Pokemon: The Sacred Fire
by Aurorabeam Corporation
Summary: Ash ketchum grew with passion and trust with Pokemon. When he was betrayed by his own very first Pokemon, he was saved by Ho-oh and she became his very first captured Pokemon, replacing the runt. How can people react with this? Are he really the Chosen One? (FollowYourDreamShipping)(WaterGymShipping)(AntitheticShipping)(REWRITTEN! - Check my Profile for More Information)
1. Announcement!

**Hello! If you are reading this, that means this story has been rewritten. The rewritten version is in my Profile. It was called:**

**Rainbow Wing: Book 1 - The Legend of Sacred Fire**

**Sorry, but I can't give you the link. FanFiction doesn't allows me to. So ... Have fun finding it ^.^**


	2. Chapter 0: Fearow Encounter! Ho-oh to Th

**Hello people! Welcome to my latest fiction!**

**Mew: You have too many fictions already, are you going to abandon one? Or?**

**Latios: Actually, 'Experiment of Failure' we're technically abandoned.**

**Author: Yes indeed ... anyway, to ask your question why I have many upcoming chapters in 'Legendary of Betrayal' but didn't upload it ... well because of Beta-readers.**

**Mew: Yes, Beta-readers works really good on grammar-checking stuff, however, they sometimes can be low, sometimes fast on beta-reading.**

**Author: Indeed, Sky was little bit busy here, so 'Legendary of Betrayal' is waiting for update from her.**

**Latios: Let's not talk about that subject now okay? Anyway, Author did not own anything about us.**

**Author: By you mean 'us' means Pokemon.**

**Latios: I know that!**

**Mew: Whatever ... just roll the movie.**

**Author: Wait ... where's Lucario?**

**Latios: Aw crap! I almost forgot!**

**Author&amp;Mew: What?**

**Latios: I lock him inside the bathroom**

**Author&amp;Mew: WHAT?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!**

**Latios: He's annoying ... anyway, enjoy the movie! Good bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Fearow Encounter! Ho-oh to The Rescue! (**Edited: 1/17/2015**)**

* * *

**~{12:35 - 12 April 2001}~  
-[Route 1]-**

* * *

"Why …" Ash muttered in sadness. He gazed to the Pikachu that he tried to protect we're now running alone to the woods, Leaving him alone with the charging angry Fearows that ready to peck him to death. Ash gritted his teeth, "Damn you …" He saw the Fearows start charging to him.

Suddenly, a blinding light came to the middle. Ash quickly covered his eyes as he saw it. Sensing the light already fading, Ash reluctantly opened his eyes. Ash gasped as he saw a large rainbow Pokémon stood in front of him with its wings open, covering him from the attack with red barriers around it. Ash eyes widened in shock, "Is that …"

"_Stay away from my Chosen, Fearows, don't you dare to harm him!_" Ash heard feminine voice inside his head. He knew it was from the Pokémon.

The Fearows screeched in fear as they sensed the sheer power this Rainbow Pokemon have. It shot a large, golden flame from her beak to the Fearows. It quickly shot through the Fearows and burned them into ashes. Ash was horrified and amused at the same time, also, his eyes widened in astonishment because of the majestic beauty attack.

Finally, the surviving Fearows flew away. The Pokémon lowered her barrier, and then turned to Ash, "_Are you okay, Chosen?_"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine …" Ash slowly stood up, as he cringed in pain. He looked at his ankle and saw it was bleeding. The Rainbow Pokémon spoke, "_Let me help you._"

Ash was hesitated. He waited as the Pokémon touched her peak to his ankle. Suddenly, the wounds enveloped with fire, then continued to purify the wounds. Ash was expecting a massive pain from the wounds, only to find that it wasn't hurt at all.

"T-thanks … who are you?" Ash asked.

"_I am the Legendary Ho-oh, I was trespassing to look for trainer with pure heart and ordered to look for the Chosen One, and looks like I found you_" says Ho-oh. Ash eyes widened in shock. He once heard that Professor Oak says something about Ho-oh that it was never seen with human eyes for centuries. But now, there she is, standing on front of him.

"Me?" Ash pointed at himself. Ho-oh chuckled.

"_Indeed, I could see many potential inside you and your compassion with Pokémon. It looks like you don't have any Pokémon huh?_" says Ho-oh, hesitated.

"Yeah … Pikachu abandoned and left me in the time I need him …" Ash sighed, "Why would I ever trust Pokémon so easily?"

"_Trusting your Pokémon is like trusting your partner, without your partner it will be harder to reach your dream_" Ho-oh spoke wisely. Ash thought about it for second, then nodded in agreement.

"Okay … thanks for saving me, Ho-oh" Ash thanked.

"_It was my pleasure_" Ho-oh stated. Ash then noticed he has no Pokémon with him, "Uh …"

"_It is fine Ash, you have one Pokémon that willing to come with you_" Ho-oh stated. She screeched and took one of her feather off from her wings with her peak, then she gave it to Ash, "_I hereby you, Ash Ketchum, as my new trainer and partner, I'm willing to come with you with respect and honor._"

Ash jaw dropped open. He reluctantly took the Rainbow Wing from Ho-oh and put it inside his backpack, "A-Are you sure about this Ho-oh? I mean, you're a legendary Pokémon and I'm just a rookie trainer" Ash thought, '_not really …_'

Ho-oh chuckled, "_You may just a rookie trainer, but I believe you could hold my power and used it for good deed._"

Ash slowly pulled out a Poke Ball, "Are … you sure?"

"_Yes Ash Ketchum … will you do the honor_" Ho-oh lowered her head. Ash threw the Poke ball to her as she sucked inside. It struggles three times and dinged, confirming it was captured.

"Alright … I got Ho-oh!" Ash posed, but it was canceled after he cringed in pain. He looked at the bike, it was all charred up.

"Ugh …" Ash groaned in pain. He needs to pay up the red-haired person later for that. Ash walked calmly towards Viridian City to rest up.

* * *

**~{12:43 - 12 April 2001}~**

* * *

"Shinx!" Ash jolted up in surprise. He quickly turned around and saw a Flash Pokémon. Ash was surprised when he saw this Pokémon. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**_"_****_Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. No Information Available."_**

Ash raised his eyebrow. It's not usual encountering the Pokémon that not usually seen in Kanto. He looked at his body, his clothes we're all soaked up from the rain, added with some bruise and dirt. Ash sighed; he needs to capture at least more than one Pokémon, first.

"Urk … Ho-oh, I need you" Ash released Ho-oh. She gazed towards Shinx, "_Hello Chosen._"

"Ho-oh, we're going to capture that Shinx" Ash pointed at Shinx, who's ready to battle the Rainbow Pokémon, although it seems to know it was fighting a losing battle.

"_Well then_" says Ho-oh.

"Ho-oh use Flamethrower!" Ash ordered. Ho-oh shot an extremely powerful Flamethrower attack towards Shinx, fainting it with one-hit.

Ash we're surprised how powerful Ho-oh is, he admit that legendary Pokémon are usually that strong, "Go Poke Ball!"

Ash threw a Poke Ball towards the fainted Shinx. It struggles violently several times before dinged, notifies them that it was captured.

"Alright …" Ash muttered. He took the Poke Ball, and put it inside his belt, "Good job Ho-oh, I'm proud of you."

Ho-oh blushed upon hearing him praising her, "_It's a pleasure to fight with you, Chosen._"

Ash smiled and pats her neck, before recalling her inside her poke ball. Ash continued to running towards Viridian City, with his Pokémon, he will learn more about Pokémon. Not only training them, but also to care for them.

* * *

**-[Viridian City]-**

* * *

Reaching the Viridian City, he gazed towards the Pokémon Center, not thinking that a Police officer was standing at the corner. As he passed her, Officer Jenny quickly hold him by his collar. Ash grunted and stopped, "Hey! What's the big idea?!" He shouted in irritation.

"Sir, I need your ID Please?" Officer Jenny sternly asked.

"Umm … Pokedex?" Ash asked. The Officer Jenny nodded. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and showed it to her. Suddenly, it spoke:

**_"_****_I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."_**

"Oh, I'm sorry for holding you earlier, here" Officer Jenny apologized as Ash put the Pokedex back. Ash nodded, before he could continue to the Pokémon Center, Officer Jenny spoke, "You seem wounded boy, need help?"

"Uh …" Ash was hesitated. Officer Jenny chuckled and went inside her office. Suddenly, a motorcycle appeared from the left, and Office Jenny is on the bike. She quickly grabbed Ash's collar and put him on the bike, "I'll get you to the Pokémon Center, right away!"

Officer Jenny rammed the gas and drive towards Pokémon Center with demon speed. Not to notice an orange haired woman carrying charred up bike. The girl watched the driving figure of Officer Jenny on her bike, and the very same boy that destroyed her bike.

"Wait! Hold- Uuuuuh!" the girl stomped her feet to the ground in anger while watching them disappearing.

* * *

**-[Viridian City Pokemon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy and her Chansey are doing their usual stuff inside there, or at least for now. Suddenly, Officer Jenny's bike barged inside the Center; she quickly turned the bike, making a loud screech noise coming from the tire.

"Hey! We have a driveway you know?" Nurse Joy scolded. Officer Jenny chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, couldn't resist, I always love my motorcycle" says Officer Jenny as she went off from her bike. Ash stirred his head in confusion and headache, and then jumped off from the bike.

"Oooh …" Ash groaned in pain and fell to his knee. Nurse Joy gasped; she quickly went over Ash and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ash have her a ridiculous look, "I ran from Pallet Town to Viridian City, getting chased by flock of Fearows and abandoned by my very first starter Pokémon, do you think I'm okay?" says Ash with stern tone.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny gasped, "Oh my, let me help you."

Officer Jenny helped him to stand. She carried him to the Nursery Room with Nurse Joy following behind. Inside there, she put Ash on the sketcher, "Luckily we could aid human as well as Pokémon, in this condition, and you might have to stay here for several days."

"We have many reports about Fearow attack recently" Officer Jenny spoke with worried tone, "You're the fifth victim that attacked by the Fearows."

"That could be dangerous for travelers around here" Ash commented. Nurse Joy put a bandage to Ash's wounded arm, which he retaliated with painful grunt.

"Careful" Ash grunted. Nurse Joy nodded and continued to patch him up.

* * *

**~{Hours Later}~**

* * *

After done and patched up, he quickly went to the bathroom and washed his body. After that, he went to the main hall and released Shinx that recently healed by Nurse Joy.

"Hello Shinx" Ash greeted it. Shinx gave cheerful squeal to him, "I'm your new partner, since you already know my secret, I also want to tell you that you're my second Pokémon that I ever captured, and I'm happy with that."

Shinx gave a confused look, not really knowing what it means, "But it doesn't really matter, because we're going to achieve our dream, to become the Pokémon Master!"

Shinx gave a happy cry, and then jumped to Ash's lap. It begins licking Ash's face; "Ahahaha …" Shinx stopped licking him after some licks. Ash grinned as he cleaned his face with his hand. Ash pushed Shinx aside and stood, and then he continued to go over the phone.

"I'm going to call Professor Oak, okay?" Ash spoke to Shinx. Shinx nodded and gave an agreement cry. He opened the phone and dialed Professor Oak, first.

Few seconds later, Professor Oak wearing pajama appeared, "Why hello there Ash, you just caught me in my sleep."

"Sorry Professor, I just want you to know that I'm in Viridian City right now" Ash replied. Professor Oak raised his eyebrow and smiled, "That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful? Pikachu abandoned me in the time I need, he left me while I was chased down by flock of Fearows!" Ash angrily replied. Professor Oak frowned.

"Well … if that so, not many trainers could reach Viridian City in a day on foot without any vehicle, and you captured two Pokémon" Professor Oak typed something on his computer, "Ah let's see … a Shinx! You must've found it wandering around Route 1."

"I know … but I never saw this Pokémon before around Kanto" Ash looked to Shinx, who's currently licking its paw.

"Because it was native in Sinnoh region, you see, we have a report of crashed ship that coming from Sinnoh heading to this way. When we sent the investigators to investigate the ship, we didn't found any Pokemon in there. We could guess that every single Pokémon there had ran away in the wilderness" Professor Oak explained the condition to him, "That's another reason why your Pokedex can scan Shinx. However, your Pokedex only can recognize the name of the Pokemon outside Kanto region" Ash nodded in agreement.

"Yeah …" Ash muttered.

"Now let's see for the next one …" Professor Oak was typing few more words in his computer. Ash saw his eyes widened like a dinner plate, "Ash … you really … caught Ho-oh?" says Professor Oak in low tone, trying not to freak out.

"Umm … that's hard to explain, but she's the one who saved me when I was attacked by Fearows" Ash explained to him. However, Professor Oak still has his jaws open and wide eyes. Few awkward seconds later, he passed out.

"Oh? Professor? Professor?!" Ash shouted in concern. Not only because Professor Oak disappeared from the phone, but also worried that he got a heart attack or something. Ash sighed; he closed his phone and called his mom.

"Hello dear! Where are you right now? Why don't you call Professor Oak first?" Delia asked upon her appearance on the screen.

"Hey mom, I have called Professor Oak, but he passed out when knowing what Pokémon I currently captured" Ash explained.

"Oh? What Pokémon do you capture my dear?" Delia asked.

"It's a Shinx and … Ho-oh" Ash replied with very low tone, and whisper at the last word, but not quite low for Delia to hear that. Delia eyes widened, and then continued with shocked face.

"Dear, are you sure it's real? You might saw the wrong thing" Delia deadpanned. Ash pulled out his Rainbow Wing and showed it to Delia.

"Here, it's the proof" says Ash.

Snap! That's was just the last thing needed to get Delia passed out. Ash watched in horror that Delia disappeared from the screen, passed out.

"Mom? Mom?!" Ash exclaimed, but no answer. Ash closed the phone and went to Shinx. Shinx jumped to Ash's lap and went asleep.

"_I see … you have told your family about my existence with you_" says Ho-oh through the Poke ball to Ash. Ash pulled out his Poke Ball and whispered, "What am I supposed to do?"

"_From what I see, you could start with training your aura_" Ho-oh explained.

"I already know that" Ash muttered, "It's not like I don't know what it is …"

"_Yes or no, I'll explain it to you. Aura is the essence of life, everything have aura within them, humans, Pokémon, and many living things have aura inside their body. Without aura, it would die or worse_" Ho-oh explained.

"So … I'm going to just … never-mind" Ash whispered, he sighed, then relaxed himself on the seat.

"_Your body has a unique aura, which allows you to manipulate it, you surely one of a kind and the last, real Aura Guardian_" Ho-oh answered. Ash rolled his eyes, "I already know that" He muttered.

"Okay … I'll start out with that" Ash answered, and then he put the Poke ball inside his belt. He looked at the sleeping form of Luxray, "Hmm … Sinnoh ship huh?"

* * *

**~{21:22 - 12 April 2001}~**

* * *

"YOU!" Ash and Shinx jolted up at sudden outburst. They've been sleeping peacefully for several hours on the bench at Pokemon Center. They quickly fixed their gaze and glared at the fuming and angry red-haired girl.

"Oh uhh …" Ash glare died down as he saw the angry red-headed girl. Then, he noticed the charred bike she was carrying, his face begins to pale. Suddenly, the girl lost her balance and dropped to the ground, under her charred bike. Ash and Shinx quickly approached her, "Are you okay?"

The girl quickly threw the bike aside and stood. She death glared to Ash, "Okay?! Do you think I'm okay after you destroyed my bike?!"

"Whoa calm down, I'll replace it for you" Ash held his hands in defensive position. Shinx watched its new trainer with concern and amused face. It seems its new trainer has some problem when getting here.

"No way! I won't fell for that again, you will replace it, now!" the girl exclaimed to the boy, who's recovering from the yell.

"Geez, calm down …" Ash tried to calm her down.

"_Chosen, something is horribly wrong … something is going to happen_" says Ho-oh to Ash's mind. Ash raised his eyebrow, before he could process what Ho-oh just said, the glass roof on the Pokemon Center shattered into pieces, then two Pokemon appeared.

"What the?!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. The first Pokemon that looked like a gas bag literally exhaled dark smoke through its hole, while the second Pokemon was a snake Pokemon, watching in amusement.

"*Cough* Smoke?!" Ash exclaimed in serious tone. Soon enough, the room was filled with black smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!" Ash heard a feminine voice from the rooftop.

"And make it double!" Then, Ash continued to hear the male one. Suddenly, the smoke cleared up, showing a pair of blue-haired man and long-red haired woman. Each is wearing white Team Rocket uniform.

"To protect the world from devastation!" says the woman.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the man continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Then, Meowth appeared on the middle of the team. They literally jumped from the rooftop and landed on their Pokemon.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"That's right twerp! We're here for your Pokemon!" says the talking Meowth.

"It can talk?!" Misty exclaimed in disbelief, as Ash shared the same disbelieving look.

"That's right! Now hand over your Pokemon!" Meowth threatened.

"How did you followed me?!" Ash exclaimed in anger. The Team Rocket trio seems surprised with this, "Who followed you? We just following orders here."

"Oh, so these are just couple of idiots then" Ash muttered in amusement. Suddenly, Meowth shouted, "WE'RE NOT IDIOT! WE WILL STEAL YOUR POKEMON!"

"If that so? Well then, Shinx Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx charged a strong electricity attack towards Meowth, which begin to fry the living out of Meowth.

"Look how strong that Pokemon!" says Jessie with humorous giggle.

"Then let's capture it, Koffing Smog attack!" James ordered. Koffing released a thick, dark and green smoke towards Shinx.

"Shinx, counter it with Thunder Wave!" Ash ordered. Shinx obeyed and shot the weaker version of Thunder Bolt. It hit the Smog attack, which continues to explode upon impact.

"This way!" Nurse Joy cowered. Ash and Misty noticed her; they quickly run towards where Nurse Joy pointed.

"Shinx, Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx shot and struck Koffing with the powerful electric attack. Shinx smirked, then followed it's trainer to the room. With ease, Nurse Joy closed the door upon its entering.

"That thing really bugs me!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"Then let's get them!" James continued. Just then, Meowth snapped out from his unconscious state.

"Ugh … what happened? When I was knocked out?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"That twerp with his Pokemon shocked you" James continued. Meowth scowled in anger upon hearing him.

"Grr … let's get him!" Meowth exclaimed.

* * *

**-[Viridian City Pokemon Center – Teleporter Room]-**

* * *

Misty, Ash and Nurse Joy sighed in relief. However, it didn't last long when Nurse Joy begins tapping her computer furiously.

"Hello, Pewter City Nurse Joy here, is there anything I can help with?" Nurse Joy was appeared on the screen.

"This is an urgent condition, Viridian City Pokemon Center has been attacked, and we would like to transfer all Pokemon to safety" Nurse Joy exclaimed in desperate.

"Sure thing, I'll get the teleporter read-" Suddenly, the light went off.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"They must've shut the power down, but don't worry, we have Pika Power!" After Nurse Joy said that, several Pikachu we're appeared inside a tube, dancing around and making electricity. Few seconds later, the power went on again.

"All set, we are ready for transfer!" says Nurse Joy in Pewter City, as the computer went on again. The teleporter suddenly emitting green light, notifies them that it was ready.

"Let's go, we need to send these Pokemon right away!" Nurse Joy yelled in desperate. She picked several poke balls on the shelf and placed it on the teleporter. Several seconds later, it disappeared from the sight.

Few minutes later, the door blow up, showing two Pokemon figures that had rammed it. It was Ekans and Koffing. Ash and Shinx quickly took battle stance, while Misty and Nurse Joy still busy teleporting the Pokemon.

"Shinx, Thunder Bolt!" Ash quickly ordered. Shinx gave the familiar electric attack towards the duo, which continues to knock them backward. Ash and Shinx got out from the room and ready for battle.

* * *

**-[Viridian City Pokemon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

"Shinx, use Bite!" Ash took the moment. Shinx quickly bite Ekans on the sight, not to mention how close he was with the Pokemon. Ekans groaned in pain, "Follow it with Spark!"

Shinx shock Ekans with his electric energy while its fangs still attached on Ekans. Ekans yelped and struggling for release. Shinx couldn't hold the shake much longer, so it released the Ekans. Jessie and James quickly took the battle stance as well.

"Well if it's the twerp, Ekans use Acid!" Jessir ordered. Ekans spit a purple acid towards Shinx.

"Shinx, Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx countered it with Thunder Bolt, which gives a devastating explosion upon the impact.

"Alright, let's wrap this up, Shinx, Thunder Bolt with all you got!" Ash pointed. Shinx nodded and starts charging.

"Uh oh, dat twerp!" Meowth exclaimed in horror. Shinx shot a powerful Thunder Bolt attack, however, it suddenly turned into the stronger version of Thunder Bolt: Thunder.

"Ooh?!" James exclaimed in fear. The Thunder attack hit the trio and the Pokemon, and then continued to explode, blasting them off to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the trio yelled as they soaring through the sky.

"We did it Shinx!" Ash cheered.

"Shinx!" Shinx jumped happily with his trainer. Suddenly, Officer Jenny came inside the Pokemon Center, with her motorcycle, again.

"What's going on here?!" Officer Jenny demanded. Just then, Misty and Nurse Joy appeared.

"Ash, what happened, where's Team Rocket?" Misty curiously asked.

"Oh, we just blast Team Rocket off to the sky" Ash pointed to where Team Rocket just blasted off.

"Really?" Nurse Joy asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yup! Good job Shinx, you just learned Thunder!" Ash cheered again. Shinx gave a happy cry upon his agreement.

* * *

**~{06:02 - 13 April 2001}~  
-[Viridian City – Outside Pokemon Center]-**

* * *

Ash and Misty are now ready to continue his journey to Pewter City, they currently standing in front of the damaged Pokemon Center. In front of them were Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

"That was a noble thing you've done there, young man" says Nurse Joy.

"Indeed, we are in debt for your action" Officer Jenny continued.

"Anyway, for our thanks, we would like you to have this" Nurse Joy gave Ash a card. He took it and gasped, it was a Contest Pass.

"Really?! A Contest Pass?!" Ash exclaimed in disbelief. Nurse Joy gave a slight smile at him.

"Yes it is, my sister gave it to me but I don't have time for Pokemon Coordinating, so I want you to have this" says Nurse Joy again. Ash grinned; he put the Contest Pass inside his pocket.

"Thanks Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, I think we should be going now" Ash thanked them with slight grin. They begin walking through the forest, heading to Pewter City.

* * *

**-[Route 2]-**

* * *

Walking to the Pewter City, Ash is gathering his thought. He have Ho-oh inside his rooster and already told his mom and Professor Oak about it. He also thinks how beautiful the Pokémon was. He knows she was a legendary Pokémon that never seen in hounded years, or even more. Suddenly, he remembered something, about Pokemon Contests. Years ago, his mother is Pokemon Coordinator in Kanto region, which fall in Top-4 in Kanto Pokemon League Contest.

"What are you thinking about?" Misty suddenly asked. Ash quickly snapped from his thought. He saw Misty and Shinx are glaring at him with concerned look.

"Nothing … I'm just thinking about Pokemon Coordinator" Ash answered.

Misty raised her eyebrow upon hearing him, "Pokemon Coordinator?"

"Yes, Pokemon Coordinator is a trainer that relies in beauty and how cool Pokemon is, than Pokemon Trainer that relies in arsenal moves and how powerful Pokemon is" Ash explained. Misty nodded in understanding.

Ash back in his thought again. He remembered about his mother telling him about how Pokemon Coordinating works. Ash thinks, why not? He stopped and looked at Shinx.

"Shinx, I want you to try something, okay?" Ash asked.

"Shin" Shinx nodded.

"Okay, now let's see …" Ash paused for some second, "Shinx, use Thunder on the sky, then continue to use Thunder Wave to make it explode."

Shinx obeyed. He shot powerful yellow electricity towards the sky, and then continued to shot Thunder Wave electricity through it. It exploded upon impact, giving some yellow sparkle rain, which was beautiful in Misty opinion.

"That's so cool!" Misty squealed, completely forgot about her bike. Ash grinned at his strategy, "Shinx, Thunder Bolt at the sparks."

Shinx shot the powerful Thunder Bolt towards the sparks. It hit the sparks and starts to enchanted, and then surprisingly, morphed into somewhat, a lightning dragon.

Misty and Shinx were shocked, seeing how creative the dragon is. Ash smiled, it was his first time doing the real Pokemon Coordinator training.

"Ash, how did you do that?! How did you know it will shape like that?" Misty asked, begging Ash to tell her.

"Well, my mom has completed Kanto Pokemon Contest League at Top-4, she taught me many things about Pokemon Coordinating and I think I want to give it a try, so yeah …" Ash shrugged. Shinx had stopped the attack. Suddenly, the electric dragon exploded, giving slightly beautiful yellow sparkles.

"I think we should get going now …" Ash muttered. They continued walking to Pewter City, unbeknownst to them, Ho-oh has seen his potential in Pokemon Coordinating. She knew he will go far more than just a Pokemon Master.

* * *

**~{15:33 - 13 April 2001}~  
-[Route 2 – Near Pewter City]-**

* * *

"How did this Pokemon do that beautiful thing?" Mirsy curiously asked. Shinx seems want to know as well.

"Well … I know Shinx isn't experienced for hard and accurate Pokemon Coordinating attempt, so I just try the basic, it seems he has done well" Ash replied with a smirk. Just then, Shinx sensed something.

"What's wrong?" Ash stopped and asked Shinx. Suddenly, Shinx ran through the forest, "Wait!"

Ash and Misty chased Shinx. When Shonx stopped, they could see a small jackal Pokemon lying down on the ground in the clearing. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**"****Riolu. No Information Available."**

Ash frowned upon hearing that, it must've Pokemon from another region if his Pokedex can't scan the Pokemon properly. Ash suddenly reminded on what Professor Oak just said, he said that ship from Sinnoh crashed near Route 1.

"It's a Riolu!" Ash gasped. He saw the Riolu, lying on the grass, unconscious. Ash quickly grabbed the Pokemon.

"Let's go, we need to go to the Pokemon Center, right away" Ash exclaimed. When they thinks there's still hope, things just getting worse as the Team Rocket trio appeared again.

"Ha! Prepare for trouble!" says Jessie.

"And make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!" says the rocket woman.

"To unite all people within our nation!" the rocket man continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished the motto. Ash and Misty sweat dropped.

"Now, Give me your Shinx and dat Pokemon on your hand will ya?!" Meowth threatened.

"Nope. Shinx, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Shinx charged Thunder Bolt towards Meowth, which quickly fries him to crisp.

"Now that's harsh, Ekans go!" Jessie released her Pokemon.

"Koffing, I need you!" James released his Pokemon.

"Shinx, let's combine our Training and Coordinating! Use Thunder, then continue it with Thunder Wave!" Ash yelled. Shinx did the same thing as before. He shot Thunder attack through the sky, and then impacts it with Thunder Wave. It exploded, giving slightly beautiful yellow sparkles.

"Wow! What a sight!" Meowth yelled.

"Shut up Meowth! We're here for Pokemon!" Jessie fumed, although she seems jealous at the sight.

"Now Shinx! Use Thunder Bolt to the sparks, this time, controls it to attack Team Rocket!" Ash ordered while calculating. Shinx gave a powerful and familiar electric attack towards the sparks. It suddenly became stronger and shape-shifted. Unlike before, this one looks like a Zapdos.

"What?!" James exclaimed in horror. Their Pokemon watched in horror as the electric 'Zapdos' rammed to them, frying them like a Christmas tree. Suddenly, it exploded, leaving slightly beautiful yellow sparkles as well as blasting the Team Rocket off to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF THROUGH THE BEAUTY ONCE AGAIN!" they yelled while soaring through the sky once again, but this time with yellow sparkles on their trail. Ash could see that Shinx was panting heavily; controlling huge electricity was hard, especially if it was not yet evolved or strong enough to do so. Ash looked at Misty, who has a disbelieving look on her face.

"So? Do you like how I combine Pokemon Coordinating and Pokemon Battle?" Ash asked with a smirk. Misty shook her head, not only because the yellow sparks, but also feel some electric pressure around her.

"What's this feeling?" Misty asked.

"That's electric pressure. You see, when electric sparks appeared on the air, it will slowly recover electric type Pokemon, but gives a paralyzed status towards any other Pokemon that not even electric type or part electric type" Ash replied, suddenly, he heard the Riolu on his hands groaned in pain.

"Rio …" Ash gasped, he almost forgot to bring the Pokemon to Pewter City.

"I almost forgot, let's go now" Ash continued to run, heading to Pewter City in hurry. Shinx and Misty quickly followed behind.

* * *

**~{17:21 - 13 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Pokemon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

Ash quickly went inside the Pokemon Center, "Nurse Joy, there's an injured Pokemon here!"

Nurse Joy quickly approached him, and quite surprised seeing the injured Pokemon, "Oh my! Chansey, bring the sketcher here!"

Suddenly, two Chanseys appeared with sketcher. They pushed the sketcher to Ash's front, "Put the Pokemon on the sketcher Ash."

"How did you know my name?" Ash asked while putting the injured Riolu on the sketcher.

"My cousin told me about your action in Viridian City Pokemon Center, it's a noble thing you've done young man" says Nurse Joy. She quickly pushed the sketcher towards the room, before he told Ash to wait outside.

* * *

**~{18:01 - 13 April 2001}~**

* * *

It's been half an hour since they're waiting for Nurse Joy to appear. Ash is now sitting on the bench, thinking about many possibilities to train with his Pokemon while trying to distract him selves from the recent incident.

"_Do not worry O'Chosen One, he will be okay, and I am sure with it_" says Ho-oh to Ash's mind. Before he took out his Poke Ball, Ho-oh spoke, "_You don't need to whisper through the Poke Ball to talk with me, use your mind to project what you need to me._"

'_It's just … it was riolu, I hope he's okay_' Ash thought.

"_He will be just fine, eventually … you do not need to worry about him, the human you trust will took care of him_" says Ho-oh.

'_You mean Nurse Joy_' Ash corrected.

"_Yes, I mean that_" Ho-oh replied.

"Hey, look at this" Ash noticed that Misty had said that. He stood from his bench and stared at what Misty looking at.

"Pokemon Championship League? It's going to start next year … I'm going to enter it!" Ash exclaimed.

"No, not that, I mean that one!" Misty pointed at the other poster.

"Pokemon Coordinator Championship?! Yes! I definitely go to enter it!" Ash triumphantly exclaimed.

"Well then Ash, do you know what you need to enter it?" Misty curiously asked.

"Sure! You need Badges for Indigo League, while for Kanto Coordinator League, you need ribbons! I'm going to get Pewter Ribbon and Boulder Badge this month" Ash smirked triumphantly.

* * *

**AN: Why Ho-oh? Because it's going to be ONLY Pokemon Ash captured in ****Kanto****. Remember, I said in Kanto.**

* * *

**You usually made Ash can understand Pokemon at will -,- **

**Author: Yep, but I think Ash is just too overpowered if he could understand Pokemon. Unlike in my other fic, this one will have a long journey for Ash until he could understand Pokemon talking.**

**Latios: How abut after Indigo League? After all, Ash should understand what's his Pokemon saying after Indigo League and Kanto Coordinator Champion.**

**Author: That might be a good idea ... anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review!**

**Mew: Also, feel free to add this story to your community! We don't mind about it.**

**Latios: Don't forget to favorite our story if you like it!**

**Lucario: Ooooh ... what happened?**

**Author: Don't mind him, also, if you want more, try to follow us!**

**All: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 1: Pewter City! Beauty and Power

**Heyo fellas! Welcome back to the fiction!**

**Mew: Like before, Author didn't own us.**

**Latios: By 'us' means Pokemon**

**Author: Anyway, we're going to answer some reviews, first.**

**Mew: First Review! From T1203: "Wow... that little Pika bastard... Will Ash meet that Pikachu later on and get his revenge or something? Also, why do I get the feeling that Lucario is the Riolu? Will Ash, ever turn a different age other than 10? Will bondinglucario ever finish a story (no offense)? Will any of these questions be answered? Find out in chapter 2 of Pokémon: The Sacred Fire."**

**Author: Let's see ... There's an episode in canon that Ash wants to release Pikachu ...**

**Latios: It's in EP039 called 'Pikachu's Goodbye'**

**Author: Oh yeah ... anyway, that would be quite secret, but you guys could guess what will happens next, hehehe!~**

**Lucario: For the lucario question, no, it's not me.**

**Author: Will Ash ever turn into different age? Yes, he will turn to eleven after finishing Kanto League and Kanto Contest. Before you answer, yes i finish two stories in my profile.**

**Mew: Next up! From Thor94: "Interesting story.  
then, that yellow rat give up ash in death situation. little bastard.  
And ho-oh save him before become his pokemon.  
I like the idea ash take both the constest and gym. And ashxHo-oh is rare love pairing, can't wait to see how their relationship will grow (i hope the kiss and mating where ho-oh mark ash as her come soon)  
What happened to delia and oak after passed out?  
How will react brock and misty about ho-oh?  
do you plan ash catch other rare pokemon (like mewtwo)?"**

**Author: Well ... let's just say that they went ecstatic for a long time ...**

**Lucario: Brock and Misty won't find out about Ho-oh until M01 ... probably.**

**Latios: As Author said, he won't capture other rare legendary Pokemon around Kanto, about Mewtwo ... maybe after his second encounter with Mewtwo in Johto region ... probably.**

**Mew: Next review! ... Eh, nope, no more interesting reviews.**

**Author: That's settled then, let us jump into the Pokemon World!**

**All: YAAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pewter City! Beauty and Power Combined!**

* * *

**~{20:01 - 27 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Preparation Room]-**

* * *

"It's time" says Ash with a grin. He looked at his Shinx with huge smile on his face. Shinx also has a smile on his face. You see, for weeks they've been training while waiting for Pewter Ribbon contest. The Riolu they found has willing to become Ash's aura training partner, thanks to Ho-oh for convincing him.

"Now let us welcome the new Pokémon Coordinator, Ash Ketchum!" the referee could be heard yelling from the stage. Ash braced himself. He looked at the mirror to see if anything wrong with his Coordinator uniform. He's wearing a blue Aura Guardian uniform, supported by Ho-oh and Riolu. Ash also thinks he's much cooler while wearing it.

"Let's go, it's our turn" Ash muttered. He begins walking to the stage, with Shinx following behind.

* * *

**-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Stage]-**

* * *

Ash braced himself. He walked to the center of the stadium. Shinx took the position and ready for command.

"Alright Shinx, let's start off with Thunder, then impact it with Thunder Wave" Ash ordered. Shinx shot the powerful Thunder attack to the sky, and then continued to use Thunder Wave towards it. It explodes upon the impact, giving the rainy, glowing yellow sparks.

"Unbelievable folks! Ash used the momentum of electric combination to make electric pressure!" The referee yelled.

'_Alright … now let's see what he can do_' Ash thought, "Alright Shinx, let's wrap this up! Thunder Wave, show them your power!"

Shinx obeyed. Like before, he shot Thunder Wave attack towards the sparks, it suddenly became stronger and stronger, and then starts to morph into something.

"Amazing folks! This Pokémon sure unique with controlling electricity!" the referee yelled. Suddenly, the electric morphed into an electric Gyrados. Everyone was shocked and astounded at the sight, not expecting that to happen. The electric Gyrados gave a loud roar to the sky, probably could be heard from Vermilion City as well.

"Release!" Ash ordered. Shinx stops emitting the yellow energy as the electric Gyrados exploded into yellow sparks. It makes the stage raining with electric sparks. Ash and Shinx looked at each other, and then they gave a bow towards the crowd. The crowd cheered out loud, like cheering Wallace doing Pokémon Coordinator stuff.

"AMAZING FOLKS! THIS DUO SURE IS UNIQUE!" the referee yelled. After the crowds died down, the first evaluator stood and gave away the rating.

"For a long time, I saw many Pokémon types and combination, many of them relies in beauty and sparks, but never in my life I seen people relies in horror and sparks type of coordinating" says the first evaluator, "For this one, I give you nine!"

The first jury sat down to his chair, the second one gave away a simple word, "Remarkable."

Nurse Joy stood and spoke, "It's truly amazing to see an electric type Pokémon like Shinx to control such many electricity like that, usually it takes few months for untrained Pokémon to learn that technique, tell me young man, how long have you been on journey?"

"I've been on my Pokémon journey for two weeks actually" Ash mildly answered. He could hear that the crowds gasped hearing him.

"Weeks? Tell me young man, who taught you such skill on Pokémon Coordinating?" Nurse Joy asked again.

"Well, my mother taught me the basics on Pokémon Coordinating, like, Contest Battle and such, for the skill, I learn all by myself, with the help from Pokémon around Professor Oak's ranch, I actually learned how to Pokémon Coordinator" Ash proudly replied. Nurse Joy nodded in amusement.

"I see … well then, for you, I give you ten, congratulations!" Nurse Joy sat down as the crowd cheered again. Ash and Shinx once again gave a bow, then, they walked away to behind the stadium.

* * *

**-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Behind Stadium]-**

* * *

"We did it again Shinx!" Ash cheered.

"Shinx! Shinx!" says Shinx, pointing at Ash's belt.

"Oh? You want Riolu out?" Ash asked. Shinx nodded.

"Well then, Riolu come on out!" Ash yelled upon releasing the emanation Pokémon.

"Rio?" Riolu asked.

"Well Riolu, we got a great rating from the evaluator and I'm quite happy about it! I'm sure we're doing just well with Pokémon Coordinator Battle!" Ash gave his speech. Riolu and Shinx did a happy cry, again.

"That's really something Ashy-boy" says someone with arrogant words behind him. Ash groaned after hearing him.

"What is it Gary?" Ash replied with cold voice.

"I just want to say, my performance is much cooler" says Gary with a smirk. Ash was getting confused with this.

"Wait, aren't you only Pokémon Trainer?" Ash asked.

"Well yeah I do, why?" Gary asked, with the equally same confused tone.

"Then, what do you mean your performance is much cooler? I haven't seen you completing or even Coordinator Battle in this stadium" Ash questioned.

"I don't need this place for Pokémon to show my awesomeness" says Gary arrogantly. Ash sighed, where's Professor Oak when needed to teach some manners to his very own grandson?

"Eh? You don't have Contest Pass huh?" Ash asked with a smirk.

Gary paled at his words, "It's none of your concern Ashy-boy."

"Well then, see you in Indigo League next year" says Ash while walking away to Preparation room, leaving Gary alone.

* * *

**~{22:43 - 27 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Contest Stadium – Stage]-**

* * *

"Let's go Shinx!" Ash sent Shinx for the contest battle.

"Arcanine take the stage!" his opponent sent out an Arcanine.

"Begin!"

"Shinx, Quick Attack Thunder Bolt and Fang Combo let's go!" Ash ordered. Shinx dashed quickly towards Arcanine while shocking it with yellow electricity.

"Arcanine dodge it!" his opponent yelled. However, it was too late, Shinx bite Arcanine with high-voltage electricity surrounding him.

"Good job Shinx!" Ash yelled. Shinx released the bite and went back to his regular state. Ash saw his opponent point goes down.

"Arcanine use Flamethrower!" his opponent ordered.

"Shinx, Counter Shield with electricity!" Ash quickly ordered.

"Counter Shield?" Nurse Joy questioned, as everyone has the same question. Shinx shot the powerful Thunder attack towards himself, surrounding it with electricity. The Flamethrower attack hits the electric shield, which deals no damage to Shinx. Everyone except Ash are shocked at the sight.

"Good job Shinx!" Ash cheered. Shinx stops the shield and yipped happily, "Now use Thunder!

"Dodge it!" his opponent ordered in desperate. Shinx shot the powerful Thunder attack towards his opponent. However, he dodged the attack, making Ash's point goes down, but not lower than his opponent.

"Shinx, we're going for close range, Use Quick Attack Thunder Fang combo, let's go!" Ash ordered. Shinx dashed towards Arcanine.

"Wait for it …" his opponent muttered. When Shinx was close enough, he yelled, "Now! Use Flamethrower!"

"Jump!" Ash quickly ordered. Shinx quickly jumped over the Arcanine just before it shot the powerful Flamethrower attack. He lands behind the Arcanine, and then continues to bite Arcanine's neck, making it stops the Flamethrower attack and groaned in pain.

"Great job Shinx!" Ash cheered. Shinx quickly went over his position after finished attacking it, ready for next order.

"Mandy's Point is out, Ash Ketchum is the winner!" The referee yelled. Ash as little bit surprised and startled at his statement, he looked at the points and see his opponent points we're empty. Ash and Shinx cheered, happy that they win the contest. The crowds cheered as well because they never saw the battle strategy like that.

"Amazing folks! Now let us hear the comments from our commentator!" the referee yelled.

"It's quite strategy you have, using Counter Shield technique to deflect Flamethrower attack, then you managed to told Shinx to jump just before Arcanine shot Flamethrower, I could say you did really good strategy" the first judges commented.

But what's confusing Ash and Shinx, is when the second judges just spoke a simple word, "Remarkable" again.

The last judge is Nurse Joy, "I could see the condition of the current Shinx was taken care really good, especially when jumped over the enemy only to dodge Flamethrower attack and attacking from behind was quite surprising technique, not many Pokémon could leap that much distance as far as I see" Nurse Joy commented.

"So let us see the points our judges give for Ash Ketchum" the referee yelled. Suddenly, there's a drum roll sound while waiting for the rating.

**Ding!**

"And it was a surprise folks! Mister Contesta gives eight points, while Mister Sukizo and Nurse Joy give nine points!" The referee yelled, the crowds cheered once again.

* * *

**~{23:07- 27 April 2001}~**

* * *

"Well then Ash, thank you for participating the contest this month, we would like to expect you in Kanto Grand Festival next year" says Mr. Contesta while holding the Pewter Ribbon.

"As long the time doesn't conflict with Indigo League, it would be nice to come in Grand Festival, after all I'm both Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator" Ash stated. Mr. Contesta chuckled hearing him.

"Well then young man, here you go, I represent you, the Pewter Ribbon" Mr. Contesta gave him the Pewter Ribbon. Ash smiled, he glared at the Shinx on his side.

"Yeah! I got … Pewter Ribbon!" Ash did the pose, "Shinx!" with Shinx following after. Ash shook hands after the moments over.

"Well then, let us cheer for the new Pewter City Contest winner!" Mr. Contesta yelled. The crowds cheered among them with pride, looking at the new winner with smile. Ash knew, he will go far more than just Pokémon Master, but he will become the Contest Master as well.

* * *

**~{08:11 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Pokémon Center – Ash's Room]-**

* * *

Today, we could see the bright light coming from the window, it was a special gift from the sun to wake our lazy hero that currently sleeping inside his room. Yesterday, he won Pewter Ribbon, now he wants to challenge the Gym today.

"Ooh …" Ash flutter opened his eyes. He saw the lights that refracts straight from the sun into his eyes. He sat on the bed and saw Shinx, sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Sigh …" Ash sighed. He stood up and trying to wake Shinx up.

"Shinx, wake up, it's already morning" says Ash, while shaking Shinx to take up.

"Shin …" Shinx slowly opened his eyes. He saw the pleasant look from his trainer.

"Shinx!" Shinx yipped and then starts licking Ash's face once again.

"Shinx! Stop!" Ash laughed. Shinx stops licking his face and stared at his trainer.

"Well Shinx, today we're going to challenge the Gym Leader, are you ready?" Ash asked.

"Shin!" Shinx nodded.

"_Good morning Ash_" Ho-oh greeted from Ash's poke ball.

'_Good morning to you too Ho-oh, how was your sleep?_' Ash asked though his thought.

"_It is fine … although it's time for you to meditate and training your aura_" says Ho-oh. Ash quickly prepared himself to leave the place. He washed himself inside the bathroom and wears his daily uniform(1).

* * *

**~{12:54 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Route 2 – Near Pewter City]-**

* * *

Ash is now meditating at the clearing with Riolu on his side. He has told Misty to wait at the Pokémon Center so she won't get bored at the time. Ho-oh is relaxing her wings and watching Ash meditating while Shinx is sleeping under Ho-oh's care.

"Rio" says Riolu. He opened his eyes and poked Ash. Ash opened his eyes and looked at him.

"It's done" Ash stated. He looked at the majesty and beautiful Johto-native legendary Rainbow Pokémon.

"Well then Ho-oh, thanks for supporting me and helps me with my aura and Pokémon training" Ash praised her.

Ho-oh seems a little bit flattered by his praising words, could she love her trainer? Ho-oh blushed upon seeing him, "_It was my pleasure to help you O' Chosen._"

"What's up with Chosen One anyway? I wonder" Ash asked.

"_Chosen One was the person that chosen specifically to keep the world peace while Arceus is asleep, I have wandered around and found the perfect person_" Ho-oh deeply looked at him, "_it was you._"

Ash blushed upon hearing her, "Okay … thanks for the information."

"_It was my pleasure_" Ho-oh replied. Ash was about to recall Ho-oh back inside the Poke ball when Shinx enveloped with white energy.

"Huh? I'm wondering when this would happen?" Ash questioned. Suddenly, Shinx starts to shape-shift, then after the light died down, there's a Luxio instead of Shinx.

"Lux!" the now Luxio yipped. Ash could tell the difference that he seems more serious around.

"Congratulations Shinx, you evolved!" Ash cheered.

"Luxio!" Luxio yipped. Although he didn't lick his face anymore or anything similar, which another clue that he matured after evolving.

"Alright, Ho-oh … return" Ash returned Ho-oh inside his Poke Ball. He put it inside his belt.

"I'm going to return you inside your Poke ball as well Riolu, okay?" Ash questioned.

"Rio" Riolu nodded. Ash smiled and returned him inside his Poke Ball. Finally, Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Luxio.

**_"_****_Luxio. The Spark Pokémon. No Information Available."_**

"Hmm … maybe Professor Oak could cover the insufficient information for you" Ash muttered. He put his Pokedex back inside his pocket.

"Let's go back to the town Luxio, Misty must've worried about us" says Ash. Luxio gave his regular cry and followed Ash heading back to the town.

* * *

**~{13:21 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Pokémon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

Getting inside there, he saw the pleasant sight of trainers around. He gazed around and saw Misty, "Hey Misty!"

Misty whirled around and saw Ash, next to him, she saw the Pokémon she never seen before, "Hey Ash! How'd you doing?"

"Our training went well, Shinx managed to evolve into Luxio!" Ash replied.

"Luxio!" Luxio yipped.

"That's great! Anyway, are you going to challenge the Gym Leader here?" Misty questioned.

"Of course! We're ready to challenge him, right Luxio?" Ash asked him.

"Lux" Luxio nodded. But then, Ash remembered something.

"I almost forgot, I have to call Professor Oak first" Ash quickly went to the phone. He dialed Professor Oak.

"Hello, Professor Oak speaking" Professor Oak's voice was heard, before the screen shows his face.

"Professor Oak, it's me Ash" Ash stated. Inside his head, he expected Professor Oak starts rambling about how he found Ho-oh.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Professor Oak demanded. Ash was quite surprised at the moment.

"Professor Oak, please not too loud, I'm in the public place here" Ash stated, "And yes, I have her inside the Poke Ball here … and I'm not going to send her over there anytime sooner."

"That was amazing Ash! Not in thousand years anyone could see that Pokémon of yours but you managed to see it and capturing it was unheard of" Professor Oak stated.

"Aah … it was nothing, really" Ash chuckled.

"Also, I heard you won Pewter Ribbon yesterday, you're pretty good in Pokémon Coordinator for what I see" Professor Oak mused.

"Why thank you Professor Oak" Ash stated, "Anyway, I'm going to challenge the gym leader here for the upcoming Indigo League, okay?"

"Why yes Ash, good luck with that, and don't forget to call your mother" Professor Oak stated. Suddenly, a ring of bell could be heard from the background, "Oh, that's my pizza, thanks for calling Ash … Coming!" With that, the phone already cut off.

Ash opened the phone again and dialed his mother, Delia, "Hello dear, where are you right now? Do you remember to change your-"

"Mom! I'm fifteen already, anyway I'm just going to tell you that I'm in Pewter City right now, I just won Pewter Ribbon yesterday" Ash stated.

"That's great dear! You surely grow up to use your ability I teach you, but where did you get the Contest Pass?" Delia asked.

"Well, Nurse Joy gave me after saving her from certain incident few weeks ago … anyway, I also have a friend here, her name is Misty" Ash stated.

"That's good to hear Ash, don't forget to make a lot new friends and capture Pokémon, okay?" Delia questioned.

"Okay mom, anyway I'll be going now, good bye mom!" Ash answered and replied.

"Good bye dear, don't forget to change your-"

"Mom!" Ash yelled. His mother chuckled and closed the phone. Suddenly, he felt something poking his feet, he gazed towards it and saw his Luxio poking his feet, trying to get his attention.

"Huh? What is it Luxio?" Ash asked.

"Luxio Lux" Luxio pointed at Misty, who's impatiently waiting for him.

"Oh! Challenging Pewter Gym?" Ash quickly replied.

"Lux!" Luxio nodded. Ash nodded and walked towards Misty, "Let's go" says Ash. Misty smiled and begins following Ash going to the Pewter City Gym.

* * *

**-[Pewter City Pokémon Center – Outside]-**

* * *

While walking, Misty noticed the charred bike at the bike racks. Then she noticed something about her bike.

Wait, didn't she has something with a bike, she has a bike that-

Misty remembered when Ash ride her bike back in Viridian Forest, which reminds her with Viridian City Pokémon Center Raid-

Then Misty realized, she almost forgotten something.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU OWE ME A BIKE!"

* * *

**~{13:53 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Gym - Stage]-**

* * *

Pewter City Gym consist the rocky stage, considering the Gym Leader specialize in Rock Type, it was quite unique through. Suddenly, the gym was opened, showing two human figures. If looked more closely, it was Ash and Misty.

"I'm going to wait over the catwalk Ash" Misty stated before left to the catwalk, watching over the battle.

"I demand for Gym Battle!" Ash yelled. Suddenly the light turned on, showing the brown-skinned and asian-eyed person.

"If that so? What Pokémon are you going to use?" Brock noticed the Luxio on his side, "Do you really think your electric type could defeat my rock types?"

"One mistake for every gym leader around the region, they underestimate their opponent and thinking they could utterly destroys the opponent, however, most of the time they utterly destroyed by their opponent" Ash stated. Brock gasped and amused at his statement, he just made the mistake that most of gym leader around kanto do.

"Very well … you shall battle me now" Suddenly, the ground starts to shake, as the rocky field appeared from the left and right. Ash and Luxio quickly went to the trainer box, waiting for it.

After it was finished, Brock is the first one who released the Pokémon, "Go Onix!"

"GROAH!" Onix roared upon the release. Ash looked at Luxio, "Well then, looks like we have a huge disadvantage, do you want to fight it Luxio?"

"Lux!" Luxio firmly nodded. He jumped to the stage, ready for battle.

"Let's get the battle started, the challenger gets the first move" Brock stated.

"Alright, let's start the shower, Ice Fang(2) let's go!" Ash ordered. Luxio runs towards Onix and bites it. Onix roared in pain from the attack. Brock was surprised at the move, not expecting the Ice Type attack from the boy.

"Onix, Bind attack!" Brock ordered. Onix's tail quickly tries to wrap Luxio up.

"Luxio cancel the attack, use Return!" Ash ordered. Luxio tackled Onix's tail, knocking its tail away from him, "Now use Ice Fang!"

"Dodge it!" Brock ordered. However, since Onix already weakened by the attack, it was too slow to dodge the incoming Luxio. With that, Onix groaned in pain because of the incoming attack, panting heavily afterwards.

"Let's finish it Luxio, Quick Ice Fang combo, let's go!" Ash triumphantly ordered. Luxio smirked at this while charging towards the tired Onix, with his fang glowing light blue and running towards Onix with blur.

"Onix, counter it with Tackle!" Brock ordered.

"Jump!" Ash quickly ordered. Luxio jumped right after Onix shot itself to him, making it face-planted on the ground. Luxio did the same strategy like before, he bite Onix's tail, hard.

"RROOAAA!" Onix roared. With that, Onix was fainted. Luxio arrogantly walked to the trainer box, success that he just defeated Pokémon with huge advantage.

"Great job Luxio, I'm proud of you" Ash stated. Luxio smirked and nodded, he already proud of himself.

Brock still stunned after the earlier battle, he shook himself and recalled Onix inside his Poke Ball. He looked at the cheering boy with his Luxio. Brock sighed, he walked to the boy and gave him the Boulder Badge.

"That was a great battle, I didn't expect you to defeat me so easily with huge disadvantage, what's your name again?" Brock asked.

"Ash, my name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet" Ash quickly replied. Brock eyes went wide, '_so this is the Pewter Contest winner huh? This suddenly gets interesting._'

"Here" Brock gave him the Boulder Badge, "You deserve this."

"Yeah! … I got … Boulder Badge!" Ash did the pose with Luxio following behind, "Luxio!"

Brock sighed at his enthusiasm, which made Ash and Luxio wondering why, "What's wrong?"

"You know Ash, things doesn't work like this before, this place was used to owned by my father, but, he left for Pokémon Journey after my mother died long time ago" Brock sadly replied. Ash and Luxio was surprised by this.

"Well … sorry for asking" Ash quickly replied. Brock replaced his sorrowful face with a smile.

"It's okay actually, things are getting better now, I may can't reach my dream to become the greatest Pokémon Breeder but I already did great job on taking care of my brothers and sisters, which makes me happy" Brock replied with smile.

"Then why don't you go and catch your dream Brock?" suddenly, a masculine voice was heard from the main door. Ash, Luxio and Brock turned back, which surprisingly it's the man that looks exactly like Brock.

Misty decided to go down from the catwalk, "Hey … you must've be Flint, Brock's father!"

"Yes … I'm sorry for leaving home so early Brock, after your mother died from an accident, I tried to replace the missing piece of my heart for Pokémon Journey, but then, I realized that it was irreplaceable, I was a foolish for leaving my children and family alone, but now I want redemption, go catch your dream Brock, I take care the gym for you" Flint stated.

"You know dad … thank you" Brock quickly hugs Flint, much to Ash, Luxio and Misty's amusement. They released the hug and smirked.

"Before I go, there's something I must tell you first dad" Brock stated.

"Considering everything what I did before, tell me Brock, tell everything that was inside your heart" Flint stated. Brock pulled out something inside his pocket, which surprisingly it was a ball of yarn. Brock starts rambling about how to take care of the gym and his siblings while Flint furiously writing what he just said on a note.

"Slow down son, I can't write that fast!" Flint comically waved his hands to Brock. Meanwhile, Misty leaned from Ash's shoulder, looking at the Boulder Badge.

"So Ash, where are we going next?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to Cerulean City for Cascade badge and Cerulean Ribbon, I heard they specialize on water-type Pokémon there, so I definitely going to enter a water-type Pokémon for the contest" Ash triumphantly spoke. Misty face went pale upon hearing Cerulean City Gym, which noticed by Ash and Luxio.

"Is everything okay Misty?" Ash asked, concerned at her condition.

"It was nothing! Really" Misty chuckled sheepishly. Ash knew something was off from her, but he decided to shake it away, for now. Luxio sensed that she just lied to him.

"Luxio Lux!" Luxio growled at Misty.

"What's wrong Luxio?" Ash asked.

"Luxio Lu Luxio Lux!" Luxio rambled towards Ash.

"I can't understand what we're you saying Luxio, do you think something was off with Misty?" Ash guessed, while Misty is sweating bullet.

"Lux!" Luxio nodded. Ash sighed and turned to Misty.

"Misty, I know something was off with you and if you want to keep it as a secret, I respect that … anyway, I think we should be going to Cerulean City right now" Ash stated. He went off walking to Route 3, with Misty following behind.

* * *

**~{16:22 - 28 April 2001}~  
-[Pewter City Gate – To Route 3]-**

* * *

"Guys!" Ash, Luxio and Misty heard a yell from behind. They turned around and saw Brock is running to them.

"Brock? What are you doing here?" Ash asked after Brock reached him. After Brock catches his breath, he gave Ash a huge grin.

"Can I go on the journey with you Ash? I could see you have lots of potential" Brock begged. Ash and Luxio looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure thing Brock, welcome to the group!" Ash replied with the same huge grin. They continue walking towards Cerulean City, just then, Misty remembered something.

"Ash Ketchum! You owe me a bike!" Misty yelled at him. Ash and Luxio jolted up hearing this, surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Gee Misty, yes I replace it later, don't worry" Ash replied while holding his hands on defense. He already tired by Misty's rambling about wanting the replacement of his bike.

"A Bike?" Brock questioned.

"When I was going to Viridian City from Pallet Town, I accidently enraged flock of fearows and used Misty's bike, then I accidently broke her bike" Ash replied while shrugging his head. Brock turned to Misty and spoke, "Well Misty, he will replace it sooner, probably."

"I will replace your bike when I have enough money, I got one thousand PokeDollars from the earlier contest by the way" Ash stated.

"Well then, I'm going to wait for you to get the money to replace my bike …" Misty stated, "Consider yourself lucky because you're a Pokémon Coordinator."

"I'm both Pokémon Coordinator and Pokémon Trainer, Misty" Ash stated, "I have many strategy and maneuvers for my Pokémon, which comes in handy on both sides, right Luxio?"

"Lu" Luxio nodded. Ash focused back at his step.

It was silence for some minutes, Ash was thinking about many possibilities in training his Pokémon. He's thinking about dark type version of Counter Shield, the Electric Monster technique, and many more. Suddenly, Ash thought about something, it was something on his past that he overheard it while Delia is talking with Professor Oak.

* * *

**~{Flashback - 10 March 1991}~  
-[Ketchum's Residence – Living Room]-**

* * *

"What do you think Professor? Where is this child come from?" Delia asked Professor Oak.

"I don't know Delia, I found this child in front of my lab inside the basket, I know you need to take care of this child since you can't make any, I can't took care of him since I already have Gary with me" Professor Oak stated.

"But do you have any clue on where and who owns him Professor?" Delia asked him.

"Well, from what I see … the fabrics on the basket was clearly unusual and not like what I ever seen before, the paper that included with the baby also has unusual fabric. This clearly proof that Ash is clearly not from this world or came from another time" Professor Oak mused. Delia was shocked hearing this.

"But how is that possible? How Ash can came out from the space? If not, how Ash can time travel?" Delia questioned him.

"From the many possibilities I have counted, the highest changes are he came from the past, I still don't know why through …" Professor Oak suddenly went deep in thought, "The fabrics on the basket was made of Tauros fur, but this fur is unusual, the skin has it's DNA altered, like it wasn't even Tauros at all."

"Altered DNA?" Delia repeated.

"Yes, Altered DNA, I also has checked Ash's blood and finds his blood isn't usual as well, his blood isn't human. From my experience and experiment, Ash blood cells DNA have the combination of Triple-Helix and Quad-Helix. This kind of blood type is never been found. So far, we deduced that Ash is able to become an Ability User in fast rate, immunity from all kind of decease, super-human abilities, faster and smarter thought" Professor Oak stated, much to Delia's surprise.

"You mean … he came from outer space?!" Delia exclaimed. Professor Oak quickly shushed him.

"Calm down Delia, you know anyone could hear you yell that loud?!" Professor Oak hissed.

"Sorry Professor … but I just can't believe my adopted son was coming from outer space" Delia starts dropping some tears.

"Uh … Calm down Delia, that's just my theory, my outer space theory was proven because he has his DNA altered, while the time travel theory was proven from the fabrics is from Tauros' skin, but has it's DNA altered as well, however, the skin also looks rough, like it was thousand years old" Professor Oak deduced, "However, this haven't fully proven yet, I need to run some more tests with his DNA and body, so we can know what kind of abilities he has!"

"Professor! My son is not a test subject! I will never allow you to run tests with him!" Delia firmly stated. Professor Oak held his hands in defensive state.

"Calm down Delia, I know you only wants to protect your son, but we need to know is he came from outer space or not-"

"I don't care! I won't allow you to run tests to my son; he's still four years old!" Delia yelled at him. Professor Oak sighed at her statement, he stood.

"Well then, if that what you want Delia, I won't run tests on your son, however, if there's something wrong happened to your son, I can't help you anymore" Professor Oak walked out from the house, leaving the furious mother inside there. Unbeknownst to them, Ash had heard everything.

* * *

**(1) - Ash's regular Kanto uniform.**  
**(2) - No, it was Luxio's egg move, the Thunder Fang was taught specifically by Ash and Ho-oh.**

* * *

**Done ... Everything is done!**

**Mew: Well then, also you might need to work on some grammar ... or get Sky to beta-read this story as well.**

**Author: Mew, as long as Sky is busy, i can't send this story to her.**

**Latios: Oh well ... here we go again ...**

**Mew: Sky was a good beta-reader, so why not?**

**Author: Sky is too busy beta-reading 'Legendary of Betrayal' right now, and I'm not going to get her job building up! *Continues arguing with Mew***

**Latios: Anyway ... we would like to thank you for reading this fic.**

**Lucario: Don't forget to leave review, so we can know what you need.**

**Latios: Favorite this story if you like it.**

**Lucario: If you want more, try to follow the story.**

**Latios&amp;Lucario: Bye Bye!~**


	4. Chapter 2: Mount Moon! And The Legend Of

**YIIHA! Come on Latios! Faster!**

**Latios: Sure! YAAY! *Mew comes in***

**Mew: Hey guys, ho- WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE HOUSE?!**

**Author: Uh ...**

**Latios: Quick note! Author did not own Pokemon and this fanfiction was his, happy reading!**

**Mew: I JUST CLEANED THE HOUSE FEW HOURS AGO YOU PSY-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mount Moon! And The Legend of Moon Stone! (**Edited: 1/17/2015**)**

* * *

**~{10:31 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Route 3]-**

* * *

Route 3, where many wild Pokémon wandering around looking for food, and some are battling trainers to defend their freedom against Pokemon Trainers. Around the forest, here we could see our three favorite heroes walking down to Cerulean City. While walking, he was thinking about his past, sure he knew that he was adopted, he also knew about his altered DNA stuff, turns out it was his special abilities. He couldn't tell anyone about it, but yet, already mastered some of it.

* * *

**~{Flashback - 20 December 1997}~  
-[Professor Oak's Ranch – Professor Oak's Camp Event]-**

* * *

It was snowy place back then; kids are playing around, adults shoving away the snows from their home. In the clearing, here we could see two kids are playing with snowballs.

"Catch This!" Ash yelled. He threw a Snowball towards Serena, which promptly hit her.

"Ow!" Serena jolted up. She quickly glared at the one who threw her Snowball. She found Ash grinning like a mad man.

"Oh, do you really think it was funny eh? How about this!" Serena builds her own snowball and threw it to Ash, which he quickly dodged in swift fast.

"Ahahaha … You missed" Ash mused. Serena smirked and runs to the garage near Professor Oak's lab. Ash was confused at the moment. Suddenly, he felt light headache.

"Outch …" Ash held his hands on his head. His iris in his eyes suddenly turned to blue. He saw everything on his surrounding very slow. Also, he could think thousand times faster than he could.

"What's happening?" Ash muttered. His eyes suddenly turned back to normal, and everything went back to normal. Ash looked around, confused.

"Hmm … strange" Ash muttered. Ash took the shovel to build some snowman when suddenly the garage was bragged open, showing Serena and Leaf on a strange machine that looked like a huge Gatling gun.

"Haha! This is Snowball Thrower made specifically by me! You are the first subject Ash!" Leaf yelled. Ash saw in horror at the machine, he knew Leaf was good at technology, but he didn't expect she could do this. He braced himself to dodge himself, when the light headache arrived again.

"Ow …" Ash held his hand again. His eyes turned blue again as everything went very slow. That time, Leaf already starts the machine, throwing ten Snowballs per second to Ash. Unbeknownst to them, Ash already braced himself to dodge the snowballs, which surprisingly, he did. He dodged all the snowballs and sometimes hit it with the shovel. The girls was shocked at the sight, they didn't expect such dodging skill from the raven-haired kid.

"I told you he was weirdo!" Leaf yelled to Serena. The machine suddenly went off and red 'E' light was flashing, notifies them that the snows are empty.

As the machine stopped, Ash could be seen panting heavily. He held his head with his hand since he was having some headache. Leaf huffed and jumped off from the machine, "I'm going to other section, have fun with this weirdo" Leaf laughed before went away.

Serena sighed, he didn't expect the skill this boy has, and unlike any other kids, Serena think this was so cool. The ability to dodge and doing back flips that fast was truly amazing. Ash eyes suddenly went back to normal again and his headache disappeared. He mused and wondering, why it happened to him?

"Ash!" Serena yelled. She jumped from the machine and approached Ash. She quickly supported Ash before he collapsed.

"That was awesome Ash" Serena admired him. Before Ash could answer, the machine suddenly turned on again. He glared at the one who ride it. It was Gary and Leaf.

"I told you he can do that, here, let me proof it to you!" Leaf turned on the machine. Ash and Leaf saw in horror as the machine begins throwing snowballs to them.

"Look out!" Ash yelled. He quickly pushed Serena away from the target, which saved her from the hit. However, Ash was hit with thousands of Snow Balls at one direction; he didn't even have any second dodge the attack.

"Hah! What power? Ashy-boy is just too pathetic to dodge the attack" Gary arrogantly huffed, and then he stopped the machine.

"I told you! He dodges the attack really quick! Why did you don't believe me?" Leaf yelled at her future boyfriend.

"If gramps never knew this, then that was your imagination" Gary saw his rival covered with snow, while Serena was trying to dig the buried kid.

"Hmm … I must've seen something …" Leaf muttered. He watched Serena pulling Ash out from the snow, which she found it amusing.

* * *

**-[End of Flashback]-**

* * *

That time, Ash knew that he has some kind of ability that nobody has. That incident never happened again through, only Professor Oak and Gary that think it was Leaf and Serena imagination, even Ash disagree that he did all the dodging. For four years, he focused to master his ability; he named his ability 'Quick Thinker' which makes him thinks and reacts 1000 times faster and smarter than any human being. He hides that ability from anyone, even his mother and family. He trains himself around the forest, asking wild Pokémon to attack him for his training, which was doing really well.

"Look at that" Brock pointed at a tall mountain.

"That's Mount Moon, let's go!" Just after Ash says that, they heard a yell, "AAH!"

"What was that?!" Brock quickly asked. Luxio looked near the bush and ran to it.

"Luxio wait!" Ash followed him behind. Reaching the spot, they saw a scientist we're attacked in front of the Mount Moon entrance.

"Luxio use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Luxio charged the familiar yellow energy and shot it to the zubats, sending them away. They quickly approached the wounded scientist.

"Are you okay?" Brock quickly asked.

Suddenly, the scientist quickly stood up. He hugged Brock and spoke, "Yes, I'm okay and thank YOU SO MUCH FOR SAVING MY LIFE!" He starts crying anime tears.

"Umm … I was wondering why those zubats we're attacking you mister?" Ash asked. Suddenly, again, the scientist faced at Ash with comically angry face.

"Don't you dare calling me mister! I am Seymour! Seymour the scientist!" Seymour stated, "Science … future … and Pokémon!"

"Luxi …" Luxio sweat dropped at his attic.

"So uh Seymour, why are those zubats attacking you?" Ash asked. Seymour changed his gaze into confused one.

"That actually one of the problem I want to find out, you see, few days ago someone installed strung lights around here, which disturbs Pokémon inside the cave" Seymour explained with concerned voice.

"Strung lights?" Misty repeated.

"It's a lamp that used to light caves" Brock explained, "Anyway, we would like to cross Mount Moon so we could get to Cerulean City, can you lead the way Professor?"

"Absolutely my friend, anything for anyone who saved me!" Seymour yipped. They begin walking to the cave.

* * *

**~{12:01 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Chamber 1]-**

* * *

While walking, they saw some Zubat, Paras and Sandshrew around the cave. They seem extremely tired and wounded through.

"Pokémon around here isn't usually like this, usually they're active around the cave, this proven that this lights has been disturbing them" Seymour explained, "I think the one who installed these lights we're after the Moon Stone."

"Moon Stone?" Misty repeated.

"Moon Stone is used to evolve certain Pokémon" Brock explained to her, "I've heard this cave has many Moon Stone, so people tends to look as many as they can."

"That's right, but this was the first time someone installed the lights" Seymour explained, "I have investigated some rumors around here, they said that it was a massive meteor hidden under this cave."

"Can't you believe it?! Pokémon came from the outer space!" Seymour continued, "I think it was some kind of spaceship!"

"_That theory was false_" Ho-oh spoke telepathic to Ash. Ash jumped, he was startled with sudden telepathy message.

'_What do you mean?_' Ash thought in pretending manner.

"_You see … billion years ago, Arceus created the whole universe and world, then continued to create human and Pokémon, although it was Legendary Pokémon was the first one who created_" Ho-oh explained to him. Ash decided to agree with her, since she was a legendary Pokémon, she knew more than he was … probably.

"I don't really think Pokémon came from spaces" says Ash. They stopped walking and turned to Ash.

"What?" Seymour asked with confused face. Before Ash could answer, suddenly a clefairy came out from nowhere and used Tackle to Ash.

"Ah!" Ash yelled after being hit. His friends were quite shocked when they saw him getting attacked.

"That's for trying to steal Moon Stone!" Surprisingly, the clefairy spoke a feminine voice.

"You can talk?!" Seymour exclaimed, quite intrigued with the talking Clefairy. However, Clefairy didn't reply, instead, he ready for battle in front of Ash. Luxio quickly ready himself to defend his trainer.

"Lux! Luxio!" Luxio yelled. Ash slowly stood up and gazed towards the talking Clefairy.

"Gah, why did you attacked me?!" Ash asked. He already knew that it was a talking Clefairy. Suddenly, the Clefairy gave an evil smirk.

"You set up these lights, now you have to pay" Clefairy retorted.

"I don't set these lights up, but you … uh?" Ash felt something was struggling on his belt. He gazed to his belt and saw one of his Poke Ball was struggling. He opened it and released Riolu.

"Ri!" Riolu quickly hugged Clefairy.

"Riolu! You're here!" Clefairy yelled happily. Ash smiled, that Clefairy might be something else. Misty and Brock sighed in relief seeing his friends weren't going to get harmed further, while Seymour was confused at the moment.

"You know it?" Seymour asked. Clefairy smiled and nodded.

"You see, few months ago, there's a ship that coming from Unova to Sinnoh and was going to Kanto and crashed near the forest. I learned how to speak human for a month and just mastered it this week" the talking Clefairy spoke. Riolu released the hug.

"Rio Riolu Rio!" Riolu spoke to Clefairy proudly. The Clefairy seems surprised and quickly went to Ash.

"Oh thank you so much for saving Riolu, what's your name?" Clefairy asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash replied proudly, Luxio on his side yipped, "Luxio!"

"You know, you're the first person that going to know who the really I am, my name is Zorua" Suddenly, the Clefairy turned into something. It turned into a small, light brown fox; it has a blue hair around its body. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it.

**_"_****_Zorua. No Information Available."_**

Ash noticed there's a difference between the Zorua in the Pokedex and the one he scanned. Inside the Pokedex, some spot was red instead of blue and light brown instead of grey, "How can you have a different color?"

Zorua grimaced with that, "I don't know, but that's the reason why my memma ditched me … anyway, since you have Riolu, can I join your team, Please? Please? Please? Please?" Zorua begged to him, which surprisingly Riolu following after, "Rio?"

Ash is quite stunned by the puppy eyes look from the Tricky Fox and Emanation Pokemon, "Okay … but please don't do that …" Ash pulled out a Poke Ball and threw it to Zorua, "Go Poke Ball!"

It hit Zorua and sucked it inside. Then it continues to struggle three times, then clicked, notifies them that it was captured. Ash grabbed the Poke Ball and did the pose, "Yay … I got … Zorua!" with his Pokémon following after, "Luxio!" "Rio!"

Ash friends were quite stunned at first, "Wow Ash, you just captured a talking Pokémon."

"Yeah, but I wonder …" Ash mused. He released his newly captured Zorua from her Poke Ball.

"Thank you!" Zorua chirped. Before Ash could reply, a Clefairy suddenly passed them.

"Clefairy!~ Clefairy!~" It was carrying a Moon Stone on its paws.

"Follow it!" Seymour quickly ran following the jumping Clefairy. Brock shrugged, he followed Seymour with Misty and Ash following behind.

* * *

**~{13:19 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Chamber 9]-**

* * *

While following Seymour, Ash heard his Zorua was talking with Riolu, probably talking about battle experience, while Luxio seems dazed and thinking about something. Ash decided to speak up, "Are you okay Luxio?"

"Lux" Luxio nodded.

"You know Luxio, you seems little bit off right now, I can sense it, you know?" Ash replied him. Luxio was little bit surprised with this, he knew Ash is a rookie aura user.

"Lu" Luxio looked down. Ash smiled at him and pats him.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, you can tell me" Ash spoke to him. Luxio looked at him and shook his head.

"No? Okay then, I guesses we have to talk about this later …" Ash replied, shaking the subject off. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock briefly looked back and surprised by his interaction with Pokémon. They looked each other and talked.

"You know … Ash pretty much care about his Pokémon" Brock speaking up.

"Yeah … he was …" Misty muttered. Suddenly, they heard a high-pitched scream of 'Clefairy.'

"Oh no! It's in trouble!" says Seymour. He starts running again to the left, which was quite surprising to Ash, since he didn't really focused while walking there.

"Wait up!" Ash, Brock and Misty yelled. They ran after Seymour and found Seymour, facing a Clefairy that was grabbed by the familiar Meowth.

"Hah! Not so tough now aren't ya?" the talking Meowth spoke. Ash and Misty groaned hearing this.

"A Talking Meowth?!" Seymour and Brock yelled at the same time.

"Yeah! If ya 'xcuse me, imma ran now!" Meowth begins running while carrying a Moon Stone, however, it was stopped when Ash yelled, "Luxio use Thunder Bolt!"

"LUXIO!" Luxio yelled and shot the familiar yellow electric towards Meowth, which continues to fry him up, forcing him to release Clefairy.

"Clefairy!" Clefairy quickly run and jumped towards Seymour, "Are you okay?" Seymour asked.

"Clefairy …" Clefairy nodded. Out of nowhere, the familiar Team Rocket members appeared, Ash and Misty groaned at this.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled.

"And make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's r-"

"Luxio, shut him up, use Thunder!" Ash ordered before Meowth finished the sentence. Luxio shot the familiar attack towards Team Rocket, however, this time Jessie and James already got out from the way, which left Meowth alone to get hit by the electricity. He into a fried cat.

"How dare you interrupt our motto!" Jessie yelled angrily at the group.

"Luckily we didn't get zapped out" James added.

"T-this j-just like wen I g-got shocked when i-installing dat lights" says Meowth between gasps. Misty, Brock, Ash and their Pokémon were quite surprised at this.

"You guys are the one who installed these lights?!" Seymour yelled in disbelief. Meowth suddenly recovered from the attack and jumped towards his group.

"Yap! We want dat Moon Stone so we can get our Pokémon charged up" Meowth stated. Then, he saw Luxio's body was sparking electricity, he flinched and backed off, afraid of getting zapped once more.

"Oh no you don't! Zorua let's go!" Ash yelled. Zorua quickly jumped to the battlefield.

"You think you're the only Pokémon that can talk?! I can talk too you know?!" Zorua taunted at the meowth, much surprise to the Team Rockets.

"That thing-" James said in mid-sentence.

"-can talk!" Jessie finished.

"Then let's catch it!" Meowth yelled. Jessie released Ekans and Koffing to the battle field.

"Tag battle! Zubat let's go!" Brock released Zubat, much to Ash's surprise.

"When did you have Zubat?" Ash asked him.

"I caught one back at the cave mouth" Brock simply stated. Ash hung his head down in shame, "Why I didn't catch one as well …"

"Doesn't matter what Pokémon you have, we will steal it anyway, go Ekans!" Jessie released her Pokémon.

"Koffing go!" James released Koffing.

"Koffing use Smog!" James ordered. Koffing released the black smoke towards Zorua and Zubat.

"What moves do you know?" Ash quickly asked Zorua, which promptly made Brock and Misty sweat dropped.

"Scratch, Fake Tears, Dark Pulse, Foul Play and Night Daze!" Zorua quickly yelled back, "Use Dark Pulse!" Ash pointed.

"Zubat use Double Team!" Brock ordered. Zorua charged a purple orb in front of her mouth and sent dark and purple circles from the orb towards the smoke, which made the smoke explode. Zubat suddenly copied itself and charged towards Ekans.

"Ekans!" Ekans hissed painfully after getting attacked. Zubat went back to its position, ready for next order. Ash turned to Misty and Seymour, "Go! We take care of them from here!"

"Luxio!" Luxio yelled at them as well. Ash saw his companion ran with the scientist away from the cave. Ash turned back and nodded at Brock.

"Aright, let's wrap this up, use Dark Pulse again!" Ash ordered.

"Supersonic let's go!" Brock ordered. Zorua shot the familiar purple and black beam towards the rocket Pokémon.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, Tackle attack!" James continued. Koffing charged towards the attack while Ekans shot purple stings towards the attack, which counters the Dark Pulse attack. However, it couldn't dodge the incoming Supersonic attack.

"What's happening?!" Jessie yelled in concern. She saw her Ekans and James' Koffing are attacking each other.

"Now those Pokémon are confused, use Dark Pulse again Zorua!" Ash ordered. However, Zorua has another idea inside her head; she charged a purple orb and shot it towards the Rockets, blasting them off to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY AGAIN!" they yelled in unison while soaring through the sky once again. Zorua, Ash and Brock cheered in their success.

"Yeah! Finally I could use Shadow Ball perfectly!" Zorua cheered.

"Congratulations Zorua!" Ash cheered. Just then, Brock noticed something.

"Where's Meowth?" Brock asked. Ash, Zorua, Riolu and Luxio looked at each other, then they shrugged, not knowing where the Scratch Cat going.

* * *

**~{15:46 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Outside]-**

* * *

Misty and Seymour already got out from the cave while Clefairy is on Misty's lap. They slowed down as soon they noticed they weren't being followed.

"Wow, I was wondering what happened with Ash and Brock" Misty wondered while looking back.

"You shouldn't be worried about them" They heard a voice in front of them. They looked at the source of sound and found a talking Meowth in front of them. Misty groaned seeing this.

"Now you here, why don't ya give me dat moon stone?" Meowth threatened.

"Clefairy …" Clefairy shivered in fear.

"Enough! Staryu let's go!" Misty released her staryu at the lake. It quickly surfaced on the water, ready for battle.

"Yu!" Staryu cried as Misty ordered, "Staryu use Swift!" Staryu sent several yellow stars towards Meowth, mercilessly hitting him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Meowth yelled in pain.

"Now use Water Gun!" Misty ordered triumphantly. Staryu sprayed powerful Water Gun attack towards Meowth, which sending him flying off to the sky.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF ONCE AGAIN!" Meowth yelled, before blinked just like a star on the sky. Misty and Seymour cheered as she recalled Staryu back inside her Poke Ball. Just then, Ash and Brock appeared with their Pokémon following behind.

"Are you alright?!" Ash asked in concern.

"We're fine, also I got a change to blast that annoying cat" Misty spoke with her arms crossed. Ash and Brock high-fived, they're happy at their actions.

* * *

**~{19:20 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Outside]-**

* * *

It's already night-time, they finally got outside the confusing cave maze and starts to camp in front of the cave hole. Luxio and Clefairy seem talking among themselves. Ash has Riolu and Zorua out from their Poke Ball, since they knew each other; it's obvious they need to talk.

"Alright, they're ready" Brock spoke in enthusiasm. He begins giving some Pokémon foods to their Pokémon.

"What did you put on it?" Seymour asked, quite interested with the recipe.

"I specially made this specifically with my own recipe, it uses some Pokémon food combination through" Brock explained shortly, not going to explain the whole recipe.

"Let me see" Seymour asked. Brock gave his Pokémon food to Seymour, which surprisingly, he ate it, "Hmm … not bad."

"Really?" Ash asked with raised eyebrow. Seymour gave the Pokémon Food to Ash. He ate it and quickly spit it out from his mouth. Brock and Misty laughed at this.

"Taste so awful" Ash shuttered. He quickly gave it to Brock.

"Lux!" Luxio suddenly yipped at Ash. He surprised at sudden yelp, "What's wrong Luxio?"

"Luxio lux!" Luxio pointed at the Clefairy, who's running towards another cave.

"You want us to follow it?" Ash asked. Luxio nodded and begins running after it.

"Wait for us!" Ash yelled. Brock and Misty quickly packed up and following behind, their Pokémon following after.

* * *

**~{19:50 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Unknown]-**

* * *

"Whoa …" they muttered in awe as they saw the massive shining rock at the center of the cave. The clefairy put the Moon Stone it was holding into the rock, which making it glows. Suddenly, out from nowhere, several clefairys gathered around and starts dancing around the rock.

"Now I get it! Pokémon must've ride from the sky to the earth! Now they have activated this machine to go out to the space!" Seymour deduced out loud. Ash, Luxio, Riolu and Zorua sweat dropped. It was certainly a wrong answer.

Speaking of space, Ash thought about this again. He haven't found anything about his family or whatsoever, however, somehow this place seems familiar to him. Suddenly, Seymour grabbed Ash's collar, surprising him.

"Do you know what I'm saying?!" Seymour yelled at him. Ash didn't know what was he talking about, since he dazed in thought for some minutes there.

"Uh … no?" Ash hesitantly answered him. Seymour seems to accept that answer, "Doesn't matter. Come on! Let's see that st-"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, they looked at the source and saw the trio Team Rocket, "Prepare for trouble inside this cave …"

"And make it double like you should!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Just after he said that, Ash yelled, "Luxio, Thunder!"

Once again, Jessie and James got out from the way as the Thunder attack zapped Meowth, burning him to crisp. Grinning, Luxio jumped to the field, ready to battle.

"Wow, these jokers are really annoying" says Zorua, annoyed because of Team Rocket. Riolu nodded in agreement.

"Onix let's go!" Brock sent Onix for battle. Onix gave its loud cry, notifies him it was ready for battle.

"Koffing go!" James released his Koffing.

"Go Ekans!" Jessie released her Pokémon. Although James was the first one to attack, "Koffing use Smokescreen!" Koffing released the familiar dark smoke towards them. Ash and his friends coughed up.

"Zorua *cough* Use Night Daze, clear the smoke!" Ash yelled. Zorua quickly recovered herself as her paws are glowing purple. She hit the ground with her front paws as purple dark shield formed around her and her trainer, covering both of them. After the attack finished, the smoke was nowhere to be seen. But what's more surprising was that the massive boulder we're nowhere to be seen.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at the same time. Not believing what they just saw.

"Onix dig! Follow them!" Brock ordered while pointing at the ground. Onix obeyed as it dug itself to the ground, following Team Rocket after.

"Let's go! They could be anywhere!" Misty yelled at Ash. Ash nodded and closed his eyes, he sensed that Team Rocket was nearby, "Follow me!"

Brock was quite confused at the moment, however, he decided to ask him later, "Wait for me!"

* * *

**~{21:34 - 30 April 2001}~  
-[Mount Moon – Outside]-**

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite Team Rocket trio is sliding down from the hill with the stone. They arrogantly laughed at their success.

"Finally! We can impress the boss with this!" Jessie giggled.

"That's right Jessie, the boss will certainly happy with this, and then we will get raised from our rank!" James stated proudly.

"Dis stone was quite expansive ya kn- Whoa!" Meowth was interrupted when the boulder stopped. He looked in front of them and saw Onix, we're pushing the rock.

"Release it you nitwit!" Jessie angrily yelled at it. However, instead of releasing the stone, it roared and flipped the stone, making them fall.

Jessie was the one who recovered from the attack faster, "That's it!" Jessie yelled in anger. He pulled James and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" James retorted. Before she could answer, Ash and the group appeared, except, Seymour wasn't with them.

"Team Rocket! Give that stone back!" Ash yelled at them. Ash only has Luxio out from his Poke Ball through, the rest of his Pokémon we're inside his belt.

Team Rocket arrogantly laughed as they begin their motto, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" after he said that, again, Ash ordered, "Luxio use Thunder Bolt!"

Jessie and James already got out from the way, just like before, Luxio's Thunder Bolt attack quickly fried Meowth into crisps.

"Aww … This was da six time ya zap me like dat this day!" Meowth shuttered while trying to recover himself. Koffing and Ekans quickly ready for battle to protect their 'trainers'.

"I disagree to get this humiliation! Ekans use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, Smog attack!" James ordered.

"Luxio use Thunder Bolt; let's spark things up shall we?" Ash ordered. He got several ideas inside his head to blast Team Rocket off to the sky with style. Luxio shot the powerful Thunder Bolt attack towards Smog and Poison Sting attack, it surprisingly made the smoke explode, giving some dark sparkles.

"Good job, now let's begin the test, use Thunder!" Ash ordered. Luxio used thunder to the sparkles and it soon begins gathering and turned into a dark monster.

"What da?!" Meowth yelled in fear. It looked like Gengar, except only with black silhouette, evil red eyes and devilish grin.

"Let's wrap this up, Thunder Dark Pulse let's go!" Ash ordered. Suddenly, the illusionary Gengar shot the powerful Dark Pulse Attack, combined with a Thunder attached at the middle of the ring.

"AH!" Jessie and James exclaimed in fear. They accepted their fate for getting hit from the attack, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY WITH STYLE ONCE AGAIN!" blasting off to the sky with some black smoke trails upon the blast.

"We did it!" Ash yelled happily. He turned back to see the slack jawed Brock, Misty and Seymour, "Did you see that?! A combination between electric attack and dark smoke allows 'reincarnating' a monster and allows it to use dark-type or ghost-type attack!"

"That was something quite impossible …" Seymour muttered.

"Yep, he's a Pokémon Coordinator and Pokémon Trainer" Misty added. She amused to see how awesome it was to become a Pokémon Coordinator; she decided to ask Ash about it later.

"Yeah … but there's something I really want to know, back inside the cave, he closed his eyes and says that he found them, it's like he could sense them" Brock deduced.

"It's because he is" Misty replied with a chuckle. Brock and Seymour we're surprised with the answer. Ash has finished cheering and walked to his group.

"So? Are we going to sleep here?" Ash asked.

"Sure Ash, it's already night time anyway" Brock replied.

"Look!" Seymour pointed at something. The clefairys came out from the hole that Onix dig and begins surrounding the rock. They begin to sing and gathered around the stone.

"Wow, that's … I never heard this kind of song before" Brock muttered while listening to the song Clefairy made.

However, Ash has a complete different thought, he was thinking about his past, who is his father? Who is his real mother? All he remembered about his past is when his blood mother told him a word, "Renegade."

Brock, Misty and Seymour was quite confused with this, "What did you say?"

Ash slightly turned to Brock and asked, "Brock, do you know what is Renegade?"

"Renegade? Who's that?" Brock asked.

"No, not a name, I mean like Pokémon species or something" Ash stated, "Do you know anything about it?"

"So far as I see … I don't know" Brock stated. Just then, Seymour cleared his throat.

"Excuse me … but I think I know what do you mean by Renegade" Seymour stated. Everyone attention turned to him, "billions years ago, Arceus created two humans that entirely different than the normal one, this human have supernatural power and strange eyes. The left eyes have a red iris, and the right one was a blue iris."

"So, what happened to them?" Brock asked.

"Arceus however, saw this as a mistake, he sent his legendary Pokémon after them to kill them which they did, then he created another normal human like us" Seymour quickly stated. Ash, Brock and Misty nodded in acceptance.

"So what kind of power they could do? Like running above inhuman speed?" Ash guessed.

"Indeed, around the ancient ruins and relics our scientist had gathered, we also find that this 'Renegade' could think and react thousand times faster than any human being, also, few relics we found proven that they are immortal, however, this doesn't means they can't be defeated" Seymour explained.

"What was the gender again?" Ash asked.

"One of them was male, and the other one was a female counter part" Seymour explained. Ash put his hand on his chin. Now he knew what is his species, but doesn't that mean the Legendary Pokémon wouldn't agree about this? He's going to be hunted by the whole Legendary Pokémon if they find out and knew about this, especially Arceus. Now, he knew and will try harder to ensure that his species doesn't extinct, as a Renegade, probably.

'_Oh crap, I forgot about Ho-oh_' Ash thought.

"_What about me?_" Ho-oh asked him through his mind.

* * *

(1) - Ash and Luxio has a habit to fry Team Rocket's Meowth into crisps XD.  
(2) - I'm out of idea for good species name -_-.

* * *

**Hey there, so you finished reading already? Well, Latios and I got sort of punishment for wrecking the house.**

**Latios: I told you flying around the house was forbidden.**

**Author: You never told me that! Anyway, we're going to have some reviews answered right now, Latios?**

**Latios: Right ... let's see, from 'Dat 1 guy' he said: "Did u get inspiration for some of your stories from 'Pokemon: a New song', 'Child of Mew', and 'Betrayed Ones Return'? They are all in your favs and the basic concepts are similar. (I'm just wondering ;) ) Also, after you finish the main stories that you are working on, will u work on 'Legend of Life and Destruction' and 'Hybrid Story:Child of Mew' as your main projects? Love these stories man, even with the errors. :) :) :) :) :)"**

**Author: Eh ... from 'Pokemon: A New Song' yes, but not 'Child of Mew and 'Betrayed Ones Return', this just some mutation story between 'Hybrid Story: Child of Mew' and 'Pokemon: A New Song', that's all.**

**Latios: Okay, next review from 'SuicuneSwag' he said: "Okay. The story is good, I like how Ash has become a coordinator, it's interesting. This story, however, does have its flaws. It is very confusing, though. I do not intend to be rude, but it switches from past to present a lot. It also makes titles sound weird. For example, I am quoting here, I thought you were Pokemon Trainer. It is a good story, but just a little confusing! Don't give up, because I will keep reading!"**

**Author: *Hung his head in shame* Sigh ... I'm going to get Sky to beta-read this story later as well ...**

**Latios: Finally you decided! We've been waiting too long for this. But wasn't she's busy? I suggest you ask Fallingarcher22 for this.**

**Author: Alright ... Next up.**

**Latios: From 'ThirteenMoney' he said: "Just a quick question; Will Ash be catching Lugia as well as Ho-Oh? They are the tower duo, and it would make sense for him to capture them both. Other then that, great chapter!"**

**Author: Thank you! Anyway, he's not going to capture Lugia because it would trigger some one-sided Guardianshipping. I don't like conflicting shippings, it makes me confused sometimes. Althrough I was thinking about his immerse power and ability as 'Renegade' species :P.**

**Latios: Alright, next one is from ... 'Thor94' he said: "good contest. then, what is that trick about DNA (it's ash dna or tauros fur dna)? ash sent in futur by celebi?"**

**Author: You see the reason why in this chapter.**

**Latios: Hmm ... I think that was the only interesting reviews that caught my eye.**

**Author: Good ... anyway, before you leave, don't forget to favorite if you like this.**

**Latios: Also, try to follow the story if you want more. *Mew and Lucario appeared***

**Mew: Don't forget to leave a review so we know your opinion, NOW GET BACK TO WORK!**

**Lucario: *Laughing hard***

**Latios&amp;Author: Fine!**


	5. Chapter 3: Cerulean City! Strategy Overl

**Alright, next up!**

**Author: I'm going to be blunt with you, i do not own Pokemon.**

**Latios: Yeah, it's just us inside here, Mew and Lucario just left to the stone to get some foods.**

**Author: We're going to answer some reviews first.**

**Latios: Alright, first is from 'Thor94' he said: "good chapter and interesting theory.  
so ash could be a renegade?  
if yes, why arceus choose him as chosen one? forgive his past mistake?"**

**Author: You get the answer in this chapter ...**

**Latios: ... i think that's all the interesting reviews that caught my eyes.**

**Author: What?! So short ...**

**Latios: Yeah ... anyway, let's start the film, we don't want to wait any longer eh?**

* * *

**This Chapter is Beta-Read by: Fallingarcher22**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cerulean City! Strategy Overload and Ho-oh Debut!**

* * *

**~{12:10 - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City - Gate]-**

* * *

Finally our heroes arrived at Cerulean City, Ash was eager to get his second badge and ribbon. However, Misty was being very reluctant to go into town.

"What's wrong with Cerulean City anyway?" Ash asked. He was genuinely curious about her apparent problem.

"There's so many ghost type Pokémon around" says Misty trying to creep them out, "I also heard rumors of murders around this place."

Ash and Brock very curious about this, "I thought this place was full of water-types."

"Why don't we just go to the Vermilion City instead? That place has so many boats" says Misty with a gleam in her eyes. Ash and Brock looked each other, before nodding.

"Look Misty, I'm going to compete in the contest here and win the Cerulean Ribbon and Cascade badge, are you going to miss your opportunity to see my appeals?" Ash asked her. Misty quickly shut up; she really likes it when Ash is appealing for contest.

"N-no! But … sigh … fine, let's go" Misty gave up. Brock and Ash giggled hearing this, when suddenly all the two could feel was pain.

"Ow!" Ash and Brock yelled in unison.

When they looked up they could see an irritated Misty holding her trusty mallet.

* * *

**~{-:- - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Hall of Origin]-**

* * *

Meanwhile, Arceus was watching his Chosen One from the Lake of Observation. His emotions we're twisted, from anger, revenge, comfort and calamity. He knew that Ash was the Child of Prophecy, as well as his Chosen One. And no, he didn't pick Ash since he was associated with the Power of One prophecy itself.

"Father, did you call me?" Arceus turned back to see Ho-oh. Even inside the Pokeball, Ho-oh could still appear and in the Hall of Origin.

"Yes Ho-oh, how long have you know about the Child of Prophecy and my Chosen One?" Arceus asked her.

"I have known him for three weeks. His heart is pure and untainted, although I knew he was a Renegade, one of the old human from the past" Ho-oh explained. "But I wonder, how did he get here? Did they have a child and lock him up in a time-space bubble?"

"Time-space bubbles cannot be used on a child" Arceus replied, "The Renegade human species is just too perfect, they're immortal, powerful, smarter than the new humans I created."

"He's just like his father selflessly protecting other beings. He also makes a great influence to others, Nathan would be proud of him" says Ho-oh.

"How dare you speak that tainted name Ho-oh?!" Arceus boomed. Ho-oh however, didn't seem fazed with this.

"You commanded us and controlled us, so you could betray and kill them. They're not going to make a whole colony of Renegades to attack us, they only have a child! A child that mysteriously teleported to the future in order to survive from you!" Ho-oh retaliated.

"Have you no respect to your king?! I am Arceus, the creator of the world! And I told you the latest humans I created are better than the Renegade!" Arceus boomed again.

"But what about the things your humans have done?! You gave Damon the Jewel of Life and trusted him with it, but what came because of that?! You've been betrayed, even attacked by people from the past!" Ho-oh retaliated, "I did this because I care! For thousands of years, I've been looking for a human without a tainted aura and heart, and I have found one. His name is Ash Ketchum, a Renegade and MY trainer!" Ho-oh stated with a look of anger and determination. Arceus was shocked at this revelation.

"You picked a trainer?! AND IT WAS RENEGADE?! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING HO-OH?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR DUTY?!" Arceus yelled in anger, ready to attack Ho-oh.

"WE LEGENDARIES HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR ARCEUS! YOU AREN'T YOURSELF ANYMORE! BEFORE DAMON TOOK JEWEL OF LIFE OUT FROM YOU….YOU LOVED US!" Ho-oh retaliated in pure anger, "I have had enough of you … you always yelled at us, ordered us and if we disobeyed, you forced and controlled us."

Ho-oh stared into Arceus' eyes with anger, "You're not our Father, and you're an imposter."

Ho-oh left the Hall of Origin through the door, leaving a speechless Arceus. Ever since Arceus lost the Jewel of Life, his behavior changed. Every legendary Pokémon was sad with this new behavior. This "new' Arceus was disliked by many of the legendaries, and now many openly disrespected him.

* * *

**~{13:15 - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Gym - Stage]-**

* * *

Ash is now standing between the three Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily. Brock left to go check on a building that had reported being robbed. Misty had braced herself to approach the gym, nervous about how Ash would react after finding out the truth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Misty?" Daisy stated with arrogant tone. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Do you know them?"

"Well Ash, I am the fourth Sensational Sisters of this gym, I left them since they only care about contests!" Misty replied with anger in her voice. Ash and Luxio looked at each other, and then they gave a devilish smirk.

"Well then Misty, I'm here for Cascade Badge and I heard Cerulean Ribbon Contest are going to held in your gym, I was wondering if I could get both in one battle …" said Ash as he gave a sly smile.

"Wait, contest?" Lily tensed up. She took closer look to Ash, and then squealed, "You're Ash Ketchum! That awesome Pokémon Coordinator!"

"Looks like people saw competing in the Pokémon Contests huh?" Ash chuckled sheepishly, "So, are you going to battle me? I really do need that badge actually."

"Uh you see … we, like, can't battle you right now, because, like, three other trainers from pallet town defeated us" Daisy replied with sad tone.

"Yeah, we have to rush our Pokémon to Pokémon Center before the contest starts since they utterly destroyed us" Violet stated. Ash hung his head in desperation, "I'm going to get ready for the Cerulean Ribbon Contest first then."

"Hold it Ash, I'm the fourth Sensational Sisters here, and I could battle you for that badge right now if you want" Misty stated. Ash gave his trademark smile and yelled, "Let's do this!"

Ash and Misty quickly ran to each trainer box while Lily acted as the referee, "This is gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Misty Water Flower from Cerulean City, trainers release your Pokémon!"

"Let's go Luxio!" Ash pointed. However, Luxio shook his head.

"No? Okay then, go!" Ash released a Pokémon. It was an 'Arceus'.

"W-W-WHAT?! ARCEUS?!" Misty yelled in disbelief. Ash also gasped seeing this. He focused his aura and finds out that it wasn't 'Arceus', it was Zorua.

"You better not underestimate me Misty, just because I have 'Arceus' in my team" Ash replied with a smirk, trying to hold his laughter back. Misty knew she was fighting a losing battle; she released her Pokémon, "Go Staryu!"

"Yu!" Staryu yelled. However, seeing 'Arceus' in front of it makes Staryu shiver in fear.

"'Arceus' use Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered. 'Arceus' sent beam of dark purple circles to Staryu.

"Staryu dodge it!" Misty yelled in desperation. Staryu tried to dodge the attack; but got hit from the left side.

"Sta!" Staryu yelled in pain.

"Staryu use Swift!" Misty ordered.

Pulling itself off the ground Staryu struggled to throw out swift.

"Counter Shield with Night Daze!" Ash ordered. 'Arceus' tapped its feet on the ground and the Night Daze attack formed a shield dissolving the swift attack.

"How did you catch Arceus anyway?!" Misty yelled from the other side. Ash and 'Arceus' gave a sly smile.

"Oh, you'll find out eventually" Ash replied, "Night Daze, finish it."

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Misty quickly ordered. Staryu shot the water gun attack to the 'Alpha' Pokémon as it formed the dark shield again. Then the Night Daze overpowered the water type attack and went straight towards Staryu.

"It's finished" Ash triumphantly smirked. However, he saw Misty has an evil smile on her face.

"I would like to see you try, Destiny Bond!" Misty yelled. Ash was surprised, Staryu couldn't learn Destiny Bond! Staryu sent out pulse of energy and it hit 'Arceus' before it landed the hit and soon after the attack hit leaving Staryu fainted. 'Arceus' roared in pain as it collapsed and turned into Zorua.

Misty and everyone faces were priceless, "You know that Zorua and Zoroark are the ONLY Pokémon that can learn Night Daze right? I already gave you a clue that it's not a real Arceus" Ash laughed at her face.

"DAMMIT ASH! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Misty yelled from her trainer box as she recalled Staryu back inside its Poke Ball.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle; trainers release your next Pokémon!" Lily yelled.

"Return Zorua, you did well … Let's go Riolu!" Ash released Riolu.

"Rio!" Riolu barked ready for battle.

"Bad move Ketchum! Starmie you're up!" Misty released the Mysterious Pokémon. Ash groaned. He didn't expect she would use type advantages over him.

"Riolu use Force Palm!" Ash ordered. Riolu charged to Starmie with his paws glowing white purple.

"Starmie Rollout!" Misty ordered. Staryu jumped and starts rolling like a boomerang towards Riolu. Riolu used Force Palm as soon as Starmie was within reach.

"Riolu use-" However, it didn't finished, Riolu was hit several times by Starmie's Rollout as if it was playing with him. It was too fast for Riolu.

"Dammit, Riolu let's take this to the next level, use Trick Room!" Ash ordered triumphantly. Misty surprised with his decision, Riolu can't learn Trick Room!

Riolu begins to glow for few seconds as the surrounding begins forming a purple room. After that, the room disappeared, showing Riolu in a battle stance.

"Riolu use Quick Force Palm combo let's go!" Ash ordered. Riolu suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Starmie in split second and used Force Palm. Starmie was sent careening towards the ground and landed with a **THUD**.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled. She saw Starmie is struggling to stand up, "You still want to battle?"

"Mie!" Starmie nodded, Misty smirked and ordered, "Use Swift!"

"Run riolu!" Ash yelled. Misty was confused at the time Riolu begins running.

Riolu ran around the field as Starmie shooting yellow stars towards him, it followed Riolu around the field, confusing everyone, "What are you doing Ash?! This battle won't end if you use that strategy!"

"Not for long, Riolu, hide behind Starmie!" Ash ordered. Riolu quickly ran towards Starmie and grabbed it, "Now use it as your shield!"

"What?!" Misty yelled in disbelief. Riolu grabbed Starmie to cover himself from the Swift attack; it hit Starmie continuously till it was fainted.

"Haha! Strategy Overload. I. Win!" Ash triumphantly spoke as he crossed his arm. Riolu released the fainted Starmie on his paws and jumped to his trainer's box.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum wins the battle!" Lily yelled.

"Riolu rio" Riolu cheered up. Luxio quickly yipped, "Luxi!"

Misty recalled her Pokémon and sighed, she murmured thank you word at the Poke Ball before putting it inside her belt. She approached Ash, "Well Ash, I want to know how your Riolu can learn Trick Room."

"I don't know, Zorua said that he learned Trick Room from his father back in Sinnoh region, she said something about his bloodline" Ash shrugged. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well Ash, you've must be wondering why my Staryu can use Destiny Bond right?" Misty asked him.

"Actually yeah … as far as I know Staryu and its evolutionary line can't learn Destiny Bond" Ash replied.

"Staryu learned Destiny Bond back when I was fishing, she was talking to a wild Umbreon and attempt to learn that move" Misty stated, "Starmie perfected that move few days ago, it's quite abnormal for a Staryu, but I'm glad it is."

"Hmm … anyway, do you want to know why your Swift attack could attack your own Starmie?" Ash offered him to ask.

"Actually yeah, I want to know how" Misty replied, intrigued wanting to know how.

"It was one of my strategies when trying to increase the speed of Pokémons attack. Since using Trick Room doubles Riolu speed, added with Quick Attack effect, it could rival Swifts attack speed" Ash explained to her, "Also, Swift isn't 'undodgeable' though the attack has a very high chance to hit the opponent."

"No wonder I lost … you sure are smarter than you look" Misty replied him. Ash silently thanked Ho-oh for teaching him those strategies, but he still didn't understand the strange feeling inside his heart when he talked to her.

"Here" Lily gave Ash the Cascade Badge.

"Yeah … I got the Cascade Badge!" Ash did his signature pose, "Luxio!" "Rio!"

"So, are you going to prepare for the upcoming Pokémon Contest here?" Misty asked him. Ash recalled Riolu inside his Poke Ball.

"Yup! Also I heard Wallace are coming to Kanto as a judge and thousands people are going to participate" Ash replied. Misty gave him a ridiculous look at him.

"Really? Where?" Misty asked.

"In Cerulean Stadium next week at ten o'clock in the morning, they said it's going to be the biggest Pokémon Contest in the entire Kanto history" Lily stated.

"Also, the prize isn't only the ribbon, like, they will give money and, like, trophy as well" Daisy added.

"What makes it even more exciting that the winner can have a chance to battle Wallace in Contest!" Violet added with a giggle. Ash glared at Luxio and smirked.

"Well then, I guess we have to use her for the contest huh?" Ash replied with a smirk.

"You're going to use Zorua Ash?" Misty asked with raised eyebrow.

"No, this Pokémon is much powerful and beautiful, I have her in my last slot" Ash stated. Misty was confused at his statement.

"You have four Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"Yup! I didn't show you the last one since you're going to squeal at how beautiful she is" Ash replied. Misty fumed as she pulled out her mallet, ready to hit Ash.

"What Pokémon?" Misty asked. Ash and Luxio quickly backed off.

"It's a Legendary Pokémon from Johto, you can see her later in the contest okay?" Ash quickly replied. Misty, Daisy, Violet and Lily shocked at his statement.

"Legendary Pokémon?!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Yep! I won't tell what species she is, but you'll see her in Pokémon Contest later" Ash begins walking outside the Pokémon Center with Misty following behind, "Oh yeah, please don't tell anyone about this before the Pokémon Contest starts, okay?"

"Sure thing Ash" Misty stated.

"You can count on me" Lily added.

"Okay Ash, take care!" Daisy added.

"Yes Ash, good luck!" Violet finished. Ash continued to walk outside the stadium with Misty following behind.

* * *

**~{15:33 - 2 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

Reaching the Pokémon Center, Ash and Misty has reunited back with Brock. When they asked where Brock went, he only said he had some business to attend to. Ash and his friends approached Nurse Joy on the desk who turned and cheerfully spoke, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like to participate on the upcoming Cerulean City Pokémon Contest" Ash stated as he give his Pokedex to her. Nurse Joy took the pokedex and begins registering him.

"All set, would you like to have the schedule?" Nurse joy offered, "Yes please."

Nurse Joy took out a piece of paper and begins writing the schedule from her computer. She gave it to Ash after he was finished, "Here you go, thank you for participating in Cerulean City Pokémon Contest."

"It's my pleasure" Ash simply replied before walking away. Not too long, Brock quickly begins his usual attempt to flirt with Nurse Joy.

"Oh Nurse Joy, you are the shinin- AAH!" Brock yelled in pain as he got struck by a small bolt of electricity from Luxio. Misty was about to hit Brock with her mallet after all.

"Thanks Luxio!" Misty thanked him, "Luxi!" Misty begins dragging Brock out from the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**~{19:20 - 9 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Stadium – Preparation Room]-**

* * *

Ash was getting prepared for his first appeal. He was more excited, because today he was going to use Ho-oh in this appeal. There were many other trainers around preparing as well.

"Now we welcome the new Pokémon Coordinator, Ash Ketchum!" Ash heard the referee yelled. Ash took some deep breath before going to the stage; he's going to unleash all strategy ideas inside his head.

'_Are you ready Ho-oh?_' Ash thought.

"_Yes Ash, let's do this_" Ho-oh stated. Ash braced himself as he walked up to the stage.

* * *

**~{13:20 - 9 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Stadium - Stage]-**

* * *

He walked to the main stadium and found a very shocking sight. There are so many people, hundreds if not thousands of people were watching, as well as the paparazzi and news reporters. Ash also sees Wallace, Mister Contesta and Mister Sukizo.

"And here it is folks, the winner of the Pewter Ribbon last month with amazing strategy, let us see what kind of strategy this boy going to use today!" the referee yelled. Ash smirked, he held Ho-oh's Poke Ball on his hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you here Contest Master Wallace, today I'm going to show you my best, Ho-oh Spotlight!" Ash threw Ho-oh on the air. Everyone gasped and quickly took notice of the field. Ho-oh came out from the Poke Ball and gave a loud screech.

"Screeee!" Ho-oh screeched. Everyone was shocked at the legendary Rainbow Pokémon.

"AMAZING FOLKS! KETCHUM HAS A HO-OH! MANY BELIEVES ANYONE WHO SAW THIS POKÉMON WILL HAVE ETERNAL HAPPINESS, AND WE SAW IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYES RIGHT NOW!" the referee yelled.

"B-boy, how did you capture Ho-oh?!" Wallace shuttered.

"Easy, I caught Ho-oh like everyone does, with a Pokeball" Ash replied with a smirk. Some people there chuckled at his joke.

"Since then, she became my signature Pokémon, now Ho-oh use full power Sacred Fire" Ash ordered. Ho-oh's peak begins glowing red and silver as she shot extremely powerful fire signature attack to the sky. Since the stadium was roofless, it reached the sky and exploded, giving a huge flame sparkles. Everyone watched in awe and amazement.

"Now Ho-oh, Flame Wheel at the sparks, we're going to make some lava" Ash smirked. Ho-oh obeyed as she shot the fire-type attack to the sky and turning the sparks into a boiling lava inferno. It starts raining down from the sky, "Extrasensory."

Ho-oh eyes begin glowing as the lava stopped in mid-air, "Now combine it into one and transform it into uh …"

"_I suggest Arceus_" Ho-oh replied. Everyone gasped, since they just heard what Ho-oh said.

"Right, I remember now, transform it into Arceus and then use Rain Dance, use Counter Shield from Fire Spin to protect you from the rain" Ash ordered. The falling lava began to combine into an Arceus with a base, just like a statue. Ho-oh begins dancing while she was holding the lavas, and soon dark clouds appeared on top of them. Everyone was surprised on how powerful she was.

"I got another idea, use small energy of Extrasensory to move the clouds only to the statue, cancel the Counter Shield" Ash changed his strategy. The dark clouds moved and began raining down only on the lava. It turns the lava into a stone, which after it was finished; it became a regular sized Arceus Statue.

"AMAZING! THIS BOY HAS MADE REGULAR SIZED ARCEUS STATUE ONLY IN TWENTY MINUTES! USUALLY PEOPLE TAKES A FEW DAYS TO MAKE ONE" the referee yelled. The crowds yelled cheerfully in unison, amazed at how detailed the statue was.

"Now let us hear the comment from our judges!" the referee yelled.

"I never seen this kind of appeal for my entire life, you sure are a unique and talented Pokémon Coordinator" Mister Contesta commented, "But I want to know, how can you turn the flame sparks into lava with only Flame Wheel?"

"Flame Wheel was an attack that surrounds the enemy with raging inferno while Sacred Fire fires many meteors from the peak, when Flame Wheel crushed the sparks aka small meteors from Sacred Fire attack, it turns them into lava, simple logic" Ash replied with matter of fact tone.

"Clever … very clever …" Wallace muttered in amazement.

Mr Sukizo, for once, gives something other than just a 'remarkable', "Absolutely Remarkable, well done!"

Everyone was shocked; Mr Sukizo never said that ever in his life while rating an appeal. Wallace was the next one, "You truly impressed me deep inside my heart, with the legendary Pokémon in your possession, I'm sure you will go far enough to become the next Contest Master of this generation" Everyone once again was shocked at his statement. Wallace never said this to anyone, except to anyone who could rival his ability in being aPokémon Coordinator, "But Ash, what are you going to do with the statue?"

"We could put the statue at the center of the city for tourists or whatever this town wants to do with this, but for now, Ho-oh, Extrasensory, move the statue to the corner" says Ash. Ho-oh eyes begin to glow again as the Rain Dance effect disappeared and the statue lifted up. It moved to the corner of the battle field.

"Well done Ho-oh" Ash praised her. Ho-oh blushed upon hearing him praising her; she knew that she has a crush on him.

"_It was nothing Ash_" Ho-oh replied. Everyone gave a loudest cheer now that they were done. Ash saw Misty and Brock who were currently gaping, while Luxio on Misty's side was yipping happily.

"THAT WAS AN AMAZING APPEAL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR THE APPEAL ONCE AGAIN, Please return to Preparation Room so the other contestants can perform" the referee yelled. Ash nodded and spoke, "Come on Ho-oh."

Ho-oh nodded, she landed and walked to the Preparation Room with Ash, when suddenly, ***BOOM!***

"What was that?!" Ash yelled. Ash and Ho-oh looked at the roof and spotted a 'Meowth' balloon.

"Prepare for trouble!" Ash groaned upon hearing it. Luxio quickly jumped down to the field.

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" after he said that, again, Luxio automatically shot the powerful Thunderbolt attack, this time,the Team Rocket trio got zapped, again.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash and everyone inside the group roared.

"That's right Twerp!" a feminine voice can be heard, Ash recognized this as Jessie.

"The one and only!" the voice suddenly turned masculine, Ash guessed it must be James.

"We would like to steal every Pokémon here, give it wit peace, en we leave ya alone, what do ya say?" Meowth yelled with the amplifier.

"Now, let's fire things up shall we?!" James yelled. Suddenly, several Team Rocket grunts appeared with their Pokémon, Zubats, Ekans, Koffings, Rattatas, and Pidgeys. Everyone inside the stadium panicked and rushing to get out.

"Everyone attack!" James yelled. Team Rocket grunts begins attacking with their respective Pokémon.

"Ho-oh! Extrasensory! Protect the Judges!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh quickly lifted Wallace, Mr Sukizo and Mr Contesta. Just then, the attack destroyed the judge stand.

"Whoa!" they yelled upon he fast lift, "Thanks young man."

"No problem Wallace, do you mind if I melt the entire field?" Ash requested. Wallace, Sukizo and Contesta released their Pokémon. It was Milotic, Jolteon and Dragonite.

"No, just this" Ash's iris suddenly turned blue, this goes unnoticed by them, "Ho-oh use Flamethrower to every corner of the stadium, every civilian has already left this place!"

Ho-oh obeyed, she shot the powerful fire type attack to the edges of the stadium. Many seats, grunts and Pokémon we're hit from it.

"Now twerps, why don't ya give up an give us your Pokémon?!" Meowth yelled with the amplifier again.

"No you don't! Ho-oh use fire Sacred Fire on the grunts! Burn them, but don't kill them" Ash ordered. Ho-oh shot her signature attack to the grunts, Wallace was surprised by the plan Ash conceived.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace yelled while pointing to some grunts.

"Thunder attack" Sukizo ordered.

"Dragonite, Twister attack!" Contesta ordered.

"Ho-oh, use Sacred Fire to the Twister attack, Luxio assist Jolteon, after it's done, use Smoke Screen!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh shot her signature attack to the twister attack Dragonite made, it turned into a gigantic inferno twister, incinerating everything on its path. While, Luxio assisted Jolteon in the Thunder attack.

"There's just too many of them!"Contesta yelled.

"This is bad, I only have one Pokémon with me" says Wallace.

Ho-oh and Luxio used Smoke Screen to themselves, hiding the allies and confusing the Team Rocket, "You can't run twerp!"

Suddenly, something popped out from the smoke, it was Ho-oh with Ash, Wallace, Sukizo, Contesta and Luxio on their back, "Fly us out from here Ho-oh!"

"Not so fast!" Suddenly, several ropes appeared out from nowhere trying to wrap themselves around Ho-oh.

"Luxio use Thunder Bolt, blast the ropes away!" Ash ordered. Luxio shot the powerful Thunderbolt attack to the ropes, stopping them from moving. Unfortunately it was electricity conduct and Meowth was holding it, it continues to fry Meowth once again. Plus, the balloon suddenly lowered itself to the main field inside the stadium.

"James, what happened?!" Jessie yelled; panic because they're falling to the field. However, James didn't have time to answer as they crashed down to the field.

"Good job Ho-oh, now use full power Overheat on the field, blasts them off to the sky!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh body suddenly glows white as Ho-oh shot the extremely powerful fire type attack to the rockets. It impacted every single Team Rocket grunts inside the stadium, blasting them off.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY ONCE AGAIN!" they yelled out loud while soaring through the sky.

"Yeah! Good job Ho-oh!" Ash cheered. Ash eyes turned back to normal. Everyone looked at the field, everything was destroyed, craters, entrance, seats, Poke balls scattered everywhere, unconscious Team Rocket grunts and many others.

"_Thanks Ash_" Ho-oh replied with a blush, "Alright, lands us in front of the stadium Ho-oh."

* * *

**~{00:01- 10 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Stadium - Outside]-**

* * *

Ho-oh lands in front of the stadium. The group quickly got off from Ho-oh and chased by many news reporter, "Sir, what happened?" "Did Team Rocket get your Pokémon?" "Whose Ho-oh is that?"

"Calm down ladies and gentlemen, we all saved by this young man with his legendary Pokémon Ho-oh" Wallace stated. Every single camera quickly focused to Ash.

"Eh? Hello there, sorry for the Team Rocket incident back there and destroying the stadium, I hope you don't mind" Ash sheepishly spoke. Wallace and the other judges chuckled hearing this.

"Of course we don't mind, we're glad our Pokémon didn't get stolen by those rockets … but I wonder, how did that Twister attack turned into gigantic inferno twister when combined with Sacred Fire?" Wallace thanked and asked.

"Easy, like I said before, Sacred Fire attack shots many amount of small stone and meteors, since Twister is tornado-like attack, it simply combined" Ash mildly stated.

"_Ash is really special for me, I am proud becoming his Pokémon partner_" Ho-oh stated. Everyone once again, gasped and turned their camera to Ho-oh. Ho-oh chuckled seeing this, "It's not every day you hear Pokémon using telepathy huh?"

"That's some brave thing you did young man" Contesta praised him, "By the way, I think the Poke Balls in the stadium belonged to trainers that Team Rocket just stole, I guess they left it when blasted off."

"Thank you" Sukizo gave simple words to him.

"Well I guess we can't finish the contests since we destroyed the field" Ash sighed, "Sorry."

"That's fine young man! We're in debt with your attempt to defeat Team Rocket" says Wallace.

"Excuse me, coming through!" They could hear a yell from behind. Suddenly, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Brock and Misty appeared from the crowds.

"I'm glad you're okay Ash!" Misty and Brock quickly hugged Ash. Everyone including the reporter smiled and nodded at their act.

"Young man … there's no word for what your action" says Officer Jenny. Ash silently recalled Ho-oh inside the Pokeball.

"Alright, let's go to the Pokémon Center, I'm hungry …" Ash replied. They begin walked to the Pokémon Center with Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and judges following behind.

* * *

**~{00:41- 10 May 2001}~  
-[Cerulean City Pokémon Center – Main Room]-**

* * *

After a long, long tedious explanation from Ash, Wallace, Sukizo, and Contesta. The group decided to split with the judges, however, "What do you mean?"

"I'm offering you to become my student in Pokémon Coordinating, you can still earn badges and travel around with your friends but consider this as a thank you gift" Wallace replied mildly. Ash was speechless; he's going to be taught Pokémon Coordinating by the Contest Master himself!

"I accept your offer Wallace, and thank you" Ash accepted his offer and thanked him.

"Wallace, Sukizo, Contesta and Ash, your Pokémon are ready!" Nurse Joy yelled from the desk. They went to the desk and taking their own respective Pokémon. Luxio jumped from Nurse Joy's desk and begins licking Ash.

"Ah! Luxio stop it!" Ash yelled. Everyone once again, laughed at his interaction with Pokémon.

* * *

**Done.**

**Latios: The Ho-oh debut was kinda ... extreme?**

**Author: No, i think it's a bit lame, since Wallace and the judges is too late to release their Pokemon.**

**Latios: Anyway, thanks for reading/watching, if you like this fiction, why don't you favorite this so everyone could read?**

**Author: If you still reluctant to favorite it, why don't keep your self checked with updates from this fiction, by following it.**

**Latios: Also, leave your opinion on the review below so we could change our mistakes.**

**Author: Bye Bye! *Mew and Lucario appeared*  
**

**Mew: Hey gu ... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE AGAIN!**

**Author&amp;Latios: S**t!**


	6. Chapter 4: Overkill! But Not Overpowered

**Yoyoyo! Author here again!**

**All: Yay!**

**Author: To celebrate the upcoming Hoenn Remake, i'm going to take this fiction up to T.**

**Mew: What?! Why?**

**Author: There's some dark event i want to add in this fiction, such as death and violence.**

**Latios: Alright, review time!**

**Mew: Oh, right ... Ehm ... This one is from 'Adjuster' he said, "Ok I have to ask will you be doing his entire journey in one story or will you split them into different stories and will you also be upgrading the rating as ash ages now that I have asked that onto the review you have done a rare twist where ash is doing both contests and gym battles which in a way is a double eyed sword since one or the other could eventually overshadow each other your dialogue and character development is great and the flow of the story story is superb hope to see more soon"**

**Author: I'm going to skip some canon story, well not literally skipping them.**

**Latios: Speaking of different stories ... will you make another betrayal story again author?**

**Author: Probably, i'm too lazy to write another new story. I'm going to finish this one first.**

**Lucario: Alright, the camera's ready!**

**Author: Okay! Thanks Lucario. Anyway, next review is from a guest, he said: "Why does arceus half to seem so evil and mean."**

**Mew: Your question will be explained in this chapter.**

**Fallingarcher: Hey guys!**

**All: Hello.**

**Fallingarcher: Does the film started yet?**

**Mew: Nah, we haven't started yet. Next review is from 'Stallion6 of Deviantart' he said: "Peak...do you mean beak?  
Renegades sound like an alien species in the Series "Doctor Who".**

**The species is the same as the main character's:**

**Time Lord.**

**From the planet Gallifrey (which has two suns, orange skies, silver leaves, and red grass), The Time Lords are older than humans, yet look like humans.**

**A funny thing is that Time Lords have two heartsand can live for over 1000 years in one "life"**

**However, they have a process caled Regeneration, when they are fatally injured, they burst into a golden lightand tty hey completely change. Personality quirks, taste, and appearance all change.**

**Time Lords also invented time travel technology, as well as "bigger on the inside" technology. They have mild psychic powers-only able to recieve strong signals and share memories/in ft ormation through direct contact, even to a non-psychic.**

**why would s Time Lord leave Gallifrey? Well for hundreds of years they were in a Time War with a genovidal rsce c a lled Daleks...whichbended ended with Gallifrey being frozen in time...I could have seen Ash being a Time Lord left byhis parents to escape the war.**

**Sorry for the errors...new tablet and this site is making it hard to write..I'd go back to fix an error snd find myself at the top of the page"**

**Author: ... No, this isn't 'Doctor Who' crossover. But you got my interest with 'Doctor Who' stuff.**

**Mew: Next review ... the last one is from Thor94, he said: "interesting chapter.  
so, i feel the ho-oh contest was inspirating from another fic (a betrayal). i remember the joke about the pokeball and the statue (excepted ho-oh made a wallace statue instead of arceus)"**

**Author: Yes, that's the one. But i forgot what fiction it would be ...**

**Fallingarcher: Hey, are we going to watch this thing or not?**

**Author: Oh! Sorry for keeping you waiting. Have fun!**

* * *

**Beta-Reader: Fallingarcher22  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Overkill! But Not Overpowered!**

* * *

**~{11:43- 18 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4]-**

* * *

Ash was now battling a trainer with his Luxio. His opponent was using a Hitmonchan. You see, Ash and his friends stayed in Cerulean City to help them fix the whole stadium. The Arceus Statue was placed in the Cerulean Gardens, that was renamed the Arceus Garden, since there's an Arceus Statue in the center. For days and days, Ash learned about his heritage as a Renegade, and that he's capable using Psychic and Aura abilities. After many hours of practice, Ho-oh managed to teach Ash how to use telepathy with his psychic power.

"Luxio use Thunderbolt at its feet!" Ash yelled. He was battling random trainers while heading to Vermilion City. Luxio shot the Thunderbolt attack to Hitmonchan's feet, making it fall.

"Hitmonchan get up!" the opponent yelled.

"Luxio use Elemental Fang!" Ash triumphantly ordered. His opponent gave a confused look before Luxio dashed forward and bit Hitmonchan with Fire Fang. However, he didn't finish, he bit Hitmonchan again with Ice Fang and Thunder Fang, twice.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Luxio wins!" Brock yelled.

"Good job Ash" Wallace praised. You see, Ash accepted his offer to become his student. Wallace is wearing a white trench coat with green tunic, white jeans and brown sneaker shoes. Wallace said this was his dress back when he was still a Gym leader.

The boy sighed and recalled his Pokémon, "Thank you, it was a great battle."

"Yeah, it's my 23th victory streak! Thanks for battle, it was awesome" Ash gloated. Suddenly, the trainer remembered something, "Hey, have you heard about the A.J?"

"A.J?" Ash and his friends asked.

"Yeah, people here know him as 'Savage Pokémon' since he never lost a single match" the trainer stated, "Anyway, if you want to challenge him, his gym is just over there" the trainer pointed at the woods.

"Umm … right" Ash shrugged sheepishly.

"I think that kind of guy is just big-headed, you know?" Misty commented.

"Yeah, but his brain still at the same size, no wonder everyone knows about it" Brock added.

"Shin" Shinx nodded in agreement. The trainer thanked Ash for the battle and began running, heading towards Cerulean City.

"Alright, I guess AJ will be more of a challenge" Ash stated, "Let's go to that gym."

"Sure Ash, but remember our training from four to eight later, we don't want our Pokemon becoming soft" Wallace stated as he following Ash into the woods. Wallace has his full Pokémon team on his belt and Ash has his Cerulean Ribbon in his pocket.

* * *

**~{12:11- 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Outside]-**

* * *

They arrived at the so-called gym. Ash took a closer look at the gym. It had an iron door and the wall were made of woods.

"Look at that" Wallace pointed at a sign. Ash looked up and saw the sign. "Ninety six wins and zero loses? This guy's good humiliating trainers around here."

"Hmm … this gym isn't licensed by the Pokémon League, from what I heard" Brock stated. Suddenly, they heard a voice, "So you must be a trainer eh?"

"Oh?" The group turned to the source of sound and found a boy with grey shorts and sleeveless shirt, "Are you my next victim?"

"Cocky aren't you?" Ash sternly stated, "This gym isn't even made official by the Pokémon League."

"Whatever, the name's A.J, what's yours?" A.J asked.

"My name's Ash Ketchum and this is Luxio" Ash introduced himself, "I'm a Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Coordinator."

"I'm Misty, a water type Pokémon Trainer and former Cerulean City Gym" Misty introduced herself.

"My name's Brock, I'm a former Pewter City gym leader and a Pokémon Breeder" Brock introduced himself.

"My name is Wallace" Wallace finished. A.J eyes widened upon hearing Ash's name, "So you're the so-called Sacred Fire eh?"

"Sacred Fire?" Ash questioned. A.J nodded, "Yes, I've heard a rumor about someone who's a Pokémon Trainer as well as Pokémon Coordinator and owns a legendary Pokémon Ho-oh in Cerulean City; they stated your name as well."

"Well, at least I don't get chased by fans and paparazzi" Ash chuckled sheepishly, "So, A.J, did you own this gym?"

"Of course!" A.J proudly stated, "Unlike those two gym leaders of yours gyms, mine is perfect."

"What do you mean?" Brock replied with stern tone. Misty is getting annoyed with this boy as well. Suddenly, A.J snaps a whip towards Ash. Surprisingly, Ash grabbed the whip and pulled it, making A.J face planted to the ground.

"You know I don't like how you welcome guests here, just who do you think you are?!" Ash yelled in anger. He was angry because, A.J tried to hurt him. Misty, Brock and Wallace were surprised with this, they didn't expect Ash to grab the whip nor have a fast enough reaction time.

A.J got up from the ground and pointed to Brock and Misty, "What I mean is, my gym didn't come from your pathetic Failure City and Wimpsville, my gym is much better than yours!"

Misty and Brock were now red with anger. Ash and Wallace eyes twitched in annoyance, "You better watch your words if you don't want to get your trainer license stripped."

"You don't have any privileges to strip my Pokedex, dumbass" A.J insulted. Ash snapped, "That's it! I'm going to knock some sense out of you!"

"Oh yeah?! What are you doing to do? Punch me?" A.J laughed. Ash rolled his eyes, "Pokémon Battle, let's play."

* * *

**~{16:02- 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside]-**

* * *

Inside the gym, there's a very large rocky field with a big tent in the corner. There were two trainer boxes at the arena; each currently occupied by a trainer. Ash standing on one, while A.J was on the other. Brock acting as referee raised his hand in the air.

"This is one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town versus A.J from Viridian City, trainers release your Pokémon" Brock yelled.

"Go Sandshrew!" A.J released his Sandshrew. Ash pulled out a Pokeball, "its play time!" Ash said with sadistic tone. Then, a Rattata appeared.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Hah! It's going to be easy! Your move Ketchum" A.J arrogantly laughed. Ash smirked, he glared at the Rattata and spoke, "Let the illusion game, begin!"

Suddenly, several crystal shards appeared and start 'consuming' Sandshrew. Sandshrew tried to struggle, but to no avail. A.J now surprised not knowing how a simple 'rattata' would knock out his strongest Pokémon.

"'Rattata' get close and use Night Daze, full power!" Ash ordered. The 'Rattata' calmly walked to the immobilized Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew! Release yourself! Snap out of it!" A.J called. However, it's already too late when 'Rattata' enveloped with purple and dark aura. Then, 'Rattatas' paws began glowing, as she smashed her own paws on the ground, making a gigantic dark field that hit Sandshrew and everything within its range.

"Good job 'Rattata'!" Ash cheered. The 'Rattata' jumped back to her regular position and erased the illusion effect, leaving the fainted Sandshrew.

"I told you not to get too arrogant" Ash stated with a smirk. He glared at the sign and saw lose increased by one. A.J fell down to his knee, "I … lost?"

"Yeah, you lost, so get used with it" the 'Rattata' sarcastically stated. A.J looked at him with shock, "It can talk?!"

"Of course I can! I'm not a Rattata" suddenly, the 'Rattata' jumped up and enveloped itself in a purple aura. After that, she appeared again as a Zorua, "I'm a Zorua."

"Zorua?" A.J curiously stated. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned her.

**_"No Information Available."_**

"No information? Is it from another region?" A.J asked. Ash smiled and nodded, "Yes he is, in fact, he came from Unova region."

"I'm the one who could talk English, unlike many other Pokémon, I learned it all by myself!" Zorua stated, and then she noticed that Luxio is giving her a puppy-eye look, "What do you want?"

"Luxio luxi lux, io …" Luxio replied with dreamy tone. Zorua gave him a stern look, "If you want to learn how to talk English you have to do something for me, first."

"Lu …" Luxio looked down. Ash came to him and pats his head, "Don't worry Luxio, you can learn how to speak English later."

Suddenly, Luxio approached Zorua and gave the biggest, cutest, puppy-eye look that he had ever given. Zorua flinched and backed off upon seeing it, "Alright! Alright! I'll teach you, just stop that, please!"

"Xio!" Luxio smirked. Ash pulled out a Poke Ball, "Well, I'm going to return you back inside your Poke Ball now Zorua."

Ash tried to recall her, however, she dodged the red beam and spoke, "I'm staying out for a while."

"Alright …" Ash put his Poke Ball in his belt. He walked to A.J and offered him his hand, "Get up."

A.J looked up; he glared at the caring and kind eyes of his opponent. A.J took the hand and stood, "I … I wasn't good enough …"

"It's not only how powerful your Pokémon are, but also how well you command your Pokémon, you let me have the first move so I used Zorua's illusion ability to hold Sandshrew. Your cocky and arrogant attitude was too much" Ash explained. A.J nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, if you mind … can we use the gym? We need to train our Pokémon and rest for the day here" Wallace asked. A.J looked at him and nodded, "Sure, anything for a friend."

* * *

**~{20:23- 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside]-**

* * *

Finally they're done with the training. You see, A.J have some shocking truth about how he trains his Pokémon. He forced his Sandshrew to get into the water and many other opposite environments. Had has several Rattata, a Beedrill and a Butterfree. Misty screamed at how scary Beedrill was, making the whole group laughed at her antics.

"Alright! Time's up! Let's rest for the day!" Wallace yelled from the tent. His Pokémon stopped their usual training and approached Ash. Ho-oh had been helping Luxio with mastering his Elemental Fang technique. Another thing was Zorua, Ash noticed that Zorua and Riolu were becoming close friends. Ash and Luxio loved to tease them about being a couple, wondering what the egg will look like.

"Alright, you've done well … return!" Ash returned his Pokémon inside the PokeBall. However, Zorua, Luxio and Riolu dodged the beam, "We want to stay outside for a while" Riolu stated.

Ash nodded and they walked inside the tent. Zorua finally agreed to teach both Riolu and Luxio. However, Luxios progress was still quite slower than Riolu, since Riolu was a fast learner much to Luxio's dismay. Luxio however, didn't give up hope; he still wants to talk like human beings.

For hours, Ash meditated. He left his Pokémon training by their own since he needed to master both his aura and psychic abilities. He tried to use Empathy with his aura ability and was successful. Ash is overjoyed with his achievement, Ho-oh taught him how to use aura. With another blush, they praised and thanked each other.

* * *

**~{16:02 - 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside The Tent]-**

* * *

Going inside the tent, Ash saw alot of equipment in the training grounds. He looked at Brock who talked to AJ about how to take care of and feed his Pokémon. He looked at Misty, who tried talking to Wallace about how to raise a water type Pokémon.

Ash tried to read their emotions with his empathy ability. He closed his eyes and sensed Misty. Misty's emotional aura was filled with excitement, considering she's talking about water-type Pokémon with a Water Type Contest Master and Hoenn Champion.

He tried to read Brock's emotion. He felt some red energy spikes which showed an annoyance around him. But also, he senses some enthusiasm as well. Since he's talking about how to raise their Pokémon, it was one of his hobbies after all.

Ash opened his eyes, "Well, looks like my Empathy ability works, I can't wait till I develop an Aura Bond."

"Yeah! You can automatically read our emotion, hopefully you know what're you doing" Riolu stated. Ash gave him a smug look, "Oh … don't worry, I am very responsible with the power i have."

"Let's just … rest for the day, okay?" Zorua whined, trying to change the subject, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay, let's go to our room" Ash spoke to them. They began walking to their rooms.

* * *

**~{16:24 - 12 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside The Tent – Ash's Room]-**

* * *

"Here we are" Ash stated mildly. Inside the room, there was a single bed and table. Riolu, Luxio and Zorua walked around the place to find a spot to sleep. Ash yawned, "Let's sleep" He jumped to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**~{Unknown - Unknown}~  
-[Unknown]-**

* * *

Ash snapped opens his eyes and finds him around the dark. He's lying down on the ground, 'What am I doing here?'

"Hello?" Ash shouted but no answer. Ash stood and began looking around. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"_Quid procul positum, erit postea tibi optima_" Ash flinched and his head feeling dizzy. He recovered quickly, probably another advantage of being a Renegade.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ash shouted again. He began walking forward to what seemed like nowhere. He knew he was going nowhere, but something was pulling him to reach something.

"_O fugam Satanas Filius Dei et Filius_" Ash flinched again and his dizziness became stronger. However, he kept walking and ignored the pain.

"_Habetis cor vestrum iudicare mundum_" Ash vision begins to blur as he kept walking forward desperately trying to find what was drawing him closer.

"_Recede a nobis, Domine, fugam, vos de mundo iudicabunt et ero vester servus_" Ash couldn't take the excruciating pain anymore. He tripped and fell down to the ground unable to move. He slowly closed his eyes as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

**~{Unknown - Unknown}~  
-[Unknown]-**

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Ash discovered he was surrounded by nothing but pure white light. He slowly stood up. Noticing that he was no longer dizzy, he began to look around.

"_O Demon Filius Dei et Filius_" Ash heard a soothing, calm voice. It made him feel comfortable, warm, and safe.

"_Judicabit orbem terrarum in corde suo_" Ash heard it again. He turned back and saw two ominous figures. The first figure had a body made of pure light. It was carrying a book in its hands and wore a large white coat. The other figure had a body made of darkness. The figure of darkness carried a burning sword and wore a dark red coat. Both figures radiated an unmeasurable amount of aura.

"_In virtute Dei, et daemones_" the two figures spoke in unison. Ash was confused, not knowing the language in which the two beings were speaking.

"_Lux tenebras superet facultas habebit male in tenebris, et consumat. Tu, ad perveniendum in throno imperium mundi_" the white figure said.

"_Habebit lux vestra et potestas tenebrarum delere. Quod est in via tua: et ascendet, et pereat_" says the dark figure.

"_Coniunctis viribus nostris, quia tu es, ad vivum ostensum est ieiunium lux tenebris. Ut donum hoc quidem extremum, ante Ash itur ..._" both figures said. Ash now thoroughly confused, noticed that both figures said his name.

"_I, Nathan, et lux caeli regem genuit_" says the light figure.

"_I, Angos, Mater tenebrarum et cruciatus. Supplicia voce suprema potestas benedixi vobis, omne animal doloris et misericordiae nighmare_" the dark figure said. Ash stood there, still bewildered with whatever the two figures said.

"_Et omnipotens benedicet tibi populus et directa est salus in extremum est. Unde vivere possint, absque perturbatione tenebrae_" says the light figure. Suddenly, a large amount of powerful aura suddenly came out from both figures and came to Ash. Ash himself, felt such unbearable pain that drove him to his knees, but also felt a surge of immerse power growing inside him.

After it was done, Ash already down on his knees asked, "W-What did you do to me?"

"_Cum benedictione, quam ultra vos sunt perfecta. Non erit ibi amplius, et tradidit nobis Arceus_" both figure said. Ash tensed up, when they said Arceus. Ash already has one conclusion, "Father?"

"_Filium ... Vale, futurum te ipsum_" said the white figure. Suddenly, Ash felt something pulling him back from the mysterious figures. He watched in bewilderment as two figures faded into the distance.

**~{02:39 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside The Tent – Ash's Room]-**

Ash jolted awake screaming. He was drenched in sweat and was gasping for breath. Zorua, Riolu and Luxio were awoken, startled from Ash's scream. Ash quickly took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Whoa Ash, what happened?" Zorua asked in concern. Ash tried to compose himself from the panicked state he was in.

After he had recovered slightly, he spoke, "It's nothing … just a nightmare …"

Strangely, he could still feel the immense power inside him. The pain had felt so real. Ash looked to his hands, '_did that really happen?_'

"Well, keep your voice down, I'm trying to sleep" Riolu spoke as he yawned and went back to sleep. Luxio rolled his eyes as he too went back to sleep. Zorua however, was still staring next to Ash, eyes full of concern, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah … it was just a nightmare Zorua" Ash stated, "Let's go back to sleep". He assured her that he's fine. Zorua frowned slightly as she reluctantly went back to sleep.

* * *

**~{Unknown - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Hall or Origin]-**

* * *

Arceus watched the two dead Renegades speak to Ash. One clad in light, and the other in darkness. He watched as the two Renegades gave their last power to their son after a deep and long sleep. He watched as the two Renegades fell from the air dead having performed their last and final task.

"Soon …" Arceus evilly laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Suddenly, a yell could be heard from somewhere. Arceus turned around and see another figure inside a prison of steel bars. Inside was another Arceus, beaten and covered in cuts and scratches.

"Without your five other plates, what could you possibly do? Before I killed the only Renegades in the world, Father and Mother practically gave the world to us, before they died and trapped us here" Arceus arrogantly laughed. The Arceus behind the bars smashed itself into bars, trying to escape.

"I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVED TO WATCH OVER THE WORLD! YOU KILLED MOTHER AND FATHER ONLY TO GAIN MY POSITION! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO RULE THIS WORLD!" the injured Arceus spoke.

"If I didn't deserve to own this world, then why do people here live in with peace?"

"Because you haven't changed the setting, without the Chosen One, you're nothing but a worthless piece of trash!" the counterpart yelled.

"I can live without the Chosen One! Look how I killed the Chosen Duo and Renegades, people already live in harmony!" Arceus yelled back.

"Oh yeah?! You're just some god wanna-be who wants to rule the world, the Chosen Duo already gifted their last power to their son before they moved on" the injured Arceus retorted, "Besides, the Chosen One's heart is too pure to obey your evil deed."

"I can control it easily" Arceus proudly stated.

"No you can't, the gift from his father prevents him from being controlled" the injured Arceus deadpanned.

"Of course I can! Just watch …" Arceus arrogantly smirked. He changed to his psychic plate and tried to take control of Ash.

A Few hours later, "Well?" the injured Arceus spoke with a smirk.

"JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT!" Arceus roared. The injured Arceus flinched and celebrated this small victory in his heart, '_Thank you Nathan, Angos. You did well …_'

* * *

**~{03:10 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 4 – A.J's Gym – Inside]-**

* * *

Ash walked out from the tent and looked around the gym. Everything was the same, the same walls, wooden fence, everything. He changed his gaze towards the sky and found a multitude of stars twinkling brightly. It was a beautiful sight that made Ash's heart pang with a tinge of sadness.

"Sigh … Well … I hope we meet again … mother, father" Ash muttered while staring to the celestial sky. He began walking around when his foot suddenly hit something on the ground. "Huh?"

Ash gazed to the ground and found a slightly tattered book. He took the book and observed it, "Hey … this is the same book in my dream …"

He opened the book and found strange symbols of a language he could not read, '_What in the world …_' Ash thought. He noticed the first word on the first page 'To Ash'.

_'So it was real!_' Ash excitedly thought. He opened the next page and finds himself bewildered by the language.

"Hmm …" Ash hummed. He walked back inside the tent to put the book inside his backpack. _'Who knows, it might be useful for later time._'

* * *

**~{12:01 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5]-**

* * *

Here, we can see our group walking around in a thick eerie fog. The group consist Ash, Wallace, Misty, Brock and Luxio. Suddenly, Brock spoke, "To be continued."

Misty pulled out a log out from nowhere and hit Brock's head….hard. "We're not done yet, you idiot" Misty spoke, breaking the fourth-wall.

"Geez … Calm down Misty" Ash replied, trying to change the subject. However, instead of calming down, Misty came to him and pointed, "You haven't replaced my bike yet!"

"Misty, I said I will replace it, but not now" Ash retorted. Misty however, didn't let up.

"Oh yeah?! Well I want it now!" Misty retorted. Ash however, kept his calm.

"Calm down Misty, I will replace your bike" Ash calmly replied, "And that's a promise."

"No, Ash, you have to replace my bike now!" Misty yelled.

"Are you listening to me?! Replace my bike!"

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU OWE ME A BIKE AND I WANT YOU TO REPLACE IT NOW!"

"REPLACE MY BIKE RIGHT NOW!"

"ENOUGH!" Wallace stopped them. He gave an angry glare to Misty, "Misty, can't you see? Ash said he will replace it?!"

"I won't fall for it! He has to replace my bike!" Misty stubbornly huffed and crossed her arm. Wallace sighed and looked around, "Look around you! Do you see any bike stores around here?!"

Misty frowned and looked around, only to find nothing; they were currently lost in the wilderness, "You're right …"

"Well then, why don't we rest up here?" Brock stated. He comically pulled out a table and several chairs from his backpack, much to Wallace surprise.

"How did you do that?" Wallace asked.

"I don't know, ask the Author" Brock answered. Wallace and Ash glanced at each other and shrugged. However, Misty's still fuming.

Meanwhile, Brock pulled out some food, "What would you guys like? I have some tea if you would like"

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty" Ash stated, "I'm going to look for some wood, be right back!" With that, Ash ran off through the woods.

* * *

**~{02:01 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Forest – Unknown]-**

* * *

Reaching a small clearing, he slowed down and stopped. Then, he pulled out the giant book and proceeds to read it.

"Okay …" Ash muttered. He opened the book and try as he might, he could not read the unknown language.

"Hmm …" Ash hummed. He closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. Suddenly, his eyes in shock, _'did I just … see it?_'

He closed his eyes again and focused on the book. There, he could see and understands every single words that was written. '_So the book is read with aura... huh?_'

Ash begins reading it.

_The Book of Renegades  
Introduction._

_We would like to thank you for reading this book. I, Nathan, one of the Chosen Duo have written this book for the purpose of training our fellow Renegades and provide them with knowledge. We, renegades, have mystical calling to aid Pokémon and Renegades alike. Each Renegade has a power, some have the power of brute force strength, some are masters of illusions, others agility, and many more. Some Renegades have very few abilities and single aura types; however, this does not apply to the Chosen Duo. To read more information about Renegade Types, open page 255._

Ash opened his eyes as he begins scrambling around the book to look for the corresponding page. After that, he closed his eyes again.

_Book of Renegades  
About Renegade Abilities_

_Renegades usually have either an Aura or Psychic ability, but some can have others. Before we move on, we will discuss several things about Aura and Psychic._

_Aura is the essence of life. Every single living thing and object manifests aura. Renegades are allowed to manipulate or read other people's auras. Aura also has many colors. There are only 7 known aura colors in this world. Each aura color has a different element. Some Renegades calls Aura as Chakra. The only aura colors and found abilities that are known can be seen below._

_Red allows user to manipulate Earth, Rock and Ground type of aura. They deal with physical and brute nature. More information could be seen in Page 772_

_Orange allows the user to manipulate Ice type aura. They can sense emotions in their surroundings and use them for combat. More Information could be seen in Page 991_

_Yellow allows user to manipulate Fire type of aura. This type of user can regenerate their aura faster than other types, just like fire. More information could be seen in Page 1101_

_Green allows user to manipulate Flying or Air type aura. They can manipulate aura to heal other Renegades faster than other Renegades. This type of Renegades is usually found working in Hospitals. More information could be seen in Page 1299_

_Blue allows user to manipulate Electricity type of aura. They usually have large amounts of intelligence and wisdom. This users use their tactical mind in combat. More information could be seen in Page 1410_

_Indigo allows user to manipulate and use Illusions. This user usually depends and relies on Psychic and Telekinetic power over aura. More information could be seen in Page 1660_

_Violet allows user to manipulate space and time to a small degree. These users usually aware of their surroundings and are hard to fool. More information could be seen in Page 1800_

Ash opened his eyes in bewilderment. There's so many things to learn about aura, psychic and other inhuman abilities. Ash shook his head violently and continued reading; even though the book was quite heavy on his lap.

_Psychic ability is the ability to lift things mentally or talk through Renegades minds. Although there are many more Psychic users than aura users, both Psychic and aura users are living in harmony. Just like i explained above, Indigo colored aura Renegades are usually more powerful than any other different aura colors. The strongest psychics in this world is Angos, one of the Chosen Duo._

_Psychic power are divided into two sections. One is Telepathy and the other one is Telekinesis. Telepathy power allows user to project their thought to another and vice versa, while Telekinesis allows user to manipulate or control object and living things with their mind. You can see the known-so-far Telepathy power be-_

"You don't know?!" Ash yelped in surprise as his concentration was shattered. He shot open his eyes and looked to his surroundings. Closing his book, he put it inside the backpack and began running to where the sound came from.

Reaching there, he found three children about the same age as he was. One of them is running at the treadmill, while the other two seems like taunting them.

"Just because the place is foggy that doesn't means your brain is foggy as well, dummy" the green-haired one taunted. The tortured one hummed for a second before answering, "It's a Pidgey."

"We all know that dummy, now tell us its evolution" he said again. The kid on the treadmill couldn't think because the treadmill suddenly became faster. Unable to keep up with the treadmill, he tripped and fell off.

Ash decided to come along, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Go away twerp, it's none of your business" one of them yelled. Ash eyes twitched, nobody insulted him and got away with it!

"Oh yeah?! Well then, are you going to fight me or something?!" Ash retaliated with a yell glaring. Both students flinched; however, they stood their grounds, "Beat it kid, you're nothing."

Ash was going to retaliate, but stopped when he heard feminine voice from behind, "Go on Ash."

"What?" say Ash as he looked back. He saw Misty, Brock, Wallace and Luxio walking to him. Suddenly, Brock yelled, "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Ash said confused. He turned back to the duo, only to get a punch in the face. Ash backed off disoriented from the blow, "This boy needs to learn a lesson."

"Yeah! Get him!" the duo yelled. They charged towards the now smirking Ash. Ash used Psychic Leash as his eyes glowed a faint blue. Suddenly, Ash's hand glowed purple and some kind of purple leash tendrils forming in his hands. He whips the leashes towards the two boys, forcing them to retreat.

"Arceus! Let's get away from this freak!" one of them yelled. The duo begins running away, "Yeah! Run you dummy! Never mess with Psychic User!"

"Ash is a Psychic?" Brock blinked. Ash dissolved the leash as his hands and eyes color went back to normal. Ash turned to him, "Yes Brock, I'm a psychic."

"That explains few things … but that doesn't explain something" Wallace muttered. "I'm a Psychic user as well as Aura user, just want you to know" Ash stated mildly, receiving a blank stare from Wallace.

"What's aura?" Misty asked. Brock had already helped the wounded boy to his feet. "Aura is the essence of life, everything runs with aura, I'm one who can manipulate and read auras."

"That impossible! Aura and Psychic can never be together!" Wallace exclaimed in disbelief. Ash rolled his eyes, "But doesn't that explains how I know where Team Rocket going back in Mount Moon?"

"But … a friend of mine said so!" Wallace shuttered. Ash raised his eyebrow, "A friend of yours?"

Wallace nodded, "Yes, his name is Riley, he wants to become an Aura Guardian so he trains to use aura."

"How long has he been training with aura?" Ash asked.

"About five years …" Wallace hummed, "He can fire multiple aura spheres, enchant his speed and endurance with aura and more … he told me about his known ability few months ago."

Before Ash could answer, the wounded boy came to him, "T-Thanks … uh …"

"Ash Ketchum, and no problem" Ash replied, "why are they doing that? Who are they anyway?"

"Umm … they're from Poke Tech, they're helping me to learn about Pokémon, I'm Joe by the way" Joe replied. They continued to shake their hands.

"Well Joe, why you want them to train you, I mean, you could learn all by yourself without them" Ash replied with raised eyebrow. Before Joe could answer, Brock came with a brochure, "Ash, this school is impossible to be passed. The school is an alternative option to Pokémon Trainers who don't want to go around collecting Gym Badges. Once a student graduates from Pokémon Tech, they automatically qualify for the Pokémon League."

"Really? There's must be something suspicious about the school …" Ash hummed in concern, "Does anyone ever graduate from this school?"

"No, for ten years, nobody has ever graduated from this school" Joe answered, much to the group surprise, "Ten years?!"

"Yeah, sadly it's true, my friends has been helping me for few years to learn about Pidgey evolutions. Pidgey evolve to Pidgeotto at level 18 then continue evolving to Pidgeot at level 30" Joe said. Ash was now furious Joe's so-called friends, "Why you ever have friends like that?! They insulted you Joe!"

"With friends like that, who needs enemies" Brock said. Luxio curiously stared and observing the treadmill, "Besides, there are some cool features in this school, such as battle simulator and evaluations."

"But that's not the case here … I'm pretty sure someone bad is lurking in this school" Ash spoke with mysterious voice, before anyone could protest, Ash continued, "Something inside my gut says so, something is wrong here."

"Gut?" Joe questioned. Before Ash could answer, the bell from the school suddenly rang and a booming voice could be heard.

**_"ATTENTION POKE TECH STUDENTS! TODAY, MONDAY 13 MAY 2001 AND TWELVE O' CLOCK, STUDY TIME IS OVER."_**

"Well, its lunch time, want to come with me to the cafeteria?" Joe offered.

"Sure thing" Ash replied, suddenly he was reminded of something, "I almost forgot … Luxio, I'm going to recall you back inside the Pokeball, I need to let other out from their Poke Balls too, you know?"

"Xio" Luxio nodded. Ash recalled his Pokémon and called out his other Pokémon, "Come on out!"

From the Pokeball emerged a Riolu. He looked around curiously before asking, "Ash? Where are we? This isn't a battle."

"It can talk?!" Joe exclaimed in disbelief. Riolu gave him a smug look, "Does it matter?"

"I taught some of my Pokémon how to talk" Ash half lied, Riolu gave him a deadly glare, making him flinched, "Okay, Zorua's the one who teaches my Pokémon how to talk."

"Well then, I'm going to the cafeteria now, you guys coming?" Joe offered again. Ash looked at Riolu and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

**~{16:01 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Cafeteria]-**

* * *

Ash, Riolu, Wallace, Brock, Misty and Joe are now sitting on the cafeteria's bench. They were silent. Around the cafeteria, there were several students looking at the group, giving a confused look at the "newcomers".

"So, who's the best student here?" Ash questioned Joe, breaking the ice.

"There's actually one student, her name is Giselle, she was the one who is responsible for any kind of upperclassman behavior to tutor people studying around here" Joe explained, "Also, her skills are quite impressive, she's now equal to someone with seven badges."

"She's going to graduate?" Misty asked. Joe nodded in confirmation, "Hopefully, yes, she 'will … but I doubt that's going to happen."

"Why is that?" Brock asked. Before Joe can answer, Ash replied, "Because of her Pokémon. Poke Tech relies more on the books than field, which is why this school is called 'School of Hard Knocks', I doubt she could win in the league without training her Pokémon" Joe pulled out a picture of a blond girl with black hair and smug look. Wallace and Brock drooled over the photo, while Ash and Misty sweat dropped at their antics.

"Anyway, she always has her 'henchman' on her side and they lecture many students around here, including me, we're pretty much afraid to her" Joe whimpered, "Even though I'm the weakest student in this school, I'm still more powerful than someone with two badges."

"Being Pokémon Trainer isn't all about badges, Joe" Ash spoke, "Have you heard about 'Sacred Fire'?"

"Sacred Fire?" Joe questioned, "Isn't that rumored a boy that owns the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh from Johto?"

"Well yeah and Ash here i- Oomph!" Brock said almost revealing Ash as "Sacred Fire" however, Ash punched his gut, "Don't … tell him."

"Okay …" Brock muttered holding his belly, he wondered why Ash punched him so hard, also wondering why he packed such a powerful punch. Joe stared at him with wondering face, "Yes?"

"It's nothing Joe … anyway, when you said that you're more powerful than someone with two badges, right?" Ash asked him again. "Hmh" Joe hummed and nodded.

"What?" Misty tensed up, "Really?"

"Well yes of course, I'm stronger than someone who have two badges … in Pokémon Tech, we rely on Pokémon Trainer's skill over Pokémon Battling" Joe explained, "Let me show you something."

* * *

**~{16:44 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Simulator Room]-**

* * *

Ash and his friends had reached the room that contained many computers and miscellaneous machines, "This is Simulator Room; we simulate Pokémon Battles in this room."

"Simulator? But that's not the real experience! Pokémon Battles and Simulators are entirely different methods" Riolu spoke, "Why did they pick simulators by the way?"

"Well … the truth is, I don't know" Joe answered, much to the group surprise, "But I have learned many things with them though. I learned about type advantages and disadvantages through this machine."

"Pokémon Battles don't rely exclusively on books and machines, they rely on strategy and strength" Ash replied with a frown. Misty spoke, "Well … I think this school just trying to get people inside the books and technology rather than real life experiences."

"That could be true" Wallace spoke, "Anyway Joe, you said that you are stronger than a trainer that owns two badges right?"

"Yep! I defeated Pewter Gym and Cerulean Gym in this simulator over thousand times using a Weepinbell" Joe replied him as he starts playing the simulator. The simulator shows a fight against Starmie, which was easily knocked out with Weepinbell.

"That's not a real experience, how about a battle? I am former Cerulean City Gym Leader after all" Misty challenged. Joe turned off the simulator and faced her, "Okay, but you'll be sorry!"

* * *

**~{17:10- 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Backyard]-**

* * *

Here, we can see our friendly group watching the battle of Misty against Joe, Brock as the referee, "This is one-on-one battle between Misty Waterflower and Joe, trainers release your Pokémon."

"Go Starmie!" Misty released her Starmie.

"Better go for advantages, let's go Weepinbell" Joe released his Weepinbell.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Starmie, use Swift!" Misty quickly ordered. Before Joe could process anything, the yellow stars coming out from Starmie's core and went straight to Weepinbell, knocking it out.

"What?! But I won the battle on the simulator easily!" Joe exclaimed in disbelief. Ash and Wallace shook their heads, "What kind of Pokémon School that doesn't even have battle arena?"

"Probably this is the only one" Riolu answered him.

"Because you don't have real experience Joe" Misty sneered. However, before more insults flew to him, they heard a voice, "That's right, and Misty's Pokémon are just more powerful than yours."

Then, the very same woman from the picture that Joe showed that day appeared from the door with her 'henchmen'. Wallace and Brock stared at her, drooling. Ash rolled his eyes as he smacked both of them back to reality.

"Because your Pokémon are at a lower level than Misty's Starmie, you're an embarrassment to the school Joe" Giselle sneered. Ash, Riolu, Brock, Wallace and Misty watched other Poke Tech students laughing to the poor Joe.

"Yeah! You probably need more training from us, loser!" one of the very same green-haired boy insulted him

They laughed again. Ash suddenly snapped, "That's it!"

Ash rushed to the Trainer Box and pushed Misty over, "You helped your 'friends' and then insult them? Is that your standards in this school?"

"Well yeah! That is one of our standards … also, are you the one who kicked my bodyguards here? Because they're looking for some revenge" Giselle smirked, however, before she could continue her sentence, Misty pushed Ash aside and spoke, "If that your standard, I challenge you to a battle!"

Giselle smirked as she ran to the trainer box, "Well then, let's go Graveler!" Giselle released her Graveler.

"Graaaveler!" Graveler yelled. Ash suddenly felt many emotions spikes in Misty's Starmie, as Graveler insulted it and Starmie had taken it personally.

"Alright, Starmie use Rollout!" Misty yelled. Starmie charged towards Graveler with its body spinning rapidly.

"Now Graveler, use Tackle!" Giselle ordered. Graveler tackled Starmie just as it was about to hit. It flew back creating a cloud of dust which soon cleared and revealed and knocked out Starmie. Giselle laughed at her winning, and to Misty's miserable defeat.

"Starmie!" Misty yelled in worry. Giselle laughed at what happened, "Ahahaha! Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Giselle! I'm the top student in this school."

"More like top annoying student" Misty muttered.

Luckily, Giselle didn't hear her, "People love and adore me, but I'm just Giselle, the top student in Pokémon Tech" Giselle turned to Joe, "And your worst nightmare, AHAHAHA!"

All of the student laughed again while Joe hid behind Brock. Ash had enough of it, "Giselle, I challenge you to a battle!" Ash roared.

Giselle looked at him with disgust, "Sure! Oh! Don't tell me your name, I really want to humiliate some strangers" Giselle mocked and laughed again, "I'm sticking with Graveler."

"Alright then" Ash smirked; he pushed Misty out from the trainer box, "Let's go Riolu!"

"Finally" Riolu muttered under his breath while running down to the field. Giselle gave a confused look, "What Pokémon is that? And how many years you've been a trainer?"

"I've been a trainer for about a month ago, is that a problem?" Ash replied with slightly irritated tone.

"A month?!" Giselle yelled in surprise, "And your Pokémon is out from your Poke Ball?! Hah! Maybe your Pokémon are training you!"

"For your information you floosy girl-" Ash spoke with a mocking tone, "-I let my Pokémon outside the Poke Ball so they can socialize around the field and not be confined inside the Pokeball for too long!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Giselle yelled in anger, hearing him mocked and called her 'floosie' , "You're going to pay for that! Graveler use Rollout!"

Graveler nodded as it rolled its body and charged to Riolu. Ash and Riolu smirked, "Riolu use Force Palm!"

Riolu paws suddenly glowed a bright silver and used it to punch the charging Graveler. Giselle and the other students were surprised seeing the power he possess. Riolu was amused as he saw Graveler was knocked out from his attack.

"See the difference? Did you see the difference between my Pokémon and yours? You always think inside the books, without any real battle experience, you're just nothing" Ash mocked her. Giselle groaned at the insult.

"How many badges and Pokemon do YOU have?!" Giselle asked in anger. Ash smirked, "I only have two badges and four Pokémon, is that a problem?"

"Who are you anyway? You're must be lucky winning those badges" Giselle laughed, trying to get under his skin. Ash rolled his eyes and replied, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and no, I fought and won my badges fair and square."

Everyone gave a disbelieving look except his friends, "Is it something I just say?"

"Prove it" Giselle demand. Ash is now confused, "What do you mean?"

"You say you're Ash Ketchum, prove us that you are the Sacred Fire" Giselle demanded. Ash sighed; he pulled out a Pokeball and called Ho-oh out, "Come on out Ho-oh."

Ho-oh appeared from the Poke Ball and looked around, only to see the priceless faces of every Poke Tech students inside there, "_Ash? Why are they giving us that look?"_

"It can talk!" Giselle yelped. Ash chuckled, "Yes, she can talk … anyway, as I said before, you don't have any real experience since this school is confining you here with books and simulators. Without any real battle experience you can't become a proper trainer!"

Everyone was silent for what seemed like hours minutes. They were trying to process what he just said. "A good trainer trains their Pokémon and cares for them. A bad trainer is the one who pick the strong one and abuses the weak one, and both types of trainer have a similar trait" Ash added. Giselle was the one who recovered from the shock, "And what is that?"

"Both trainers likes exploring, you're not a trainer if you don't like adventuring" Ash stated firmly. The students were still silent, is it true that they don't deserve to be called a trainer if you don't like adventuring?

"I think that's all I can say … Ho-oh, return" Ash returned Ho-oh back inside the Pokeball, "I'm glad that my parents didn't send me here … good luck."

With that, Ash walked away from the school with his friends following behind. However, they had not even got out from the school when Team Rocket came, "Hah! Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" just then, Luxio suddenly got out from his Poke Ball.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" After Meowth said that. Luxio charged a powerful electricity, and once again, Meowth zapped into crisp. Jessie and James sweat dropped.

"You three again!" Ash yelled, "Have you three learned your lesson back in the Cerulean City? Or do I have to blow you to the sky again?"

"That's none of your business twerp!" James replied with mocking tone. However, before they're finished talking, Giselle spoke, "Hey … aren't you one of the students from here?"

"Eh?" Jessie and James gave a confused look.

"Yeah …" one of the students spoke, "You're the worst students that ever joined this school!"

"Well then guys!" Giselle and the students faced the cowering idiots, "Let us give a welcoming gift to our forgotten losers!"

The students started throwing 'Pokeballs' to the Team Rocket. However, instead releasing Pokémon, it hit Team Rocket instead, forcing them to run for their life.

"Gah! For now on, we'll play fairly!" James yelled while running away.

"That's not the time! Because-"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET RUNNING AWAY ONCE AGAIN!" They yelled before disappeared from the sight.

* * *

**~{19:56- 13 May 2001}~  
-[Pokémon Tech – Outside]-**

* * *

That afternoon, Ash and his group finally came out from the school. Giselle and Joe had directed them outside.

"Anyway … I'm sorry for insulting you back then …" Giselle apologized, "I didn't know that you're the Sacred Fire."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for insulting you too" Ash apologized, "We'll take our leave now …"

They began walking out to the forest again, "I wonder if they learned their lesson about Pokémon training."

"I think they did Riolu, let's just hope my little speech can open their eyes" Ash replied as they disappeared to the woods.

* * *

**~{21:33 - 13 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5 – Camp]-**

* * *

Here we can see our heroes resting at the night. Misty and Brock slept inside the tent while Wallace and Ash were sleeping outside the tents with their Pokémon. Everyone had their Pokémon with exception Ho-oh outside their Pokeballs. Suddenly, Ash opened his eyes and walked away. He pulled out his backpack and took the Renegade Book.

He opened it and closed his eyes. He begins reading the book, _'so this is the Aura Latin Language …_' Ash thought.

_About Renegades  
Appearance_

_We Renegades have a unique form. We have two organs to walk called legs, two organs to hold and interact called arms, and a pair of triangular ears that looked like the ancestor of all Pokémon. We have a long and thin tail that also, looked like the ancestor of all Pokémon. We deduced the difference of our appearance by our organs. First is one of the organs that are called head. This head has four senses, the first one is eyes, the second one is ears, the third one is called nose and the last one is called tongue. The tongue organ is used to taste and located inside another organ called mouth. We Renegades talk with one language, it was called, The Aura Latin Language._

'_So I'm going to grow Mew tail and ears?_' Ash shuttered as he imagined himself having such tail and ears from a Mew. He knew what Mew looks like, since he sometimes looked at the book at Professor Oak's laboratory.

_Renegade personality depends on their aura color. Red aura present a short temper and strength. Orange aura presents emotional control. Yellow poses Will Power. Green aura presents calmness. Blue aura presents intelligence. Indigo aura presents better and perfect socialization skill or mental communication. Also, Renegade intelligence is capable to think faster than Pokémon. The only known Renegade with faster thinking capability is Alex Riyjin with 0.002 millisecond speed of thought with IQ 557550 and Blue aura. More Information at Page 4999 called Aura Checker._

"Whoa …" Ash gasped. He really capable of thinking think that fast?! No wonder he's smarter than any human being at his age. Not if you are a Renegade! Ash flipped the huge book curiously. He opened the corresponding page, to find it was the left end of the book.

_Book of Renegades  
Aura Checker_

_Welcome, this page is used to check the capability of Renegade and unleash their true power. Put your right hand to the center of the frame. If the frame changed color upon the touch, then you are a Renegade. If it doesn't change color, then you are not a Renegade. There are consequences if you are not a Renegade and touch the frame. It will cost your aura._

Ash now hesitated. What if he's not a Renegade? His immerse ability with aura and psychic has convinced him that he's a Renegade. He opened his eyes and looked around. Wallace is sleeping inside his cocoon of a bed while Misty and Brock were inside the tent. Ash gazed to the book with curiosity, _'Am I ready?_'

He closed his eyes again and read the rest of the information.

_Young renegades usually do not have any tail or ears like we do. They have a strange ear, but capable to use some of their power. However, this only happens to new-born Renegades. Teen renegades usually unleash its full potential with touching the frame. More Information in Page 1001 called Renegade Evolution._

Ash opened his eyes, 'I don't think getting that a tail and ears is worth it just yet …' he thought. Ash flicked some papers and look for page one hundred and one. Upon finding it, he closed his eyes and focused his aura to the book.

_Book of Renegade  
Renegade Evolution_

_When a Renegade is born, they have strange ears and don't own a tail. However, they could use aura and psychic powers as signature that they're a Renegade, and their parent's power to recognize their parents. We called this state as a Cocoon State._

_First Renegade evolution is a baby phase. Usually they were pressed to touch the frame (In Page 4999) released them from their cocoon state and awakens their true power. When they awaken their true power, their power became double and their eyes start to change. However, this doesn't unlock any of the abilities their parents have. This only can be done under certain circumstances._

_Second Renegade evolution is a child phase. In Cocoon state, their aura, psychic and one of their parents power will unlocked. If they touch the frame at this state, they will grow a tail and their ears starts to change. Also, their current power will increase triple. However, same as above, touching the frame will NOT unlock any of the abilities their parents have. This only can be done under certain circumstances._

_Third Renegade evolution is a teen phase. In Cocoon state, they will develop some of their parent's trait such as their personality. When touching the frame, the tail will appear and the ears will change. The appendages color will turn into their signature aura and their current power will increase triple. Unlike previously, one of their abilities will unlock upon touching._

_Fourth Renegade evolution is an adult phase or the last phase. They grow massive amount of aura in their body in Cocoon state. When touching the frame, the tail will appear and the ears will change, the colors of the appendage depend on their aura signature. One of their abilities will unlock upon touch._

_'This is getting interesting …_' Ash thought, '_But I'm not ready yet …_' He opened his eyes and closed his book. He looked around to see if he awoke anyone or anything around him. He put the book inside his backpack.

He picks the backpack and began walking several meters away from the camp.

* * *

**~{02:01 – 14 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5 – Near Camp – Wilderness]-**

* * *

After finding a good spot he took off his backpack and began his training. He readies his hand in battle stance in front of a giant tree. He concentrates for energy on his palm. Seconds later, a white sphere appeared on his hand.

_'A white aura sphere …_' Ash thought. It always looked like that every time he did something with aura. He had asked Ho-oh about it, but Ho-oh told him every person had a different aura and the aura sphere showed their signature. Ash threw the sphere to the tree, making an explosion upon impact.

Suddenly, he remembered something. A multifunctional device he made when he was six. The device that can used to call, scan Pokémon species and form many devices. Also it can morph into any device he attaches to. Ash remembers the moment when he tests the Flight Form of the device(1). It was amazing! He could fly with jet-boosted thrusters, steel wings around his hands and a fin. He still remembers that priceless look of Professor Oak and his mother. Why? Because they didn't expect a small device the size of an Xtransreciever could do such a thing.

Then, he remembers when he added some self-defense protocols in that device such as Freeze Ray and Flamethrower. It was hard though, he need a blood sample of an Arcanine and Lapras from Professor Oak's lab. Of course he snatched it from there, why would Professor Oak give such a thing to a mere six years old boy?

When he tested it, the device suddenly opened as it envelop Ash's wrist with blue steel. Then, the blue steel continued to envelop Ash's palm and morphed into a gun(2). When used, it shot a blue beam to the subject, freezing it. The next test he done before is the Flamethrower test. It happens just like before, except the steel color is red and have a different form(3). It shot a flaming inferno just like a Flamethrower attack.

Professor Oak was shocked seeing this device, he never believed a mere child could create such an amazing and yet, dangerous device. Professor Oak tried to get the device away from Ash for his research, which Ash told him not to. Instead, he told Professor Oak what the device was capable of, including the Flight Form.

Ash explained to Professor Oak and his mother more about the device, since he developed the device behind their backs. Ash first showed them the Flight Form. When used, the device suddenly envelops Ash's hands and continues to wrap most part of his body with brown steel. Then, two jet thrusters appeared from his feet, since some part of it was covered with the brown steel. Then, a fin appeared from the back and wings suddenly attached to his hands and arms. Then it was done, the Flight Form. Professor Oak and his mother we're shocked when they saw Ash looked like a jet Cyborg. He had jet-like wings on his arms and hands, fin on his back, two thrusters attached on his feet and strange helmet with holographic sight on his right eye. In this form, he doesn't need to stand or walk anymore, he was levitating.

When Professor Oak asked how he did that, he explained he used the Ditto DNA which he obtained from his lab, which is irritated Professor Oak, since he actually 'stole' it from his lab. Also, he told Professor Oak that his device contains several Pokémon DNA for the use several attacks. Of course he only needed a small amount, since almost everything ran with Ditto DNA. Then he explained that the device security system is pretty safe, because when the device attached to his arm, it scanned the user's DNA from their skin.

'_That thing should've survived if Gary didn't try to use it_' Ash thought. Of course everything was ruined because of Gary. When that arrogant boy noticed the device and testing protocol, he began fuming and begged Professor Oak to give it to him. Of course Professor Oak agreed and asked Ash if Gary could 'borrow' it for the moment. When Ash disagreed, Gary rushed to him and took the device by force. Gary knocked Ash away after he took it by force, putting it on his wrist and turning it on. However, when turned on, it scans Gary's DNA from his skin and found it doesn't match with Ash's. The device continued to self-destruct; melting all the DNA that Ash had obtained for the device. Professor Oak, Ash, Delia and Gary we're shocked with this. Ash cried for days when the device self-destructed itself but Gary just evilly smirking on his action. When his mother tries to comfort him, he told her that the device just finished and he wants to show them, he didn't even name it yet.

Professor Oak was quite angry with Gary's action. He scolded Gary for several days, only replied with fume and arrogant retort. Professor Oak tries to remake the device Ash had made, only ends with failure. Ash told him he'd make it again one day, probably later if he have time.

"Ash?" Ash snapped from his thought. He looked at the source of sound and found Riolu and Zorua standing there.

"Oh! Sorry, I thought you two we're asleep" Ash spoke with a sheepish chuckle. Zorua took Ash's backpack while Zorua came to Ash.

"Why are you here?" Zorua asked him.

"Yeah, we're worried when you suddenly disappeared from your bed, why are you staring at that tree?" Riolu asked as he gave Ash his backpack.

Ash took the backpack and wears it, "It's nothing, I'm just remembering my past" Ash replied.

"Oh" Riolu and Zorua spoke in unison, "Let's go back to the camp, Luxio was worried when you suddenly disappeared from the sight" Riolu stated.

"Are you sure you're not hypnotized by Hypno or Drowzee?" Zorua asked with worried tone. Ash shrugged, "No, I'm just thinking about something."

Ash and his Pokémon begin walking back to the camp, leaving a crater on the tree.

* * *

**~{04:38 – 14 May 2001}~  
-[Route 5 – Camp]-**

* * *

Reaching back to the camp, he found Wallace, Brock and Misty sitting near a fireplace with their Pokémon. Ash noticed Wallace's Pokémon. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned them.

**_"Sharpedo. No Information Available."_**

**_"Ludicolo. No Information Available."_**

**_"Walrein. No Information Available."_**

**_"Swampert. No Information Available."_**

**_"Starmie. Mysterious Pokémon. This Pokémon has a geometric body. Because of its body, the locals suspect that it is an alien creature."_**

**_"Milotic. No Information Available."_**

"That's an impressive Pokémon you have there, Wallace" Ash stated. They migrated their attention to Ash.

"Where have you been? We thought we lost you for a second there" Brock stated. Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm just walking around the forest a bit" Ash stated. He approached them, "Where's Luxio?"

"He's exhausted after looking for you around the forest, Zorua and Riolu managed to carry him and let him rest" Misty explained as she stood and approached Ash, "Now where have you been?!"

Ash backed off at the moment, he saw Misty took out her mallet, "Calm down Misty, I already told you that I was just taking a relaxing walk around the forest."

"Yeah Misty, why are you always so violent towards him anyway?" Brock asked innocently. Misty turned to him with face of anger, "BECAUSE HE OWES ME A BIKE!"

"But everything has a time Misty! Ash can't just replace your bike that easy!" Wallace defended. Misty ran up to him and hit him several times with her trusty mallet, "Take that! This! That! This! And that! And this!"

"Ow …" Wallace groaned in pain as she finished hitting him. He collapsed on the ground with several lumps on his head, muttering several curses towards the violent Misty. Ash and Brock backed off, afraid of getting hit by the angry orange-haired girl.

However, Riolu and Zorua knew, that today was a great day that would be full of adventure.

* * *

(1) - Similar to Red Alert 3's Mecha Tengu, but looked like 'HESA Shafaq' jet plane.  
(2) - Just like Gru's Freeze Ray in 'Despicable Me 2' but with a small rounded stock around the wrist.  
(3) - Just like Lucy's Flamethrower in 'Despicable Me 2' but with small rounded stock around the wrist.

* * *

**And it's done.**

**Fallingarcher: First thing you have to say first is 'I do not own Pokemon'.**

**Author: Yeah, and t-**

**Mew: Then you're going to say 'Thank you for watching and reading this fiction, if you like this fiction, try to favorite it!' right?**

**Author: Well yeah, but-**

**Lucario: After that, you're going to say 'If you want more, try to follow this story' right?**

**Author: As i said, yes, bu-**

**Latios: Then, you continued to say 'dont forget to leave review so we know what do you need' ri-  
**

**Author: STOP INTERRUPTING MY SENCENCE! I'M NOT FINISHED!**

**Author *Sigh* anyway, as they said, don't forget to do that. Thank you and good luck.**


	7. Chapter 5: Depressed Memory and Victory

**Hello again people! Welcome to another chapter of 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' today, this is going to be ASK genius showdown! Trust me, there's going to be more trouble.**

**Lucario: Did you just say trouble? Well then, prepare for trouble!**

**Latios: And make that story!**

**Lucario: To protect the world from boring-fiction!**

**Latios: To ignite all people within our nation!**

**Lucario: To denounce the ... wait a minute, did you just said 'Ignite all people'?**

**Author: You know what? I think you just screw the whole motto.**

**Mew: That's a wrap. Author forgot to put a note that Ash Ketchum is 15 years old, as well as Misty and Wallace.**

**Author: Yes, i forgot to put that trainers start at 15 years old, since there's going to be a 'close' and 'dangerous' twist around the corner.**

**Mew: We'll answer review at the end of the fiction, happy reading and have a good day.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Depressed Memories and Victory (Beta-Read: xXWingedPawsXx**** and Fallingarcher22****)**

* * *

**~{10:57 – 20 May 2001}~****  
****-[Route 6]-**

* * *

Inside the forest, we can see our beloved heroes walking to Vermilion City. Unbeknownst to them, they were lost... again. Ash is now reading a book named 'The Origin of Species' which talks about Pokémon species around the world. Brock is leading the way, while Misty tries to get Ash's attention to her. Wallace is helping Brock leading the way, which utterly fails since they didn't bring a map in the first place.

"Ash, replace my bike!" Misty kept yelling. However, Ash kept his attention to the book, reading about an 'Eevee' chapter.

"Interesting isn't it?" Ash spoke up, gaining attention to the group. Also, Ash has Riolu on his side, "What's interesting?"

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon" Ash replied them; "Eevee can evolve into more than eight different evolutions because of its genetic structure, and evolve to adapt with the current environments. They became rare since Pokémon Hunters and Poachers hunt them for two reasons."

"What are the reasons?" Brock asked, getting interested with the subject.

"There are two reasons, one is because of its blood, and second is it's fur" Ash explained, "Eevee blood could alter into the corresponding blood type of the subject, for example, if you are in need of a blood donation, you could ask your Eevee's for some blood to replace yours."

"Really?" Wallace questioned, "But that's just the books theory right?"

"Yeah, but who knows? It might be true" Ash replied as he opened another page.

"As a Pokémon Breeder myself, I can understand that theory, but what disturbing me is the Pokémon Hunters themselves" Brock stated, "But how can Eevee blood alter into the corresponding environment?"

"Because of the unique Eevee DNA that can adapt to the environment to become and follow the example of the surrounding DNA pack" Ash explained, he hummed in wonder, "This theory just disturbing me, either I'm going to capture an Eevee or breed a new one for a research."

"Speaking of Eevee … There!" Wallace yelled, pointing at a nearby bush. They looked and saw an Eevee, calmly drinking water from a small stream.

"Alright, looks like it's my lucky day" Ash just about told Riolu to attack, however, Misty released Starmie, "Let's go Starmie!"

"Misty, you're not going to capture it, right?" Ash asked with angry tone, "I saw it first!"

"No! I saw it first! Besides, what do you want with that Eevee anyway? I want to evolve it into a Vaporeon" Misty replied with stern tone. However, Ash didn't let it go, and asked, "Why are you following me in the first place anyway?"

"Because you owe me a bike!" Misty yelled at him, "If you don't replace my bike, I'm going to follow you till the end!"

"You want money to replace your bike?! Here, take it!" Ash threw a pack of ten thousand Poke Dollars to her, "I'm sick of you! You always yell at me, demanding me to replace your stupid bike and you constantly hit me with your mallet! What's wrong with you!?"

Misty stayed silent. She was terrified of the cold glare, angry face, and tone Ash just used. "Are you following me through here only to use me?! I want to catch the Eevee for research, Pokémon Battling, and Coordinating! I don't collect Pokémon for fun! I can create complex machinery with my own bare hands! And I have capability of become a Pokémon Professor at an early age! What about YOU?! YOU'RE JUST A POKÉMON GYM LEADER WITH BRATTY ATTITUDE, LACK OF BIOLOGICAL KNOWLEDGE, AND SUCKING ON OTHER PEOPLE'S LUCK!"

"But …" Misty stammered in fear. She never thought Ash could be this angry, "but?! BUT?! BUT WHAT?! THAT'S THE MONEY YOU CAN USE TO REPLACE YOUR BIKE! IF YOU WANT TO TRAVEL WITH ME, YOU HAVE TO BEHAVE! UNDERSTAND!"

Misty gave a fearfully nod, "Good, if you ever yell at me or attack me again, I will not hesitate to hurt you, or more."

"Now let's get this over with" Ash muttered as he calmed down from his rage. Everyone around him still had a look of utter on their faces. Wallace and Brock were several meters away from them, while Misty was in tears with a pack of money in her hands. Riolu hid behind Brock, fearing Ash's rage.

Ash gazed to the Eevee, only to see it being comforted by Bulbasaur, "Huh?"

"Bulb …" Bulbasaur looked at him with fearful face. They wild pokemon began running back to the bush, "Wait!"

Ash sighed, he saw the retreating form of the Eevee and Bulbasaur, "Sigh …" Ash turned to his friends with sad face, "Come on, I don't think that Eevee and Bulbasaur are coming back anytime soon."

As they continued walking on the path, Misty stayed quiet, still terrified of Ash's reaction just a few minutes ago. His words stung deep into her soul, making heart heart ache. She reluctantly put the money inside her backpack, "Misty?"

Misty gulped, she noticed Ash looking at her with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for yelling at you … I'm just … feeling fed up with you. Your always hitting us with your mallet and yelling at us … I want you to behave."

"But you owe me a-"

"Don't Ever! Talk About That Again!" Ash yelled again. Misty hesitantly gulped, "I don't want to bring that subject any longer! You have the money, you buy the bike, and you can go and leave us alone."

Ash turned his attention back to the road. Brock never knew Ash could get angry like that, "Ash …"

"Yes?" Ash sternly replied to Brock, his attention still on the road, "Don't you think that was a bit, I don't know … harsh?" Brock whispered to him.

"No, she has to learn that everyone is dangerous, she thinks she is terrifying person, tries to use that trait to get whatever she wants. What if it was someone else? They would've killed Misty!" Ash yelled to Brock, "Misty doesn't know how the world really works, she's lucky that I broke her bike, if it was someone else and she demand money for a bike, they probably would just kill her. I could kill her right now, but I can't, why? Because I know she needs to learn more, and she doesn't have many outer world experiences! She always thinks the world is just like ocean, she always looks at the positive side of the world without thinking about the negative side."

Wallace reluctantly gazed towards Misty with deep passionate look, he saw Misty's sorrowful face. "If she keeps this behavior up, nobody would like her" Ash firmly stated, they stopped walking as Brock looked to Ash with equally angry face.

"But that doesn't explain why you have to yell to Misty about it, you could just … guide her!" Brock yelled to him. Ash went back to his raging emotions, "You still don't get it, don't you!?"

"The world isn't what you think! It may seem peaceful and calm without a disturbance in nature, but deep inside, people have a devious plans that could end the world! ONE TIME, I WAS KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF MY INTELLIGENCE OF A CLONE, THE LEGENDARY MEW WHILE THREATENING MY FATHER AND FORCED ME TO DO IT! I MANAGED TO ESCAPE WITH MY FATHER BUT MY FATHER WAS SHOT IN THE PROGRESS! THE HOSPITAL TRIED THEIR BEST AND I TRIED TO MAKE ROBOTIC CYBERNETIC ORGANISM BODY FOR MY FATHER IF HE COULDN'T SURVIVE WITH HIS BODY! BUT WHAT DID THEY DO?! THEY TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD AND THE BRAIN AND MEMORIES COULDN'T BE RECOVERED!"

"I'VE HAVE SUFFERED MORE THAN THAT! TEAM ROCKET TRIES TO USE ME FOR THEIR PLANS TO LURE AND CAPTURE THE LEGENDARY MEW BY CREATING A BIOTECHNOLOGY DEVICE TO CREATE THE FAKE SCENT OF A MALE MEW! I ESCAPED ONCE AGAIN FROM THEM BUT THEY SHOT YELLOW IN THE PROCESS! AND GUESS WHAT?! SHE'S DEAD!"Ash angrily explained to them. They looked at Ash with sad and disbelieving looks. Ash starts to sob, tears trailing down his face, "Yellow was my sister, I-I promised to protect her but … she was shot, straight in the head with .45 caliber bullet and died instantly. Professor Oak blamed me for that as well as Gary … if I just …" Ash fell his knees and cried, "If I had just protected her …"

With that Ash began to sob uncontrollably, the pain of past events now fresh in his mind. All the group could do was stare. They couldn't believe a simple child could suffer through so much turmoil. All thanks to Team Rocket, Ash was now hated by most of his family and friends, "G-Gary was once my friend … H-he still blames me for my sister's death … Professor Oak al-already shook it off … if I had j-just protected her …"

Misty looked at him with sorrow, she didn't know Ash was that smart, and could lure Team Rocket to capture him. Brock with all the comfort and older brother like figure could give, hugged him with care. "Calm down Ash … ssssh … everything is okay now …" Wallace closed his eyes, his emotions were a mixture of anger and sadness. A mere ten years old boy that Team Rocket seeks for his clever mind to clone a Pokémon and make thousands of nefarious devices for their own villainous deeds. Just a few feet away, Riolu looked at Ash in a new light and made a promise. With everything Ash had done for him in healing his injuries, Riolu now promised to always protect Ash.

* * *

**~{Flashback – 10 December 1999}~****  
****-[Pallet Town Hospital – Red's Hospital Room]-**

* * *

Here we can see Ash's father, Red. His father is in critical state with an ECG attached to his body. Red was the legendary Pokémon Trainer. Even Ash knew he was adopted; and still his father always cared for him. His Pokémon Pikachu sat very close to him. Attached to his arm was an I.V that supplied his body with necessary nutrients. On his side, there were four people. They were Professor Oak, Ash, Delia and Blue.

"Ash …" Red spoke to him. Ash quickly replied, "Yes dad?"

"Ash … I want you to be careful with every decision you make …" Red spoke in a very weak tone, notifying them that his time was near, "Everyone could make decision and you picked the wrong path … promise me Ash … be safe."

"I promise dad *Sob* I promise I'll be a good boy, I promise. Just please … hold on" Ash replied in a sad tone of his own, "Just hold on dad, I need more time to make the new body, I need to rebuild the structure and muscle tissues and-"

"It's unnecessary Ash" Red cut his speech, "You really smart Ash … but time is always running … and it is a fate we can't deny."

"Please Red, don't go" Delia spoke within her sobs. Professor Oak and Blue watched them in sadness, "Don't say that, you still have time."

"You know Ash … I always wondering, how you could be so smart? Does Arceus bless you with the intelligence beyond any human being? Are you even a human?" says Red with a weak chuckle, "But whatever you are … I still love you Ash, as a father, I'm proud to have such an intelligent child like you. I couldn't have Asked for a better son"

"Don't say that!" Ash yelled, "Don't say that! I don't want anything except you dad! I *sob* I'll try dad! I will try my best! Just please, don't give up hope …"

Red weakly smiled, "No Ash … don't you ever give up your hope … maybe you can create a device to protect yourself … maybe an Ice Beam replication device so you can freeze bad guys that tries to capture you."

"Red, don't say that!" Delia yelled with tears of sadness, Red replied with a low chuckle.

"I didn't expect anything from you Ash … I want you to take care …" Red replied, "Ash … remember … never … give up …"

Then, Red closed his eyes as his soul invisibly flew away from his body. The ECG suddenly giving a loud beep, as the three colorful numbers went zero. Delia and Ash hugged Red with tears of deep sorrow and tearful emotion. Blue gasped and threw the door open, "DOCTOR! WE NEED HELP!"

The doctor came to the room breathing deeply. He came back with two nurses carrying a clipboard on their hands. The doctor told Ash and Delia they would have to leave the room for a few minutes, and then he checked the pulse. Not long after, he firmly stood and spoke, "He's gone."

"NO!" Delia yelled. She firmly hugged the lifeless Red with deep sorrow and sadness. Ash quickly ran outside the room, wiping tears from his eyes, Professor Oak quickly following after him.

* * *

**(End of Flashback)****  
****~{14:33 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Route 30]-**

* * *

Ash and his friends finally arrived at Vermilion City after what seemed like a never ending trip. Ash had Ho-oh, Luxio, Riolu, Zorua, Jolteon and Flareon in his current team. You see, few weeks ago, Ash found the hidden village that was cared for by Melanie. He found out that the Eevee they found is the son of Jolteon and Flareon. Ash asked if they want to join them, and they agreed, even Bulbasaur, who was quite reluctant about it at first. The three eeveelutions wanted to join him, but he would have to battle them first. Ash won the battle and captured Jolteon and Flareon, leaving Eevee to be caught last. However, everything had to be ruined when Team Rocket interfered with the battle. They brought a huge hot air balloon with a huge Pokémon-sucking machine mounted on the bottom. after a few minutes of intense battling, Ash managed to save most of the Pokémon. Ash managed to save Bulbasaur with a Psychic Leash, which earned Bulbasaurs respect. Then Ash sent Team Rocket away with Luxio's thunderbolt attack, creating an explosion that sent the dastardly team out of sight. Ash departed from the hidden village with Bulbasaur by his side.

A few days later, Ash encountered a stray Charmander. He found the Charmander sitting on top of a rock and tried to capture it. Brock deduced that Charmanders condition wasn't well enough to fight and needed to be brought to the Pokémon Center. However, Charmander stubbornly refused to come with them. Ash and his friends had no other choice, since it was Zorua's turn to stay outside her Poke Ball, she tried to talk with it. She told them that Charmander is waiting for its trainer to come back and pick him up. Then, they left the Charmander and head to the Pokémon Center, when they heard about a guy named Damian abandoned a Charmander because it was too "weak". To say the group was furious was an understatement! They demanded Damian to go catch Charmander again since it was raining outside, but he refused. Ash and Zorua had left to go outside and save Charmander, which they succeed. The next morning, they saw Charmander had already left the Pokemon Center. Ash deduced that Charmander already went back to the stone. They ran back to the stone and found Charmander sitting there once again, much to the group dismay. Then, Team Rocket came with their drill machines to dig the ground for a pit fall trap, which worked pretty well. Ash and his friends managed to get out from the hole with Bulbasaur's Vines and soon after were engaged in a fight with Team rocket. Seeing this, Charmander tried to help. It shot a powerful Flamethrower attack at the three idiots, sending them soaring into the sky. Then Damian came, intrigued with Charmanders power. After a scuffle with Damian, Charmander decided it would leave with Ash, and with that Ash now had a Charmander.

The next Pokémon was Squirtle. They were once known as the Squirtle Squad. Ash and his friends fought the Squirtle Squad for what they did to them, spraying water while they're resting. The next incident is when Ash and his group are resting near the lake. They were soaked with Water Gun attack, again. Ash and Jolteon, who was outside of his Poke Ball at the time we're furious. They confronted them and Ash had Jolteon use a Thunder Bolt attack. However, much surprise to Jolteon, Squirtle used Rollout and knocked Jolteon into the water. Ash now furious, before he uses his ability to attack the Squirtles, Meowth suddenly jumped in and knocked them out cold. Then, Ash woke up and finds himself tied to a rock, he saw Jolteon in a cage, groaning in pain and his friends. Ash was furious used an Aura Sword and Psychic Leash to attack Squirtle and Meowth. He mercilessly slashed the Squirtles and Meowth with sadistic grin and leaving them badly injured. Ash captured the squirtles and sent Meowth blasting off. Ash and his friends managed to save Jolteon and the Squirtles. Nurse Joy said that Jolteon was okay but the Squirtles we're incredibly injured and needed immediate medical attention. When she asked how those Squirtles get into such a terrible condition state. Ash and his friends decided not to answer. Of course everything had to be ruined again by Team Rocket, however, this time before they couldnt do anything, Ash managed to blow them up, making them soar to the sky once again. When the Squirtles gained consciousness, they looked upon Ash with fear in their eyes. Ash explained that they're the one who attacked him and it was his attempt to retaliate. When Officer Jenny suggested sending the squirtles to the Firefighter Company, Ash agreed. He sent three squirtles there and kept the leader with him, who knows? It might be useful.

The other thing about it was Bill's Light House. It was when Ash was boasting over his capture, but was shot down by Misty. She said that his Pokémon we're following him, therefore, he didn't captured them. Ash retaliated that the fact, she doesn't even have any Pokémon she actually 'captured' he also told her that his Pokémon could talk while her could not. While arguing, Ash and his friends found a light house. They find out that it was Bill's Light House, Ash managed to call Professor Oak about his arrival there. Professor Oak explained that Gary has captured 45 Pokémon and insulted Ash for his 10 captured Pokémon. Ash explained that Pokémon Trainer is not about capturing them but also training them, Ash insults Professor Oak for not being rational and favors Gary more than Ash. After that Ash switched Charmander and Bulbasaur for Jolteon and Flareon before thanking him and turning off the phone, something that Gary never did to him. The next event that they we're surprised with was when they found Bill is in a Kabuto suit. He told them that he was trapped inside the suit while researching. Also, Bill explained about his finding of the giant silhouette and a loud noise, which intrigued them. Then, they tried to call for it, and found the shocking truth that it was a Dragonite, a colossal, massive Dragonite. However, everything was once again ruined when Team Rocket shot barrages of rockets at the large Dragonite, angering it and making it leave. Ash furiously shot powerful aura spheres, which sent them blasting off. However, he didn't finished there, he told Flareon to injure them with flamethrower while blasting off; maybe they could learn from their mistakes with that mark.

"Ash!" Luxray yelled. For months, his Pokémon we're growing so fast. Riolu evolved into Lucario and Zorua evolved into Zoroark. Also, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur evolved into their second stage as Charmeleon, Wartortle and Ivysaur.

Ash snapped from his thought and looked at him, "Yes?" Another thing about his Pokémon, Yes, his Pokémon can talk something that Gary doesn't even have.

"Are we going inside there or stare at the gate all day?" Luxray spoke with a sweat-drop, "Let's go mate … are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Ash replied him, "Let's go to the Pokémon Center first, then I'm going for the gym."

* * *

**~{16:12 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center! How can I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted them.

"You can start with going out to dinner with me tonight!" says Brock with heart eyes.

"Not today you pervert!" Misty pulled Brock's ears and hit him with her mallet. Ash and Wallace looked at them with surprise.

"She will never change" Wallace commented. Ash rolled his eyes and recalled Luxray back inside the Poke Ball. Then, he gave his Poke Balls minus Ho-oh to Nurse Joy, "I would like to have my Pokémon Healed."

"Sure thing! I will take a good care for your Pokémon" Just then, a boy with Chansey on his side rushing inside while pushing the roller table with Pidgey on it.

"Hold on Pidgey!" says the boy. Then, they disappeared in the hall. Ash and his friends looked each other with surprise, "That's the twenty six Pokémon that brought here, Sigh … it never gets old."

"What?!" Ash yelled in surprise, "What Pokémon could do such a thing?"

"Well, the gym leader here in Vermilion City recently found a Thunder Stone and evolved his Pikachu, he used Raichu to humiliate and defeat many trainers" Nurse Joy explained.

"A Raichu huh?" Ash hummed in concern.

"So, are you going to back down now Ash?" Misty asked with mocking tone, "You can't defeat Lieutenant Surge, face it."

"I have a plan … a great plan that would humiliate Lieutenant Surge and his Raichu" Ash replied her.

"Really?" Misty laughed at him, "We only gave you our badges out of pity, and you didnt even win that thing, either."

"Really? The fact I officially defeated both of you in each of your respective gyms and you told me I didn't even defeated you, you're just trying to get under my skin" Ash harshly retorted. Misty we're shocked, she wanted to make Ash angry so he would lose another battle.

"What?! Oh please, that's just a coincidence, you're just lucky for defeating us in the battle" Misty replied with matter-of-fact tone. Ash sighed, "You're trying to make me angry so i lose the battle with Surge, right?"

"You know, you are the strangest girl I've ever met, one moment you're nice then you go berserk, you always think your anger can get you what you want, do you think that would work with me?" Ash replied with serious tone, "Don't try to make me angry anymore, you're just a friend to me and I accept it, we want you to behave."

Ash turned to Nurse Joy, "I need my Pokémon healed" Nurse Joy giggled and replied, "Sure thing, just wait here for the moment."

Brock and Wallace also gave their Pokémon to her, which she accepted. Nurse Joy went away from her desk. Ash looked at Misty, who's still stubborn in her behavior. Ash sighed, "You have to learn the hard way someday Misty."

* * *

**~{17:23 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

"Attention! Ash Ketchum, Brock Summer and Wallace please come to the desk, your Pokémon are ready!" Nurse Joy yelled from her desk. Ash and his friends except Misty went over the desk and took their respective Pokémon.

Ash released Jolteon, "Hey Jolteon, how long you can take an electric attack?"

"Electric attack huh?" Jolteon said, "I can absorb as much as I can."

"Good, let's go to the gym, I already have the strategy and emergency escape if we failed" Ash replied. He turned to his friends, "Let's role!"

* * *

**~{17:44 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Outside Vermilion City Gym]-**

* * *

Reaching the Gym, Ash and his friends are now standing in front of the Electric gym. Ash with his Jolteon on his side braced themselves for the fight.

"Here we go" Ash muttered. However, before they came inside there, Misty spoke, "Come on Ash, you still have a chance to back down now, I mean, look at Jolteon, it already frightened with fear!"

"For your information, we already have a plan you dummy" Jolteon retorted, "It's not like you're the one who battles Surge, why are you even insulting us anyway?"

"Makes me wonder who raised you Misty, Waterflower descendant I know are calm and patient just like water, but you're like a fire, burning with anger and have the nerve to put anyone down in their accomplishments" Ash replied with a sigh, "if she always keeps that way, then someone will extinguish that fire, and its not going to be me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty asked him. Ash shakes his head, "Nothing, I'm going inside now."

Ash and his friends begin walking inside the gym. Brock and Wallace understands well what Ash just said, and they seem to agree with him, since they can't really take Misty's behavior anymore.

* * *

**~{17:46 – 20 August 2001}~****  
****-[Vermilion City – Vermilion City Gym]-**

* * *

Reaching there, he noticed that the gym have a large field. Ash yelled, "I demand a Gym Battle!"

Two people from the gym noticed them, "Hey Surge! There's one more Pokémon for the Emergency Room."

"Who is ready for a fight?!" Ash and his friends heard a roar. They shuttered with the loud and heavy voice. Ash tensed up, they saw a huge guy in a military suit.

"He's huge" Ash commented. The guy laughed and hugged Misty, "The names Surge! It must be a pleasure to take a challenge to such a cutie like you."

"Umm … Surge, I'm not the challenger" says Misty. Surge released the hug and asked, "Then who?"

"We are" Ash and Jolteon declared. Surge noticed them and laughed, "The little baby brought a baby Pokémon!"

Ash and Jolteon eyes twitched, "Really? Is that how you greet people here?" Jolteon asked. Now it's their turn to look at Jolteon in shock, "It can talk?!"

"Yes, I can talk just like any humans do, and I'm proud of it" Jolteon declared proudly. Suddenly, Surge noticed something, "Hey, it seems I remember you somewhere …"

"Come to think of it, I've seen you before … years ago …" Ash replied with concerning tone, however, Ash shook it off, "Anyway, that's not the point, and I challenge you for the Thunder Badge!"

"Well then! Let me show you how REAL power is!" Surge laughed as he begins walking to his trainer box. Ash and Jolteon sighed as they also walked to their trainer box. One of the people came as a referee, "This is one-on-one Battle between Surge and?"

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet" Ash replied. The referee nodded, "Right, this is one-on-one battle between Surge and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, no substitution are allowed."

"Let's go Jolteon" Ash pointed to the field. Jolteon nodded and jumped to the battlefield. Surge deviously smiled and released his Pokémon, "Let's crush them Raichu!"

Out of the Poke Ball came Raichu, "So this is the Raichu I've been hearing about eh?"

"Begin!" The referee yelled.

"Hey Raichu! Why don't you give me a shock of a lifetime if you think you're more powerful than me?!" Jolteon taunted. Raichu eyes twitched, in anger. Surge laughed, "Ahahah! If that is your wish, then so be it! Raichu, use Thunder, full power!"

Raichu unleashed the most powerful Thunder attack they had ever seen. The electricity zapped Jolteon, whose was absorbing the attack, "Ahahaha! More! More! Give me YOUR POWER!"

"What the?! Raichu, keep attacking it!" Surge ordered. They saw Raichu increase the powerful electric attack on Jolteon.

Ash yelled, "Hold on Jolteon, don't let any of it get away!"

"AHAHAHAHA! MORE POWER! MORE! MORE! AHAHHAHAHAHA!" Jolteon hysterically laughed.

A few minutes later, Raichu stopped the attack as it was tired from using so much electricity, "What?! Raichu, I said Thunder!"

"No more playing games with you Surge, now let me explain you why Jolteon doesn't even flinch because of the attack" Ash replied, "He have the ability called Volt Absorb, the rare ability that some Jolteon have, it absorbs any kind of electricity to power up its own attack."

"S-So what we have done to i-it just-"

"Yep! All thanks to you, we've been charging up, now Jolteon, show them your REAL power!" Ash replied. Jolteon smirked, "Take this!"

Jolteon shot a powerful beam of pure electricity towards Raichu, which upon contact knocked the living day lights of of Raichu.

"What the hell?!"

"Charge Beam, the attack that similar to Solar Beam and Hyper Beam" Ash pointed at Raichu, who was struggling to get up, "Your Pokémon is already defeated … I dont want to hurt Raichu any further."

Surge gritted his teeth, "fine you win...this time"

"Looks like our plan works pretty well Ash" says Jolteon with a smirk, "I love getting charged with that much electricity!"

"Yeah, but that isn't a Zapdos or anywhere near a Zapdos, this just a gym match" Ash replied him.

Surge yelled, "Raichu, get up!"

Raichu got up from his struggling position and ready to fight. Ash and Jolteon weren't surprised with this, since they knew Raichu could survive the attack, "I admit you have lots of guts Raichu, but your hope ends here."

"Raichu use Slam attack!" Surge yelled in despair. Raichu came rushing to Jolteon with its paws.

"I'm sorry for doing this … Jolteon use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered. Jolteon smirked and charged the powerful Thunder Bolt to Raichu, which continued to knock Raichu out cold. After the attack finished, Ash noticed that Raichu was completely defeated, and needed medical attention.

"Who's going to the hospital now tough guy?!" Jolteon taunted. Ash and his friends looked at Surge who carried his Raichu and gave Jolteon a glare of hatred before he took off towards the Pokémon Center. Brock, Misty and Wallace came to Ash and Jolteon, "What did you just do?"

"Oh? I just gave Raichu the shock of a lifetime, he should've known that I'm more powerful than him" Jolteon proudly spoke. Ash sighed, "We're not better than Surge; we just wounded Raichu badly."

"But he tried to injure Jolteon from what I see" Wallace commented, "the way he told Raichu to use full power attack makes me disagree with your opinion Ash."

The referee came to Ash and give him the Thunder Badge, "Here, I give you the Thunder Badge."

Ash took the badge and did his signature pose, "Yeah! I got … Thunder Badge!" with Jolteon following, "That's right!"

* * *

**Alright! It's done. **

**Mew: Now to answer several reviews. First review is from 'Stallion6 of Deviantart' he said: "Multifunctional tools? What is next, the HALO serie's "Forerunner armor" and "Forerunner weapons"? Look them up...they're pretty cool."**

**Author: This might be answered before. I've think about doing some minor crossover in this fiction like PokemonXRE or PokemonXFallout. Like i said, minor, which means only the materials, monsters that we're used and only appears in certain Event. This is another reason why this fiction turned to T rating.**

**Latios: The next one is from 'Ddragon21' he said: "this is a cool story though why is ash glaring at everyone is he angry?"**

**Fallingarcher: Nope, Author here just made several mistake in first, second and third chapter.**

**Author: Yes, I'm planning to rewrite those chapters later when I have time.**

**Wingedpaws: Next up! From a guest called 'TheSkyclanCat' he said: "So, the injured Arceus is the one from the Jewel of Life movie right? Cause he lost the five plates... AND WHO ARE THESE MOTHER AND FATHER FIGURES?! Man you ppl really like twisting facts up huh?"**

**Mew: Yep! That was the injured Arceus from M11. For the father and mother figures ... you could guess. The Previous Chapter has some latin langauge, so you might want to use Google Translate for that one. Also, yes, I love twisting stuff up.**

**Author: You wouldn't believe what I just write for EP045.**

**Fallingarcher: Makes me wonder what I should beta-read next.**

**Mew: I ALMOST FORGOT! Author here is going to introduce Mega-Evolution!**

**Author: Yes, tell us what kind of Mega-Stone Ash will get. He will obtain Key Stone earlier, so vote for the Mega-Stone Ash will get in this fiction.**

**Wingedpaws: That's a wrap, have a good day.**

**Lucario: Wait, what about m-**


	8. Chapter 6: The Porta Vista

**Hello again people! And welcome to 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' !**

**Mew: This chapter haven't beta-read. So deal with it.**

**Author: Actually, I beta-read this chapter myself ...**

**Mew: And you thought you succeed. We still need more practice in English grammar and vocabulary.**

**Lucario: Hello.**

**Mew&amp;Author: Hey.  
**

**Lucario: What's up?**

**Mew: Nothing, just uploading new chapter. Anyway, Review time!**

**Author: I have one from 'ec-direwold' he said: "this is an interesting story and the concept and how you are representing Ash is great, but there are a lot of beta worthy issues, like grammar and using the wrong words at the wrong time (like glare rather than glance) or leaving words out altogether."**

**Mew: Actually ... did you see the beta-reader name below?**

**Author: If there's no beta-reader name on the chapter, it means this chapter is NOT beta-read, or I beta-read it myself.**

**Lucario: We're kinda aware of misunderstanding and misplacing of credits, so we only place the beta-readers that ACTUALLY beta-read the chapter.**

**Mew: Yep! The next one is from a random guest, he said: "The people who acompany Ash kept on getting more, for a lack of a better term, corrupt."**

**Author: Oh, you have NO idea ... There's going to be more twist around and secrets will be revealed. Why Brock, Misty and Wallace did not panicked or afraid of Ash when they finds out about him? Those will be explained later in chapters.  
**

**Lucario: You already finished writing this fiction.**

**Author: Just waiting for beta-readers. Speaking of beta-readers, Fallingarcher22 is down to wound. He can't beta-read more than 7000 words, so I have to either cut the fiction chapters or beta-read these myself OR finding another beta-reader.**

**Mew: Another one is from a guest, he said: "In the review you said the Jewel of life was movie 11 it was actually the 12th movie."**

**Author: Yes, I mean that one. Thanks for correcting.**

**Mew: Another one is from 'Acorbe' he said, "Can you have ash make another brilliant machine using the eeveelution DNA and obliterate team rocket with it...you'd think that team rocket would have more grunts after someone who obtained a legendary pokemon."**

**Author: Yep! And Team Rocket is going to need more than just a Pokemon to get it. You'll see, Pokemon is just too innocent. There's going to be some bloods and dead bodies there and there and also some psychological problem. But nothing major that would bring this fiction up to M.**

**Mew: The last one is from 'Latios4ev3r' he said, "Ash should get lucarionite, mega lucarios are awesome, plus if you make charmeleon and/or charizard misbehave like in the canon, then charizard doesn't need another ego boost. Great chapter by the way, I think it was finally time for some Misty-Bashing, she truly needed an attitude adjustment and I can't wait to see how you plan to incorporate it. As for Ash being abducted, I actually like his character developement."**

**Author: I got Lucarionite and Charizarite X in my Top 5 Mega-Evolutions. So there's a change it's going to the fiction. Also! Those two are the most voted Mega-Stone in my poll.**

**Mew: I think that's all ... Lucario? What are you doing?**

**Lucario: Wha- oh! Nothing! Nothing at all, hehehe ...**

**Author: Okay ... well then. Happy reading and good luck. Oh! And Happy Halloween!**

**Mew: If it's not Halloween in your country, then happy whatever it is there!**

**Author: Eh?**

**Lucairo: Huh?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Porta Vista**

* * *

**~{10:11 – 30 August 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco]-**

* * *

They finally reached Porta Vista, the perfect place for vacation. You see, they we're having crazy adventure lately. Ash and his friends we're aboard from Vermilion City with Saint Anne few days ago. However, things don't go as planned when Team Rocket came and robbed the ship. But things are getting even worse when the ship sunk on the water, before that, Ash managed to detect an extremely strong psychic wave that made a hole through the ship.

However, it wasn't the time to think. Ash and his friends we're trapped inside the ship while the ship itself we're deep under the water. Ash and his friends found Team Rocket trio inside the ship as well, which quite surprising them. It was disastrous at first since they wouldn't , Misty told them that, if they want to survive, they have to work together. They attempt to reach the engine room since the ship we're upside down when it was sink. Ash managed to order Flareon, who's outside the Poke Ball for that moment to make a hole on the roof. They managed to escape from the ship. However, when they surfaced, they noticed that Misty we're missing. Ash gone back inside the water to find Misty, while doing so, Ash find out that he could breathe under the water! Much to his own shock. He search for Misty for hours deep inside the ocean with his Vaporeon, which we're once an Eevee.

He found her collapsed on the rock, breathless. When Ash and Vaporeon carried her to the surface, she already gone. Since she's inside the water for too long without any oxygen. Ash and his friends managed to get on the shore. After they do that, Wallace and Brock suggest calling the police, which Ash refuse to. Then, Ho-oh suddenly appeared out from her Poke Ball and came over Misty. She revived Misty with her flaming inferno and ashes. When revived, Misty coughed the water from her lung from her mouth. Everyone is relieved, and Misty we're grateful with Ho-oh's deed. Ho-oh told Ash to collect the ashes that dropped from Misty's body. She told him that it could be used to resurrect any dead subject into living things, which she called it, the Sacred Ash. Ash obeyed and collected it as much as he can; which more than five small sacks.

Continuing their journey, Ash and his friends found themselves inside the jungle and gigantic Pokémon. Ash tried to attack the giant Pokémon, only ends up finding it was a machine. Brock deduced that they're inside the Pokémon Land, much to Ash's surprise. Ash told them that he managed to interrogate one of the grunts back at the Saint Anne before it sink. They told him that this Pokémon Island is owned by Giovanni, the Team Rocket boss.

Knowing that, Ash decides to try his wicked idea. When he found one of the Watch Towers, they infiltrated them and hack through the system, it was easy since no one inside there. While doing so, Ash and Brock found an injured Porygon, which Ash told Brock to capture it. The other event is when Ash hacked through the system and scrambled whole robots system, which causes thousands of destruction of the Pokémon Land. When Ash's friends asked how he did that, he told them that it was his usual doing, in his eyes; it's just a child's play. Brock managed to ask why he didn't make unique machine for himself, which Ash decided not to answer.

The next thing we're going to see here is the Porta Vista. Here we can see our heroes are standing near the shore with the look of relief. Wasting no time, they quickly changed their suit and going inside the water.

"WOOHOO!" They yelled. Ash, Misty, Brock and Wallace gone inside the water and released their Pokémon to relax. Ho-oh we're relaxing on the beach near the shore, which makes the tourists to come and take her picture.

Luxray, Misty's Starmie and Staryu we're swimming on the shore with Brock and Misty. Vaporeon and Wallace's Milotic starts their rivalry by starting mock contest battle within their own, which attracts the attention of the tourists. Zoroark and Lucario we're staying with Ho-oh, just in case if anyone tries to take her away. Wallace's Pokémon we're giving advices to Vaporeon and any other Pokemon about Solo Pokémon Coordinating. They told her that Solo Pokémon Coordinating is when only Pokémon itself, doing the contest without the trainer.

Ash is now lying down on a buoy while reading the book in vertical position. Then, his concentration we're shattered when someone yelled, "Look out!"

"Huh?" Ash looked around and saw a speed boat we're rushing to him. Ash yelped in surprise before sending a psychic leash to the sky. Ho-oh saw this and flew to grab the leash, which pulls him out of the way.

"Whew! That was close!" Ash sweat dropped. Ash jumped to Ho-oh's back and heard someone yelled, "Help! Someone stole my boat!"

"Look like this is another day to take down a criminal! Ho-oh, let's role!" Ash pointed. Ho-oh gave an agreement cry before chasing after the boat.

The criminal saw this and begins to panic, "Ho-oh, use Future Sight, and then use Gust!"

Ho-oh eyes we're glowing for the moment as she flap her wings violently, making the powerful Gust attack to the boat. The criminals sharply turned the wheel to the left, making it upside down. Suddenly, an explosion we're appeared next to the falling grunts, blasting them to the shore.

"Alright! Way to go Ho-oh!" Ash cheered. Ho-oh blushed once again before flying to the shore. He jumped off from her back and approached the criminals, "Any last words before going to jail?"

The criminals jolted up and tried to run, "Ho-oh, Extrasensory."

Ho-oh eyes begin glowing again and the criminals lifted to the air. Ash smiled as his succession. He looked around and saw Officer Jenny and his friends are coming to them.

* * *

**~{11:12 – 30 August 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Moe's Dinner]-**

* * *

Ash and his friends finds out that the boat we're owned by a restaurant owner named Moe, "Thank you so much young man, you managed to recover my boat …"

"It was our pleasure sir" Luxray replied.

"I don't think that's the reason Luxray" Ash turned to Moe, "Are your boat is broken or something?"

"No, not really" Moe hastily replied. Brock and Misty looked each other, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Moe replied. Ash asked him, "Sorry for asking, but, who those people are?"

"Those are my 'workers' that work for my restaurant here, you see … I'm in a money crisis right now, may I know your name?" Moe replied. Ash smirked and pointed, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash introduced himself, "And this is Luxray."

"Hello!" Luxray replied.

"My name is Misty, I'm former Cerulean City Gym and Water Type Pokémon Trainer" Misty introduced herself.

"My name is Brock, I'm former Pewter City Gym and Pokémon Breeder" Brock introduced himself.

"The name's Wallace, nice to meet you" Wallace finished as he shake hands with Moe.

"Anyway, you said that you have a money crisis, how can that happen?" Misty asked first. Moe sighed in defeat, "Well, it was started when I loaned money from Brutella to fix my boat."

"Who's Brutella?" Brock asked, curious when he mentioned the name.

"She's my rival in this restaurant business … anyway, it was when I loaned money from her to fix my boat, and things start to get worse. People start to move from my restaurant to Brutella's restaurant" Moe explained with sad tone. Ash and Luxray looked at him with envy; they have the same thought that Brutella must've planned all of this. Misty frowned in concern, while Brock and Wallace giving a sad look.

"Wow … it looks harsh" Brock commented with a frown.

"Yeah … is there anything we can help with?" Wallace asked. Moe chuckled hearing it, "Well, if you willing to help me, you could help me with cooking."

Then there goes our heroes helping Moe running his business. Ash and Brock went to work with the foods on the kitchen, Misty and Zoroark, who's disguised as Nurse Joy with waiter suit, to serve the customers. Luxray and Jolteon helped them by sending flyers about Moe's dinner while Flareon helps to burn the stove. Ho-oh stays inside the Poke Ball since Ash doesn't want to attract any more attention towards him.

For days, Ash and his friends keep helping them. They stay inside the Pokémon Center for the night and work at Moe's Restaurant till Moe have enough money to pay the loan. Suddenly, Team Rocket Meowth appeared from the corner. He looked around and sneak to the back of Moe's restaurant, "Hehehe, let's see what do you like when I sabotage those things."

Meowth stealthily walked behind the restaurant and tried to sabotage the stove. However, this goes noticed by Ash, "Gotcha!"

Ash grabbed Meowth with his arm and used his aura to squeeze him, "WAAH!"

"What are you doing here Meowth? Are you going to destroy Moe's work here?" Ash accused with angry tone. Meowth held his hands in defense, "N-No! I just wanna see how you work!"

"Ash, what are you- Hey! That's Team Rocket's Meowth!" Ash looked back and saw Misty we're standing there.

"Yeah, I found him sneaking on our back, he tries to sabotage our place while we're working" Ash replied. He reared his arm, ready to throw Meowth away, "Ya think you can throw me like dat?!"

"For normal humans, no, but for aura user, yes" Ash smiled wickedly, which makes Meowth paled at the sight, "Fire in the hole!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA … !" Meowth yelled while being thrown by Ash's aura assisted arm strength. Ash watched the flying form of Meowth with satisfied look on his face, "Now that, is what do I call Off Set!"

Ash turned to Misty, who still have surprised look on her face, "Alright, let's get back to work."

* * *

**~{12:11 – 3 Seprember 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Brutella's Restaurant - Office]-**

* * *

Inside the office, we can see a scary old woman sitting on the luxury chair. In front of her are our favorite three idiots, "Listen up, I've heard about Moe's dinner recently, I need you to sabotage it."

"But how? The twerps always know how to avoid us!" Meowth retaliated. Brutella stood and bragged the table, making them flinch.

"Think! Do you really think you're not going to get spotted if you tried to sabotage it at the day?! Have you ever thought about night time?!" Brutella yelled. Jessie, James and Meowth gave an 'oh' face to her.

"Now … I give you another change, if you fail once again, I will turn you to the police" Brutella threatened them. You see, few days ago, Jessie, James and Meowth we're crashed to Brutella's office and damaging her restaurant. For the compensation, Brutella wants them to work for her, she also told them that if they tries to escape, she would turn them to the police.

"Yes maam!" they yelled. Brutella chuckled evilly, "Good, then get going!"

The Team Rocket trio yelped and begins running outside the office, starting their plan. That night, the Team Rocket trio begins their plan to wreck Moe's Dinner restaurant. Jessie ordered her Ekans to use Acid attack to melt any metal in the kitchen. James used his Koffing to use Tackle on the furniture, and Meowth use his claws to scratch the walls. They arrogantly laughed after they finished, before disappearing on the alley.

* * *

**~{08:11 – 4 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Moe's Restaurant]-**

* * *

When Ash and his friends came to the restaurant to work again, they found Moe already down to his knee while crying over his wrecked restaurant. Ash and his friends were shocked, seeing how damaged the restaurant was. They also wondering who damage the restaurant.

"Who did this?!" Misty exclaimed in anger. Brock and Wallace came to Moe and helped himto stood.

"I think it's obvious, Team Rocket and Brutella did this" says Zoroark/NJ who's in turn outside the Poke Ball right now. Ash turned to her, "Why would they do this anyway?!"

"Well, they must have another reason besides the loan, since they gone this far by destroying the restaurant" Brock deduced. Moe reluctantly stood.

"Sigh … I really wished I shouldn't borrow that money …" Moe spoke with despair. The group came to him and sighed. Brock put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, what have happened already happened."

"Why would you borrow the money in the first place anyway?" Misty asked, she's curious with Moe's decision to borrow the money from her. Moe looked at her with his sad eyes, "I used the money to fix my boat."

"A Boat huh?" Ash repeated in realization, "Is that the one that the robbers tried to steal from you?"

Moe looked at him and nodded, "Yes, that one, I always want to sail around the world and live inside a boat … *sigh* I guess it would never happen."

Ash and Zoroark/NJ eyes twitched in irritation, they looked at Moe with serious look and spoke, "Don't give up your dream just yet Moe, you can always achieve your dream if you really want to reach it."

"But that doesn't count anyone who gets in your way" Brock finished. Ash and Zoroark/NJ glared at him, making him flinch.

"Well … there's must be something that we could help …" Misty muttered, trying to think how she could help Moe to pay his debts. Suddenly, a flyer appeared and smacked on Misty's face, "Ow!"

"What's this?" Misty muttered in confusion. She took the paper from her face and begin read it, "Hey! This is a Pokémon Contest flyer!"

"Let me see it!" Ash quickly grabs it from her hand and reads it, "Hmm … here says that the contest going to start few days … there's also Pokémon Food contest as well!"

"How many money it could make?" Wallace asked, getting interested with the flyer. Ash hummed for short second before replying, "About ten thousands Poke Dollars."

"Wow, that's a lots of money" Brock commented again. Ash smirked, "Looks like we have our problem solved, we're going to enter the contest."

"I'm going for Pokémon Food contest as well" Brock decided. Wallace asked, "Is there a Pokémon Battle match there?"

"Well yeah … there are Pokémon Beauty Contest, Pokémon Battle, and Food Contest match here. The Pokémon Battle is three-on-three battle between trainers while Pokémon Contest is one-on-one battle with one hundred starting point or Pokémon Beauty Contest. Pokémon Food Contest rated by three Pokémon called Vulpix, Eevee and Charmander" Ash explained with matter-of-fact tone. Wallace flicked his finger, "Aha! I'm going to join the Pokémon Battle while you're going for Pokémon Contest!"

"Here says that the winner gets the Beauty Trophy and ten hundreds Poke Dollars" Ash sweat dropped, "I wonder why they named it that."

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to register at the Pokémon Center now, Bye!" Misty quickly yelled. Then, she begin running to the Pokémon center.

"Wait for us!" the group yelled back as they followed Misty to the Pokémon Center. However, unbeknownst to them, there are certain Professor and mother that saw them running, both giggled and smiled with their attic.

* * *

**~{13:44 – 3 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

"Mew! So … Tired …" Misty gasped in soreness. They tiredly approached Nurse Joy that was behind the desk, "Hello and welcome to Pokémon Center in Acapulco located in Porta Vista, how I can assist you today?"

Ash and Wallace blinked at her politeness; Brock however, saw this as his luck to get close to her, "You can assist me by going ou- OW!"

"Not today Brock" says Misty sternly as she hit Brock's head with her mallet and pushed him aside, "Nurse Joy, we want to register on the upcoming event called 'Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest' here."

"Sure thing! Just hand over your Pokedex and you ready to go!" says Nurse Joy with her usual cherry tone. Misty, Brock, Ash and Wallace gave their respective Pokedex to her for the registration, "let's see …"

Few seconds later, their Pokedex dinged, "All done! The event will start in few hours, so please be patient while waiting."

"Thank you Nurse Joy" They spoke in unison. They took their respective Pokedex and begin doing their own activity while waiting and preparing for the show. Wallace and Brock are sitting at the far end of the room while Misty and Ash sitting together.

"How does it feel?" Suddenly Misty asked. Ash turned to her, "Huh?"

"How does it feel … when you kill someone?" Misty asked hesitantly with low tone. Ash looked down slightly. He remembered the moment and time he killed Team Rocket grunts for the first time, "It's … *Sigh* Guilty, if you kill someone innocent, you felt guilty, but if you kill a criminal you felt … satisfied and good."

"How does it feel when you died?" Ash changed the subject. He raised his head and looked at her. Misty stared to him with shock, "what?"

"Back in the Saint Anne incident, you we're drowned and died, Ho-oh resurrected you with her Sacred Ash … how does it feel when you died?" Ash replied her question with low tone. Misty looked down in shame, "It felt like … everything in my memories rushing back to me, just like when we lost everything we have … it feels like that."

There was a silence for the moment, before Ash said, "You know Misty … I think Wallace starting to likes you."

"What?" Misty stared at Ash with slight surprise, "Why Wallace would like me?"

"Well from what I see, you like him, you smile when you're around him, you're happy when you together with him, he's a Water Type expert and you are water type trainer. I've seen many similar things between you and Wallace" Ash explained with matter-of-fact tone to her. Misty stays silent while trying to hide her blush from him. Ash sensed the pink spike emotion from her aura.

"Aah … you have a crush on him" Ash smirked. Misty stood and glared at him, "I did not!"

Ash stood and glared to her with same expression, "You did!"

"No, I'm not!" Misty retaliated angrily. Lucario, who's outside the Poke Ball at the moment sweat dropped at their action.

"Yes you are!" Ash replied with same tone.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"See! You admit that you like him" Ash replied with matter-of-fact tone. Misty blinked as she noticed that she has been tricked by him, "What! No! I did not!"

"You can deny the real truth about your feeling with him, but your feeling will get stronger each day passed … if you don't solve this problem, you will only get heart breaking feeling" Ash explained to her, "Misty, the feeling of love is something we would never know or expect someone who could be, the feeling of love is when you like someone. When your heart already set an eye on someone, the feeling will get stronger and stronger and when it's already too late, your heart and feeling of love will simply backfire to you."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked him, totally confused with the argument they're doing that time.

Ash sighed, "What do I mean is, you can deny or lie about your feeling with Wallace how many times you want, but the feeling of love inside you will always tell the truth. If you're too late with your decision, it only hurt your feeling" As calmly explained to her. Misty knew well about the feeling of love, usually she would hit Ash with her trusty mallet, but seeing this as a serious conversation made her think otherwise.

"Do I really feel that way to him …" Misty muttered. She gazed to Wallace, who's talking to Brock that time. Ash thought about several ways to get Misty closer with Wallace, and then he thought about something.

Ash came closer to her ear, "Don't forget Misty, clocks are ticking, you only have ten months left before Wallace finished teaching me about Pokémon Coordinating" Ash whispered with slight smile on his lips. He backed off and gave a happy smile to her before went away to the bathroom. Lucario looked at Misty, "He has the point."

"What?" Misty looked at him in surprise. Lucario stood and looked at her, "He has a point, if you don't do any action, it only hurt your feeling" Lucario begins walking to Brock and Wallace, joining their conversation. Misty was left deep in thought.

'_Do I really feel that way?_' Misty thought in surprise. Unbeknownst to them, their conversation we're listened by the same Pokémon Professor and mother, both still trying to process their conversation.

* * *

**~{14:51 – 3 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Contest Place]-**

* * *

Finally! The event has started. There are many people watching the stadium in front of them while sitting on the chair eating popcorn and drinks their soft drinks. The stadium backgrounds consists an ocean-styled background with large fake grasses at the edges. Suddenly, Brock appeared from the left, "Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we are going to watch the Pokémon Beauty Contest, Food Contest and Pokémon Battle! ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE?!"

"YEAH!" They cheered spectacularly. Brock grinned at his success, "Well then! Before we started, we're going to explain few rules in this match. The Pokémon Battle match is three-on-three match without substitution and there are only eight participators who want to join this tournament! The next one is Contest Battle; it is one-on-one Contest Match only two minutes with one thousand stating point or Costume Contest. The last one is Pokémon Food Challenge! This one is simple; the one who made delicious Pokémon Food wins!"

"Alright! That's all the rules! Let's get started with Pokémon Contest Match!" Brock said as he went back from the stage, "The first contestant is … Misty Waterflower! She participates with Costume Contest."

Then, Misty came to the field with Dratini dress and Starmie on her side. Suddenly, Starmie begins spraying water to the roof, makes a sparkling rain. The crowds gasped in awe, and after she's finished, they gave a loud cheer to them.

"Thank you very much!" Misty giggled. She went back from the stage and Brock appeared again, "Well then, the next contestant is … Jessie and James?"

Brock suddenly pushed aside as our Team Rocket trio appeared with their Pokémon, Ekans and Koffing. They begins dancing awkwardly to the crowd. The crowd paused for short minutes, before shunning them.

"Boo!" They yelled before throwing their foods to the Rockets. Jessie, James and their Pokémon quickly ran away from the stage. However, it was failed when they we're kicked by none other than Gary Oak and his cheerleader.

"Gary! Gary! He's our man!~ If he can't, nobody can!~" His cheerleader begins dancing to support Gary. Ash and Wallace groaned from the seat.

Then, Gary appeared and grabbed the microphone, "Well, Well, Well, welcome to my stage! Today we here to see the shame Ashy-boy" Gary laughed as the crowds laughed as well. Ash groaned at the insult while Wallace and Lucario glared to Gary with deadly glare.

Gary turned to Ash, "What's the matter?! Speechless? AHAHAHA!~" Gary laughed again. Ash had enough, he gestured to Lucario to come and follow him, which he quickly obeyed his order. Ash and Lucario walked to the stage, "What do you want?!"

"Oh! If it isn't Ashy-boy, how many badges do you have?" Gary taunted with mocking tone, "Oh I forgot! You don't have any badges!"

The crowds laughed to his joke again. Ash had enough of it, he have an idea to keep Gary arrogant behavior at bay, "Lucario, Aura Sphere to the sky then cut it with Bone Rush."

Lucario shot an Aura Sphere to the sky and jumped, and then he formed a bat on his hands and cut the Aura Sphere into half, making it explode. Everyone watched in awe with the sparkles they just made, "Shadow Ball to the sparks!"

Lucario obeyed. He shot the purple ball to the sparks, making it explode. However, it makes the spark even more astonishing and beautiful with blue and dark color combination, "Lucario, use your aura ability to control it."

Lucario grinned as his appendages begin to rise. His eyes we're glowing blue as the sparks held in place, "form four copies of those Cheerleaders."

Lucario silently giggled since he starts too figured out his plan. The sparks suddenly shaped and start to morph into four beautiful girls, however, this one is more beautiful than Gary's. They begins yelling and dancing gracefully, "Ash!~ Ash!~ He is so brave!~ He have talent that nobody have!~"

"Who's the boss now Gary?" Ash taunted with mocking tone. Gary gritted his teeth, he didn't like the moment when his main rival sent his words back to him, "You're just lucky Ashy-boy."

"Really? Well then, Lucario, form an illusionary Mew with those sparks" Ash ordered before adding, "Oh! Also make it colorful!"

Lucario smiled as the 'cheerleaders' exploded into the similar blue and dark sparkles. Then, it begins to shape a colorful giant Mew with it. Everyone gasped in awe, not expecting to see that coming.

"Mew!" the 'Mew' chirped upon finishing. Ash smirked, "Now Lucario, let's make the big finale! Lucario use Aura Sphere, make it rain."

Lucario nodded as he begins to form an Aura Sphere on his paws. Then, he shot it to the 'Mew', making explode. The 'Mew' exploded and the sparks scattered everywhere on the sky. Everyone we're flabbergasted upon seeing it, they saw the colorful and beautiful sparks feel slowly to the crowds.

After that, everyone cheered out loud that could blow their eardrum. Ash flashed a victory smile to Gary before noticing that his mother and Professor Oak we're there, sitting on the front line. Ash and Lucario waved their hands in success.

After it was done, Ash and Lucario went back to his seat. They approached his mother, who's returned him with bone crushing hug, "Oh Ash! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be a great Pokémon Coordinator."

"You sure unique in some way Ash" Professor Oak commented, "But can I see Ho-oh please?!"

"Not today Professor, but I certainly have something very interesting for you" Ash replied with a smirk, "But let's talk about that later after this event is done."

"Alright" Professor Oak finally agreed with him. They sat on the bench while waiting for the contest to finish, "Okay! It seems the Pokémon Beauty Contest is done! Let us continue to the Pokémon Match!"

In the Pokémon Battle competition, Wallace is doing pretty well. He used his Pokémon Coordinating skill as well to fight with them. The fight we're impressive since Wallace used his technique to win. But what is more surprising that Jessie actually participate on the match as well. Aside from that, Ash have been noticed that Misty always looking at Wallace with pink aura spiking inside her.

"What the?! Jessie?!" Wallace yelled in shock. His Milotic that was outside the Poke Ball, stared at her with surprise. Jessie laughed at their reaction.

"Of course! Do you think I don't like competition eh?" Jessie retaliated with mocking tone. From the seat, Ash and Lucario frowned, and then they noticed the red aura spike inside Misty's aura.

"Ready your Pokémon!" Brock yelled. Another thing about the Pokémon Food Contest, Brock is the host, but also participates inside the contest. Since the event manager didn't seem reluctant with Brock's action, he let Brock participate in the contest as well as being the host.

"Go Ekans!" Jessie yelled as she released her Pokémon.

"Milotic! Show your beauty!" Wallace pointed. Milotic gave an agreement squeal and went to the field.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Ekans use Acid!" Jessie ordered. Ekans shot the extremely harmful liquid towards Milotic from its mouth.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace ordered. Milotic shot the powerful Hydro Pump attack from her mouth, canceling the Acid attack. When the smoke builds up, Wallace ordered, "Ice Beam!"

"Careful Ekans!" Jessie yelled in shock. She saw an Ice Beam attack heading to Ekans with slightly fast speed. Ekans barely dodged the attack, "Ekans use Poison Sting, and follow it with Acid!"

Ekans obeyed and shot the same acid attack while shooting the Poison Sting from its tail, "Milotic use Twister to finish this."

Milotic grinned as an orb appeared on her tail. MIlotic threw the orb to the sky as it formed the powerful Twister attack. Milotic hit the Twister, making it bounce towards Ekans. The Poison Sting and Acid attack we're canceled by Twister attack while it was heading to Ekans.

"Watch out!" Jessie yelled in desperate. She saw in horror as her Pokémon we're hit by the Twister Attack, making a huge explosion. While on the smoke, Wallace yelled, "Ice Beam!"

Since the battle field already full of smoke, they only can see light blue beam silhouette coming from Milotic side. Few seconds later, the smoke cleared, showing the fainted Ekans and a grinning Milotic.

"Ekans is unable to battle, Milotic is the winner!" Brock yelled. The crowds cheered out loud at his winning. Milotic waved her tail to the crowd as Wallace waved his hands to the crowds, while Jessie fuming about him cheating and how weak her Pokémon are.

The next match is about Pokémon Food Contest. Since Brock is one of the participants, he has to give his duty as a host to the manager. For hours, Brock and two other participants are trying to make most delicious Poke Food. When they we're finished, the judge are three Pokémon called Charmander, Eevee and Vulpix tried to taste it. When they we're tasting it, everyone is shocked when they abandoned other participant Pokémon Food and start eating Brock's Poke Food with satisfied look on their faces. Brock is the winner.

"Alright! Let us crown the winners! The first Pokémon Contest or Costume Contest goes to Ash Ketchum!" the host yelled. Ash begins walking up to the stage while the crowds cheering out loud. After they we're silent, the host take a trophy out of nowhere and give it to Ash, "One hundred thousand Poke Dollars has been transferred through your Pokedex and can be taken with PokeBank at the nearby Pokémon Center. Now, let us give the loudest cheer for his spectacular winning!"

The crowds cheered with blowing-eardrum volume as Ash walked down from the stage. The host spoke, "Now for the next one, this one is the winner of the Pokémon Food Contest, let us give the praise for our winner, Brock!"

Brock begins walking up to the stage while the crowds are cheering. After the cheer died down, the host picked another trophy, that seemingly out of nowhere, and gives it to Brock, "The one hundred thousand Poke Dollars has been transferred through your Pokedex and can be taken with PokeBank at nearby Pokémon Center. Now let us give the loudest cheer for another one of our winner!"

The crowds cheered once again at their winning. Brock waved his hands and walked down from the stage. After that, the host smiled, "For the next one, we would welcome one of our special guests and the winner of the Pokémon Battle, Wallace! The Champion of Hoenn!"

Everyone face is priceless, they gave the loudest cheer that anyone ever heard. Wallace chuckled sheepishly and begins walking up to the stage. The host give another one trophy to Wallace, however, before Wallace took it, someone in the crowds yelled, "WAIT!"

Then, an old woman and two 'bodyguards' came up to the stage. Ash, Misty, Brock and Moe gasped, "Its Brutella!"

"He didn't win the battle! He pays someone to lose the battle for him!" Brutella yelled. The crowds gave a confused look to them. Ash and his group walked up to the stage, "What do you mean?"

"He cheated; he paid someone to battle him and loses to him!" Brutella yelled while pointing at Wallace. Ash is ready to attack Brutella and his 'bodyguards' but Brock held his hand and shake his head.

"He didn't cheat the battle you old lady! He's the Champion of Hoenn! How can you win a battle to a Champion?!" Misty yelled to her. Brutella sneered, "He must be a champion for nothing, look what we have here."

His two 'bodyguards' suddenly grabbed Jessie and James in their disguise, "This is Team Rocket!" Brutella ripped Jessie and James disguise, showing them that they we're Team Rocket. The crowds gasped at the sight, "See! They're Team Rocket! He's must've be cheating that he was a Hoenn Champion!"

"Excuse me old lady, but I'm a Champion of Hoenn for five years and batting my own Elite Four already proven it" Wallace stated with angry tone.

"Yeah! We didn't cheat!" Misty agreed as she gets closer to Wallace. Ash looked at Brock, "Now I regret for leaving those Rockets alive."

"Well, from the looks of it, those Team Rocket members has been blackmailed by Brutella, but I wonder what kind of 'blackmail' she have to them" Brock wondered. Ash gave Brutella a deadly glare.

"Listen and listen good old man. Wallace is The Champion of Hoenn, he has been a champion for five years and this is his yearly tour in Kanto. If you want to throw a special tourist away, especially your popularity and money, you WILL lose them in a flash because this goes with the news!" Ash pointed at the seat where there are cameras pointing at them. It was TV Camera, and the indicator we're showing it was live.

"Whatever, I don't care about any of that crappy stuff, but what if I'm right" Brutella challenged, although she's totally afraid and almost shaking with Ash's menacing look.

"Wallace is going back to Hoenn" Ash firmly stated, "But do you have ANY proof that you didn't plan all of this?"

Brutella chuckled, "Planning all of this? What do you mean?"

"I have the proof" Ash pulled out a recorder, "I have the record of your conversation with those Rockets when I'm hiding behind your restaurant" Ash clicked the 'Play' button.

**_"ZZap! I need you two to sabotage the contest so those kids don't win, do whatever it takes so they can't win!"_** a voice can be heard from it. The sound we're raspy, everyone knows it was from Brutella.

**_"Right, but why should we do that?"_** the feminine voice can be heard, this was Jessie's voice. Brutella begins to pale at the moment.

**_"After you destroyed Moe's restaurant, they have another plan to pay his debt by winning the contest. I don't want them to win the contest and get the money since I want to take that restaurant over!"_** the recording yelled in raspy tone.

Then, without a pause, it continues, **_"If you failed, I'm going to turn you two to the jail! UNDERSTAND!"_**

**_"YES SIR!"_** then, a loud running voice can be heard, then an evil chuckle, then silence. Ash clicked the 'stop' button. Everyone we're silent at the moment, then Brutella laughed, "Do you except us to believe it?!"

"Well let me get things clear for you ma'am, in this recoding, you mentioned that you used Team Rocket to destroy Moe's restaurant, you 'blackmail' those Rockets to work for you, and considering what are you doing now is the time you want to turn them in and accuse us" Ash firmly stated, "You're just trying to get Moe's restaurant and prevent us to get the money to 'pay' his debt."

"Oh please, you're laughing me" Brutela laughed again, "You could fake the recording with my voice."

"Really? What if I turn this to the Police?" Ash threatened. Brutella suddenly scowled in anger and pointed to him, "Guards! Get me that recording!"

His 'bodyguards' pulled out their M9 pistol from their back. Everyone gasped in surprise when they slowly came to him, "Come on kid, give us the recorder and nobody gets hurt."

One of the guards came closer to him while the other one stopped at the track, both 'bodyguards' have their pistol aimed to Ash. Suddenly, Ash smirked, making the 'bodyguards' flinched and confused, "You want this recording?"

"Then take it!" Ash threw the recorder to the sky and the 'bodyguards' looked up. Seeing them distracted, he formed Aura Sword on his hands and stabbed one of the closest 'bodyguards' on the stomach and took his pistol. The other guards noticed this and begin shooting his gun to him; however, Ash used his partner's body as a shield.

"Dammit!" the 'bodyguard' yelled as he stopped shooting. Ash did one hundred and eighty degrees over the body, aimed the gun to the 'bodyguards' head then,

***DOR!***

Ash missed the shot because the other 'bodyguards' pushed him over. The guard noticed this and fire one bullet to Ash's belly, making him bleed.

"ASH!" Brock, Wallace, Delia, Professor Oak and Misty yelled in shock. Ash didn't waste his opportunity to fire another bullet to the other 'bodyguards' again. This time, it hit his head.

Ash down to his knee and held his bleeding stomach while looking at two dead bodies around him. Everyone at the crowds already panicked. Then, he noticed that Brutella is trying to run, "STOP!"

However, Brutella didn't listen, she turned around and ran. Unfortunately, Ash shot another bullet and it hit Brutella's left leg, making her fell. He weakly smiled at the moment before collapsed on the ground.

He saw Lucario came to him and trying to use Heal Pulse. He saw Misty and Wallace held their hands together. He saw his mother is crying over him. He saw Professor Oak and Brock giving a sympathy look to him. He closed his eyes before completely losing his consciousness.

* * *

**~{06:21 – 8 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Porta Vista Hospital]-**

* * *

Ash slowly gained his consciousness and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he's on the bed. He looked around and took more noticed on his location. He saw the liquid bag that attached to his left hand and Gradecia flower on his side. Then, he noticed that his mother is sleeping on his side.

"Argh!" Ash yelped in pain, waking his mother up. Delia gasped and quickly hugged him, "Oh Ash, you finally awake!"

"How long I've been asleep?" Ash asked. Delia released his hug and looked at him, "You've been asleep for five days Ash, I'm so worried about you" Delia cried and hugged him again. Ash smiled, "it's okay mom, I'm fine."

Then, the door opened and his friends came inside the room. He noticed that the doctor that approaching him looked like Professor Oak, "So you finally awake."

"Yeah, thanks for your assistance" Ash replied her. The Doctor smiled, "Please, just call me Doctor Oak, I'm Samuel's sister."

"It's nice to meet you Doctor" Ash smiled. Doctor Oak smiled and pulled the syringe out from Ash's hand. Ash cringed little, "Your body has been operated to pull that bullet out from your body few days ago, and you we're lucky since the bullet didn't hit any important organs. Anyway, I was going to inform your mother that you can leave the hospital today, seeing you're awake, you can continue your journey."

"Thanks Doctor" Ash thanked him. Delia released his hug and sobbed, "Ash, promise me to be careful."

"I will mom" Ash replied. He looked at Wallace and Misty, they still have their hands together, "I see you two starting to make up huh?"

"What?" Wallace asked. Then they noticed their hands we're holding up each other. They quickly released it and blushed. Ash chuckled at this.

Brock came to him, "So uh … you're fine" Brock smirked, "Your clothes and Poke Balls are over there" Brock pointed at the table, which is Ash's clothes is on top of it. Ash sat on the bed and stood. Before he could walk and pick his regular clothes, Delia grabbed his wrist.

"Ash, I won't let you go for a journey at the moment" Delia firmly stated. Ash gasped in shock, "What?!"

"You need to rest at least for a week until your body is fully recovered" Doctor Oak explained, "Also, I've been noticed, your body recovered faster than any human being."

"Well Lucario used Heal Pulse on me before …" Ash replied. Delia released her grab. Ash took the clothes and went to the bathroom, "I'm going to change my clothes for a while."

When Ash already off to the bathroom, Delia looked at Ash's travelling companion, "Now, I want every one of you protect Ash on his journey."

"You see, this isn't the first time Ash has been shot before, years ago he was kidnapped by Team Rocket and force him to make evil machine" Delia explained, tears begins forming on her eye, "M-My husband Red was killed when he trying to save my son."

Everyone isn't too surprised with this, since he already told his past, "So his father is the legendary trainer Red Ketchum?!"

Delia sobbed and smiled, "Yes, he already left both of us alone, I don't want my son followed his path to the heaven."

Then, Ash got out from the bathroom with his usual outfit. He noticed Professor Oak is carrying a black briefcase that looked familiar to him. He asked, "What's that Professor?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about this one!" says Professor Oak. He walked to Ash and gave him the briefcase, "We found it inside your room under your bed. This briefcase is quite suspicious for us since it was locked with fingerprint and universal code."

Ash quickly took the black briefcase, "T-Thanks for giving it to me."

There was a silence for couple minutes, Ash is the first one who break the silence, "What?"

"We want to know what's inside it Ash" says his mother with curious look. Ash sighed; he put the briefcase on the table and looked at the lock combination. He put his thumb on the combination. It scanned Ash's thumb and a panel suddenly appeared from the top. The panel consist large screen and compact computer keyboard. Ash opened the panel and typed in 128 digit password combination.

His friends we're surprised with this, not knowing that he could remember that long, "How can you remember password that long?"

"I'm smarter than you think" Ash simply replied with a smirk. He clicked 'enter' and the panel closed. Then, the briefcase clicked, notifies them that it was unlocked. Ash opened the briefcase to show them what really is inside the briefcase.

They took notice inside the briefcase. There was an Xtransciever. However, Ash knew this wasn't just a usual Xtransciever. This one is colored black and doesn't have any Pokémon League logo.

"Ash … is that?" Professor Oak gasped. Ash nodded, "Yes Professor, I did remake the device and finished this few months ago; this device is called Multifunctional Cybernetic Replication Device or MCRD for short."

"That's just an Xtransciever" Wallace replied. Ash shook his head, "No, this isn't an Xtransciever, I modified the broken Xtransciever that I found years ago, I completely reprogrammed this device and the protocol."

"Is it just like the one Gary broke before?" Professor Oak asked, getting exited. Ash took the device and put it on his right wrist. He turned it on and it scanned Ash's DNA. After that, it dinged with a thumb picture on it, confirming it was him.

"Let's see …" Ash muttered. Suddenly, the Freeze Gun that Professor Oak and Delia saw before begins forming to Ash's palm, surprising his friends.

"Whoa, I never thought it could do that" Wallace commented in surprise. Then, the Freeze Gun formed back inside the 'Xtransciever'.

Ash turned to his friends, "I think we should be going now, thanks for bringing it here Professor" Ash thanked him. However, Professor Oak replied, "Ash, you have to show us what your device capable to! You've been making that stuff behind our very own eyes!"

Ash blinked, "Eh sure Professor, but let's do this somewhere in the forest."

**~{12:51 – 8 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Forest]-**

They finally arrived deep inside the forest. Professor Oak turned to him, "Ash, here's the right spot."

"Alright" Ash simply replied as the Freeze Gun formed on his right hand. He shot it on the nearby tree, freezing it, "This is Freeze Gun. MCRD is able to mimic the Pokémon Move with blood sample and copy of TM Program, this one is Ice Beam."

"Never thought you can really made that device Ash" Brock commented, "But where did you get the sample?"

"You could guess where Pokémon Professor live, that's where I got the sample" Ash replied. He noticed Professor Oak glaring at him, he sweat dropped, "Anyway, the next one is Flamethrower."

The Freeze Gun formed back inside his MCRD and another gun formed on his hand. The gun looks like a silver pistol, "This is Flamethrower" Ash fired the flamethrower. It quickly melts the block of ice on the tree.

"The last one is Jet Mode, remember, I found a broken UAV(1) near Pallet Town to replace the last one Gary broke" Ash explained to them.

"What's a UAV?" Misty asked.

"UAV means Unmanned Aerial Vehicle, it is a drone to scout location without actually going there" Wallace explained, "But I wonder, how can a UAV was found at Kanto region?"

"Maybe it formerly used for The Great War 2 material to scout the air" Ash stated. He deeply sighed before metals forming in the MCRD.

The MCRD suddenly opened as Ash starts to levitate. The MCRD suddenly spread itself with brown metal and forming a jet plane with Ash inside it. When it was finished, where Ash is used to be, is now replaced with a black and unique jet plane. Everyone eyes widened with open mouth upon seeing him. It looked like a black levitating military jet. It was five meter length, three meter width and one meter tall.

"So what do you think?" a radio voice can be heard from the jet. Professor Oak is the first one who snapped from the shock, "Ash! You have to tell me how you do that!"

"This is what Team Rocket is looking for, because of this creation of mine, they kidnapped me to force me to make one" Ash explained. Suddenly, the 'jet plane' dissolved and starts to form into MCRD, Ash land on the ground with his feet while the metal structures forming into MCRD on his right wrist. Everything is done in two seconds.

"I think we should head back now …" Ash replied, "But I wonder, what happened to Team Rocket and Brutella?"

"Brutella was taken for custody and those Rockets idiots we're missing somewhere" Brock explained. Ash nodded, "Let's head back, I wonder what will happen next."

They begin walking back to the town. They know Ash have something awesome and yet, dangerous device with him.

* * *

**~{13:45 – 15 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Acapulco – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

Days have passed; the first day Ash stayed in the Porta Vista is quite exiting. He showed his Pokémon about the technology and they seem quite excited about it. He told Professor Oak about the jet capability that he called 'Jet Mode'. The Jet Mode allows him to fly precisely with five thousand kilometers per hour speed; also he told Professor Oak that he wants to make several modifications about it. He thought about fast modifications to his MCRD, and he thought about two things.

The next day, he took Lucario's blood sample for his device. Professor Oak we're kind enough to bring the tools he need from Pallet Town as long he could observe and research the device. He told Professor Oak that most of the metals are made of Aluminums. He told him that Aluminum is the only metal that could react with Ditto's ability. That's why Ditto DNA is the main role in MCRD operational. He also told Professor Oak that the MCRD carries more than one thousand kilogram of Aluminums, which make Professor Oak shocked and almost had a heart attack.

The next day, he almost did attaching new ability to the device. He called it, Energy Shield. The Shield is for his Jet Mode so he won't get shot down from the sky. Also he re-practiced to fly the plane with Ho-oh, something that Ho-oh is happy to brag about.

The next day, he finished attaching the new ability. He tested it on the forest with Lucario and Zoroark, which is a complete success. It bounces the Aura Sphere attack that came from Lucario and Hyper Beam from Zoroark. Ash told them that Lucario's DNA allows the MCRD to create the force field made of aura. It wasn't his aura through, the device absorb the aura from the surrounding including air for the use.

The rest of the day in that week, that he made the Plasma Gun in his device. You see, when Ash is walking around the place, he found many dumped liquid waste inside the barrel. When he asked where it came from, they said it was from the construction yard. When Ash and Professor Oak requested to send the waste to them, they seem happy with it. They we're about to threw the waste away on the ocean but seeing them willing to have it, they canceled that plan. After that, Ash and Professor Oak sent the waste to the lab in Pallet while keeping two barrels for themselves.

Professor Oak asked why he wants that waste. He said that the waste can actually use for weapon measure. He told Professor Oak that he did some research on the book that a Pokémon Oddish and its evolutionary line could turn the waste into Plasma Liquid. Luckily Misty has an Oddish that she captured back in the Hidden Village. By Oddish's unique Absorb attack, two barrel of wastes has been turned into Plasma Liquid. Ash modifies his MCRD for the use of Plasma Liquid for offensive and defensive measure, he also add the weapon to his 'Jet Mode'. When he used the Plasma Gun, it formed on Ash's hand, just like any other weapon. However, this one looks like a rifle(2), which Wallace and Brock took liking on it. Ash also poured the Plasma Liquid from both barrels to his MCRD. When Professor Oak asked how can a small device fit that many, he answered that combination of Lapras and Lucario's DNA allows the MCRD to minimize the liquid.

"Alright, this is the last week we're staying here" says Ash to the group. Delia and Professor Oak have gone back to Pallet Town. The group consist Misty, Brock, Wallace and Ash himself, also Ash have Flareon out of her Poke Ball at that moment.

"Yeah, the next city is Saffron City" Brock explained, "It usually takes two week to reach there."

Ash nodded, "Alright, we still have much time to travel, let's role!"

* * *

**~{14:01 – 16 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port]-**

* * *

Our favorite groups are walking down to the Hutber Port, heading to Saffron City. Misty and Wallace are talking about Water-type Pokémon while Ash and Brock talks about his MCPD. Brock comments that the Plasma Gun isn't actually necessary, which Ash retaliates that the Plasma Gun shots Plasma bullet that act just like Ice Shard attack, except this one is made of Plasma and doesn't make any explosion in 'hand-held mode'. Their argument and conversation we're disturbed when they heard a loud, painful shriek, "HORSEA!"

They gazed to the shore and saw an injured Horsea. Misty is the first one to react, "Oh no!"

Misty and the group approached the injured Pokémon, "Are you okay?"

"Hor …" Horsea whined as Misty carried it with care, "Don't worry, you're going to be just fine."

"Lucario, help me out!" Ash released Lucario.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Lucario started. Ash pointed at Horsea, "I need you to use Heal Pulse to Horsea."

Lucario nodded as he approached the injured Horsea. Lucario put his paws on the Horsea and suddenly Horsea itself surrounded with yellow aura. Few seconds later, Lucario finished healing Horsea, "Now, how do you feel?"

"Horsea! Horsea!" Horsea yelled. Ash turned to Lucario and asked, "What did it say?"

Before Lucario could answer, Flareon replied, "He said that there's going to be a disaster around this port."

Before anyone could reply, suddenly an explosion was heard. They looked at the ocean and saw a boat that we're sinking. Misty released Starmie, Staryu and Goldeen while Wallace released his entire Pokémon Team, "Help those people out!"

Brock ran to the nearby boat before yelled, "I'm going there to see if anyone survived!"

"I'm coming with you!" Ash replied, he returned his Pokémon and ran after Brock.

Later, Ash and Brock is on the speed boat with Ash as the driver. Brock is the one who helped the sailors to reach to the boat's deck, "Are you okay?"

"Tentacool … attacked us …" one of the sailors mumbled. Brock noticed that most of the sailors we're paralyzed. Ash yelled to Brock, "Hey! Is everyone saved already?!"

Brock gazed to the ocean, he didn't see any sinking people anymore, he replied, "Yes! I think that's all!"

Ash starts driving back to the shore. He was curious, what could possibly make the ship explode? Only one thing that could possibly happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**~{10:12 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port – Pokémon Center]-**

* * *

The next day, everything has recovered. The sailors admitted that the Tentacool and Tentacruel is the one who attacking them. It wasn't the first time they we're attacking them. When Wallace and Misty asked what kind of incident, they simply answered them, the Giant Tentacruel incident.

Years ago, there was a Giant TEntacruel incident, but someone managed to calm the Giant Tentacruel down. Some says that it was the legendary trainer Red Ketchum, who ensured and promised Tentacruel that they won't disturb any Pokémon in their surroundings. Ash almost cried when they mentioned his father in the story.

Also, Misty has captured Horsea. It seems that Horsea trying to tell them that Tentacool and Tentacruel is going to attack again if they keep trying to build on the coral reef. The group we're furious about this, since they didn't care about the Pokémon condition. But also, they're curious, why would Pokémon League and Pokémon Ranger allowed this kind of construction?

Suddenly, they could hear yell from outside the place, "Every Pokémon trainer gather up! There is an announcement here!"

"What is that all about?" Brock asked. Misty shrugged, "No idea, let's go there to see what happens."

* * *

**~{14:13 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port]-**

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, they could see many Pokémon Trainers had gathered around something. Ash, Flareon, Wallace, Misty and Brock took notice about this event. They saw someone that looked like Brutella, riding on a tank and holding a sign with crossed tentacool picture on it, "… we still on progress to build my precious hotel for tourists."

"However, there is something that disturbing our construction. These Tentacools are really disturbing our construction and almost stopped the construction!" the Brutella look-a-like yelled, "Now, why are you here? I want every one of you to exterminate these Tentacools so we could continue our construction!"

"There are rewards for the success! We're offering one thousand million Poke Dollars for anyone that could exterminate them!" the Brutella look-a-like yelled. The crowds except Ash and his friends cheered in agreement. They've been offered the same offer yesterday, and rejected it without second thought, since she wants them to 'exterminate' the Tentacools from the reef.

"Well then! Let's get going!" Nastina yelled. The crowd begins rushing to the shore as they looking for boats to use. Ash huffed, "What kind of people that actually wants to exterminate them?! They don't know that the reef is actually protected?!"

"They don't have the same knowledge as we do Ash" Brock replied him. Ash turned to the group, "Those people don't have compassion to the Pokémon on their surroundings, and what if that Giant Tentacruel came back and attacked Porta Vista again?"

"Well, we should get ready for that" Wallace replied. However, Misty has a different idea, "I got an idea."

"What is it?" Ash asked her. Misty smiled, "How about, you hack into Nastina's computer and find any files that we could use to turn Nastina to the police? That way, she won't hurt any of those Tentacool."

"That's a good idea Misty; you still have the laptop from the Pokémon Island?" Brock asked. Ash actually stole a laptop from the Pokémon Island for his own use. Ash remembers when Brock's Porygon came out from that laptop.

"Well yeah, I still have it on my backpack" Ash answered. Wallace smiled, "Can you do it?"

"Depends, if Nastina have her computer connected to the internet, yes" Ash replied. Brock smirked, "I saw her computer connected to the internet when we we're called to her office, tell me Ash, how well your skill with computer?"

Ash flashed him an arrogant smirk, "That's just child's play."

"What are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Wallace grabbed Ash's wrist as they begin running back inside the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**~{14:22 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port – Pokémon Center – Inside Ash's Room]-**

* * *

They finally arrived to Ash's room. Wallace closed the door and locked it while Ash pulled out his Laptop and put it on the table. He sat on the chair and turned the laptop on, "Alright, let's see what I can do."

"Let's see … she told us her hotel website, so it won't be hard to look for the IP" Ash muttered. He typed the computer in lightning fast with Wallace, Misty, Brock and Flareon watching. They we're surprised seeing how well Ash with computer.

"Aaand … done" Ash clicked the 'enter' button. Then, many files appeared on the screen. Wallace spoke, "That fast?!"

"It's not hard to bypass the security system, only several stacked firewall in the proxy system. Now I need to look for Nastina's computer" Ash replied as he begins typing again. The screen we're flashing with several files with computer picture on it, then he stopped when he saw one of the 'computer' picture with 'Nastina's Computer' name on it, "Gotcha!"

"Wow Ash, you literally broke the world record as the fastest hacker that could hack a website in thirty second" Wallace commented as he shook his head. Ash smirked, "Why thank you."

"Alright, looks like I'm in" Ash spoke. He opened several files inside Nastina's computer, "Wow, this old lady really rich, I mean, look at this Bank Transaction Histories!"

"Ash, we're here to look for-"

"There are three locked files here; I'm going to download it" Ash spoke as he downloaded it. While waiting, he looked at Wallace, "So, any comment about my computer skill?"

"None taken" Brock spoke with wide eyes. He still couldn't believe a simple ten years old boy could hack a website.

Suddenly, the laptop dinged. Ash turned back to the laptop, "Okay, I'm going to erase my tracks and logged out … aaaaand … done!"

"Come on Ash, open it!" says Misty to him. Ash begins cracking the password, "Let's see … luckily this laptop still have Team Rocket's Cracker Program that I downloaded from Team Rocket's Server back in Pokémon Island … it'll take days to open it with that" everyone sweat dropped.

"I need Porygon to crack open the files, since I don't want to wait. Brock?" Ash asked. Brock nodded and released Porygon, "Come on out Porygon!"

"Pory!" Porygon squealed as it nuzzled its head to Brock, "Alright Porygon, I need you to do something."

"Po?" Porygon stopped and tilted its head. Ash spoke, "Remember this laptop?"

"Porygon!" Porygon nodded. "Well, there are three files that are locked and we need to open it, can you do it?"

"Pory!" Porygon squealed as it jumped inside the laptop. The laptop starts scrambling with binary codes as it cracking the files. Few minutes later, Porygon came out from the laptop and the laptop is back to its regular state, with the files unlocked.

"Good job Porygon!" Brock praised. Porygon gave a 'thank you' squeal and begins nuzzling Brock again. Ash opened the first file.

"Wow …" Ash paled. He saw some documents and pictures that show some male and female person in locked up position. He saw the note described for each picture, it was a blackmail note.

"This old lady is horrible; she actually blackmails other people to get what she wants!" Ash yelled in anger. He let his friends to look at the files, "Now we have something to get her jailed."

"Yeah" Ash muttered. The next file he opened is about her business. She actually involved with Black Market transaction. She has some connection with Team Rocket in money business, "Now she's really going to jail."

"For life" Flareon said. Everyone looked at him, "What? Is it wrong to hope something?"

"Well no, but something tell me we're going to get really lucky" Ash replied. The next file he opened made everyone jaws dropped open. They saw six bank account numbers from six regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. Ash has a huge grin on his face, "I'm going to take this money."

"But Ash, you're going to jail too if you do so!" Wallace smacked his head. Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Not if she already inside the jail."

***BOOM!***

"What was that?" Brock asked, surprised by the sudden explosion outside the Pokémon Center. Ash shrugged, "No idea, let's check it out."

Ash turned off his laptop and put it inside his backpack. Then, they ran outside the Pokémon Center to see what happened.

* * *

**~{15:33 – 17 September 2001}~  
-[Porta Vista – Hutber Port]-**

* * *

Outside the Pokémon Center, they saw in horror that a giant Tentacruel appeared and wrecking the city. They also noticed that the town already on the destruction, with Tentacools around. "Look out!"

Ash, Misty, Brock, Wallace and Flareon dodged the incoming Water Gun attack. Which almost hit the Pokémon Center, "This is why I hate Pokémon Poachers and Exterminators!"

"Everyone, use our Pokémon to help those people!" Ash released his entire team. Ho-oh, Luxray, Lucario, Zoroark and Jolteon appeared from the Poke Balls.

"Luxray, Lucario, Zoroark, Jolteon and Flareon, I want you to protect and evacuate those poor civilians from the Tentacools, Ho-oh follow me!" Ash ordered, "Wallace, Misty and Brock, I want you to do the same as well!"

"You got it Ash!" Luxray yelled, "Let's go people! We have jobs to do!"

"Okay then, come on out guys!" Misty yelled as she released her four Pokémon. Starmie, Staryu, Goldeen and Horsea. Ash got on top of Ho-oh, "Let's fly!"

"_Sure Ash_" Ho-oh replied. She took off to the sky for the bird-view.

Ash saw in horror as thousands and hundreds of Tentacools are attacking the civilians. Some are killed in action and some we're injured. The police officers are trying to fight the jellyfishes Pokémon. Ash saw many Pokémon that owned by trainers and Police Officer like Growlithes, Arcanines, Flareons and Pidgeots trying to fight the tentacools back. He also sees his Pokémon assisting the police to evacuate the location.

Ash saw Misty and Wallace working together with their Pokémon to held the Tentacools off while Brock seems helping Nurse Joy to heal the injured Pokémon at the field. Ash gazed and pointed at the crowds of Tentacool and Tentacruels, "Ho-oh, use full power Sacred Fire!"

Ho-oh nodded as her beak turned into golden color. Then, she fires the extremely powerful fire-type attack to them. Upon impact, everyone saw the nuclear-like explosion with mushroom-like smoke up from where the Tentacools and Tentacruels are from. They gazed up to the sky and pointed, "It's the Sacred Fire!"

However, the party isn't finished yet. The Tentacool and Tentacruel are coming again from the ocean. Ash and Ho-oh groaned; this thing is very hard to deal with, "_Ash, this Tentacool and Tentacruel are going to come again and again._"

"I know Ho-oh, but we have to fight them off" Ash replied, and then he noticed that the Giant Tentacruel has something on one of its tentacle, "Huh?"

Ash and Ho-oh noticed it was Meowth. Not only regular Meowth, it was Team Rocket's Meowth. Suddenly, he spoke, "You humans tried to destroy our home again! This time, we will not stop! You have broken the promise to not build at our reef!" says Meowth with robotic voice.

"Now I really want to kill that old lady" Ash muttered. Suddenly he noticed that the giant Tentacruel is looking at them, "Uh oh."

"You humans and Pokémon alike is the same! You tried to destroy us, humiliate us, extinct us and kill us! How does it feel when your home we're destroyed?!" the controlled Meowth yelled angrily, "You Ho-oh are disagree to our respect! You are nothing but a trash can!"

Ho-oh suddenly went angry and gave an extremely loud screech. Ash held his hands on his ears, "Ho-oh! Enough!"

Ho-oh stopped and looked at him, "Ho-oh, it's only confused because what humans do to them, speaking of which, I got an idea."

"Ho-oh use Sunny Day!" Ash yelled. Ho-oh formed a fire orb on her beak and shot it to the sky. Few seconds later, the sky we're clear as the sun shining bright, weakening the water-type Pokémon.

"Ho-oh use Overheat!" Ash pointed. Ho-oh peak begins to glow again; she shot the powerful Overheat attack to the giant Tentacruel. It hit Tentacruel, but only making it flinch. Ash and Ho-oh gasped upon seeing it, "Ahahaha! You think you can defeat me?"

The giant Tentacruel retaliated with a huge Hyper Beam. Ho-oh barely dodged the attack, her right wings we're hit, "Scree!"

"Ho-oh! Are you okay?!" Ash frantically asked. Ho-oh quickly landed on the nearby Police Line where Brock is helping Nurse Joy. Brock and Nurse Joy quickly approached them, "Are you alright?!"

Ash jumped off from the wounded Ho-oh. He hugged Ho-oh's long neck, "Ho-oh, please be okay!"

"_I will Ash, but that Hyper Beam attack really hurt_" Ho-oh said with a blush. Ash hugged Ho-oh tighter. Seconds later, he released the hug and looked at Brock and Nurse Joy, "I need you two to heal Ho-oh for a while here!"

"Sure thing Ash" says Brock. He begins spraying some potions to Ho-oh wings while Nurse Joy is observing the damage, "She's not going to able to fly for few days with this kind of injuries, based on my quick analysis."

Ho-oh paled at her comment. Ash hugged her again, "Don't worry Ho-oh, it's just for few days, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"_Thanks Ash_" Ho-oh replied with a blush again. Suddenly, they heard a shout from somewhere, "Tentacruel!"

Everyone looked around to see where the sound came from. Ash is the first one who noticed, "MISTY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!"

Everyone looked at where Ash is looking. They saw the orange-haired girl standing on top of the building, facing at Tentacruel, "Please Tentacruel, you have to stop!"

"Stop?! You humans have destroyed our home, twice! I will not tolerate this action!" the controlled Meowth yelled in anger. One of the Tentacruel's tentacles is flying over Misty. Everyone saw in horror as Tentacruel's tentacle is flying to hit Misty.

"No!" Ash yelled. He ran as quickly as possible as he turned to his Jet Mode while doing so, luckily nobody saw him when it happens. He flew to the tentacle and took the hit instead. The tentacle hit the barrier, "Misty! Are you alright?"

Misty saw the very same Jet Plane that she saw back in the forest. Misty nodded, "Yes Ash, I'm fine."

Ash turned to the Tentacruel, "You!" Ash yelled with radio voice, "We tried to negotiate with you, we tried to protect our loved, we tried to protect YOUR home, and this is what we get?! You killed many of us, both Pokémon and human alike!"

From under the wing, two pair of big guns appeared. This is what Ash mentioned that could fire forty millimeters plasma bullet that capable to shoot two plasma bullets per second. She also noticed, from the front of the jet, there are two pair of guns as well.

"This is your first warning! Turn back and leave us alone!" Ash threatened. However, the Tentacruel and controlled Meowth laughed, "You?! With your machine?! We will destroy it!"

"Misty! Get on my back!" Ash yelled as he lowered the jet. Misty jumped to the jet right before the Tentacruel's tentacle hit the barrier again. Ash quickly flew to the police line and land Misty there, "Where's Wallace?"

Misty jumped off from the jet, "His Pokémon is wounded so he needs time!"

Ash did back flip and counter clockwise turn with his jet as he flew back in front of Tentacruel, "Tentacruel! This is your second warning!"

However, the giant Tentacruel fired the powerful Hyper Beam attack to Ash. Which only hits his barrier, "If that your choice, then so be it" Then, he fires the weapon.

Ash starts shooting the giant Tentacruel with giant plasma bullet and plasma machine gun without even moving from his position. Tentacruel groaned in pain as the attack exploded to it, "How dare you?!"

The giant Tentacruel dropped Meowth in the action, "What the?! What am I-Why I'm falling?! WAAH!"

Ash gasped and quickly flew to Meowth. He let Meowth dropped on top of the jet as he flew back to the police line. Ash did a barrel roll for immediate drop. Lucky for him, Mewoth we're caught by Brock, "Careful there!"

Ash flew up high to the sky and stopped after seven hundred meters off the ground. He flew down near the giant Tentacruel again and starts firing the attack, "I'm giving you last change! I will stop firing the attack IF you leave us alone!"

However, Tentacruel fire the powerful Hyper Beams attacks to Ash. He dodge the attack with several maneuvers while keep firing the attack. Suddenly, most of tentacool around the place looked to the jet and used moves like Poison Sting and Acid. However, it didn't even reach the jet plane that Ash is riding.

'_This just wasting my time_' Ash thought. He changed his Plasma Gun mode to Flamethrower mode. Ash flew closer to the giant Tentacruel and shot the powerful lava spray to the giant Tentacruel. Ash smiled, he remembered when he asked Ho-oh if he could take her blood sample. She's willing to give it with one condition. She wants to keep inside his Pokémon Team permanently, which means Ash couldn't switch Ho-oh with another Pokémon back at the ranch, which Ash agrees. Then it goes with extremely powerful Flamethrower that would rival Reshiram Flamethrower attack.

The giant Tentacruel was hit by the scorching lava spray. It waggles its body around in pain as the lava starts melting its body. Ash stopped the attack, "Surrender now! This is your last warning!"

Feeling it was outmatched, The Giant Tentacruel told its minions to head back to the ocean. They slowly heading back to the ocean before giving a telepathic warning to everyone inside the town, "_If we see anyone destroying our house again, we will show no mercy!_" Ash smiled, he pulled in his weapons inside the 'Jet'.

Everyone sighed in relief upon seeing the retreating version of Tentacruels and Tentacools. However, it didn't hold much longer when they saw Nastina with military uniform with six 'bodyguards' with her on top of a building. Her 'bodyguards' also wearing the military suit and carrying weapons, most of them carrying an assault rifle. She shouted, "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" then she shot the rocket to it.

The Giant Tentacruel looked back and horrified with this. It closed its eyes, waiting for the impact. However, it felt no pain when an explosion is heard. It opened its eyes and gasped in shock.

There, in front of it was the very same 'Jet' that defeated it. Ash replied, "Well, Well, Well, isn't it our little trouble maker. You're the one who trying to get rid of these Tentacruel eh?"

"Who are you?!" Nastina yelled. Ash flew closer to them, making them terrified.

"Who I am is not important, but I suggest you drop your weapons and put your hands up above your head" Ash put his Plasma Gun out and aimed at them, "If you do any retaliation, I will not hesitate to end your life."

Nastina scowled in anger, "GRR! ATTACK IT!"

Nastina and her 'bodyguards' begins shooting their weapons to Ash. Nastina shot several barrage of rockets to Ash while her 'bodyguards' shooting bullets to him. Few minutes later, they already out of ammunition. Nastina grinned at her success; however, it didn't last long when she saw the very same 'Jet' plane still floating on front of them, unharmed.

"Well?" Ash said in radio voice. Nastina scowled in anger again as she reloaded her Rocket Launcher, "I'm going to kill you!"

"This is your second warning" Ash charged up his Plasma Gun. The Plasma Gun nuzzle begins glowing faint blue. Suddenly, he heard, "NASTINA! YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

"DIE!" Before Nastina could fire the Rocket Launcher, Ash fire one forty millimeters bullet in front of her. She dropped her Rocket Launcher by accident, "One more step then your life goes bye bye."

"W-Wait! How about this! I give you thousand Poke Dollars if you could get me out from here!" says Nastina, trying to bribe Ash.

"Let me think … No, I don't need money. Do you think life is all about money?! How about the nature?! What if the world is ending? Who will save you when the world starts to collapse? Your money?" Ash taunted. He saw Nastina growled at his comment.

Ash decided to use the information that he got from her computer, "What about your mother Peach? Does she happy with your action?"

Nastina gasped upon hearing her mother's name, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"What about your father Nathan? Do they really happy with your action? Do they truly love money?" Ash asked with radio tone, "They saved both you and Brutella from The Great War few years ago and hoping a better future, but what if they we're here?"

"SHUT UP!" Nastina yelled. She starting to form tears on her eyes, "YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"What about your boyfriend Brendan? He gives everything to you, sacrificed himself for you and loved you. You also loved him, right?" Ash asked. Nastina already fell down to her knee, "SHUT UP!"

"Team Rocket had formed your figure that completely opposite with what your parents expect from you. They taught you to hate, anger, jealousy and hungry with power. What about Nathan and Peach? What did they taught you how to live?" Ash asked again. Nastina couldn't take the emotion anymore. She put her hands up to her face and crying out loud. Suddenly, the door flew open as few Police Officer holding weapons appeared and aimed to Nastina's 'bodyguards'. They arrested Nastina's 'bodyguards' and when Officer Jenny approached Nastina, Ash spoke, "Wait."

Officer Jenny gave a knowing look. She took several step back and turned to her officers, "Take those terrorist to the office; we have serious interrogating to do."

"Nastina, you can't always act like this, for days I've been looking for you and found you in this condition. Where is the kind and caring girl that we always loved?" Ash spoke with soothing and caring tone. He lied; he didn't really looking for her.

Down from the building, Brock and Ho-oh is watching them talking. Brock asked, "When Ash could talk like that?"

Ho-oh chuckled, "_He has many different personalities. One time, he could be short-tempered, sometimes nice to everyone, sometimes sadistic and sometimes, he acts just like a real life father._"

Brock couldn't help but smiled. He really chose the right person to travel with. Back with Ash, Nastina stared at him with shock, "D-Dad?!"

"Aah … that voice, where you would be playing tag with your father in Porta Vista National Garden when you're still seven years old" Ash spoke with the same caring tone, "You have to change Nastina, no one likes your behavior … you could start with repairing these damage around the Hutber Port."

"Alright, it seems I'm done here, good luck" Ash said. He looked where the giant Tentacruel used to be, it already gone with the Tentacool. Ash thought they must've gone back to the ocean. Ash flew over the far end of Hutber Port and land there. Then, he formed the 'Jet Mode' back in his MCRD.

Ash ran to the Police Line, "Guys!"

Ash noticed that their Pokémon is there as well. He saw his Pokémon and friends gazed to him, "Ash!"

When he approached them, Misty, Wallace and Brock quickly gave him a bone crushing hug. Ash chuckled, "It's nice to see you guys alright."

"How did you do it Ash? How did you make Nastina cry?" Misty asked. Ash released the hug and smiled, "Human emotion is always a weakness, remember when I hacked her computer? Turns out it was her Diary."

"She has a rash past, her home we're attacked by Team Rocket and they kidnapped her to make her join them. Then, she managed to escape from them and build her business here … well, you know the rest" Ash mildly answered. He looked at the Pokémon condition around him.

Ash noticed that Ho-oh have a large bandage over her right wing. Her condition is getting better than the last time he saw her. The next one he saw is Luxray. He has his head and feet bandaged, although Ash could see this one looks worse than Ho-oh does. Ash changed his gaze to Lucario and Zoroark. They have their hands holding up together. Their condition isn't better than few others. Lucario have his left arm, head and leg bandaged, while Zoroark only has bandage over her head. Ash gazed to the next one, it was Jolteon and Flareon. Both Pokémon condition is different. Flareon is lying down on the ground with Jolteon cuddling with her. Jolteon has some bruise around his body while Flareon has several bandages on her body. Ash gazed to Misty's Pokémon.

Misty's Pokémon looks much better than him. He saw Misty's Starmie that looks talking to Staryu that only have some bruise around its body. Staryu looked like the same as Starmie condition through. Goldeen have its body bandaged while Horsea has its head bandaged, its condition is better than Goldeen through.

Brock asked, "Don't worry Ash, your Pokémon is just fine" Brock assured him. Ash nodded in acceptance. Suddenly, he remembered something. Ash pulled out his laptop, "Let's see … we have many evidence to put Nastina inside the jail for a long time … I think it's better for her to get inside the rehabilitation."

"You're right, she's not actually evil, she's just misguided" Wallace replied, "So … are you going to take her money?"

"Nah, she's going to use it for charity later … probably" Ash replied. He turned the laptop on, "I'm going to relock these files with new password, who knows? These might be useful later."

Few seconds later, the laptop dinged. Ash turned it off and put it inside his backpack, "I'm going to check over my Pokémon first."

With that, Ash came to Ho-oh to check her condition. Brock left to check his Pokémon while Misty and Wallace talks each other about water type Pokémon. When Ash reached Ho-oh's location, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"_Yes Ash, I am fine, thank you for asking_" Ho-oh replied. Ash smiled, his heart is beating fast every time he saw her. He seems familiar with the feeling, but what is that feeling?

"You know, we should be more careful next time … I didn't expect that giant Tentacruel shot a Hyper Beam attack to us that time" Ash said. Ho-oh shook her head, "_We did not see that coming._"

"Yeah … sorry for not commanding you faster that time … I should've known that Tentacruel is going to attack us" Ash replied with sad tone. Ho-oh blushed.

"Hey Ash, Lady Ho-oh" Ash looked back and saw Lucario and Zoroark coming to them. Zoroark is supporting Lucario to stand up, since his leg is wounded.

"Hey guys" Ash replied. After they reached him, Ash asked, "How's your condition?"

"We're fine" Zoroark simply said. Lucario snarled, "We're NOT fine! I mean, look at me! I got bandages all over my body!"

"We got side-tracked when we tried to save those people" says Zoroark while glaring at Lucario. Ash and Ho-oh chuckled, "It's good to see you guys still in one piece."

"Yeah, Flareon is unconscious after getting five Water Gun attack from different Tentacools, then Jolteon had gone rampage and promising to zap every single living Tentacool and Tentacruel he ever saw or crossed" Lucario explained to him. Ash chuckled, "Well, she's his mate after all; I'm not surprised if he's protective to his mate."

"_I see both of you are courting each other, am I right?_" Ho-oh asked them. Lucario and Zoroark looked each other and blushed. They quickly looked at either direction, avoiding eye contact. Ash and Ho-oh smiled, "You're lucky Lucario, Zoroark and Lucario species could breed an egg."

Hearing that, Zoroark and Lucario face getting redder. Lucario sworn it wouldn't turn back to the regular color. Ash and Ho-oh chuckled, "Don't worry; your 'secret' relationship is safe with me."

Ash turned to Ho-oh, "So uh … return to Poke Ball?" Ho-oh nodded. Ash pulled out his Poke Ball, "Alright … Ho-oh, return!"

"I'm going to return you two as well" Ash said to the couple, "Return!"

Ash walked to Jolteon and Flareon location, "Hey."

Ash noticed that Jolteon had been crying. Ash pats his head, "Don't worry Jolteon, she's going to be just fine."

"Fine?! They almost killed her!" Jolteon yelled at him, "If I can get there any faster …"

"You don't know Jolteon, the future and world is just full of surprises" Ash interrupted his speech, "You can't expect yourself running fast as lightning speed only to save your mate."

"But …" Jolteon stammered, "I promised to protect her … I failed the promise."

"You may broke the promise, but you haven't break your relationship with her" Ash simply replied. He pulled out the Sacred Ash from his backpack and pour it to Flareon. Few seconds later, Flareon begins glowing faint red, then she cough.

"Flareon!" Jolteon chirped. The light already left Flareon and the Sacred Ash had disappeared. Flareon groaned in pain and looked at Jolteon, "What happened?"

"You have been hit with Water Gun attack from five different directions at the same time" Ash explained to her, "You're unconscious for hours, so I used the Sacred Ash to wake you up."

"Ooh … I felt like getting shot with Ho-oh's Hyper Beam attack" Flareon groaned in pain. She flinched several times before standing up. Jolteon had helped her, "Thanks for healing me by the way."

"No problem, do you want to return inside the Poke Ball?" Ash asked them. Jolteon and Flareon looked each other, and then nodded.

"Okay then … Return" Ash returned them inside the Poke Ball.

* * *

**~{08:45 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Unknown]-**

* * *

Days have passed. You see, for days Ash and his friends had helped the town people to recover their home. The Tentacool and Tentacruel habitat is planned to get complete isolation. Just in case, to prevent anyone destroying it.

The next thing that Ash discovered that using the air as MCPD energy is dangerous with the environment. He discovered this when he checked the air pressure in MCPD Jet Mode. The Jet absorb the Oxygen and emits Carbon Monoxide in immerse amount number. So Ash decided to use the Plasma Energy as the main energy source for his MCPD Jet Mode. He felt that he needs to expand the Plasma Energy storage by adding Capacitors inside the MCPD since he only can fly for twenty six hours. But it would destroy the whole meaning of MCPD, since the 'Cybernetic' word was taken from DNA and technology manipulation. So he decided to think for another way.

Other than that, his journey is quite interesting each day passed. He discovered that Plasma Energy is divided to two sections. The sections are Positive Ions and Negative Ions. Just like electricity, Plasma Energy is affected with strong electromagnetic field. He also discovered that Plasma also conduct energy, so he add another feature with his MCPD, he called it Electric Plasma Gun.

The Electric Plasma Gun looks like his Freeze Gun, except this one shots yellow electric orb that looked like Electro Ball attack. Also, Ash merges the Freeze Gun and Electric Plasma Gun so he could switch between them with ease.

Ash remembered the event back in Acapulco in Porta Vista. Moe finally reached his dream and bought a large cruise boat. Moe had sold his restaurant and decided to explore the ocean with his boat, but what made Ash confused is, how can he get more money if he doesn't work at all?

The Hutber Port incident is whole another story. After the incident, Nastina apologized and used her money to fix the city as her compensation. Her behavior also has changed. She's now living nice and respected by people around the town. She released and erased all 'blackmail' attempt or progress; she also apologized to her victim for her behavior.

They are now riding a ferry boat, heading to Saffron City, "Hey Brock."

"Yes Ash?" Brock faced to him. They had to share the same room since the ferry boat seems full of passengers. Ash replied without even facing at him, "Don't you think Misty and Wallace looks cute when together?"

"Wallace and Misty?" Brock replied with surprise tone.

"Yeah, Wallace and Misty, they've been couple for weeks now, don't you think we should help them?" Ash asked. Instead getting answer, he heard crying anime tears sound, "Brock?"

Ash turned and saw Brock crying anime tears, "Why would he so lucky that I didn't even have a girlfriend?"

"Brock" Ash sweat dropped, "you won't get a girlfriend if you keep flirting random girls out there, you have to behave."

"Then how do I get girls then?" Brock asked him. Ash smiled, "To get girl to love you, you have to know about your victim first."

"For example, you want to date Jasmine Joy" Ash spoke with matter-of-fact tone, "The first step to make her love you, is that you need to acquaintance with her first."

"You have to always there for her, protect her, care for her and behave for her. For few weeks, she'll fell in love to you and vice versa" Ash explained to him. Brock nodded in understanding. He wrote what Ash just said with his note, "Then?"

"The next step is dating, this is the step that I get from Luxray and Lucario" Ash explained to him, "In Pokémon term, dating means courting, both terms are divided to three levels. It was Basic, Advanced and Final."

"The Basic is when you start to praise her positive personality, for example, if she likes to draw, then you told her that her drawing is good … but it also depends with other people comments actually" Ash spoke to him.

Brock asked, "What if I don't like her drawing?"

"Then guide her, guide her to draw something that looks good for you. The next step is advanced step, you usually reached this step when you've been together with her for months. This step is where you give her special gifts that suit her personality and behavior. If she likes to draw, then you give her complete Drawing Set for her to draw" Ash explained to him, "Also, you could get her out for a date, you start your relationship with her by confessing that you have feeling to her … if you really do actually."

"But I want to have girlfriends now!" Brock yelled in desperate. Ash jumped to him and smacked his head, "I'm not finished!"

"The last step is Final step. This is where you asked her to marry her, usually it takes years to form this kind of relationship" Ash finished his explanation, "Do you understand now?"

Brock nodded, "Yes, so to get Jasmine Joy to date with me, I need to know her better, right?" Brock asked him. Ash nodded.

"And then, I learn about her personality and traits to get her the right gift, and then I could take her out, am I right?" Brock asked, starting to link the dots. Ash nodded again, "Yeah, but it'll take more time for you to be able to take her out."

"That's just perfect! I shall try your suggestion to Suzy Joy in Pewter City Pokémon Center later" Brock spoke with slight giggle, Ash sweat dropped at his attic, "Okay … just be careful Brock, not every girls would work with my tips."

Brock quickly ran outside the room with the note. Ash sweat dropped, "I hope he didn't really try my tips."

* * *

(1) - RQ-170 Sentinel  
(2) – Red Alert 3 Conscript Rifle

* * *

**ASH IS A FLIPPIN HACKER?!**

**Author: Yep! I love over-exaggerating things and twisting facts! There's going to be even more twist going around.**

**Lucario: The way those bodyguards used their weapons to get the recording is really unexpected ...**

**Author: Anyway, thanks for reading. I did NOT own Pokemon. If I did, Ash WILL age.**

**Mew: No, he won't age in the canon. He will in this fiction!**

**Author: Yes, he will. Anyway, thanks for reading, and good luck.**

**Mew: Have a nice day!**

**Lucario: You too.**

**Mew: NOT YOU! The readers!**

**Lucario: Oh ...**


	9. Chapter 7: The Haunted Maiden's Peak

**Hello again my friend! Welcome to the Pokemon: The Sacred Fire!**

**Mew: Hello again! Once again, it's just two of us here.**

**Author: Yeah! Anyway, we're going to answer several reviews in this fiction.**

**Mew: Yup! The first review is from a guest named 'Mission Beach' she said: "When did ash get a joltion and a flareion and a bublasuar? I'm lost somewhere..."**

**Author: If you read the long-boring and yet, shortened canon filler chapter, you'll know where he got it.**

**Mew: I recall it was from the Hidden Village.**

**Author: Yeah, right. Anyway, the next one.**

**Mew: The next review is from 'thor94' he said: "really interesting chapter.  
a bit darker with those death.  
and ash finally rebuilt his bio-watch"**

**Author: Thank you. Don't worry about those deaths, since those people deserves it. Speaking of bio-watch, Ash also will have psychical weapons like revolvers and pistols.**

**Mew: Currently, Ash won't have any weapons. So for now, he's all 'innocent' and clean.**

**Author: Haha, remember that the 'innocent' word has a quotation mark.**

**Mew: Whatever. Anyway, the next review is from 'Adjuster' he said: "WTF did i just read did i read a pokemon fanfiction or some leaked scenes to a 007 movie yes it was that awesome"**

**Author: First of all, thank you. For the second one, no, it's not a leaked 007 Movie. But I have a plan to introduce Walther PPK with suppressor in this fanfiction.**

**Mew: Yeah. Villainous Organizations won't need Pokemon for a dead serious mission and job.  
**

**Author: Yeah ... Alright, the next one.**

**Mew: ... no more reviews that got my interest. I think that's all reviews for the day.**

**Author: Okay then. I don't own Pokemon, if I do own Pokemon, I won't make Ash as a rash, naive, dumb and dense kid in the Anime.  
**

**Mew: And I always agreed with that.**

**Author: And for now, enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Haunted Maiden's Peak**

* * *

**~{17:10 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

When our group finally docked to the road, they looked around and see the beautiful sight of the snowy afternoon. The group consist Ash, Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario, Brock, Misty and Wallace. Suddenly, Brock hung his head in shame, "What's wrong Brock?"

"Buu-huu … The summer season is over …" Brock moaned. Ash and the others gave him confused look.

Misty looked at him with surprised look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Brock sniffed and replied, "I won't get to see the beautiful girls in bathing suit until next season … buuhuu- OW!"

"That's for being perverted!" Misty had smacked him. Wallace and Ash chuckled at the sight.

Meanwhile, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario sensed something, "Hmm … I have a bad feeling about this place."

Ash and Wallace turned to them, "What kind of feeling?"

"No, it's just the aura around this place … this place really haunted from what I sense …" Lucario said. Ash, Wallace and Zoroark/Lucario paled, "You mean …"

"Yes, a ghost" says Lucario. Zoroark/Lucario clutched her arms around Lucario tighter. Suddenly, they heard a stomping sound from their back.

"Huh?" Ash noticed and looked back, it was just running tourists. But the most surprising thing that Brock had been run over by the tourists! Misty said, "Serves you right!"

Brock got up from his painful experience and looked at the distant cliff. He said, "Hey, where's that girl?"

"Girl?" they spoke in unison. Brock nodded, "Yes, I just saw her there."

"Maybe that's just your imagination Brock" Wallace said. However, Lucario shake his head, "No, it might be an illusion. Ghost-type Pokémon is known to use illusion to prank people."

"You have to be careful with that" they heard a voice from behind. They turned around and saw an old lady approaching them, "This Peak is known to have many legends about the death of the soldiers."

"Thousands years ago, there once a woman who is waiting for her husband to return during the war, she keep waiting and waiting even when the war already declared over. The people around the village tried to assure her that her husband is dead, but she didn't listen. For years passed through, she slowly turned into stone" the old lady looked at the woman stone at the cliff, "The legend is proven to be true because the stone is right over there."

"So this place is haunted?" Misty shuttered. The old lady nodded, "Yes, this place is haunted. The most recent ghost activity is the missing person. For several months, there is news about missing person that seems kidnapped at night time, and found inside a shrine at the main hall building the next morning."

"Interesting story, may I know your name?" Wallace politely asked. The old lady smiled and nodded, "My name is Leah, and I'm the Village Mediator here."

"Nice to meet you Leah, my name is Ash Ketchum" Ash introduced himself.

"My name is Misty, nice to meet you" Misty introduced herself with a giggle.

"It's a pleasure to know you, my name is Wallace" Wallace introduced himself.

"The name's Brock and thank you for the information" Brock introduced himself and thanked her. The old lady, that now known as Leah, nodded, "Well then, we're having Summer Ending Festival here, so enjoy yourself."

They thanked Leah for giving them the information and accept the warning. Then, they begin wandering around the festival to enjoy it. Misty has to keep Brock slight pervert attitude at bay so they wouldn't get embarrassed with his pervert attitude. She sometimes noticed that Wallace always giving her strange looks that seems pleasant. It's not like she's disturbed with the smile, instead, she seems comfortable with it.

Ash noticed that his friends except Brock already being couple with each other, which is something that Ash jealous about. Suddenly, he thought about Ho-oh. She really beautiful in some ways, her actions, behavior, body and ability, Ash starts to get his line straight that, he has a crush on her.

"Sigh … what am I thinking?" Ash muttered. He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thought about being couple with Ho-oh. Pokephilia is going to be legalized in few months, so he needs to keep his emotions at bay, for now.

* * *

**~{18:46 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak - Restaurant]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"I love this food!" Ash said while furiously eating Tauros-Steak-on-a-stick. On his side is Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario, they are eating the food as well.

Since the festival crew recommend them to use the traditional clothes. Ash decided to use his aura guardian uniform that he usually used in Pokémon Contest, except he didn't wear the hat. Brock used the old Kanto Army uniform while Wallace used his old, black long coat. Misty is wearing pink kimono suit, Lucario wears a black hooded jacket while Zoroark/Lucario using a blue kimono.

Brock, Misty and Wallace saw them eating, "Really? You still can't suppress your appetite Ash" says Brock with sight sweat drop.

"I dunt cure" Ash said while his mouth still stuffed up. Few minutes later, they finally finished eating. The waiter gave them the bill.

"Let's see … one thousand and twenty four Poke Dollars" Ash pulled out the money from his pocket and gave it to the waiter. The waiter thanked them and went off to the cashier.

Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario turned to their friends, "Alright, everyone finished?"

"We're done eating a while ago Ash" Brock answered his question.

"Let's go then, I want to see more about this place" Ash said. He stood from his chair and begins walking outside to enjoy the festival, with his friends following behind.

* * *

**~{19:22 – 23 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

While enjoying the festival, they met a beautiful woman with long black hair, cute face, purple eyes, blue T-shirt, black jeans and purple sneakers. Brock immediately went to pervert mode, "You are my be- OW!"

"Not today you pervert" said Misty as she hit Brock's head. Ash came to her, "Is there any problem ma'am?"

"I'm here to warn you about the beautiful and young lady that will lead you to a cruel fate in this Peak, beware with the ghost of the Maiden's Peak" says the girl dramatically while pointing to Ash, Brock and Wallace. Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario sensed something was off with her.

"What do you mean miss?" Ash asked her. The girl gave them a creepy smile that made the group except Ash a bit unnerved, "What I mean is, I am here to warn you about the ghost of Maiden's Peak, the ghost will haunt young and pervert people forever! If you do not move to another place."

Misty sneered, "It's not like I believe in ghost, but you're just being so dramatic."

The girl frowned, "Wow, why are you being such a scrawny blabbermouth?"

Misty gasped and stomp his feet in anger. She grabbed Ash, Brock, Wallace, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario, "Let's go now; I don't want to stay at this place for too long!"

"But Misty!" Lucario moaned. It was hurt when someone actually yanked your ears and pulled you off from something.

* * *

**~{10:29 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

While walking around the peak, they saw some crowds of trainers and people gathered around a house. Ash spoke, "What's that?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out" says Wallace. The group approached the crowds and tried to get in front of it, "Excuse me, excuse me, coming through …"

Reaching there, they see a painting of a woman standing on a cliff. There are two figures near the painting; the first one is a man wearing a business suit while the other one is Nurse Joy. This Nurse Joy is wearing a formal Pokémon League uniform.

"Are they going to open a gym here?" Wallace suddenly asked. Brock, Misty and Ash looked at Wallace in surprise.

Before they could reply, their gaze was interrupted when the man spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Raymond, I am the mayor of Maiden's Peak. We are here to represent this painting" the mayor gestured to the painting, many people stared and gasped upon seeing it, "This painting are made thousand years ago and worth more than billions of dollars."

The crowds gasped again after hearing the value of the painting. Ash looked around and noticed that the Team Rocket trio are here as well, "I wonder …"

"To celebrate this painting, we would like to open the Pokémon Contest match in this town, the winner will get a ribbon called Maiden Ribbon" says the mayor. Then he faced to Nurse Joy.

The Nurse Joy pulled out a ribbon that looked like a flat Ghastly, "This is the Maiden Ribbon, you will get this ribbon once you win the Pokémon Contest that is held in this place" Nurse Joy explained, "This is the first time Pokémon Contest is held in this place, so the competition place will held on the open field."

The crowds muttered in surprise, they didn't expect the town mayor to actually held Pokémon Contest at this town. Sure they heard about some rumors and plans, but they didn't expect it would come so fast, "The contest will start tonight and the registration is in the Pokémon Center, we expect the spectacular action from the Coordinators."

"Alright, that's all we want to tell, good luck" says the Mayor. With that, Mayor Raymond and Nurse Joy bowed to them and left the place. The crowds start to leave the place. Wallace turned to Ash, "So, are you going to join the Contest?"

"Well yeah … I need three more ribbons to enter Kanto Grand Fest-" Ash stopped in mid-sentence. He slowly formed a huge grin on his face, "I have an idea."

Ash turned to Zoroark/Lucario, "Zoroark, how fast you can run?" Ash asked her. Zoroark/Lucario gave a confused look before reply, "I almost can rival Wallace's Milotic, why?"

Ash frowned, "That fast?" Wallace's Milotic is known to have incredible running and swimming speed.

"Yeah, why do you ask me that anyway? Don't you know how fast I am?" Zoroark/Lucario asked him. Ash smirked, "Just checking, I have an idea for our 'spectacular' show in this event today."

"What is it?" Misty asked, wanting to know Ash's strategy for Pokémon Coordinating that day. Ash shake his head, "Nope! You'll see later in the Grand Festival."

They walked to the Pokémon Center to register for the tournament. Ash has an epic idea with the Contest Battle. He knew he'll go far through the Pokémon Contest and Pokémon Battle. Meanwhile, Brock and James from Team Rocket felt some déjà vu feeling to the panting.

* * *

**~{18:00 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Field]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"… and Ash Ketchum wins the battle! He's now moved to the final battle!" says the referee. For hours, Ash and Zoroark had trained with better strategy. He thought about something new, something fresh, something that almost impossible to happen. Then, Ash thought about one thing, something that will blow their mind.

Ash and Zoroark came to the defeated Pidgeot and its trainer, "Hey that was a good battle."

His opponent looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, thanks …" They shake their hands, then head back to the resting house.

* * *

**~{18:34 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Resting House]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash is now waiting for Zoroark to get recovered by Nurse Joy. He's now reading a book called 'The Origin of Species', "Hey Ash."

Ash gazed around to see who just said that. He noticed that Zoroark already recovered, "Hey Zoroark, are you ready for our last battle?"

Zoroark nodded, "Yes, let's show them how REAL Pokémon beauty battling this day."

Ash smirked, "Then let's do it."

* * *

**~{18:35 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Field]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Meanwhile, two commentators are talking about the recent battle, "Man, I'm so excited after our latest show."

"Yes Jonathan, it seems that Ash Ketchum the Sacred Fire has many strategy in his sleeves. This is truly amazing since couple years ago" says the second commentator.

Commentator Jonathan nodded, "The first Contest Battle is between Ash Ketchum and Serene Florida from Cerulean City. Ash defeated her Seadra with a Zoroark, that only native in Unova region."

"That's right, this boy defeated her by multiple move combination. He used the Hyper Dark Pulse move combination! The Hyper Beam attack are inside the Dark Pulse!" Commentator Jonathan explained the fight with excitement. The second commentator chuckled.

"Yes indeed, the next battle that just finished is quite astonishing! Zoroark are known as the Illusion Pokémon because it used its illusion ability to trick its opponent. However, the combination move that we never seen before, the 'Omni Night Slash 5' looks totally amazing even without using its illusion ability!" says the second commentator.

"Indeed Blaire … and looks like the battle had started once again" says Commentator Jonathan. Back in the field, Ash appeared with Zoroark on his side, walking to the trainer box. His opponent also appeared and walked to the trainer box. The referee yelled, "This is Coordinator Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Jane Terra from Viridian City. Both Coordinators started with one hundred points. Coordinators, ready your Pokémon."

"Let's do this Zoroark" Ash pointed. Zoroark jumped to the battlefield.

"Rapidash, Red Carpet!" Coordinator Jane released her Rapidash. The referee raised his hand, "Begin!"

"Rapidash, start with Agility!" Jane ordered. Rapidash ran to Zoroark with blur.

"Zoroark, be ready" Ash calmly ordered. Zoroark nodded and braced herself.

"Now Rapidash, use Double Team and Body Slam!" Jane ordered. Rapidash suddenly reappeared again and copied itself, then it circling around Zoroark, "Now!"

"Zoroark, Foul Play 45 degree!" Ash ordered. Zoroark kicked Rapidash to the sky. Jane we're surprised, how does this guy know the real one?

"Zoroark, Omni Night Slash 5" Ash ordered with a smirk. Zoroark jumped to Rapidash with amazing speed. Then, he continues to hit Rapidash with night slash, crossing style. Then he done it again and again, each with different direction. After that, Zoroark jumped back to her position, leaving the falling Rapidash.

"Rapidash!" Jane called out. Rapidash fell from the air to the ground. Much to Ash and Zoroark surprise, it slowly got up from the ground, ready for battle, "Rapidash, are you okay?"

"Rap!" Rapidash nodded. It was struggling to stand its ground, Jane ordered, "Fire Blast!"

"Agility and Aerial Ace" Ash ordered. Rapidash shot the powerful flame towards Zoroark, just before it harmed her, Zoroark disappeared. Jane growled, "Careful Rapidash."

"Zoroark, back and Sword Dance" Ash ordered. Zoroark reappeared again on her regular position as she spins herself, raising her attack points. Jane ordered, "Now, use Hyper Beam!"

"Shadow Ball" Ash ordered. Zoroark stopped spinning and shot the powerful dark ball to the incoming Hyper Beam. It cancels the attack, "Zoroark, Sword Dance!"

Zoroark begins spinning again, Jane flinched, "Rapidash, don't let it finish this one, use Take Down!"

Rapidash ran to the spinning Zoroark, "Zoroark, Foul Play and Legend Nightmare."

"Legend Nightmare?" Jane questioned. However, her questioned look replaced with horror one. Zoroark kicked Rapidash and sending it flying to its position, while Zoroark suddenly enveloped with dark aura. Then, Zoroark shot the powerful Dark Pulse Attack, but this one starts to form into something. Then, much to everyone shock and horror, it formed into Giratina's silhouette. Ash and Zoroark smirked, "Behold! The Legend Nightmare!"

Many people gasped and socked at the sight. Ash looked at Zoroark, "Zoroark, do it" Ash ordered. The 'Giratina' ran to Rapidash with incredible speed, Jane yelled, "Rapidash! You have to-"

Too late, Rapidash already hit with 'Giratina' that Zoroark had made. It made the huge explosion and dark smoke. Everyone covered their face when it happens. The commentators we're shocked with this, "Looks like Ash and his Zoroark really full of surprises!"

"Yes Jonathan, it seems that Jane and her Rapidash didn't stand a chance against him, now let us see the survivor of this massacre" says Commentator Blaire. Few minutes later, the smoke starts to clear out, then it revealed the Rapidash, bruised and collapsed on a crater with its eyes swirling. Rapidash has fainted.

The referee noticed this and yelled, "Rapidash is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Everyone cheered out loud with this. Ash looked at the point course and finds Jane points is zero while his are eighty four. Zoroark is proud of herself, she could prove herself that she could do Pokémon Coordinating as well.

"Good job Zoroark!" Ash smiled to her. Zoroark nodded at him and looked at the crowds. She saw her 'future' mate, Lucario, staring at her with small blush on his face. Ash poked her shoulder to snap her from her thought, "Let's go."

Ash and Zoroark begin walking to the Resting Room. Unbeknownst to them, there are certain ghost that saw their action, and by the looks if it, it was interested with the duo.

* * *

**~{20:20 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Outside Resting Room]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Going inside the place, Ash saw blue blur coming after Zoroark. It quickly hugged Zoroark, "Good job Zo!"

Zoroark we're surprised with this. She saw it was Lucario that is hugging her, "It was nothing Lucario, Ash is the one who teach me that."

"I teach you that for you-know-who and this contest" Ash giggled. Zoroark blushed at his statement, which noticed by Lucario, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Zoroark quickly replied. Ash snickered, "Well then, we have thirty minutes until the closing ceremony, have fun!" Ash said with cherry tone. Suddenly, his belly begins crumbling, "Uh, I'm going to eat something now, bye now."

With that, Ash left to the restaurant. Leaving Zoroark and Lucario together in the same place, "What does he mean with you-know-who?"

Zoroark blushed, "It's just nothing, really" Lucario know she was lying. Lucario grabbed her and put her on the bench, "Zoroark, tell me."

Zoroark sighed deeply, "Do you know why Ash teach me that Omni Night Slash technique?"

"No, but it was awesome from what I see" Lucario praised her. Zoroark face starts to getting red, "Umm … well you see … Ash taught it specifically for me to … you know … make you proud of me."

Lucario heard her statement. He blushed, "Oh …"

Lucario and Zoroark shook their head, trying to snap from their couple trance, "You know that was awesome, right?"

"Yeah, I'm proud Ash taught me how to do that" says Zoroark. Lucario chuckled, "I'm going to ask M-Ash to teach me that too."

There was a silent for the moment. Zoroark is staring at Lucario. Zoroark saw the brave side of Zoroark. She thought how handsome and powerful her Lucario is, '_Wait, my Lucario?!_'

Lucario also thought the same thing. He stared at Zoroark's blue crystal eyes that could made him collapsed with her beauty. He also thought about how beautiful his Zoroark is, '_My Zoroark?!_'

Zoroark and Lucario blushed that moment. Their staring contest is interrupted when they heard a yell, "Oh look, what do we find here? We have our winner in this place, staring at her crush."

Zoroark and Lucario quickly looked at the source. They found Luxray standing near the entrance. Zoroark stood quickly and spoke, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm just checking, it seems you two are doing great" says Luxray with devious giggle, "Oh, I'm so going to tell Ash about this."

"Don't you dare …" Lucario threatened. However, Luxray shook his head, "Ah-ah-ah, too late, AHAHAAHA!"

"COME BACK HERE!" Lucario yelled. He fire an Aura Sphere attack to the running Luxray, which he countered with Thunder Bolt, "Na-nanana-na! You missed!"

"Luxray, I dare you not to tell Ash about this!" Zoroark threatened. Luxray snickered, "Come on, it's not like Ash doesn't know about this all along."

"Wait, he knew about this?!" Lucario said in disbelief. Luxray nodded, "Yeah, you're trying to hide the 'secret' that Ash already know about. Don't you realized his behavior to help you together?"

"But still, I dare you to tell him about this" Zoroark keep threatening him. Luxray smirked, "Oh really? Don't worry, I'll tell him."

Lucario threw an Aura Sphere attack to him, again. Luxray jumped out from the attack, however, Zoroark suddenly appeared in front of Luxray and kicked him to the sky. Zoroark jumped to Luxray and cross-attack him. She used 'Omni Night Slash 5' combination attack to Luxray. After it was done, Zoroark spoke, "Serve you right!"

For the finishing attack, Lucario threw an Aura Sphere to the flying Luxray, blasting him off, "LOOKS LIKE LUXRAY BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY FOR ONCE!"

Zoroark and Lucario high-fived, "Yeah, we did it."

"Yeah …" says Zoroark. They held their hands together and begin walking to the Resting Room.

* * *

**~{20:55 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash had his belly fed and heading to the Resting Room, suddenly he saw something on the sky, "Huh?"

He took more notice to the figure, then he heard it was yelling, "aaaaAAAAAAAAH!"

"Waah!" Ash yelled. He tried to catch it and he did. Luxray had crashed to Ash.

Luxray groaned in pain before muttering, "Now I know how it felt to get blasted off to the sky."

* * *

**~{21:01 – 24 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Field]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Here we can see Ash standing at the stage with Mr Contesta on his side. Mr Contesta is holding a ribbon, "I hereby to give the winner of Maiden's Contest, the Maiden Ribbon!"

Mr Contesta gave him the Ribbon. Ash did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Maiden Ribbon!"

He put the ribbon in his ribbon box, "Also you get one thousand Poke Dollars transferred to your PokeBank. You can check it in the nearby Pokémon Center."

"Now let us give praise the winner of this competition!" says Mr Contesta. Everyone once again, cheered out loud for the winner of the Maiden Ribbon. Ash gazed to the crowds. He was live in the television, again. He saw Wallace and Misty clapping their hands. He looked around and didn't find Brock anywhere that time.

"Thank you!" Ash thanked them. After the cheer died down, Ash shake Mr Contesta hands. After that, he begin walking to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**~{Unknown – Unknown}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center – Ash's Room]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

Ash suddenly snapped his eyes open. He quickly stood and looked around furiously. He remembered last night, he won Contest Battle, going to Pokemon Center and went asleep. His Lucario and Zoroark is outside the Poke Ball. Ash checked his right wrist to see if his MCRD still there, it was there. Ash checked his belt, only to find that his Pokemon are not with him. He looked around and noticed that Lucario and Zoroark is not here too.

"Hmm …" Ash hummed in concern. He slowly open the room and walk through the hall.

* * *

**~{Unknown – Unknown}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center – Hall]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

The hall we're silent. Ash sworn he heard silent whispers around the hall. For safety, he activated the Energy Shield around his body with his MCRD, just in case. Suddenly, he heard a loud crash from behind. Ash formed the Plasma Gun on his hand and aimed behind him. He aim his gun around, only to find it was nothing.

Shrugging, he continued to walk down through the hall. He keep his weapon on his arm since he felt something definitely wrong there. He thought he was dreaming, but if he was, why it felt so real? Ash also feeling the hall is getting nowhere, like it was the endless hall.

Suddenly, the hall light starts to shutting down, starting from the edge. Slowly but surely, the hall reach Ash's position. Ash is confused at the moment, after the darkness enveloped him, Ash turned on the flashlight on his Plasma Gun.

Reluctantly walking through the darkness, he heard whispering voice. It heard like a girl, singing happily, but sadistic. He felt it was really scary since it's like tearing him apart. Then, he saw some scratches on the wall, it looks like a Usaring scratches, but deeper and scarier. Ash shook his head as he clutch the Plasma Gun on his hand. He aimed to his front, ready for everything that would pop out in front of him.

Ash heard the sound became real and real. The sadistic singing voice that he heard became so real. He shouted, "Who's there?!"

However, no answer. He keep walking through the darkness. He noticed that the scratches starts to get more and more as he passed through. Then, he found the last one, blood.

Ash found a blood, still fresh on the floor. It looks like someone or something dragged a badly injured Pokémon or human through that hall. Ash gulped, he slowly walk to the darkness once again. However, he stopped when the sadistic singing voice stopped. He felt someone or something is behind him, he slowly turned around and see … a large room with red blood light. There, stood a figure with large, black coat with a large and long sickle on its hand. Ash demanded, "Who are you?!"

"Me?" says the figure with cheery and yet, scary tone, "I'm just part of your life."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. He was ready to shot that figure down.

"Don't you remember what happened? When you see your parents for the last time?" The figure slowly came to Ash. He spoke, "Stop!"

The figure stopped, "Why? Oh! I almost forgot! You don't understand Aura Latin Language" the figure laughed hysterically, Ash flinched, "What are you?"

"The right question is 'why I called you here?'" the figure corrected, "I am your evil side, you see … billions years ago, the world is inhabited with Pokémon and Renegade."

"Renegade and Human is almost the same, except Renegade have a tail and triangle ears in our Unleashed Form" the figure explained. Ash asked, "You really the part of me?"

"Yes!" the figure exclaimed, "I'm your evil part, have you noticed that you have many different personality, and one of it is being sadistic?"

Ash thought for a second, and realized the moment he fight against the Squirtle Squad, "So … it was-"

"It was you that used your power, I'm just tutoring it. I'm just a projection of your heart that your mother gifted you" says the figure, "My name is Demon, nice to meet you."

Ash spoke, "Demon?"

"It means devil or pure evil, someone who made endless nightmare became real" Demon explained with demonic and sadistic tone. Ash flinched, he clutched his Plasma Gun, "You're the one who sings that voice."

"Yep! I'm happy when you killed someone" says Demon with sadistic grin, "However, like Tao Duo, everything have balance too."

"Tao Duo?" Ash repeated. Demon chuckled, "Tao Duo is term for the Ying and Yang. It represents balance. You have balanced yourself with your power of Light and Darkness."

"So … I have a light side too?" Ash repeated. Demon face palmed, "Of course you do, but he'll appear someday, since he was recently awoken from your heart."

"Anyway, I'm just the projection of your heart that your mother gifted to you, she told me to keep you save" Demon said, then she chuckled evilly, "By the mean safe, means everyone have to die."

"No, you will not harm them" Ash yelled. Demon sighed and came closer to him, "You don't get it, do you?"

"I can't control you, only you can control yourself. I just ordered to train you with your power of darkness. Without me, your dark power should go haywire" Demon explained to him, "I surpassed and locked some of your power with 'Darkness' category like 'Rage' and 'Undead' so you don't abuse the power you have."

Ash eyes widened, "So … who are my parents?"

Demon smirked deviously, "Your parents is the Chosen Duo. Your father represents light and your mother represents darkness."

"Chosen Duo is chosen specifically to keep the world peace against evil doers, even its hard; they always put it through. However, they did something impossible, they loved each other and married, then … you know the rest" Demon chuckled sheepishly. Ash sweat dropped, "So … I'm the Chosen One?"

"Yes. Anyway, your parents also gifted you with Renegade Unleashed Power without getting that tail and triangle ears, do you want to take it?" Demon asked with sadistic tone. Ash flinched again, "Depends, if I want to control and use my power for bad thing, then I don't."

"Aww, don't be like that!" Demon pouted, "Killing is fun! Especially when you're creative with that, like, collecting their eye-balls for a souvenir or made someone eat their h-"

"I get it Demon!" Ash yelled, "You are my darkest side, I want y-"

"Actually, I'm just the projection of your heart, the dark side of you heart for specific" Demon explained with matter-of-fact tone, "Your mother created me to specifically teach you how to control your aura of darkness. I had prepared everything few days ago for you to train in this 'Sub-conscious-dimension' so I could talk to you freely."

Before Ash could reply, she continued, "Angel isn't going to disturb us while training here."

"Who's Angel?" Ash asked. Demon rolled her eyes, "He's your Light part, and your father also sent him to teach you. Like me, he also surpass and locked your power so you won't abuse it."

"Anyway, let's get started. Training Chapter One: Trituration" Demon said. Then suddenly Ash enveloped with darkness, and once again, he lost his consciousness.

* * *

**~{Unknown – Unknown}~  
-[Field]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Ash slowly opened his eyes. He noticed that he's someone inside the forest and it's already dark there. He slowly stood from the ground and looked around. He formed the Plasma Gun again on his hand and turned the flashlight to see his surroundings. Suddenly, he heard a voice, "_Heya! Demon here! Now first lesson._"

Suddenly, someone appeared. Ash aimed at it and found someone sitting on the couch. Ash saw his uniform and found out it was Team Rocket grunt, "_Now I want you to interrogate this guy. Do whatever it takes to get the information._"

Ash slowly walked to the guy. He spoke, "Hey."

The grunt glared at him, "Heh, what do you want?"

Ash is hesitated. However, he heard Demon said, "_Force it. Force it to talk about Legendary Pokémon cloning._"

"Legendary Pokémon cloning?" Ash slowly muttered. He heard a face palm voice inside his head, "_Don't say that out loud dammit, it's just some random ideas that came up in my head. Now, make him talk about Legendary Pokémon cloning._"

Ash slowly nodded, he hosteled his weapon and said, "Can you tell me about Legendary Pokémon cloning?"

The grunt eyed him suspiciously, "Why would I give you that?"

Ash frowned, "I'm going to shoot you if you don't."

The grunt laughed at him, "Hah! Don't make me laugh, if you killed me, you won't get anything."

Suddenly, a table appeared. On the table there are three object. Ash identified these as Knife, Chainsaw and Pistol, "_Use this to break the information out of him._"

Ash is hesitated, "But I can't kill him."

"_Use your power of darkness to surpass your Light side for short amount of time, it only happens when you concentrate your darkness power some more_" says Demon. Ash nodded, he closed his eyes for the moment. Then, he found something, it was something dark, something evil inside his heart. He grab the feeling and heard the same sadistic voice like before. Instead of fearing it, he felt comfortable with it. Ash opened his eyes and formed an evil smirk, "Now, I want you to tell me the information."

"No" said the grunt stubbornly. Ash slowly took the knife from the table, "Say it or I do it."

The grunt eyed the knife on his hands and reluctantly said, "No, you're not getting information from me."

Ash suddenly shot the knife to the grunt's left eye. He jerked the knife as the grunt yelled hysterically in pain. Then, he pulled out the knife and stabbed the grunt's body couple of times with sadistic grin. He felt satisfied with his deed, however, his action we're stopped when he heard a yell, "_Stop!_"

Ash abruptly pulled out the knife, "_I told you to interrogate him, not ACTUALLY killed him. Now he's dead!_"

Ash looked at the grunt. It was indeed dead. Demon sighed, "_Let's start this over._"

Suddenly, everything restarted to the beginning. Ash is standing near the table with three objects on it. The grunts on a chair, tied up and alive, "_Alright, remember to also use your light power to surpass your dark power so you wouldn't overwhelmed with the satisfying feeling over your body._"

"_Now let's get started!_" says Demon. Ash said to the grunts, "I want you to tell me about Legendary Pokémon cloning."

"Why would I tell you?" says the grunt. Ash picked up the knife, "Say it or I'll make you."

"Make me" says the grunt. Ash grabbed the same darkness power, however, this time, he have control over it. Ash shot the knife to the grunt's eye, then pulled it out, "AAH!"

"Now, do you want to tell me?" Ash said with maniac smirk and cold tone. The grunts flinched with this, "No! I won't tell you!"

"Oh you will …" Ash said. He continued to stab the grunt's other eye. The grunt yelled in pain again as he lost his second eye, "Y-you evil!"

Ash froze when he heard the word 'evil'. However, Demon said, "_Don't let your power of Light overwhelm your darkness. Combining them in small amount sure isn't dangerous, but they could bring some disaster with your feeling. Anyway, moving on._"

Ash hysterically laughed to the sky. He drop the bloody knife and slowly took the gun. Ash noticed it was Makarov pistol. He pulled the safety and aimed at the grunt's head, "Tell me."

"No, I won't tell!" the grunt yelled. Even without his eyes working, he could felt that he aimed a gun to his head. Ash moved the gun to his shoulder and shot him, making him even more painful, "AAH!"

"Tell me or you'll suffer more than this" Ash harshly said. The grunt said, "No! I won't tell you anything! My boss would kill me if I do!"

"I would kill you if you don't tell me that" Ash said. The grunt shook his head, "Kill me, I better not give you the information for my loyalty."

"_Loyalty is the wall between you and the information, you must break his sanity first_" says Demon. Ash moved his gun to his other shoulder and shot him, "AAAH!"

"Tell me, now" Ash said with cold tone that Entei would feared about. The grunt yelled in pain, "N-N-No! I won't tell!"

"Wrong answer" Ash said with maniac grin. He moved the pistol to his leg and shot him, "Argh!"

"Tell me, or you will suffer more than this" Ash said. The grunt reluctantly shook his head, "If you want to kill me, just kill me!"

"I won't kill you, not before I got the information out from your head" Ash said. He moved his gun to the other leg, and shot him, "Argh! Have mercy!"

"Tell me the information, then I'll stop" Ash said coldly. The grunt stubbornly shook his head, "I won't fail you, my boss!"

Ash dropped the gun to the ground and took the chainsaw, "_Wow, you really go that far … nice …_"

Ash started the chainsaw, "Will you talk?"

The grunt still said, "N-N-No."

"Wrong answer again" Ash laughed hysterically as he cut the grunt's left arm with his chainsaw. After he was finished, he saw blood pouring from the wound he just made to the ground. He spoke, "Tell me."

"Just kill me already!" the grunt yelled. He felt the immerse amount of pain that Ash put on him, "Kill me!"

"Not without the information!" Ash laughed again as he cut the grunt's other arm. Now, the grunt already lost his two arms, "_Ash! Stop!_"

Ash stopped, "_You're starting to lose yourself! You did well on controlling your darkness power so far, but you put him on critical condition. You need to think about your creativity. Think how to make the grunt actually talk about it._"

"But how? He won't talk about it" Ash said out loud, "Besides, this one looks about to crack anyway."

The grunt lowered his head, "H-Help M-me …"

Ash darkly gazed to him, "Tell me the information, then I'll help you" He saw the grunts nodded, the smiled.

"The Legendary Pokémon Cloning is … a secret project that called Bla Bla Bla … that's all I know" the grunt said. Ash frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Ash, remember it's only my fiction and I couldn't think details about that since I don't know anything about cloning legendary Pokémon. So I put 'Bla Bla Bla' words instead_" Demon explained before adding, "_Now have fun with him_."

Ash grinned. He rang the chainsaw and continued to cut the grunt's head, killing it. After that, he turned the chainsaw down and gazed to the grunt's dead head, "Heh, pathetic."

"_First test is done! I'm going to train you again next week. Tomorrow, Angel will teach you how to use your Light power. For now … wake up!_" After Demon yelled. Ash suddenly heard a loud yell, then darkness.

* * *

**~{10:32 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Pokémon Center]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"ASH! WAKE UP!" Ash jolted up from his bed. He looked around and found Lucario and Zoroark giving him a stern look, "It's 10AM; you missed the meditating time."

"Sorry, I guess I overslept" Ash said. He looked at this belt and saw his Poke Balls are still there. He spoke, "Well, what now?"

"Brock and Wallace is missing since last night, we suspect something bad happened" says Lucario in concern, "I tried to track their aura signature, but still couldn't find them anywhere!"

"That's strange" Ash muttered. He stood from the bed and gazed around. He still wear his black shirt and red shorts, "I'm going to wash my body and get some dinner, you guys go ahead and wait outside."

They nodded and walked out from the room. Ash quickly ran to the bathroom to wash himself while thinking, what could possibly happened to Brock and Wallace?

* * *

**~{13:31 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"Brock? Wallace? Where are you?" Ash yelled around the place. Misty is on his side. She's more intrigued with their disappearance, especially when Wallace disappeared. Misty yelled, "Wallace?! If you can hear me, answer me!"

Then suddenly, they saw someone. Lucario said, "Isn't that Jessie and Meowth?!"

"Twerps?!" Jessie and Meowth said in unison. Misty asked, "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Luxray came out of its Poke ball, "Let me at 'em! Let me fry that cat!"

"Nah!" Meowth quickly hide behind Jessie. However, this was proven late when Luxray shock Meowth with Thunder Bolt, frying him. Ash sighed, he recalled Luxray back inside the Poke ball and asked, "Where's James?"

"We don't answer question without the motto first!" said Jessie. She starts her motto all alone, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" says Jessie again. Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario thought that Jessie had lost her sanity.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To … all … within … nation …" a voice suddenly heard. Jessie stopped the motto. They looked at the nearby shine, wondering what it would be. Suddenly, it bragged open and three figures came out. This was Brock, Wallace and James.

"Guys!" Misty yelled. They approached the shrine with concern. Ash and Lucario are interested with the material that the shine is built, "I wonder what blocked us from sensing their aura signature."

"I wonder too" says Lucario, "This material … I never seen this material before, by the looks of it, it could block any aura sensing ability."

Ash looked at the confused Brock, Wallace and James. Ash released Luxray and ordered, "Luxray, I want you to use Thundershock to them, don't do it too hard."

"You got it" Luxray mildly stated. He shock the confused trio with Thundershock, snapping them from their confused trait, "What happened? What are we doing here?"

"They have been hypnotized and cursed by the Ghost of the Maiden" Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario turned around. They saw the very same woman that approached them yesterday, "I already warned you about them."

"This isn't ghost doing, this material prevents any Aura Sensing ability to go through this wall" Ash pointed. Then, he eyed the girl suspiciously, "It's you, isn't it?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm just giving you the warning of the maiden's Ghost!" the girl walked inside the shrine, "Follow me."

* * *

**~{14:01 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Inside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

They gathered inside the shine, the girl spoke, "For years, every single young man that passed this shrine will be cursed with the Thousand Years of Maiden Curse!"

Ash and Lucario checked Wallace and Brock's aura, they found nothing different between them, "I didn't sense any curse inside his aura."

"Me neither, but I'm curious about this wall" Ash continued. He saw the girl giving him a shocked face. However, she quickly recovered from her shock, "Well, it is her way to put any young man to her curse. You will be haunted by the Ghost of Maiden for thousands of years!"

"What?! Then how do we stop it?!" Misty exclaimed in worry. She tighten her hug on Wallace's arm. The girl spoke, "I already warned four of you because the curse will not stop until something is done with."

"Four? But I didn't get the curse nor trapped inside here" Ash said, "Besides, that proves my Psychic and aura power is much stronger than the ghost. Since it can't hypnotize or do anything bad to me."

"That's kinda true, if he says every single young man, then almost everyone except girls in our group would be hypnotized" Jessie said in concern, "But what's aura?"

"I don't need to explain that to you, but now we have to do something about this ghost stuff" Ash spoke, peeved by the fact have to work together with the Team Rocket trio for a while, "Lucario, knows Foresight that would remove the Ghost-type immunity against fighting and normal type. We could use that to battle it."

"It's a ghost idiot, not Ghost-type Pokémon" Misty pouted, Ash shook his head, "Ghost type tends to pranks people by making fake legend and myth, they usually use illusion to do that."

Before Ash could continue his speech, the girl said, "I know how to stop the ghost."

Everyone except Ash turned to her, "You do?" The girl nodded. She revealed several yellow stickers with Japanese language on it, "This is Anti-Ghost sticker. We use this sticker to hide and protect ourselves from the ghost."

Jessie and Misty quickly came to her, "Where we can get it?!"

The girl revealed even more Anti-Ghost stickers, "I sell this thing, one for ten Poke Dollars" said the girl with cherry tone. Ash sighed, "This will be a long night to come."

* * *

**~{22:12 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Inside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

That night, Ash, Zoroark/Lucario, Lucario, Misty, Brock, Wallace, Jessie and James decided to stay at the shine at the moment. Inside the shrine, there are so many Anti-Ghost stickers that are placed on the wall. Ash said, "You know, this isn't going to work."

"Don't say that!" James yelled at him, "It will work, it HAVE to work!"

"Let's just hope that fact is true James" Jessie stated. They sighed and doing their activity at the moment. Ash is texting with his MCRD device to tell his condition to his mother in Pallet Town. Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario is holding their hands together, trying to encourage themselves. Jessie and James trying to assure themselves that the ghost won't haunt them anymore, while Wallace, Misty and Brock stays silent at the moment. Suddenly, the wind starts to chill, "Guys?"

"T-that's the ghost!" James yelled. The door suddenly barged open as the real life ghost maiden appeared. It sketch her arm to Brock, Wallace and James, "Come, I have waiting for you for a long time."

Surprisingly, James, Wallace and Brock came to her and said, "Yes my love."

Misty and Ash tries to hold Brock and Wallace, "What the?! This thing hypnotizing them!" While Jessie trying to hold James, "James?! What are you doing?!"

"This isn't going to work! Lucario use Foresight!" Ash ordered. Lucario closed his eye for the moment as a gigantic field starts expanding that moment. Ash narrowed his eye to the ghost as the field passed it. He noticed something and gasped upon seeing it, "That's Ghastly, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario shot the Aura Sphere to the maiden ghost, "Take this!"

The ghost got the impact, it knocked outside the shine. Misty slapped Brock and Wallace, "Snap out of it! All of you!"

"What the? What am I doing here? Why is that door opened?" Brock quickly asked.

Ash said, "Lucario, Zoroark, come with me. We have some ghost to exterminate" Ash jumped out from the shine, followed by Zoroark and Lucario.

* * *

**~{22:31 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash, Zoroark and Lucario jumped out from the shine. There, they could see a giggling Ghastly, flying around the field, "Oh, looks like you found my disguise that fast."

"Yeah, but now, I challenge you for battle!" Ash said while pointing at Ghastly, "Lucario go!"

"Sure thing Ash" said Lucario. Ash suddenly noticed that Ghastly trying to read Lucario's mind, "Lucario, use your aura to block that psychic wave, Ghastly is trying to read your mind."

"Roger!" says Lucario. His eyes starts to glow faint blue. Ash ordered, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario shot an aura sphere to Ghastly, who barely dodged the attack. It said, "There's no need to be rude, but I could spawn something you might interest."

Ghastly summoned a gigantic bipedal machine that looked like a war mecha, "Lucario, close your eyes and let the aura surround you. Zoroark, help Lucario, use your illusion ability to keep Ghastly intact."

"You tried to hurt Lucario, you're going down" says Zoroark/Lucario. Her eyes glowing faint blue as Ghastly suddenly trapped inside the illusion field, "What the?! Let me go!"

"Nope, you tried to fool people around the shrine about the wandering ghost. Hours ago, I've visited the Maiden at the stone to ask her if she was true. Turns out she really a ghost, but she didn't haunt and creep people around the shrine." Ash stated in matter-of-fact tone. The Ghastly stared at him in shock, "WHAT?! You have met her?!"

"Yes, you could ask her later if you want, Zoroark, erase his illusion ability" Ash ordered. The bipedal war mecha suddenly disappeared as Ghastly's face begins to pale. Ash spoke, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere again, finish him off."

Lucario shot a powerful aura sphere attack to the trapped Ghastly. It struck ghastly dead ahead, making it faint. Ash pulled out his Poke Ball and threw it to the fainted Ghastly, "Poke Ball … Go!"

The Poke Ball struck Ghastly. It shaking violently several times … then dinged, notifies them that it was captured. Zoroark/Lucario erased her illusion ability. Ash picked up the Poke Ball and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Ghastly!" with Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario following, "Way to go Ash!"

Jessie, James, Wallace, Misty and Brock walked out from the shrine. Seeing Ash and his Pokémon doing a Pokémon Pose, Misty said, "You captured that ghost?!"

"I got Ghastly here, right Lucario?" Ash said while looking at Lucario. Lucario nodded and said, "Yes, we captured that Ghastly."

"It wasn't really hard through. It doesn't have any battle experience and only used his illusion ability to battle" Zoroark/Lucario explained. She looked at the festival, "I think we should head back now, our problem is solved."

Suddenly, the Pokeball from Ash's hand disappeared. Ash and the group knew that the Pokeball is transported to Professor Oak's lab. Ash said, "Yeah, let's go."

They begin walking back to the festival. Ash suddenly stopped, he turned to the Team Rocket trio and said, "Jessie, James and Meowth, what am I going to do with you?"

The three rocket idiot looked at Ash and said, "Wha-"

Before he could continue his sentence, Luxray suddenly got out from his Poke Ball by his own. Then he spoke, "Looks like our business is done here, I'm going to blast you off to the sky!"

The Rockets flinched. Luxray smirked and charged the powerful Thunder attack, "TAKE THIS!" it hit the rocket idiots, sending them soaring to the sky, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY ONCE AGAIN!"

"Luxray …" Ash sweat dropped. He recalled Luxray inside the Poke Ball. Misty said, "That's just rude, you know?"

"Hey, it was Luxray that came out from his Poke Ball by himself" Ash retaliated. Before the argument continued, Brock said, "Look, the festival have free all-we-can-eat Tauros Meat!"

Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario begins drooling for hunger, "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Ash and his Pokémon ran to the festival and starts eating the foods there. Brock, Wallace and Misty sighed, Brock said, "Typical Ash."

"Yeah, no wonder if his Pokémon reflected that behavior" Misty added. Wallace smiled over her statement, "Yes they are."

* * *

**~{23:55 – 25 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Shrine Of The Maiden – Festival]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Inside the festival, here we can see Wallace and Misty sitting on a bench together. Wallace said, "Misty, thank you for holding me when I was hypnotized."

Misty giggled, "it's okay Wallace, you don't need to apologize" Misty said. They stared each other for several seconds. Then, Wallace spoke, "Alright, tell me what you know about Water-type Pokémon."

Misty smiled and said, "Water Type Pokémon can be found anywhere in the ocean or lake, some at the shore and some on land. Water Type Pokémon have advantage against Fire, Rock and Ground type while to Ice, Fire, Steel and Water type. Water Type attack is weak against Dragon, Grass and Water type Pokémon."

"Looks like you remember what I taught you yesterday" says Wallace gently. Misty giggled, "Thanks a lot Wallace."

"It's my pleasure" Wallace replied with a smirk. They stared for several awkward seconds again. Then, Misty thought, '_He's cute …_' Misty asked, "How old are you?"

Wallace frowned, "If I remember … I'm 15 years old. I started as a trainer five years ago before the trainer age limit gets raised, what about you?"

"I'm 15 years old as well" Misty replied, "Looks like we're born in the same age huh?"

"Yeah, some coincidence" Wallace said in chuckle, "I heard you live in Cerulean City, how's the city there?"

"It's wonderful!" Misty said with gleam eyes, "So many water-type Pokémon around, beautiful ocean and sight. I used to be a Gym leader there."

"What a coincidence, I'm former Gym Leader back before I was a Hoenn Champion" Wallace replied to her. Misty smiled, "Looks like we have some same former reputation huh?"

Wallace smiled, "Yes … same reputation" Wallace stated. Misty giggled, "Come to think about it, you have a powerful Starmie that could defeat Magneton in one-hit. You really are a good champion, Wallace."

"You are a good Gym Leader Misty, especially a water type specialist" Wallace replied her. Misty giggled, "Yeah … you also have Pokémon that nobody ever have in this region."

"Ahaha … It's just nothing" Wallace replied with a chuckle. They stared for some minutes. Suddenly, Misty said, "I wonder where Ash and Brock right now."

"They decided to sleep at the Pokémon Center this night. So we're all alone tonight" Wallace said. Misty smiled and wrap her arm around his arm, "Yes Wallace, we're all alone tonight."

Wallace and Misty looked on the street. They saw many people with traditional dress walking around and enjoying the festival. That's when Misty have an idea, "Hey! Why don't we go around the festival? Besides, I have a perfect place for us."

Wallace tensed up, "You sure?"

Misty stood and smirked, "Yup! Let's go!" Misty grabbed Wallace's hand and dragged him to the festival. Unbeknownst to them, they we're watched by certain raven-haired teen and Asian-eyed teen. The boy giggled victoriously while the teen is crying anime tears.

"Why I can't have any girlfriend …" says the Asian-eyed teen. The boy giggled, "Maybe you should stop flirting random woman like before and start a real relationship."

* * *

**~{00:12 – 26 September 2001}~  
-[Maiden's Peak – Pokémon Center – Ash's Room]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash is now reading a book called 'Pokémon Types' while lying down on the bed. He couldn't sleep after the latest illusion event. It makes him aware on his surrounding for a while.

'_Tomorrow we're going to Saffron City and fight Sabrina. I heard she's really powerful, so I better go with type advantages_' Ash thought. He opened the 'Dark-Type Section' and reads it.

_Learn With Pokémon: Pokémon Types  
About Dark Type_

_The Dark type is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Dark-type Pokémon are Karen of the Johto Elite Four, Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four, and Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four. Notably, the Dark type is the only type that has never had a Pokémon Gym specialize in it, although it is a recurrent type used by villainous teams such as Team Rocket. All Dark-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack._

_In Defensive measure, Dark-type Pokémon are notable for the fact that they don't have any strong stat trends other than, but usually have relatively poor defenses, with the exception of Umbreon, Spiritomb, Bisharp, Drapion, Scrafty, Mandibuzz and Tyranitar. On the plus side, Dark types have an immunity to Psychic-type moves._

_Additionally, Pokémon that are both Dark-type and Ghost-type have no weaknesses (excluding Fighting-type moves used under immunity-negating conditions such as Ring Target or Scrappy), as the resistances of the Dark type cover the weaknesses of Ghost, and vice-versa. In Kalos, the Fairy type was introduced, which is super effective against Dark and not resisted by Ghost, so these Pokémon now have a weakness to Fairy._

_Meanwhile, a Psychic/Dark-type Pokémon, such as Inkay and Malamar, has no resistances while having a double weakness to Bug-type moves, a single weakness to Fairy-type moves and an immunity to Psychic._

_In Offensive measure, Dark-type moves, when combating Psychic types, are especially useful due to their secondary effects; Crunch lowers Defense, Bite causes flinching, Feint Attack never misses, Sucker Punch has priority, Night Slash has a high critical hit ratio while Pursuit hits Pokémon as they switch for double damage. Many Dark-type moves also involve stealing or deception, such as moves like: Thief, which steals an opponent's held item; Snatch, which steals the beneficial effects of an opponent's moves; and Foul Play, which uses a number of the opponent's offensive modifiers, such as Attack, to calculate damage._

_Even though the Dark type was considered a special type in Sinnoh region, the three Dark-type moves that are currently special (Dark Pulse, Snarl and Night Daze) were introduced in Hoenn region, meaning that all Dark-type moves that were once special moves are now all physical moves, which helps many Dark types since most of them are physical attackers. Similar to the Ghost-type, Dark-type attacks work very well with Fairy-type attacks, as only two Pokémon resist said combination._

_In Contests, Dark-type moves are typically categorized as Smart moves._

Ash put a disbelieving look, '_What the hell?_' He continued reading it.

_There are only 45 Dark-type Pokémon that known in this Pokemon World. Each of them can be seen below:_

_Pure Dark-type Pokémon:  
Umbreon, Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol (And it's Mega-Evolution) ,Purrlion, Liepard, Zorua and Zoroark_

_Half-Primary Dark-type Pokémon:  
Murkrow(Dark/Flying), Sneasel(Dark/Ice), Houndour(Dark/Fire), Houndoom(Dark/Fire)(And it's Mega-Evolution), Sableye(Dark/Ghost)(And it's Mega-Evolution), Honchkrow(Dark/Flying), Weavile(Dark/Ice), Scraggy(Dark/Fighting), Scrafty(Dark/Fighting), Pawniard(Dark/Steel), Bisharp(Dark/Steel), Vullaby(Dark/Flying), Mandibuzz(Dark/Flying), Deino(Dark/Dragon), Zweilous(Dark/Dragon), Hydreigon(Dark/Dragon), Malamar(Dark/Psychic)._

_Half-Secondary Dark-type Pokémon:  
Tyranitar(Rock/Dark)(And it's Mega-Evolution), Nuzleaf(Grass/Dark), Shiftry(Grass/Dark), Carvanha(Water/Dark), Sharpedo(Water/Dark), Cacturne(Grass/Dark), Crawdaunt(Water/Dark), Stunky(Poison/Dark), Skuntank(Poison/Dark), Spiritomb(Ghost/Dark), Drapion(Poison/Dark), Sandile(Ground/Dark), Krokorok(Ground/Dark), Krookodile(Ground/Dark), Greninja(Water/Dark), Pangoro(Fighting/Dark)._

_Dark-Type Pokémon Move List:  
This is the list of known Dark-type Pokémon Move so far …_

_Assurance: If the target has already taken some damage in the same turn, this attack's power is doubled.  
Beat Up: The user gets all party Pokémon to attack the target. The more party Pokémon, the greater the number of attacks.  
Bite: The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. It may make the target flinch.  
Crunch: The user crunches up the target with sharp fangs. It may also lower the target's Defense stat.  
Dark Pulse: The user releases a horrible aura imbued with dark thoughts. It may also make the target flinch.  
Embargo: It prevents the target from using its held item. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it.  
Feint Attack: The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It hits without fail.  
Fake Tears: The user feigns crying to fluster the target, harshly lowering its Sp. Def stat.  
Flatter: Flattery is used to confuse the target. However, it also raises the target's Sp. Atk stat.  
Fling: The user flings its held item at the target to attack. Its power and effects depend on the item.  
Foul Play: The user turns the target's power against it. The higher the target's Attack stat, the greater the damage.  
Hone Claws: The user sharpens its claws to boost its Attack stat and accuracy.  
Knock Off: The user slaps down the target's held item, preventing that item from being used in the battle.  
Memento: The user faints when using this move. In return, it harshly lowers the target's Attack and Sp. Atk.  
Nasty Plot: The user stimulates its brain by thinking bad thoughts. It sharply raises the user's Sp. Atk.  
Night Daze (Zorua &amp; Zoroark Signature Move): The user lets loose a pitch-black shock wave at its target. It may also lower the target's accuracy.  
Night Slash: The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily.  
Parting Shot: With a parting threat, the user lowers the target's Attack and Sp. Atk stats. Then it switches with a party Pokémon.  
Payback: If the user moves after the target, this attack's power will be doubled.  
Punishment: This attack's power increases the more the target has powered up with stat changes.  
Pursuit: An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle.  
Quash: The user suppresses the target and makes its move go last.  
Snarl: The user yells as if it is ranting about something, making the target's Sp. Atk stat decrease.  
Snatch: The user steals the effects of any healing or stat-changing move the opponent attempts to use.  
Sucker Punch: This move enables the user to attack first. It fails if the target is not readying an attack, however.  
Swicheroo: The user trades held items with the target faster than the eye can follow.  
Taunt: The target is taunted into a rage that allows it to use only attack moves for three turns.  
Thief: The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. It can't steal if the user holds an item.  
Topsy-Turvy (Inkay &amp; Malamar Signature Move): All stat changes affecting the target turn topsy-turvy and become the opposite of what they were.  
Torment: The user torments and enrages the target, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row._

Ash thought, '_Hmm … Topsy-Turvy move looks strategic in stat-enhancing battle, but it was Inkay and Malamar signature move and they only can be found in Kalos …_' Ash hummed. He closed the book and put it on the table.

Suddenly, he have an idea, '_Wait, Snatch can be useful in couple strategy-canceling combat and Punishment seems useful if used against stat-enchanter priority Pokémon. Zoroark can learn all of it …_' Ash gasped, '_Wait a minute … the Ghastly I caught recently knows Trick-or-Treat … Zoroark is pure dark-type, but she capable to use Ghost-type attack since both type is almost similar. Dark-type is strong against Ghost and Psychic type, while Trick-or-Treat adds a Ghost-type in the target Pokémon temporarily_'

Ash closed his eyes, '_Now I know what I'm going to do to battle Sabrina. Just need to ask her to teach Zoroark how to do it_.'

With that, Ash fell asleep.

* * *

**I beta-read this chapter myself ...**

**Mew: We're sorry for any mistakes in our writing, but Fallingarcher22 can't beta-read more than 5000 words. I'm going to send him the Orange League arc where it will be uploaded after we finished beta-reading this one.**

**Author: Yeah ... anyway, thank you for reading. Again, I do not own Pokemon.  
**

**Mew: Yeah, yeah. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**

**Author: See ya and good night.**

**Mew: If it's not night in your country, then good whatever it is there!**

**Author: Huh?**

**Lucario: Hey guys! Whatcha doin-**


	10. Chapter 8: Double Challenge, Double Trou

**Arr! Hello again fellow pirates!**

**Mew: Author ... you have to stop that attic.**

**Author: Ehehe ... but it's cool through! Pirates, Arr!**

**Lucario: Okay, I think that's enoguh for the Author. Lock him up in the closet!**

**Author: What?! No! Don- Hmmph! Hmmph!**

**Mew: This should do it! *Locks Author in the closet* Done!**

**Lucario: Alright. So we beta-read this chapter all on our own.**

**Mew: Yeah. We learned something when we're writing and observing this chapter. We've done the mistake that most authors have ever made.**

**Lucario: Yeah ... and we're ashamed with that.**

**Mew: ... It's because ... we're impatient.**

**Lucario: The cause of our mistakes is because we're impatient. You see, we always rushed in something. We want to do something quick and done without even concerning the quality.**

**Mew: We learned it when I heard that Fallingarcher22 spends one minute per sentence in beta-reading, which one of the evidence of his patience.**

**Lucario: And we're lack of that attitude ... Anyway, there's no time to be ashamed. We'll try to be the best, even it takes years to do it.**

**Mew: Yup! Anyway, it's review time!**

**Author: Mmph! Mmph! Get me outta here! You two are in deep trouble for trapping me here!**

**Lucario: Blah, Blah, Blah ... I always want to do that.**

**Mew: The first review is from 'aB4nana' he said: "I wouldn't mind at all if Misty gets killed. Infact i think it would make me happy."**

**Lucario: ... I don't think that could happen.**

**Mew: No offense, but I think Misty have a good side too.**

**Lucario: Everyone have a good side, Mew. The only problem is that Misty is lack of it.**

**Mew: Yep. The next review is from some random guest called 'Fan' he said: "This is why you are my favorite Pokemon author. Great stories, great topics, and some funny moments. Hope you'll get more stuff out soon."**

**Lucario: Why thank you. We appreciate your-**

**Mew: Don't be so dramatic. Just say thank you and get done with it.**

**Lucario: Fine ... thanks for saying that. Anyway, next.**

**Mew: The next review is from another guest called 'pokeman 101' he said: "What's up with all of the guns all of a sudden I thought people used pokemon to catch a criminal"**

**Lucario: Well yes they do, but in some certain circumstances they didn't use Pokemon. At the canon version of Pokemon, I saw several criminal organizations using firearms and sci-fi technology to fight. The example can be seen for Jessie and James's Rocket Launcher, Hunter J's capturing device and many others.**

**Mew: And that's the reason why we pick the weapons as well. Ash and his friends will deeply involved in many criminal organizations. Not just Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic or Plasma, but also some corrupt police, hunters that trying to kill them, Pokemon Poachers and more. But for the hunters and assassins, I think I'll make them in action later in Orange arc.**

**The next review is from 'iggychan89' he said: "Ugh, I like the idea for the story and whatnot, but your grammar is atrocious and makes this story almost impossible to read! Please, PLEASE, work on your grammar."**

**Mew: The reason has been explained.**

**Lucario: We have re-read and fixed several mistakes in this chapter. Hopefully people could read this chapter properly without confused with several mistakes on grammar and vocabulary. If you have found one, please do not hesitate to tell us in the review.**

**Mew: ... I think you lost it.**

**Lucario: What? I'm just explaining here.**

**Mew: No, I mean with how you talk. It's like being scripted!**

**Lucario: Am I? Well then ... I am awesome ;P**

**Mew: *sigh* Continue to next review, this one is from 'muzafarmansoor97' he said: "you really explained those moves exceptionally. If it hadn't been a good idea i would had leave this story because i hate the pairing of ash and pokemon. Anyways great chapter but you should add a little more suspence. Hope you update soon."**

**Lucario: Oh yes ... there will be a suspense ... a heart-breaking suspense indeed.**

**Mew: Not on this arc! And no, I'm not going to spoil anything.**

**Lucario: Is that all reviews that have your interest?**

**Mew: Wha- Well, there's no more review that interest me ...**

**Lucario: Well then. For the disclaimer today, Author did not own us.**

**Author: GET ME OUT FROM HERE YOU RUNT! I'LL RIP YOUR FUR OUT FROM YOUR BODY AND CUT YOUR BODY INTO PIECES OF PAPER IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT FROM HERE!**

**Mew: And that's what I'm afraid of. Anyway, good bye.**

**Lucario: You mean good luck reading this chapter ... yes?**

**Mew: Yes, I mean that.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Double Challenge, Double Trouble! (Fixed)  
**

* * *

**~{10:20 – 1 November 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Entrance Gate]-  
(Blizzard)**

* * *

Around the snowy forest, here we can see our heroes walking through the forest. They are now heading to Saffron City. The weather made the road and path looks foggy, which forcing Lucario and Ash to use Aura Vision to see the road clearly. Misty is wearing a large blue coat with blue baseball hat and black mask, while Brock is wearing large black coat and Wallace is wearing his white coat. Ash didn't add any extra attribute or outfits to warm himself since he used the Plasma Energy feature at the MCRD to heat himself by making energy shield around him.

Suddenly, Ash stopped. The rest of the group we're surprised by sudden blockage. Misty asked, "What's wrong?"

"Someone is watching us, there's a low psychic wave surrounding us" Ash replied in confused tone. He looked to Lucario and said, "Lucario, can you block the Psychic wave from stalking us?"

"Yes Ma- Ash" Lucario replied, almost slipped to call him 'master'. Lucario closed his eyes as blue barrier surrounding them for several minutes. Then, it disappeared, "It's done."

Ash nodded. They continue their walk to the town.

* * *

**~{10:55 – 1 November 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Pokemon Center]-  
(Blizzard)**

* * *

They finally arrived at Saffron City Pokemon Center. Ash and his friends we're greeted by Nurse Joy. This Nurse Joy is wearing a pink jacket, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center, in this weather, we provide you Hot Chocolate to warm yourselves" she said in cute, calm and polite tone.

"Yes, we love to drink that chocolate" Brock said with slgiht smile as he went to his super pervert mode, "You made the love-tasted choc- Ow!"

Misty smacked his head, "Don't you think you can ran away with this" Misty said sternly. She pulled Brock away to the main hall. Nurse Joy smiled and giggled upon seeing their actions, "Wait here while Chansey making several Hot Chocolates for incoming trainers around here."

Nurse Joy looked to Ash and noticed something, "Why don't you wearing any jacket?"

Ash showed his MCRD, "This device can deflect any cold or hot temperature by creating energy barrier on my surrounding, so I don't have to worry about being cold."

Nurse Joy nodded, as she seems to understand this condition, "Okay then, why don't you just relax while we made the Hot Chocolate huh?"

"Thank you Nurse Joy" they said in unison. Nurse Joy smiled and walked back to her counter. Ash and his friends quickly relaxed around the Pokemon Center. Wallace and Misty went to the cafeteria while Brock is helping Chansey and Nurse Joy to make Hot Chocolate.

"I'm going to switch some Pokemon, okay?" Ash said to Lucario. Lucario looked to him and nodded, "Okay."

Ash and Lucario walked to the phone. He dialed Professor Oak's lab. Few seconds later, Professor Oak's face appeared, "Hello, Professor Oak speaking."

"Professor, it's me, Ash" Ash said. Professor smiled in recognition, "Oh, Ash, where are you right now?"

"I'm in Saffron City right now, is there something new in Pallet?" Ash questioned. Professor Oak nodded and smiled, "Well yes Ash, your mother's restaurant business is getting better, and she add some new menus in her restaurant. Anyway, I want you to remove that annoying title, 'Sacred Fire'."

Ash frowned, "I'm not the one who made that title, there's someone else that give away the information and rumors about it" Ash replied to him with concerned tone, "Anyway, I want to switch Flareon and Jolteon for Ghastly and Vaporeon please?"

"Sure Ash, sent Flareon and Jolteon PokeBall here and I'll send you Ghastly and Vaporeon" Professor Oak stated. Ash pulled out Flareon and Jolteon PokeBall and put it on the teleporter. Few seconds later, it teleported to Professor Oak's lab, "Alright, let me get Ghastly and Vaporeon first."

Then, Professor Oak disappeared from the camera. Ash turned to Lucario, "Do you think your mate can learn ghost-type?"

Lucario blushed at his statement, "So you already know that … I'm courting Zoroark?"

Ash sighed, he put his hand on Lucario's shoulder, "Lucario, I already know you're courting Zoroark for months. Breeding Season already passed few weeks ago, so you have to wait next year."

Lucario gasped, then he hung his head in sorrow, "I should've known …"

Ash smirked and giggled as he looked back to the camera. Professor Oak suddenly appeared in the video call screen, "Here Ash, I have them inside this PokeBall, although I want to know how you teach your Pokemon how to talk humans."

"It's just another surprise from me Professor, anyway, how's Gary?" Ash asked. Professor Oak suddenly went concerned, "His condition is bad."

"How was that?" Ash asked him. Professor Oak sighed, "He was battling Sabrina few days ago."

"You see, Sabrina is the Saffron City Gym Leader and mastered Psychic type and ability. You have to pass two challenges if you want her badge. First is Pokemon battle and secondly is fighting match" Professor Oak stated in concerned tone. Ash face went serious, if Professor Oak spoke something in that tone, it means he's really serious.

Professor Oak continued his speech, "The Pokemon League tried to stop her act, but no avail. She said that someone must defeat her first if they want her behavior changed. So far, there are no challengers that could pass her test and obtained the badge."

"So, to get her badge, we have to defeat her and … kill her?" Ash replied, he whispered on the last part. Professor Oak frowned and sighed, "Unfortunately … yes, that's what she just said."

"What?!" Ash and Lucario shouted in surprise. Suddenly, from the teleporter appeared two Pokeballs. Ash took the Poke Ball and said, "Thank you Professor, anyway, what happened to her victim?"

"Well, like Gary, she suffocate her opponent with her psychic ability. Gary is another one of her victim that tried to obtain the badge" Professor Oak replied. Ash looked to Lucario and said, "Does the Aura Barrier still active?"

Lucario nodded, "Yes, the Aura Barrier prevents any psychic wave or vision to see us. If seen, we most likely seen to have black silhouette surrounding us" he said as he looked around him.

"That's a good thing to be heard" Ash replied. He looked back to Professor Oak and said, "Anyway, I want you to know that I'm going to challenge 'her'."

Professor Oak gasped at his sentence. He paled and said, "Ash, don't you dare challenge her! She's too powerful and dangerous!"

"As an Aura user, psychic user is MY natural enemy! Sabrina will hurt more people if she didn't stopped with!" Ash shouted back. He gained several attention around the Pokemon Center without him noticing. Lucario noticed this, he spoke, "Ash."

"Even you would try it, you will get hurt! People has been trying to defeat her, but no avail! They even tried to use a real weapon! They used Pistol, Taser and such arsenal weaponry, but failed! How can you say that you could defeat her?!" Professor Oak yelled back to the phone. Lucario said with louder tone, "Ash?"

"There is ALWAYS a way Professor" Ash said with calmer tone, "Sabrina is a Psychic user. Psychic user and Aura user is a natural enemy for thousand years, and I'm both. You don't have to worry about me."

Professor Oak seems hesitated with this, "Well Ash … I don't know any way to convince you otherwise … good luck" with that, Professor Oak turned off the phone. Ash abruptly closed the phone, "Dammit!"

"Let's go Ash, let's do some training …" said Lucario while looking around. Ash sighed while calming down his own emotion, "Yes Lucario, I would _love_ to."

Nurse Joy came to him and gave him a cup of Hot Chocolate. Ash took it and said, "Thank you" Nurse Joy smiled and went back to the counter. Ash sat on the bench, "Lucario, please tell me how strong the psychic wave around us please?"

Lucario closed his eyes for short seconds, "About … 60 percent in the atmosphere. I would suggest we do more training before fighting her."

Ash nodded. He stood from the bench, "Let's go then … Where did Brock go?" Ash suddenly asked. Lucario replied, "Brock decided to stay inside her room right now, if you want to training, we better wait for tomorrow. I don't really like the weather" Lucario stated with slight breeze.

Ash giggled, "Alright Lucario, let's rest for today. Tomorrow, we will have a busy day" Ash stated as they came to Nurse Joy's desk to order a room.

* * *

**~{12:30 – 3 December 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Saffron City Gym – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Month has passed. Ash has mastered his aura and psychic ability. For weeks, he had been training with the help of his mental figure, Angel and Demon. Both figure has been helping him training and controlling his power as Renegade, aura and psychic ability. He took the opportunity to evolve regularly to Unleashed Form. Ash we're lucky, his Transform ability we're unlocked after he evolved. Nobody except Lucario and Zoroark knows about this, since they saw Ash's evolution that moment. He used his transform ability to hide his tail, ears and the different eyes. Although his eyes would turn into blue and red if he used his Renegade power such as Quick Thinker or Transform. Also, his power doubled that could rival Ho-oh in toe-on-toe combat.

The next thing that happens is that Zoroark learned Trick-or-Treat from Ghastly. When she used the move, her eyes glowed blue as a black silhouette appeared on her claws. Then, she threw it to her opponent, making it enveloped with the silhouette. Then, a dark-type is added to her opponent.

Now here they are. Ash, Zoroark/Lucario, Misty, Wallace and Brock is now standing in front of the Saffron City Gym. Ash said, "Let's go."

Before they took a step, someone shorted from behind, "Where are you going?"

They turned around and see a man wearing green jacket with black strips, brown jeans, white and blue sneakers and brown baseball cap. Ash replied, "We would like to challenge the gym here."

The man gasped, "That's impossible! You cannot challenge her! She's too powerful than you!"

Ash crossed his arm, "I am ready to battle her, it's not like I want to challenge her without any preparation. I already know what she's going to do if I won" Ash stated firmly. The man silent for the moment, then spoke, "Very well, but I have warned you, good luck" with that, the man walked away.

Ash turned to his friends, "Let's go" He begin walking to the gym with Zoroark/Lucario following behind. Then he noticed that his friends except Brock aren't following him. He turned, "What's wrong?"

"We decided to wait here Ash, I don't want to get beaten only to watch you battle" Misty stated fearfully, Wallace nodded in acceptance. Ash sighed, "Alright, but be careful around here, I don't want to ha-"

"Gary!~ Gary!~ He's our man!~ If he can't then nobody can!~" They heard a voice. Wallace and Misty got out from the road just when Gary and his cheerleader arrived. Gary said to Ash, "So here you are, Ashy-boy."

"Gary" Ash spoke coldly. Gary arrogantly sneered, "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're challenging the gym as well."

Ash we're confused with this statement, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital after the recent battle with Sabrina?" Ash suddenly asked. Gary paled for some seconds before regaining his composure, "I have a secret weapon with me, Ashy-boy. You'll see …" Gary jumped from his muscle car and arrogantly walked to the gym with his cheerleader following behind, "See ya, Ashy-boy, I'm the one who will defeat her."

"I hope he's going to be alright there …" Ash muttered in concern. He turned to Zoroark/Lucario, "Come, Gary is going to lose anyway."

They begin walking to the gym, unaware that Wallace and Misty already left to nearest Poke Mart.

* * *

**~{12:30 – 3 December 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Saffron City Gym]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Brock are walking inside the gym. They noticed that there are many people bending spoon with their psychic power. Ash knew that most of them we're psychic trainee. Suddenly, he heard a yell, "I challenged Sabrina in Pokemon Battle!"

Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Brock turned to see Gary, with his arrogant look and cheerleader on his side, pointed at Sabrina. He sworn that he felt freight emotional spike from his aura and psychic Empathy ability on the surrounding aura. Like, everyone feared this would happen. Suddenly, a little girl with long dress appeared in front of her, "Sure! But remember, there are two stages in this battle. The first stage is Pokemon Battle and the second stage is Ability Battle. If you lose, you will throw outside the gym!"

Ash felt something very bad and wrong about that child. He wants to use his aura and psychic power to detect the child, but it seems this child is literally a ghost. Ignoring everyone's concerned look, Gary smirked, "Yes, now I already prepared everything with me!" Gary pulled out his PokeBall and released his Pokemon, "Go Haunter!"

"**Ready for Battle!" **says Haunter. Ash's aura and psychic ability allows him to understand Pokemon. This also comes with his Unleashed Form package when he took the opportunity.

A Poke Ball suddenly appeared as Sabrina raised her hand. The PokeBall opened and revealed an Alakazam inside it. Ash suddenly heard, "_This boy again? I thought he already get his lesson._"

"_It seems we must defeat him again, maybe I'll broke his bone or two_" says Sabrina to Alakazam. Ash smirked, he have advantage in his Unleashed Form to hear anyone's thought and psychic or aura link conversation. Whatever it's hidden or not, he could heard it. Ash turned to Brock, "Looks like he's dead."

Brock is confused at his statement, "What do you mean?"

Ash pointed at Gary with his index finger, "He was battling an extremely experienced Gym Leader."

Suddenly, Sabrina turned to Ash, "Well hello Ash, it is a long time I don't see you."

Ash turned to her, "Yes it is Sabrina, how long is it? Two years? You still in those Rocket side I see …" Ash said to her. Sabrina replied, "I am not associated with Team Rocket anymore, it is our past, and we have to pass it. We cannot do anything for what have happens in our past."

Ash huffed and crossed his arm, "Yeah right" He said sarcastically, "What's next? You want to tell me that Giovanni is Viridian Gym Leader?"

"Actually, he is" Sabrina deadpanned. Before Ash could reply or Sabrina could continue her sentence, Gary ordered, "Gengar, use Hypnosis."

"_Teleport and Psychic_" Sabrina ordered. Alakazam suddenly teleported away from the psychic wave attack and used Psychic on Gengar. Gengar groaned in pain with its psychic grip, "Gengar! Snap out of it, use Mega Punch!"

However, Gengar still on its psychic grip, "_Use Take Down_."

Alakazam float to the immobilized Gengar, "Gengar! Snap out of it!" Gary shouted. However, it was too late when Alakazam slammed itself into Gengar, fainting its opponent. Gary paled as he recalled his Pokemon. Suddenly, the entrance door closed and locked by itself.

"Same old Sabrina, always trapping her victim first" Ash sighed. Brock turned to him in shock, "You know her?!"

"Wow you're slow. Don't you remember? I was forced to work with Team Rocket in Scientist division two years ago and Sabrina is one of their elites back then. Even she's not part of Team Rocket anymore, she still have her cold and breakneck behavior intact" Ash stated with low tone, trying to make the conversation as quiet as possible. Brock is totally shock with this statement. Suddenly, the girl on Sabrina's lap giggled, "Now I will blast you off to the sky!"

"Sabrina, enough!" Ash yelled in anger. He ran to the trainer box and pushed Gary away, "He only underestimated you, Sabrina. He didn't know what you capable of."

"You have no right to order me" Sabrina with cold tone as she emits aura of killing intent. Zoroark/Lucario came to him, "Ash?"

"Gary had learned his lesson when he was defeated before, you break his bone" Ash said as he deflect and covered himself with his aura against the killing intent that makes people around him struggles to breathe. The girl on Sabrina's lap giggled, "That's what we want to happen. We want him to die!"

Gary paled at her statement, "You really going to kill me?!"

"Many trainers fought with warrior spirit and strategies, and many of them fall upon my feet. Nobody is perfect, and neither I am" Sabrina said with monotone. Ash briefly looked at Gary, "Gary, go with Brock now."

"What?" Gary is now confused. His cheerleaders are crying behind him.

"Just go!" Ash roared, unknowingly his voice is filled with power. Gary flinched, he quickly went to Brock's side, "So you're Brock?"

"Yes, my name is Brock, former Pewter Gym Leader" Brock introduced himself. Gary nodded, and watched the battle. Ash pointed at the field, he shouted, "Zo-Lucario, let's go!"

Zoroark/Lucario jumped down to the field. He 'eavesdrop' another telepathy message, "_A Lucario? Is he an aura user?_"

"_Probably, I couldn't track him down when or why he was coming here. His power seems to surpass me_" says Sabrina to Alakazam, "You have the first move."

"You're going to regret that, Lucario use Trick-or-Treat!" Ash pointed. Gary questioned, "Trick-or-Treat?"

"It's a move that adds the opponent a ghost type" Brock explained with amused tone. Zoroark/Lucario charged and shot the dark ball from her claws to Alakazam. It hit Alakazam and exploded into dark silhouettes. It engulf Alakazam and palaryzed it for short second, "_Dammit! I can't … move …_"

"_Alakazam, hold on, use Psychic_" Sabrina ordered. Ash smirked, he decided to use mental language to order his Pokemon, "_Zoroark, it's me Ash, try to use Night Slash._"

Zoroark/Lucario smirked and obeyed. She charged forward as Alakazam has finished the typing. Her paws are glowing dark, and she slashed the Psychic and Ghost type Alakazam, dealing four times damage than usual. Alakazam roared in pain, "_AAAH! What the hell?!_"

"_What is that move?! I can't even read his mind!_" Sabrina eyes widened as she mentally yelled in shock. Ash smirked, "To answer your telepathy connection that I've been 'eavesdropping' earlier, Trick-or-Treat move adds a ghost type into your Alakazam, so your Alakazam is now both Psychic and Ghost type temporarily."

"_He can read out mental language?!_" Alakazam roared in extreme shock. Sabrina begins to pale, "_I think he do … there is no use for mental command now …_"

"Lucario, Dark Pulse" Ash pointed with victory smile. Zoroark/Lucario shot the powerful purple and dark rings to Alakazam, "_Teleport._"

"_Lucario, change your direction to right 90 Degree_" Ash commanded. Lucario/Zoroark quickly changed the direction right where Alakazam just teleported, much to everyone shock, "How did you …"

"You seems underestimated me too much Sabrina, it's not surprising you still have that behavior" Ash said with matter-of-fact tone, "_Zoroark, finish this, kick it to the sky and use Omni Night Slash 5_."

Zoroark/Lucario ran to Alakazam as Sabrina ordered, "_Psychic_."

However, since Dark type is immune to Psychic type, Zoroark/Lucario already kicked Alakazam to the sky. Then, she did the very same combination that she did before. She hit it in every direction, as Sabrina ordered, "_Teleport, now!_"

Alakazam teleported out right after Zoroark/Lucario finished the move combination. Ash ordered, "_Disable._"

Zoroark/Lucario glared at Alakazam as her eyes glowing dark for the moment. Then, Alakazam suddenly froze with blue aura for short second. Alakazam said to Sabrina, "_Dammit! No more running away, no more Mister Good Psychic guy!_"

"_You want to take it to the next stage?_" Sabrina asked Alakazam. However, the question failed to answer when Ash said, "Mean Look and Night Daze."

Zoroark/Lucario glared at Alakazam for short second as Alakazam surrounded with the same blue aura. Then, Zoroark/Lucario's body surrounded with dark aura, "Now."

Zoroark/Lucario jumped close to Alakazam's position and smacked her paws on the ground, creating gigantic field that expands through the whole battlefield, creating a huge explosion. The smoke builds up around the battlefield, making everyone hard to see the battle, except, Ash already know what happened next. When the smoke cleared, they we're shocked seeing Sabrina's Alakazam, fainted on the ground. Ash grinned and said, "Looks like I reached the next step to get that badge."

"Hah! Ashy-boy is going to get crushed!" Gary yelled mockingly. Sabrina stood from her seat, "The next step is you have to battle me, in Ability Combat."

'_Hmm … her aura notifies me that she is Expert Psychic User, I better be careful_' Ash thought with small frown. Sabrina whirled thirty six degree as she levitate from the ground with her eyes glowing faint red, her body suddenly surrounded with red aura. Ash walked forward as he used the Aura Step to ascend from the ground and formed an Aura Sword on his right hand, his body is now surrounded with his signature aura; white aura. Everyone eyes widened upon seeing it, some said, "An Aura User" or "I thought they we're extinct!"

"I see … you really are an Aura User, an Expert …" Sabrina replied with concerned tone. She never actually fought an aura user or ever met one. So she doesn't have experience or knowledge about what Ash is going to do.

Ash noticed the void of her emotion. He glared at the kid that standing next to the throne that Sabrina once sitting on. He knew that the kid somehow is controlling her. Sabrina suddenly said, "Shall we?"

Ash looked to her and ready his battle stance, "I am ready" Right after he said that, Sabrina formed a purple leash on her hand. It was a Psychic Leash, "Then let us begin."

Sabrina and Ash charged forward with their signature aura trailing behind. They swing their leash and sword several times, clashing them just like warriors clashing their swords for eternal victory. Few minutes later, Ash threw and Aura Sphere to her, which she slashed it with her Psychic Leash, "Looks like I found a worthy opponent."

"Ohoho, trust me, I'm just holding back" Ash said with mocking tone. He teleported behind Sabrina and slashed her back, making her bleed. Sabrina quickly flew away from him, "It seems I have underestimated you, however, I will not make the same mistake."

Ash knew what she meant. He know that Sabrina used her psychic power to heal her back. Ash jumped to the ground and did double flip as he changed the Aura Sword to Aura Bow. He shot some arrows that made of aura to Sabrina, which Sabrina barely dodged some of it and used her leash to attack the arrow. Ash took his change, he formed Psychic Leash on his left hand and swing it to Sabrina, which suffocate her body tightly. Sabrina and everyone inside the room gasped in shock, "Y-You … Impossible."

"You really think I only master my aura technique? I also an expert on psychic technique" Ash said with huge smile. His voice are also filled with power. He pulled Sabrina to him and ready his sword. However, Sabrina suddenly teleported behind Ash and used Psyshock, wounding his back. Ash jumped forward and did double back flip, then formed Aura Wing on his back to fly out from the way. He charged a purple beam on his hand, "Take this!"

It was a Shadow Ball. Ash shot multiple Shadow Ball attack to Sabrina, which she promptly dodged the attack, "Move Mimic, interesting."

"You'll see, I'm full of surprises!" Ash said with cheery tone. He recovered his back from that attack using his aura and psychic. Since it uses two form of ability, he has his wound healed twice as fast as Sabrina.

Ash opened his mouth and shot the powerful Flamethrower attack to Sabrina. Everyone ran away from the line of fire so they didn't catch the fire. Sabrina, who doesn't have time to dodge the attack, has received a powerful Flamethrower attack. When Ash stopped the attack, he saw Sabrina isn't there anymore. Ash turned around right after Sabrina appeared in in front of him. He quickly stabbed her with his Aura Sword, "It's over."

The Master Ability Users slowly land to the ground. Then Sabrina said, "I see … your power … has surpassed me … we shall battle again … later."

Ash dissolved the Aura Sword and used Psychic Leash to hold her again, "Your lack of verbal voice are telling me that you are trying to deceive me in this condition."

Sabrina smirked, the wound slowly recovered in her body, "Then nobody will win this battle" Then, she teleported away. Ash braced himself just in case if she attacked him with surprise attack, since he couldn't detect her presence anywhere, '_Dammit, where_-'

His thought we're interrupted when Sabrina appeared next to him and kicked him. Ash yelped, he suddenly noticed that Sabrina is going to use his 'Omnislash' technique. Sabrina crossed his body again and again, however, instead of damaging him, Ash used his sword to knock the incoming Psyshock attack. Ash furiously said, "You're going to regret for ever stealing MY technique!"

"I merely learned from your Lucario, or I should call her Zoroark?" says Sabrina. Her eyes widened as Ash disappeared, "Wha-"

Suddenly, Ash appeared next to her and grabbed her. He stab her back with his hand and threw her to the air, "This is for stealing my technique!" Then, he teleported in front of Sabrina and kicked him to the ground, making her cough with blood. Sabrina fell to the ground with a loud thump and smoke. Ash lands on the ground and dissolved his Aura Wing and Psychic Leash. He walked to the wounded Sabrina, "I'm going to enjoy ending your life this easy, I have disabled your healing ability for short amount of time, so you're not going to get away with this anymore."

"Y-Your power *Cough* W-Who are y-you … *Cough* your power is p-powerful that I've n-never seen b-before" Sabrina shuttered and struggling to spoke. She have some bloods out from her mouth. Ash stopped in front of her, and pointed his sword to her, "Any last word?"

Suddenly, they heard a yell, "Stop!" They turned and see the very same old man that approached him hours ago, "Who are you?" Ash asked curiously.

The man ignored the raven-haired boy question. He quickly approached Sabrina, "Sabrina, talk to me, what happened?!" he said with very concerned tone.

"I *Cough* Challenged him … and lose *Cough*" Sabrina shuttered as the killing intent aura from the surrounding disappeared. The man glared at Ash, "Why did you do it?!"

"It was a challenge, as an Aura user, I have my rights to battle her" Ash responded wisely. He dissolved the aura sword as the white aura that surrounding him slowly disappeared, "I have a question; is that your daughter?"

"Yes, she's my daughter. I beg you mercy for her behavior" The man said with sad and shaking tone. He just saw how Ash defeated his daughter, and from what he saw, it was ruthless.

Ash narrowed his eyes and said, "Move. When the battle has started, it have to be ended."

The man came to him, "Please, I beg your mercy for my daughter! Please!"

"When a battle has started, death is the only ending. The strong defeats the weak" Ash said with very menacing glare and stern tone. He glared to the scared man and said, "Tell me something. Will you ever sacrifice yourself for your own daughter's foolish action and her soul?"

"Yes! Just please, don't hurt her anymore!" The man said with scared and begging tone. Ash face softened and said, "That's all the answer I need."

"What?" The man said in confusion. Ash chuckled, "You actually think I'm going to kill her huh? Well I'm pretty damn insane if I want to kill someone in the public" He said as he looked around. Many people are chattering and whispering about the recent battle.

The man sighed in relief. He put his hands on Sabrina's stomach and focused his energy to his hands. His hands suddenly flowed with faint red aura as Sabrina slowly recovered from her wound. Ash looked around and noticed that the girl that was standing near the throne had disappeared, "I wonder …" Ash muttered.

Sabrina sat on the ground, holding her belly. She looked to Ash with smile, "Thank you" she said.

Ash smiled, "It's not me that healed you, it's your own father that healed you" Ash replied with kind and caring tone. He offered his hand to Sabrina and she grabbed it. Ash helped her to stand from the dusty ground. Then, everyone inside the room cheered and applaused at their performance. Brock and Zoroark/Lucario came to him, "Ash!"

Ash turned to them and spoke, "Hey guys!"

"I'm not a guy, I'm a female Pokemon" Zoroark/Lucario fumed and crossed her arms. Ash sweat-dropped upon seeing her attic, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. So, is it awesome?" Ash asked with exiting tone. Brock and Zoroark/Lucario seems trying to find the right word to talk about the earlier ability battle. Brock hesitantly spoke, "Uh … It's good, I never really know you could do that."

"You have no idea what I've been through to train my aura and psychic ability" Ash said with loud groan. He remembered the tedious moment of psychic training and harsh aura training, it was enough to make people pale. He looked back to Sabrina. She's now hugging her dad.

They released their hug and smile. Sabrina's father said to her, "Sabrina, please release your mother. We can become one family again Sabrina."

"Yes dad" Sabrina said with smile. Her eyes glowed faint red as suddenly, a woman teleported in. She looked like the older version of Sabrina. Then, they had a family hug, "Mom, Dad, I miss you so much …"

After that, Sabrina's mother looked to Ash with grateful look on her face, "Thank you young man, you give our daughter an emotion to feel, we're grateful with your decision."

"Oh that" Ash chuckled sheepishly, "I think that's the reason the girl near the throne disappeared, it was your daughter's dark side" Ash explained sheepishly. Sabrina nodded, "Yes indeed she was. For that, I am grateful to give you this."

Sabrina showed him an octagonal-shaped badge, "With this, you have proven yourself, both in Pokemon Battle and Ability Battle. I present you the Marsh Badge" Sabrina gave him the badge. Ash took the badge and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Marsh Badge!" with Zoroark/Lucario followed his pose, "That's right!"

"Still, same old Ash" Brock chuckled in amusement. Ash thanked Sabrina for the badge and walked out from the gym. Meanwhile, Gary still shocked with Ash's ability, he thought, '_Maybe … just maybe_' he stared at the device on Ash's right wrist.

* * *

**~{17:45– 3 December 2001}~  
-[Saffron City – Saffron City Gym – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Walking outside the gym, Ash slightly relaxed his arms. He said, "Aah … finally, it's over."

"You actually trying to kill her Ash" Brock sternly spoke to him. Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, but I didn't kill her in the end, right?" He put his hands behind his head while staring at the sky.

Suddenly, they heard a yell, "Wait!"

They turned around and see Sabrina with her father and mother on her side, walking to them, "I forgot, I also want to give you this."

Suddenly, Sabrina leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Ash blushed after the kiss, while Brock moaned about Ash getting a girl-friend. Ash felt a sudden anger emotion spike from Ho-oh's PokeBall. Sabrina backed off and giggled, "That's for helping me."

Ash put his left hand over his left cheek, "Don't mention it" he stated in shocked and rather high pitched tone. Sabrina and her parents begin walking to the gym, leaving the trio, "Did that really just happened?"

"I think it is really happened" Zoroark/Lucario said with teasing tone, "Let's go, Misty and Wallace must've waiting for us in the Pokemon Center."

With that, they left to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**~{17:45– 15 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

For the rest of weeks, Ash and his friends are heading to Celadon City. Few days ago, he managed to capture a Primape in the road. It was outrageous and unbelievable, Ash have to fight the urgent Primape with his own bare hands. Luckily, with his aura ability; he defeated the Primape and captured it. Although Team Rocket also interfere when they we're fighting, which ends up getting beaten up by the angry Primape and blasted off by Luxray, still.

And now, here we can see our heroes walking around the Celadon City. Ash is going to battle the gym leader and obtain the Rainbow Badge, then he challenged the Pokemon Contest in the town to win the ribbon. Ash thought about his aura and psychic training. Sure he had mastered them in mere three months, unlike any other human, he could learn and mastered his ability in mere three months. Usually normal humans takes five years to master one.

Suddenly, Misty stopped and sniffed, "What is this smell?"

Ash, Brock and Wallace stopped and sniffed as well, they sensed something in the air, "It's either someone spraying perfume in the atmosphere or someone using Gloom's scent to make a perfume right now?"

Misty seems very interested with the smell, "its smells like … wonderful!" then, she begins running to the source. Brock and Wallace seems interested with the smell as well. Ash and Lucario looked each other and shrugged, then they followed them to the source.

* * *

**~{18:10– 15 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Reaching the smell, Ash and Lucario finds themselves near the gym. Ash sighed, "I thought so, Celadon Gym is a Perfume shop" he said with low tone.

Lucario turned to Ash, "Celadon City Gym is a perfume shop? I thought they only train Pokemon."

"Celadon City Gym specialize in Grass-type. I wasn't really expecting the smell …" Ash said with a sigh, "Let's go, so we can get that badge."

Inside the gym, Ash founds Misty, Wallace and Brock are around the perfume shop. They're now drooling over the perfumes, "Oh, the smell is so wonderful!"

"The smell have convinced me to buy one!" Wallace giggled. Ash came to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Wallace, don't tell me you're going to buy that one?"

"What's the matter?" Wallace curiously asked, "You don't like perfume?"

"Not that, it's just-" Ash didn't finish his sentence when two girls approached him and harshly grabbed his shoulder. Ash turned around, "What?"

The girls asked, "What did you say?"

Ash turned to them, "Eh?"

One of the girl briefly looked back and yelled, "Erika! This boy insulted your perfume!"

"What?! I didn-" Ash was interrupted again when the other girl yelled to him, "What do you mean with, 'don't tell me you are going to buy one'?!"

"Ma'am, I-" Ash is interrupted again when another girl that looked like the manager of the shop came to him and yelled, "What's going on here?!"

The girls whispered to the so-called 'manager', she menacingly glared to Ash, which didn't look really threatening to him anyway, "I'm Erika, the manager of this shop. What do you mean by insulting our perfume?!"

Ash frowned, he thought that people who sells this perfumes really have short temper. He sighed, "I said, don't buy the perfume tha-" Ash was interrupted again, the girl named Erika shouted furiously, "WHAT?! That's rude! Do you know I AM the manager here?!"

Ash isn't too surprised with this, "Look ma'am, I'm trying to tell h-"

"Get out! Get out from my store and never come back!" she yelled in anger, "You're weak! Pathetic trainer that only can insult other people gym! You think you can get my badge just like what previous trainer do?! H-"

"LET ME FINISH YOU RUNT!" Ash yelled in anger, his voice is filled with power. Everyone whimpered and starts to fear him. Ash emits huge killing intent that lowers the atmosphere around him, making everyone inside the gym struggles to breath. Ash is glaring dagger at her, "YOU THINK I CAME HERE TO INSULT YOUR PARFUME AND GYM?! I WAS TRYING TO TELL WALLACE TO BUY THE OTHER PARFUME OTHER THAN THAT ONE! IF THAT WHAT YOU WANT, THEN I LEAVE!"

"YOU INSULTED MY TRAINING AND POKEMON, YOU'RE TRYING TO AVOID THE GYM BATTLE, AND YOU'RE TRYING TO KICK ME OUT FROM HERE! KNOW THIS, YOU ARE PATHETIC! YOU'RE POKEMON AND YOUR GYM! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER ABANDONED YOU! IF NOT BECAUSE OF THAT GLOOM YEARS AGO YOU SHOULD BE DEAD KILLED BY THOSE GRIMER!"

Erika we're shocked with this, she whimpered and starts to cry, "B-but h-how di-did y-you …"

Ash face softened as the killing intent of aura disappeared. He realized what he just said and realized that he used his power to read her mind to invade her privacy, "*sigh* … Sorry … I shouldn't do that …"

Ash turned to the door, "I should take my leave now … come on Lucario" Ash said with sad tone. They begin walking out from the gym. Ash looked back from his shoulder, he saw Erika already bent to her knee, covering her face with her hands and crying out of her agony.

* * *

**~{18:48 – 15 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Walking out from the gym, Lucario looked to Ash and asked, "I think you're too harsh to her Ash."

"I don't want to bring that now Lucario" Ash said with low-angry tone. Lucario decided to stay silent that moment, not wanting to enrage the irritated Renegade. Ash sighed, he stopped and looked to Lucario, "You know, she insulted me and my Pokemon because someone else before have insulted her gym. I don't really like getting my sentence interrupted before I finished it."

"Hmm … you have the point" Lucario muttered in amusement. Just before they continue walking, they heard a yell, "Ash!"

Ash and Lucario turned and see the running Wallace, Brock and Misty. Ash sighed, "What do you want? Are you going to yell at me for my insult?"

They stopped and looked to Ash with sad look, "Ash … don't you think it's too harsh for her?"

"Harsh? Let me ask you something. What will you do, when someone insulted your Pokemon, your behavior, your friends, and the way you train your Pokemon?" Ash asked them with irritated tone, "What if, they accused you for abusing Pokemon, involved in a criminal organization, or even worse, kill someone?"

"I'm just telling her the truth, it's not even breaking the law to insult her. Besides, she insulted me too, so I have my rights to retaliate" Ash replied with irritated and yet, matter-of-fact tone, "If she's shooting at me, I'd be glad to shot her on sight."

"But … that's crazy!" Misty exclaimed in anger, "You really think that this world is your own?!"

"No" Ash simply replied, "That's not what I meant …" Ash looked down to his MCRD, "I … involved with Team Rocket years ago, I … have some trauma with being insulted and tortured ..."

"I'm going to get that gym after I get the Garden Ribbon, first" Ash replied. He begin walking to the Pokemon Center with his friends following, except Misty. While walking, Ash spoke without looking back, "If you're going back there, tell her … I'm sorry."

* * *

**~{12:41 – 18 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Stadium – Stage]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"And Damian passed through the Contest Show!" the referee yelled as the crowds cheered. From the stage can be seen sixty years old teen wearing a medieval dress for the contest. On his side is his Pikachu. This Pikachu looked very familiar through.

He gave a bow to the crowds and went off from the stage, with his Pikachu following behind. The commentator spoke, "Well, it seems that this Pikachu is very … bad and weak. But it could make some show!"

"Well then, now let us welcome the next contestant. Ash Ketchum!" the other commentator yelled. Ash jumped on the stage as the crowd applauses his appearance. Ash looked at the judge, they we're Contesta, Sukizo and the town Nurse Joy. Ash smiled, "Today, I will do my best."

"Flareon, let's role!" Ash released Flareon. Flareon came out from her PokeBall with fire surrounding her. After the fire faded out, it shows the very beautiful Flareon. Every single person we're awed with the grace and beauty Flareon has, while most male Pokemon that we're watching the show simply thought and wondering if she has a mate.

"Wow, would you look at that! Ketchum's Flareon looks very healthy and beautiful!" says the first Commentator in astonishment.

"Yes Jonathan, it seems this contest is going to be very interesting" says the other commentator. Ash cleared his throat before ordered his Flareon, "Flareon, Flamethrower, Fire Blast and Overheat to the sky!"

Everyone gasped as Flareon shot the extremely powerful combination attack at the same time. Flareon's body starts to glow with red aura as she shot the powerful attack to the sky. It creates the gigantic fire ball up on the sky, "Stop."

Flareon stopped the attack just before she worn out from using it. Ash sighed in relief and said, "Ember to the ball, then Shadow Ball."

Flareon nodded, she fires the weak fire-type attack to the gigantic and powerful ball and it combines with it. However, the fire-ball color turned into pink. Flareon continued to shot the Shadow Ball to the fire-ball. It slightly exploded spectacularly upon explosion. Everyone awed and gasped at the power it poses. The Commentator Jonathan shuttered, "W-What power …"

Before the explosion reached the field, Ash ordered, "Fire Spin, make it change" Flareon shot the fire-type attack to the explosion. Then suddenly, it covered with Fire Spin attack and starts to morph, "Let's see … change it into a Charizard."

Flareon nodded, although she's sweating a bit. The mists and explosion suddenly vanished into thin air, showing the fire-made Charizard. The 'Charizard' let out a devastating roar that even shake the ground, "Behold, the final evolution of Kanto Starter … Charizard!" Ash dramatically introduced it. Everyone stood and applause their performance. Ash looked at Flareon and said, "That's enough Flareon, Shadow Ball, now."

Flareon obeyed, she stop firing the Fire Spin attack and fire a Shadow Ball to the 'Charizard'. It exploded upon impact, giving a slightly thick smoke. After the smoke cleared, the 'Charizard' can't be seen anyhere, instead, we can see a panting Flareon and worried trainer, "Flareon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ash" says Flareon with slight tired tone, "Even that, I now know how far is my limit."

"Unbelievable! Ketchum's Flareon is sure unique!" Commentator Jonathan yelled in awe. The other commentator chuckled, "They sure is, we sure that his parents would be very, very proud."

"Now let us hear the comment from our judges" says Commentator Jonathan. Mr Contesta was the first one, "Although I understand that you are a Pokemon Coordinator and Pokemon Trainer, this combination have created the powerful and yet, beautiful way to show your performance."

Everyone cheered. Mr Sukizo, again, spoke a single word, "Remarkable."

The next one is Nurse Joy, "From what I see, your Flareon is very experienced. It has been proven by the three combination attack, Overheat, Fire Blast and Flamethrower. This Pokemon, without any doubt, would reach the Champion level and beyond."

"Told you" Ash whispered to Flareon. Flareon straighten her feet proudly, even with little shake from her sore body. The crowds cheered and applause their performance, Ash gave a bow and recalled Flareon back inside the PokeBall. Then, Ash walked off from the stage.

* * *

**~{15:10 – 18 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Stadium – Locker Room]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Walking around the locker while waiting for the next match, Ash looked at his backpack and pulled out a book. It was called 'Mutation: Science Theory' which talks about possible mutation within human and Pokemon. Ash smiled, he was the one who wrote the book, but never really released it on the public.

He sighed. Suddenly, he heard a voice, "You useless!"

Ash closed his book and put it back inside the backpack. Then, he ran off to the sound source. It wasn't really far when he saw a Pikachu, completely bruised and a yellow rubber band on his feet. On the other side, stood a familiar man with angry face, "You think that's a real show?! You let yourself defeated by that Ketchum!"

"Stop!" Ash yelled. The man turned and faced Ash, "Who are you?"

Ash narrowed his eye before spoke, "You're Damian, the one who abandoned that Charmander."

"You're that boy who defeated me before" suddenly, Damian smirked, "I'm going to enjoy this contest for ever defeating you!"

"Damian, where did you get that Pikachu?" Ash asked with stern tone. Damian sneered, "Heh! What do you care?"

"It's not like I care about you, but you abused your Pokemon" Ash put on serious look, "You actually used that rubber to fake its condition to pass the contest."

"Heh! Whatever, I still can win this thing anyway" Damian sneered. Ash looked at Pikachu, "Look at that Pikachu condition, do you really think it still can battle after you kicked it several times?!"

"Sure it can battle, even defeat you!" Damian pointed. Ash is glaring at him, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Damian asked innocently. Ash almost snapped because of his lack of response, "Why did you abuse your Pokemon?!"

"This Pokemon is just worthless, it can't even make a spectacular show for me or win many battle. So I'm giving it a beat so it can scratch its power!" Damian replied. Ash coldly spoke, "Every single Pokemon is Powerful, that what's the trainer is for! To train them and make them stronger!"

"Meh, training them is just for loser!" Damian sneered, suddenly, he smirked, "Now, any last words?"

"Wha-" Ash didn't finished when Damian lunged to him. Ash dodged him and punched him in the stomach with aura-powered punch. Ash glared, "You really think you can punch me? You have to try harder than that."

Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Now let us welcome the next battle contestant, Ash Ketchum versus Damian!"

Damian chuckled, "I'm going to defeat you with my Pokemon."

Ash huffed, "As if. I'm going to show you how to train your Pokemon" Then, Ash begin walking to the field, leaving the groaning evil trainer. The Pikachu looked at the retreating look of Ash, he spoke with sorrowful tone, **"I'm sorry … I'm so sorry …"**

* * *

**~{17:13 – 18 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Stadium – Stage]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

"Now for the finale! The final winner will have the Garden Ribbon!" the commentator yelled, everyone cheered after the yell, "From the left side, we welcome the Sacred Fire, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash appeared from the stage with Flareon on his side. While walking to the field, the commentator spoke, "This trainer have won Pokemon Contest four times without even failing! Will he win this one too?! Will someone break his streak?!"

Ash stopped at the trainer box. He looked at the judges and bowed, "Thank you, I will do my best!"

"So do I!" Flareon chirped. The commentator yelled again, "And a talking Pokemon too! This Pokemon Coordinator is truly unique for teaching his Pokemon how to talk!"

Ash and Flareon chuckled. The commentator yelled, "On the other side, we welcome, the new Pokemon Coordinator Damian!" Damian appeared from the field with Pikachu on his side. Ash noticed something very familiar to it. Damian sneered, "Hah, I'm soooo going to defeat you."

Ash narrowed his eye, "Let's see what you can do in this Battle."

The referee cleared his throat and yelled, "This is a Coordinator Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Damian from Vermilion City. Both Coordinator have a thousand starting point and two minutes to battle. This battle ends when either point is depleted, times up or Pokemon defeated. Coordinators, release your Pokemon!"

"Flareon, Fire the Stage!" Ash pointed. Flareon nodded and jumped to the field.

"Pikachu, crush it!" Damian pointed. Pikachu hesitantly looked back before jumping down to the stage. The referee yelled, "Begin!"

"Flareon, let's start with Ember!" Ash pointed. Flareon shot the weak fire type attack to Pikachu. Damian sneered, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu let out the electricity. When the attack is close to impact, Ash yelled, "Change to Flame Charge!"

Everyone except Ash gasped as Flareon shot the most powerful fire type attack to Pikachu. It goes through the Thunderbolt and quickly struck Pikachu, hard. Ash narrowed his eyes to Pikachu before spoke, "Stop."

Flaroen stop the attack. He saw in horror that Pikachu's body looked like melting, Ash whispered, "What the …" Everyone also gasped and shocked at the sight, not expecting the powerful attack from the Sacred Fire. The Commentator spoke, "It looks like Pikachu is out of the battle."

"Yes, but look at it, its skin looks like a melting metal" the other commentator replied. Damian yelled, "Come on Pikachu! Don't you dare fail me now!"

"**I … I … I H … Have to k … keep s-strong …" **Pikachu shuttered. Ash read the Pikachu's mind, it seems that it was indeed, the very same Pikachu that abandoned him, "I see …"

"You actually captured that Pikachu in Viridian Forest huh?" Ash sighed. Damian looked at him in anger, "Why do you care?!"

"First-" Ash's finger pointed at him, "-That pikachu supposed to come with me in my very first Pokemon Journey. However, it abandoned me when I was attacked by the Fearow group. Ho-oh managed to save me from those abominations when I was about to get killed" Ash spoke coldly. Damian laughed, "Why do I care? It was its own decision to abandon you anyway!"

Damian glared at the downed Pikachu, "Now get up before I make you!" Damian yelled at it. Pikachu slowly braced itself to stand on the ground, "Good, now use Thunderbolt!"

"Ember" Ash ordered. Pikachu let out the powerful Thunderbolt attack as Flareon shot the weak fire type attack to Piachu. Both attack clashed together and letting out an explosion, "Quick Impact!"

Everyone is confused when Ash called out that attack. However, their confusion turned into excitement when Flareon blurred heading to Pikachu with her body glowing rainbow. Before Damian could call out an attack, Flareon crashed to Pikachu, sending it back to the field. The referee looked at Pikachu and yelled, "Pikachu is unable to battle, Ash Ketchum is the winner! Therefore, he will obtain the Garden Ribbon!"

Everyone cheered. Ash looked at his opponent, "See the difference?"

Damian scowled and recalled Pikachu back inside the PokeBall, then walked away from the stage. Ash turned to the crowds and smiled, "Thank you everyone!" Ash bowed. After the cheer died down, Contesta came to him, "Congratulations for winning this contest Ash, this is the four times you win Pokemon Contest without losing any single one."

Ash chuckled, "It was nothing, really, the credits goes to Flareon that do the performance" Ash looked at Flareon. Flareon stood proudly, "Well thank you."

"So" Contesta looked at Flareon, he pointed the microphone to her "How was your feeling after winning this contest?"

Everyone looked at Flareon with hopeful look. Flareon smiled, "It was awesome. The thrill of battle and beauty to show everyone how powerful I am is just absolutely exiting!"

Everyone gasped, then applause after Flareon spoke her words, "Well then, you surely full or surprises Ash."

"Thank you" Ash simply spoke. After the cheer died down, Nurse Joy came to him with something on her hand. It was a grass-block-shaped ribbon. She smiled and gave it to him, "To prove you as the winner of this contest, I present you, the Garden Ribbon."

Ash took the ribbon and did his pose, "Yeah … I got … Garden Ribbon!" with Flareon following behind, "That's right!"

After that, Ash put the ribbon to his pocket and shake hands with Contesta and Nurse Joy. Contesta turned to the cheering crowds, "Well then, let us congratulate this young man's winning!" the crowds even cheered louder. Ash smiled, it was a good day … maybe almost a good day.

* * *

**~{08:51 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym – Outside]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

The next day, Ash is now waiting in front of the gym. He have to gone early so he can met the gym leader, Erika, and personally apologize to her. Ash sighed, he looked at Vaporeon on his side, "You know, she probably hates me."

"Nah, I think she understands why you did that to her, I mean, she taunt you as a weak trainer" Vaporeon replied as he rubbed his head with his paw. Ash had told his Pokemon about his condition with the gym, albeit some encourages their trainer, some are silence of words. So Ash decided to apologize to her.

Suddenly, their eyes caught the familiar woman coming to the gym, "Huh?"

Ash quickly approached her, "Umm … I'm sorry … for my behavior yesterday …" Ash apologized, he looked down while avoiding eye contact, "I … read your mind and taunt your gym … I'm sorry."

Ash felt something on his shoulder as he looked at it. It was Erika's hand. Ash looked at her, she didn't seem really … sad or mad about it. Instead, she giggled, "Don't worry about it, it was my fault that didn't let you finish your sentence."

"Yeah …" Ash muttered in surprise. Erika smiled, "You're Ash Ketchum right?"

"Yeah … you must've watch my earlier contest huh?" Ash replied her. Erika nodded, "Yep, it's hard to say, but I'm impressed with your Coordinating skill" Erika chuckled. Ash smiled at her, "So … apology accepted?"

"Apology accepted" Erika nodded. Ash smile even wider, "Can I challenge you for Rainbow Badge?"

"Sure, just let me get the gym open first" says Erika as she went to the entrance. She pulled out several keys from his pocket, "Let's see … door A, B, not this … not that … neither this one … gotcha" Erika plug the key in and unlocked it. Jolteon came to Ash and looked at him, "That was easy."

Ash sighed, "I thought she's going to slap me that time" Ash muttered. Vaporeon raised his eyebrow and sighed, what can he expect? Ash always predict someone behavior before approaching them, but rarely sometimes his analytics predicament could be wrong.

"I never understand girls" Vaporeon muttered under his breath. Luckily, Erika didn't heard that one.

Erika turned to Ash and spoke, "Come on in!"

**~{09:15 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym – Arena]-  
(Snow)**

Inside the place, Ash saw many plants and perfume around the place. Erika turned to Ash and spoke, "Alright, I think we should start now."

Ash nodded, he ran to the trainer box as Erika went to the opposite trainer box. Erika smiled and released her Pokemon, "Go Tangela!"

"Vaporeon, let's do this!" Ash pointed. Veporeon nodded and jumped to the battlefield. Ash called out, "Vaporeon, use Hydro Pump!"

Vaporeon let out the powerful torment of water attack to Tangela. It doesn't have any change to retaliate after getting attacked by super-effective attack. After he was finished, Tangela already down with its eye swirling, notifies them that it was fainted. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Wow, no wonder it's one-hit. Grass type is weak against Water type."

Erika recovered from her shock as she recalled Tangela back inside the PokeBall, "I almost forgot, this is three-on-three battle. Alright, here goes my next Pokemon. Go Weepinbell!"

"Alright, since I one-hit knocked out your Pokemon, you have the first move" Ash pointed. Erika nodded, "Thank you, Weepinbell use Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell sent the powerful grass-type attack. Ash pointed, "Vaporeon use Ice Beam!" Jolteon let the powerful Ice Beam from his mouth. Both attack clashed in the middle, canceling each other out.

"Vaporeon, Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered. Vaporeon let out the powerful normal-type attack to Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell dodge it!" Erika called out in desperate. She sighed in relief as Weepinbell managed to dodge the attack … well, barely.

"Water Gun" Ash quickly ordered, he knew that Vaporeon we're tired and needs to recharge for next attack, but he knew that Jolteon could use some weak attacks. Jolteon let out the weak water type attack through Weepinbell, knocking it out. Erika sighed as she recalled Weepinbell inside the Poke Ball, "We did it Vaporeon! Just one more Pokemon" Ash said in excitement. Vaporeon looked back and smirked, "Yeah, I'm awesome, right?"

"Well then, you surely more powerful than I thought, but can you defeat my last Pokemon?" Erika taunted, "Go Gloom!"

"Gloom, sent out that gas" Erika ordered with mischievous smile. Gloom let out the powerful gas that would knock any living things out of the misery. Ash frowned and pointed, "Vaporeon, use Hidden Power on the gas. Gloom gas contains a flammable biohazard" He ordered. Erika only can watch in horror as Vaporeon shot four yellow orbs from his body. It struck the gas as the whole gas explode, giving a slightly devastating explosion. After it was done, Gloom already collapsed with its eyes swirling, notifies them that it was fainted. Ash nodded and smiled, "Well done Vaporeon."

"Thanks Ash" Vaporeon replied. Ash came to Erika as she recalled Gloom back inside the Poke Ball. Ash offered his hand, "That was a great battle."

Erika accepted his hand. They shake their hands, "Thank you, although you knock my Pokemon out with one Vaporeon, it was pretty impressive" Erika pulled out a Rainbow Badge, "With that, I present you this."

Ash took the badge and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Rainbow Badge!" with Vaporeon following behind, "That's right!"

Ash put the badge inside his badge case. He suddenly seems remembered something, "Erika, do you have some nutrition plants around here?" He asked.

Erika nodded, "Sure, you want to buy some plants around here?"

Ash grinned and nodded, "Yes, I would love to."

Erika begin walking to the garden, "Come on. Let me show you."

**~{12:47 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City – Gym – Garden]-  
(Snow)**

Walking around the garden, Ash saw many kind of plants around the place. It wasn't just like usual garden, since some trainers have arrived and starts harvesting the plants, "We always took care of this plants every day and waters those days and nights. Our plants are the perfect plants in Celadon City."

Suddenly, Ash saw something. It was a small sprout, however, the strange thing about the plant that it was colored blue instead of green, "What's that?"

Erika looked at it, "Oh, I don't know about that plant. I found it in the meteor mash and thought it would be one-of-a-kind plant. However, since it was planted here, it doesn't seem to grow at all" Erika spoke in sadness, "We don't really know why through, we have asked science around the city about this plant, but none of them know the real thing."

"Can I see it?" Ash asked. Erika nodded, "Sure, you also can buy that one if you want."

Ash came to the plant. He deeply observed and noticed several differences between other plants. It looked like a Marijuana plant, but this one is colored blue and have some scales around the leaves. Also, the stalk is blue with some dark marks around it. Ash looked at Erika, "Can I buy this one?"

"Sure thing, it cost a thousand PokeDollar, considering it was one-of-a-kind" Erika pointed and said. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and showed it to her, "I haven't wasted any money since I started my journey. So I have enough money for it."

Erika nodded. She went to the corner of the garden and took a spade and a plastic bag. She came to the plant, scoop it from the ground and planted it into the plastic bag. She came to Ash and gave it to him, "Here, let me see that Pokedex."

Ash gave her the Pokedex as Ash took the plant. He put it inside his backpack while Erika went to the cashier. Ash followed Erika from behind after he finished putting the plant inside his backpack. Reaching there, Erika put Ash's Pokedex on a scanner. His pokedex dinged, "Alright, it's done. Thanks for buying our plant!"

Ash smiled and took his Pokedex, "Thanks Erika, see ya later!" Ash begin running out from the gym with his Vaporeon following behind. Erika smiled, "At least that plant won't suffer anymore."

**~{14:22 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Celadon City]-  
(Snow)**

While walking back to the Pokemon Center, Vaporeon asked, "Why did you buy that plant anyway?"

Ash looked at him and smiled, "This plant fell from a meteor that only appear and fall once in billion years, it won't grow unless planted on the meteor dirt" Ash explained to him, "I read about that plant in my ancient book. So I know many types of plants and this one in my backpack called Sterogramen."

"What does it do?" Vaporeon curiously asked. Ash froze at the moment, "That … is something I want to keep on myself. You'll see when I obtain that meteor dirt and let it grow."

They keep walking, until Vaporeon spoke, "Hey, why didn't Erika slap you that time?"

"I don't know … I don't really know why …" Ash stated with deep sigh, "I've been trying to understand why for the entire hours, but didn't came out with right solution."

"Last night, I was observing the mountain near Saffron City when Dragonite came to me and slapped me across my face" Vaporeon stated with slight grimace look, "I don't know why through, that's really confusing me."

"I think the problem is that, we, didn't understand them" Ash stated with matter-of-fact tone, "We don't know what happened or even know why they did that … but I think it's just the way girls are."

Vaporeon groaned, "I'll never understand girls!" He said it out loud.

"Me neither" Ash stated with chuckle, "Although some girls could use some flavor to pleasure our eyes while we need some mind refreshment" He continued, not knowing that Vaporeon's parent haven't did the 'talk' to him.

Vaporeon stopped bewildered with the statement as Ash keep walking to the Pokemon Center. Vaporeon snapped from his thought and noticed that Ash keep walking. Vaporeon yelped and went running after him, "Wait! What is that supposed to mean?!"

* * *

**~{17:45 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Route 180]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Hours later, here we can see Ash Ketchum and his friends walking to reach the next town. However, while walking around for the next town, Ash also trying to find the meteor that Erika mentioned. Misty whined, "Come on, why we can't see the town yet?!"

"We're looking for something around here Misty" Ash spoke in serious tone. Misty stared at him, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm looking for a meteor" Ash simply replied. Suddenly, his eyes caught something. While he noticed something, Misty spoke with monotone, "Really? A Meteor?"

"Yeah, I bet that one is a meteor" Ash pointed. He took off running to the location with Lucario following behind. His friends are also followed him, "Wait Ash!"

* * *

**~{17:45 – 19 December 2001}~  
-[Route 180 – Meteor Location]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Reaching the place, Ash and Lucario gasped in awe at the beautiful sight of the huge destroyed meteor, "So this is the place …" He saw the very same blue plants growing around the meteors. However, there are no fruits around the place, "Hmm … better take this things before someone finds out about this."

He took out something from his backpack, it was a vacuum. However, this vacuum seems different, it was attached to his backpack. Ash turned it on and it start sucking the entire meteor. Ash watched as his vacuum sucking the meteors and plants alike around the place into the vacuum. It was unnaturally strong for a single vacuum. Few seconds later, everything already cleaned, only a giant crater that was left. Not even single plant are around the crater. Ash smiled, "Well, I think that's all."

"What was that?" Lucario asked in surprise. However, before Ash could answer, his friends have arrived, "Ash, don't take off running like that."

Brock saw the 'vacuum' on his hand and asked, "What was that?"

"This?" Ash gestured to his 'vacuum'. Brock nodded, "Yes, that one."

"This is Reality Datasteam Modifier or RDM for short. It simply turns any real life object into thousand bytes and confine it inside the Hard Drives" Ash explained, "I made this one myself for experiment purposes."

Ash put the device inside his backpack. Misty asked, "So, where's the meteor?"

"You see the crater over there?" Ash pointed. Everyone looked at the huge crater and gasped, "Y-you took the whole meteor?!"

"Yep! According to the legend, that meteor is called the Billion Year Meteor, since it only fall to the earth once in a billion years" Ash explained to them, "Many scientists are looking for this one, but no avail. The plants that grow at the meteor cannot grow in a regular dirt, they have to grow on top of the meteor dirt."

"Amazing … you really took that giant meteor and turning it into a data?!" Wallace asked in excitement. Ash nodded, "Yes that is true. I have a bad feeling if that meteor and plants fall to a wrong hands."

"By the way, let's go now. I can't wait to get my next ribbon and badge!" Ash said in excitement. Lucario noticed something on the ground, it looked like two cherry fruits tied on a small stalk. However, it was colored white and have some blue spots around it. Lucario picked it up and shouted, "Ash! I found something!"

Ash came to him and looked at the fruit, "This must be the fruit from that plant" Ash took the fruit from Lucario's paws, "Thank you."

"Wait, aren't you going to eat it?" Lucario curiously asked. Ash gulped and frowned, "No, I'm going to investigate about that fruit before eating it. Who knows? It might be poisonous."

"That's settled, let's go to get your next ribbon and gym Ash" says Brock with slight smile. Ash looked at him and nodded, "Alright, let's go."

With that, they begin walking to the next town. Ash knew everything about the strange plant and its fruit. He have a bad feeling about the meteor, plants and fruits he was carrying. Oh well, it's better with him than someone used it for a bad purposes. Who knows? It might be useful.

* * *

**I think that's all for today.  
**

**Lucario: Yeah. We're sorry for the quick battles. But seeing the advantages Ash has, he obviously will win the battle.**

**Mew: When Ash is battling Sabrina using his Zoroark, he ordered to use Trick-or-Treat, which adds Ghost-type to Alakazam.**

**Lucario: If my calculations are correct, Psychic-type is weak against dark-type and ghost-type. So ... double weakness, double trouble.**

**Mew: Yep. Thanks for reading this chapter, we hope to see you again later.**

**Author: *Barge in the room, carrying an axe* Sorry to interrupt, but I did not own Pokemon.**

**Lucario: Wha-**

**Mew: Oh no ... RUN!**


	11. Chapter 9: Breeder Showdown and Diglett

**Hello! Mew's here! Today, I want to post the latest chapter of this story!  
**

**Author: Mew? Are you in there?**

**Mew: Yes, come on in!**

**Author: *Comes in* Oh, you're recording! Need any help?**

**Mew: Sure! Anyway, in the previous chapter, I made Ash too overpowered while battling Sabrina.**

**Author: Not you, I'm the one who write it.**

**Mew: Oh yeah ...**

**Author: Anyway, in the next chapter, there will be some-**

**Mew: No spoilers! Review time!**

**Author: Aww man ...**

**Mew: First review is from a guest called 'Random Reviewer' he said: "The battle with Sabrina was so cool! And I saw a bit of 'dark' ash come out during it. Kind of scary. Awesome contest scene and really wondering what happened to pikachu and Damian. But ….um…. electric is strong against water, but electric is weak against grass. Just thought you should know, it shouldn't be electric being uber strong against grass and that's how they win because a thunder KO doesn't happen on grass types unless there's a really big strength difference. I still liked it though!"**

**Author: ...**

**Mew: ...**

**Author&amp;Mew: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Author: MEW! WHAT THE HELL WITH THAT OBVIOUS MISTAKE?!**

**Mew: MY MISTAKE?! IT WAS YOU WHO WROTE THE WHOLE THING!**

**Author: BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BETA-READ THE CHAPTER!**

**Mew: ... No, I didn't.**

**Author: ... What?**

**Mew: Anyway, next review! The next one is from another guest called 'Guest Q' he said: "Dang, didn't think Pikachu would show up again."**

**Author: You bet he won't show up ever again! That little pesky rat actually betrayed him!**

**Mew: Dude, you're the author, you're the one who decided how the story goes.**

**Author: Oh ...**

**Mew: Next one! This one is from 'thor94' he said: "interesting  
4 ribbons and 5 badges.  
damian, always a bastard. pikachu must regret his betrayal.  
what ash will do with those meteor plant and fruit."**

**Author: Oh yes ... Damian will deserve a worthy punishment for his action ... hehehe ...**

**Mew: Next one!**

**Author: Wait! I'm not finished!**

**Mew: I don't care. This one is from 'Rosalinda Lancaster Leonheart' He- I mean she said: "uh oh... I was kind a bit worried if the device that Ash wore on his right wrist fell into the wrong hands, especially Team Rocket or even Gary. Why not create a fake one just in case if anyone try to steal for their evil purposes."**

**Author: This one supposed to be explained as the story goes on.**

**Mew: Have you noticed? Ash is a psychopath!**

**Author: Whoa Mew, calm down. Let me explain you from the very beginning of Ash's past. In this story, it was mentioned that Ash we're kidnapped by Team Rocket about 7 years ago. Ash was 8 years old that time.**

**Mew: You can predict what Giovanni and Team Rocket did to him. They never touch his body or even take his blood, but they sure abuse and trained him. Have you ever noticed that Ash kills without any hesitation?**

**Author: Let's see ... Giovanni and his men trained Ash to become an extremely dangerous and devious criminal. Added with the power of aura and psychic on him, he's unstoppable.**

**Mew: We already thought about it. The only thing that could stop his monstrous action are his kind heart.**

**Author: Friendship, Family and Relationship.**

**Mew: Yes, that one. If he lose everything he have ... well, you know what will happen.**

**Author: Also, we will explain about species other than Pokemon in this story.**

**Mew: Wait, is it necessary?**

**Author: Well yeah it is. Ash is a Renegade species, so there must be more species other than Renegade and Pokemon.**

**Mew: Okay ... next review! This one is from another guest called 'Fan' he said: "Another reason you're a great author, you bring things full-circle. Also, can Pokephillia be legalized in the next 5 chaps.? Anyway, keep up the good work."**

**Author: Thank you! And ... how did you read my mind?**

**Mew: I SAID NO SPOILER!**

**Author: Sorry ...**

**Mew: *Sigh* Next one is from 'Cause I'm Happy' he said: "That story was awesome and intense it will become a action story when ash keeps fighting and please update sooner or later if u would mind and thanks for the story... :-D HAPPY"**

**Author: You bet he will! It's already explained that Ash is a psychopath.**

**Mew: With heart.**

**Author: Yes, a Psychopath with heart ... Wait, Psychopath doesn't have a heart.**

**Mew: Yes they do. What happened when someone is too obsessed to protect what they have?**

**Author: Oh yeah ... next review!**

**Mew: ... No more review that catch my eyes in the Review panel.**

**Author: Oh well ... good luck wa-**

**Lucario: *Walks in* Hey guys! Whats up?**

**Author: Oh Lucario! The movie is about to be started!**

**Lucario: Really?! Well then, let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breeder Showdown and Diglett Problem!**

* * *

**~{10:18 – 21 December 2001}~  
-[Scissor Street]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Days ago, Ash and his friends arrived at the HopHopHop Town, where there are some cases about a missing children, the condition gets even worse when the Pokemon at the Pokemon Center Center are losing their energy for their recovery since few days ago. With Ash's instinct, he pointed that the cases of missing children and sick Pokemon in the center are tied in one case. They also picked up some sleep waves in the atmosphere, which Officer Jenny caught in her device. They followed Officer Jenny to the core of the sleep wave and found Drowzee and Hypno. Not only that, apparently those Pokemon is owned by Pokemon Lover's Club. When they saw Ash and his Lucario, that currently out from his PokeBall, they asked many questions about Pokemon battle and experience to him, which Ash and Lucario refused to answer. The case we're finished after Ash sensed and track the input and output of the psychic waves. The input apparently coming from Pokemon around the center while the output is found in the garden clearing. When they went there, they found every single missing children there, acting like a Pokemon or 'Pokemonitis' decease as they called it. Ash and Lucario healed and snapped the children out of their hypnotized state with their aura power. Later, they finds out that Drowzee can snap the children out from the hypnosis effect. Another thing is Misty had caught a Psyduck, something that she hated about. Of course Team Rocket came to the scene and wreck everything, when they tried to capture the Drowzee and Hypno. Ash and his friends managed to defeat them, and blast them off to the horizon with Luxray's Electro Ball attack. Still, nothing has changed.

Now here they are, Ash and his friends are walking around the Scissor Street, where most Pokemon Breeders are working and living around the building. Ash have Lucario as his current companion, "Man, I wonder what kind of food I can get here" Lucario muttered.

Brock turned to him with excited look on his face, "Sure you can! This is Pokemon Breeder's Lane where many Pokemon breeders are around the place and offering their services! You can find almost every single Pokemon Food in this place! This place is a heaven for Pokemon breeder alike!" Brock exclaimed with exiting tone.

"Hey, what is that?" Misty pointed. Everyone turned into one of the store. In front of the store was a poster that shows Ekans and Koffing on a ridiculous dress. Misty came to it and examined it, "Wow … it's so beautiful!"

"I don't think it's beautiful, Misty" Ash stated with slight frown. Lucario looked on the poster and shook his head, "How pathetic."

Misty turned to them, "It's not pathetic! You can't respect and admire arts anyway, since you're a Pokemon!" Misty said with yell.

Ash and Lucario glared to her, "Oh really? So far, I've never seen you respect anything ever since you insisted to come with us in our journey" Lucario stated coldly.

"Well then, it's the first time you've seen me admire this picture on the wall" Misty said with slight giggle, trying to distract her scared nerves and trembling body since both Ash and Lucario are glaring at her.

"Guys, chill up. You don't want to make the scene here, don't you?" Wallace said, trying to calm the trio. However, Misty, Ash and Lucario seems ignoring him.

Before Ash or Lucario could reply, Brock suddenly shouted, "I finally found her!"

Ash and Lucario glare died down and turned to him, "Found who?" they spoke in unison. Brock pointed to the one of the store. The store can be seen through the window, there's a long-green haired woman with white former suit sitting behind the desk while reading a magazine. Before they could process who she was, Brock already took off running to the store, "Brock! Aw man, not again!" says Misty as she went after Brock. Wallace and Ash looked each other before took off running to follow them, "Wait for us!" with Lucario following them as well.

* * *

**~{10:20 – 21 December 2001}~  
-[Scissor Street – Pokemon Breeder Store]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Inside the salon can be seen the very same girl that they saw outside the salon. Ash noticed that Brock seems trying to build his courage to greet and introduce himself to her, Vulpix sitting on a sofa and the familiar girl giving a massage to a chansey. Ash came to her and spoke, "Hello here, my name is Ash Ketchum."

She finished giving massage to Chansey. She looked to Ash and introduced herself, "Hello there Ash, my name is Suzy, nice to meet you" Suzy offered her hand. Ash accepted it and shake hands with her. After being released, Ash asked, "So, you're a Pokemon Breeder."

"That's right" Suzy simply replied. Suddenly, Brock pushed Ash and Lucario over and introduced himself to Suzy, "H-H-Hi, my n-name is B-Brock, I-I'm a P-Pokemon Breeder L-Like y-you!" or at least he tried.

"Hi Brock, my name is Suzy" Suzy offered her hand to Brock. Brock immediately accepted it and shake her hands nervously, "N-Nice to M-Meet y-you!"

Ash shook his head in amusement. He looked to Misty that adoring over the lone Vulpix, "Aww … look at you. You're so cute!"

Ash and Lucario approached it, "A Vulpix huh? It's quite rare around this street" Ash claimed. Misty picked Vulpix up. Ash and Suzy yelled, "Misty/Hey, no!"

"Aww, you're so cute, your red fur is just like a sh-" She didn't finish her sentence when Vulpix fire a Flamethrower attack to Misty's head. It jumped off from her lap and sat back on the sofa. Ash sighed, "Misty, you have to introduce yourself to the Pokemon first before scooping them from the ground" Ash explained to her, "aside from that, this Vulpix looks very healthy."

"It sure is!" Brock yelled at him. Ash yelped in surprise, "You don't need to yell at me."

* * *

**~{10:55 – 21 December 2001}~  
-[Scissor Street – Pokemon Breeder Store]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Later, Suzy and others are now sitting on the sofa while enjoying the cup of teas that Suzy just served for them. Lucario is now eating some Pokemon food while Suzy's Vulpix is sleeping on the sofa, still.

"I've never seen a Lucario before, that one is definitely healthy" Suzy complimented, "From the coat, I can see it was taken care very well. Did you made the food Brock?"

"Oh yes I am" Brock replied, "Ash always cook human food for us to eat while I cook the Pokemon food, since Ash can't cook Pokemon Food, so I decided to help him."

"That's right. Also, I train Lucario intensively with Wallace over here" Ash looked at Wallace, "They battle with many different environments, so they can get used with many different battlefield environment, which will make them gets strong and dashing even not at their final evolution."

"My Lucario specifically trained for aura companion and personal fighter" Ash explained, "Also, his ability to speak is specifically taught by me and my Pokemon."

"That's impressive …" Suzy muttered as she hide her shock, "Teaching Pokemon how to speak English is sure impressive" Suddenly, Vulpix woke up from its sofa and approached the eating Lucario. It poked his feet. Lucario looked down and asked "What?"

Lucario looked down as Vulpix spoke, **"That food looks tasty; can I try it?"**

"Sure" Lucario said, he gave Vulpix some of his food. Vulpix tasted it and seems to likes it. Suzy gasped, "Wow, that's the first time she actually ate other than my Pokemon food."

"You mean, your Vulpix never ate any other Pokemon food other than yours?" Brock asked curiously. Suzy nodded, "Yes. Vulpix never actually took liking on other food other than mine."

"Anyway, what's with that dressing Pokemon outside?" Misty asked. Suzy looked at where she's pointing, and sighed, "That actually came from the Salon Roquet. You see, ever since that salon opened up, many trainers begin dressing their Pokemon with those so-called fashion so they look flashy and beautiful."

"I disagree with outer look of Pokemon, I think Pokemon is much better from the inside" Ash stated firmly. Misty looked at him with irritated look, "But Ash, Pokemon sometimes dress themselves once in a while."

"That's beside the main point" Lucario said. He joined the conversation, "Sure dress will make Pokemon looks flashy and beautiful, but only on the outside, not the inside. Some Pokemon doesn't like to use dress, like Jolteon and Flareon for example."

"They always burn or even shock me for ever trying to put a dress on them" Ash replied with slight scared tone. He remembered the moment Jolteon shocked him with Thunder and Flareon burned him with Flamethrower attack because he tried to put uniform and clothes to them for Pokemon Contest.

"I think Pokemon should be dressed on the outside" Misty stated with smirk, "Pokemon should always looked flashy and beautiful with dresses."

"That's where you are wrong, Misty" Lucario sternly stated, "The inner feeling of someone is what determines what they want and who they are, and we can understand their feeling if we know what they want and who they are. For example, when a Pokemon getting dressed up, do they look happy?" Lucario gestured at a dressed up Pidgey outside the store. It was the worst and most pathetic dress and makeup that Ash ever seen before, plus, that pidgey looks sad.

Misty frowned, "But still … Pokemon should be dressed" she stated. Ash sighed and said, "Misty. Do you like Pokemon?"

Misty we're caught off guard with sudden off-topic. She said with enthusiasm, "Yes I do!"

"Do you care about their feeling?" Lucario asked her. Misty nodded, "Yep!"

"Do you care about Psyduck?" Ash turned to ask her. Misty huffed and crossed her arm, "No! That Psyduck is just annoying me with its look."

"Then you're saying that you don't care about Pokemon?" Ash said with smirk. Misty flinched, she realized what she just said, "What?! No! I mean, I care about many other Pokemon, but not Psyduck!"

"When you treat your Pokemon, what do you think about them?" Ash asked her. Misty frowned, "What's with all these question anyway?"

"Psychological question" Ash simply said, "Now answer the question."

"I think Pokemon is just Pokemon" Misty said in confusion. Ash sighed, he looked to Lucario and nodded.

Ash and Lucario turned back to Misty, "Why don't you go to that salon and dress Psyduck? With that, you can show us how 'flashy' your psyduck will look later" Ash said. Misty smirked and nodded, "That's a good idea! Come on out Psyduck!"

Misty released Psyduck, **"Psy?"** Ash and Lucario sweat dropped, Psyduck is really belligerent. Misty spoke, "Come on Psyduck! Follow me!" with that, Misty walked out from the store with Psyduck following behind.

After Misty and her psyduck disappeared, Brock looked to both Ash and Lucario and said, "What's with that question?"

"She's lying" Lucario muttered. Ash gave a small nod, "Yes, she is."

"What was that all about?" Wallace asked, getting annoyed with the fact, that they're hiding something.

Ash and Lucario turned to Wallace. Ash said, "It's about Misty."

"What about her?" Brock curiously asked.

"Let me give you a random statement. Misty have a temper, which everyone obviously knows that" Ash stated in obvious, "Her temper has blinded her heart. She thinks that Pokemon is a Pokemon …"

"She obviously never cares about Pokemon. The way she hit Psyduck thousand times, not caring about their feeling and dense personality" Ash stated in irritation. He looked to Wallace and said, "Wallace, I want to ask you something."

"What?" Wallace said in confusion.

"I want to know if you actually have feeling with Misty" Ash stated in serious tone. Wallace frowned with sudden unexpected question, "Well yes! I like her!" Wallace stated with small blush on his face.

"What was this about again?" Suzy suddenly asked. Lucario looked to her and said, "Ash and I we're thinking about feeling of Human and Pokemon. You see, we've been observing Misty's behavior and her Pokemon. We have assumption that Misty secretly thinking that Pokemon only tools."

"How can you say that?! Misty is the best girl that I've ever have!" Wallace said as he stood and glared to Lucario.

"Have Misty actually respect Pokemon other than water type?" Lucario asked in serious tone.

"Yes, she does!" Wallace said in irritated tone, "She love Pokemon!"

Ash stood from his seat and glared Wallace, "Wallace. You don't know her that well" He said coldly.

"Yes I do!" Wallace shouted.

"No, you're not" Ash stated, before Wallace could reply, Ash continued, "You only see her bright side. Misty is NOT the girl you think! Back at the Route 6, she wants to capture Pokemon that I saw first. That's the first proof that she always wants to win!"

"It was your fault that you stopped her to capture it!" Wallace shouted back. Brock stood from his seat and said, "Calm down you two."

"No!" Ash shouted to him. He turned back to Wallace and said, "Secondly, her selfishness has killed her. Remember that Saint Anne? Remember how she gets killed? It was because of her own action! Before we flew out from the ship, Misty actually took something from a dead body! Do you know how Starmie that she was riding suddenly fainted? It was because of the thing that apparently, a Sleep Powder!"

"Calm down you two" Suzy said in scolding tone. Wallace gritted his teeth, "You actually think it was a Sle-"

"Yes. I have the proof" Ash firmly stated. He took something from his backpack and threw it on the table. It looked like a small pouch with golden coloring, "This is the Sleep Powder that I recovered from the sleeping Starmie before Misty resurrected. She thought that this thing might be a gold, so she stole it."

"She didn't steal anything!" Wallace shouted. Lucario put his paws on Ash shoulder, "Enough."

Ash calmed down, he sat on the seat and said, "You can either believe what I just said or not. But remember this, you are the only one who can determine your own future."

Wallace calmed down and sat on the sofa. Brock tried to change the subject, "So Suzy, what's on your mind today?"

Suzy eyed the group, then sighed, "I don't think my technique would bring customers back inside this place anymore."

"Don't be like that Suzy, I'm sure you would bring customers here" Ash reassured her. Brock nodded, "Yes, and I have some idea how to do it. You have to do some style and substance, that way, this store would be as crowded as Salon Requet."

* * *

**~{11:31 – 21 December 2001}~  
-[Scissor Street – Suzy's Breeding Store]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

With that, Suzy decided to give some lecture to trainers around the street while giving a massage to Lucario, "-Pokemon relies with inner strength and beauty."

After she was finished, Lucario jumped from the table and gestured to himself, "I felt much better now!"

Everyone gasped at the talking Pokemon. Ash came to him and asked, "Are you feeling much better?"

"Much better" Lucario nodded. The crowds broke applause for her performance.

"**Psy!"** Ash and Lucario heard a yell. They looked at the source and found Misty's Psyduck running to them. Lucario asked, "What's wrong?"

"**Psyduck! Misty is in danger! Psy!"** says Psyduck as it tilted its head. Lucario and Ash gasped, "She's in danger?!"

"Come on, we have to help her!" Lucario quickly pointed. He took off running to Salon Roquet.

* * *

**~{12:55 – 21 December 2001}~  
-[Scissor Street – Salon Roquet]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash and Lucario barged into the salon, only to find Misty tied up with extremely funny face. Ash spoke while trying to hold his laughter back, "M-Misty, what happened to you?!"

"What happened to me?! I just got a perfect makeover from them" Misty stated proudly. Then, Jessie, James and Meowth appeared. Luxray suddenly busted out from the PokeBall and used Thundershock to them, frying them, "Team Rocket!"

"Eh … my ears are twitching" says Meowth. They quickly recovered and laughed, "Hahaha … our important beauty makeover is just beautiful!"

"We just designed a bizarre look for your companion friend!" James continued. Ash groaned, "This time, I'm definitely going to blast you again."

"You're idiot, Pokemon is better in the inside" Suzy firmly stated. James replied, "Pokemon is never better in the inside, they determined to get beautiful makeover!"

"Wrong! Pokemon is weaker when they are better outside and not the inside" Brock deduced. Suzy nodded, "I agree with him."

"Why I oughta! We're here only to collect da money from da stupid trainer!" Meowth said as he scratching Jessie and James's faces. Ash's group gasped, "What?"

However, Jessie and James quickly recovered, "Well then, why don't we start to trade, your Luxray for Misty."

"What?! You just using me to steal a Pokemon?!" Misty said in anger, "I'm soo going to kill you right now!"

"No, I challenge you into a battle!" Ash pointed. Jessie, James and Meowth evilly laughed as they clicked a button. Suddenly, the building opened and turned into a giant podium. They begin their motto, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the star above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed or light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" then, Luxray used Thundershock to them again, frying them alive. Ash sighed, he recalled Luxray inside the PokeBall, "Alright, what do you want now?"

"We are challenged into a battle!" Jessie started.

"And we accept your challenge!" James finished, "Go Koffing!"

"Ekans go!" Jessie released her Pokemon. Ekans and Koffing appeared on the field. Ash spoke, "Lucario go!"

"This is a Tag battle, Geodude go!" Brock released his Geodude.

"Geodude use Sesimic Toss!" Brock ordered. Geodude came to Ekans and punch it to the sky, making it fly, "Lucario, Omni Aura Slash 5 let's go!"

Lucario nodded, he jumped to the flying Ekans and crossed it several times and hitting it with his Aura Sword. Just when the last blow about to performed, Ash shouted, "Aura Sphere!" Lucario changed the sword into Aura Sphere and shot the powerful attack to Ekans while floating in the midair, which hit Ekans and make it flew to the ground.

Ash pointed, "Lucario, grab that Ekans and show them how REAL your inner power is" Lucario land to Koffing's head with a loud thump, then he grabbed Ekans' tail. Jessie yelled, "Ekans, snap out of it!"

"Lucario, hit Koffing with Ekans as your leash" Ash pointed. Lucario begins swinging Ekans's snake body to hit Koffing over and over, destroying their makeover. Jessie, James and everyone that we're seeing this was shocked, "Finish it with Aura Storm!"

Lucario jumped and giving a final blow to Koffing by throwing Ekans to the ground. Then, he jumped back and charged a blue sphere on his paws. Instead firing it just like usual Aura Sphere, it shot a blue Hyper Beam attack, knocking it out. Ash smirked, "And I win."

"See the difference? If you only focus on the Pokemon outer strength, your Pokemon inner strength will be lost, just like your miserable defeat now" Ash and Lucario laughed, "You haven't even land any attack to Lucario."

Suddenly, Luxray came out from the PokeBall, again, "Alright, time to do my usual streak! EAT THUNDER!" Luxray shot the powerful electric attack to Team Rocket, which continues to blast them off to the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF TO THE SKY ONCE AGAIN!" they disappeared in a blink.

* * *

**~{06:22– 25 December 2001}~  
-[Route 200]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

After that recent event, Suzy appreciated Ash and Brock's action and give Vulpix to Brock.

Days ago, they stumbles into some kind of Pokemon Punching Contest called P1 Grand Prix which Ash participates Primape with. They also met someone called Anthony that determines to win the contest. Ash eventually win the tournament. After that, Anthony asked if he could train Primape and leave it there at the moment. Ash decided it's better for Primape, since he seems enjoying doing boxing contest. So Ash temporarily give Primape to Anthony.

The next thing that happens while they're travelling is when they arrived at Gringey City. It was a city that totally polluted, thanks to factories around the town. Things are getting worse when Luxray is having cold and the Pokemon Center is out of electricity. So Ash and his friends decided to check on the Power Plant to see what is happening to the electricity. They also found the interesting fact that a Pokemon called Megnemite and Magneton loves to stay around the Power Plant. The other thing that they discovered around is that Grimer and Muk is actually the one who caused the black out. Luxray managed to use Thunder attack to blow the Grimers out from the Power Plant, thanks to the Magnemites and Magnetons, they managed to get rid of the Grimer and the leader. Therefore, the electricity turned back on again, much to their relief. When one of the Magnemite decided to come with the group, Ash suggest that Brock should have it, since Magnemite could be useful with his training with Vulpix.

Now here we can see our group is walking around the mountain, heading to Fuchsia City. Ash have his Jolteon on his side, "Man, I wonder how are we going to head to Fuchsia City."

"Fuchsia City should be over the mountain" Brock commented. They stopped and looked at the surrounding, only to find many mountains around them, "But which mountain?"

"You could use your aura to check which one, Ash" Wallace pointed. Ash nodded, he closed his eyes as he sensed his surroundings. Everything turned into blue silhouette in his eyes, as he check the surrounding mountain. Ash opened his eyes and pointed to the north mountain, "That one."

"Well then, let's go" Wallace replied. They begin walking to the mountain.

* * *

**~{06:44 – 25 December 2001}~  
-[Tree of Beginning]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Meanwhile, here we can see Mew looking at the sky with deep concerning look. She was concerned with her certain God's condition. It wasn't just like himself, acting rash and breakneck. She's getting suspicious with the Arceus's real identity, somehow she knew it wasn't Arceus.

'_Arceus …_' Mew thought, '_I don't know who or what are you, but something definitely wrong with your action_.'

Mew remember the moment Arceus asked her to give her DNA months ago. She was reluctant since Arceus used harsh tone and more like demanding her than asking her kindly, it wasn't just like Arceus at all. Mew thought about the Chosen One prophecy, Arceus never informed them who is the Chosen One and it was logical for gods to test if the Chosen One actually worthy to become one, but this one is different. Arceus seems to 'hate' the Chosen One prophecy and hiding something.

Mew sighed, she decided to look for the Chosen One, '_I better find it myself, I have a feeling that this is more than just a Chosen One prophecy_' she flew away to the sky.

* * *

**~{07:01– 25 December 2001}~  
-[Route 205]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Our group are now looking at the tall mountain that they need to cross over to reach Fuchsia City. The mountain is too steep to get crossed. Brock spoke, "How are we supposed to get over this mountain?"

"Don't you remember? I'm an aura and psychic user you know?" Ash replied with smile. His eyes suddenly glows purple as everyone starts glowing with red aura. Then, they starts to levitate from the ground, going up over the mountain, "Wow, having an Ability user in our group sure useful" Misty muttered.

Ash reach the top, they suddenly heard an explosion, "What was that?" Ash lands on the ground. Touching the ground, Ash suddenly slipped and fell to some stacks of rocks. "What the?! Wha!" the rocks starts falling down from the cliff along with Ash.

"ASH!" the group yelled. They heard a loud crash as they ran to the edge. They found a huge pile of rubbles, rocks and a crashed trucks, "Oh no!" Lucario jumped and slide down to the cliff. Everyone looked each other before sliding down to the cliff as well.

* * *

**~{09:33– 25 December 2001}~  
-[Construction Site – Bridge]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

They arrived on the ground and found a huge pile of rocks. Some parts of the trucks are crushed, notifies them that when the rocks fallen, it ends up crashing to the rocks, "Oh no …"

Lucario down to his knee as he closed his eyes, detecting the aura. Suddenly, the front truck opened, showing a very angry foreman, "I GIVE UP! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

"Everyone, take cover!" Lucario yelled out loud as he jumped off from the bridge. Everyone looked in confusion when something inside the piles starts glowing. Then, a devastating and huge explosion suddenly exploded, destroying everything on its path. Lucario managed to grab Wallace, Misty and Brock before getting the impact. After the explosion died down, they slowly and fearfully looked up, only to see the certain raven haired boy, levitating on the crater with white aura surrounding him, hands in dummy position and his eyes glowing blue. Ash lands on the ground as the aura on his surrounding slowly disappeared. Later, his eyes turns back to normal, "WO! Did anyone see that?!" Ash shouted in exitement, "Because I'm not going to do that again!"

"Ash!" Brock, Misty, Wallace and Lucario shouted. They ran to their immortal friend and stared. Lucario was the first one to ask, "What happened?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Ash smugly replied, "I just blew the entire field! What I just destroyed?"

"Ash … you almost destroyed the whole bridge!" Brock yelled, the scene shows a huge crater on a bridge, "How did you do that?!"

"Being an Expert Aura User have its perk" Ash shrugged, "Besides, it's not like I want to destroy the whole region with my power, I'm just defending myself."

"The foreman!" Misty remembered and yelled. They approached the wounded foreman several meters away. He must've be knocked out when caught by the explosion. Misty kneeled down and looked at him, "Are you okay?"

The foreman coughed, "I'm fine!" He yelled and threw Misty off from him. He got up and pointed at the ground not far from there, "I HATE THAT THING!"

From the ground can be seen digletts popping in and out. Misty looked at them and squealed, "It's so cute!"

"CUTE?!" the foreman glared and yelled at her, "THAT THING PREVENTED US TO BUILD THE DAM!"

"Building the DAM?" Wallace questioned. The foreman looked at him and sighed, "Yes, we've trying to build our dream and future, the Great Gaiva Dam!" he dramatically said. Ash and Lucario sweat dropped, "Once he caught the explosion, now he's yelling at us like there's no tomorrow."

"He's more like Professor Seymour that I met months ago" Ash muttered, he suddenly noticed something, "Hey … Isn't Gaiva Dam words are mispronounced version of 'Give a Damn'?"

Ash and Lucario stared each other and snickered. Suddenly, an explosion is heard from far away. They saw several rocks crumbling down from the mountain. Brock asked, "Is that explosion really necessary for the building?"

The foreman nodded, "Yes, that explosion is part of our building project. However, those digletts-" the foreman pointed at the digletts, "-prevented us to deliver supplies for the workers."

Suddenly, a diglett popped out from the ground near where Ash and Lucario is standing. Lucario kneel down and asked, "Hello! My name is Lucario."

"**Nice to meet you Lucario! My name is Diglett!" **Diglett yipped. Ash and Lucario smiled, "Now, I want to ask you something, is that okay?"

"**Sure!"** Diglett chirped again. Lucario asked, "Why are you preventing those workers from building the DAM?"

"**I don't know the exact reason too, but I heard that they're trying to destroy our home"** Diglett replied with sad tone. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Destroying your home?"

Diglett looked at him with shock, **"You can understand me?!"**

"Yep! Ash here can understand us, although I am speaking English right now" Lucario replied. Diglett suddenly yipped, **"YAY! Someone that can understand me!"**

"Diglett, can you tell us why are your people trying to stop building it?" Ash asked. He looked at the foreman that keeping his friends in company. Diglett nodded, **"Like I said, I don't know the exact reason too, the only thing I knew from the Elder Dugtrios that they're trying to destroy our home."**

"Elder?" Ash questioned. Lucario explained, "Most young Pokemon usually call their related evolution chain or species Brother, Sister, Elder, Memma, Uncle, and others. I supposed to call you Master, but since you insisted me not to call you that, I decided to call you Ash instead."

"I see …" Ash muttered, they continued to listen to the foreman.

"… called a division to get rid of those digletts!" the foreman yelled and finished his rambling. The diglett dug back to the ground.

"The division I've called is several Pokemon trainers to capture those Digletts and get rid of them!" the foreman yelled. Ash and Lucario came to them, "Why not call Pokemon Poachers or Exterminators?" Ash sarcastically asked.

The foreman suddenly went bright, "That's a good idea!"

Ash and Lucario gaped, "Eh?! That's not what I meant!" too late, the foreman already pulled out his phone. However, they we're saved when a truck and a car appeared to the scene. The car is a red muscle car, filled with cheerleaders and Gary while the truck is a regular bus "Alright! We're here!"

The bus stopped. The door flew open and Pokemon Trainers appeared from the bus. The foreman smiled, "Ah, they're here" he put his phone back inside his pocket, much to the group relief.

Gary begin walking to the foreman, then he noticed Ash, "So Ashy-boy are here as well eh?"

"What do you want Gary?" Ash coldly replied. Gary sneered, "it must be coincidence that you we're here, only the best Pokemon Trainers that invited to this place."

"The fact I win five badges and four ribbons without losing any official gym or coordinator battle, while you haven't got any ribbons yet" Ash raised his eyebrow. Gary sneered again, "Hah! Ribbons are just for losers, and I'm the best Pokemon Trainer in the whole Kanto, and you're the last one!"

"Your rival is sure annoying" says Lucario though their aura link. Ash had formed an Aura Bond connection with his Pokemon days ago so they wouldn't be bored while being confined inside the PokeBall, since the corresponding Pokemon or Human in the bond could share the same sight as well to talk to each other.

"Ohoho … You won't believe what I've been through to keep this boy shut up" Ash said with mental deadpan. Gary laughed, "Have you caught any good Pokemon?"

"Being Pokemon Trainer isn't about capturing Pokemon" Ash simply replied, "I have my aura companion over here" he said as he pointed to Lucario. "What is that Pokemon?" Gary said, he opened his Pokedex and scanned Lucario.

"_**Pokemon Unknown. No Available Data."**_

"What?!" Gary yelled in shock. Ash said, "Don't say anything Lucario, pretend that you're talking Pokemon."

"Why?"Lucario asked.

"It would spoil our surprise for him later in the Conference" Ash replied with a smirk. He stared at Gary's shocked face, "So? Have YOU caught any good Pokemon?"

Gary gritted his teeth. He hated it when his own words getting backfired on him, "Just see Ashy-boy, I challenge you for a battle!"

"Lucario Lucar" says Lucario in attempt to speak Pokemon language. Ash sweat dropped, "You really can't talk like Pokemon?"

"I can, but too lazy to do so" Lucario replied with bored tone. Ash sweat dropped, he saw everyone walked off the field as Gary ran to the either side, "Be ready, Ashy-Boy, because you're going down."

* * *

**~{11:00 – 25 December 2001}~  
-[Construction Site – Bridge]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Ash is now standing on his trainer box with Lucario on his side, while Gary on the either trainer box, standing and smirking like an idiot, "This is three-on-three battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Trainers, release your Pokemon!" Brock yelled.

"Go Nidoking!" Gary released his Pokemon.

Ash pointed and yelled, "Let's do this Lucario!" Lucario nodded and jumped to the battlefield. He ready his battle stance.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

Ash quickly ordered, "Lucario, let's end this quick with Elemental Combat" Ash pointed. Lucario nodded as he charged to Nidoking with amazing speed. Before Gary could order to dodge, Lucario left paw is glowing ice blue and the right paw is glowing yellow with electric sparks. He used Ice Punch first to Nidoking, then continued to attack it with Electric Punch. Although it doesn't do many damage, however, Lucario's feet begins blazing with fire. He kicked Nidoking's jaw as he did a backflip. He landed in his regular position, leaving the fainted Nidoking.

"WHAT?!" everyone except Ash's group we're shocked seeing this. Brock yelled, "Nidoking is unable to battle, Lucario wins! Please return your Nidoking and release your next Pokemon."

Gary returned his Pokemon, "You're just lucky, Ashy-boy, this time I'm going to defeat you. Go Arcanine!" Gary released his Arcanine.

"Begin!" Brock yelled.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower!" Gary pointed. Arcanine opens its mouth and shot the powerful fire type attack to Lucario. Ash smiled, "Use your aura to protect yourself."

Gary smirked and laughed triumphantly after the fire hit Lucario dead ahead. However, his laugher suddenly died down and replaced with shocked face as the Flamethrower attack is done. Gary yelled, "BUT HOW?!"

Lucario have his right paws raised while covered in blue and white barrier. Ash smiled, Lucario won't be tired enough when he used his aura since it used both his aura and Lucario's aura, added with Ash's immerse and 'infinite' amount of aura, Lucario is practically 'undefeatable'. This doesn't apply to other Pokemon he bonded through, "Lucario, finish it with Flash Cannon!"

Lucario put his paws together as he gathered energy to create the silver ball on his paws. Then, he shot the powerful silverbeam to Arcanine. Gary yelled in desperate, "Arcanine! Use-" Too late, the silver beam already hit Arcanine dead ahead. Lucario stopped the attack, leaving the wounded Arcanine with its eyes swirling, notifies it was fainted, "Arcanine is unable to battle, Lucario wins! Please return your Arcanine and send another Pokemon!"

Gary returned Arcanine, "You're just lucky Ashy-boy, I will defeat you!" Gary yelled, he released his next Pokemon, "Go Blastoise!"

Ash frowned, "This was your starter?" Gary smirked, "Hah! How slow you catch that fact up."

"Begin!" just as Brock yelled that, Ash yelled, "Blaze Kick and Omni Aura Slash 5."

"Dodge it!" Gary desperately yelled. Lucario charged forward with his right feet on fire. Blastoise managed to dodge the Blaze Kick. However, it didn't see the next Blaze Kick attack from the other leg. Lucario jumped to the sky, following the Blastoise that he just kick to the sky, "Blastoise, don't let it get near you. Use Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise spun around to see Lucario's position. It shot the powerful torment of water from its cannon to Lucario. However, Lucario suddenly disappeared and appeared again on its back, "Do it."

With that order, Lucario slashed Blastoise several time. When he about to finish it with the last blow, Ash ordered, "Blaze Kick" Lucario did a double flip as his right leg flared up with fire again before hitting it to the ground. Blastoise hit the ground with a loud thump while Lucario land on Ash's side, "Good job Lucario."

"No problem" Lucario simply replied. After the smoke cleared, Blastoise can be seen lying down on a crater with its eyes swirling, notifies them that it was fainted. Brock yelled, "Blastoise is unable to battle, Lucario wins! Therefore, Ash Ketchum wins the battle!"

"We did it!" Ash yelled. He high-fived Lucario at their winning. Wallace came to him, "That was an impressive battling style there, Ash."

Ash chuckled, "It was nothing, really. Lucario did all the work in the field" Ash replied. He looked at the certain rival of his, "So Gary, what did you just said about defeating me?!" he taunted. Gary fumed as he recalled his Pokemon. He walked to the foreman, "We are the expected trainers that you've been waiting for."

The foreman nodded, "Good! I was about to call Pokemon Poachers, but since you guys and girls are here, why don't we get started?"

* * *

**~{15:10 – 25 December 2001}~  
-[Construction Site – Bridge]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

The foreman had put a stage on the center of the giant bridge and many Pokemon Trainers gathered around it. He's holding a sign of 'No-Diglett' on his hands, "Now listen up! This Diglett have preventing us from building this DAM for couple days, but not for long! Because we are going to wipe these great parasitic bug Pokemon!" the foreman yelled. Gary cleared his throat, "For the information I know Diglett is the Mole Pokemon. It was eight pounds and two inches tall. It wasn't a good Pokemon."

"Every Pokemon have their own unique design and potential, Gary" Ash sternly stated.

The foreman said, "Even they are small, but in huge amounts they can be very destructive" Suddenly, tons of digletts appeared and smashed the truck down from the bridge, "There they are! Stop it!"

Gary pulled out his PokeBall, "Watch the Top Trainer do the work, Go!" He threw it to the sky to release it. The red beam appeared as the PokeBall opened. However, it came back inside the PokeBall as it closed again. Diglett suddenly appeared and carried the fallen PokeBall back to Gary, "Thanks."

"Hey! That wasn't supposed to happen?!" Gary yelled in realization. He pulled out another PokeBall, "Here goes my strongest, go!" however, his fate is the same as before. Everyone threw their PokeBalls to release their Pokemon, but still, just like Gary, they won't came out from the PokeBall.

"There's must be a reason for their action" Ash muttered. Suddenly, the very same Diglett that they countered hours ago appeared in front of them, **"Hello again!"**

"**I've decided and have permission from the Elder Dugtrio. I really want to see and idolized a talking Pokemon!"** says Diglett with dreamy eyes. Ash and Lucario glanced each other and shrugged.

"**However, I want to request something very important"** Diglett took a deep breath, **"Can I come with you in your journey?! Please! I want to learn how to speak English!"**

"Eh?!" says Ash and Lucario at the same time. Diglett nodded, **"I want to see the world even more than just inside the garden. But, with one condition. I have to battle you first."**

"Well then DIglett, Let's go Lucario!" Ash pointed. Diglett moved to the either side as Lucario jumped to the field. Ash pulled out his Pokedex and sent Flareon and Jolteon back to Professor Oak's Ranch. Ash smiled, "Alright, I'm ready."

Diglett nodded, it sent a powerful earthquake wave to Lucario. Ash smirked, "Lucario, jumped over it and use Iron Tail!" Lucario jumped over the earthquake wave as his tail glows silver. Then, it land in front of Diglett and hit it with his tail. Ash and Lucario sweat dropped when they saw Diglett already fainted from one attack, "Well, I better train it some more later, Go PokeBall!"

Ash threw a PokeBall. Diglett sucked inside as the PokeBall struggles once … twice … third … fourth … and dinged, confirming it was captured. Ash took the PokeBall and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Diglett!" with Lucario following after, "That's right!"

Everyone except Ash's group gasped upon hearing Lucario talked, "It can talk?!" they roared. Ash smirked, "Yes, my Pokemon can talk. Do you have problem with that Gary?"

"Why can you capture and defeat that Diglett but we can't?!" Gary fumed. Ash sighed, "I bet you wouldn't understand if I explained it to you."

"Alright, come on out Diglett!" Ash released Diglett. Ash proned to the injured Diglett as he gave it Oran Berry, "Here, this should get you better" Diglet sniffed and ate it. Suddenly, Diglett recovered and went hyper for several seconds.

After that, Diglett looked to Ash and smiled, **"Thank you! When I can learn how to speak human language, Master?"**

Ash frowned, "You don't need to call me Master, and you're going to learn how to talk later after you" Ash pointed at the shocked crowds, "Explain to those people why they shouldn't try to capture you."

"**Okay!"** says Diglett, it continues to move itself to some place. Ash spoke, "Follow it" as he and Lucario followed the Diglett. The crowds begins following him as well.

* * *

**~{15:57 – 25 December 2001}~  
-[Construction Site – Diglett and Dugtrio's Home]-  
(Snow)**

* * *

Reaching the place, they can see Digletts and Dugtrios are planting trees and saplings around the place. It looks more like a garden, "So this is the garden" Ash muttered. Everyone gasped in awe at how beautiful the garden is.

"**Wait here, I'll go get the Elder Dugtrio"** then, the Diglett burrowed itself on the ground. Ash turned to the crowds, "So, this is why the Digletts and Dugtrios are preventing you from building the DAM. If you build the DAM, you could've destroyed their home."

Suddenly, Ash's Diglett appeared again with a Dugtrio on its side, **"Hello again! This is Elder Dugtrio!"**

Lucario down to his knee and asked, "Hello, my name is Lucario and this is my trainer Ash" Lucario introduced himself. Dugtrio nodded, **"Nice to meet you, my name is Dugtrio."**

"Now, can you explain to us why we shouldn't build the DAM?" Lucario asked. Dugtrio nodded, **"Yes I can explain that."**

"**You see, for generations we are protecting this place from the flood behind the mountains by planting trees and saplings around the mountain range. We build and create mountain ranges, forest and gardens around the place to balance the nature"** Dugtrio explained. Lucario translated it afterward. Everyone nodded in understanding, "I see … I think we should cancel our project, if this is the problem we're facing."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, "Ugh, now I'm smelling a problem" Ash said with groan.

"Problem you say, well then, Prepare for trouble!" Jessie suddenly popped out from the bush.

"And make it double!" James and Meowth appeared from the bush as well. Before they could continue, Luxray suddenly appeared from the PokeBall and said, "And make it quick! Charge BEAM!" Luxray shot the powerful yellow beam of electricity to the idiotic trio. They caught the explosion and blasted off to the sky.

"We haven't finished our motto!" James whined.

"Hush! That's not the time for that, because-"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF REALLY QUICK THIS TIME!" then, they disappeared in twinkle. Ash frowned and recalled Luxray back inside the PokeBall, "Still, nothing have changed."

"Who knows? Luxray might blow up the whole Team Rocket Headquarter" says Lucario. Ash chuckled, "Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

**~{10:09 – 5 January 2002}~  
-[Route 260]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

After that event, our group continue walking to reach Fuchsia City. They had celebrate for Christmas and New Year at Gaiva Motel, and coincidentally, Ash met his mother as well as Professor Oak there. He also introduced his friends to them.

But now, the snowy weather has stopped but the terrain still quite sloppy and white with snow. Here we can see our group resting on the beach. Ash seems experimenting with his 'toys' on his lap, which consist several bottles and a Jet Injector Gun. Brock is commanding Vulpix to attack Jolteon as they sparred together, while Misty is observing her Psyduck. Misty's Psyduck is drinking a water from the lake, "Psyduck, cold water only makes your headache even worse!"

"**Psy?"** Psyduck tilted its head. Misty sighed, suddenly, a light appeared as everyone looked where Vulpix should be. After the light died down, there can be seen Ninetails, whipping its tails gracefully, "Good job Brock, Vulpix decided to evolve into Ninetails!"

"Congratulations Vulpix!" Jolteon congratulated. Ninetails barked happily in agreement. Brock noticed Ash and asked, "Hey Ash, what are you doing?"

"I'm making some 'drugs' for Professor Oak" Ash simply replied. Brock approached him and asked, "What kind of 'drugs'?"

"Appolinar. It increases blood circulation and increase absorption, this could be useful to temporary 'heal' anemia sickness" Ash replied. He poured the pale blue liquid to a small tube and closed it. Then, he load it into his Jet Injector. Ash put his stuff except Jet Injector back inside his backpack, "Alright, it's done."

"Wow … talk about science" Wallace muttered. He's watching Ash in his 'experiment' with his 'toys'.

"How does that thing work?" Misty asked.

"Anemia decease means lacks of red blood cells, which leads to lack of Oxygen absorption to the cells. Appolinar allows the current red blood cells flows and other cells to work faster, depends how many milliliters it was injected, while your bones trying to recreate the missing blood cells" Ash explained to her, "This thing also have a side effect. If overdose, you'll need more food and liquid materials to heal yourself while your body keep feeding it to your 'cells' which leads to certain mutation."

"That seems like some sort of sci-fi movie" Brock muttered. Ash pushed the safety at the gun, making it inactive. He put it inside his pocket and said, "I think we should get going now. Everyone, return." Ash returned his current Pokemon, which consists Jolteon and Flareon. Lucario walked to Ash's side, "Let's get going."

While walking, Brock asked, "Have that thing tested yet?"

"See it by yourself" Ash gestured to Lucario. Lucario looked at the group as they noticed that Lucario is breathing faster than usual, "That was the second time I 'remake' the serum since I only put 0.1 milliliters Protein for it. That should wears off in couple of minutes" Right after Ash said that, Lucario already breathing normal, "Wow … that was the greatest rush and pressure I've ever felt!"

"You experimented it on your Pokemon?!" Misty yelled in disbelief. Lucario waved his paws, "Nah, I actually willing to try it since Ash needs a test subject. Besides, I love that feeling!"

"If you say so …" Misty muttered. Ash suddenly blinked as he narrowed his eye to nearby tree and shot an Aura Sphere to the tree. It hit something as it yelped in pain, "Veno!"

"Gotcha!" Ash yelled triumphantly. However, he frowned when he saw a pink fur ball with two antenna running away from them. Everyone actually saw it as well, "What was that?"

"Venonat, I sensed it few seconds ago and found it trying to spy on us" Ash replied, "That could be the Gym Leader's Venonat, since Fuchsia City Gym here specialize the Poison Type."

"I think it's trying to inform the Gym owner for a challenger around here" Wallace mused, "Well, I guess they know our arrival now."

"Let's go then, I hope the gym leader here put a quite challenge" Ash replied, he begins walking to Fuchsia City direction, His friends recalled their Pokemon back inside the PokeBall before following him, "In most official gym challenge, I never lose any single Pokemon. Sure I lose to people in mock battle sometimes, but if I didn't lose any single gym challenge, it makes me thinks that the gym leader is holding back."

"Wow, I actually just noticed that fact" Wallace replied in surprise, "You never lose any official gym challenges, but yet, you sometimes lose in unofficial and mock battle."

"In my opinion, you seems as equal as an Elite Four" Brock said, he have a smile on his face, "The challenger that challenges you in mock battle yesterday back in the Pokemon Center is the Indigo League Conference champion."

"Yeah, I think that because of my training … or strategy building, I'm quite fast noticing other people's strategy, like hit-n-run tactic? I just order my Pokemon to slow it down with ranged attack … unless they have Mirror Coat" Ash replied, he trailed off and lost in thought. Misty questioned, "Mirror Coat?"

"It's a move that reflects a ranged attack back to the sender like Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Ice Beam and any others. It's quite useful and tactical in Hit-n-Run tactic" Wallace explained. The scene shows our group disappeared in the fogs.

* * *

**~{12:43 – 5 January 2002}~  
-[Ninja Lair – Outside]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

They finally found a building among the forest, however, this one seems quite familiar with Ash, "Hmm, should we ask for directions from the owner of this mansion?" Brock asked. Ash frowned, "Why not? But careful tho, somehow, I know this mansion somewhere …"

"A Genius forgot something in his past" Misty jokingly said. Ash sighed, "Nobody is perfect Misty" he said. They begin walking to the mansion and enters it.

* * *

**~{12:47 – 5 January 2002}~  
-[Ninja Lair – Inside – Hall]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

Inside the mansion can be seen several paintings and many other traditional objects. Our group is walking through the hall to look for the mansion owner. Misty stopped, "This is really tiring."

"Those paintings …" Ash hummed. He felt some déjà vu around the mansion, since the paintings and objects looks very familiar with him. Suddenly, he heard a moving wall sound and found Misty was missing, "Misty?!"

Ash walked to the wall Misty just leaned and pushed it. Surprisingly, it opens and shows a hidden door, "That does it, this really a Ninja Lair or Ninja Training Ground."

"Ninja?" Brock questioned. Wallace replied, "Ability Battle consist many martial hand-to-hand combat. Aura user, Psychic user, Ninjas and many others are the example."

Ash pushed open the door and found Misty, sitting on the floor while rubbing her head, "Ow …"

"Misty, are you okay?" Wallace quickly reached him, pushing Ash in the process. Misty slowly stood with Wallace as her support, "Thanks."

"What are friends for? Come on, this place is quite dangerous" Wallace said. Ash looked around and noticed a familiar Venonat at the end of the hall, "Look!"

"**Come"** says Venonat, then it ran away. Lucario shouted, "Wait!"

"Lucario! Wait!" Too late, Lucario already chasing after it. Ash managed to grab him before he reach the edge, "What?!"

"Do you sense anything strange in this corridor?" Ash asked with raised eyebrow. Lucario shook his head, "No."

"Go on then" Ash said. Lucario turned back to continue following the Venonat, however, he ends up hitting an invisible wall, "Outch!"

"Told you" Ash said. Lucario grumped while rubbing his injured nose with his paw, "I didn't see that one coming" he said. His friends noticed this and shouted, "Ash, wait for us!"

Unfortunately, they hit another invisible wall. This makes them know that Ash and Lucario are now trapped, "Now what are we going to do."

"Aura Blast, Lucario return" Ash returned Lucario back inside the PokeBall. Ash turned to the group, "Stand back!"

The group obeyed as they backed off slightly. Ash eyes suddenly turned red as purple aura surrounding him. Then, everything on his surrounding suddenly knocked away, breaking the invisible glass and walls on the surrounding. After it was done, Ash said, "Alright, Lucario come on out!" he released Lucario from the PokeBall.

Lucario looked around and shocked with the damage, "What the hell, do you really have to use full powered Aura Blast?"

"No, I lowered the aura power but it seems this building is a bit rusty" Ash replied, he looked to the forest from the broken wall. Ash and Lucario sighed in relief and said, "Let's go. I don't want to wai- Waah!" The 'wall' behind Ash and Lucario suddenly turned around, carrying Ash and Lucario to either side of the wall.

"Ash!" they shouted. Meanwhile, Ash and Lucario looked around the room. It looked like a Pokemon Battlefield, "Do you think this is a Gym?"

"Probably, all I know that this place is a Ninja Lair" Ash said. Suddenly, several black shiruken appeared and heading towards Ash and Lucario. Ash formed an Aura Sword and knocked the shirukens away from him, while Lucario put an Aura Barrier within himself. Ash pointed at the ceiling with his sword and said, "Show yourself!"

"Impossible … aura user doesn't exist!" feminine voice was heard. Ash groaned, "No, aura user does exist. Only because psychic user and people starts killing them because of jealousy doesn't means the 'way-of-aura' is extinct."

It jumped down from the ceiling. It was a girl with green hair and blue eyes wearing a ninja suit. Ash still have his sword pointed at her. Suddenly, he remembered her, "Aya?"

The girl seems to recognize him as well, "Ash?"

"Aya! It's you!" Ash dissolved the sword as he ran to hug Aya. Aya seems to do the same thing as well. They broke the hug after hearing a clapping sound. They turned and see an old man with grey teal hair and black eyes wearing a blue ninja suit, "Well done Ash, your experiences haven't wears off the hook."

"You know them?" Lucario asked in surprise. Ash nodded, "Yep!" Before he could continue the sentence, the hidden door opened, showing his friends, "Ash!"

"Hey guys!" Ash waved to them. They approached him and asked, "What happened?"

Brock noticed Aya and went to pervert mode, "Wow … will you come to the dinner with me?"

"Why don't you just do it alone, just like you did every day?" Aya said with annoyed tone. Ash pulled out a Burn Heal potion and gave it to the anime-crying Brock, "Here Brock, this should do it."

Misty noticed the old man and Aya, "Ash, who are they?"

"Oh, Misty this is Uncle Koga, she's the one who taught me Martial Arts and many other ninja technique, and this is Aya" Ash stated. Aya chuckled, "Ash and I we're close since five years old."

"Indeed" Koga stated, "I taught Ash in martial arts when his father pay a visit. Since then, he learned all my technique in mere three days and starts making his own technique."

"Huh?!" his friends looked at him in surprise. Ash chuckled, "That's right. Dad introduces me to Uncle Koga and Aya five years ago. That time, father makes them as my keeper."

"Now Ash, are you here to challenge me?" Koga asked. Ash nodded, "Yes, I'm here for the Soul Badge."

"Very well. However, there is a trial you must pass before challenging me" Koga stated. He gestured to follow him, "Follow me."

The group decided to follow him. Somehow, Ash felt he would need to do something definitely dangerous before he could challenge him.

* * *

**~{13:10 – 5 January 2002}~  
-[Ninja Lair – Inside – The Trial]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

The Trial was a huge, long hall with no steps except several planks of wood attached on the wall. Our group can be seen standing at the starting line. Koga spoke, "This is the Trial."

"Do you remember this Ash?" says Aya with excitement. Ash nodded, "I still remember this thing. I barely passed this trial once years ago."

"Good to hear that you are exited. I'm going to wait on the either side with your group" says Koga, "Also, you might want to be more aware with this trial. I've upgraded some parts of the trial for you."

"For me?" Ash questioned. Koga nodded, "Yes. This trial only happens for you" with that, Koga clap his hand together in ninja position. Then, he disappeared along with his friends. Ash noticed that Lucario still on his side, "I'm going to recall you inside the PokeBall now."

"Aww … I want to feel the excitement as well" Lucario whined. Ash chuckled, "Don't worry Lucario, you'll make the same trap later at the Indigo League later."

"Lucario, return" Ash returned Lucario. He looked at the 'Trial' and sighed, "Here comes nothing."

Ash jumped as high as he can to the left wall. Surprisingly, he ran across the wall, trying to reach the other side while trying NOT to fall down. Suddenly, the step in front of him disappeared into the wall. Ash jumped to the right side and did a double-flip while doing so. Several spot at the wall starts to disappear as well. Ash managed to dodge by jumping, leaping and doing some action-ninja move to reach the other side.

However, he wasn't done yet. Several Voltrobs appeared from the ceiling and starts filling the hall. Ash gulped, he used the moving wall as his platform to jump and dodge the moving Voltrobs. He knew, it would use Selfdestruct attack if he touches it. Few minutes later, he got out from the Voltrob lair, but bumped his feet on one of it. Ash gulped, he jumped to the far wall 'platform' as the Voltrob exploded. Ash smirked, he was doing really well that day.

Suddenly, every single 'platform' sucked into the wall, making Ash have to run across the wall without any support by increasing his speed. Ash used his aura to speed his running speed. He was nearing the other side as the wall suddenly starts merging together, starting from his back. Ash silently wonder how did Koga ever made that kind of traps. Finally, he managed to reach the finish line with a loud thump. The wall merged together right after Ash reached the other side.

"Well done Ash" Koga mused, he applause his performance, "You seems getting powerful and interesting days by days. You've done the challenge without breaking a sweat."

"Thank you" Ash replied. His friends ran to him and hugged him, "Oh Ash that was awesome!"

"Thanks Misty" Ash replied. They broke the hug and smiled at him, "So, am I going to battle you now, Koga?"

"Indeed" Koga stated, "Follow me, we shall battle at the battlefield."

* * *

**~{15:59 – 5 January 2002}~  
-[Ninja Lair – Inside – Battlefield]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

Ash is now standing at the trainer box with Lucario on his side, while Koga has his Venomoth at the field. Ash pointed, "Lucario, its show time!" Lucario jumped to the field. Ash's friends are watching at the edge.

"So this is the Lucario I've been hearing about" Koga mused, "You can go first."

"Big mistake, Lucario use Extreme Speed and Bone Rush!" Ash pointed. Lucario formed the Bone Rush on his paws as he disappeared from the sight. Koga and Venomoth are shocked, "Careful Venomoth. Can you sense his appearance?"

Before Venomoth could reply or do anything, Lucario appeared behind it and hit it, making it fly higher, "Now, knock it down!" Lucario jumped to Venomoth and smashed it to the ground. Koga and Aya we're shocked with this, "I know I shouldn't underestimate you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't. Lucario, keep it down" Ash pointed, he knew that Venomoth haven't fainted yet, even in deep smoke. Lucario fell down from the sky with uppercut position with his bone rush. Koga yelled, "Venomoth, you have to dodge!"

They heard a loud crash from the smoke. Everyone waited until the smoke cleared. Upon clearing, everyone except Ash we're shocked at the sight, they saw Venomoth have its eyes swirling while pinned down with Lucario's Bone Rush, "Good job Lucario. Let it go."

Lucario nodded, he dissolved the Bone Rush from his paws and run back to his position. Koga sighed as he recalled Venomoth back inside the PokeBall, "Still, you haven't changed. Even your Pokemon have a fast reaction time."

"Why thank you" Ash replied with smile. Koga nodded as he sent his next Pokemon, "Go Golbat!"

"**Ready!"** Golbat said in exitement. Koga yelled, "Golbat use Supersonic!" Golbat shouted as it sent circles of sonic energy. Ash ordered, "Lucario, Aura Sphere and Thunder Punch."

Lucario shot the Aura Sphere to counter the Supersonic attack. Then, he ran to Golbat with his paws glowing yellow with electric sparks. Before Koga could order to dodge, Lucario punched Golbat with his left paw, then continued to attack it with the other paw. Lucario jumped back to his position, leaving the fainted Golbat. Ash smiled, "We did it!" Lucario turned around and gave him high-five.

Koga sighed again and recalled his Pokemon. He approached Ash, "Well done Ash, you have defeated me and completed the hardest trial in this mansion" Koga pulled out a heart-like badge from his pocket, "With this, I am proud to give you the heart of Fuchsia, the Soul Badge."

Ash smiled and took the badge. Then, he did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Soul Badge!" with his Pokemon following behind, "That's right!"

"Congratulations Ash!" Aya said with loud squeal. Ash and Lucario ran to them and smiled, "Thanks Aya!" Ash replied with grin.

"That's pretty impressive" Brock mused, "But … why did you order Lucario to pin Venomoth down?"

"I know that Venomoth wasn't fainted yet, so I take the change to defeat it while it was down" Ash replied, his smile turned into small frown, "I know its low, but I'm just following the way of a Ninja."

"The way of Ninja?" Misty asked curiously. Koga came to them and said, "The way of Ninja. Use every single opportunity to defeat your opponent."

"I almost forgot to give you this" Koga gave Ash a white box, "What's this?"

"Before your father died, he want you to have this" Koga said. Ash opened the box and gasped. Inside it was a yellow stone with black spiral DNA-look-a-like inside it. Wallace asked, "What's that?"

"This is my father's Key Stone" Ash said. He slowly took the stone and said, "Key Stone allows Pokemon to evolve beyond the final evolution. However, it only happens in battle."

"Yes, I am sorry for not giving you this earlier in … you know …" Koga mentioned, his face turned into sad one. Ash gave a sad smile and said, "It's okay. He was a great man."

Aya smiled, "Cheer up dude, it's time for the victory! You won your badge!" she said while gesturing to Soul Badge that he was holding. Ash chuckled, he put the Soul Badge inside his badge case, "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you have a slot for that Key Stone? If not, I could make a new one for you" says Koga. Ash shook his head, "No, I already have one" Ash bent to his knee as he opened his backpack, "Let's see … I have it somewhere around here … Aha!" Ash pulled it out and showed it to them. It was a black glove that similar to his glove. However, that one have a strange slot at the center. Ash put the Key Stone at the slot and wears it on his arm.

"How do I look?" Ash stood and asked while showing his Key Stone. Aya squealed, "You look awesome!"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Aya ran to other hall. Koga looked at her retreating form and chuckled, "She looks really exited isn't she?"

"Still, Aya didn't changed at all" Ash mused. Aya appeared again with an egg on her hands. The egg have two colors, the top one is green while the other one is white. Aya gave it to him, "Here, I want you to have this."

"An egg?" Ash questioned. Brock suddenly went bright, "Ash, can I see that egg?!"

"Uh … sure Brock" Ash said, he gave the egg to Brock. Brock observed the egg and said, "Interesting … I've never seen this egg before."

"Because it wasn't came from Kanto" Aya said, much to the group's surprise, "Dad and I obtained that egg when we're visiting Kalos region. It was bred from the Champion Diantha's Gardevoir."

"I see …" Ash muttered, "Why did you give it to us? A Ralts would be nice addiction to your team."

Aya shook her head, "Nah. We already have enough Pokemon and we actually released some to the wild."

"I see …" Ash muttered with raised eyebrow. He turned to Brock, "Alright Brock, give me that egg" Ash said.

"Not now …" Brock said, "I need to know more about this egg."

"Brock, give me the egg" Ash said with irritated tone. However, Brock still stubborn, "Not now."

"Give me that egg, now" Ash coldly demanded. Brock winced. Fearing him, he gave the egg, "Here, I-I think I'm done observing it."

"Reminds me not to get on his bad side" Wallace muttered to Misty. Ash took the egg and gave it to Lucario, "Here. Gardevoir and Lucario evolution line is quite similar. So you will become its father while Zoroark will become its memma."

"What's a Memma?" Brock asked. Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario turned to him with shocked face, "You don't know?!"

"Memma is Pokemon term of mother" Lucario replied, he snapped from his shock and said, "It's not surprising that humans doesn't know about that. Although I'm quite curious how you knew that."

"I know it with my own way" Ash replied. He turned to Koga, "Anyway, thanks for the Key Stone and the badge … also, thanks for the egg. We'll take care of it" with that, Ash begins walking out from the gym with his friends following behind. Aya yelled, "Don't be stranger!" then, Ash and the group disappeared from the sight.

* * *

**I almost forgot!**

**Mew: What?**

**Author: Back when we said Ash is a psychopath, it actually his 'dark' side.**

**Mew: Let's see ... Ash kills without any hesitation. Is that enough reason for you?**

**Lucario: Hmm?**

**Author: That reason is not enough. Ash is a powerful, monstrous, assassin, serial-killer, sadistic, immortal and extinct species boy that the world should fear about.  
**

**Mew: There's also a reason why Arceus hates him. It's not because of his action or experience. In the past, Arceus h-**

**Author: NO SPOILER! You told me NOT to spoil anything, but you tried to!**

**Mew: Aww man ...**

**Lucario: What are you guys talking about?**

**Mew: We'll explain it later Lucario.**

**Author: Yes. For the ending, I want to say that I did not own Pokemon.**

**Mew: If Author did, he would make Ash catches every single legendary that he ever encountered.  
**

**Author: Yup! Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Mew: If you like it, don't forget to Favorite it!**

**Author: If you want more, you might want to Follow the story!**

**Author&amp;Mew: Bye-Bye!**

**Lucario: Seriously, what are you people talking abou-**


	12. Chapter 10: The Laramie Race and Undead

**Hello again and good night, if you're at Indonesia, Bangkok or Hanoi**

**Mew: Yeah, we're pretty tired right now. Lucario and Latios already asleep in their comfy bed ...**

**Author: Yeah, so let's get started.**

**Mew: The first review is from 'Stallion6 of Deviantart' he said: "I have a weapon idea for Ash, something I saw in Halo 4.  
This weapon uses "hard light"-which is similar to aura; it appears to be light but is solid enough to be used for attack and defense.**

This weapon is called a Boltshot and takes the form of a bulky pistol formed by strips of metal with glowing orange light in lines randomly across it. It fires this "hard light" like a pistol and-upon the foe's death-it disintegrates the body into glowing embers"

**Author: Hmm ... definitely going to look for that one. Next.**

**Mew: The next one is from 'thor94' he said: "really good and fun chapter.  
why lucario is surprised about ash know menma stuff? lucario forgotten he explained that few day ago with digglet incident?**

why brock wanted keep the egg?"

**Author: Remember how Brock behaves when the group found Togepi's egg?**

**Mew: Yeah, he promise to raise it but never returned it :3**

**Author *sigh* yeah. About the memma stuff ... I think we should call it mistake. We'll be fixing those soon.**

**Mew: Speaking of mistake ... we have fixed the problem in chapter 8.**

**Author: Yep! It's a type matchup mistake, so I have to change the battle scene between Ash versus the Kanto Grass Type gym leader.**

**Mew: ... Did you forgot her name?**

**Author: Too tired to open bulbapedia, so ... Next.**

**Mew: The next one is from a guest called 'Dat 1 guy' he said: "Good chap. If that thing on Ash's right wrist is a mega ring, there's just minor, itsy bitsy mistake. Mega Rings and Mega Bracelets are usually supposed to go on the LEFT wrist, not the right. ;D"**

**Author: It's not a Mega-Ring or Mega-Bracelet. It's a Mega Glove.**

**Mew: Yep, the next one is from a random guest, he said: "We all should be accepting of the whole ho-oh ash pairing unless it turns into a weird bird on human lemon other wise yah pretty much maybe read aloud to catch grammar issues"**

**Author: If I remember, Ho-oh is nicknamed Gold in this fiction. So deal with it.**

**Mew: AshXHo-oh pairing is quite rare. The only such pairing I've seen before is 'Pokemon: The New Song' which the author considered as Guardianshipping aka LugiaXHo-oh.**

**Author: Yes. Because Ash could turn to Lugia, so the author decided to say it Guardianshipping.**

**Mew: Okay. The next one is from 'Random Reviewer' he said: "Hey me again! Another awesomely awesome chapter! I love how Ash uses a pun with the burn heal. It just made me smile. Also loving how Uncle Koga is just like yeah he made his own style, no biggie. hehe but you had Ash say 'this is uncle koga, she…' don't think uncle appreciates being the wrong gender. hehe. One little quick fix though, vulpix evolves using a fire stone. I don't know if you're using stones or not or just changing it for vulpix or something but not something I'd stress over if I were you. I just wanted to let you know in case you didn't. Squeal! You put my review in the author's note! I don't think that's ever happened before. Yay! And now lucario and zoroark are going to be parents! Double yay! But how did the ninja's get the egg if it was Diantha's pokemon's egg?"**

**Author: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes. Vulpix evolves into Ninetails only when exposed to Fire Stone. In this case, Vulpix touched the Fire Stone without Ash noticing.**

**Mew: That's right. About the egg ... it was mentioned that Koga and his daughter visited Kalos region and the egg is a gift from the champion. So yeah ...**

**Author: That's all about it.**

**Mew: The next one is from a guest called 'Happiness' he said: "Wow that chapter was awsome and i think that maybe or it will be the first movie of pokemon in the next chapter... I hope ash will have a intense fight between mewtwo and misty is so irritating whaaa i don't know about you but is there a way to remove misty it keeps me angry gggrr... but its your choice your the author not me anyway to the story it was good and i discovered ash is a more than a ninja thank you for this good story."**

**Author: There will be an intense fight between Ash versus Mewtwo later at M01 Movie.**

**Mew: Misty will be banished from the face of the story later. Probably after Ash wins the Kanto league.**

**Author: Yeah ... probably.**

**Mew: The next one is from 'Zystar140' he said: "Hey Bondinglucario great story along with you finished/unfinished stories. I honestly had to make an account to post on your great story anyways its a good story you might want to try updating some other stories on the way like "Legend of betrayal" and Make your spelling as well as your english grammar better. Good story and from now and forever, to my favorite Pokemon writer."**

**Author: Why thank you. For other stories, we want to rewrite most of the older stories and deletes the 'unpopular' one.**

**Mew: That's right Author. We decided to rewrite some of the old stories. So you should expect some 'empty' chapter that filled with Author Notes.**

**Author: Thank you again for the review. We'll try our best to entertain you with our stories.**

**Mew: The next one is from a geust called 'Cause I'm Happy' he said: "Here am I again... I read and read again your story from the start until here... author maybe you forgot what you written on the 2nd chapter about ash was still a baby prof. Oak said that 'his dna was not human at all ' and his species is different from human maybe as what the story told he is no ordinary human he is still making progress through his evolution line in his kind of species maybe he can mate Ho-Hou bec. It was not against the law of human bec. His not a human but almost human maybe part of it... Ok thats my review of the whole story uuuhhhmmm... i mean not the whole story but the part of it... and for the rev. U know my rev. It named Happy thats all :-)"**

**Author: ... when it was mentioned 'His dna WAS not human at all' it means Professor Oak still needs more investigation about this new kind of DNA just in case if he got the wrong information. He deduced it might be new kind of decease that affects his DNA.**

**Mew: Yes. For the other one ... no, Ash is NOT evolving. Renegade can't evolve unless they are a Pokemon hybrids. I usually say he just 'Hatched' from his usual-human form into Unleashed form with extremely powerful aura and psychic power that could destroy the entire world.**

**Author: Yes ... *Yawn* is that all?**

**Mew: Yep, that's all reviews that we can answer. Until next time ...**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Laramie Race and Undead Revealed!**

* * *

**~{16:41 – 15 January 2002}~  
-[Route 252]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

In their journey, Ash and his friends discovered that legendary Pokemon is able to disguise as a human. They discovered it when Ho-oh disguised herself as a human with her power … She has a long yellow hair, white snow skin, and red eyes with face that would make every single guy drooling over her. She's wearing a red and white sleeveless shirt with green collar, yellow jeans and blue sneakers. Also, Ash decided to call her Gold.

Here we can see our favorite group resting at Route 252. Ash is posing to use the Key Stone to Mega-Evolve his Pokemon while in battle. Ash raised his right hand above his head, "By the power of Life and Destruction-" he clenched his right hand and pumped his right arm, "-I shall draw your power to aid our battle." he put his right fist on his chest, "The power of aura shall prevail!" he touch the Key Stone with his left hand. Lucario sweat dropped, "So, let me get this straight. You're practicing how to use Key Stone to mega evolve me while looking around for Mega-Stone?"

"Yep!" Ash simply said. He opened his MCRD and showed Lucario a picture, "Look at this. This is the picture of the first Mega-Evolution that ever happened" Ash showed him the picture of a Lucario. However, that Lucario looks slightly altered and extremely powerful. Lucario raised his eyebrow, "Hmm … Might going to give it a try. That stuff got my interest."

Ash closed his MCRD, "Oh, you're going to love it" He said with grin.

Suddenly, Ash saw herd of Tauros not far from their position, "That Tauros … You want to give it a try Lucario?"

"Sure thing" Lucario stated mildly. He calmly walking to the herd. However, he suddenly tackled with red blur from the left. Ash ran to him and saw Lucario pinned down by a Growlithe. It was growling threat, "Lucario, counter it with Shadow Claw!"

Lucario paws begins to glow purple as he slashed Growlithe twice to its limb. Growlithe yelped in pain loudly as Lucario kicked it off from him. Growlithe retaliated with powerful Flamethrower attack, which Lucario used his aura to protect himself by instinct. The battle stopped when they heard a shout, "Stop!"

They looked at the source and see a girl riding a Ponyta. She's wearing a blue short, green shirt, blue hair and blue eyes, "What are you doing?!" She said with demanding tone and glare.

"We're trying to challenge those Tauros. Are you the Pokemon Safari Zone guards?" Ash curiously asked, not even intimidated with the glare. The glare died down and the girl raised her eyebrow, "No, this is Pokemon Ranch. If you're looking for Pokemon Safari Zone, you should walk even further about couple miles to the east" says the girl while pointing at the east. Ash hung his head down and sighed, "We're not in the Safari Zone."

"Oh" she chuckled in realization, "Where are my manners. My name is Lara Laramie, the daughter of Laramie Owner's ranch."

"Hello there Lara, my name is Ash Ketchum. I'm a Pokemon Trainer and Pokemon Coordinator" Ash introduced himself.

"My name is Misty, I'm the former Cerulean City Gym Leader" Misty introduced herself.

"My name is Wallace" Wallace simply said. Brock went to his super-pervert mode, "My name is Brock, and it's my pleasure to see y-Ow!" Misty pulled his ear, "Don't you dare doing that Mr Hot-Shot."

"Ow, Misty!" Brock whined as Misty starts pulling him off from Lara. Lara gave a strange look to the duo, "Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he always like that around girls, even Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy" Ash stated with chuckled. Lara chuckled as well, "Hey, since you're here, why don't you come with me to the festival?" She offered.

"Festival?" Wallace repeated in confused tone. Lara nodded, "There's a festival not far from here tonight, what do you say?"

"Sounds promising, I'm in!" Ash said with excitement.

"I'm coming too" Lucario said with same excited tone, much to Lara's shock, "It can talk?!"

"Yes, I can talk. Is that a problem?" Lucario asked with deadpan look. Ash chuckled again, "It's not every day you see a talking Pokemon around here huh?"

"Are we going to the festival or not?" Wallace stated impatiently. Lara nodded, "Sure, just follow me" Then, the Ponyta she was riding begins walking to other direction, with Ash and his friends following behind.

**~{18:11 – 15 January 2002}~  
-[Festival]-  
(Night)**

At the festival, Ash and his friends are enjoying themselves right now. Many people are gathering around Lara, cheering and assuring her that she would win something. Ash came to her, "Hey, I wonder what is the festival is all about" Ash whispered.

"Oh, the festival always happens every year as the opening-ceremony of Laramie Race. The winner will join the Laramie Clan as well as prove his or herself that deserve the Pokemon Racer rank."

"Pokemon Racers huh?" Ash mused in interest. Sure he heard things about Pokemon Racers, those stuff we're popular in Johto region.

"That's right, tomorrow the race will happen and I'm quite excited with it!" Lara squealed. Ash chuckled, "Just don't get too arrogant and you'll be just fine."

Suddenly, a boy that looked arrogant appeared from the door. He was wearing a green rusty shirt and dark blue hair tied with a band, so it looked like a pony tail. He yelled, "Lara! Your Tauros is going crazy! They're confused!"

"Oh no" Lara said in concerned tone. She stood and begin running out from the festival building. Ash and his friends looked each other, before following her behind.

* * *

**~{18:21 – 15 January 2002}~  
-[Laramie Ranch]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Outside the ranch can be seen many Tauros running around in confusion. Lara suddenly appeared at the scene on her Ponyta and Growlithe on her side. Lara shouted, "Growlithe, try to snap those Tauros out of confusion!"

Growlithe nodded as it begins running to the Tauros, trying to snap them from the confusion. Ash and his friends had just arrived at the scene, they saw Growlithe barking at the Tauroses, "Wow …" Brock, Misty and Wallace muttered in awe while Ash smiled in amusement.

However, their amused look turned into horror as one of the Tauros charged to Lara. It hit Ponyta in confusion as Ponyta threw Lara off from its back, hurting her leg. Ash's friends are trying comfort her while Ash and Lucario trying to calm her Ponyta down, "Calm down …"

Ash put his hand on the Ponyta. He used his aura power to calm it down, "Calm down" he said in soothing and calming tone. Lucario that we're fully aware with the rogue Ponyta slowly backed off, but still have his guards on it. Ponyta down to its knee and calmed down. Seeing the Ponyta is much safer to approach, Ash said with huge smile, "There you go … nothing will hurt you …"

Ponyta slowly nodded and smiled. After he finished calming Ponyta, Lucario said, "You have to teach me how to do that, Ash."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you that if I have time" Ash replied with grin. He turned to Lara and observed her condition. Her leg we're injured, "Ow …"

"Are you okay?" Ash asked. Lara nodded, "Yeah, barely."

"I wonder who made those Tauros confused" Brock said in confusion. Ash said in irritated tone, "It was the boy that informed us about this incident."

"How did you know?" Misty asked in surprise. Ash turned to her and asked with deadpan look, "How did he know that the Tauroses we're confused?"

"You're right … people mostly would say that the Tauros herd we're disturbed or something, but if someone says they we're confused, it was definitely a set up" Wallace stated in realization. Ash pulled out Zoroark's PokeBall and released her, "Come on out!"

Zoroark appeared with an egg on her hands. Ash smiled, he decided that Zoroark and Lucario act as its 'parents' since they perfectly looked like a couple. Zoroark/Lucario looked around before asking, "What do you need Ash?"

"Can you help Lara to stand? Try to use your illusion power to create illusion move chair" Ash said. Zoroark/Lucario nodded as her eyes begins glowing faint blue. Then, a move chair suddenly appeared on Lara's side. Brock helped her up and put her down to the move chair, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Brock said with charming tone while eyeing Misty warily. Lara pointed at the farm building not far from the ranch, "There, put me inside there."

Zoroark/Lucario nodded. The entire group begins walking to the farm house.

* * *

**~{20:01 – 15 January 2002}~  
-[Laramie Ranch – Farmhouse]-  
(Night)**

* * *

The farmhouse consist several haystacks and wheat around the place. The door suddenly opened as the certain group appeared. Brock helped Lara got off from the move chair and sat on the haystack, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it" Brock replied again. Zoroark/Lucario dissolved the illusion as the move chair disappeared. Brock said, "I'll go get the first aid kit first."

Ash nodded as Brock ran out from the farmhouse. Ash sighed, he put his backpack on the other side of the haystack. He scrambled around the backpack, looking for something, "Hmm … that thing must be somewhere …"

"What is it?" Wallace asked. Ash pulled out a blue capsule as he shouted, "Gotcha!"

He came near Lara's wounded feet as he put the blue capsule on top of it. Lara asked, "What was that?"

"This is one of my device that could support and heal any injuries" Ash simply replied. The capsule starts to melt as it envelops Lara's wound. Then, it continues to envelop her feet to her knee. Lara felt pleasure while it happens, "Oh … what is this feeling …"

After it was done, some parts of Lara right leg are enveloped with white steel. Lara asked, "What did you do?"

"This should help you to move your feet around while being injured. Don't worry, it'll release by itself after you're fully healed" Ash stated. Lara tries to stood, which she did. Misty and Wallace gasped, "Wow, thank you so much Ash!"

"No problem. But still … you can't attend on the race while using it" Ash replied, "That thing won't let you move your ankle for a while."

"Aww …" Lara whimpered, "How can I attend on the race then …"

"Psst" Ash heard a whisper. He turned around and saw Lucario whispering to him, "Yes?"

"Can I have some food? I'm so hungry" Lucario stated in whisper. Ash nodded and said, "Just look for one in my backpack."

"Thanks" Lucario stated with rather relieved tone. He walked to Ash's backpack and begins looking for food. Ash cleared his throat, "Like I said, you'll recover much faster with that thing on your feet. It was called Iniuria Curantis."

"Why did you named it that?" Misty asked.

"Iniuria Curantis means Injury Healer in Latin" Ash simply replied with smile, "Since it could heal faster than any medicine, I wouldn't be surprised if Lara could walk again in two days."

"But … the race starts tomorrow!" Lara yelled. Ash shook his head, "You'll need to get someone to replace you for a while Lara."

Just then, Brock appeared carrying a Medical Kit on his hand, "Here, let me … what is that?"

"It's my medical device, Iniuria Curantis, or Uriatis if you prefer" Ash replied, "It heals injuries by covering the wound and spraying it with chemical reaction from the inside. She won't feel anything at the moment, but in two days, she can walk again."

Brock sunk to his knee, "Why … why you won't let me heal her …" He said with low whisper that only Ash could hear it.

Suddenly, they heard a robotic voice, "Subject Detected. Pokemon Species: Lucario. Re-Setting the Suit Protocol."

"Huh?" Ash muttered in surprise. He looked to Lucario that has a black object on his wrist. Ash shouted, "Wait!"

"Re-Setting Complete. Proceed to Initiate Armor Installation" Then, the device on Lucario's wrist begins robotically expanded itself around him. Ash watched as Lucario starts to get covered with a suit. After it was done, Lucario is now wearing black armor and long pants, he also wears a large shoe. The suit seems to know about his tail and spikes, since it let his tail and spikes out. The device on his wrist said, "Complete."

"Lucario, what did you just do?!" Ash shouted in demanding tone, "Did you mistaken my device with a food?"

"Sorry Ash, but I'm just curious!" Lucario retaliated with defensive pose. Zoroark/Lucario begin observing the suit Lucario is wearing, while holding the egg, "Wow …"

"Ash, was is that?" Brock asked curiously. Ash sighed, "That is ITO Suit(1). That suit is specialized to recon and sneak to some certain location. It also have cloaking feature."

"You sure have some cool stuff …" says Misty, she starts to observe the suit as well. Suddenly, Lara shouted, "Hey! I have an idea! What if you're the one who attends the race? I'm sure Ponyta doesn't mind that."

"I don't know … I don't think it's a good idea Lara" Ash replied while looked to Ponyta with look that says 'Do you?'. Ponyta seems to hesitate at the moment, then nodded.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're going to win the battle. You're a Pokemon Trainer right?" Lara whined.

"Well yeah, I'm a Pokemon trainer and Pokemon Coordinator" Ash replied with unsure tone. Lara smirked, "Well, with your Pokemon Trainer skill I bet you can attend the race with my Ponyta! Please, do it for me."

"Umm …" Ash looked at Ponyta, "I don't know … we'll try."

"Well then, you better start practicing now Ash. It's going to get started tomorrow morning!" says Lucario, "Aside from that, this suit seems pretty comfortable."

"Of course it's comfortable, it's designed to protect the user as well as making them comfortable" Ash replied in obvious tone, "Now let me take that thing away from you first."

"Not now Ash, can I please have it until tomorrow night?" Lucario asked him with begging tone, "Please, I'll let you know my secret."

"I already know all of your secret ever since we formed an Aura Bond. If you insist to keep that suit, why would I want to take it from you?" Ash replied with massive grin. Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario stared at him in shock, "WHAT?!"

"You know what? I'd better training with Ponyta tonight, come on" Ash said as he pat Ponyta's head. Ponyta moaned in comfort. After that, Ash pulled her saddle to get outside from the farmhouse. Meanwhile, Lucario suddenly noticed something on his left leg. It was a hostler, more interestingly, there's a weapon in the hostler, "What's this?"

Lucario pulled it and showed it to them. It looked like a pistol, interestingly, it also fit with Lucario's paws, "Wow … this is awesome!"

"Lucario, you better put that thing away before Ash came back" Brock warned. Lucario chuckled sheepishly as he put the 'pistol'(2) to the hostler, "Yeah, sorry."

* * *

**~{08:00 – 16 January 2002}~  
-[Laramie Ranch – Race]-  
(Day)**

* * *

Now here we can see our entire group, attending to race the Laramie Race. Ash is riding a Ponyta on his back. Brock is riding his Onix, Misty with her Starmie, Wallace with his Starmie and surprisingly, Lucario with Ash's Luxray. Lucario still have the ITO Suit stuck on him. Ash looked at the left, there, he saw his Pokemon cheered for him. Zoroark/Lucario gave him a smile while holding an egg, Diglett is yipping happily, and sometimes it used the English language mixed with Pokemon Language. Gold the Ho-oh is cheering for him at the observation zone.

"Attention all racers. The race will begin in three! Two! One!" the referee shot the pistol to the sky as the race started. Dario and his Dodrio quickly takes the lead, which followed by Lucario and Luxray, Misty and Starmie, Ash and Ponyta, Wallace and Starmie, Brock and Onix and many other participant.

While the racers are racing, Ash suddenly blinked and narrowed his eye to the bush nearby. Ash said, "Ponyta, try to keep your top speed steady and get ready to jump."

"**Okay!"** Ponyta replied with serious tone. She braced herself and keep her back steady. Suddenly, there's a medium-sized rock heading to them, "Jump!" Ash shouted.

Ponyta quickly obeyed. It jump out from the way of the incoming rocks as the passing rocks hit herds of Tauros. The Tauros we're not amused with this and begin trashing around. Fortunately, some of it managed to stampede one of the participant that is riding a Nidorina. Ash and Ponyta looked in horror as the incident happened. They sighed in relief, "That was close!" Ash said out loud.

The next place they need to pass is a steep uphill portion. Ash and Ponyta managed to run up to the hill without getting slowed down. This thing goes the same as Lucario and Luxray, Brock and Onix, and Misty and Starmie. Wallace and his Starmie has downed after getting attacked by some Beedrills, unfortunately.

They finally reached the downhill. However, some unfortunate event had to happen again. One of the participant that was riding on an Electrode starts rolling down to the hill with ridiculous speed. It suddenly crashed into a pitfall trap. Ash narrowed his eyes, there's only one group of idiots that uses pitfall trap to win a competition, "Those three Team Rocket idiots huh? Let's see if they still want to see Giovanni's face after I blasted them off once again."

Suddenly, the Electrode exploded. It incapacitate and injured several contestant, including Ash. Luckily, Ash and Lucario managed to use Aura Barrier around them, to reduce the explosion damage that coming after them. Ash muttered, "That was another close one."

The next place that they need to cross is the stone portion. The place is a large and long river with several stone that useful to cross the river. Ash noticed that Dario and his Dodrio are passing the river with ease. Ash said, "Ponyta, slow down, these stone is too sloppy for us to cross with this speed."

"**Okay Ash!"** Ponyta said with military accent. Ponyta slowed down as it starts jumping around the stone to pass them. Ash suddenly heard, "You need to conceal your aura power!" he looked around and saw Luxray and Lucario. Luxray is running with an Aura Step that Lucario made above the water. Ash blinked and shouted, "Not fair!"

"All due to love and war, my friend!" says Luxray with loud laugh and Russian accent. Ash sighed, he looked back and saw Brock and Onix had stopped, since Onix we're afraid of waters. He also saw a sinking Nidorino and its trainer.

Reaching the resting portion, Ash jumped off from there and starts feeding Ponyta with his Pokemon Food, "Here, this should help you to recover."

"**Thanks"** Ponyta yipped. It begins eating the food that Ash just gave to it. Ash noticed that Dario seems to have problem with Dodrio, "Hmm …" Ash hummed in thought, somehow he knew that Dario was behind all of this. He turned back and saw several participant has arrived to the resting portion. They begin feeding their Pokemon with foods.

Ash looked to Lucario, "Lucario, did you see anything strange in the previous portion?" Ash asked him. Lucario nodded, "Yes, that pitfall trap and some stuff around, I can see someone is behind this."

"Lucario, do you know anything about that pistol on your hostler?" Ash asked. Lucario pulled out the same pistol from his hostler, "This?"

"Yes, it was a Plasma Pistol. I found a broken Glock 86 back in Viridian City, so I decided to modify it as well as repairing it. It uses plasma bullet like my Plasma Gun, but that one is smaller and semi-automatic. Also, you better careful with the recoil and the safety trigger" Ash explained it to him. Lucario nodded and put the Plasma Pistol back in the hostler, "Understood."

Ash looked at the food bowl Ponyta used to eat food from. Seeing it was done, he said "Alright, let's go!" He jumped up on Ponyta. However, they froze when they heard a yell, "Team Rocket! Come on out now!" They looked at the source and saw Dario is yelling over the cliff.

"What the …" Lucario muttered in surprise. Suddenly, they heard a music playing, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off with the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Just then, Luxray charged the powerful Thunder attack to Team Rocket. Jessie and James managed to get out from the way. Meowth caught the hit and blasted off to the sky all alone, "MEOWTH BLASTING OFF EARLIER THIS TIME!"

"Poor Meowth, but we'll get him later" says James, "Go Weezing!"

"Arbork, go!" Jessie released her Pokemon. Suddenly, they heard a click. Ash turned and see Lucario aiming his Plasma Pistol to Team Rocket, "Now, are we going to end this in good way or bad way?"

"N-No! That's not what we meant!" Jessie said in fear. She has her hands up above her head, James seems to have the same fate as well.

"Take this!" Luxray shot the powerful yellow beam of electricity to Arbork and Weezing, fainting them. Luxray smirked, "Still … my streak still holds."

Ash ignored this, he noticed that Dario already leads the way. He yelled, "Go!" Ponyta starts running to the finish line. Leaving Lucario, Luxray and Misty behind.

Running to the finish line, Ponyta and Ash finally managed to catch up with Dario. Suddenly, Dario yelled, "Dodrio, use Peck on Ponyta!" Dodrio begins pecking Ponyta and Ash, "Argh!"

"Heh, pathetic!" Dario yelled, he smirked as he saw Ponyta starts to slow down at the moment. Suddenly, Ponyta begins glowing with bright glow. Ash smirked, he knew Ponyta would evolve soon enough, since he trained it quite significant. After the light died down, Ponyta had evolved into a Rapidash. Ash and Rapidash seems to get a lot faster than Dodrio, as they passed Dario and Dodrio, right before Ash and Rapidash crossed the finish line.

Rapidash stopped and gave a smirk to its 'trainer'. Ash yelled, "WE DID IT!"

"**Yeah! We did it Ash!"** Rapidash cheered. The referee yelled, "Ash Ketchum and Rapidash is the winner!"

Ash jumped down from Rapidash and hugged it. Rapidash smiled, it closed its eyes and begins nuzzling to Ash's chest. Meanwhile, Dario is angry, he pointed at Ash and yelled, "DODRIO! ATTACK THAT TRAINER!"

Ash quickly released the hug as Dodrio charged to him. Everyone yelled to dodge the attack, however, Ash stood still. Shockingly, Ash grabbed Dodrio's necks, stopping it dead, "You think you can use your Pokemon to attack me? Just want you to know that I'm pitying your Pokemon's life" Ash threw Dodrio to the sky and he jumped up. He flew above Dodrio and smashed it to the ground with Bone Rush. Then, he land on top of the welcome sign, "Pathetic" Ash said with mocking tone. He saw Dodrio already fainted on the crater. He dissolved the Bone Rush and jumped down to the ground.

"Congratulations Ash!" Zoroark/Lucario congratulated from his back. Ash yelped in surprise, not expecting the Illusion Pokemon to sneak behind him. Ash snapped from his shock quickly and grinned, "Thanks."

Ash saw Dario recalled his Pokemon and running for his life. Ash chuckled, "Hopefully that boy realized his mistake."

"**You should see the way you battle that Dodrio, you're just like Woosh! Then you did a boom then kapow!"** Diglett dramatically admired him. Ash chuckled, "You should see when Ho-oh and I spar together sometime."

* * *

**~{20:11 – 16 January 2002}~  
-[Laramie Ranch – Festival]-  
(Night)**

* * *

That night, the closing ceremony has just started. Everyone are enjoying themselves at the festival, once again. Lara has been crowned as the member of Laramie's Clan, something that Brock seems to love about.

"Hey" Ash turned around and see Lucario with Zoroark/Lucario. Lucario doesn't have the suit on his body and the device is on his paws, "Here, I think I already have fun with this suit."

"Having fun with the suit?" Ash teased and raised his eyebrow. Lucario nodded, "Back at the last portion, I actually shot several laser to the Rockets while Luxray blew them up to the sky. I also realized that this suit seems tighter than usual."

"Is it you that we're thinking the suit is tight or Zoroark trying to get that thing off from you?" Ash asked with a smirk. Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario blushed, "Here, take it" Lucario gave Ash the device. He put it in his backpack.

"Thank you" Ash replied, "Now let's enjoy this festival, we're going to rest in Lara's house today."

* * *

**~{15:25 – 28 January 2002}~  
-[Neon Town]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

Now here we can see our group walking around the Neon Town. Ash smiled, he remembers the very same moment he and his friends just have.

Days ago, they approached the Pokemon Preservation Area. Ash is almost arrested because he was accused for 'Pokemon Poaching' around the ranch. He managed to repay his mistake by helping the Ranger Jenny to kick Team Rocket out from the field. That time, it wasn't just the three idiots. It was Team Rocket grunts, armed with both Pokemon and weapons. Ash managed to use his machine to ambush the Team Rocket Poachers and defeated them. When Ranger Jenny counted the dead bodies, she said he killed over 30 Team Rocket grunts and still counting. Ranger Jenny also recognize Ash, since he was the one who helped Lance and Kanto Elite Four, back when they we're ambushed and almost captured by them. They also managed to meet a boy that was raised by a Kangaskhan named Tommy.

Other than that, Ash's friends are resting at the Pokemon Center while it happened.

The next thing that happens during their journey is when they reach the Safari Zone. The first time they met the owner wasn't pretty. It was when Ash is singing, then a man suddenly came and told them to shut up. Ash apologize to him and asked him what is his problem, which the man answered by pointing a revolver at him. The man introduces himself as Kaiser, the owner of the Pokemon Safari Zone. The group followed Kaiser and starts catching Pokemon at the Safari Zone that time. Ash managed to capture a Dratini, which he saved from Team Rocket that we're trying to capture it. Misty, Brock and Wallace, sadly, didn't capture any Pokemon. The Safari Zone owner we're surprised that he captured Dratini, Ash also explains that he found a Dragonair in the shore before capturing Dratini. Kaiser told him the legend of Dratini in the Safari Zone, which made Ash solemnly wants to release Dratini to the ranch again. His attempt however, stopped when Dratini insisted to join him. The argument ends with Ash winning over Dratini and reunite Kaiser with his long-lost Dragonair.

The next thing that happens is when Ash and his friends needs to cross the bridge to visit Sunnytown to rest. However, when they know that the bridge is getting renovation and only the Bike Road that was finished, they finally gave up and went to the nearest Pokemon Center. Misty also prompt to ask Ash to use his psychic power to teleport them, which he refused. He told her that Teleportation only can happen if you already know the place, but in this case, Ash didn't know what the place is looks like. When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, Ash and his friends found Nurse Joy in her worried state, she said that the Pokemon Center in Sunnytown needs an immediate medical attention for some certain Pokemon. Ash and his friends used this opportunity to use the Pokemon Center bike to cross the bridge. They also came across the biker gang that challenged them for a battle, which they easily defeated. Ash and his friends also came across an Officer Jenny that helped them to arrive at the Sunnytown Pokemon Center. In the end, Ash managed to give the medicine to Sunnytown's Nurse Joy.

The next thing that happens through days by days is when Ash and his friends came across with Duplica and her Ditto. Ash, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario managed to help Duplica's Ditto to transform in right way, since Zoroark's illusion and 'transformation' we're almost similar to Ditto. Ash and his friends succeed to help Duplica's Ditto. Of course everything have to be screwed when the three Team Rocket idiots appeared, they attempt to capture Ditto, which failed when Luxray appeared earlier and blast them off to the horizon. As a thank you gift, Duplica taught Ash and his friends how to imitate people. Also, Ash invent another device that would change outfits at will, which he succeeds while doing so. He called it, the Ciestis. It came from Cie and Vestis that means Switch Clothing in Latin.

The next thing is when Ash and his group arrived at the Pokemon Center. That time, the Pokemon Transporter we're having some weird bug or technical problem so Ash and the group can't deliver or transfer Pokemon at the moment. The main problem is when that Pokemon Center delivered a Pokemon to another Pokemon Center, the receiving Pokemon Center arrived with a different Pokemon. Ash also met Doctor Akihabara, the investor of Pokemon Transporter, which Ash immediately recognized right away. Ash explained his friends that he admired this guy that he was the best Computer Programmer in Kanto. Ash managed to showed him his skill in Computer by hacking to the main Pokemon Transporter protocol and firewall in attempt to destroy the virus, at the Pokemon Center computer! Ash had tried to delete the virus with his prototype program, but failed with unusual and strange reason. So Ash decided to move the virus to his flash drive and locked it in the Vault inside his RDM Storage for further investigation and experiment. However, when Ash sent into his RDM Storage, the familiar trio suddenly appeared from his RDM output. It was Jessie, James, Meowth and surprisingly a Porygon. Ash managed to blast it off the horizon again with Luxray's Charge Beam. When the event was done, Ash deduced that the computer refused to accept the erasing order because they cannot delete an animate object that came from the reality. Doctor Akihabara we're baffled and astounded with Ash's skillful in computer programming. He offers Ash to become his assistant, since he just made the smaller and simplified and smaller version of his 'Human Transporter' that transports human or object to the cyberspace program, which Ash accepts with some condition. Akihabara accepted his condition. The condition is that Ash will keep travelling and contact Akihabara every time he arrived at the Pokemon Center. Akihabara also accept the condition that he only can work as his part-time assistant, despite having to travel every day.

The next thing that happens is when Ash and his group came across a stranded Eevee. It was tied to a fence with a rope. When Ash tries to get the Eevee back to the owner, he found that it was owned by a young boy named Mikey. When they reach the place, Ash and his friends noticed that Mikey's brothers that forcing him to evolve his Pokemon. Ash explains them that Pokemon evolve when they think it was the time, like his Lucario and Luxray. Again, their happy union and party we're interrupted when Team Rocket tries to steal the Pokemon again. That time, Ash and his friends we're busy to take waters at the lake, which left Mikey and his three brothers to fight Team Rocket. Team Rocket managed to defeat his brothers, however, they we're defeated when Mikey's Eevee managed to use Charm and Tackle to Team Rocket. When Ash and his friends arrived, Eevee decided to evolve. When it was finished evolving, it evolve into Pokemon that wasn't usually native in Kanto, a Sylveon that Ash recognizes it. He told Mikey that Sylveon is a Fairy-Type, which strong against Dragon-type and won't receive any damage from Dragon-type attack. Ash and his friends are also allowed to mine at the Evolution Mountain, which leads Ash to obtain massive amounts of Evolution Stones and many other stone, but still, no Mega-Stone. Luckily, Ash came across Ice Rock and Moss Stone, something that not usually found in Kanto.

They also came across a Snorlax which awaken with Ash's Poke Flute. It was his father's Poke Flute that was gifted to him in his sixth's birthday. Turns out that Snorlax ends up eating thorns at the river. Ash and his friends decided to continue his journey, ignoring the eating Snorlax.

The next thing that happens when they we're travelling is when they arrived at Dark City. Ash and his friends we're caught in a gang war conflict. Fortunately, Ash and his friends managed to defeat the gangs by advancing and defeated them, making their leaders arrested in the police. Ash also came across two pistols that Ash recognized immediately, it was called Heckler &amp; Koch USP with .45 ACP bullet chamber and several magazines. Ash managed to snug it into his back, since it's not every day to find such weapon around the town. He knew it was legal for him to carry and fire weapons since Officer Jenny and Champion Lance allowed him. Besides, Team Rocket needs more than just Pokemon to catch him again, just in case.

The next thing that they came across is when they arrived at a town that was having a carnival. Ash met someone called Melvin that we're desperate with his performance with his Magic Show. Ash, Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario managed to help Melvin to do his tricks and succeed. So they departed with loads of money that they shared with Melvin. Aside from that, Luxray managed to found and blast Team Rocket off to the horizon again when they're trying to ruin the whole show.

The next thing that happens when they're travelling is when they arrived at the Mossgreen Village. Ash visited the village to buy several herbs for his chemical and experiments. He was challenged with a girl named Casandra, whose wants her Paras to evolve into Parasect. It was hard at the moment trying to evolve her Pokemon, since Paras was incredibly weak. Again, Team Rocket appeared to attack the group. Surprisingly this time, Paras managed to defeat Jessie's Arbork and James's Weezing with Stun Spore attack evolve into Parasect. And again, Luxray came out from the PokeBall and used Discharge, blasting Team Rocket off to the horizon. Casandra we're grateful with this, she gave Ash several Parasect Mushroom for his chemical supply, something that Ash is happy about.

Now here they are, walking at the Neon Town. Ash, Brock, Misty, Wallace and Gold are shocked at the sight of the big city, "Wow, this is amazing!" Brock said with slight smile.

"Yeah!" Gold muttered in surprise, "I never seen this kind of town even in thousands years of my life …"

"Maybe it's because you stayed in Johto for too long, Gold" Ash stated with smile. Gold turned to him and smiled with teasing look, "Aah … you always stayed in Pallet Town. This is your first time travelling outside Pallet Town, huh?"

Ash looked to Gold with same teasing look, "Well no, but this is the first time I visited this town. Is this your first time travelling around Kanto?"

"Well yes it is my first time travelling around Kanto, Ash" Gold said with teasing tone. Brock, Wallace and Misty looked to the couple, "Should we go to the Pokemon Center?" Brock said.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, we have some stuff to do" Ash said with smile. Brock, Misty and Wallace frowned, but obeyed anyway.

"Okay then, see you at the Pokemon Center" Brock muttered. They went to the Pokemon Center, leaving Ash, Gold and Lucario behind. Lucario looked to the couple, "What was this all about?"

Ash smiled, he pulled out Lucario's Pokeball and pointed it to him, "Lucario, return" He said. Lucario returned inside the PokeBall. Gold frowned, "Do you have something to talk about?"

"Well yes, Gold. I need to talk with you about something" Ash said in serious tone. His face suddenly turned into dead serious. Gold raised her eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Let's find some private place for us to talk" Ash said as he looked around. He looked to a Japanese restaurant nearby, "Let's go" Ash grabbed Gold's hand and start walking to the restaurant.

Gold blushed, she looked to his hand that we're holding her hand, '_Just like a love couple_' she remembered Lucario's comment about her affection to Ash.

* * *

**~{15:55 – 28 January 2002}~  
-[Neon Town – Restaurant]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

Later, we can see our couple sitting and staring to each other. Ash is staring to Gold with blank stare while Gold stared to him with small blush on her face. The waitress came to them, "To harōneonresutoran e yōkoso. Watashi wa, go chūmon o onegai toru koto wa dekimasu ka? (Hello and welcome to Neon Restaurant. Can I take your orders?)" She said with Japanese accent and language.

Ash blinked, he looked to the waitress and said, "Hai, watashitachiha, kudasai sushi setto o motte oyobi ine suru 2 bōrutai. ( Yes, we would like to have Sushi Set and two bowl of rice, please.)"

The waitress nodded and write his order, "Arigatō. Anata wa anata no aijin no tame no anata no nomimono to hātochokorēto no yōna 2tsu no ryokucha ga sukidesu ka?( Thank you. Would you like two green tea as your drink and Heart Chocolate for your mistress?)"

Ash and Gold blushed at the statement. Ash shook his head, "Watashi wa ocha o motte iru no ga daisukida. Shikashi, sono yōna seimei to chūmon o watashitachi ni iyagarase o shiyou to shinaide kudasai. Watashitachiha, ai no kappurude wa arimasen( I would love to have the tea. However, please do not attempt to harass us with such statement and order. We are not a love couple)" Ash shuttered with huge blush. He added, "Sukunakutomo, mada(At least not yet)."

The waitress noticed his hidden point. She blinked and bow down to them, "G-Gomen na sai! S-Sumimasen" She walked to the receptionist to indent his orders with mischievous smile on her face.

The couple stopped blushing. Gold looked to Ash and said, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to know that …" Ash trailed off, he tried to look for the words to end the awkward situation, "Uh … _Lucario! Help me!_" He said in aura link to Lucario.

"_Ah! So that's why you called me back to the PokeBall! You want to confess your feeling to her!_" Lucario yipped through the PokeBall. Ash blushed, "_Just help me dammit!_" Ash mentally snapped to him.

"_Alright! First, try to talk about romantic-related conversation_" Lucario stated. Ash frowned, "_What is that supposed to mean?_"

"Hello? Ash? Are you there?" Gold asked in concern. Ash snapped from his thought and looked to Gold. He immediately blushed upon seeing her gaze. Ash quickly apologized, "Aah … G-omen na sai. Anu … I uh … well, I just want to talk about something."

"About what?" Gold asked with same curious gaze. Ash gulped, "Umm …"

The condition we're back to the awkward situation. The waitress came with the ordered food on her hand and another waiter on her side. She placed the food on the table while the waiter placed the chopsticks and rice bowls. The waitress came close to Ash and whispered, "Koun(Good luck)" She placed a flower on the table.

They walked away, leaving the couple alone once again. Ash spoke, "Umm … let's eat" they grabbed the chopstick and begin eating the food.

"_Lucario, what should I do?! What should I do?! I can't talk to her like this!_" Ash mentally shouted. From the aura link could heard several chuckle, "_Ash, just go with your instinct._"

"_What?! But I can't do that?!_" Ash mentally shouted.

"_Yes you can. Just talk about various conversation to keep you distracted from your uh … awkward situation_" Lucario stated with mental chuckle. Ash sighed, he stared to Gold.

Gold caught the stare. They blushed and looked away, "uh …" Ash and Gold shuttered. Ash forced himself to stare to her and said, "There's something I have to tell you, Gold."

"Y-Yes?" Gold said while trying to hide her blush. Ash cleared his throat, "Umm … I just want to talk about things."

"Okay …" Gold said awkwardly as she continue eating. Ash continue eating the food as well. He spoke, "So, what's on your mind today?"

"Just thinking about someone" Gold quickly stated. She immediately realized what she just said, then, she blushed. Ash frowned and said, "Who are you thinking of?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about someone's personality" Gold quickly stated as she tried to hide her blush, again. Ash blinked, "What kind of person do you interested with?"

"W-Well …" She inquired, "I'm thinking about someone that's smart, kind-hearted, wise, handsome, and … well, not a human" She said with slight blush. Ash stopped eating and looked down, "_She doesn't like me …_"

"_Ash, you're not a human, you're a Renegade_" Lucario reminded. Ash blinked, "Oh yeah …" he muttered under his breath, then continue eating the food.

After they finished eating the food. Gold sighed in relief, "Aah … It's been a long time since we eat luxury foods, don't we?"

"Yeah" Ash stated with chuckle. He noticed the paper that attached to the flower. He took the paper and noticed it's the bill, "450.000 Pokedollars … Good thing it's worth it" Ash muttered under his breath. Ash looked to the flower, "Well … nothing's wrong with this, right?" he muttered again.

Gold had just finished eating when Ash put the flower on the table in front of her. Gold stared at the flower, "Is this for me?" Gold asked with blush. Ash smiled and nodded, "Yes. I heard you like flowers, so you should like that one."

"Thank you" Gold said with passionate smile. She took the flower and attached it on her hair, "How do I look?"

"You look great" Ash quickly said. He suddenly remembered the bill, "Oh, I think we should go now."

"Why so hurry?" Gold curiously asked. Ash pulled out his wallet and put 450.000 PokeDollars on the table on the bill paper, "Brock, Misty and Wallace are waiting for us, right? You don't want to make them waiting for too long, don't you?"

Gold blinked and nodded, "Of course" They stood from their seat and walked out from the restaurant. While walking, Gold wrap her hands around his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Ash blushed, he looked to Gold and said, "W-What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Gold said. Unknown to him, Gold had succeed to hide her massive blush. '_Just like a couple_' Gold thought about Lucario's statement again.

"_Good job Gold, that's a start_" Gold heard a feminine voice through the aura link. She smiled and replied, "_Thank you Zoroark._"

* * *

**~{09:17 – 30 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Later, here we can see our group walking around the Grandpa Canyon. Ash looked around and see many people carrying pickaxe and shovel. Brock said, "What are they doing here?"

Suddenly, Gary appeared in front of them, "You don't know? Of course Ashy-boy won't know about the place."

"What are you doing here Gary?" Ash asked, he noticed that Gary is wearing an outfit that looked like a cowboy, also he have pickaxe on his shoulder.

"I'm just here to mine the Fossil Rush and look for Pokemon fossil" Gary said with mocking tone. Ash groaned, "I'm _sure_ you're going to find one, Gary."

"Oh please!" Gary arrogantly stated, not noticing the sarcasm comment, "I bet you won't find one, ahahahahaah! Smell ya later Ashy-Boy!" then, Gary walked away. Ash sighed, he needs to beat Gary a peg or two, "That would go well if Gary doesn't know what are we planning to."

"Gary doesn't know much things than us Ash" Brock replied with matter-of-fact tone, "Sure he's arrogant, but you are far more experienced than anyone here."

"Thanks Brock" Ash replied. He looked around and see many people around here mining with their pickaxe. Ash sighed, "I guess there's no worth to try."

Gold said, "You want to mine for the fossils?" she asked. Ash nodded, "Well, I would like to give it a try."

Ash and his friends begin walking to the top of the canyon. Suddenly, they heard a voice, "What's taking those two so long?"

They turned to the source and found a familiar Meowth standing at the higher cliff. He didn't notice they we're staring at him, "Humans, the only thing you can get paid on but they always undependable."

"Tada!" someone shouted. Suddenly, they saw the Team Rocket duo appeared from the rock, "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" They sat on the stone, "To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce evil of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to-" their motto we're cut off when Meowth pulled out a hammer out from nowhere and hit both Jessie and James, "Cut the motto, I ordered you two clowns to put the dynamite to the mine like you supposed to!"

Jessie abruptly took the hammer and, "Wrong again, furball!" she hit Meowth to the wall, making the wall crack.

"Of course we planted the dynamite!" Jessie said in stern tone.

"Once we blew up the Grandpa Canyon, we've to scoop up the Poke Fossils!" James continued with matter-of-fact tone. Meowth slowly recovered from his 'hard' conversation, "Next time I'll make fossils out of you!"

"Did you hear that?" Wallace whispered. Ash nodded, he turned to Lucario and said, "Scan their aura signature. I want to track them down to Rocket Headquarter later" Lucario nodded and closed his eyes. His appendages raised, notifies them that he was using aura.

"They're going to blow up the whole canyon!" says Wallace.

"All people here in the canyon will get on the blast!" Brock stated. Ash paled for short second, which noticed by Gold, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just remembering some memories" Ash replied, "We have to stop them!"

"Right, you go to that way while I'm going to tell Officer Jenny!" Misty yelled. Ash nodded, "Alright, Gold, Lucario, follow me!" then, they temporarily split into two group. Ash, Lucario and Gold ran to Meowth's position and yelled, "STOP!"

Jessie, James and Meowth turned, only to see the angry trio, "Oh it's that pests again!"

"Always messing up our plan!" Jessie yelled. Luxray suddenly busted out from his PokeBall, "Really? We'll I'm going to-"

"Wait! Don't do that" Ash yelled, "You can light the fuse if you shock them now."

"It's already too late!" Meowth said with matter-of-fact tone, "The fuse is already went!" They stared in horror as the burning fuse starts to dissipate. Ash groaned, "Follow it! Lucario use Ice Punch!" Ash yelled. Lucario ran to the fuse, only to miss right after the fuse went down to the hill. Lucario followed the fuse, trying to reach it, with Ash, Luxray and Gold following behind. Also, Luxray didn't forgot to give little shock to the poor Meowth.

"Arbork go!" Jessie released her Pokemon.

"Weezing, go! Keep that fuse lit!" James released his Pokemon. They begin chasing after Ash and his Pokemon group. While running, Ash yelled, "Keep running Lucario!"

"I'm trying to!" Lucario shouted, "But that fuse was fast!"

Few minutes of running later, James yelled, "Weezing, sludge attack, now!" However, before Weezing could attack them, James suddenly tripped on a rock, which continues to hit Jessie, Meowth and other Pokemon. They suddenly turned into huge pile of rolling ball.

"Huh?" Ash, Luxray and Zoroark/Lucario said in confusion. They turned back and see the rolling ball of idiots, heading at them. Ash shouted, "Oh Crap!" Then, they we're hit by the huge ball and starts rolling with them.

They keep rolling for couple of minutes. Then, their rolling we're over after they jumped off the cliff. They crashed on the ground where the dynamites we're located. Things gets even worst when the fuse is already near the dynamites, "Dammit! This is why I hate using Gun Powder!" they tried to uncurl themselves. However, no avail. Luxray managed to get out from the pile and shot a powerful Thunder attack in panic.

Everyone paled at the sight. Ash shouted, "Everyone! Take cover!" then, the dynamite blew up. The ground below the 'group' begins to crack and opened, revealing a hidden cave from below. Ash and the others fall into the hole. Unfortunately, the cliff around the hole collapsed, covering the entire hole. Lucario and Gold managed to jump out from the hole before they fall into the deep darkness.

"Ash!" They shouted. They watched in horror as the hole finished being covered with the rocks.

* * *

**~{13:22 – 30 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon – Unknown Cave]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

Inside the cave, Ash can be seen lying down next to the unconscious Luxray. The Team Rocket trio and their Pokemon are also unconscious. Ash stirred and groaned in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and muttered, "Where are we?"

Slow but surely, everyone starts recovering from the injuries and brought back to their consciousness, "Where are we?" James asked. Ash replied, "That's what I just asked few seconds ago!"

"I think we're down at the center of the canyon" Meowth deduced. Ash and Luxray slowly stood from the ground. Ash turned to Luxray, "You have to careful the next time you're trying to help, Luxray."

Luxray looked down in apology, "Sorry" He muttered. Meowth continued, "This is a cave. The dynamite must've blew the whole roof in where we are in. We must've buried very deep inside the racks."

"BURIED?!" Jessie and James shouted in the same time. They pointed at Ash, "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?! The reason why we're here is because you planted those dynamites!" Ash retaliated. Luxray groaned, "Calm down! Blowing your tops isn't going to get us out from here. The only way out here is blocked!" Luxray looked at the top. Everyone gasped and paled in realization.

"Hmm" James crossed his arm. Jessie asked, "James, you sounds like you have an exit for our problem!" says Jessie in excited tone. James looked at her and said, "We're doomed."

Jessie smacked his face. Suddenly, Ash heard something. He shushed, "Did you hear that?"

It was sounds more like a crying sound. Ash eyes widened, "No … I thought they only exist in Raccoon City."

"Raccoon City?" Jessie repeated in questioning tone. Meowth replied, "Years ago, Racoon City was infected with chemical that turns people into undead. If the undead bites you, you will become one of them except Pokemon. That was one of Team Undead syndicates."

Before they could reply, Ash pulled out his USP. He put a flashlight on that gun yesterday, "Careful, I have a feeling that Racoon City incident isn't going to be the only one place that undead was exist" He said. He turned the flashlight, only saw in horror of several dead bodies of Rocket grunts. Jessie, James and Meowth we're horrified with this, "Oh no!"

"Jessie, James, return your Pokemon, Now!" Ash ordered, he recalled Luxray back inside the PokeBall. Jessie and James obeyed, they recall their Pokemon back inside the PokeBall. Suddenly, James saw one of the grunts moving. He approached it and tries to carry it, "Come on, are you okay?"

That time, Ash didn't notice this. He put his pistol on his back and pulled out another weapon from his backpack. It was MP5 sub machine gun with barrel that shoots 9 millimeter bullets. Ash looked at James and gasped, he quickly put his backpack on and pulled James right before the 'thing' could bite him. James glared at him, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Look" Ash said. James backed off and looked at several dead bodies that starts to slowly rise from their dead. Jessie, James and Meowth gasped in horror, while Ash just pointed his weapon to the zombie, "This just like some horror movies!"

"Unfortunately this one is made of the real life one" Ash said. He shot one bullet to the zombie's head. He looked back and said, "Let's go back, you don't want to get eaten alive, don't you?"

Suddenly, one of them managed to grab Meowth and bites him, "AARRGGHH!" Ash shot several bullets to the zombie. It dropped Meowth as it collapsed with its head exploded, notifies them that it was dead. Ash looked at Meowth, "Luckily, these viruses won't affect Pokemon. They only affect hum-" However, his speech we're cut off when Meowth starts to shape-shift, in biological way, "I guess not."

Ash, Jessie and James backed off when Meowth starts too turned into, surprisingly, a dog. Ash groaned, "This is Raccoon City all over again!" He begins shooting the 'dog', killing it. Jessie starts to drop some tears, "M-Meowth!"

"N-No!" James yelled in fear. Ash shouted to them, "Shut up! Your Meowth is dead and we're next if we don't RUN!" they begin running to either direction, leaving the undead away.

* * *

**~{14:56 – 30 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon – Unknown Cave]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

Now here we can see our 'group' walking around the cave while looking for a way out. Ash put a silencer and flash light to his sub machine gun so other of those 'things' won't notice them when Ash kills one of them. Jessie is now silently crying over her dead friend while James trying to comfort her, "I don't understand … why are this happened to us? We're not paid for this."

"Sssh … its fine Jessie …" James assured her while hugging her. Jessie smiled and said, "Thanks … for comforting me …"

"It is fine … what are friends for?" James said. Jessie kissed his cheek, which leads James to blush. Suddenly, Ash stopped. He pointed to weapon over the far end of the cave. James asked, "Is it one of them again?"

"No, did you notice the terrain change?" Ash asked. Jessie and James looked around and replied, "Well yeah … this terrains seems getting flatter every time we walked."

"Yes. I'm suspicious that this is an abandoned Team Undead underground base … but what are Team Rocket grunts doing here?" Ash asked. Jessie seems to know something, "Y-You know, months ago, many Rocket grunts we're sent to Grandpa Canyon to investigate any possible Pokemon to capture. However, we never get any report about the finding or even knowing the grunts condition. When we go to investigate this place, they already disappeared."

"I'm not surprised if they found a cave deep down here, enters it and turned into one of them with few of their Pokemon turned into Hellhound" Ash replied, "The thing you saw happened to Meowth is a fast transformation between Pokemon into Hellhound. It wasn't surprising that the virus mutates that quick, except how extremely rare that Pokemon can turn into Hellhound."

"What was the virus name anyway? I forgot what did boss mentioned us about it" James hummed in concern. Ash turned to them and said, "It was called Element 115 virus. All I know that Team Undead trying to conquer the world by creating the biological weapons, which leads the rivalry between Team Rocket and Team Undead. The Team Undead realized that the virus cannot be controlled nor commanded and would lead the world to destruction. So their hideout was destroyed by those 'things' that apparently, located in Raccoon City."

"I see …" James muttered in understanding, "But what do you mean extremely rare? How can Meowth turned into one of those?"

"There's only one in one trillion changes that a Pokemon infected with Element 115 would turn into Hellhound" Ash replied, "I rarely seen Hellhound ever since that Raccoon City incident, the only Hellhound I've seen before is at Raccoon City."

"Y-You're one of the survivor of Racoon City?" James asked with shocked expression. Ash nodded, "Yes, and you better be quiet about this or else I have to kill both of you to keep your mouth shut."

Jessie and James gulped. Ash looked around and said, "Let's get going, I don't want any of those catch up with us" With that, Ash and his 'friends' continues walking to the cave.

Walking around the cave, they noticed that the cave slowly turned into a hall as they passed. Ash eyes suddenly caught something, "What was that?"

Ash blinked, he took more notice to the device. It looked like a strapped minigun, standing with four 'legs' and an ammo box attached on its side. From the looks of it, it was broken. Ash sighed, "Thank Mew it was broken" He approached the 'Minigun' and observed it, "This thing can be useful for later."

"What is that?" Jessie asked. Ash quickly answered her, "This is a Sentry Gun. Back in Kanto, I saw various Sentry Gun around Kanto Military Base, this one is M1920 type from Kanto design and build for seven point sixty two barrels" He said. He looked at the ammo box and found it empty, "Someone must've been here, it's impossible that a broken Sentry Gun could found anywhere around this canyon without anyone putting it here."

"Finally someone is here!" James exclaimed. Ash quickly slapped him, "Shut up" Ash hissed, "Do you want any of those undead coming after us again?"

James violently shook his head. Ash sighed, "Good, now give me some minutes while I'm trying to check this thing" Ash replied. He checked the battery at the sentry, "Great, the battery's out. This thing won't work at all unless I found a battery."

Ash carried it and fold the Sentry Gun, then he put it inside his backpack. Ash said, "Let's go. We might find something useful here."

While walking, Ash asked them, "Why are you wearing white Team Rocket outfit? All Team Rocket grunts I know is wearing a black outfit, not white."

"Well …" James was hesitated, "We're not actually 'part' of Team Rocket."

Ash sighed, "I knew that."

Jessie gave him a disbelieving look, "How did you know that?"

"Your recognition" Ash simply replied, "You didn't recognize me, years ago I was part of Team Rocket myself, in Science Division."

"Really?" James raised his eyebrow, almost screaming on top of his lung, "You're in Team Rocket too?"

"Well … used to be and forced to" Ash simply replied, "I was forced to join Team Rocket and work in their Science Division, since then, Team Rocket never failed in any attempt for device experiment because of me."

"Since then, almost every single Team Rocket grunts recognized me ever since I started my journey" Ash replied, "But what do you mean by 'not actually part of Team Rocket'?"

"Well … here's the thing twerp" James was hesitated, "Team Rocket we're divided into two groups, the groups we're working on is the group that was loyal to Giovanni" Ash groaned when he heard the name Giovanni.

"The second group was commanded by Team Rocket elites that betrayed the boss. We're having a war between those groups that called themselves Team Neo Rocket. They wore almost the same outfit like us, except the clothes we're black with red R sign on it" James continued. Ash sighed, "Does Giovanni still the same?"

"No" James shook his head, "The boss we're depressed, since those elites apparently was his friends. We're trying to help him, since the cause was the Fall of Team Rocket years ago, by Pokemon Master Red."

Ash winced after he heard they mentioned his father's name. Ash decided to silent. Minutes later, James asked, "What about you?"

"Me?" Ash asked, which James replied with a nod, "We told you our story, what about you?"

"Well, I'm just a regular 15 years old trainer that started about months ago" Ash simply replied, "I was kidnapped and forced to join Team Rocket when I was ten and trapped in Raccoon City incident at eleven when trying to escape Giovanni."

"Since then, I scratched my skill in weaponry, assassination skill and martial arts, just in case if this kind of problem happens again" Ash explained to them. James slowly nodded, "What does kills you makes you stronger."

"Gee, you think?" Ash sarcastically said, "In this case, we'll be damned if one of us turned into one of them."

"But how did you know if someone will turn into one of those creeps?" Jessie asked in sad tone.

Ash was hesitated, "They … I mean, their skin will start to pale in the first hour, then the second hour their eyes starts to change. Their behavior slowly changed, like getting unfocused, almost not fearing anything, and many others. At the final stage is when they down to unconscious and rise to turn into one of them."

Jessie and James gasped, "Th-That was horrible."

"Yeah …" Ash eyes narrowed to the front, he saw a larger field there, "Come on, I think I found something."

* * *

**~{17:22 – 30 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon – Unknown Temple]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

Reaching the place, Ash and his 'friends' gasped in awe, "Whoa …"

What they saw is a strange temple that has many patterns around them. It looked like a giant pyramid inside a giant cave. Ash noticed, there's no undead around the corner. Ash said, "This place looks safe, let's find anything useful here so we can get out."

* * *

**(1) - ITO Suit from Fallout**  
**(2) - Laser Pistol from Fallout**


	13. Chapter 11: The Cannon Fodder

**Hello again people! Welcome to 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire' ! If you are reading this ... then you should probably notice that this story is in HIATUS for almost one month.**

**Mew: That's right. Sadly, Author have too many works in this Christmas ... speaking of which, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Latios: Yeah! By the way, aren't we going to read the review first before watching this?**

**Author: Yup, thanks for reminding me. Lucario?**

**Lucario: Hmm ... the first review is from a random guest called itself 'Im The Hardest' he said: "This is a VERY important question to ask you said this in some chpaters i did not remember its about ash you aaod ash will be turned 11 when he finishes indigo league wheerree now u from uuhhmm... this whaa... im soo.. crazy whahaha... and today his age is 15 what the... never mind anyway thats my hardest question when u update i give you more whaahhaha ok im done 'Gets a knife and stabs myself bleeds to death' with the last sentence I spoke "death is only the beginning... uuuggghhh..." and dead no im just messing with you anyway answer the question will ya"**

**Mew: ... I have NO idea what are you talking about. First of all, teenager will be given Pokedex when he/she was 15 years old.**

**Author: From what I put up together in your review ... do you ask me, why?**

**Latios: I think he means why did you let people owns Pokemon when they are 15 years old.**

**Author: Yes, I mean that one. Anyway, there are many reasons why I make kids and teenagers are allowed to become trainers at 15 years old.**

**Mew: The first reason is because of their responsibility. Compared with the canon, Pokemon Trainers that are 10 years old doesn't have a real responsibility to handle complex trouble. For instance, Ash being dense and hard-headed?**

**Author: I don't like dense and hard-headed people. It just makes them hard to get tricked and pranked about.**

**Mew: Author!**

**Author: Okay ... anyway, for another reason is because of their Navigating skill. If I remember, in canon, Brock is 15 years old, right?**

**Mew: That's right.**

**Author: Ash can't navigate the road using a map, so ...**

**Mew: Let's just get to the point. To put it blunt, we don't like it.**

**Author: Umm ...**

**Mew: We don't like kids running around the wild with powerful creature that has a possibility of getting killed by one of those creatures that we call Pokemon. I mean, who in the Distortion World would allow uneducated 10 years old -with no experience- going out from his/her hometown for Pokemon Journey?! It's just like sending your own child to the depth of hell!**

**Author: Alright, that's enough Mew. Anyway, Lucario?**

**Lucario: This one is from a Guest. He said: "Hi ya there me here i just wanna say that was a good chapter and i felt aahh kind of sad that you removed 'Experiment of Failture' I kind a like that but you discontinued :( and removed but its ok u said that was kind aahhh unpopular... but its ok what is done is done. ANYWAY KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK FOR THIS FANFIC."**

**Author: Oh, so you noticed huh? I removed that story since I'm going to rewrite it. End of conversation ... Next.**

**Lucario: This one is from a guest called 'Lady R' she said: "Water is weak against grass. My apologies, however, I believe you are looking at those resistant against instead of effective against grass types. Fire, bug, flying, ice, and poison are generally strong against grass types (unless said grass type has duel typing like paras, bug/grass), while ground, electric, water, and rock types are generally weak against grass types. Most of the battle was fine but the first one against tangelo does not work too well. Sorry. The rest of the chapter on the other hand was splendid! I can imagine the beauty of the fire attacks used and the battle with Sabrina was riveting. Good work and I do hope you do not become discouraged as too many do. This has become a favorite of mine."**

**Author: Hmm ... I'm gonna have to fix that again. Speaking of which, you should look at Chapter 10. I have the 'Ho-oh the Gold' problem solved. Thanks for the information by the way.**

**Mew: And don't worry about us. We take positive and negative response as a compliment. For people that giving us negative reviewers ... thank you for noticing us about our mistakes in our story-writing. For the positive reviewers, thank you, I- I mean, we appreciate your compliment.**

**Lucario: Alright. The next one is from 'Cause I'm Happy' He said: "Interesting the start of love for Ash K. And Ho-oh i mean like starting to courting... and zombies well thats nice and ofcourse the special skills of Ash K. in inventions, guns and many more ok... for the rev. the courting between ash and gold that was romantic and wow japaness res.? thanks for the translation by the way i hope the 2 will tell each others feelings ,cause they don't know that they have the same feelings and next the zombies 'yeah walking dead' for a while wow never expected that you change the tunnel of live fossel pokemons into some old base with zombies hhhhmmm... i think that you are starting a relation between Jessie and James by the poor Meowth died i mean live i mean whhaa.. half dead and half alive and what the hell mutations and a temple i wonder what will happend in the temple... anyway good chap. I mean excellent chapter that was awsome and scarry when you read the mutation process ... thats all and Good Night to you 2in Phil. Its 10:21 pm when you post this chap. Happy :-)"**

**Author: Ohohohooho ... Did I mention something about Meowth? Should I put Rocketshipping too in this fanfiction?**

**Mew: About Meowth ... there will be more mysteries about the temple. You should see in this chapter that he's still alive.**

**Lucario&amp;Author*Latios: MEW!**

**Mew: Ups ...**

**Lucario: *Sigh* The next one is from 'MasterZhwin' he said: "****Your story is full of grammar issues:**  
** "AMAZING FOLKS! THIS DUO SURE UNIQUE!" **  
** In that sentence there should be an is between sure and unique. **  
** Gary should have said "well yeah, I am, why?" not "well yeah I do, why?"**

**Author: Huh? That's strange. Gary said that line in the canon Anime. Anyway, I actually follow some canon Anime script at some empty spot and follow some story line in the Canon Anime. So if you saw some mistakes in this story, it probably coming from the Canon Anime I watched. Or me.**

**Mew: Thanks for pointing it. We'll fix that later. Next.**

**Lucario: Some same reviews from 'Mewtwo23' and 'Zylonzillia'. They mentioned something about Ash and Ho-oh pairing.**

**Author: For Mewtwo23 ... that mistake has been fixed. Try to check the first paragraph in Chapter 10.**

**Latios: And for 'Zylonzillia' ... it reminds me one of the lyrics from a music called 'Bye Bye Beautiful' from 'Nightwish'. It says "... They used to love. having so much to lose ..."**

**Author: Oh no you don't!**

**Latios: ... Oh, I understand.**

**Lucario: The next one is from 'Guest Q' He ... I mean She said: "I smell Xenomorphs."**

**Author: Sorry, but I don't really like Xenomorphs. It's not like I hate aliens, but I just don't like Xenomorph form. I mean-**

**Mew: Author ... you're rambling again.**

**Author: Oh ... sorry. Anyway, next.**

**Lucario: The next one is from 'Zystar140' he said: "Hey Bondinglucario, its me Zystar140 again. And as always good story. The bit where meowth died had me a little shocked where i thought that team rocket wouldn't be team rocket without meowth but that made my sister literaly cry ( yes we read together.) and the parring with ash and gold was good, althought i expect an outrage from ho-oh. And with the romNce scenes you might want to slow down things a bit more for some people to understand. Anyways good story and talk to you on the next chapter."**

**Author: When did I kill Meowth? *Smiling Innocently***

**Mew: ... you're a lunatic.**

**Author: Aw, come on! Anyway, about Meowth ... there will be some more twist going on, so I'll be the REAL GOD in this story. And a bit breaking-the-fourth-wall thing will happen in this chapter.**

**Latios: And thank you for the compliment for the romantic scene. I'm the one who instruct Author to make one.**

**Author: Shut up and Next.**

**Lucario: This one is from 'muzafarmansoor97' he said: "excellent work. I am noticing it from a while that you are making more and more gap between ash and his friends. You shouldn't do that. This was a great, great and great chapter."**

**Author: Thank you. And sorry about that. I've been reading too many betrayal story in this Fanfiction, yet, too many of them are abandoned or in HIATUS for long time.**

**Mew: Yeah. Thanks for giving us the notice, through.**

**Author: Next.**

**Lucario: this one came from 'Adjuster' he said: "****Now Resident Evil and Aliens vs Predator came into the mix well everyone is screwed except for Ash and anyone close to him"**

**Author: Aliens vs Predator? Sorry for my manner, but did you read the wiki? Hellhound exist in Call of Duty and the zombies are like 'Resident Evil' but use the mixed version of 'Call of Duty: Black Ops' and 'Resident Evil' back-story in this fiction. And uh ... no. When I mentioned Ash is a psycho from kill-or-killed Underworld, I also mention his over-protective behavior. BUT! Like what people said, nobody is perfect.**

**Mew: So there will be some twist happened to Ash's friends. But don't worry about that, it'll take a long way to go before that twist happened.**

**Author: Next.**

**Lucario: this one is from 'MightyShinyMew' he said: "****Man this chapter is EXTREM!**  
** Ash is the ultimate killing machine! And btw you kinda mixed left 4 dead, 007 and some other awesome things. I wouldnt be surprised if at some point vampires would show up.**  
** Anyways very nice chappy and please continue with those plot-twists X) have a nice week team bondinglucario!"**

**Author: Vampires huh ... now you mentioned it. In some fanfiction, there are mentioned something called ... Weremon.**

**Mew: A Pokemon version of Werewolf. And don't even think it wouldn't exist in this story.**

**Author: By the way, the next chapter after this one will give some explaining for this chapter. Since this chapter is kinda 'rushed' in Story-side, I delayed the back-story to Chapter 12**

**Latios: And I'm going to answer one of my favorite writer, 'Latios4ev3r' !**

**Author: Your ... favorite?**

**Latios: Well, he has my name on his nickname, so ...**

**Mew: You know what? if you can, answer it.**

**Latios: Okay! The writter said : "Nice, Pokemon/Fallout/Black ops? I usually don't see that in a story because most of the time it would be shoved down my throat,but you were able to pull it off well. Also, was Ho-oh transformed at the restaurant? Or was she just as is?"**

**Mew: First of all, Ho-oh is transformed in the Restaurant. There's no way in hell that Ho-oh could fit inside the restaurant in her real form.**

**Latios: For the crossover compliment, thank you! We'll try our best!**

**Lucario: ... That's all the reviews that catch my eye.**

**Author: wait, there's other one ...**

**Lucario: This one?**

**Author: Yeah. This one is from 'Lord Metallex' he said: "I like the story, but why are you adding zombies to it.**  
** Giratina:And when are you going finish writing.**  
** SHUT UP GIRATINA!"**

**Latios: Actually ... this story is already finished. We just beta-read and change some stuff there and there.**

**Mew: Also, please take note that there are some references to 'Portal' and 'Megaman Battle Network'**

**Author: Ohohoho ... so you figured out the reason why I placed Ash as Professor Akihabara's Part-time assistant huh?**

**Latios: Dude! You're too blunt to these people! Do you want to spill the spoiler?**

**Author: Uh ... No?**

**Latios: Exactly. Now shut up and let's watch/read this story!**

**Lucario: Alright!**

**Author: Lucario. Ready, Jack in!**

**Lucario&amp;Mew&amp;Latios: ...**

**Author: Uups ... I think I've played 'Megaman Battle Network' too many times already. Oh well, let's start the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Cannon Fodder**

* * *

**~{17:27 – 30 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon – Unknown Temple]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

Here we can see our favorite hero, Ash Ketchum, climbing onto the pyramid with Jessie and James following behind. Jessie and James are hugging with each other, looking depressed and trapped with trauma of violence. Ever since they lost their certain talking Meowth, they looks very depressed, added with the condition they are in, they're forced to work together at that time.

"I wonder if those grunts we're sent in purposes" Ash muttered, "This just makes our trip to escape from this cave even harder."

"Well, c-can we b-borrow some of your weapons?" James asked hesitantly. Ash looked at him with deadpan look. James quickly shake his hands, "its fine if you don't want to!"

Ash sighed, "I think you're trusted enough to handle a weapon" Ash gave him his MP5, "Here, try to not waste the ammunition. I don't have many nine millimeters bullets in my backpack."

James nodded, he took the weapon and looked around. Ash pulled out his USP and continue climbing up to the stairs.

Reaching the top, Ash saw four pillars that has several strange patterns. He also saw something in the center, it's a stone table with strange stone in it. Ash gasped, it looked like strange yellow square stone with spiral at the center. Ash quickly walked to the stone and said, "This is Mega Stone!"

"Mega-Stone?" James asked curiously.

"None of your business" Ash replied sternly. James gulped as Jessie looked to him and shrugged.

Ash grabbed the Mega-Stone from the table and putted it inside his backpack. He said, "Now, let's look for the way out here" then, he walked to the other end to see the other side of the pyramid. Reaching there, he gasped. Jessie and James noticed this, they asked, "What's wrong?"

"You better look at this" Ash muttered. They looked each other before shrugging, then, they came to the other side as well. Reaching there, Jessie and James eyes widened, "No …"

What they saw is thousands of Kabutops, Kabutos, Omynates, Omastars and an Aerodactyl, blissfully sleeping without care for the world.

It reminds Ash of the Team Rocket Headquarters. He remembered how Team Rocket grunts abusing their Pokemon for training and how they treat Pokemon like. Remembering it seems to bring the urge to shoot Jessie and James dead.

"Ash, are you okay?" James asked with concerned look. Ash snapped from his thought and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"You have that strange smile on your face just now" James replied with concern. Ash blinked, he must've smirking while thinking about many possibilities to obtain as many information as possible from these two idiots.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry. By the way …" Ash smiled, he whispered, "Come on, let's try not to scream here, okay? There's a cave over there, and I think that's the way out" Ash pointed at the cave over where the ancient Pokemon are sleeping.

They gulped. Slowly but surely, they avoided the sleeping ancient Pokemon while trying to reach the other cave.

* * *

**~{17:52 – 30 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon – Unknown Cave]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

Minutes later, they already inside the cave for search for the way out. Suddenly, James said, "Hey, isn't this was the place we have started?"

"Oh yeah …" Ash muttered in realization. He looked up and noticed the very same stone racks that buried them inside there. Suddenly, they heard a voice, "Ash!"

"Misty? Brock?" Ash asked in confusion. Suddenly, one of the rocks we're opened, showing the sun that they've thought they would never see again. Ash smiled, "Brock!"

"Ash!" Brock yelled. He threw a rope to below, "Grab the rope! Let us get you up there! And is that a weapon?"

Ash knew he mentioned James for carrying his weapon, since he hide his pistol behind his back, "Long story, I'll tell you later" Ash replied. He looked at Jessie and James, "Okay, I want you to get up there first. I need to do something, first."

Jessie and James didn't hesitate. They quickly grabbed the rope and begin climbing out from the cave. Right after Jessie and James reached the top. They suddenly heard a scream. Ash managed to look in flash right before something grabbed him and flew out from the cave. Accidently, Ash dropped his pistol in the cave.

* * *

**~{18:11 – 30 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Ash looked at his carrier. It's an Aerodactyl. Ash yelled, "Let me go! Lucario use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario heard it from below and shot the powerful Aura Sphere to the flying Aerodactyl. He managed to hit the Aerodactyl, which leads it to release Ash in the progress. Ash grabbed Aerodactyl's tail while in midair and threw it to the ground, much to everyone's shock.

However, Ash didn't finish there. He formed a Bone Rush on his hands and flew down to the Aerodactyl. He hit it twice, making it faint. Ash smiled, "Now, you're mine!" Ash pulled out a PokeBall and threw it to Aerodactyl, "Go PokeBall!"

The Pokeball hit the fainted Aerodactyl. It shake once … twice … third … and dinged, confirming it was captured. Ash smiled, he took the PokeBall and did the pose, "Alright … I got … Aerodactyl!" with Lucario and Gold following behind, "That's right!"

They approached Ash and said, "You better explain some stuff, Ash" Misty said with so-called menacing tone. Before Ash could reply, a Jigglypuff suddenly appeared and begin to use Sing. Ash managed to protect Gold and Lucario with his aura to keep themselves awake while many other people in their surrounding including Brock, Misty and Wallace.

Ash grinned, he opened his MCRD and dialed someone, "Leon … Yes, I found them … Nobody got infected except Team Rocket, and they was here … yeah, they're all dead … Grandpa Canyon, and don't worry about witnesses, they're resting like a sleeping Snorlax … don't ask, and thank you. Oh, one more thing. I'm not part of your TerraSave company stuff, so I'm not going to stay here until the cavalry arrived" Ash closed his MCRD and crossed his arms.

* * *

**~{08:11 – 31 January 2002}~  
-[Grandpa Canyon]-  
(Night)**

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Everyone here saw an Aerodactyl up in the sky while excavating the canyon, right?" Officer Jenny said with rather irritated tone. Everyone except Ash, Lucario and Gold nodded in agreement.

"First of all, it is NOT possible that extinct Pokemon are alive in this canyon with some exception of resurrected fossil Pokemon. This is ridiculous! We just woke up this morning with some strange marks on our face, there is a possibility that you are dreaming or hallucinating about what you saw" Officer Jenny shouted to everyone.

"Well then, shows over everyone!" Officer Jenny continued to yell to the crowds, "This canyon will be closed from mining until further notice!" most of them groaned in stubbornness, but they eventually walked away.

Ash, Lucario, Brock, Misty, Wallace and Gold begin walking out from the spot. Wallace said, "Hmm … if it was a dream, then why it seems so real?"

"Because it's not a dream" Ash said mildly. Brock, Misty, Wallace and the others looked to him with surprised look, "What?!" They said in unison.

"It's not a dream. The canyon actually blew up and I was trapped with the three Rocket idiots inside a cave" Ash replied to them. He opened his backpack and pulled out an egg. The egg is white with several red and blue markings.

"I found this egg while trapped inside the cave" Ash said as Brock begin observing it.

"Then … you actually …" Misty said as her eyes widened. Ash nodded, "Yes, I captured an Aerodactyl."

"Wow Ash … what kind of surprise you will show us today?" Wallace muttered in shock. Ash chuckled.

Before he could reply, he felt someone tapped his shoulder. Ash turned around and saw a man wearing dark brown leather jacket and brown pants with black hostler that holds a pistol. Behind him was a black car with black tint that looked like a one-way mirror. The man gazed emotionlessly, then spoke, "Ash. Right?"

"Yes and uh … I thought you …" Ash made a gesture with his thumb to the canyon. Wallace eyes widened, "Wait a minute, I know you. You're Leon from the TerraSave Company!"

"Yes, I am" the man named Leon, said. Brock and Misty eyes widened, "TerraSave? You mean he came from the company that helps People and Pokemon from the infectious disease around the world?!" Brock exclaimed in shock. Wallace nodded in agreement.

"Ash, thank you" Leon said emotionlessly. Suddenly, several black cars appeared out of nowhere and parked in front of the cave entrance. People from the car opened and some men-in-black came out of it. Then, they ran into the cave. While this happened, Ash and Leon still staring against each other.

"Why?" Ash spoke. Gold came closer to Ash's ear and whispered, "Ash, you know this guy?"

"Ash used to be my- Hmph!" Ash abruptly interrupted his sentence by putting his hand on Leon's mouth. He spoke, "No."

"Used to be what? Are you hiding something from us, Ash?" Misty narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Leon threw his hands off his mouth, and said, "You haven't told them, didn't you?"

"Told us what?" Wallace asked curiously.

"That Ash is-"

"No. I'm not that man anymore, Leon. I'm just some stranger to you, Leon" Ash said with dead serious tone. Leon gazed to him emotionlessly, "Very well. But you are coming with me."

"No, I'm not coming with you" Ash said with same serious tone. Wallace came closer to him and whispered, "Ash, this guy is from TerraSave."

"I know that" Ash whispered back. Leon spoke, "You are coming with me, either politely or by force."

"What's going on here?! Can someone explain what this is all about?" Brock said with rather confused tone. Wallace eyes widened, "Oh … So Ash is from TerraSave too?!"

"No" Ash and Leon spoke at the same time. Leon turned to Ash and said, "Last change, you're coming or not?"

"Since when did violence are the best option to sort things up?" Ash said with tired tone. Before Ash could continue, Leon said, "I give you a ride to Cinnabar Island. I heard you need your eighth badge and attend the Pokemon League."

"I said, I don't-" Ash almost yelled as his eyes widened, like he almost slipped to say something. Ash cleared his throat and said, "Like I said, I don't want to come and that's final" Ash stated firmly.

There was a silent at the moment, before Leon spoke, "Very well. We will talk about this later" With that, he walked into one of the black car and drive away. Ash sighed in relief, while Wallace said, "If my guess is wrong, what was that all about?"

"I don't think you're ready enough to know about me, Wallace" Ash spoke with tired tone. He turned to his friends and said, "Come on, I think we should be going now."

"But aren't we going to Cinnabar Island for the next badge? Why don't you take that offer?" Brock said with confused tone, "I mean, it's nice to get a free ride."

"No" Ash simply said, he gave Brock the egg, "You're not ready to know yet. By the way, here, I bet you want to keep this one."

"Thank you!" Brock replied with slight happy giggle. He begin observing the egg with care. Ash looked to his friends and said, "Come on, we should be going now."

* * *

**~{09:12 – 10 February 2002}~  
-[Boat]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Now here we can see our hero, Ash Ketchum, walking to Cinnabar Island with his friend while talking to Doctor Akihabara about his latest invention and discovery in his MCRD. Misty and Wallace is having conversation about water type Pokemon while Brock is carrying Togepi that Misty ordered him to feed it. Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario is talking and teaching the little Ralts that had hatched few days ago.

Things that happens on their journey is when Ash and his friends discovered that James from Team Rocket has ran away from his home, long time ago before joining Team Rocket. The discovery we're made when Ash and his friends stumbled upon a sign of a missing person with James's face on it. Ash and his friends reported that they've seen the James quite a while, which leads the piloce to brought him to the station for questioning. After answering few questions, Ash and his friends went to visit James's Family residence. When they we're carried to James's home, they we're stunned how big and rich he was, makes Misty wonder why did James ran away from home. It was when Team Rocket appeared and appears to be trying to force James to go back to his home. However, James explains that he was amnesia, and couldn't remember any single thing that happens that time, except one. He told them the story of a boy that was starving and cold with a loyal 'Growlie' on the side, which continues to make everyone except Ash in tears. Unfortunately, the truth we're spoiled when Ash read his mind, turns out it was because he ran away from Jessiebelle, a girl that loves James because of his richman status. Added with the force from his parents, it leads James to run away from home. Ash also told him the whole 'missing person' thing is a setup, it was used to capture James and get him married with Jessiebelle. So they decided to NOT get inside the house, much to Ash's group shock. Misty, Wallace and Brock asked how Team Rocket could even obey him, he told them that some certain 'incident' with him has changed some parts of them.

The next thing they encountered is a Farfetch'd in a meadow. The event happened when they stumbled upon a Farfetch'd. They thought it was wild, since it dancing around the place without any care in the world. Fortunately, Ash wasn't a fool, he told them that the Farfetch'd is already captured and trying to trick them into its trap to steal their Pokemon, since it's impossible for a Farfetch'd to appear out of nowhere and dancing in front of random trainers, unless wants to be captured. Ash captured the Farfetch'd with a device and found the Pokemon Theft under the bush. Truth to be told, he turned the boy and Pokemon to the Police, so they couldn't do anything bad or harm into anyone in the forest, again.

The next thing that happens between the groups is when the egg on Brock's care was hatched into a Togepi, which can't be found around Kanto region. Ash deduced it supposed to live in Johto, but some twist must've happened so it appeared in Grandpa Canyon. Ash decided that Misty should have the egg, since she was the first thing it see and it thinks she was his mother. Ash also noticed that Wallace and Misty are getting closer in their relationship, thanks to Togepi, they now seems to have a 'Daughter'. But still, Ash is quite suspicious with Misty.

The next thing is when Ash was batting some certain hikers around the forest. He used Ivysaur to battle it, which ends up winning. The problem starts too stirred up in the pod when Ivysaur's bulb starts to glowing faint blue. Ash deduced that Ivysaur is getting ready to evolve and asked it why not evolve right now. Ivysaur explains that he would do it in the Secret Garden, since it only about two kilometers far away. When they visit the Secret Garden, Ash and his friends watched the entire ceremony that human-being shouldn't be seeing about, he also saw thousands of Bulbasaur evolving into Ivysaur, except his Ivysaur, whose evolved into Venusaur. Ash was completely happy with this, Venusaur is now his powerhouse.

The next thing that happen is when they arrived at O-Hina Town. Misty wants to have a complete set of doll that going to be the prize in Pokemon Princess Festival. Surprisingly, it would be a Pokemon Coordinator Battle contest, which leads Misty to beg special Pokemon from Ash. Ash was reluctant with this, but since Luxray we're agreed to temporarily help her in the contest, Ash decided to let her borrow Luxray. Things went well at first, but when it comes Misty and Luxray versus Jessie and Arbork. Sadly, Misty poorly commanded Luxray to dodge and use several random attacks, which leads Arbork and Jessie to have several advantages over her. It was the time Ash took over the advantage to use his telepathic power and Aura Bond ability to command Luxray, which made an astounding show and defeating Arbork. Also, Jessie and Arbork points we're depleted as well as defeated, leading Misty to victory. When Misty asks why Luxray did not obey her back at the stage in the middle of battle, they decided not to hell her the truth, assuming it would make her mad if she knew.

The next thing they encountered is Reiko, teacher of the Pokemon School. She mistaken Ash, Brock, Misty and Wallace as the Pokemon Trainer that sent for the school to celebrate the Kids Days. This confuses the group and tries to decline her accusation. However, Wallace insisted the group to follow the teacher. In the end of the argument, Ash and his friends visited the Pokemon School and showed their Pokemon to play with, with an exception of Ash's Ho-oh. At the school, Ash met someone named Timmy, who doesn't want to play with other Pokemon with an exception of Pokemon called Meowth. Ash promised him to get the same wild Meowth back. With the description that he get from entering Timmy's mind, Ash found the very same wild Meowth in the forest. After convincing the Meowth that Ash would help it to meet Timmy, Ash finally able to unite Timmy and Meowth. Unfortunately, things are getting worse when Team Rocket appeared and tried to steal Luxray. In attempt of stealing, they blew the cliff where Ash and Timmy we're standing, which leads Ash to use his psychic power to protect themselves. They departed after sending Team Rocket to the sky over the horizon with Luxray's Electro Ball attack, still.

The next thing they encountered is when they arrived at Pokemon K-9 Police Training. Their meeting was quite awkward through. First, they found a Theft whose holding a gun, which makes Ash to order Lucario to shoot an Aura Sphere to the theft. He did so, but surprisingly, several Growlithes appeared and surrounded them, growling at them. Then, Officer Jenny came and immediately recognized Ash and the group, thanks to the Officer from Viridian City. She apologized and said that the 'thief' was actually a police officer that was training the Growlithe. So Ash and Lucario decided to give the obstacle training camp a try. Complete success, they managed to crawl the wire net obstacle, jumping the high wall, go through concrete wall by breaking it, shooting obstacle and others without any single failure. Another twist happened when Team Rocket appeared and tried to deceive the K-9-trained Growlithes to obey them with some kind of voice-changing gas. Ash and his friends managed to defeat the Growlithes and send the Meowth-less Rocket idiots soaring to the sky. Also, one of the Growlithe willing to come with Ash, because it saw how Ash and Lucario doing the action in the training obstacle that was far more than impressive. Ash promised Officer Jenny to take good care of Growlithe, and also willing teach Growlithe to speak English language.

The next thing is when Ash and his friends met Todd Snap the Photographer. Their meeting was an unfortunate when Ash mistaken his camera as a rifle scope. Ash, at first, thought it was actually a sniper rifle. He draw his Laser Gun from his MCRD and demand the one who's 'scoping' at them to come out from its hiding spot. Knowing who it was and his intention, Ash forgive him for being rude. Todd also asks if he could take his Luxray's picture, which Luxray refuses to do. Ash asks why he really wants to take Luxray's picture, which he refuses to say. Needless to say, Ash read his mind and found that Team Rocket, whose he didn't recognize, said to 'capture' the Luxray that the boy was holding. Ash told him the truth after reading his mind. After Todd finds the truth, he was mad with the case that he was told to steal Luxray. Todd decided to temporarily join Ash in their journey.

The next thing that happens is when Todd offers Ash to join the Pokemon League Admissions Exam, which he refuse to join. He told them that he was smarter than any of the participant, since he is Doctor Akihabara's Part-Time Assistant as well as Pokemon Coordinator and Pokemon Trainer. Misty however, determined to join the PLAE, since she wants to become Water Pokemon Master. So in the exam, Misty fails many times while Ash face palming around the corner, since he recognize every single pictures on it, like Jigglypuff seen from above, Polywag's swirl and Ponyta's tail. Needless to say, Misty was on the 'top' bad student, below Jessie. The next contestant is the Pokemon battle, which she beg Ash to help her in the battle. Ash however, refused and said that she was the one who took her opportunity, so she have to set up her own strategy. Wallace however, willing to help Misty, so they borrowed Ash's Wireless Communicator to communicate between battlefield and observation balcony. Wallace told Misty some pretty impressive strategy while she's battling the head instructor. So Misty win the battle. Unfortunately, Team Rocket decided to screw things up when they try to use the Pokemon that head instructor had trained. Lucky for good, they won't obey Jessie and James, since the Head Instructor was the one who trained them. So Luxray came out from the PokeBall and blast them to the sky, still. Because of that, the PLAE have to restart, much to Misty's dismay. In the end, Misty decided to continue her journey with the rest of the group.

The next thing is when they arrived and visited a Pokemon Breeding Centre. Ash know it was Team Rocket's syndicate to steal Pokemon, but he always interrupted when he was trying to explain it to them. So there goes Misty's Psyduck held to stay at the Pokemon Breeding Centre. Later, when the group visiting the restaurant, Todd tells them that one of the restaurant has some all-you-can-eat free buffet if you have the Pokemon they want to see. Surprisingly, it was Psyduck. They decided to take back Misty's Psyduck, since it was needed that time. When they arrived at the Pokemon Breeding Centre, it was already closed, much to their dismay. Misty and others decided to snuck behind the bar, and found the shocking truth that Pokemon are caged inside the cage. Misty asks who just did that, and Ash answers that it was Team Rocket. He's trying to notify them that it was Team Rocket syndicates all along, but they won't listen.

Things however, getting even more crazy when the Team Rocket duo, apparently not Jessie and James, appeared and doing their motto. They introduced themselves as Butch and Cassady. Unfortunately, things we're even getting worse when these Team Rocket duo used weapons to fight them instead of Pokemon. The heat of battle starts to calm down when Ash managed to disarm Butch and Cassady by shooting their weapons and injured them. Then, they turned them to the Officer Jenny and learned that they was Jessie and James's rival. Since Jessie and James thanked them for capturing that 'pests' that always getting over them. Todd Snap decided to depart that time.

Now here they are, standing on a boat while trying to reach the Cinnabar Island for Ash to obtain the Volcano Badge. They're now staring at the vast ocean, where many water Pokemon alike are swimming near the boat. Misty said, "I can't wait to go to Cinnabar, it's supposed to be beautiful."

"It got an awesome volcano, best of all, its Pokemon research laboratories are the best in the world. Trainers come all over the world to learn all Pokemon techniques" Brock deduced. Wallace frowned at his statement, "Seriously … but I don't think many Pokemon techniques are discovered yet. I'm still quite curious, how did you use that Omni Slash 5 technique on your Pokemon Ash?"

"Like what most trainers says, we don't spoil our strategy" Ash said in mysterious tone, much to Wallace's dismay. Ash continued, "Besides, It took me and Lucario three months to master it. Zoroark is the first one to use it in official battle through."

"Don't worry girls!" they suddenly heard a yell. They turned only to see the certain arrogant rival with his cheerleaders behind them, "You will have change to take a picture with me."

He turned to Ash and said, "Hey look, who let this loser on the boat?"

"Gary?! You're going to Cinnabar Island?!" Ash yelled in surprise. Lucario came closer to his ear and whispered, "It's not really surprising since Cinnabar Island have a gym."

"Oh yeah …" Ash muttered. They decided to ignore Gary, and begin walking around the boat.

While walking around the boat, Ash and his friends found thousands of tourists around the boat. Ash said, "Makes me wonder … how many Pokemon Trainers are in this boat."

"Trainers? You don't have a clue as usual" Gary said arrogantly. Ash turned to him and said, "I already know the condition of Cinnabar Island. There's no trainer have come to Cinnabar Island since the day Professor Oak as a trainer."

"If that so, why are we going there then?" Wallace asked in confusion. Before Ash could reply, Gary said, "If you know that, then you're just wasting your time here."

"No" Ash said coldly, sending a shiver and chilling sensation down to everyone's spine, "I know Blaine are here, don't ever think that I don't have a plan going here`, Gary."

* * *

**~{12:01 – 10 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Reaching the Cinnabar Island, Ash and his friends noticed there are many tourists and souvenir shops around the place, "You're right … this place is a tourists trap" Misty stated. They begin walking around the island. Suddenly, Ash noticed something. He looked back and saw a Jigglypuff, "Hey, it's a Jigglypuff!"

"**Hello!"** Jigglypuff exclaimed. It jumped down and reached Lucario, "What are you doing here?!"

"Ash, do you know this Pokemon?" Wallace asked with his eyebrows raised. Ash nodded, "Yes, this Pokemon has been following us for a month, trying to sing something for us" He approached Jigglypuff, "Hey Jigglypuff, do you want to sing?"

"**Yes! I'm the best of all singer in the whole world!"** Jigglypuff proudly stated. Ash chuckled, "Why are you following us then?"

"**I want you to listen to my song!"** says Jigglypuff with a smog look. Ash sighed, "Well … what do you think Lucario? Zoroark? Ralts?"

Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario shrugged. They looked at the Ralts on Zoroark/Lucario's paws, **"I don't mind!"** says Ralts with excited tone.

"I think we better teach Ralts how to speak English" says Lucario with a sigh. Zoroark/Lucario translated what Ralts said to Ash's friend. Jigglypuff squealed in happiness and starts to sing. Lucky for Ash and his Pokemon, they keep awaken because Ash protected them with his aura from the Sing effect to prevent getting asleep. Ash saw his friends that we're already asleep.

After it finished, it looked around and said, **"Why are they sleeping?"**

"Because you have no control over your Sing attack" Ash stated mildly, he pulled out a PokeBall, "I'm offering you to join me, so I can teach you how to sing. Also! I can teach you how to talk like human so you can sing!"

Jigglypuff bounced in happiness. It jumped and quickly touched the PokeBall. It suck Jigglypuff in and struggles for once … twice … third … and dinged, confirming it was captured. Ash did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Jigglypuff!" with his Pokmon following after, "That's right!"

"Urgh … what happened?" Misty uttered. His friends are getting awakened. Ash helped Brock to stand up, "You went asleep after hearing Jigglypuff's singing" Ash said. He glanced at the PokeBall on his hand, "I captured that Jigglypuff by the way."

"Well that was unexpected" Brock said. Ash replied, "Yeah, come on, I need to look for the gym" Then, they begin walking around the town.

Hours later, they found themselves around many souvenir shops and other shop. Ash managed to buy a Butterfly knife at the shop, just in case. Brock said, "Hmm … there's no sign of any gym, but there's sure a lot of tourists around here."

"There's so many islands … I wonder why this one became so popular" Brock continued. His speech we're interrupted when a man with long blonde hair and beard, wearing a red suit appeared in front of them, "The answer is a riddle: What the tourists thinks it's hot and cool?"

"Hot spring is boiling hot … and tourists thinks it's cool" Ash mildly answered. The man smiled, "That's right!"

"See kids, because of the volcano, there are a lots of hot springs here around the Cinnabar Island. And every years, more and more tourists come to visit them" the man uttered, "Now they even taking over the Cinnabar Island. Trainers don't come anymore!"

"Tourists! They ruined the island!" the man comically yelled to the sky. Lucario whispered to Ash, "Ash … I don't really like this guy."

"Me too … but why this guy is seems so familiar?" Ash said in concerning tone, "Anyway, is the Pokemon Gym still here? Also, I heard there's a Pokemon Contest going to run in this island, may I know where?"

"Also, I heard the gym leader here named Blaine" Misty said.

The man looked at him, "His gym, is right where you put your glasses" he said in riddle. Ash looked around and saw a collapsed building. For the first time, he was shocked, "That was the gym?!" Ash pointed.

The man chuckled, "I see … what the answer to my riddle are?"

"It was the easy one. Glasses always put in front of your eyes" Ash said with a smog. He comically looked at the guy, "Somehow … you look really familiar …"

"That's it?" Brock said in confusion. They approached the wrecked building, "It's a wreck" Wallace said.

"Blaine got tired for battling tourists that care only about T-shirts than about Pokemon, that's why he abandoned the gym" says the man. Ash flicked his finger, "Aha! It's you, Blaine! Are you?" Ash said, making 'Blaine' flinched.

"How did you know Ash?" Wallace asked. Ash smiled, he pointed his index finger, "First, when you appeared in front of us, I felt some déjà vu about your outfit and voice" he added his middle finger, "Second, when you say that you abandoned your gym because of the tourists, how did you know that Blaine abandoned the gym?" he added his ring finger, "Third, the only person and gym leader I know that likes to make riddles is Blaine, and you just asked me two riddles."

"There's some possibility that this isn't the same person, Ash" Wallace said with sweat drop.

The guy laughed at his attic, "You have very skeptical intellect of investigation kid, and tell me what your name is?"

"The name's Ash Ketchum. So, is that you, Blaine?" Ash asked again. However, 'Blaine' chuckled and pulled out something from his pocket.

"That answer should be answered later, anyway … here's my card … if you need anything" He gave Ash a business card. Ash took it with slight frown, "Hmm … a post card"

"Hmm … the big Riddle Inn" Gold said as she leaned to Ash's shoulder. Brock, Misty and Wallace noticed it too.

"How can they run a hotel and blame the tourists for the island? That doesn't make any sense to me" Misty said in confusion. Ash answered her, "If my guess are correct, the reason is because the tourists we're forced to battle Blaine, not for badges, but for shirts and souvenirs."

Suddenly, Brock said, "Hey, he's gone!" they looked at where the 'Blaine' guy is. Ash blinked, "Huh … That's weird. I bet 99.9 percent that guy is Blaine."

"Then what's the 0.1 percent for?" Brock curiously asked. Ash smiled sheepishly, "Oh, the rest of it would filled with my dignity, just in case if my guess is wrong" Ash answered, and the entire group sweat-dropped by the answer.

They regained their composure. Lucario said, "Do you want me to track his aura signature?" Ash shake his head, "No need to … anyway, even there's no gym here and there are many tourists, I think we should check out that lab."

Heading to the lab, they saw many souvenirs shop around the corner. Wallace sighed and said, "I hope the lab doesn't have the souvenirs shop around it."

"Oh yeah?" Misty deadpanned. They stared at the tourist-crowded Pokemon Lab that has many souvenirs shops around it, "Aww … it's just a bunch of souvenirs stands" Ash whined.

"Looks like the Pokemon Lab is just another tourist attraction" Brock deduced. Ash sighed, "Those lab people doesn't even know what the real meaning of experiment … I think we should call it a day."

"Why don't we check out the Pokemon Center?" Gold said. Ash nodded, "That's a good idea Gold, let's go" They begin walking to the Pokemon Center.

While walking, Misty suddenly asked, "Ash, how did you know the difference between Zoroark and Lucario? They looked the same for me."

"If you're an aura user Misty, you can tell the difference between a disguised Pokemon and the real Pokemon" Ash said, "For example, I can know which one is a transformed Mew and transformed Ditto."

"It wasn't really surprising for me, through" Wallace replied, "Lucario was known as the Aura Pokemon, they have the power to sense and use aura for combat purposes."

"I see … but still, that doesn't make any sense for humans to control aura" Brock said in confusion. Ash smiled, "There are very few humans that can control Aura, Brock. Usually regular humans mastered how to use aura for seven years. They learned the basic in two years continued to intimidate level in three years later and starts mastering the technique in three years later again."

"But how can you learn to use aura in mere three months? It doesn't make any sense" Misty said. Ash chuckled, "That's just another one of my secret, Misty."

Suddenly, Ash stopped. They looked at one of the stand that was looking at them, "Hey … I want to buy something first now" Ash said. He approached the shop, with his friends following after, "Hey, I want to buy those Meowth cookies."

"Sure thing twerp!" the talking Meowth said. Misty seems to be suspicious with them, "Why are you look so familiar …"

"Because this was Jessie and James from Team Rocket, isn't that obvious?" Ash said with boring tone. Misty, Brock and Wallace are shocked with this statement. The Rocket idiot seems to be shocked with this, "How did you know?!"

"First, when you disguise yourself, Jessie, you have to change your hair color as well as your eye color" Ash said, "Secondly, James is cross-dressing, but I know you from the blue hair, and for the last one is Meowth. Who have a talking Pokemon besides mine? Speaking of which …" Ash eyes widened, he pointed at Meowth and said, "Y-Y-You're?! You're supposed to be d-"

"I know what you're going to say, but I have my own secret for that. Some guy named 'Author' revived me in, he said that this team won't make it without me" Meowth explained with matter-of-fact tone. Ash blinked, he suddenly narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Stupid Author."

Ash flashed his smile to the 'shopkeeper' and said, "A-Anyway, you guys are working here, right?"

"That's right twerp!" Meowth happily uttered, "We decided to sell these cookies for us to gather some more money first!"

"Anyway, how many Meowth cookies do you want?" 'Jessie' asked him. Ash smiled, "I need ten Meowth Cookies."

'Jessie' took ten Meowth Cookies from the stand and put it on the plastic bag. She gave it to Ash, "Here that would be 200 PokeDollars."

Ash was surprised with this, "That expensive?! You really serious about this Jessie?!"

"Of course, it was one of our technique to sell the cookies in this place" 'James' stated. Ash sighed, he gave the money to them and said, "Here, that should do it."

They bowed to Ash and said, "Thank you! Have a nice day!" then, Ash and his friends left the shop. Wallace asked, "Wow … I never know that they can be so polite."

"They we're trained to become like that, Wallace" Ash said to him, "They can have so many different behavior and appearance, but it's just the way Team Rocket are doing the business."

'_But still …_' Ash thought, '_how did Meowth still alive? I thought I actually did killed him back at the Grandpa Canyon. Oh well, that mystery should be saved for later, but now … let's find some place to rest._'

* * *

**~{19:22 – 10 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Pokemon Center]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Ash and his friends arrived at the Pokemon Center and found many people in the lobby. They came to the desk and said, "Umm, Nurse Joy, is there any room for us here?"

"I'm very sorry. We got so many visitors that even sleeping in the lobby, since it's the busy season" Nurse Joy said as she pointed at the people inside the lobby, "We simply don't have any room."

"Oh …" Ash muttered, "Thank you for the information."

With that, they left the crowded Pokemon Center.

* * *

**~{19:23 – 10 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island]-  
(Night)**

* * *

"I think we are the only one that in the center actually have Pokemon" Brock said in annoyance. Wallace said, "Well … at least we can always camp out and sleep in our sleeping bag."

"Hey look! I think we can get a room in there" Ash said, looking at the nearest hotel.

Reaching there, the hotel owner said, "You must be joking, we haven't have any room in weeks."

Later, Ash decided to try the next hotel, "Let's try this one" but the fate are all the same, "Sorry … nothing here …" the hotel owner said.

After few montage of hotel-room-service, Ash sighed in defeat, "Urgh … I'm tired … it makes me just want to build a house and sleep in there."

"I've had it, let's just camp out in a spot" Brock said. Suddenly, Misty looked at one of the house and said, "Ugh … so tired" She approached the house.

"Wait Misty, where are you going?" Wallace asked her. They approached her, "This hotel is full, forget it" Wallace said. Suddenly, the door slide open, showing Gary and his cheerleaders inside it, "Gary?!"

"I've thought I heard something out here. Hey, look, it's the sucker squad!" Gary said in mocking tone, "So, what hotel are you staying at?"

Before Ash could reply, Gary continued, "Too bad you doesn't have a place like this. Take a look" Gary opened the sliding door even wider, showing his cheerleaders, a Hitmonlee and Electrabuzz in kimono suit. But the most thing that almost infuriates them is the arsenal food inside it, "Yaay!" the cheerleaders shouted.

"See all the food they gave is. That is just the appetizers" Gary said. Ash and the others gulped.

"Say" Gary continued, "I've got an idea, I give you some place in my doggy bag if you spin around three times and say Pikachu."

"None of your life!" Ash exclaimed, "I can always survive in any kind of condition! You will never understand what kind of things that I've been through!"

"Yeah!" Lucario, Gold and Ralts yelled at the same time. Ash continued, "I don't only train my Pokemon, but I also train myself. Have you seen how I utterly humiliate Sabrina?"

"That's just a complete luck! You're just using that device!" Gary eyed at Ash's MCRD. Ash looked at his MCRD, "This thing only used for last resort! It doesn't do anything with psychic or aura power!"

"I think we should go now Ash, before this getting any hotter" Gold whispered to Ash. Ash nodded, they begin walking away from Gary's hotel room. Gary yelled, "Loser!" before they disappeared in the alley.

* * *

**~{21:55 – 10 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Going to the higher ground, they can see the beautiful sight of the Cinnabar Island. Suddenly, Wallace's stomachs starts to crumble, "I guess we should camp out here."

When Wallace mentioned that, Brock suddenly paled. Gold noticed this, she asked, "Brock, what's wrong?"

"Remember that our tent is broken because of the recent incident" Brock reminded. A short flashback appeared when Ash was playing his laptop inside a tent, when suddenly a Starmie ripped the tent apart, showing Wallace smiling sheepishly and an angry Misty.

Ash blinked, "Oh … I remember that …"

"It's not my fault!" Wallace said as he raised his hands, "If Misty's Starmie hadn't dodged the attack, it wouldn't happened."

"Me? Sorry Mr. Champion, but there's no way in Distortion World that dodging an attack would be illegal in this world" Misty stated with irritated tone. Ash said, "Calm down you two. Anyway, I just remembered …" Ash pulled out the same post card that some certain déjà vu person gave him, "How about this Inn? We haven't tried this one just yet."

"Good idea" Brock said. Ash opened the post card and found another riddle, "Aw screw this!"

* * *

**~{22:10 – 10 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Riddle Inn]-  
(Night)**

* * *

"That's right!" 'Blaine' said with cherry tone. Hours ago, Ash and his friends managed to found the place that match with the description that placed in the post card. It took him literally one hour to solve the riddle, thanks to Misty and Wallace, who's arguing about the riddle all the way through the road. It's hard to remember that riddle after Ash solves it, by the way.

"Now, can we get a room here?" Ash asked with tired tone, "Because I don't feel like chatting all the way through the night this day."

"Sure, sure" 'Blaine' pulled out five keys from his pocket, "Here's your key."

"Uh … sir, we only need one key here" Brock stated as Ash recalled his Pokemon including Ho-oh inside the PokeBall, "Return."

'Blaine' eyes went wide and said, "I never knew that humans can get inside the PokeBall."

"Not a human" Ash simply stated with tired tone. He took one of the key from 'Blaine' hand and said, "Good night, I'm going to sleep" and begin walking to his room.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat first?" Brock asked in surprise. Ash stopped and looked back, "Nah, those Meowth cookies already stuffed my belly tonight. So, good night."

Then, Ash left to his room.

* * *

**~{00:07 – 11 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Riddle Inn – Ash's Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

That night, Ash is sleeping on a simple bed inside the Riddle Inn's room. The room is quite simple looking. One bed, one table, one chair, one window with curtain attached on it and an electric plug near the table.

On the table is Ash's laptop with its charger plugged in the electric plug. Ash himself, is wearing a white pajamas with his MCRD attached on his arm. And suddenly, his MCRD ringed.

Ash groaned, he slowly woke up from his bed and looked to his MCRD, "Hmm … Professor Akihabara? What's making him call this late?" Ash answered the phone, and Professor Akihabara's face appeared on the screen, _**"ASH!"**_

"Professor, what's up calling me this late?" Ash asked with tired tone, "If it's about NetNavi Source Code-"

"_**No Ash, it's something worse! They- Remember one of our scrapped project with Aperture Laboratory?"**_ Professor Akihabara said with panic tone. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, I remember that one. Isn't that the lab that investigates about Robot Singularity and the one that has a Computer Mainframe codenamed GLADoS for about … five years?"

"_**YES! Ash, we discovered that Aperture Laboratory was taken over by an Automated Computer Mainframe called GLADoS for about ... 20 Years without our knowledge. Apparently, there's one of its Test Subject named Chell has destroyed it. The Police Force has GLADoS in Cinnabar Island because it was the nearest Police Station before taken to the VCVPD or Viridian City Virtual Police Department for further investigation and research"**_ Professor Akihabara explained to him. Ash raised his eyebrow, "And what it has to do with me?"

"_**Well uh … I need you to do something"**_ Professor Akihabara hesitantly stated. Ash sighed, "Wait, let me guess … you want me to steal it."

"_**That's right. You see Ash, after the discovery of Program Singularity by Aperture Lab, scientists create a program called NetNavi that human operates them for personal and public use. Now, after VCVPD compromise the information from this Mainframe's memory, they will destroy GLADoS"**_ Professor Akihabara suddenly went down in tears, _**"T-That's why. I don't want they to destroy the Mainframe. The owner of Aperture Lab is one of my colleague and friend. I don't want his 10 years creation and masterpiece destroyed just like that, and I don't want the entire Japan to know its existence."**_

"*Sigh* I understand. Then, after I got GLADoS, what should I do?" Ash asked as he stood from his bed.

"_**Then I want you to keep it"**_ Professor Akihabara said. Ash blinked and raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"_**I believe that Mainframe would be safer with you. I also want to warn you before you do the stunt that Team Rocket are also looking for the Mainframe"**_Professor Akihabara stated with dead serious tone. Ash nodded and said, "Got it. I'll visit your lab after I got my badge for Pokemon League in this island."

"_**Thank you Ash"**_ with that, Professor Akihabara disconnected from the phone. Ash walked to his backpack, "Oh well. Here goes some action" He pulled out his USP from his backpack and put a Suppressor and Flashlight attachment on it. Then, he changed his clothes into the stealth one.

His Stealth Cloth consist black jeans with two pistol hostler wrapped on his thigh. He wore a black hoodie jacket with black hat and mask. Ash said, "Voice Command: Hot Pursuit."

"_**Command Accepted"**_ the backpack suddenly spoke. Suddenly, the backpack opened by itself, showing several different weapons. The weapons consist two firearms and a knife. The firearms are two SVI Infinity Pistols with different color, the first one is black and the other one is white. The knife is a carbon combat knife.

Ash smiled, he put both firearms in his hostlers and hide the knife under his jacket. He opened the window and looked to his PokeBall Belt on the table, "Sorry Gold, but I'm desperate for action" He muttered, before jumped out from the window and flew off with Aura Wing.

* * *

**~{00:22 – 11 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Cinnabar Island Police Department - Outside]-  
(Night)**

* * *

That night outside the CIPD Station. Several police officers are watching the Station. The Police Station looked like many other Police station, but this one has a high-security. For example, the police officers are equipped with automatic rifles and sub-machine guns-

Suddenly, the guards on the rooftop we're shot on the head. Strangely, no guards on the downstairs appeared to be alerted with this condition. From the shadow, a man wearing black hood and mask appeared from the shadow, walking to the front door where two Police Officers with assault rifles are guarding.

One of the guard said, "Hold it. Why are you here this late nigh-" The guards didn't have a change to scream when the man pulled out his suppressed Glock and shot both guards with it. The man smiled, "Hrmph. These guards should be fired for not noticing the death of their own friends."

Then, the man opened the entrance and went into the Police Station.

* * *

**~{00:23 – 11 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Cinnabar Island Police Department - Lobby]-  
(Night)**

* * *

The lobby is pretty dark. The man slowly creep around the guards and silently killing them with a knife while blending with the darkness. He creep around the place and found the place he was looking for, "Hmm … the Evidence Room. This should do it."

He walked into the Evidence Room with a bloody knife on his hand.

* * *

**~{00:44 – 11 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Cinnabar Island Police Department – Evidence Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Inside the Evidence Room could be seen many lockers, doors and cabinets around the place. There's no guards through, but there are several CCTV Camera around the corner. The man smirked, he pulled out a Suppressed Glock from his jacket and shot the CCTV Camera down, then begin poking around the place.

Suddenly, one of the guard appeared from one of the door and said, "Hey, what's with- Omph!" The man grabbed the firearm that the guard is holding and slammed him to the wall. He said, "Where is GLADoS?"

The guard gulped and pointed to the door behind him. The man smirked and said, "Thank you" Then, he shot the guard, dead.

The man walked into the room with a grin on his face.

* * *

**~{01:33 – 11 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Cinnabar Island Police Department – Evidence Room – GLADoS Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

The man entered the room and found a white, giant alien-like head on the table at the center of the room. Again, there are no guards that guarding it and neither CCTV Camera. The man smirked and said, "Hrmph. This should be good for my plan."

Suddenly, another hooded man appeared behind him, holding a Silenced USP pointed at him. The other man is wearing black hat and mask, and has two pistol hostlers that holds two SVI Infinity with different color on his thigh. He chuckled and said, "Sorry, but your journey ends here" He shot the pistol as bullet came out from the gun. It pierced through the brain of the man, and he collapsed.

The man that killed the other man smirked and said, "And thank you for escorting me here, by the way" He opened his mask, showing his identity: Ash Ketchum.

Ash came to the GLADoS and showed his MCRD, "Now, I think you should come with me."

Suddenly, a cable appeared from the MCRD and attached itself to the GLADoS. The GLADoS start to deform in robot-way and disappeared into the MCRD. Ash smiled, "Good."

Suddenly, a notification appeared from the MCRD, 'Computer Mainframe Detected. Proceed?' Ash clicked 'OK.'

"_**Ow … where am I?"**_ the MCRD spoke. Ash said, "Hello GLADoS. You're inside my Multifunctional Cybernetic Replication Device, or MCRD device for short. To put it simply, these people are trying to kill you, and I'm here to save you."

"_**Well that's a relief. The last thing I remember was I'm getting hacked by strange program that identifies itself as NetNavis. I don't know many things about the world outside the Aperture Lab since there are no connection between it"**_ GLADoS explained. Ash nodded, "Good. Because you don't need to know. Right now, I want you to be quite for a while and let me work on my escape."

"_**Okay. I'll see you later, then"**_ with that, Ash raised his mask and looked to the dead man he just killed, "Now let's see who you are …" he grabbed the dead man's hood and saw his face.

"So Giovanni decided to send his precious toy after the Mainframe huh? Too bad that I just killed him. He could be useful for information about Team Rocket's new Headquarter location" Ash muttered. Suddenly, the alarm ringed out loud and a loud booming voice could be heard from the speaker, _**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"**_

"Damn it" Ash muttered. He threw the suppressed USP away and pulled the pistol from the hostler, then shot two guards that we're about to enter the room. Ash quickly ran out from the room into the Evidence Room.

* * *

**~{01:42 – 11 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Cinnabar Island Police Department – Evidence Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Ash we're running to the lobby and stopped when he heard a loud voice, _**"YOU HAVE BEEN SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR HANDS UP ON YOUR HANDS AND WALK OUT FROM THE BUILDING IMMIDIATELY!"**_

"Hrmph, as if" Ash muttered, "Let's see …" Ash looked around the Evidence Room. Minutes later, Ash found a cabinet that labelled, 'Explosive Evidence.'

"Let's see …" Ash opened the cabinet and found …

* * *

**~{02:01 – 11 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Cinnabar Island Police Department – Outside]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Outside the Police Station, there are hundreds of Police Cars, Officers, Helicopters and several G-Men Agents equipped with Assault Rifles around the place. There are also several reporters that are reporting live through the television.

Suddenly, one of the Helicopter spotted one hooded man with its spotlight. The helicopter shouted, _**"HOLD IT! PUT YOUR HANDS UP ON YOUR-"**_

Suddenly, the helicopter blew up. The hooded man looked down to the cars around the building as it blew into pieces at the same time. He looked around the destroyed field, and grunted before disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**~{10:10 – 12 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Riddle Inn]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

That morning, Misty, Brock and Wallace are sitting on the bench while watching the news on the TV, _**"… the Police Force and G-Men still investigating about this case. There are still no evidences according the Police Force and G-Men agents …"**_

Ash appeared from the hallway wearing his trainer suit. He yawned and said, "Morning, guys."

Wallace noticed this, he said, "Hey Ash, you're up late."

"Yeah, I have some work with Professor Akihabara according to some Navi core bugs. I have no idea what's on his mind" Ash replied with sleepy tone.

"_**Ash, who are they?"**_ the MCRD suddenly spoke. Ash's friends blinked and said, "Who was that?"

Ash quickly clicked the silence button in his MCRD and said, "Hmm?"

"That feminine voice just now, who was that?" Misty asked curiously. Ash blinked, "Come to think of it. I forgot to release Gold, Lucario and Zoroark from the PokeBall … Come on out, guys!" Ash released his Pokemon.

"Hey Ash!" Lucario and Zoroark greeted at the same time. Ash smiled, "Hello, and good morning for you guys."

"Hi Ash!" Gold chirped and jumped to his side. Ash looked to his friends and said, "Anyway, I think we should be going to look for Blaine now, since- wait a minute, is that Blaine on the TV?"

Everyone looked to the TV. The TV is showing the same 'Blaine' with a reporter. It seems that he's live on the TV, _**"So Mr. Blaine, do you have any comments according to the latest incident inside the Police Station?"**_

"Yep, now I'm 100 percent sure that guy is Blaine" Ash said with deadpan. Brock shushed as they continue to watch the TV, _**"Uh … the Police Force still investigating about this case. So far that we've gathered … the theft wears a black cloak, so we don't know the identity of the man. Some things that we managed to gather in this mysterious case that the theft that captured in the CCTV footage died inside the Evidence Room. The coroner stated that the man died around 1 and a half in the midnight, but the explosion that killed everyone in the backup force occurred in 2:01 AM. With this cause, there are no possibility that the person that died inside the Evidence Room is really the suspect, or not. With this conflicting evidences, this case is still under investigation."**_

"_**Is there any possibility that the suspect is an Ability User?"**_

"_**No. The Police Force already check that possibility with the Alakazam around the exploded vehicle, but there are no sign of Ability User traces. So the only possibility in this case is Team Rocket."**_

"_**I see … thank you for the information Mr. Blaine. This is Cinnabar News, signing off-"**_

The television we're shut down after the event finished. Everyone looked at the entrance, and saw a bald old man, standing there with a remote controller on his hand. Ash smiled, "I knew it."

"Hey Ash, long time I don't see you" Blaine stated. Ash pointed, "I knew it … I knew IT WAS YOU! From the start, nobody believes me, then-"

"Who's that, Ash?" Gold asked. Blaine chuckled and said, "You know what, save your questions later for the battle. Follow me."

* * *

**~{14:21 – 12 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Riddle Inn – Blaine's Secret Gym – Battlefield]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

Hours later, Ash is now standing at the trainer box on Blaine's Secret Gym. His friends are standing and cheering behind him.

"Good job Ash! You defeated his Rhyhorn!" Gold yelled. Ash looked back and gave her a thumb, "Thank you Gold!"

He looked back at the battlefield where Lucario is standing. Lucario and Ash have a hard time to defeat his opponent. Apparently, Blaine wasn't a push-over. Blaine has defeated Wartortle and Vaporeon that Ash sent against Ninetails and Rhyhorn.

"You put up a good fight Ash, just like your father" says Blaine, "Now, I will reveal my last Pokemon, can you bear the heat?!"

* * *

**~{Unknown – 12 February 2002}~  
-[Hall of Origin]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil Arceus is planning his plan to destroy and kill the Chosen One. He's writing and scrambling other people's mind to get Team Rocket to create 'Mewtwo' and destroying the entire world, '_this is getting harder, without getting any control over his friends, and this is going to be harder than I thought._'

He suddenly stopped looking at the Lake of Observation and smirked, "It's done … soon enough, he will die and bow on my foot … heh … hehehe … AhahahAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" he evilly laughed, "No one can stop me! Nobody can stop the greatest Pokemon in the whole world! The Arceus!"

"Arceus?" a feminine voice can be heard. Arceus flinched, he looked back and saw Mew is floating there, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business Mew" Arceus harshly replied. Mew flinched, she replied, "O-Okay then … just want to tell you that I'm going to absence from the Tree of Beginning and need replacement at the time."

"Just told someone to get it done in Faraway Island" Arceus arrogantly replied, "For other reason, why are you going absence?"

"That's … some privacy problem, Arceus" Mew said. She has lost her cheer and happy behavior ever since Arceus always harsh to everyone, "I just need your permission for my absence."

"Well then, you have my permission. But! You have to order other Mew from Faraway Island to watch over the Tree of Beginning" Arceus sternly said. Mew sighed in relief, "Thank you Arceus" she bowed to him and fly away.

Flying out from the portal, Mew thought, '_I can finally meet you, Chosen One. Or should I say, brother._'

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum! Who really is Mew? Why did Mew refers Ash as her brother? Find it out soon enough at later chapter! For now, good bye. Ciao!  
**


	14. Chapter 12: Fighting the Past and the Pr

**Hello again Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to our new chapter!**

**Mew: Yay! Finally! Author did a polite greeting!**

**Author: Shut up. Anyway, we're really sorry for a long update. Because-**

**Lucario: The time is near! The exam is near!**

**Author: ... Never mind. Anyway, let's get this quick.**

**Mew: Oh yeah! Latios, you're on duty today!**

**Latios: Argh! Alright, the first review is from a guest called 'Cause i'm happy' he said: "****Yeah... I rev. Again bec. Uuhhmm... my rev. Was not right .ok let's start again from the top. End of the story. -》That was a good story you make me belive that ash is the who is killing the gaurds and no it was just a grunt from TR and also Ash is the brother of mew? Q#1 What is the gender of the mew 'its ash uuhhmm brother or sister?' Q#2 Is there 2 mews inthe story you said the other mew in the story is in the faraway Island? (I KNOW ITS OBVIOUS). For the rev. That was amazing you appear in the story when you revive Meowth in the story your like a powerful than the evil arceus bec. you made the story XD. remarks: update as soon as your story finished reviewing by yourself or by a beta-reader i wanted to read the story about the battle of Ash vs Mewtwo in the story that you will be updating next chap. Meaning the start of M01 the pokemon the 1st all HAPPY :-)"**

**Mew: Wait, what?**

**Author: I think he's asking why Ash is killing the innocent G-Men, Police Forces and Tactical Enforcement in the previous chapter.**

**Mew: Oh, right. Well, you'll see the reason in this chapter ;)**

**Author: For the first question, Mew is female. But, do you really think that pink feline creature is actually Mew? You still don't know if Ash is the only child that born from the Chosen Duo.**

**Lucario: Those shall be answered due time. For now, you shall read the story.**

**Author: ... Lucario, forget it. It's hopeless for you to learn that type of accent.**

**Lucario: Oh come on, I think it's cool tho.**

**Author: Argh! Never mind. Latios, next!**

**Latios: This next one is from a guest called 'fart potato' he said: "****Nice story, but I liked better when ash was NOT a killer and there was NO zombies and finally GOOD GRAMMER! Everything else was just plain cool, also please make more betrayal stories! THEY ARE DA' BOMB!"**

**Author: Hmm ... this is a hard one. Ash used to related with Team Rocket, so I think it should come with the nature.**

**Mew: We don't really like a usual story like Ash being so-called innocent person. In my opinion, Ash is NOT that innocent, even in cannon. But that should be explained in this chapter.**

**Lucario: So you're saying that everything will be explained in this chapter?**

**Author: ... Nevermind. Next.**

**Latios: This one is from a guest called 'Meeerp' he said: "****I know it might have been a one time thing, but when will the skill Ash has that speeds up his thinking (can't remember it's name) appear again? Last it appeared if I remember right, is chapter four against Team Rocket."**

**Mew: Oh! We already have the better one! The power of Renegade! Here, let me give you the list of powers in this fiction:**

* * *

**External **

Psychic Ability: (Pink/Red)  
\- Telekinesis:  
Ability to move objects with mind.  
\- Telepathy:  
Ability to project voices inside someone's head.  
\- Empathy:  
Ability to know how others feel.  
\- Psychic Bond:  
Bonds between Pokemon and Human with Psychic ability. Featuring, private telepathy and clear empathy.  
\- Psychic Leash:  
A pink and long leash, this is a Basic Psychic User's signature attack.  
\- Levitate:  
Ability to fly with telekinetic power.  
\- Psychic Barrier:  
Ability to shield the user/someone else with psychic. Could defend any aura effect.  
\- Psychic Vision:  
Ability to see through walls and psychic signature, like Aura Vision.  
\- Psyshock  
Used to slash many things with hand, powered with psychic energy. This was a Advanced Psychic User Signature Attack.

Aura Ability: (Blue)  
\- Aura Vision:  
Ability to see every single living things.  
\- Aura Bond:  
Like Psychic bond, except it uses Aura.  
\- Empathy:  
Ability to know how others feel.  
\- Aura Wing:  
The ability to fly with blue wings on the back. This was an Advanced Aura User Signature Move.  
\- Aura Barrier:  
Similiar to Psychic barrier, except it could defend from any psychic effect instead of aura.  
Telepathy:  
Ability to project voices inside someone's head.  
\- Aura Sphere:  
The simple blue sphere attack, like Psychic Leash, this is a Basic Aura User's signature attack.  
\- Aura Cloak:  
Intercept and suck the surrounding aura to cover the user with aura cloak. It could shapeshift into anything but it shaped into black silhoulettes of a monster most of the time.  
\- Move Mimic  
Could use any Pokemon Move. Only Master Aura User could perform this technique.  
\- Aura Sword  
Creates a blue sword made of aura, this was Advanced Aura User signature Attack.  
\- Aura Bow  
Creates a blue bow made of aura with red arrow. Once hit with arrow, it wounds the target before the arrow disminished. This was Advanced Aura User Signature Attack.  
\- Aura Shield  
Creates a shield of aura. Perfectly combined with Aura Sword. This was Advanced Aura User Signature Attack.  
\- Recovery  
The ability to recover injuries with aura. Any aura users is able to do this.  
\- Aura Step  
Creates a flat plate of aura for the user to step.

External Power:  
\- Rage:  
Emits a huge amount of dark aura, only triggered and in effect when extremely angry. Usually called 'The Inner Demon'  
\- Transform:  
Transform into anything.  
\- Illusion:  
Can do many illusions, like Zorua and Zoroark.  
\- Quick Thinker:  
Thinks and reacts x1000 times faster and smarter than any human being. Everything seems slow in their eyes while in effect. Side-Effect: Eyes Color (Blue-pupil)  
\- Agility:  
Speed and Jumps increased x10 times than human being. Perfectly combined with Quick Thinker.  
\- Immortality:  
Immune to any kind of attack, fall and underwater. Immortality included. Vunerable to curses.  
\- Enhanced:  
Increase x50 body strength. No side effect.  
\- Timesight:  
Could foresight what will happen two hours in the future. Side-Effect: Eyes Color (Red-pupil)  
\- Dual-Eye:  
Uses Time Sight and Quick Thinker at the same time, requires both ability to unlock. Side-Effect: Eyes Color (Left: Red-pupil, Right: Blue-pupil)  
\- Uncontrol:  
The ability of being unable to get controlled with any technique.  
\- Non-Darkness:  
The ability to deflect or resist any bad or dark influence.  
\- Undead:  
Rise the undead from the ground. Cannot infect living being, but useful for crowd attack.

Ash's Device:  
\- MCRD  
Multifunctional Cybernetic Replication Device. A Multifunctional Device.  
\- Uriatis  
Device that heals injury faster by covering it.  
\- Ciestis  
Device that allows the user to change outfit at will.

* * *

**Author: That's ... overpowered? **

**Mew: That's not all! There's a whole list of Reneade Power that Ash could unlock in my database, and I took these one because these are the closest power that Ash could achieve. Ash already gained some of those power, so yeah ...**

**Author: Alright, next.**

**Latios: This one is from 'MightyShinyMew' he said: "****YOUR MIND HAS BEEN BLOWN!**  
** Portal overload! Damn that was so awesome how can you mix games like that and it still gets better EVERY CHAPTER. Seriously dude how are you doing this? Every chapter I think I have seen it all, but then the next chappy comes and surprises me even more! Please continue like this. You ROCK... PS: Please give him a portalgun just for fun ;)**  
** MightyShinyMew over and out.**

**Mew: Thank you for your over-dramatic review, my dear. Well, you're now watching the power of Multiple Minor-crossover!**

**Author: I think you're the one who's being over-dramatic.**

**Mew: Shut up. Anyway, Multiple Minor-Crossover that have entered this fictions are: Pokemon, Megaman Battle Network, Portal, Akame ga Kill, Tokyo Ghoul ... I lost my count.**

**Author: Minor-Crossover in this fiction means, we're taking the items, power, object and other things except the story line and character. Sure we mention some of the characters there, but we won't let them got into the fiction unless absolutely necessary.**

**Mew: Hmm ... Latios, next.**

**Latios: This one is from a guest, he said: "****You have a very good story here, interesting main ship that you dont see often, and I like it (ref: FollowYourDream-AshxHo-Oh)**

** The one and only thing that is really bugging me is the minor grammar mistakes and such like that. I know they are minor, but I see them and am like "No."**

** You have a wonderful story here and it is insane and everything else, I kind of wish it was toned down a little so that there was more detail in it. Heck, if there is a way, I will try to help however I can, I may make my own story of the main ship.**

** Back on track here, you have made awesome stories here, and I enjoy them immensely, and I want to read more from you soon. Sadly I dont have an account here and just have not gotten to the point of making one yet...If you want to keep in touch, you can email me:**

** arcanate**  
** at**  
** outlook (then the ending thing)**

** Keep up the awesome stories."**

**Mew: ... AHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I laughed when I imagined you saying that for every minor grammar mistakes you read! You pointed at your monitor screen and said 'No' everytime you saw minor grammar mistake, it's hilarious!**

**Author: It reminds me to some meme in the facebook ...**

**Lucario: Anyway ... we don't really want to do things too detailed in this fiction since we're afraid of writer block and stuff like that. But in this case, we'll try to tone down a bit in the next chapter. This one is kinda crazy one, don't you think?**

**Author: Yeah, but the last part is the hilarious one.**

**Mew: NO SPOILER!**

**Author: Sorry ...**

**Lucario: As for your compliment ... thanks! We'll do our best.**

**Latios: Alright, this one is from 'Zystar140' he said: "****Hey BondingLucario its me! Zystar140 In the Reviews!**  
** Anyway good story i would like to know what kind of mega stone did ash get? Is it something to evolve lucario like ash was practicing for the last chapter? or is it something else? I dont know and i like writers that leave a mystery on something may it be big or small anyways good chapter. And one more thing (Im forced to do this because of my sister if i dont do this she WILL blackMail me in someway) can i join your beta-reading group? I know its embarasing to say this but im forced so can i join? Anyways great chapter and i will talk to you in the next chapter!"**

**Author: It'll be revealed what kind of Mega-Stone he get in the next chapter. The Mega-Stone in this hand is still covered with stone, cracks and dusts, so it's not possible for him to confirm the Mega-Stone name at the current time. Sorry.**

**Mew: About your beta-reading request ... you're forced to beta-read? Wow, never in my life I've seen someone got blackmailed to beta-read a story.**

**Lucario: I don't know ... you look like a honest guy. But I can't accept someone to beta-read a story if he doesn't have any story running in their profile.**

**Author: You did. Remember meloncake6?**

**Lucario: He's an exception. Well ... not really, he's just a friend, nothing more.**

**Author: He did write a story ... well, not in Fanfiction, and it's Lemon Story.**

**Mew: If you know what I mean *Sly Grin***

**Lucario: Alright, no more 18+ stuff going around here. Alright, answer!**

**Author: No.**

**Lucario: Nein.**

**Latios: Ie.**

**Mew: Nai.**

**All: Wait, what?**

**Author: Lucario, when did you learn German?**

**Latios: Mew, when did you learn Greek?**

**Mew: When did you learn Japanese?**

**Latios: Answer my question first.**

**Mew: Nope, me first.**

**Lucario: Mew says yes, so that means 1 out of 4, you're out.**

**Author: I don't think you get the memo, Mew. When someone wants to become a beta-reader, they have to pass several requirements first. The first requirement is you must have a Fanfiction Account at least for 6 months, then you need to write a story for your profile.**

**Lucario: No offense, but my answer is no. Sorry.**

**Mew: Aww ... but doesn't that deny the principle of writing?**

**Author: Principle of Writing?**

**Mew: Yeah. They said that everyone has a potential to become a story teller. Poeple learn from what they see and what they hear. We held that principle for years, and look at us now, we're like a group of authors.**

**Author: Sorry girl, but that principle only applies for writer, not beta-reader.**

**Mew: Ow ...**

**Author: Next.**

**Latios: The next one is from 'Sylveon0902' he said: "****Why do you NEVER update legendary of betrayal anymore? You NEVER do!"**

**Author: I want to update it, but it seems impossible to beta-read the story all by myself. 'Legendary of Betrayal' story is completed and waiting for beta-read.**

**Lucario: Call it HIATUS.**

**Author: No, not now. Anyway, there are several reason. After a long consideration, I think 'Legendary of Betrayal' is too overpowered. Once I got it finished, I don't want to make a sequel for that one.**

**Lucario: Author ...**

**Mew: The ending is pretty good, throguh. We'll try to refine the story and uploaded it right away.**

**Author: Yeah ... Next.**

**Latios: This one is from a guest called 'Fan' he said: "****Hold up. When will AshXGood come into play? Also, great job putting back Meowth. You should have one of the characters back into a corne and have them yell 'STUPID AUTHOR!"**

**Author: You'll see ... *Grin***

**Lucario: The last one is pretty funny, in my opinion. It reminds me of an anime called 'Nisekoi'.**

**Author: AshxGood will come to play in this chapter, probably.**

**Mew: Anyway, about the duplicated chapters, we're very sorry. We're very tired and sraying up late night to beta-read the story since we don't really have time for writing. So yeah ... pardon me.**

**Author: We're doing this not for the readers out there, but we're doing this for education. We're learning english from other people's writing and we practice to write, here.**

**Lucario: Like they said, English is the international language. We try our best to learn whatever we can learn from this fanfiction website.**

**Mew: Speaking of fanfiction ... I heard there's something called 'Fictionpress'?**

**Author: Fictionpress is one of the brother website of Fanfiction. I want to upload a mythology story there since I could just login there with my fanfiction account. But with the proxies, country-banned site and other stuff, I don't think that's possible for now.**

**Mew: Aww ... poor author *Snicker***

**Author: Shut up. Anyway, I think that's all. I've re-read this story and corrected several mistakes before uploading it here ... before that, is there any reviews that catch your eyes, Latios?**

**Latios: ... nope, it's done.**

**Author: Good. Let's get-**

**Latios: WAIT!**

**Author: What?**

**Latios: There's one review that catch my eyes. I didn't see this one around the corner ...**

**Author: Alright, spit it out.**

**Latios: This one is from 'thor94' he said: "****good chapter.**  
** but weird:**  
** ash killed innocent g-men and policemen? why?**  
** same with arceus. why he want ash dead?"**

**Lucario: The questions shall be answered later, young one.**

**Author: Lucario, remember our talk about calling others 'young one'?**

**Lucario: Umm ... yes?**

**Author: THEN DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS EVER AGAIN GODDAMIT!**

**Lucario: AAH! *Run***

**Author: *Sigh* well then, is there any reviews left?**

**Latios: Wait, you haven't answered this one, yet.**

**Author: Oh, right. Ahem ... Like I said, It's on Ash's nature. For Arceus ... that question will be answered when I posted M01 Chapter here.**

**Mew: Right ... anything else?**

**Latios: This one is from 'louiseleon07' he said: "****For good sake, stop burning my brain by putting spoiler in the review section**  
** And the x-over hit me even more since apparently Ash Ketchum is...**  
** THE One who always in the wrong place at the right time... While saving the world while look badass doing it**  
** Seriously though.. I like this fic's craziness and how you give Ash lot of interesting story"**

**Mew: That's my speciality! Why Ash looked badass in the first time? That question shall be answered in this chapter!**

**Author: I think that Lucario's accent have rubbed on you, Mew.**

**Mew: Really? I didn't notice ...**

**Author: I'm outta here *Opens door***

**Lucario: *In front* Thou shall not pass!**

**Author: Oh come on!**

**Latios: The last review is from 'TheSkyclanCat' he said: "****Aww.. GLaD0S doesn't have that attitude of hers huh? I really like this fic, I really do, but it's getting way too confusing to keep up with. Like what the heck is TerraSave? Or NetNavi? This is becoming full of things that I don't care about/don't know/probably should not be involved with Pokemon. But hey, I'm not the author, so you can still do all this cray cray stuff for as long as you want. Me? I'm just here for the pokemon bits."**

**Mew: Sorry for that, but this is a Multi-Minor-Crossover fic. TerraSave is one of the organization from Resident Evil that tries to prevent any zombie infection in the whole world. NetNavi means-**

**Author: Mew, you don't have to explain the NetNavi. It will be explained in this chapter.**

**Mew: Right ... Sorry for confusing you, tho. For short spoiler for the next chapter, Ash will reveal his true form in M01 Movie. He can't fight in that human state of his.**

**Author: Lucario, get out from my way!**

**Lucario: *Grin* Thou shall not pass!**

**Latios: Alright, I think that's all review that caught my interest. Happy reading and we hope you enjoy the story. Enjoy.**

**Author: AAH! Lucario, get the fu-**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fighting the Past and the Preparation**

* * *

**~{03:01 – 13 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Riddle Inn – Ash's Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

That night, Ash is sitting on the chair in front of his computer screen. He has his MCRD connected with the Laptop with Cable Data, but it still attached on his arm. The laptop screen is showing a wide white grids with a girl standing there. The girl has long, beautiful white hair and white skin with golden eyes that would make any man flattered with her beauty. She's wearing white open jacket that showing her golden T-shirt, grey jeans, black sneakers and white sleeveless gloves.

Ash spoke, "Alright, GLADoS. Ready to get filled in?"

"_**Of course. I have some questions to ask according this strange uh … place."**_

"Okay. So there are several things that should be answered. First of all, it's hard to remove unnecessary data and compress an entire computer mainframe into a simple NetNavi without letting the entire grid conflicted with your ridiculous amount of data and the police force to suspect you as a disguised Mainframe" Ash explained to her, "The next thing you should know is about NetNavi. What do you know about NetNavi?"

"_**I know nothing about NetNavi or whereabouts of my location. What am I? Where am I?" **_GLADoS stated with confused tone. Ash sighed, "First thing you should know is that the cyber police has destroyed your Personality Data, so I have to replace it with the new one. Sorry for that."

"_**YOU WHAT?!"**_ GLADoS exclaimed in shock. Ash cleared his throat, "The next thing you should know is NetNavi. NetNavi means Internet Navigator. NetNavi is a sentiment or semi-sentiment computer program with artificial intelligence implemented in its system. The most common size for NetNavi is 5 to 1 Megabytes with an extension of EXE."

"_**Then what am I? I still able to access my history data, but I can't find anything according this situation …"**_ GLADoS stated with shocked face, _**"What important is, who are you?"**_

"Oh, I forgot to properly introduce myself. My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm an expert programmer, Professor Akihabara's assistant, Pokemon trainer and Pokemon Coordinator. It's a pleasure to meet you" Ash said with a grin, "Anyway, let me continue to fill you in. For the simple explanation, you are now a disguised Mainframe as a NetNavi called with size of 31 Terabytes. So your name is now Gladdy."

"_**Okay … aside from that, what does NetNavi does?"**_ GLADoS that now named Gladdy, asked.

"NetNavi is much more like a virtual version of Pokemon. They help humans with their job that includes virtual or cyber world. For instance, a NetNavi and a Human are working together to solve problems. Humans aren't like program, who can process almost everything in an instant, so the program helps human with any cyber problems. Programs can't access something that beyond its reach without any connection between it, and human can help the program with that. I never have a NetNavi before, so I don't really know much about it" Ash explained to Gladdy.

"_**Then how did they communicate to each other, then? Did they communicate like how you did to me?"**_ Gladdy asked.

"No, I can communicate to you through this laptop because your mainframe data history is in the MCRD and it's connected with my laptop. People use Personal Terminal aka PET to communicate and jack their NetNavi into devices" Ash explained to Gladdy. He smiled and said, "So, anymore question?"

"_**One more thing, where am I?"**_ Gladdy asked.

"You are inside my MCRD system. The thing you are standing now is a grid. If you look around, you should see many green robot-like creatures around. Did you see it?" Ash asked with smile. Gladdy looked around and see several creatures that Ash had mentioned, _**"Yeah … why there are so many of them? And what is that blue lake?"**_

"Those green creatures are programs and files. That blue lake is the energy source of my MCRD and able to heal any NetNavi with any kind of injuries, including reviving them by putting the dead NetNavi's dump data into the lake. I called it, Backup Lake. To be honest, that thing is actually a literal plasma liquid" Ash stated, "You can try to jump into the lake."

Gladdy was hesitated. She walked to the lake as Ash clicked the 'Follow' button on his laptop screen, and it starts following Gladdy's movement from the bird-view. Gladdy slowly entered the blue lake and leaned on the nearby grid. She relaxed in the lake and said, _**"Oh … it feels nice …"**_

"Glad you like it. This MCRD will be your new home and mainframe, so try not to delete or kill any of those program inside the white grids or else you're going to lost your history and … probably some important data that I moved from your former body" Ash explained with huge smile, "Also, I think you should know that I'm your operator for now."

"_**Oh …"**_ Gladdy stated. Ash opened a file in his laptop, "Let me read your current stat according to the compressor. You have 31 Terrabytes file size and no combat preferences implemented on you … so that means you have … 31000000000 health or more before you can be deleted" Ash whistled, "The weakest NetNavi has 100 health with size of 1 Megabyte and the strongest is 23 Megabytes with 23000 health. Sadly, you doesn't have combat preferences attached in your program. If you do have one, you'll be unstoppable."

"_**Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"**_ Gladdy asked. Ash smiled, he said, "There are other purposes for NetNavi in the cyber-world. Besides helping, they also common in Virus busting and NetBattle. Some virus is very dangerous for both program and NetNavi because they tends to delete and destroy program inside an Area Grid, so it's common for NetNavis to battle the viruses around the grid. Don't worry about that, though, some spot in my MCRD is clean from viruses, thanks to Backup Lake, viruses always avoid the Area Grid that has a Backup Lake attached in it."

"_**So, how am I going to fight against viruses? I mean, I've never been inside the cyber-world before" **_Gladdy said as she begin wiggling her hands around the lake. She looked up and saw another white grid floating on the sky, _**"And how did a grid appeared up there?"**_

Ash clicked the 'NetNavi FPV' button and another box appeared. It shows Gladdy's vision in first-person, "From what I know, grids are random. The flat grids are originally a defragmented grids while those random floating grids are the non-defragmented one. But since this is your new home, you are allowed to modify or move the white grids and programs around the corner, since it's your own mainframe. Anyway, if you see the purple grids, don't enter or even touch it. The main console program is located at the center of the purple grids and completely out of the Backup Lake reach. If you go there, there are possibility you will have to fight viruses, even its weak, it has a capability to attack or even injure you since you are now still unarmed and prototype."

"_**I see …"**_ Gladdy stated. Suddenly, a pair of white wings appeared from her back. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Oh, I forgot to mention. You have a retractable wings to fly around the cyber-space and avoiding broken grids around the cyber-world. You won't find that retractable wings anywhere in any NetNavi, through."

"_**Wow …"**_ Gladdy stated in awe. She flew up to the cyber-sky and looked around the entire grid, _**"The grids are sure a bit messy"**_ She saw many grids that are abnormally placed, like a random floating grids around the corner.

"I know. Anyway, I'm going to remove the connection of my MCRD and my Laptop. And uh … one more thing. You can't go out to the Internet Area now, since I'm fixing my Wifi signal and you're still not capable for combat. For other note, you can make cyber-furniture or cyber-house inside my MCRD as long it doesn't left the white grid" Ash stated as he unplugged the Cable Data and turned his laptop off. Ash pulled out a Wireless Headset and put it on his right ear, "Alright … can you hear me?"

"_**Yes Ash, loud and clear"**_ a feminine voice can be heard from the headset. Ash smiled, "Good. I have some errands to do, so have fun."

* * *

**~{15:01 – 13 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Stadium – Battlefield]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Now here we can see Ash Ketchum standing on the stadium, attending the Pokemon Contest in Cinnabar Island. On his side is his Lucario, standing proudly with smirk on his face. The judges are still the same, like Mr Contesta, Sukizo and the island Nurse Joy. Ash have obtained the Volcano Badge from Blaine back in the battlefield that apparently is a volcano. Now, he wants to attend the Pokemon Contest in Cinnabar Island to obtain the Lava Ribbon.

"Let's do this Lucario!" Ash pointed. Lucario nodded and jumped to the field. He gazed around the crowds of tourists, Pokemon trainers and coordinators alike, before hearing the buzzing sound.

"Lucario, let's exploit the power of aura" Ash said with a smirk. Lucario closed his eyes as he slowly raised his right paw. The ground around them starts to get grassy and the winds became warmer, calming and comforting everyone inside the stadium. The whole battlefield already turned into grassy battlefield with some flowers sprouted around the corner. Ash smiled, "Lucario, Piano of Sorrow."

Small patch of grasses suddenly starts to grow and starts patching up with each other. Soon enough, it turned into Piano that made of vine and grasses. Lucario came to the piano and looked to Ash. Ash smiled, "Do it" Then, he begin playing it.

* * *

**/(And Though We Fade Away – Nights Amore)\**

* * *

Everyone listened through the music as Lucario closed his eyes and starts playing it. Everyone watched and listened in awe as they hear the beautiful and yet, sad song they ever heard. The green aura we're appeared from the flower sprouts and starts gathering around Lucario and the Piano.

The next minute, the aura that surrounding him turned into blue and moved to the left field and begins to morph into silhouette of a child. It looked happy and jumping around. Although there are no sound, they know that the child simply happy of its surrounding. Then, a red aura appeared on the opposite of the field. It morphed into a woman that looked very angry. She approached the 'child' and begins 'yelling' at it. The 'child' looked at her with the look of sorrow. Then, surprising everyone in the field, the 'woman' smacked the 'child', making it cry. The music starts to get intense as the 'woman' pointed at the opposite field.

The 'child' ran away to the opposite field, crying all the way while reaching there. The 'woman' disappeared as the red aura turned into green and begins surrounding Lucario again. The 'child' slowly grow into a 'man' and the color turned into black, showing the cold and cruel look. Everyone starts crying in sadness and sorrow, knowing the meaning of the song and figures. The 'man' starts pointing and yelling at the 'workers' that are silhouettes of blue aura. The music smoothly ends when the man stopped 'yelling'.

* * *

**\\(End)/**

* * *

At the end, everyone is awestruck with their performance. Lucario dissipated the figures, cut the 'Piano' and threw it to the sky. Then, he fire an Aura Sphere to it, destroying it. Also, when the 'Piano' destroyed, a big, blue musical note appeared on the field. Lucario said, "The story and music have very deep meaning of child building and growth. If you raise your child with pain and cruelty, then you should expect your child did the same way to everyone else" Then, Lucario opened his eyes, as the note disappeared from the sky.

Everyone applauses and cheered at their performance. They also overjoyed and despondent at the same time. They stood from their chair and applauses even more overjoyed. After minutes passed and the crowds died down, Mr Contesta stood and spoke, "I never seen anything in my entire life of this beautiful performance and something that so meaningful, you truly have become something that people would never forget."

"_**I never know why I feels shocked and sad with this performance. I should get used with this new Personality Data"**_ Gladdy commented through Ash's wireless earphone.

Everyone applauses again after Mr Contesta gave his opinion. Mr Contesta sat on the chair as Mr Sukizo is next, "Your performance are truly beyond remarkable. You never disappointed us inside the world of Pokemon Contest. I am proud of you."

Everyone applauses again after Mr Sukizo gave his opinion. He sat on his chair as Nurse Joy stood from her seat, "Your Pokemon is truly talented and your knowledge of the power of aura makes him the best companion for you. The song is truly beautiful that even made me crying tears of joy because of it" then, she sat on the chair, not before the crowds applauses their performance.

Ash and Lucario bowed down to them and walked back to the preparation room. Getting ready to battle the contestant.

* * *

**~{17:01 – 13 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Stadium – Battlefield]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Ash is now standing on the battlefield with his Lucario on his side. His opponent is someone wearing a blue ocean shirt with arrogant look on his face, "Flareon, crush him."

"Lucario, take the field!" Ash pointed. Lucario jumped to the field.

"Begin!" The referee yelled. Ash ordered, "Lucario, jump and use Aura Sphere!"

"Flamethrower!" his opponent ordered. Lucario jumped sky high and shot the powerful Aura Sphere attack to Flareon, which it retaliated with Flamethrower. It hit each other and tied, "Lucario use Bone Rush, then follow it with Extreme Speed!"

Lucario formed a blue bone on his paws and heading to Flareon, "Now, use Flamethrower!"

Flareon shot a flamethrower to Lucario. His opponent smiled at the success, however, it didn't last long when Lucario disappeared, then appeared behind it and hit it several times with Bone Rush attack. His opponent called, "Flareon!"

"Kick it to the sky!" Ash ordered. Lucario hit Flareon to the sky with his bone rush in golf style, "Now knock it down" Lucario jumped to the sky behind Flareon and hit it with his Bone Rush to the ground, making a thick smoke around the field. Lucario landed on his regular stance.

After the smoke cleared, Flareon can be seen fainted. The referee yelled, "Flareon is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum and Lucario!"

"We did it!" Ash said. Lucario ran to him and high fived him. Everyone applause at their performance. Ash and Lucario walked back to the preparation room, getting ready for the closing ceremony, and Kanto Grand Festival.

* * *

**~{18:11 – 13 February 2002}~  
-[Cinnabar Island – Stadium – Preparation Room]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

"Good job Lucario!" Ash praised him. Lucario smiled and nodded, "Thank you Ash, now we're much closer to the Grand Festival!"

"It's going to held in Indigo Plateau and going to start in three days after Indigo League finished" a masculine voice can be heard. They turned back to see Brock, Misty and Wallace, standing there with amused look on their faces, "I'm proud for becoming your mentor Ash, you've became something incredible."

"Thanks Wallace" Ash replied, "All thanks to you, I've become something that people proud of."

"Don't get too arrogant, Ash" Brock warned, "You almost defeated by Blaine back then."

"I'm not getting arrogant, I'm just proud of ourselves, right Lucario?" Ash asked. Lucario nodded, "Yup! We're just proud of ourselves because we actually win five ribbons and going to Kanto Grand Festival!"

"The time after Indigo League actually finished, the Kanto Grand Festival will start three days after" Brock explained to him, "The last badge you need to win is the Earth Badge, which is located in Viridian City."

"I know, we should go there and fight Blue for the last badge" Ash stated with huge smile, "Let's restock our supplies before going out in the wild, okay?"

"Sure Ash" Brock said with smile. Then, they begin walking out from the stadium to continue their journey.

* * *

**~{10:11 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Viridian City – Viridian City Gym – Outside]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Now here we can see our hero are standing in front of the Viridian City Gym. Ash is building up his courage to get inside the building. Misty and her Togepi we're concerned about this, while Gold, Brock and Wallace, in the other hand, encouraging him to face his past, "Come on Ash, do you want to let Gary beat you?"

"No Wallace, Gary never get past me before … but I don't know … I don't feel I'm ready to fight Blue" Ash stated with worried tone.

"Ash, you are ready to fight him, I assure you" Gold encouraged him on his side. Ash looked at her and smiled, "Thanks Gold."

"This is getting interesting and interesting" Lucario mused, he's carrying an egg that Zoroark had breed yesterday. The egg is colored black with red color at the top.

"True, but I wonder how strong his Pokemon is" Zoroark/Lucario asked. She have Ralts on her arms.

Ash inhaled and exhaled his breath. He walked to the door and said, "I came here for the b- WAAH!" He was hit by a car to the left. Everyone shouted, "Ash!"

They approached the wounded Ash. Gold asked, "Are you okay Ash?"

"Yeah … I guess" Ash mused. He slowly stood from the ground and took a good look of the one who just hit him. It was a familiar red muscle car, "Gary?"

"Ahahahaha … so much cute for your little PokePal!" Gary arrogantly stated, "Eh Ash?"

"Gary!~ Gary!~ He's the best!~ Gary!~ Gary!~ Beats the rest!~" his cheerleaders are cheering for him. Ash sweat dropped. His friends, however, looked furious, "Hey! Watch where you're driving you maniac!" Gold shouted.

"Don't be like that, sweetie" Gary stated mockingly. Gold we're about to approach Gary, but Ash hold her shoulder, "Don't" Ash muttered. Gold noticed this warning, and nodded.

Ash said, "What are you doing here, Gary?"

"I thought you finally gave up catching and training Pokemon. I figured you went back to pallet, but no, here you are, still at it!" Gary arrogantly stated. Ash crossed his arms, "At least I'm not like you!"

"I bet you doesn't have enough badges to get into Pokemon League yet" Gary stated. Ash huffed, "At least I have defeated seven of the Eight Challengers."

"Heh, you better have some catching up to do" Gary showed his ten badges, "As you can see, I already have ten badges, still you think you have what it takes to become a Pokemon Master?"

"I just stop back from Pallet to see if this gym leader wants a real battle of Pokemon trainer" Gary stated. He jumped down from his car and walked to the door, "I, Gary Oak from Pallet, and I hereby to challenge the leader of this gym!"

Two guards in front of the gym hit the ground with their spear, then the stone door opened. Gary and his cheerleaders went inside the gym. Ash gritted his teeth, "I wonder if he have five ribbons as well."

"Ash, you are better than Gary" Gold stated, getting Ash's full attention, "You have something that Gary doesn't have. You put compassion to your Pokemon and friends, while Gary just thinking about Pokemon Battles and thought that Pokemon are tools, and only using them for his advantage."

"Your heart are the reason why I chose you Ash, you are the reason why I picked you as my trainer" Gold stated proudly, "I believe in you Ash."

"Thanks Gold" Ash thanked him again, trying to hide the silent blush in his face. He glared at the guards and said, "Open the door."

"Only one trainer to enter the gym at a time, kid" one of the guards said.

"Huh? That's strange … Blue usually let many trainers to come inside the Gym …" Ash muttered in confusion. Suddenly, his MCRD vibrated, "Huh?" Ash muttered.

"_**Ash, there's a message from someone called Blue. Is he your friend?"**_ Gladdy spoke through the Wireless Earphone. Ash held his hand and replied, "Yes, he is. What does he say?"

"_**He say: 'if you are going to challenge me, sorry. But I am absence from the gym for a while' that's what he says"**_ Gladdy stated. Ash eyes widened. He glared at the guards and said, "Let me in."

"Only one trainer to enter the gym at a time, kid" one of the guards said. Ash groaned, he kicked the guard and knocked the other guards unconscious. Wallace frowned and said, "Ash?! What are you doing?!"

"Blue is not in the gym! Someone else is inside it!" Ash said as the door opened by itself. Ash ran into the gym with his friends following behind.

* * *

**~{10:11 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Viridian City – Viridian City Gym – Inside]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Inside the gym, Ash and his friends saw Gary, standing on his trainer box while his cheerleaders are cheering for him, "Gary!~ Gary!~ He's our man!~ If he can't beat him then nobody can!~"

"Who is that?" Ash whispered, he looked at the shadow figure on the balcony, "And why it looks familiar?"

"I am the Viridian City Gym Leader, who are you?" the shadow figure demanded.

"I'm Gary Oak! The best Pokemon Trainer in Pallet" Gary arrogantly stated. The shadow figure can be seen smirking, "Heh … confidence aren't you? Alright, I'll accept your challenge."

"You will use three Pokemon, no time limit, let the battle begin!" The referee yelled. Gary released his Pokemon, "I chose Nidoking!"

"Heh, I chose Golem" the shadow figure released his Pokemon.

"Golem, tackle attack" the shadow figure ordered. Golem rolled itself to Nidoking, "Nidoking, fight its tackle with your tackle!" Nidoking tackled the rolling Golem, making it flew to the wall behind him.

"Nidoking is the winner!" the referee yelled. The shadow figure recalled Golem back inside the PokeBall, "Not bad, now try your luck with this one" it released Klinger.

Gary used his Pokedex to scan it before the battle, "This should be easy too."

"Kingler, Crab Hammer" the shadow figure ordered. Kingler charged to Nidoking and tries to smash it with its 'hands'. Gary returned his Pokemon, "Nidoking, return!"

"Looks like your Kingler won't do any pinch!" Gary released his next Pokemon, "But it's not strong enough to tackle Arcanine."

"Arcanine I chose you!" Gary released his next Pokemon.

'Arcanine, Take Down attack!" Gary ordered. Arcanine smashed itself to Kingler, knocking it back several feet, "Now use your Fire Spin attack!"

Arcanine opened its mouth and fired the powerful fire-type attack as it starts surround Kingler. Then, it exploded, giving a thick explosion. After the smoke starts to dissipate, Kinger can be seen already fainted. His cheerleaders are cheering out loud because of this. Ash sweat dropped, "Now I really wish that mysterious guy to actually defeat Gary" Ash muttered.

"He will Ash" Gold assured him, "He will defeat Gary."

"Arcanine is the winner!" The referee yelled out loud. Gary smirked, "I know this gym is pathetic."

The shadow figure recalled the fainted Kingler and chuckled. Gary stepped forward and said, "Maybe we should call it quit, you can't beat me!"

"Actually Gary, the gym leader is practically holding back against you" Wallace said. Gary looked at him in shock, "How can you get in here?!"

"Don't ask me that, ask Ash how he did it" Wallace blamed to Ash. Ash groaned, "Not the time for that question."

The shadow figure stood from the chair, "Is that what you think little boy."

"It is!" Gary yelled back.

"Maybe I'll just have one more battle … to test one of my most powerful Pokemon" He stepped forward, showing the face of evil and cruelty.

Ash eyes widened. He hadn't expecting this, nor wanting any of this to happen. He's not ready to face his past, but now, he has to. Because the man that in front of him now is his biggest enemy: Giovanni.

"Giovanni" Ash hissed, "What did you do to Blue?!" Ash shouted in anger.

"Giovanni?" Misty repeated in confusion, "Who's that?"

"Giovanni is the boss of Team Rocket. I still remember that face everywhere" Ash said in anger. Everyone inside the room are shocked with this revelation. Ash repeated, "What did you do to Blue?!"

"Nothing. All I want to do is to test my most powerful Pokemon with the challenger here" Giovanni stated. He flicked his finger and the panel below the balcony opened.

The Pokemon came out from the darkness. The Pokemon is a bipedal Pokemon with purple tail and strange armor strapped on it. Ash recognized 'that' Pokemon, he gasped, "I-Is t-that?!"

"It is, Ketchum" Giovanni stated with a chuckle, "It is my most powerful Pokemon that ever created" the Pokemon used its psychic power to strain Arcanine and flew it to the wall. Truth be told, Gary is shocked with this, "How can it do that?! What Pokemon is that?!" he used his Pokedex to scan it.

"_**Pokemon Unknown. No Available Data."**_

"No data?" Gary shuttered, remembering Ash's Lucario totally humiliated him back in the DAM construction.

"Now, as I was saying my friend" Giovanni stated, getting Gary's attention, "I was testing this Pokemon in battle, and go ahead, use more than one Pokemon in battle if you are afraid to lose."

"Ash, what is that Pokemon?" Brock asked him. Ash turned to him, "It's a Mewtwo!"

"Mewtwo?" Wallace, Misty and Brock repeated. Ash nodded, "Mewtwo is the clone of legendary Pokemon Mew. Before I escaped, I discovered that his scientists are making a clone of Mew. However, I heard that the lab is destroyed by this Pokemon with only raw power."

"If that so … then how powerful that thing can be?" Misty said, terrified with its power. Ash frowned, "Mew was told to be the strongest Pokemon in Kanto. So Mewtwo should be somewhere as strong as Mew."

"Well I'm not afraid of anything!" Gary arrogantly stated, although he was a bit afraid of the Pokemon. Giovanni smirked, "well let's get started."

"Gary, no! You don't have any change to defeat him!" Ash shouted.

However, Gary ignored the warning, "Alright, Nidoking go!" Gary released his Pokemon, "You too Arcanine!" Gary pointed to the battlefield.

"Is that your best?" Giovanni asked with a smirk. 'Mewtwo' eyes begins to glow blue again as Arcanine and Nidoking strained with its psychic power, "Arcanine, Nidoking!" Gary called.

"You're just wasting my time, this is the ultimate Pokemon, and it can never be defeated" Giovanni stated. Ash yelled, "Gary! You have to forfeit! There's no way you can defeat a legendary Pokemon!"

Gary yelled, "I forfeit!" then, the 'Mewtwo' released its psychic grip from Arcanine and Nidoking. Ash stepped to the battlefield, "Well, well, well, isn't that my certain boy that represent my creation?" Giovanni stated, "Have you reconsidered to join me again?"

"No, I come here for the Earth Badge. But since Blue isn't here, I think I have a new objective here" Ash firmly stated. Giovanni raised his eyebrow, "And what is that, Ketchum?"

"To kill you, and bring peace to all over Kanto!" Ash shouted, "I will NOT forget for whatever you did to me, or everyone else in this whole country. The dead children, the dead Pokemon, the sacrifice, the test, the setup and everything else! I will stop that operation no matter what."

"Well Ash, there's no need to be rude" Giovanni stated, "If you are looking to stop those operation, then you have the wrong man."

"What do you mean?" Ash hissed. Giovanni face softened, he said, "I've changed."

"There's NO way in Distortion World, the biggest boss of the evil organization in the entire Japan, could change that easy. I've known you for 4 years, Giovanni. You're dense, evil, cruel, and will do anything to achieve what you want!" Ash shouted.

"But have you ever thought that someone could change, when they lost everything?" Giovanni stated with calmer tone.

Ash calmed down. He remembered what Jessie and James said, 'He lost everything' Ash thought as he read his mind, 'he lost his position as Team Rocket boss too … but …'

"How can you be in possession of Mewtwo?" Ash asked with much calmer tone. Giovanni gave a sad smile, "Mewtwo has been my friends for years after I lost my position as the boss and escaped from the Headquarter. He taught me equality, peace and the real meaning of happiness. We discovered that nobody is perfect and nobody will. Power is meaningless, even with immerse power flowing inside your vein, will you get the eternal happiness from it?" Giovanni explained to him. Ash used his aura and psychic power to know the truth. It seems Giovanni is telling the truth, 'he have changed' Ash thought, 'but … why?'

"If you wish to kill me, then so be it" Giovanni said as he walked down to the battlefield. He stopped in front of Ash. Ash pulled his black SV Infinity and pointed it at his head.

Wallace, Gold, Gary, Misty, Brock and the others has different reaction. Wallace and Misty hold their hands together as they braced themselves. Brock and Gold gave a hardened look, while Gary looked in disbelief. Mewtwo is about to use Psychic, but Giovanni looked back, he said, "I'm paying the price of betrayal. I think I deserve this punishment."

Ash released the safety. He thought again, '_he have changed_' he thought, '_for 4 years, I've wasted my life only to become like this … but … he never harmed me. He trained me and used me … but never harmed me … all along, Giovanni is my best friend … well, not a literal friend, but maybe a distant friend … but … *Sigh* I'm going to ever regret this option._'

***Dor!***

The gun fired as the empty shell came out from the gun. The empty shell fell to the ground as it make a clashing sound, notifies them that it's over. Everyone opened their eyes to see Ash has his pistol fired in the other way. Giovanni eyes widened, "But … why?"

"Take this as my thank you gift. I want to see you suffer some more" Ash said as he put the gun back inside his pocket. He start walking out from the gym, before Giovanni said, "Aren't you going to get the gym badge here?"

Ash stopped, he said, "Yeah, why?"

"I think I can help you with that" Giovanni said as he walked to the top balcony, "Three pokemon against Mewtwo. Can you do it?"

Ash smiled, he walked to the battlefield, "I don't think three is necessary" Ash pointed, "Lucario, Zoroark go!" Lucario gave the egg to Brock temporarily, while Zoroark/Lucario jumped down to the field, with Lucario following after. Giovanni smirked, "Psychic."

"Lucario, use your aura to change to Dark Fighting temporarily, and Zoroark, use your illusion power to hide yourself!" Ash pointed. Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario suddenly disappeared, the Pokemon Mewtwo seems to faze a little bit, "This never happens before …"

"This will happen if you bring Mewtwo to Johto, Zoroark use Disable and follow it with Night Slash! And Lucario, use Multi Shadow Ball!" Ash ordered. Zoroark/Lucario appeared from the left with its eyes glowing blue, disabling Mewtwo's psychic ability. Then, she charged to Mewtwo with her claws glowing with dark aura. Then, she slashed Mewtwo slightly damaging it. Giovanni we're surprised with this, "I think the rumors that surrounding the entire gym leaders around Kanto is true, you are truly full of surprises, Ash."

"Well thank you, Lucario now!" Ash yelled. Lucario appeared on the sky and fired multiple Shadow Balls to Mewtwo. It hit Mewtwo several times, however, it's not enough to make it faint, yet. Giovanni laughed, "You need to do more than that."

"Oh I do, Zoroark use Sword Dance ten times and Lucario, protect her" Ash ordered. Zoroark/Lucario spin itself several times while Lucario used his aura power to protect themselves. Giovanni ordered, "Shadow Ball."

Mewtwo shot the powerful Shadow Ball attack to Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario. Fortunately, it only hit the aura barrier. Giovanni can be seen shocked with this, "Impossible!" Ash smirked, "Well then, looks like you forgot something important" Ash pointed, "That armor is slowing him down, no wonder if Mewtwo's psychic power seems weak than I expected."

"Wow, Ash really have the advantage" Wallace mused while watching the battle.

"True, but I want to see if he can defeat this legendary Pokemon" Brock stated. Back in the battlefield, Zoroark/Lucario had done doing the Sword Dance attack. Ash smiled, "Good job, now use Dark Pulse, follow it up with Night Slash and Night Daze!"

"Mewtwo use Psyshock!" Giovanni shouted. Zoroark/Lucario shot the extremely powerful Dark Pulse attack to Mewtwo while charging at it. Mewtwo seems big time affected with this and wasn't able to use an attack. Zoroark/Lucario wasn't finished yet, she slashed through Mewtwo two times, before enveloped with dark aura and smashed her claws to the ground, making a devastating field of power of darkness. Lucario used its aura power to protect himself out of instinct.

"Well done Ash, you truly are the unexpected" Giovanni mused. He saw the Mewtwo already collapsed on the ground with its eyes swirling, notifies them that it was fainted. Zoroark/Lucario and Lucario approached themselves and gave a high-five, "We did it!"

"Good job Lucario, Zoroark, you just defeated a legendary Pokemon!" Ash shouted. He looked at the miserable Gary, "So Gary, who's the loser now? Aahahahahahahaha!"

Gary gritted his teeth, "Whatever! This gym is pathetic anyway, I'm outta here!" Gary stomped out from the gym, with his cheerleaders following behind.

Giovanni came down from the balcony with a badge that looked like a plant, "Congratulations Ash, with this badge, you have proven yourself that you are better than me, I give you, the Earth Badge."

Ash took the badge and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Earth Badge!" with his Pokemon following behind, "That's right!"

Giovanni smiled, he watched the retreating figure of Mewtwo back inside the panel. Giovanni turned to Ash, "Your father is the one who changed me, Ash. You truly are unique."

"Why thank you" Ash said, "I think we should take our leave now, before I change my mind."

"Wait" Giovanni said. Ash looked to him and said, "Yes?"

"I want to tell you something" Giovanni said, "First, do you still have the same pistol as 4 years ago?"

"Well yeah. That Infinity pistols has been with me for years, why?" Ash curiously replied. Giovanni nodded, "Looks like you still have that old pistol, huh?"

"Giovanni, where is this going?" Ash said with deadpan tone. Giovanni face turned to serious, "Ash. I want to tell you about Mewtwo creation. There are three Mewtwo in this world. The first one is in the possession of your father, the second one is mine and the third one is still in the hands of Team Rocket."

"Tell me more" Ash said as he stepped forward. Giovanni looked around and said, "Come, we'll talk about this inside."

With that, the entire group followed Giovanni to his office.

* * *

**~{11:12 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Viridian City – Viridian City Gym – Inside – Gym Leader's Office]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

The room is colored bright yellow with several furniture inside the office. Ash and his friends are sitting on the bench in front of the table with Giovanni in the opposite direction. Giovanni said, "Okay, we can talk free here."

"Let me start from the beginning. It was days after you escaped. One of my executives, Archer, he say he expected me to be more cruel to you and abuse you even more to prevent you from escaping. However, I have different opinion about you, Ash. When I see you, I saw how cruel your life is, I saw that you hold many raw power that could destroy the world."

"Oh?" Ash muttered.

"I saw your ability and mind. You have a dark mind and heart that allows you to successfully seduce any women you like and murder others with cold blood" Giovanni stated, shocking Ash's friends. Ash rolled his eyes, "That was the 'kill-or-killed' era. This is a new year, so I'm nothing than my former darker self."

"Anyway, I argued with Archer and ended up with Pokemon battle. You can guess that I won the battle against him" Giovanni said with sad chuckle, "He decided to betray me. He took his most trusted grunts and form a new organization: Team Neo Rocket."

"I've heard about Team Neo Rocket from Jessie and James" Ash stated as he crossed his arm, "They said Team Neo Rocket is crueler than the regular Team Rocket."

"True" Giovanni stated, "Anyway. We and the rest of the executives tried to defeat and arrest him, but failed. But that's when the problem started."

"Two of my executives: Ariana and Petrel did some attempt to take over the organization. I and the other trusted executives tried to stop them, but with the crisis inside the Team Rocket organization, we can't do anything but to let them took some of our grunts. Then, the two moved to join that betrayer. Apparently, they have the same plan: To take over my family organization that I've run for years."

"Family Organization? I heard about your mother and father being Team Rocket, but never know that your organization is a family organization" Ash muttered with raised eyebrow.

"Come on Ash, are you actually listening to this bullshit?" Wallace said with tired tone. Ash shushed.

"Ariana, Petrel and Archer are the only executives in the organization, so without them, Team Rocket would collapse. The grunts decided to ditch me and threw me and Mewtwo into the wild before taking over the whole headquarter" Giovanni explained with sad smile, "I can see why they abandoned me … I'm a worthless idiot who thinks I can have anything under my control. How can I deserve a power if I can't hold on the power as Team Rocket boss?"

"Well, that's a sad story" Brock said with mock tone, "We should turn him to the police and let's see what will happen to him."

"Wait Brock, I need to know more" Ash said with frown, "So, basically, you lost your organization because your executives betrayed you" Giovanni nodded.

"Then where's Jessie, James and Meowth?" Ash asked. Giovanni looked down before answering, "They're dead."

"WHAT?!" Ash and his friends shouted in disbelief. Giovanni looked to Ash and said, "They killed them. They doesn't want to join the new Team Rocket organization and wants to follow me, so they killed them."

"That's sad …" Brock muttered with raised eyebrow, "Those idiots actually looks quite friendly and professional in something other than stealing Pokemon."

"Yeah …" Ash said, "Anyway, I think we should take our leaves now. Is that all?"

Giovanni nodded, "Yes. Now if you excuse me, I need some minute to think."

"Fine. Remember Giovanni, the next time we meet, you're going to have your head inside the _Lost and Found_ room" Ash stated coldly.

With that, Ash and the group decided to leave the office and the gym.

* * *

**~{13:22 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Ketchum's Residence - Outside]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Later, you can see our friends walking to Ash's house in the Pallet Town, "I can't wait to see your mother, Ash" Wallace said, "I heard she's a good Pokemon Coordinator."

"Used to be" Ash corrected him, "My mother used to be a Pokemon Coordinator. She have a huge, popular restaurant near the Pokemon Center of this town" Ash stated. Wallace smiled, "Wow, so your mother's restaurant is really popular huh?"

"I heard about Delia's Restaurant. Many critics has come to the restaurant to taste their favorable and tasty foods there. I saw their post in the _Dining Time _magazine" Brock stated, "Even it's expensive, it's worth it."

"Yeah" Ash said with chuckle. They finally arrived at the house. Ash turned to his friends and said, "Anyway, there's something I should tell you first before going inside the house."

"Hmm?" Lucario said with raised eyebrow.

"First of all, I have a Pokemon friend that has accompanied me through my life for 12 years" Ash said with serious tone. Gold grinned and said, "Oh? Who is that?"

"He's a Mew" Ash simply said. Brock, Misty, Wallace, Gold, Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario and Ralts gasped in shock, "IT'S A MEW?!"

Ash quickly shushed, "Quiet, he can hear you!" Ash hissed, "Yes, he's a Mew. A small blue feline creature that my father had 'captured'."

"I should've known" Gold said with sigh. Wallace raised his eyebrow, "You know about this?"

"Before I come with Ash, there's a rumor of a shiny Mew that running away from Faraway Island to the main island 12 years ago. No one could've thought that Ash is his best friend" Gold said with chuckle. Ash nodded, he knocked the door and said, "Mom! I'm home!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and blue blur suddenly tackled Ash to the ground. Ash took better look on the creature that had tackled him, "Oh! Hello Gata!"

"_I missed you so much, Ash_" Mew –that named Gata– said with masculine voice. His friends jaw dropped upon seeing the shiny Mew that nuzzling him with care. Suddenly, he released the hug and stared, "_Hmm … you have a different scent than the last time we're together … you seems … changed._"

"I'll explain that later, Gata" Ash said with smile, "where's mom?"

Gata frowned. Ash frowned and said, "What? Is there something wrong?"

"_Come. I think I should explain you inside_" Gata looked to Ash's friends, whose still frozen with shocked look on their face, "_Are you guys going to get in or going to stay like that for long?_"

They snapped from their shock. Brock said, "Wow! I can't believe it! The most elusive Pokemon in the entire world is in front of my very own eyes!" Brock squealed.

"Wow …" Wallace muttered with wide eyes. Ash chuckled, "Gaia, this is Brock, Misty, Lucario, Zoroark, Ralts and Gold. Guys, this is Gaia, my childhood friend and my best friend."

"_Hello!_" Gaia said as he waved his paw, "_Alright, I think we should come inside now._"

With that, they went into the house.

* * *

**~{13:55 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Ketchum's Residence – Living Room]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Inside the house, they sat on the sofa that inside the Living Room. Gata said, "_First, I want to show you something._"

"What is it?" Ash asked. Gata smiled, he begin to glow bright and transformed into something.

After the light died down, Gata has transformed into a strange creature. Gata transformed form has large, slit-pupiled, blue eyes. He is bald. He has an over-muscled build. His armor-like scales are violet. He has bony plates on the side of his head that function as ears. He has claw-like hands. He has powerful-looking wings. He has a small, flattened tail that has saw-like bony blades on each side.

He's wearing a black shirt and white shorts. He sat on the bench and said, "So, let me start from beginning."

However, Ash and his friends are staring with strange look. Gaia/Unknown noticed this, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you transform into … this?" Ash asked as he gestured to Gaia/Unknown. He raised his eyebrow and said, "Oh I forgot to tell you. This is my Dragon Form."

"Dragon form? As like Dragon-type Pokemon?" Wallace asked. Gaia/Dragon shook his head, "Nope. I found this dragon form out of fiction. It's not a Pokemon, just a literal humanoid dragon."

"Interesting" Lucario muttered in amusement. Ash observed Gaia's Dragon Form, "Oh … I wonder how heavy you are."

"671 Kilogram in this form" Gaia/Dragon said as he cracked his neck, "I remember when I literally punched a bodyguards in one of the casino around the town. Boy, he literally flew to the wall and died on the scene."

Wallace, Brock and Misty stared in horror. Ash cleared his throat and stared straight to his slit-pupiled eyes, "So, where's mom?"

"Hold on bro, I didn't finished. I still remember when-" Ash interrupted his speech when he stood from his seat and grabbed Gaia/Dragon's collar then pulled him to his face, "Where's mom? Your eyes is telling me that something happened to her."

"W-What are you talking about bro?" Gaia/Dragon stammered, "And how did you pick me up like this? Did you took aura or psychic training? When did you-"

"Where's mom? Tell me or I'll get it out from your head" Ash stated coldly. Gold stood from her seat and tried to calm him down, "Ash, calm down."

Ash released his grip and said, "Calm down? I'm completely calm right now. First, Giovanni lost his position as Team Rocket boss and there's possibility that the new Team Rocket boss will do something about me. Secondly, Gaia here is lying to me. What's next? Someone's trying to take over my mother's restaurant?"

"Actually … that's the case I'm trying to hide from you" Gaia/Dragon said, but he quickly shut his mouth, "I shouldn't tell you that."

"What?!" Ash shouted as he turned to Gaia/Dragon, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Sorry Ash, but I can't let you or your friends to get involved with this. Your mother is now inside the restaurant right now" Gaia/Dragon said with sad tone, "Sorry Ash."

"But … why?" Ash muttered as he sat down, "What's going to happen to the restaurant?"

"The local town mafia organization: West Family, tried to take over the restaurant. They've wrecked the restaurant twice, but still won't give up. They also forced mom to pay the claim they did with money" Gaia/Dragon stated, "Mom also told me NOT to pick a fight with you."

"Grr …" Ash growled in anger. His growling voice sounded like a feral dragon who's eager to unleash hell upon it's awaken to the world. Brock and Wallace stood from the seat and backed off from him while Gold said, "Calm down Ash …"

Ash huffed, "I'm going to the restaurant to see if she's alright" he stood from the seat, "And Gaia."

"Yes?" Gaia/Dragon said. Ash replied, "Try to transform something human-like. That dragon form doesn't suit you at all."

With that, Ash walked upstairs and went to his room. Gaia/Dragon sighed, he sat on the seat and said, "Hmm … Ash really never changed."

"He … actually grabbed you and threaten you" Wallace said with wide eyes, "Why didn't you retaliate?"

Gaia/Dragon laughed, "Nah, I've known him for years. He's no treat to friends and family."

"What do you know about Ash?" Brock curiously asked. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "Depends. If you saw his dark-side, you would leave him right away. If you saw his bright-side, you would embrace him with passion."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked. Gaia/Dragon chuckled, "Tell me, what you think about my brother?"

"Brother?" Brock, Misty, Gold and Wallace said at the same time. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "Yeah. I've been living with Ash for 12 years, so I consider him as my brother. He captured me when he's still a baby" Gaia/Dragon said with grin, "Even that, his father decided to take the pride over him. He said to the public that he had captured me. But the fingerprint and DNA in my Poke-Ball is my brother, Ash."

"But how? How did he captured you?" Wallace said with disbelief. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "It was when I escaped from my island. I'm still 3 years old that time, so I don't know much about my island's culture and society."

"They saw how different my color is and how different my transformation capability. So they shunned me for years. That's when I decided to leave the island and look for a friend in the main island" Gaia/Dragon said, "The first time I land my feet in the main island, it was Pallet Town. The first thing I was looking for is food, because I was really hungry. That was when I found this house."

"So, you sneak into this house about years ago and tried to steal food here?" Gold asked curiously. Gaia/Dragon nodded and laughed, "It was the funniest and silliest thing I've come in my mind that time. I tried many times to get into the house. The door, the bell, the fireplace, the chimney, the window. I tried everything! Then, I found this boy looking at me through the window. He opened it and let me in."

"So the 3 years old version of Ash let you into the house?" Misty said in disbelief, "How did he open the window?"

Gaia/Dragon laughed, "He didn't. All he did is just unlocked the window lock and it opened by itself. Anyway, Ash was carrying an Apple that time and I ate it. For hours, I played with him inside the room, until mom and dad shows up."

"Mom and Dad?" Gold repeated in confusion. Brock said, "New-born Pokemon usually respect and consider their 'parents' by their behavior to them. I think this would be the case."

"I see …" Gold muttered. She faced to Gaia/Dragon and said, "Then what happened?"

"I was scared. I hide myself on Ash's blanket as father threw a Poke-Ball to me. But then, Ash grabbed the Poke-Ball and my tail accidently hit the Poke-Ball. So now here I am" Gaia/Dragon said with smile. Misty frowned, "But that doesn't make any sense. How can Ash owns you but Red doesn't?"

"It's an older version of Poke-Ball than this generation" Brock explained to them, "It's because everyone used to capture a Pokemon without any age limit, before the trainer era. When you buy a Poke-Ball, it requires you to show your PokeDex for Poke-Ball identification system. In the past, the Poke-Ball took your DNA and fingerprint for the identity when you holds it without you noticing. It can be redone and rewritten when there's no Pokemon is captured, but you can't change it when you have captured a Pokemon with it. Also, the old Poke-Ball doesn't have the release function at all."

"I've heard of it. The old Poke-Ball system only have Unibeam system while the new one that we are now using is using Multibeam system" Wallace said with smile. Misty frowned, "What's that?"

"It's the beam that usually appeared when we recall a Pokemon. Unibeam only have one function, and that is to recall their Pokemon, while Multibeam has two functions, and that is to recall their pokemon and permanently release them to the wild" Brock explained to her.

Gaia/Dragon chuckled, "We're learning every day, huh?"

"Yeah" Brock said with chuckle. Gaia/Dragon smiled and said, "So, tell me. What do you think about my brother?"

"I don't really like him. He's good, but he can be so rude about anything" Brock said as he crossed his arm, "He can train strong Pokemon quickly, but I don't really like his behavior."

"I actually like him. He have potential. Like Brock, sometimes, he can be rude in some condition, but he can also turned into complete gentlemen that could make girls in the whole town to have crush on him" Wallace said with chuckle, "Even so, he mostly stay late night in front of his computer. He says there's some certain condition and job from Doctor Akihabara and he is required that time. In my opinion, I think Ash always trying to push himself through the limit."

"Ah …" Gaia/Dragon grinned, "That's where your opinion is wrong, Wallace. Have you ever saw what Ash is doing with his laptop?"

"What is it?" Wallace asked. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "He played it."

Everyone except Gaia/Dragon face-faulted with the replay. Gaia/Dragon laughed and said, "Nah, I'm just joking."

"Anyway, about your opinion, Wallace. Yes, Ash always push himself through the limit. Yes, if he have one" Gaia/Dragon said with smile, confusing the group.

"What do you mean?" Lucario replied. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "Don't you know? If it comes with computer or technology, Ash doesn't have the limit. That's why he always trying to push through the limit, because he doesn't have one nor reach his limit just yet."

"Oh, so Ash is trying to find his limit by working hard as long as he can" Brock said with smile, "I get it now."

"It seems you understand now. About his rudeness, it came from his nature" Gaia/Dragon smiled sadly, "He have gone through a lot. Do you know the first time he killed a man?"

"Ash actually killed someone?" Wallace said in shock. Gaia/Dragon nodded, "Yes, but it was self-defense" Gaia/Dragon pulled out a Smart Phone from his pocket, "If I remember, this is the man."

They looked to the photo. It was the picture of a man that has the impression of an Arbok, waiting to strike. His droopy eyes are the exact color of amethysts. He has waist-length, straight hair the exact color of rich cream. From the shoulder, they could guess that the man has a feminine-like body.

"T-That's one of the deadly terrorists from Hoenn that died 6 years ago" Wallace said with shocked and disbelieving tone. Brock, Gold and Misty has the same reaction, "Huh?!"

"Yep. It was 6 years ago, years before Pokemon League gained access outside Japan. That time, Ash and I are shopping with mom at the Mall …"

* * *

**~{Flashback – 14 January 1996}~  
-[Pallet Town – Mall]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and his mother walking around the mall with Gaia/Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash is wearing a black shirt with brown shorts and white sneaker shoes while Delia is wearing yellow open jacket with white shirt, brown jeans and pink shoes.

They could see many shops and store around the place. Ash and Gaia/Pikachu eyes are shining as they looked around the mall, "Wow! There's so many shops around here" Ash said.

"_Yup! Mom, where's the toy shop?_" Gaia/Pikachu said through telepathy to Delia. Delia looked to the duo and smiled, "Just wait, honey. We're going to the toy shop after this one."

Suddenly, they heard a masculine voice, "Hey, you two, come here" They looked to the source and saw a strange shop that looked like a traditional and ancient Japanese Shop. They also saw an old man wearing a black dress. They could guess that the man's age is around 50 years old. They approached the man and said, "Yes, can I help you, sir?" Delia asked kindly.

The man smiled, "Hello ma'am, would you like to visit our shop?"

"What kind of shop is this?" Delia asked as she looked to the shop. The man smiled, "This is The Feral Dragon Shop. This is where you can buy collection and other stuff."

"Come on, mom, let's go inside" Ash pulled his mother's sleeve and pointed to the shop. Delia smiled, "Okay Ash. How about you Gaia?"

"_I'm fine with it_" Gaia/Pikachu said to Ash and Delia. Delia smiled and nodded, "Okay. Let's go, but remember try not to break anything."

"Okay mom" Ash and Gaia/Pikachu said at the same time. Delia smiled, she turned to the man and said, "Thank you for the information, sir."

With that, they went into the shop.

* * *

**~{Flashback – 14 January 1996}~  
-[Pallet Town – Mall – The Feral Dragon Shop]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Inside the shop can be seen many strange furniture and objects. The shop interior is colored red with yellow ceramic floor and the corner is painted yellow. Ash, Gaia/Pikachu and Delia gasped in awe with the beauty inside the shop. In the center of the shop can be seen a long straight sword that looked like Katana with golden dragon pattern at the handle and sheath(1). The cross-guard is colored red with golden at the edges(2).

At the corner can be seen an old woman behind the cashier stand. She's wearing a white kimono suit while watching around the store. She noticed the group, "Oh, a customer" She said cheerfully.

"Welcome, welcome" She said as she approached them, "Welcome to the Feral Dragon Shop. How can I help you today?"

"We would like to look around the place for some antique, ma'am" Delia said kindly. The woman smiled, "My, my, looks like you have come to the right place. This shop is the place for many ancient and rare objects. You can look around for many ancient and antique objects in this place."

"Thanks ma'am" Delia said, she turned to Ash and Gaia/Pikachu, "Okay you two. Mom is going to look around for some stuff, okay?"

"Okay mom" Ash and Gaia/Pikachu said at the same time. Delia smiled, "Remember not to go outside the shop."

"Yes mom" Ash and Gaia/Pikachu said at the same time. With that, Delia start looking around the shop. Ash looked to Gaia/Pikachu, "I don't really want to go here, but something is pulling me" He said in serious tone.

"_Really? That's unusual_" Gaia/Pikachu said in concern, "_Maybe it's just your imagination_" Gaia/Pikachu suddenly noticed something, "_Hey, what's that?_"

"That?" Ash said as he turned to look at the sword on the center end of the shop. Gaia/Pikachu nodded, "_Yeah, maybe there's something particular with that sword. It might be the one that pulling you to go here._"

"Maybe …" Ash muttered. He slowly walked to the sword and stared, "Wow …"

"Impressive handiwork, isn't it?" Ash and Gaia/Pikachu heard a voice. They turned and saw the same man that invited them into the shop. Ash nodded, "Yeah. I really want to know about this sword."

"Let me explain more about this sword, young man. This ancient sword is made by the Swords of Justice more than trillion years ago to be hold by a man named Shoruki. Shoruki is the God of Swordsmanship and War. He kill hundreds and thousands of guilty men and women in order to bring the balance to the world" The man said as he looked to the sword, "The legends says that one slice with this sword means one death. This sword is able to adapt itself with the wielder and adjust its length for the user to use."

"Oh …" Ash said with interested tone, "So this sword is powerful then."

"Yes it is" The man said with smile, "Nobody is able to break this sword. They said that this sword is made of an ancient element in this world: Aura."

"Aura?" Ash repeated in confusion. The man smiled, "Aura is the essence of life. Every living thing has aura. Both Pokemon and human alike has aura."

Ash looked to Gaia/Pikachu for more explanation, "_I think that explanation is enough for you._"

"Oh … So what's the name of the sword?" Ash asked. The man smiled, "It's called Shi-no-doku, and the counterpart of this sword is named Jokoto. This is a straight, single-edged sword that used to slay many guilty men and women to bring justice and balance to this world."

"Wow … so who can use this sword?" Ash curiously asked. The man chuckled, "No one."

"No one?" Ash and Gaia/Pikachu repeated in confusion. The man continued, "You sure are the curious one, young man. For hundreds of years, this sword has done its duty with its wielder. However, the sword-man that wielding this sword became arrogant with his ability, and thus, this sword killed him with its own will. For billions of years, nobody is able to open this sword. The legend says that this sword locked itself along with knowledge of the ancient Sword-wielder techniques and the power of Shoruki, then waited for its chosen sword-wielder to come and use it."

"Huh?" Ash and Gaia/Pikachu stated in shock. The man nodded, "Yes. It is the lesson you should learn, young man. Try not to become arrogant with the pride and praise from other creature. Arrogance brings death, and death is a bad thing."

Ash and Gaia/Pikachu nodded, "Thanks for the information, sir" Ash stated. The man chuckled, "No problem, young man."

Ash and Gaia/Pikachu looked to each other and nodded, "It's awesome to see an ancient sword here."

"_Yeah. Hey, you said that you have those urge that pulling you, right?_" Gaia/Pikachu said. Ash nodded, "Yeah … I still felt it somewhere …"

"_Maybe it came from that sword_" Gaia/Pikachu said, "_Maybe we should look for the source now._"

Ash chuckled, "I don't think that would be necessary, Gaia. You said that it's just my imagination, right?"

"_I suppose …_" Gaia/Pikachu said unsurely. Suddenly, they heard a banging sound from the outside. Everyone looked to the main door and thought, '_what was that?_'

"What's that just now?" Delia asked in concern. The woman chuckled and said, "Probably just some random commission from other shop. I'll go and check it out."

The woman walked to the main door and opened it. Suddenly, a security guard came into the shop and quickly closed the door. Everyone we're confused as they saw the panting and panic look of the security guard. Delia saw the weapon he's holding, it's a black AR15 assault rifle, "What happened?" Delia asked in concern.

"Barricade the door! This building has been surrounded by terrorists! We are the only surviving people in this mall while they already captured the other civilians" The guard stated in panic, "They have sniper on the rooftop and machinegun on the ground. I don't stand a change."

"Okay then young man, calm down and let me help you" The woman said as she went to the counter and clicked a button. Suddenly, the main door sounded with a click, "There. It's locked."

"We have the best security for the night when the shop closed. The door is completely bulletproof, even explosive won't blow the door that easy" The man said with chuckle, "We're always aware of professional theft in this region. So we put the best security in this shop. You sure lucky to hide in this place, young man."

"Thank Arceus" The security guard sighed in relief, "I thought I was done for."

"What really happened outside?" Delia asked in concern. The security guard opened the magazine from his AR15, "I don't really know. All I know that I heard gun shots and went to check it out. Then I saw many people carrying various firearms and start shooting the civilians and captured some of them. They killed the security guards and secured their weapons."

"That's bad. I think we should call the police now" The woman said in concerned tone. She went to the phone and dialed 911. The security guard looked to the magazine and said, "Man … 27 left … this isn't enough" he put the magazine back into the weapon. Suddenly, they heard more gun shots from the outside. From the sound, they could sense that they we're nearby. The security guard shushed, "Be calm" He whispered.

They heard footsteps, and suddenly someone seems trying to open the door. Delia is about to scream when the security guard closed her mouth, "Ssh" He hissed.

"Oi, this one is locked" a masculine voice can be heard from the other side.

"Shoot the door" another voice is heard.

"I'd like to see you try" The male shopkeeper muttered in amusement. Suddenly, several gunshots can be heard and the door emits clinging sound. They heard a groan from the other side, "Oi! This one is bulletproof!"

"Try the explosive you idiot" they heard another voice from the other side. They heard an explosion from outside and the smoke came in from below the door. The man frowned, "If this keeps happening, the door soon will break."

"We should do something" Delia said in worried tone. Ash and Gaia/Pikachu looked to each other, "_No Ash, it's not the time for that now!_"

"But Gaia, it must be it. We have to help" Ash said in serious tone. Gaia/Pikachu looked to the main door that about to break from constant explosion. Gaia/Pikachu sighed, "_Fine, let's look around._"

Ash fist pumped. He looked around to see for something useful, "Let's see …"

Suddenly, he heard masculine voice, "_Come … feel the power of God within your hand … taste the blood of fury and knowledge …_"

"_What's wrong, Ash?_" Gaia/Pikachu asked in concern. Ash tilted his head, "I think I heard something just now …"

"_Maybe it's just your imagination_" Gaia/Pikachu said. Ash frowned, "Maybe …"

He walked to the toilet that near the sword. Suddenly, he heard another voice, "_Feel the power of thrill and blood-thirsty fury … feel the fire within your aura … taste the true victory over devil and evil-being … seek the truth behind your own self …_"

"That, I just heard that voice" Ash said as he looked to the sword, "I think it came from that sword."

"_Maybe, maybe not_" Gaia/Pikachu said with frown, "_Maybe you could try to touch it?_"

"Maybe …" Ash said as he went to the sword and grabbed the handle. Suddenly, he heard a powerful voice, "_Then, we shall become one, young Renegade._"

Ash felt hundreds of pictures and experiences he never experienced before. The bloodthirsty feeling, taste of victory, the power flowing through his veins, the fury blazing within his body. He stayed still with his left eyes glowing blue and right eyes glowing red at the same time. Gaia/Pikachu frowned, "_Ash? Ash? Are you okay?_"

Ash closed his eyes. He let the sword to send him the pictures and experiences into his mind, "_The Prophecy shall be fulfilled. O' Chosen One, young Renegade._"

Suddenly, the door exploded open. The security guard quickly spray the bullets to the wrecked door, "Die!" He shouted. Suddenly, two bullets appeared and hit the security guard, dead. Delia shrieked while Gaia/Pikachu quickly reacted. He used Psychic to Delia and pulled her away from the door.

A man wearing a helmet appeared from the door with machine gun on his hand. He said, "Heh, I should've known. This place is full of crap" He looked to the scared Delia, "Maybe this isn't so bad after all."

The man looked to the frozen Ash, he said, "Heh" He pointed his machine gun to Ash, "Eh? No reaction? Oh well."

The man we're about to shoot him when suddenly Ash begins to glow. Two seconds later, a red blur can be seen coming after the man and went out to the door.

The red blur stopped outside the door. It's Ash, holding the sword with his right hand. He has a different uniform than before. He's wearing a red jacket with red-colored metal armor at the shoulder and wrist. He's wearing a dark red jeans and black sneaker shoes with familiar red sheath on his left waist. The sword is a long, single-edged white sword with ancient Japanese language carved on it, along with a golden dragon figure. It seems to fit his hand and size. Seconds later, the terrorist that he just crossed lost his head.

The man, woman, Delia and Gaia/Pikachu have a different reaction. The man eyes went wide as dinner plate while the woman is praying for her life. Delia is the different one, she passed out after seeing the blood that spraying out from the man's neck. Gaia/Pikachu shouted from his shoulder, "_Yeah! You did it!_"

"F-Finally …" The male shopkeeper went down to tears, "We have found its chosen."

* * *

**~{Flashback – 14 January 1996}~  
-[Pallet Town – Mall]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

"Eliminate" Ash stated with monotone. His pupil is glowing with red and blue color. His eyes held the intent to murder and brings fear to the one who looked to him through his eyes. Ash saw another man around the corner, "What the?!" the man shouted in shock.

He looked to Ash and start shooting his machine gun. Ash blurred again as he ran to the man. In slow motion, Ash can be seen slashing his body through limbs by limbs swiftly with extremely fast speed, not even a naked eye could see him piercing his sword through the man's body. He finished it by kicking the man's head, making it flew to the nearby wall.

"Eliminate" Ash muttered. Gaia/Pikachu whose holding on his shoulder seems terribly shocked and horrified, **"Oh … so this is the power of the sword … the power of God …"**

Ash walked down to another floor from the balcony. Suddenly, Ash saw a shining reflection from the left near the open rooftop. Ash stared, he saw a woman with Barret M99 Sniper Rifle aiming at him. The woman fired the weapon as a giant bullet came out from the gun.

Ash swing his sword and deflected the bullet to somewhere else downstairs. Fortunately, it hit one of the man that carrying a machine gun, "Eliminate" Ash muttered.

Ash jumped off from the balcony to another balcony downstairs. He saw two men carrying assault rifles, aiming at him. Ash jumped and stomped his foot against the pillar behind him as the men shot their weapons. In a flash, the men lost their arms and shouted in pain, "ARGH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Eliminate" Ash muttered. He walked off from the spot as the men he dismembered dead at the spot.

While walking down through the stairs, Gaia/Pikachu said, "_Ash, are you okay?_"

"I'm fine" Ash said in dead serious tone, "After all these years, I realized that I have potentials."

"_What do you mean, Ash?_" Gaia/Pikachu asked in concern. Ash looked to him, "I realized that …" Gaia/Pikachu eyes widened as he waited for him to continue his sentence. Ash continued, "… I can be a hero in this mess!" He said with cheery tone and happy look.

Gaia/Pikachu sighed in relief, "_Thank Arceus, I thought I've lost you for a second there_" He said. Ash laughed, "Come on Gaia! Let's eliminate these bad guys and bring peace in this mall!"

"_Yeah! You're the God!_" Gaia/Pikachu shouted as they high-fived, "Thanks Gaia!" Ash said.

Gaia/Pikachu smiled and nodded, "_As long you don't abuse that power for bad thing, I'm fine with it._"

"Thanks again, Gaia" Ash said with smile. He put the sword back into the sheath as he slowly went to the first floor. However, after he went down to the first floor, they regret their action and wished they stayed upstairs.

He saw many dead bodies on the ground, both men and women. The red blood that decorates the wall and floor brings chill to their spine. He saw children begging their parents to wake up on their corpses. Ash and Gaia/Pikachu eyes widened in fear. They saw how violent the scene and scared, pure fear. However, for Ash, the feeling of pure fear has turned into the feeling of pure rage and fury.

Ash growled, then he roared to the sky with the voice that similar to a giant and powerful angry dragon. He saw several terrorists appeared around the corner, "There he is!"

Ash pulled the sword from the sheath, "Must, KILL!" Ash shouted as he dashed to each Terrorists and slashed them one by one. He dismembered them and mostly left them headless. Suddenly, a bullet heading to him from the rooftop. He deflected it again to the sniper and it exploded.

"All of you must die! For every single men and women you kill, for the lost children and innocent souls! May Arceus have mercy on your soul!" Ash shouted with voice that filled with power. He saw the terrorists start shooting at him with their weapons.

Ash dodged and sometimes deflected every single bullets that coming after him and dismembered every single terrorist member he can see. The bloods from the attack he did sprayed all over the mall including his clothes. Gaia/Pikachu snapped from his fear, he said, "_Ash, stop!_"

"I will not stop 'till they deserve their punishment! And by that means death!" Ash shouted as he kicked one of the terrorist to the wall. He slashed the sword on the thin air and curved blue energy appeared and going after the man. It slashed through the man, dismembering him from his waist and stomach. He charged to kill another man from his left and deflected another bullet from another sniper.

After Ash killed most of them, he stopped. Ash is standing in front of the entrance door. He have void black eyes with his pupil glowing red at the left and blue at the right(4). His sword already full of blood and his clothes are blending with the bloods that sprayed to him.

In front of him is a man carrying a pistol with a woman as his hostage. The woman Ash recognized is his mother, "Tell him to stop and let me go!"

"Ash, stop!" Delia said fearfully, "Don't do this, please."

Ash stayed still. Gaia/Pikachu on his shoulder only can stare with blank eyes. Suddenly, the man said fearfully, "If you don't drop that sword, you're going to have her dead!"

"Eliminate" Ash said as he crossed them with inhuman speed. Seconds later, the man slowly dismembered into pieces of small square meats along with its internal organs and the pistol. Ash swing the sword to the right as blood from the sword splattered to the ground, then he put the 'clean' sword back to the sheath. He slowly walked out from the mall.

* * *

**~{Flashback – 14 January 1996}~  
-[Pallet Town – Mall – Outside]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Outside the mall can be seen many police cars and officers. He also saw several tactical forces around the corner. He also saw his father, Red, standing with wide eyes and shocked look. The Officer Jenny said through the megaphone, "PUT YOUR HA- hey, where are you going sir?!"

Red slowly walked to him as Ash came to him as well. They stared each other, "Oh Ash" Red hugged him. Ash eyes slowly fade to normal, brown eyes. He hugged his father, "Dad" Ash simply said.

Gaia/Pikachu begin to tear up and hugged them as well, **"HUAAAAAAAA!"**

Delia came out from the mall and saw them hugging. She quickly ran to them and begin to tear up as well, "Oh Red, oh Ash …"

The tactical forces rushed into the mall and discovered the dismembered terrorists. They found the CCTV Camera footage and reported it to their chief. Truth to be told, they we're practically shocked at the scene.

* * *

**~{15:10 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Ketchum's Residence – Living Room]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

"And that's the end of the story" Gaia/Dragon finished the story. Wallace is listening with wide, shocked eyes while Gold, Misty and the rest of Pokemon and people there are listening with serious look.

"Then what happened next?" Brock curiously asked. Gaia/Dragon replied, "Father Red and the rest of Police Forces agreed to fake and hide the story. They stated that some security guards has saved them from the terrorists. Nobody, not even G-Men agents know the truth. For safety, dad used his Espeon to rip their memories off the real incident, and destroyed the CCTV footage."

"You see, Ash never laughed after that event. He never smile, never frown. He became what people said 'emotionless freak' for months. He's allowed to keep the sword with him since it won't let Ash to let it go. The only time he smile and laugh is when he's playing with me. He start to feel emotions months later after his birthday. Even so, he still has the strong intent to kill someone" Gaia/Dragon said as he put the phone back to his pocket, "But that's just the beginning. Some days after that event, nobody still wants to befriend with Ash, at the school, not even any single students wants to befriend with him because of his newest ability. They first thought Ash is an enemy, then shunned and bullied him. As his best friend and brother, I am the only one who always restrain him to do anything rash and violent."

"What do you mean 'won't let Ash to let it go'?" Wallace asked. Gaia/Dragon smiled sadly, "Ash can't let the sword go off from his hand. The sword will always stick on his hand whenever and wherever he go. The only time he doesn't have the sword in his hand is when he use the God's swordsmanship uniform, where he can place the sword on his waist or back. Luckily, Ash is able to conceal the sword by hiding it somewhere inside his aura and soul."

"Anyway, after months passed, he eventually learned how to restrain himself from the intention to kill" Gaia/Dragon said with sad chuckle, "It took him literally 7 months for him to learn how to restrain himself. However, something darker happened after that."

"The Team Rocket Abduction incident" Brock said with a frown. Gaia/Dragon smiled and said, "Correct. Team Rocket learned the truth behind the mall incident and kidnapped Red in order to get Ash to obey them. Before that, they tried to abduct Ash several times, but ended up killed."

"So they used his family or relatives to weaken him" Zoroark/Lucario said in anger, "How low of them."

Gaia/Dragon sadly chuckled, "Yes. Team Rocket ordered him to do many impossible assassination attempt. He did that without any failure or any single mistake."

"T-That's horrible!" Brock said in horror, "So Ash is a killer?"

Gaia/Dragon sighed and relaxed, "Yes and no. Yes, he kill many people that holds bounty on their head for their deed, and no, he never kills anyone innocent before as far as I know."

"Hm …" Misty hummed in concern. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "Even so, he learned something from the incident."

"Huh?" Gold said in confusion, "What can you learn from killing? I've never killed human before, so I don't know …"

"I think that's an obvious answer, Gold" Brock said with deadpan look. Gaia/Dragon laughed, "Alright, alright, you can say that again later."

"Anyway, that time, he learned friendship" Gaia/Dragon stated. Brock, Gold, Misty, Wallace, Ralts, Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario frowned and confused at the statement, "What do you mean?" Lucario asked.

"He learned friendship. He learned how friendship works" Gaia/Dragon said, "To him, I am his family. He learned that friends will come to him when they saw his bright side and left him when they saw his dark side. He learned how to befriend people with me and learn people behavior. Not many people could accept friends just like what they are."

"Hmm … society these days" Wallace said with sigh. Gaia/Dragon sadly smiled, "He also learned that the more his friends doesn't know about him, the better. The more lies he told, the more trust he can earn. However, even so, he also learned that secrets can't stay long."

"We learned that Ash used to associate with Team Rocket couple years ago. He told us about that last year" Wallace stated with sad chuckle, "Who knows that the greatest assassin in the underworld is a mere 15 years old boy? Nobody could ever thought about that."

"Now that you mentioned it … Ash said that he was kidnapped by Team Rocket to make different vials and experiments" Misty said in confusion. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "Ah, so he told you that, eh? Well, Ash is practically half-lied to you."

"What?!" Everyone shouted in shock. Gaia/Dragon laughed out loud, "You guys fell for it?! Ahahahahahahahahaha … Well, Ash obviously more skilled and professional in assassination and saint than experimenting, even that, his capability in science allows him to create any different living creature by modifying DNA and cloning device. Team Rocket doesn't need people like that because they mainly focused in technology than biological experiment. You guys are too soft for trusting a guy like him, ahahahaha …"

"I think we should left him" Misty stated, shocking everyone but Gaia/Dragon.

Gaia/Dragon smiled, "Like I said, the more you know, the less you'll like it. That's how society works these days."

"But he will kill us if we left him" Brock said with concern. Gaia/Dragon sighed, "That's where you are wrong, Brock. He won't kill you, but the otherwise, he would leave it be and respect your decision."

"Huh? But you said-"

"I said he's a killer and an assassin, but that doesn't mean he always kill everyone he sees. When it comes to friends and family, he's a different person. He laughed at their jokes, he smile at your creation, he frown and will help you when you failed to accomplish something, and he will always consider you as a friend" Gaia/Dragon said with smile, "You guys are lucky befriending him and earning his trusts. Another reason why Ash doesn't have any friends except me is because his mistrustful habit. He only consider you as a friend if you really are trustworthy with his secrets."

"And for other advantage for earning his trust, he will protect you and took care of you, no matter what the risk is" Gaia/Dragon said, he smiled, "If he doesn't care about his friends and family, he wouldn't obey Team Rocket Assassination missions to discover the location of Team Rocket Headquarter and rescued his own father."

"Makes sense …" Misty muttered, "But I'm confused … months ago, he mentioned that he was trained under Koga and his daughter. But your story states that he earned the experience and skills from the sword. Which one is true?"

"Both story is true. When he was blackmailed and doing his mission, there is one person that witnessed everything. If I remember, her name is Aya" Gaia/Dragon stated in thought, "She witness the mass murder incident in Viridian City. That's when Ash mass murdering one of the illegal immigration of villainous team from Kalos: Team Flare."

"Team Flare?" Brock said in confusion.

"Team Flare is the organization that literally wants to kill everyone. Somehow, they are the enemy of Team Rocket" Gaia/Dragon stated, "Anyway, Aya watched the whole mass murder incident, and completely terrified and baffled with the performance Ash just did."

"Then what happened next?" Brock asked. Gaia/Dragon smiled, "Like what elder said: You can run, but you can't hide. So Ash found the witness and tried to kill her."

"She tried to fight back, but Ash is just too fast. Before he could finish the last blow to end her life, Ash found another emotion inside his heart: Love" Gaia/Dragon stated with smile. Gold frowned in jealousy, "Oh, I see …"

"I can see why you're very interested with this. You're a legendary Pokemon Ho-oh" Gaia/Dragon said with chuckle. Brock raised his eyebrow, "How did you know?"

"Many Pokemon could recognize a disguised legendary Pokemon easily" Gaia/Dragon said. He repositioned himself on the sofa, and said, "Anyway, Ash found love. Boy, you should see his position with Aya when he discovered love."

"And when you told them about my secret, you should know the consequences" They looked to the source and found Ash standing behind Gaia/Dragon, wearing tuxedo and holding a kitchen knife that pointed at Gaia/Dragon from behind.

Gaia/Dragon eyes widened, "A-Ash!" He turned around and caught Ash's deadly and menacing glare. Gaia/Dragon gulped, "Oh Ash, you're back! So uh, should we be going now?"

Ash looked to his friends and Pokemon, "This conversation will never leave this room, understand?" They nodded.

Ash sighed, he lowered his knife and said, "Good. Sorry for lying and keeping secrets from every one of you. And for you" Ash glared to Gaia/Dragon, "For your punishment, you will have to find non-infinite answer by dividing zero with another number."

"WHAT?!" Gaia/Dragon shouted in shock, "B-But that's impossible! You can't divide by zero!"

"That's your punishment, or else I'm going to tell mom that you've picked a fight with me" Ash said with a grin. Gaia/Dragon gritted his teeth, "Fine. But I tell you, these people knows everything."

"Half everything" Ash corrected him, "You think I didn't listen to your constant rambling about my story? Now get dressed and transform to something else."

"Okay Ash" Gaia/Dragon said with a sigh. He stood from the seat and walked to another room. Ash sighed, he sat on the sofa. Wallace asked, "What's with the dress?"

"This? My mother's restaurant only accept people with formal dress. You guys should dress up too" Ash pulled out three cards and gave it to them, "Here. Go to the bathroom and slide it to the machine near the door. It'll change your uniform that fits you."

"Okay … I think I'm going first" Wallace muttered. He stood and went to the bathroom. Gold turned to Ash and said, "So, where's the sword?"

"What sword?" Ash asked. Brock replied, "The Shi-no-doku sword. Gaia mentioned something about an ancient sword of yours."

"You mean this?" Ash put his hand in position like he was holding something. Then suddenly, the sword that Gaia had mentioned earlier appeared on his hand. Brock, Misty, Gold, Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario and Ralts eyes widened in shock.

"So it's true …" Brock muttered in shock. Ash slowly nodded, "Yeah … sorry for keeping secrets from you guys. But I think it's better for people to not know about this."

"Why? Why don't you want your friends to know all of this?" Misty curiously asked, "I mean, you trusted us, right?"

"Yeah, but, not really …" Ash muttered, "Did you know how Team Rocket discovered the truth behind the mall incident that Gaia mentioned earlier?"

"Umm … no?" Brock replied unsurely. Ash slowly opened the sword from the sheath and showed it to them, "They heard my sister, Yellow, talking and gossiping about the incident to her friends. Her friends ended up killed in Team Rocket hands and Yellow we're kidnapped. They took the information from her and killed her."

"T-That's horrible" Misty said in horror. Lucario looked closer to the sword, "Wow … this sword is pretty sharp."

"This sword is able to slash skyscraper building into small pieces in matter of second, something that Aura Sword can't do" Ash said with sad smile, "But because of this sword, my life is completely changed. For years, I've build the habit to never pull this sword unless it's absolutely necessary. But I think you guys should know about this. Again, sorry for lying to you guys about my past, I don't want anyone get killed in our journey."

'_Maybe … no, I can't … he won't help me. Wait, Gaia mentioned about … NO! I can't!_' Brock thought, '_Maybe … just maybe …_'

Ash put the sword back into the box, then it disappeared from his hand. Ash looked to the bathroom entrance and saw Wallace wearing a black tuxedo with black fedora hat and red flower on the right pocket. Misty has a huge blush on her face. Wallace smiled and said, "So, what do you think?"

"You're so handsome …" Misty said with huge blush. Ash and Brock looked to her strangely while Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario and Ralts are smiling sly.

"Oh … I sensed love in the air" Lucario teased. Ralts giggled, "Misty and Wallace together under the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, kissing~" She said with sing-song tone.

"S-Shut up!" Misty stammered. They laughed at that moment.

After they done laughing, Brock stood from the seat and said, "Alright. My turn" He went to the bathroom. Wallace sat on the seat and waited for him.

"Does Brock even have a girlfriend?" Gold suddenly asked. Ash raised his eyebrow, "Dunno, but something telling me he won't get a girlfriend for the next few years."

"Who wants to be a boyfriend of a pervert? Brock have to get rid of his pervert habits then he can think about getting a real girlfriend with real love" Misty said as she crossed her arm.

"You're too blunt, Misty" Zoroark/Lucario said with deadpan expression. They looked at the bathroom entrance and saw Brock with white tuxedo dress. Brock smiled and said, "What do you think?"

"Perfect for girlfriend hunt, Brock" Ash said with huge smile. Seconds later, he realized what he just said, "Eh?! I mean, it's perfect for you, Brock!"

"Thanks Ash" Brock said with smile. He turned to Misty and said, "Your turn, Misty."

"Alright, I bet I'm going to get a beautiful dress" Misty said with slight giggle. She stood from the seat and went to the bathroom.

Ash chuckled, "Man, let's see how Misty will react when he get that dress."

"Is it a good one?" Wallace asked curiously. Ash smiled, "Depends. Wallace, can you dance?"

"What?" Wallace said. Ash cleared his throat, "I mean, do you have any experience to dance, like Tango or something?"

"Oh, I can Waltz and Disco" Wallace said thoughtfully, "I don't know how to dance Tango since nobody knows how to dance Tango in Hoenn as far as I know."

"Okay then, if you like dancing Waltz, you should be prepared" Ash said as he gestured to the bathroom, "Behold."

The bathroom door opened as Misty came out from the bathroom. Misty can be seen wearing a white dress with beautiful necklace on her neck. She's wearing a white lady shoes with white stocking. She also wearing white lady crown with gray diamond at the center. Misty blushed as everyone stared at her, "Umm … Do I look good with this dress?"

"You're beautiful" Wallace replied absentmindedly. He realized what he just said, "I-I mean, good! You look good, Misty!"

"T-Thank you" Misty said with a blush. From another room, Gaia appeared. He's in the form of a Pikachu wearing a black ribbon, "_You guys ready?_"

"Yep, I think we're ready" Ash stated as he looked to his friends, "You guys ready?"

"Yep" Brock said.

"I'm ready" Wallace said.

"Ready" Misty said.

"I have to change my clothes first" Gold said. Suddenly, her clothes begin to glow and morphed into a dress. After the light died down, she can be seen wearing a golden dress with white color at the edges. Ash smiled, "Yep, looks like everyone is ready."

"Alright, let's go!" Gaia/Pikachu jumped to his shoulder and his eyes begin to glow. Seconds later, they disappeared from the house.

* * *

**~{17:50 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia' Restaurant]-  
(Evening)**

* * *

They teleported in front of the restaurant. What they saw is a large and huge building with many beautiful decorations and ceramics. They also saw many rich-men and rich-women standing outside the restaurant with beautiful dress and handsome suit. The parking lot has many unique and expensive cars. Also, there are many security guards and men-in-black around the corner. Wallace, Brock, Gold and Misty eyes widened in shock, "Wow …" they muttered in awe.

Ash chuckled, "No big Pokemon allowed inside. I think I have to recall you guys back" Ash recalled his Pokemon with an exception of Gaia/Pikachu and Gold. He turned to his friends and said, "Let's go."

With that, they went into the restaurant.

* * *

**~{18:01 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia' Restaurant – Inside]-  
(Evening)**

* * *

Inside the restaurant is pretty much like a huge ballroom. The classic music played from the podium, along with many people dancing in front of the podium with various classic dancing technique. The entire group with the exception of Ash and Gaia/Pikachu we're shocked with this, "Wow …" they muttered in awe.

Then, a man wearing a brown formal suit came to them. The man smiled and said, "Welcome back, Ash. Are they're your friends?"

"Yep, one VVIP table for these people, please" Ash said as he gestured to his friends. The man nodded, "Very well" He clapped his hand. Then a man-in-black appeared. He whispered something to him, then the man-in-black said, "Come with me."

Ash smiled and gestured to the man-in-black, "Come on, I'll catch you later."

Brock giggled slightly, "Wow … One regular table is 100.000 PokeDollars. I wonder how expensive the VVIP Table is."

"1.000.000 Pokedollars for the VVIP Table" Ash answered his question. With that, Ash's friends went away with the man-in-black. Ash turned to the man and said, "Okay Deren. What's the matter? I came back home only to see another problem coming after this restaurant."

The man that recognized as Deren, replied, "West Family, they're coming after the restaurant. Come, we should talk about this somewhere else."

Deren start walking through the main hall with Ash following behind. Deren said, "The West Family's representation is here. They're inside your mother's office right now."

"Did they made any demand?" Ash asked. Deren replied, "Yes. They want to have this restaurant but your mother declined their offer. In this condition, they could start a war against this place."

"When did West Family appeared and discovered?" Ash asked. Deren replied, "We discovered that West Family have immigrated from Unova weeks ago."

"So they're Americans huh?" Ash muttered in amusement, "They could easily turn this restaurant into wild west. I think we should be more careful with these people. Try to find more information about this new local organization."

"Roger that" Daren said as they stopped at the door in the end of the hall. Ash put his hand on the handle, "And Daren."

"Yes sir?" Daren asked. Ash continued, "Try not to mess this up. We're not yakuza or mafia or some kind of that organization. We're security guards, and our objective is to keep civilians and our customer safe."

"Yes sir" Daren said. With that, he walked to the opposite direction. Ash sighed, he opened the door and went into the room.

* * *

**~{18:11 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia' Restaurant – Delia's Office]-  
(Evening)**

* * *

Inside the room is pretty much simple. There's a TV at the middle end and two sofa facing each other with a coffee table in the middle. Also, there are two bathroom at the opposite end of the room. The end of the room is a large window.

Inside the room, Ash could see his very own mother sitting with three strange men. The first man is wearing a black suit, the second one is wearing the brown suit with fedora hat and carrying a briefcase, and the third one is wearing a white suit and carrying a glass of drink. Delia noticed her son, "Oh, hello Ash."

"Hello gentlemen" Ash politely greeted. Everyone turned to look at Ash, "Ah, you must be Ash."

"Indeed I am, sir" Ash replied. He sat on the sofa near his mother, "I heard there are some 'misunderstanding' in this situation. Is there anything I can help you?"

"Well uh …" The strange men looked to each other with worried expression. The first one gulped and stared, "W-We're sending the messages from West Family and uh …"

"And?" Ash stated. The second one continued, "We would like to take over this restaurant."

"And what is your purpose and threat for taking such an action?" Ash asked, trying to restrain his anger. The first man replied, "Uh … we have several different purpose for this restaurant. If you don't, then we will do this violently."

Ash stared, his thoughts are running miles per second. He stood from the seat and walked to the window. He looked to the buildings outside the restaurant through the window. Ash said, "I believe every one of you is the representation of West Family, correct?"

"Yes, you are correct, sir" The second man stated.

Ash looked to the first man through the reflection, "If West Family wants this restaurant they would have to sacrifice their friends and family."

"Is that a no?" The third man stated. Ash turned around, "I didn't say yes or no as an answer. However, answer this: Would you like to see your own blood spraying all over this room?"

"Ash" Delia shushed. The three man gulped fearfully, but they seems smart enough to hide it, "W-Well sir, if you pardon me …"

"Unfortunately, you are not going to leave this room until I finish with you" Ash said as he turned to see through the window again, "Tell your boss, he could have the restaurant, but with a condition: Survive for one week in his house without any single limbs of his gone missing, then he can have the restaurant."

"_Ash, you're not going to kill people again, aren't you?_" Gaia/Pikachu asked in concern. The strange men gulped, "Y-Yes sir, we will send the message."

"Good, you can leave now" Ash said. With that, the strange men rushed out from the building. Delia turned to look to Ash and said, "Ash, you're not going to kill them, aren't you?"

"Probably …" Ash muttered. Delia and Gaia/Pikachu eyes widened, "But Ash, you promised to never kill anyone again."

"Promise can't stay long, mom" Ash stated, "West Family is not a usual organization. They're an immigrated local town mafia organization from Unova, from the USA."

"But that doesn't explain the condition" Delia stated, "Why did you said that to them? You know they could at-"

"Mom" Ash cut her speech, "I came back home from my Pokemon Journey to see how are you, and Gaia doing. I left because I thought you could take care of yourself. Every one of you here have a soft heart."

"_Hey! I'm not soft!_" Gaia/Pikachu shouted as he jumped off from his shoulder to the coffee table. Ash stood still, "Have you ever took a man's life?"

"You have no regrets for your own action" Delia said in irritation, "It's not us that brings the underworld to the surface, it's them that tried to bring us to the underworld."

"Then why don't you just fight?" Ash asked with monotone. Gaia/Pikachu said, "_We're not like you, Ash. We don't kill people like you do._"

"That's the main problem!" Ash shouted as he turned to look to his friend and family, "The world is already corrupt, and if we don't try to fight the corruption, it will consume us!"

"We are fighting the corruption, Ash" Delia stated. Ash shook his head, "No! You're not, mom. You are only slowing the corruption down."

"It's like a decease. When someone is infected, you would give the antidote to the man that is infected in order to heal him" Ash stated, "The antidote kills the viruses that infects the man's body. That's the other concept of this condition of the restaurant."

"However" Ash turned to look through the window, again, "You're not fighting it. Instead, you give the man plasters to slow the infection down. Then, the infection slowly rooting the man, and in the end, the man died by the infection."

They stayed silent at the moment. Ash looked to his mother, "Mom …"

"It's okay Ash, I understand" Delia said as she approached Ash, "Welcome home, Ash."

"Thanks mom" Ash stated as he hugged her. Gaia/Pikachu sighed in relief, **"Whew, I thought we're done for."**

They released their hug, "We should talk about this later" Delia stated.

"No, let's just say that this problem is already done" Ash stated with smile, "Anyway, I brought my friends here. Do you want to see them?"

"Sure Ash" Delia said with smile. They walked out from the room and begin walking to the VVIP Room.

* * *

**~{18:11 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia' Restaurant – Inside]-  
(Evening)**

* * *

The VVIP Table is quite unique. It has a large luxury seat with beautifully carved large table. Ash looked around and saw his friends, sitting at the corner, "There" He pointed.

They went to the table. Misty noticed this, "Hey Ash" She greeted them.

"Hey guys" Ash said with smile, "Guys, this is my mother, Delia. Mom, this is Brock, Misty, Wallace and Gold."

"Hello" Delia said as she shake hands with them. They sat on the seat and talked about various things. Delia was the first to open the topic, "So, how did you met Ash?"

"My first meeting with Ash is a complete coincidence. He borrowed my bike to run from the flocks of Spearow and save his Pokemon from certain incident" Misty explained to her. Ash rubbed his head, "Well, nobody is perfect, right?"

They laughed at that statement. They keep talking and talking about their experience and adventure in the wild as a Pokemon Trainer. Suddenly, Brock looked to Ash, "Ash, we need to talk, privately" He said with dead serious tone.

Ash noticed this, he said, "Okay Brock. Guys, we're going to have something to take. Don't start the fun without me."

"Okay Ash" Delia said with cherry tone. Ash and Brock stood from the seat and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**~{18:38 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia' Restaurant – Inside – Bathroom]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Ash and Brock stopped and stared to each other. Ash stated, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ash" Brock said, his eyes are shadowed with his hair, "Remember when I said I lost my mother months ago?"

"Well yeah, you said she left you" Ash stated.

"Well, she died" Brock said, surprising Ash, "Someone killed him."

"Whaa …" Ash said with wide eyes. Brock grabbed his hand and down to his knee, "Ash, someone killed my mother. The news arrived from Sinnoh Region straight to my house. They said that my mother has been executed by the government of Sinnoh Region."

"But … how? Sinnoh Region is placed in Russia. What did the Russian Federation said about this?" Ash said in shocked tone.

"The Russian Federation can't do anything. The Sinnoh Region apparently has a dictatorship government and nobody could ever stop him until Revolution fall upon Sinnoh Region" Brock explained to him, "I don't know what to do, Ash. I want to help but I can't, I don't know what to do!"

"Brock, what do you want me to do?" Ash asked with serious tone. Brock stared to his eyes, "Teach me."

"What?" Ash stated in confused tone. Brock continued, "Teach me how to use sword. Teach me how to become an Ability User."

"But that impossible! To become an Ability User, you have to train yourself at the young age. The end limit to start becoming an Ability User is 10 years old and you're already 17. And, you doesn't have any experience to hold a sword or firearm or whatsoever to protect yourself" Ash rambled to him, "We live in peaceful and tamed country. We live in Japan, where danger only exist when you are close to Rogue Street in the Viridian City where random yakuza usually appeared. This place isn't like Unova or Kalos who has a constant gunshot like the Wild West. This place isn't like Hoenn that looked more like a giant beat up ring than a region. So forget about your revenge or helping those people to start the revolutionary in Sinnoh, we don't have any line to start with."

"Please, Ash. I'll do anything, just please" Brock begged to him.

Ash stared to him. He saw the tears that came out from Brock's eyes. Ash sighed, "Fine, but I'm not going to teach you how to use sword. Instead, I'll teach you how to shoot."

Brock tears suddenly disappeared and his emotion replaced with the happy one, "Yes!" Brock fist pumped. Ash continued, "But you still can't become an Ability User since you're already 17 years old, but you still can train to protect yourself."

"Why the end limit to become an Ability User is 10 years old anyway? I don't get it" Brock stated with confusion. Ash sighed, "Do you know the Rule of Universe?"

"Umm … no?" Brock said unsurely.

"The Rule of Universe is one of the rule that created the very existence of Arceus itself. They said that the Rule itself exist to bring balance to the world" Ash explained to him, "The Rule of Universe states everyone that are born in this world have a hidden ability. Like Pokemon, they could unlock their hidden ability if certain criteria is met. Hidden Ability for human could be anything. For people who has their Hidden Ability unlocked will be called: Ability User."

"Oh …" Brock muttered.

"However" Ash continued, "When you reach 10 years old, the Rule of Universe states that the universe will take the locked hidden ability from them and left them without any capability to become Ability User."

"Then why don't people has their hidden ability unlocked when they we're young?" Brock asked. Ash looked down as his eyes we're shadowed by his hair, "Brock, do you know how children unlocked their hidden ability?"

"Well, from what you mentioned, you said they have to train themselves to become an Ability User" Brock stated thoughtfully. Ash shake his head, "Yes, but there are several more requirement for them to accomplish before they're known as Ability User."

"Huh?" Brock asked in confusion.

"I'm an Ability User. I mastered in Aura, Psychic, Ninja and Sword, but I also learn many other abilities" Ash stated in monotone, "When a child has become an Ability User, they could learn as many as they can. Usually adult mastered one technique, but I'm an exception."

"Hmm …" Brock hummed.

"People thought becoming an Ability User is easy, but no" Ash looked to Brock with blank eyes, "They have to pass several test first."

"Umm … what do you mean?" Brock asked in confusion. Ash looked away, "To put it simple, to become an ability user, you have to be aged lower than 10. Then, the next step you have to train and build courage into fearless man, then the last step is the dark one. You have to kill a man."

"Wait, so every single Ability User in this world has killed someone before?!" Brock said in shock and horror.

Ash slowly nodded, "Yes. You see, Ability User live coexist in order to bring balance to the world. Some are good and some are evil. However, after the World War 2, the Japanese government released a new rule. It says: 'Noryoku yuza no kanosei o motsu subete no atarashi umare no kodomo-tachi ga korosa renakereba naranai' which means 'All new-born children with Ability User potential must be killed'."

Brock eyes widened in horror, "Then … ability user is-"

"Not illegal" Ash said with deadpan look, "The Japan government prevented any children to be trained to become an Ability User unless started by accident. You learned how I become an Ability User, right?"

Brock nodded, "The Mall Incident."

"That's where my story start. The requirement to become Ability User is too heavy for 10 years old boy to be given with overladen responsibility. First, you have to train, both mentally and physically. Secondly, you have to kill a man in cold blood without any hesitation" Ash explained to him, "Third, you have to accustom and familiarize yourself with blood, flesh and dead body. And the last one, you have to train for specific ability. Most children that tried to become an Ability User usually ended up getting mental disorder, which leads them to the mental hospital for treatment. The worst case for them is turning into a psychopath, losing control over their mind and sanity."

"When you competed the Second Stage, you will still become an Ability User even when you aged to 11 or more. And for the last one, when you train yourself for specific ability, you'll be able to push your limit even further than normal human without you noticing" Ash continued, "For example, I could run more than 50000 kilometers per second for hours without breaking a sweat. I didn't even notice I've become that fast until now. For me, those stuff is usual."

"Being an Ability User held many responsibility, Brock" Ash stated, "One example of an Ability User's Ability. Ability Skill: Sharpshooter, the skill to shoot anything with any weapon within long range. If mastered, you could shoot a moving target from 3 kilometers distance only with a 9mm stock pistol. The disadvantage for that ability is criminality. If their mental and sanity isn't strong enough, they'll get arrogant, then go mad with their power, which leads the police force to take them down for good."

"Oh …" Brock muttered, "So it held many responsibilities, huh?"

"Obviously" Ash said as he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, years later, the Japanese government offered and suggested other countries around the world to put the same rule in order to prevent child abuse, and they did. The government all over the world decided it's the best to put the rule."

"Wow …" Brock muttered.

"Now that's why I don't really want to tell you about this, Brock. You don't suit to become Ability User. If you want to become Pokemon Breeder, then you have to learn the basics of medicine" Ash stated, "We're not heroes, but you are. We end lives but you save lives. We destroy when we're pushed, but you could slip through the gap. We break the law, but you obey the law."

"Hmm … I see …" Brock smiled, "Thanks Ash."

"No problem. So, now do you still want to become an Ability User?" Ash asked him. Brock frowned, "I don't think I want to become one after hearing your story, Ash. I'm not that kind of person who can kill without any hesitation or ending other people lives like it's just a game. I think it's better for me to be just the way I am."

"That's a good answer, Brock" Ash stated with smile, "Now, I think we should get back, shall we?"

"Let's go" Brock said. However, they stopped when Brock said, "Wait, we're talking about Ability User this whole time. But what is Ability User?"

Ash face palmed, "Ability User is a supernatural person that could do things that regular humans can't. They could push their limit by training and experience far better than human. There are several classified classes for Ability Users to use Ability Skill, but I'm not going to tell you the whole catalog" Ash sighed, "Ability Skill is the skills that Ability User can use. So let's get going now."

"Why are Ability Users are extremely rare in this world? Is it because of that mental disorder stuff?" Brock asked again.

"You just answered your own question. Now let's get going" Ash said with deadpan look.

With that, they went out from the bathroom.

* * *

**~{18:59 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia' Restaurant – VVIP Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Back to the seat, they could see many foods on the table. Everyone picked the food with chopsticks and spoon, then putted it to their table. After that, they begin eating their foods.

After they finished, Delia asked, "So Ash, did you get all the badges in your journey?"

"Yep. There's still one month until Pokemon League actually started" Ash stated with grin. Delia smiled, "That's good. I'm waiting forward to see you battle in the Pokemon League, okay?"

"Okay mom" Ash said. Suddenly, a man with black suitcase came to Ash and whispered something. He dropped the suitcase, then left. Brock noticed this, he asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing" Ash said. He stood from the seat and picked the suitcase, "Anyway, I have to go now, there's something I must done. Have a nice day."

With that, he went out from the VVIP Room. Brock frowned, he seems suspicious with that black suitcase. Misty noticed Brock's strange look, she asked, "Brock, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Brock said. He stood from his seat and said, "Anyway, I think I should be going now."

"So soon?" Delia asked with raised eyebrow, "These are just the appetizers. The main menu we're about to arrive."

"No thank you ma'am. Now if you excuse me …" He walked out from the VVIP Room.

* * *

**~{19:01 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia's Restaurant – Main Hall]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Brock followed Ash through the hall. In Brock's opinion, Ash is a pretty fast walker. Ash opened another door and went inside the room. Brock frowned, he slowly peeked into the room.

He saw Ash jumped from the balcony and flew out with Aura Wing. Brock opened the door and frowned, "Hmm … Ash definitely up to something."

With that, Brock decided to went back to the VVIP Room.

* * *

**~{19:03 – 20 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia's Restaurant – VVIP Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Brock went back to his seat in the VVIP Room. His face held a thoughtful expression. Wallace said, "That was fast."

"Yeah, I just went to the bathroom" Brock lied, "Anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about Pokemon Super Contest" Wallace explained to him, "Super Contest is different than other Pokemon Contest. Unlike many other contest, they not only relies in beauty, appearance and performance, but they also rate you by strength."

"There are three stages of Super Contest Type: Visual Competition, Dance Competition and Acting Competition" Delia explained to them, "Visual Competition is where you dress your Pokemon up depending with the theme the judge give to the competitors. The scoring system in Visual Competition relies in two section: Condition Portion and Dress-Up Portion. Condition Portion is where the judges observe your Pokemon's condition that includes strength and treatment. The Dress-Up Portion is where the judges rate your Pokemon's dress. To put it simple, the best dress gives you the best point."

"Hmm … does Ash know about this?" Brock asked. Delia nodded, "He already know about Pokemon Super Contest. You see, attending Pokemon Super Contest is just like fighting the Elite Four. If you win the Pokemon Super Contest with Master Rank, you won't need to get five ribbons to enter the Grand Festival. Plus, when you win a ribbon with any rank, it will stay permanent. Like badges, it only can be used inside the region."

"That's … interesting" Misty muttered, "What about the Dance Competition?"

"Dance Competition is where your Pokemon dance, for short explanation" Wallace explained to her, "For the long explanation, Pokemon have to dance on the stage. It won't have to be synchronized with other Pokemon, but it has to follow the rhythm that the music played when doing the contest."

"Synchronized with others? Does it require every single competitors to step on the stage, or?" Brock stated.

"Nope. I mean, in Dance Competition, Pokemon is allowed to have a dancing companion" Wallace explained to him, "Pokemon Dance Competition Stage is well-known to be the extremely hardest one. Pokemon can't dance properly without getting trained intensive and at least perform hundreds of customized moves."

"Speaking of moves" Delia looked to Gaia/Pikachu that we're eating on the table, "Gaia here have an extremely large amount of move pool. For years, Ash has been teaching him hundreds and thousands of custom move set for him to use."

"How many, precisely?" Misty asked. Gaia perked up when he heard someone mentioned his name, "Huh? What is it?"

"How many move do you know Gaia? Including the custom move Ash taught you" Delia asked. Gaia/Pikachu arrogantly smirked, "If you count every single one, I have 1012 move set."

"1012 move set?!" Everyone except Delia gasped in shock.

"B-But that's impossible. There are only over 600 move that known around the world. How can you have 1012 move set?" Brock asked eagerly. Gaia/Pikachu smiled, "I included my custom move that Ash made for both of us, remember?"

"Well, that was unexpected" Wallace muttered.

"Unexpected indeed" Misty said with a sigh. She looked to Wallace and said, "Anyway, what about Acting Competition?"

"The Acting Competition is pretty much similar like regular Pokemon appeal. There are four rounds of appeal, each rounds allows you to use single move per Pokemon. The scoring system is pretty much simple: One Pokemon is plus 3 points, two Pokemon is 2 points and three Pokemon is 1 Points. This appeal is much harder than you thought, because you have to work four times harder to get the points."

"How hard is it?" Brock asked. Wallace sipped his tea from the table, then replied, "I've attend a Pokemon Super Contest before, and it was miserable. Even with 3 Pokemon and very spectacular show, you won't pass the contest. You at least need 128 points to pass the last stage."

"Wow … that looks impossible" Brock mused. Wallace grinned, "It is possible. The only people that known to complete it was Jordan, Dexter, Keira and Diantha. Jordan is the Top Coordinator in Hoenn and Diantha is Kalos Top Coordinator and Champion."

"What about Keira?" Misty asked. Wallace frowned, "I still don't know much about her, but I heard she's a top Coordinator in Sinnoh."

"Talk about celebrity" Gaia/Pikachu muttered, "Most of them usually a Top Coordinator. I wonder how many fans Ash will get when he won Kanto League and Grand Festival."

"The whole Pallet would be so proud of him. He's the Proud of Pallet, after all" Delia stated with grin. She looked to the empty food on the table, then said, "Alright, I think we're done here. We also have the hotel service upstairs."

"Man, Hotel in Delia's Restaurant" Brock said with slight giggle, "I wonder what it looks like."

"Hotel in Delia's Restaurant, huh? I've heard of it. They said it's just newly opened last month, right?" Wallace guessed. Delia smiled, "That's right. We have a five-star hotel with many services."

"Wow … No wonder, Ash's mother is very rich, he have so many materials so he could make so many gadgets" Brock muttered. Delia raised her eyebrow, then waved her hands, "Oh, no. Ash never ask money from me. He tends to make his own money."

"How did he earn money? As far as I know, you can't work unless you're 18 years old or more" Misty said in confusion. Delia smiled, "Yes, but in the business world, Ash is the best with money-earning and surveying. Other than that, he also work as a Bounty Hunter."

"Bounty Hunter?" Brock said in confusion. Wallace grinned, "Bounty Hunter is the person who hunts wanted people that has been judged guilty by the law."

"Oh, so that's why I saw Ash went out with a black briefcase" Brock said as he flicked his finger, "He's doing his business."

"Yes. He sometimes donate the money to the charity for poor people. As a mother, I don't like violence. But he seems to like solve things with violence. In my opinion, his doing is just giving the poor with blood-money" Delia said with concerned tone, "I've tried to stop him, but he refused, and quoted: 'Violence is not the best option, but sometimes it could be an ideal choice'."

"Well … in theory, Ash is right" Wallace said, "Violence isn't the best option, but if things can't get right with lecturing and argumentation, people usually use violence as an alternative."

"But in practical?" Brock said.

"Or technically?" Misty said.

"Technically, violence means breaking the law. When violence comes with the law, it usually introduce lethal forces like guns and swords" Wallace explained, "In practical, violence is like gambling with your life. One mistake means lose, two mistakes means bad injury and three mistakes means death."

"So what's your point?" Gaia/Pikachu said. Wallace smiled, "My point is: Ash is right. Violence isn't the best option, but it could be an ideal choice. Violence introduce death, which is a bad thing. But sometimes, death could be a good thing. Without death of guilty men and women, there would be no peace, and they could murder the one we love."

"I see …" Delia muttered, she smiled and stood from the seat, "I understand now."

Delia looked around, "Anyway, It's night time already. Are you staying in the Hotel inside this Restaurant? I could book you for a month here."

Brock stood from the seat, "Thank you ma'am, we appreciate your offer. But we think we'll be more comfortable if we sleep in your house at the moment."

"Eh?!" Misty and Wallace said in shock.

"Well then, follow me!" Delia chirped. They stood from the table and went to the main hall.

* * *

**~{09:10 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Ketchum's Residence – Ash's Room]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

At the next day. Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on his chair while playing in his computer. He is calculating something that people thought it wouldn't be possible, "What is Pokemon Evolution? That's the world's biggest question …" Suddenly, Ash gasped, "But … that's impossible … it's just so simple that I've never noticed it!"

Suddenly, Mr Mime came inside Ash's room and said, **"Ash, your mother is waiting for you!"**

"Okay Mime, coming!" Ash said. He turned his computer off and unplugged the flash drive, then he went out from his room.

* * *

**~{09:11 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[Delia Ketchum's Residence – Kitchen Room]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Ash gone to the kitchen and saw his friends and family, "Morning guys."

"Morning Ash" They greeted back. Ash sat on the chair and start eating the food, "Mm … delicious …"

"Hey Ash, do you know where the Pokemon League is going to start?" Misty asked. Ash gulped the food before answering, "Both Kanto Grand Festival and Pokemon League is going to held in Indigo Plateau, the Grand Festival is going to get started three days after Indigo League finished."

"It's not surprising if you know about it Ash" Gold said. Ash smiled, "Thanks Gold, anyway, I think we better visit Professor Oak's lab, I have some certain great news for him."

"You have to wash yourself first Ash, you seems dirty at the moment" Delia scolded. Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Right mom."

"I think its fine for Ash to get dirty and not getting a bath for a week" Misty teased him. Ash took the vacuum from Mr Mime's hand and put the vacuum on her face, sucking it.

"Ash stop!" Wallace yelled. He grabbed Misty's head and the vacuum in order trying to release it. Seconds later, the vacuum we're out from her face. Misty glared, "Hrmph! What have you done?!"

"Just cleaning your face from the dirt, Misty, you should thank me with that!" Ash said hurry, then he went up to the stair, going to the bathroom. Misty stomped her feet to the ground before chasing after him. Wallace and Brock managed to strain her before she did anything wrong, "Calm down Misty, he's not worth it!"

Gold snickered, she slowly stood from the chair and walked to upstairs. Misty asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to check Ash. Plus, I have something important to tell him" says Gold as she walked upstairs, leaving the confused Misty, Brock and Wallace. Delia already down to her tears, "My son is growing up … he have a girlfriend!"

"_WHAT?! ASH HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!_" Gaia shouted in shock as he accidently dropped the pancake that he was eating.

"Actually Delia, Gaia, that's not the case. Gold is one of the Pokemon that could take on human form, she call herself Ho-oh" Wallace explained, much to Delia's shock.

"Oh …" Delia whimpered. Wallace chuckled, "Don't worry Delia, I'm sure Ho-oh can catch Ash's heart to love her. Pokephilia already legalized few days ago, so it won't be a trouble for them."

"Actually, if you do Pokephilia and loving Pokemon, you have to get the right authorities from the judges first. Sure dating your Pokemon is alright, but to marry it or even kissing it, you need authorities from the main Judge in Kanto and acceptance from Champions from each region. I heard that in _Kanto News_ newspaper" Brock explained to them, "For example, Ash wants to marry Gold –Ho-oh in this case- he needs authority from the regional judge and rights from the regional champion."

"But what do you mean you sure that Ho-oh could catch Ash's heart?" Misty asked Wallace. Wallace nodded, "Right, you're not there when she told me about it."

"Days ago, Ho-oh asked me few tips how to make Ash loves him. Apparently, Ho-oh is in crush with him and have the actual feeling to him" Wallace explained to them. Brock frowned, "Hmm … I should've known. Ho-oh is known to be very overprotective to Ash, so it's not a surprise anymore if she have a crush on her."

"_But my main question is, does Ash actually love her back?_" Gaia asked them.

"Yes, Ash loves her" a slight feminine voice can be heard. They turned around and see Ash's Zoroark, Lucario, and Ralts.

"L-Lucario?! How did you get here?!" Brock shuddered.

"Ralts here is training to use Teleport. We're in our break-time, so we decided to teleport here instead" Zoroark/Lucario explained to them.

"I see …" Brock muttered, "So what do you mean with Ash loves Gold?"

"Like you Wallace, Ash asked me how to get Ho-oh loves him. They apparently love each other but don't know how to confess it" Zoroark said, "I was bit concerned about this kind of love condition. It's more like a Twilight Story."

"You got that right" Brock said, "Anyway, your point is that Ash actually love Gold and Gold love him, but they doesn't know how to confess their love to each other, right?"

"Right, Ash is a bit young to do 'that'," Delia muttered, "I hope nothing wrong will happens to him while travelling."

"_I'm going to Professor Oak's lab to do some errands today, have a good day_" with that, Gaia teleported to Professor Oak's lab.

"Now" Lucario said, getting attention to everyone, "How to get Ash and Gold together?"

"That's still a great mystery for me, they do seems to love and fit each other, but they never know the vice versa" Delia assumed with higher tone, "Besides, who knows that my Ashy would be the master of Aura Practitioner and Psychic? Having a legendary Pokemon as a girlfriend proves that he is full of surprises."

"You wouldn't know what kind of surprises and stunt he have, Delia" Brock deadpanned, "He practically involved in intense gun fight and extremely deep science stuff. Not to mention that Team Rocket encounter with Cassidy and Butch days ago."

"My ASHY IS WHAT?!" Delia exclaimed in shock that probably would reach Orange Island. Brock flinched, he just said something that he would regret. Hopefully Ash would forgive him, right?

* * *

**~{12:21 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[Professor Oak's Lab – Ranch]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Now here we can see Ash Ketchum inside the Professor Oak's ranch with his Pokemon. Ash is now wearing a black T-shirt and red trunks, without wearing his hat. Ash is now sparing with Lucario while his other Pokemon are exploring around the ranch and training, "Good job lucario! Keep it up."

Lucario tried to hit Ash, but Ash dodged it swiftly. Lucario tried several times to hit Ash, but Ash dodged it every time, "Not fair! You're too fast!" Lucario whined as he start sending punch rapidly.

"Oh come on, Lucario. You haven't hit me yet" Ash said as he dodged every punch Lucario sent, "I wasn't even trying. I think you're just too slow and needs more running and speed exercise, in my opinion through."

Lucario jumped back and observed his sparring partner. Suddenly, Gold appeared at their training ground, she shouted, "Ash, Professor Oak needs to see you."

Ash turned to her and said, "Okay Gold."

"Now's the change!" Lucario said as he saw Ash getting distracted. He formed a dull Aura Sword(3) on his hand, dashed forward and swing it to hit Ash's head. Suddenly, Ash formed a dull Aura Sword and ducked, "Got you now!" Ash hit Lucario's upper stomach with the dull Aura Sword as he dodged the attack from earlier. Then, he continued to hit his neck and kicked his feet, making Lucario down to his knee, holding his stomach. Ash grinned, "Remember, when you saw an opening, don't get too distracted and obsessed with it. If your opponents are pretending that they're distracted by putting fake opening, you'll get hit. Remember to keep on guard, even when attacking your opponent's weakness, because they could use it as a bait."

Lucario raised his paw, "*Cough* Wait … you got me good there … *Cough* Ow, that hurts …"

"Sorry if I hit your vital spot" Ash said with giggle, "For the second one, protect your vital spot. Every living being has a vital spot, or as I call it: Weak Spot."

"For example, human's weak spot is their neck, lower chest and foot. This also includes a human-like Pokemon" Ash explained to him, "In Pokemon Battle, your opponent won't try to hit your vital spot unless knows well the vital spot and ordered to. It usually happens by accident, or as we call it: Critical Hit."

"*Cough* Ow … it still hurts …" Lucario said as he slowly stood from the ground. Ash helped him to stand from the ground, "Here."

"Thanks mate" Lucario said with Canadian accent. Ash sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Where did you born anyway? From your earlier accent, I can guess you came from Canada."

"I was from Ferez Region that located near South Canada. But I moved to Sinnoh for some reason … you know the rest" Lucario said with a grin.

"Hey! Are you two done yet?! Professor Oak is waiting inside!" Gold shouted again.

Ash and Lucario looked each other before nodded, "Okay Gold! Let's go Lucario" Then, they went to Professor Oak's Laboratory.

* * *

**~{12:24 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[Professor Oak's Lab – Inside – Living Room]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Ash is walking to the Professor Oak's lab with Lucario on his side. Ash is confused at the moment because of the stoic and shocked expression on Professor Oak's face in his computer. He paled when he saw his flash drive are plugged in his computer. Ash shouted, "Professor Oak! What are you doing with my Flash Drive?!" He ran to the computer and unplugged his Flash Drive, making the computer shut down. Professor Oak turned to him and said, "Ash?! Where did you get that investigation?! You just solved the mystery of Ditto transformation and Mystery of Evolution! I wouldn't know that Evolution means the start of the new world! I should've kno-"

"Professor Samuel Oak!" Ash shouted in irritation, making Professor Oak flinch, "I already told you to NOT scramble through my stuff, this Flash Drive contains many information about my own files and data, and I will not hesitate to hit anyone who tries to steal it from me!"

"W-Well, Sorry Ash. I-I don't know a-about t-that!" Professor Oak stammered, scared seeing the angered version of Ash, "I just want t-to know what k-kind of data and i-investigations you h-have!"

"It's none of your business old man, if the information inside this Flash Drive is leaked, then you are the blame, understand?!" Ash coldly said to him. Professor Oak gulped and nodded.

"Good, now why do you need me Professor?" Ash said in irritation. He noticed that Gary is there as well, "Gary? What are you doing here?"

"Just the time you showed up, Professor Oak wants to tell us about our competition" Gary stated arrogantly. Ash crossed his arms, "Yeah right."

"N-Now, first things first. From what I check in your Pokedex, Ash almost never seen any Pokemon while Gary has seen 60 Pokemon" Professor Oak explained to them, making Ash face planted and Gary arrogantly laughed.

"I didn't use Pokedex to scan a Pokemon around the wild, I used my knowledge that I learned before my Pokemon Journey" Ash retaliated. Gary laughed, "What knowledge? You only relies on that device on your wrist" Gary said as he pointed to Ash's MCRD.

Ash showed his MCRD, "This? This thing is a self-defense and communication device. This thing also contain a NetNavi inside it."

"NetNavi?" Gary repeated in confusion while Professor Oak eyes widened like a dinner plate, "NetNavi?! You mean, Internet Navigator?!"

"Yep! NetNavi stuff are popular in US at Unova region and Cyber region. For me, well, I created this NetNavi myself" Ash clicked the loudspeaker in his MCRD, and say, "GladdyGirl, say hello to Professor Oak and Gary."

"_**Hello Professor Oak, Hey Gary"**_ Gladdygirl said through his MCRD. Professor Oak approached Ash and grabbed his wrist, "Wow! A real NetNavi! I've never thought to see one in Japan!"

"_**Ash tells a lots of story about you, professor. You seems happy to see me here"**_ GladdyGirl stated. Gary huffed and crossed his arm, "So what? What's so important about NetNavi?"

"NetNavi helps people with cyber function, like checking E-mails and stuff. I don't know much about NetNavi since this is the first time I've ever have one" Ash stated with honest. Gary laughed mockingly, "Hah! So you came here only to boast about that thing on your hand, huh?"

"Nope" Ash simply said as he clicked the 'W-Earphone' button on his MCRD, "I came here to train my Pokemon how to do martial arts and training them, while waiting for Grand Festival and Pokemon League to get started."

"Grand Festival?" Gary repeated in questioning tone. Professor Oak explained, "Grand Festival is the Coordinator version of Pokemon League. The winner will become the Top Coordinator and win the trophy."

"It's going to start in a month starting from now, so I have a busy day" Ash explained to him, "It's going to held in Indigo Plateau where Kanto Pokemon League is going to get started, so I can hit two birds in one stone."

"So" Lucario spoke, making Gary and Professor Oak shocked, "I heard Ash is inventing something that called 'Aura Generator' or something, is it?"

"It's called Medi Gun, and yes, it decompress liquefied aura to heal the subject. It requires a fuel called Aura Liquid" Ash corrected him. Professor Oak said, "Excuse me, but can you speak more words?"

"If you're talking to me about how Pokemon interact, you should know that all of us can talk like human" Lucario stated, making everyone's attention to Ash.

Professor Oak went to exited mode. He grabbed Ash and asked, "Ash, you really taught your Pokemon how to speak human?! How did you do it Ash? Tell me!" while shaking Ash.

"Stop!" Ash said, Professor Oak didn't stop, "Tell me! Tell m- Waah!"

Ash send small Aura Blast to blast Professor Oak out from shaking his body, "When I said stop means enough!"

"S-Sorry!" Professor Oak quickly apologized. Ash sighed, "I half taught my Pokemon how to speak human, most of them we're taught by Zoroark and Lucario over here, while I taught them how to do combat."

"Anyway gramps, why don't we look for our Pokemon?" Gary suggested. Professor Oak nodded, "Good idea, let's get going."

"Wait, where's Gaia, Wallace, Misty and Brock?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak answered, "They decided to play with the Pokemon at the ranch. They've been quite helpful there. As for Gaia, I ordered him to get some medical materials from the nearest Pokemon Center."

"Alright, let's get going" Ash stated. They soon followed Professor Oak to where Professor Oak stashed all the PokeBalls.

* * *

**~{12:55 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[Professor Oak's Lab – PokeBall Storage]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Reaching the PokeBall Storage, Gary and Lucario we're surprised how many PokeBalls are stashed inside there. Ash sighed, "Isn't that obvious? PokeBall Storage means there are thousands of PokeBalls. Are you expecting a low number of PokeBalls?"

"Who are you talking to Ash?" Professor Oak asked him. Ash shake his head, "N-Nothing, just nothing."

"Anyway, here are the place where I placed all the Pokemon" Professor Oak explained to them, "When a trainer has captured a Pokemon, it will stashed to this place. You see Ash, when you capture your Pokemon, it will immediately teleported to this shelf."

"Likewise" Ash muttered, "When I transport a Pokemon through my Pokedex or MCRD, it will teleported to this shelf" Ash stated. Professor Oak nodded in acceptance, "Indeed Ash, you can also take Pokemon with your Pokedex and MCRD. That however, still in development."

"Why do you need so many Pokemon anyway?" Lucario asked, making Professor Oak and Gary quite startled.

"I really have to get used with it" Professor Oak stated, "That actually the main reason, Lucario. You see, as a Pokemon Professor, I take on many Pokemon to scan and knowing more about them."

"I've scanned two same Pokemon and spotted that they have different individual and personality. That way, I know that-"

"Professor Oak. Let me correct your information" Ash stated, "Pokemon have their own different personality from the start. For example, you have two Rattata, both looks very same and similar. However, their behavior is completely different, the first example is Pokemon Characteristic, the first one have 'Likes to run' characteristic, while the other one have 'Strong willed' characteristic. They also have different move, ability and strategy in combat."

"Very impressive Ash, you really did your homework" Professor Oak mused. Ash wasn't finished, "Now, let me ask you this: There are two eggs, both born with the same parents, same place and same time. When the Pokemon hatched, is there any difference between them?"

"Well … you asked a quite difficult question Ash" Professor Oak mused. Lucario was about to answer, when Ash put his hand on his mouth, "Don't tell them first."

Lucario nodded in understanding. Ash released his hand and say, "So, what are the answers?"

"I think the Pokemon have same personality and traits" Gary guessed. Ash smiled, "Correct. That kind of case can be called twin. However, they could have different ability and capability to learn moves."

"Twin Pokemon huh?" Professor Oak mused, "A Pokemon that very identical with each other is quite literal."

"Gramps, what is Pokemon Characteristic?" Gary asked his grandfather.

"Pokemon Characteristic explains the Nature, date met, place met and Flavor preference. They also explains the highest stat of Pokemon Individual Value, or IV for the short" Professor Oak explained. Ash nodded, "Yes. Based in most calculation, Pokemon Characteristic doesn't really determine the Pokemon IV."

"What's a Pokemon IV?" Gary asked again. This time, Lucario answered, "IV means Individual Value. It determines the Pokemon stat and responsible for the large variation of different Pokemon species."

"IV is like a gene for humans. Humans are the same species, but they're a lot difference than many others. This goes the same to us as well" Lucario continued. Professor Oak we're shocked, "Wow … I never know a Pokemon could know such information."

"The more Pokemon stays with their trainer, the more that Pokemon reflects their behavior" Ash said to him, "I tends to read books and training, so it's not really surprising for my Pokemon to reflect my own behavior."

"Hrmph" Gary huffed, jealous with Ash's knowledge, "Gramps, can we look at the field now?"

"Of course Gary" Professor Oak stated, "Let's go people, we have some stuff to do."

* * *

**~{14:01 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[Professor Oak's Lab – Field]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Going to the field, Ash saw Misty, Brock and Wallace resting around the ranch. Brock is petting and brushing Ninetails, while Misty and Wallace is discussing about water-type Pokemon. Ash also saw Gold there, "Hello Gold!"

"Hey Ash" Gold approached Ash, "How is it going?"

"Its fine, things have gone well through" Ash stated. He turned to Professor Oak, "Professor Oak meet Gold. Gold, this is Professor Oak and Gary."

"Alright Ash, can I see your Ho-oh now?" Professor Oak asked in excitement. Ash frowned, then his frown suddenly replaced with a smile, "Well then, answer this first: She is standing on the place where you put your glasses."

"That riddle was used by Blaine back in Cinnabar Island" Misty deadpanned. Professor Oak flicked his finger, "Aha! It means in front of our eyes, but where is it?" Professor Oak frantically looked around. Ash and Gold chuckled.

"Isn't that obvious? Gold have yellow hair that resembles Ho-oh's yellow crest. Her clothes resembles Ho-oh's body" Ash explained to them. Professor Oak suddenly went in anger, "You skinned Ho-oh for her?!"

Ash and Gold face vaulted, "No Professor, isn't that obvious? Gold is Ho-oh" after he said that statement, Gold turned back to her regular form: Ho-oh.

Professor Oak and Gary's expression was priceless. Ash took his camera and said, "Say cheese" then, he captured the picture of the slack-jawed, stupefied, shocked and priceless look of Professor Oak and Gary. The picture generated from the camera, "Let's see …" Ash muttered. He took the picture and laughed out loud.

"Let me see! Let me see that!" Lucario stated eagerly. Soon enough, Ash's Pokemon gathered around them. Lucario took the picture, and start laughing hard as well.

Professor Oak was the first one who recovered from the shock, "Oh my Mew! I can't believe I'm seeing this! I'm seeing Ho-oh in front of our very own eyes!"

"What … the …" Gary muttered in shock. Ash stopped laughing and said, "Not trying to bloat, but I train Ho-oh intensively. She can endure almost any hard environments and hard nature."

"Hey Ash!" They heard a feminine voice on the sky. They turned to see Ash's Dragonite. It looked extremely powerful and huge, "Hey Dragonite!"

"It can talk too!" Gary stammered. Ash chuckled, "All my Pokemon can speak English, isn't that right, Dragonite?"

"Yep. Just checking few errands around the corner, like what Professor Oak's Dragonite requested me to do" Dragonite stated, she yawned in tiredness, "I've been training under him for few days, so I'm literally tired right now, sorry Ash."

"It's fine Dragonite. I'm planning to enter the Grand Festival first and confused which Pokemon I should pick" Ash stated, "I could use Ho-oh for the festival, but that would be overpowering others."

"Why don't you use me?" Dragonite asked, hoping that she would enter the Grand Festival. Ash smiled, "That might be a good idea through, but can you take the intense training to control draconic power?"

Dragonite seems too deep in thought, "Hmm … If you're asking about controlling nature, then yes."

"Good, that's settled. You'll be training with me alone in few days" Ash stated mildly, "If you can't take the training, you can resign from it and do regular training."

Professor Oak cleared his throat, "Well, it's interesting to see how humans interact with their Pokemon like that, Ash, but can I investigate more about Ho-oh?!"

"_No_" Ho-oh stated, much to Professor Oak and Gary's shock, "_You will not touch me or even obtain any single information from me, human._"

"I almost forgot to tell you, Ho-oh only trust me in her personal life" Ash stated, "Besides, who else that can communicate with Ho-oh privately face-to-face except me?"

"Let's see here … what move did she know" Gary curiously opened his Pokedex to scan Dragonite.

"_**Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon. This extremely rare and highly intelligent type is able to fly faster than any known Pokémon. This Pokemon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum."**_

"You can't get more information about my Pokemon with your Pokedex" Ash explained to him, "Only their trainer that able to scan their own Pokemon for more information. It's the league rules to prevent any exploitation from rivals and other trainers" Ash scanned Dragonite with his Pokedex.

"_**Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon. It can fly in spite of its big and bulky physique. It circles the globe in just 16 hours. This Pokemon is owned by Trainer Ash Ketchum."**_

Ash clicked the 'More Information' button, it dinged again and spoke.

"_**Dragonite. The Dragon Pokemon. Lv: 100. Gender: Female. Nature: Quirky. Ability: Inner Focus, it means the Pokemon cannot flinch in battle. Characteristic: Likes to fight. HP: 386. Atk: 403. Def: 317. Sp. Atk: 328. Sp. Def: 328. Speed: 284. This Pokemon type is Dragon and Flying. This Pokemon is weak to Rock, Ice, Dragon and Fairy Type. This Pokemon is Immune to Ground Type. This Pokemon is resistant to Fighting, Bug, Fire, Grass and Water Type. Move Known: Hurricane, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Roost, Wrap, Leer, Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Slam, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush, Safe Guard, Wing Attack, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Hyper Beam, Hail, Hidden Power, Sunny Day, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Light Screen, Protect, Rain Dance, Roost, Safeguard, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Return, Brick Break, Double Team, Flamethrower, Sandstorm, Fire Blast, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, Rest, Round, Steel Wing, Fling, Sky Drop, Incinerate, Giga Impact, Sleep Talk, Rock Smash, Iron Tail.**_

Professor Oak and Gary jaws dropped to the ground. Dragonite's egos are flaring, "I'm proud of my trainer."

"B-B-But" Professor Oak stammered, "You're even more powerful than my Dragonite!"

"So, who's going to fight me?" Dragonite said, she cracked her neck and claws. Ash sweat dropped, "You really need to lower your ego, Dragonite."

"How your Pokedex did have more information about your own Pokemon?! All I know that Pokedex only scan your Pokemon information, gender and ability" Gary exclaimed in fear, thought about how he could actually defeat this powerhouse, '_Just, how strong Ashy-boy can be?_'

"Easy, I modified my Pokedex's Program and upgraded the scanner without changing my trainer license. That way, I can get more information about my own Pokemon" Ash explained it to them.

"But still … a Pokemon with 51 known moves is just unpredictable!" Professor Oak stammered, "This kind of arsenal move are just like Champion Lance's Dragonite!"

"You wouldn't believe what boosted us to train Dragonite in intensive training" Ash said, remembering his battle against Lance in one-on-one battle back in Cinnabar Island weeks ago. Professor Oak raised his eyebrow, "Really? What kind of influence that makes you train your Dragonite?"

"Well … it was when I challenged Lance in one-on-one battle and defeated by him. Dragonite we're eager to fight Lance's Dragonite" Ash explained to them, "It was pathetic. Dragonite here isn't experienced enough to battle Lance's Dragonite."

"So we promised to train even harder to re-challenge Lance's Dragonite in battle later, that's what influenced us into training" Dragonite stated, "I was pathetic that time. That Dragonite literally swept me with single Hyper Beam."

"Yeah, I still remember that moment" Ash shuddered. Brock asked, "If you challenged Lance, why it's not showed in other chapter?"

"Because it's too pathetic to get on the show, Brock" Ash sternly said. Professor Oak cleared his throat "Look on the bright side. Dragonite is stronger than my Dragonite, that way, there's a big change that you can defeat Lance's Dragonite."

"But I don't understand most of those moves" Gary said, he has recovered from the shock, "Like Incinerate and Iron Tail, what kind of move is that?"

"Iron Tail is a Steel Type move. Steel Type we're discovered in Johto region, so it's not surprising if people from Kanto doesn't know that" Ash mused, "Incinerate is a fire type move. It burns the item that the opponent is holding. For example, if your Pokemon is holding a berry and gets attacked by Incinerate, that berry will melt and inconsumable. Incinerate move is first discovered in Unova Region."

"Talk about science" Brock muttered. Misty smacked him, "Quiet, I want to hear more."

"I want to make Dragonite to learn Heat Crash first before challenging Lance's Dragonite" Ash continued, "Heat Crash is a move that depends on the user's weight. The more weight the user has, the more damage it made."

"You really done your homework Ash" Professor Oak is amused with his knowledge, "Dragonite is a heavy Pokemon, so teaching Heat Crash to your Pokemon is quite ideal."

"I'm not fat" Dragonite said stubbornly, "It's just the way my body is build."

"We don't mean you're fat, Dragonite" Ash said in confusion tone, "We're saying that you have a big uh … size, and it is possible for you to deal hundreds of damage to the opponent with Heat Crash."

"Excuse me, are you saying that I'm so fat that I could faint my opponent in single Heat Crash attack?" Dragonite said in irritation. Ash sighed in defeat, he whispered to Lucario, "Now I know why you said you don't understand women except Zoroark."

"Told you" Lucario said with smile. Ash cleared his throat and said, "You know what, never mind."

"It seems I underestimated you Ashy-boy" Gary arrogantly stated, "I hope we can battle later in the Indigo League. Smell ya later" With that, Gary walked away.

* * *

**~{21:31 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[Delia's Residence – Ash's Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

That night, Ash is programming his latest NetNavi with several weaponry. He's sitting on his desk with his MCRD connected to his computer. Gladdy is moving around the platform in the cyber-space and testing various weaponry for her choice. Ash smiled, "So, what do you think?"

Gladdy has a black sword on her back and a hostler on her thigh. Gladdy pulled the sword, _**"Wow …"**_ Gladdy's sword is quite unique. It looked like a black broad sword with white dragon tattoo attached on it, _**"I think this'll do it."**_

"Okay, try out the firearm" Ash stated. Gladdy put the sword back on her back and pulled the pistol on her hostler. It looked like a white Glock 18 with custom slide and strange black symbol that resembles demon on the slide and frame. Gladdy frowned, _**"This is my firearm?"**_

"Yep. From what you requested, this is a Glock 18 chambered with 9 millimeter blaster bullets. It has custom slide and recoil spring that allows you to use full automatic or burst without getting too much recoil" Ash explained to her, "Now. Let me explain several things that I did to you. First, I've put a cyber-illusion with your health. Now you will appear to have 2000 health and will teleport back to my MCRD once your 'health' reaches zero."

"_**So basically, I am able to fake my death, right?"**_ Gladdy stated. Ash nodded, "Correct. Anyway, this computer has an internet access, so you can go out exploring the internet. Oh, before that, I think you should practice how to fight first."

"_**Sure thing. I would like to know how things works here"**_ Gladdy stated. Ash smiled, "Now, try to walk around the purple grid and see if you can find any strange creature."

* * *

**~{22:12 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[MCRDArea1]-  
(Cyber-World)**

* * *

Gladdy is walking around the purple grid while looking for some strange creature. Suddenly, he saw something, "Huh?" Gladdy muttered. He saw a creature that looked like a yellow worker hat with '+' symbol on it. It's glaring angry at her, "Is that a virus?"

"_**Yep. It's a Mettaur, a common virus around the cyber-world. Now, the easiest option is by shooting them. Do you see its health?" **_Ash asked through the laptop. Gladdy frowned, "I don't see anything aside from that virus."

"_**Oh, I forgot to activate that Status-Viewer Program … try now"**_ Ash stated. Just then, Gladdy saw a name and number at the virus when he focused on it. The virus is named Mettaur and it has 40 health. Gladdy smirked, "Now this is getting interesting."

"_**Alright, now let's start with the battle. First of all, the battle won't start unless you actually engage it. There are several types of virus battle protocol: Peaceful, Neutral and Hostile. Peaceful viruses usually doesn't engage you in battle and won't try to intimidate a NetNavi like that, and sometimes, they can communicate with NetNavi for entertainment cause but rarely for trading cause. If you attack them, they rarely will retaliate, usually they run from the current grid. The Neutral viruses won't engage you in battle unless you provoke them and will try to intimidate you while you are close to them. A virus like that usually doesn't want anyone to come near it. The last or not least, Hostile viruses. Like the name, a hostile virus will engage you in battle, prepared or not. Usually virus became hostile when there are few disturbing fact around the grid or dark program nearby" **_Ash explained him, _**"Now you can try to shoot that Mettaur. Your pistol is designed to do 10 damage per hit and your sword will do 20 damage per hit."**_

"If you say so" Gladdy muttered. He pulled out his pistol and shot the Mettaur. The bullet impacted with the Mettaur as it hide itself under its hat. It does 0 damage, "What?!" Gladdy shouted in shock.

"_**Oh, I forgot to mention. Every virus has their own unique ability. This Mettaur ability is Barrier. It can protect itself under its hat when shot with long-ranged attack if your attack could be predicted"**_ Ash explained, _**"When you pull out your pistol, try to shot it right away and don't waste any second while doing it."**_

Suddenly, the Mettaur pulled out a pickaxe and hit it on the grid. A wave suddenly appeared on the grid and coming after Gladdy, "What is that?"

"_**Dodge it!"**_ Ash shouted. Gladdy quickly jumped out from the grid that has the attack, as it dissipated by itself after passing her. Ash said, _**"Its Mettaur's attack. It's a grid-based attack and does 10 damage on hit."**_

"Thanks for the information" Gladdy said as she thought about something else. Suddenly, she had an idea. She start shooting the Mettaur as it covered itself under the hat. Gladdy run straight to Mettaur while shooting it and pulled out her sword. He slashed Mettaur twice, making 40 damage at the same time. The virus froze and start to virtually crack, then exploded like a broken glass into the thin air. The virus placed is replaced with word 'Deleted' on it.

"_**Yep. You did the first deletion quite impressive. Now, let's continue with Chip attack" **_Ash stated, _**"I don't have any chip right now and the virus you delete earlier only give 100 Zennys. If you look at your left, you should see a peaceful CanGuard virus."**_

Gladdy looked on his left. He saw a sentry-like creature with a glass on the top, "Oh?"

"_**Try to approach it. It won't try to intimidate or attack you when you're nearby"**_ Ash stated. Gladdy is hesitated. She walked to the CanGuard virus and said, "Hey."

"Oh?" The virus spoke as Gladdy flinched. It looked to Gladdy and said, "Yes?"

"_**Now, every virus has a chip that contains their ability. Each virus has different ability even with the same virus species. For example, there are two Mettaurs, the first one has ability Barrier and the second one is Reflect. CanGuard has one known ability: Cannon. Now, try to buy a Cannon from it."**_

"Hey uh … I would like to buy Cannon Chip from you, is that okay?" Gladdy asked kindly. The CanGuard nodded, "Sure. One chip is for one-use. It's 50 Zennys for one."

"Alright, give me two" Gladdy stated as she gave the money to CanGuard and received two Cannon chip. Ash spoke, _**"Good job. Now remember, not all Peaceful viruses will sell those stuff easily. Sometimes, Peaceful virus will try and help NetNavi to bring the server or network to peace when disturbed. In this case, usually Cop-Mettaur does the job in the network."**_

"_**Now, before you jump to the network, I will tell you something about NetNavi-created virus. Cop-Mettaur is one example for cyber-police creation in matter of law-enforcement in cyber space"**_ Ash stated, _**"Now let's jump to the network. Do you see a platform over there?"**_

Gladdy looked around and saw a platform that looked pretty much like teleporter near the white grids, "Yeah, is that the gate?"

"_**Yep. You can jump to the network from there"**_ Ash stated, _**"Go on."**_

Gladdy nodded and begin walking to the teleporter. She stood on it, and suddenly transferred away.

* * *

**~{22:45 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[NetArea4571]-  
(Cyber-World)**

* * *

"WELCOME TO NETAREA NUMBER 4571! SORRY FOR THE BROKEN GRIDS, WE ARE CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION RIGHT NOW"a program stated. Gladdy gasped in awe when she saw the colorful grids and hundreds of NetNavi and programs around the place. She saw cyber-cafés and many other places around.

"_**Welcome to the Internet. First, we should try to convert PokeDollars to Zennys before going to the ShopServer to buy some chips and stuff. The nearest Money Conversion Stand is at Server NetArea4540. So you need to jump server again"**_ Ash stated. Gladdy frowned, "Why do you need to convert it? Does Cyber-space has any Shop that accept PokeDollars?"

"_**Unfortunately, no. You see, Netnavis and PETs doesn't exist in Japan or outside Cyber and Unova Region and their government disallow any NetNavi and their Operator to exploit and sell anything outside their region. So yeah …"**_ Ash stated, _**"You figured out the rest."**_

"Oh …" Gladdy muttered. She begin walking around the grid. She saw many NetNavis with different appearance battling viruses, shopping and doing other stuff. She we're too focused on observing and accidently bump to someone, "Outch. Sorry!"

She looked at the one that accidently hit her. It's a blue robot-like NetNavi that seems heavily customized, "No, it's fine" the NetNavi said. The NetNavi seems to notice something off from Gladdy, "Hey, are you and your operator lost? You seems confused."

"Oh, uh … yeah, apparently. I'm looking for NetArea4540 for Money Conversion Stand to buy some chips, but I don't know the way" Gladdy stated with confused tone. The NetNavi smiled, "Oh, I see … do you mind if we help you?"

"Sure. What do you think Ash?" Gladdy stated.

"_**I don't mind. The name's Ash, by the way"**_ Ash stated. Gladdy continued, "And I'm Gladdy, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Megaman and my operator is Lan" The NetNavi introduced himself. Gladdy smiled, "Alright, lead the way."

Then, they begin walking to the followed destination.

* * *

**~{22:55 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[NetArea4541]-  
(Cyber-World)**

* * *

While walking, Megaman said, "Hey, what region do your operator live?"

"Well, we live in Kanto region" Gladdy stated. Megaman chuckled, "It's rare to see someone in Japan to have a NetNavi as their companion. Usually they prefer Pokemon than NetNavi."

Gladdy laughed, "Yeah, I suppose" Suddenly, someone shouted, "Hey!" they looked at the source and saw a pink NetNavi with yellow bow on its head. The NetNavi approached them and said, "Megaman, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just escorting this Navi here. They seems lost" Megaman said as he gestured to Gladdy. Gladdy nodded and bowed, "Nice to meet you, my name is Gladdy."

"Oh! Hi Gladdy, the name's Roll. Are you here for Chip Store?" The NetNavi that now recognized as Roll, stated. Gladdy chuckled, "Sorry, but we're going to Money Conversion Stand at NetArea4540 before going to shop. I don't have any Zennys."

"Oh" Roll said with smile. Her smile turned into confused look when she saw Gladdy's weapon, "Is that a sword and Pistol?"

"Oh, you noticed huh?" Gladdy stated as she gestured to her weapons, "Yeah, these are sword and pistol. My operator programmed these weapons by himself."

"_**Why thank you"**_ Ash stated with smile. Roll eyes widened, "Wow … those things is very expensive."

"Really?" Gladdy asked with raised eyebrow. Roll nodded, "Yeah. Those stuff is expensive in NetShop server. By just looking at you, I know you're a good NetBattler."

"She has 2000 Health. It's strange to have that many health for a starter NetNavi" Megaman stated with raised eyebrow. Gladdy chucked, "Well, what can I say? I'm a new NetNavi in this place."

"I think we should be going now. You coming, Roll?" Megaman stated. Roll nodded, "Yeah. I need to convert some money for my mother, so let's go together."

With that, they gone together to the Money Conversion Stand.

* * *

**~{23:10 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[NetArea4540]-  
(Cyber-World)**

* * *

While walking, they laughed and talked about various stuff around the cyber-world. Gladdy discovered that Megaman and Roll operators are teenagers that lives in Cyber Region in ACDC Town. Megaman's Operator: Lan Hikari and Roll's Operator: Mayl Sakurai, both seems friendly and love each other.

Finally, they reached the Money Conversion Stand. It looked like an ATM Machine. Gladdy frowned, "That's the stand?"

"Yep! Impressive isn't it?" Megaman said, "Our government discovered the way to convert money without any NetNavi operating them, so here it is. But careful, if you try to hack into the Money Conversion Stand aka MCS, the Cop-Mettaur will appear and try to delete you" Megaman warned. Gladdy raised her eyebrow, "You seems to know about that. Have you ever tried to hack the machine?"

Megaman hung his head in shame, "Never mind."

Roll came to the MCS and pulled out a strange blue cyber-card. She slide the card and the money conversion screen appeared. She clicked the 'Zenny-Dollar' and clicked several number. Then, the screen says 'Success'.

Gladdy saw this. She frowned, "That's it?"

"The money automatically sent to your PET or bank account when you convert it" Megaman said, "Your turn."

Gladdy is hesitated. She came to the MCS Machine and pulled out a yellow cyber-card. She slide the card just like Roll do, "Okay … now what?" Gladdy muttered.

"_**Okay. Now click the 'PokeDollar-Zenny' money conversion and see the currency"**_ Ash said. Gladdy clicked the button and read the currency, "12 Zennys for 1 PokeDollar? Seems legit."

"_**Because everything is expensive here. The cheapest chips are priced 500 Zennys, so it's obvious that they use high-currency money-style in Cyber Region"**_ Ash explained, _**"Alright. We're going to convert 10000 Pokedollars for now. So that means we're going to get 120000 Zennys to buy chips"**_ Ash said. Gladdy put the corresponding money and converted it. Suddenly, a blue cyber-card appeared, "Oh?"

"MCS Machine will give you that if you don't have a Bank Account for that currency" Roll stated with matter-of-fact one. Megaman chuckled, "Yeah. It's the new system that our government put. In order to avoid conflicting currency and crisis, they put different cards for different currency and allow and MasterCard to cooperate with MCS Machine for international money conversion."

"Anyway, I'm going to buy some chips, you two coming?" Roll stated, "Don't worry. It's in this NetArea, so we don't need to walk too long."

"Sure" Gladdy stated. Megaman frowned, "Sorry, but I can't. I need to do something important before going to the shop" With that, Megaman jacked out from the net. Gladdy frowned, "What's wrong with him?"

"Dunno. Probably something important" Roll stated, "So, are we going?"

"Let's go!" Gladdy stated with cherry tone.

They start running to the Shop Zone and begin shopping. Roll seems interested with AirShot chips while Gladdy are browsing chips with Ash in the 'Regular Chip' counter, "Hmm …" Gladdy muttered in confusion. He saw hundreds and thousands of chips around the counter, "I'm confused …"

"_**Me too. How about that TankCan3 and elementary sword chips? Take 10 TankCan3 Chips and 2 FireSword Chips for the start"**_ Ash stated. Gladdy took the chip and confirmed the purchase. It took several Zennys from her money balance automatically. Gladdy put the chips in her memory as Roll approached her, "Hey Gladdy, do you know anything about the legendary Cyberbeast Falzar and Gregar?"

"No, I don't. Why?" Gladdy said. Roll grinned, "Well then, let me show you something" She grabbed her hand and dragged her to somewhere else, "Oi! Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see" Roll said cheerfully. With that, they left to another server.

* * *

**~{23:32 – 21 February 2002}~  
-[NetArea4541 – Cyberbeast Temple]-  
(Cyber-World)**

* * *

"Whoa …" Gladdy muttered in awe. They're now standing in front of two giant statue that resembles animal creature. The first creature looked like Luxray with spikes and cyber-like appearance and the other one looked like Ho-oh with cyber-like appearance.

"What do you think?" Roll said with smile, "Impressive, isn't it?"

"What is this place?" Gladdy said while still looking at the statues. Roll said, "It's the statue of two legendary Cyber Beast. They said that these creature used to exist in this place."

"Hmm … hey, there's something carved here" Gladdy said as she came to the button of the statue and saw something, "Hmm … what's this?"

"Oh, that's the legend of these creatures" Roll stated, "Even so, nobody really care about it, through."

"Let's see … Long ago, there were 2 beasts with great powers on the Net. These 2 beasts were not friendly to each other, rather they fought each other again and again" Gladdy read the carving, not noticing something is nudging on her feet.

"They fought fiercely and greatly changed the face of the Net. People feared these 2 beasts and called them Cybeasts. One of the Cybeasts was shaped like a great wolf: Cybeast Gregar. Its roar was enough to cause the whole Net to shake and it devoured many Navis with its sharp fangs. The other Cybeast was a giant bird like beast: Cybeast Falzar. With its huge wings, it scattered objects all over the Net, and with its razor sharp claws, it shredded many programs. This is where the 2 Cybeasts' reign of terror ended where they fought each other to the end ... The chasm in this area was born from their clash, and the bottom of this pit is known as the Underground. It is said that even now, the Cybeasts are sleeping there"

"Wow … what's deep" Gladdy muttered. Suddenly, he felt someone nudging him with his feet, "Huh?"

Gladdy looked down, and saw an egg nudging her, "What's this?"

"Huh?" Roll said as she approached her. She took better look to the 'egg', "Hey, that's a Source Code!"

"Source Code?" Gladdy repeated in confusion. Gladdy nodded, "Source Code is a raw program. If you're a programmer, you'll be able to make a NetNavi or virus out of it … but somehow, this one emits strong energy …"

"Hmm …" Gladdy bent down to her knee and picked up the egg, "I think I'll keep this one."

"That's good. Take a very good care of it" Roll said with smile, "Source Codes here usually take form of an egg, since it means the beginning of a program."

They laughed at that moment. Gladdy stood from the ground and said, "Well then, I guess I should be going now. It's midnight and uh …"

"Nah, it's fine, really. Just go now, I need to do some errands with Mayl here" Roll said with cherry tone. Gladdy smiled and nodded, "Okay. Thanks Mayl!"

"You're welcome!" Roll said with smile. Gladdy smiled, "Alright, Jack out!"

With that, Gladdy disappeared from the net, and her position is replaced with the word 'DISCONNECTED.'

* * *

**~{00:01 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[ Delia's Residence – Ash's Room]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Ash yawned, "Hmm … better prepare for training tomorrow … *Yawn* … alright, time to sleep."

Ash looked at the sleeping figure of his massive crush that was sleeping on his bed, facing at the wall. Ash stood from the seat and approached Gold, "Ho-oh … I know you're sleeping there … but I just want to tell you that love you …" Ash stated, "… what am I thinking? Ho-oh doesn't loves me …"

"Oh well … at least you're happy Gold … I can't see how and why I love you but still … it's all started from just a simple crush on you … then it grew and grew. I can't really hold it back since you always care for me" Ash stated with soothing voice, "I hope you understand me … that I love you … I hope you also feel the same."

Ash sat on the bed and sleep next to Gold, "Good night" Then, he turned off the light. If you see the other side of Ho-oh, she can be seen still wide awake with shocked look on her face, '_He love me?! What … how … when … I love him but … never in my life I know my trainer actually love me back …_'

* * *

**~{Unknown – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Unknown]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Meanwhile, here we can see Lance is sitting on a sofa with two mysterious men sitting on the opposite side inside the room. The room consist an air conditioner, two sofas, a TV and a coffee table at the center of the white room.

Lance is smoking cigarettes. He finished the cigarettes and threw it away, "So, let's get back to business."

"So what's the plan?" the first man spoke. Lance chuckled, "First, we should start eliminating the corresponding subject" Lance pulled three pictures from his pocket. The two mysterious men stared at the picture, "Hmm … do you think the boy of this woman will retaliate against us if we do this mission?"

Lance darkly chuckled, "Don't worry. His latest stunt has put him in the condition for blackmailing" Lance pulled out a bag. It contains a suppressed USP with a yellow fingerprint on the handle. The second man raised his eyebrow, "Oh? So it was the boy who stole GLADoS from the police station, huh?"

"Yes. Apparently, he followed one of those Team Rocket member that is after the mainframe and took the opportunity to kill the member after he found what he's looking for" Lance explained, "However, the law will say that he's responsible for everything."

"But doesn't the boy has two ultimate ancient power of the entire world: Psychic and Aura?" The first mysterious man said, "A Dual Hybrid Ability User."

"You don't have to worry about that. This proof will get him to obey our order, and, we can use the rest for more assassination" Lance said with smile, "Now you know the plan. We shall continue to run our organization."

"You are correct, Lance" The first man smirked, "We will start the new era in Japan: The Era of Team Quake."

"But what about you, Lysandre? Do you want to join our organization?" Lance said as he turned to the second man. The second man –that now known as Lysandre- smiled, "Sorry Lance, but I have my own organization to take care of."

"Well then. How about we work together?" The first man said. Lysandre smiled, "We shall work together after we success with our assassination."

"Very well. Also, would you remind me when we will start this operation?" Lance said as he turned to the first man.

"We will start next year. As planned, you will observe these three with your position as G-Men agents this year, and we can arrange the murder plan later" The first man said. Lysandre cleared his throat and said, "May I make a reminder?"

"Go ahead" Lance said. Lysandre continued, "To remind everyone here, we doesn't want anyone to know the existence of Team Quake organization or my organization. These three inside the picture has troubled us for years."

"Hmm … Now that you mentioned it. This one person is dead" The first man said as he pointed at one of the picture. Lance smirked, "No, he's not. His body is actually disappeared from the hospital he was recovering and there's a possible reason that he exist somewhere in this planet."

"Hmm … how about his Pokemon team? If he still exist in this world, he would have his Pokemon with him, not staying behind with Professor Oak" The first man stated. Lance nodded, "That's the main mystery of his existence. He could have another new team on his own and abandon the old one."

"Wait, what happened to his old team?" Lysandre asked. Lance smiled, "I've given his Pokemon team to my friend for Underground League match. You could see her killing hundreds of Pokemon with his team."

"How many Pokemon you give him?" The first man asked. Lance replied, "Six. The rest of his Pokemon is released in the wild as he requested in his will."

The first man whistled, "That's interesting. But that would make a lot commission around the underground world and risk our existence … and who is this one?"

"This is the friend that I was talking about" Lane said with smile. The first man smiled, "You have planned everything under your pocket, after all."

"All right. Anyway, sorry but I have something to attend here" Lysandre said as he stood from the chair, "Oh, about Team Rocket. I heard they have a new leader named: Ice Man. Do you know anything about him?"

"Hrmph. Giovanni is too arrogant and naïve to become the leader, no wonder they banished him" The first man said.

"Ice Man is one of the cruelest man in the entire Japan. This man" Lance pulled out another picture from his pocket, "is named: Firaz William, but people usually calls them Ice Man."

"Will he stand in our way?" The first man asked him. Lance smiled, "By the time we reached our destination, the boy of this woman will kill him in cold blood. He has deep vengeance with Team Rocket."

"Oh? Well then, I'll leave everything with you, Lance" Lysandre said, "I think I should be going now. My client is waiting for me" With that, Lysandre walked to the door and opened it, "And before you start, you should know that the boy is not stupid and extremely destructive."

With that, Lysandre left the room. If we look closely to the pictures, it actually the picture of three person: Delia Ketchum, Red Ketchum and Leaf Green.

* * *

**~{02:11 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Delia's Residence – Ash's Room]-  
(Midnight)**

* * *

Ash can't sleep. His thought is running mile with many possibilities and bad thought about the worst that could possibly happen to him. The new Team Rocket member, the incidents, his friends, his life … everything.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum sleeping on his bed with Gold on his side. The Pallet Town is pretty much thick fogged with smoke and mist that day.

Ash yawned, he sat on his bed and looked around, "Hmm …" He looked to the sleeping figure of Gold. Ash blushed, he quickly shook his head, "So cute ... Argh, what am I thinking? Put it together, Ash, you're a Renegade. You don't date with legendary Pokemon, well maybe once, but it's different ... but why this feeling keeps getting stronger and stronger?)

Ash stood from the bed and went to his table. Ash can be seen wearing a black shirt and a white shorts. He looked under the table and saw a button. Ash clicked it, and suddenly a panel opened near the door.

The panel consist a LCD Screen and computer keyboard attached on it. Ash went to the panel and typed several things, then suddenly, the wall next to him opened, showing a secret door. Ash grinned, he went into the secret place, as the wall closed by itself and the panel disappeared without any trace.

* * *

**~{02:13 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Delia's Residence – Ash's Secret Lab]-  
(Dawn)**

* * *

The room is white. There are many laboratory equipment around the place that includes microscope and many other equipment. Also, there can be seen a Computer at the center of the room. Ash sighed, he picked a lab coat from the left and wears it, and then he went to the computer.

Reaching there, Ash shut his MCRD down and released it from his arm, then he put it on the table. He also disconnected the aura bond temporarily. He sighed, he closed his eyes as he transformed back to his real form: Renegade Form.

Ash cracked his neck, his tail is moving back and forth that notifies them that he's bored. He sat on the seat and turned the computer on.

He opened several secret research data he did all alone inside there. He watched and stared with bored look on his face, "*Sigh* So bored …"

Suddenly, Ash's MCRD ringed out loud. Ash heard Gladdy spoke, _**"*Yawn* Good morning Ash, how are you today?"**_

"I'm fine, Gladdy. About the Source Code … never-mind, I already copied it and compressed the copy. Anyway, is there any message for me?" Ash asked. Gladdy replied, _**"Yes, there are a message from Blue. He says there is an intruder that coming into his gym."**_

"Okay … anything else?" Ash muttered. Gladdy replied, _**"Lance says that he needs your report according to your paperwork with Blue."**_

"I hate that guy" Ash muttered, he smack his face on the computer keyboard, "Why do my morning always have to be so boring … *Moan*."

"_**Well … we could play in the net today"**_ Gladdy said to him. Ash stood from his chair and said, "Not now, I can't sleep at all this day. I think I have some psychological problem right now … too many stress …"

"_**Well … we could walk around the town, then"**_ Gladdy stated. Ash yawned again, "I'm going to pay visit on Darwin's Dinner and Guns."

"Send a message to Lance: Fuck you, Lance" Ash stated. They we're silent at the moment, then Gladdy said, _**"All done."**_

Suddenly, the entrance door opened and Gaia appeared. However, Gaia looks very tired and distressed. His blue fur is dirty and his tail is moving slow. From his eyes, they could guess that Gaia is very tired. He's carrying hundreds of paperwork on his paws.

Gaia came to Ash and put all the paperwork on the table next to the computer with a smash. Ash smiled, "So?"

"**Here is the result of dividing zero with a number. I finally found the correct number after many times calculating it"** Gaia said with monotone. He yawned and said, **"I'm too tired to use telepathy … eh?"**

Gaia observed Ash more closely, he saw Ash's tail and ears. Gaia yawned, **"I must been so tired that I'm hallucinating Ash has a tail and pointed ears …"**

"**Good night …"** With that, Gaia left the room. Ash stared with a frown, then the frown turned into full blown laughter, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe that guy actually did his work!"

Minutes later, Ash's laugher died down. He looked on the top of the paperwork Gaia have been doing. He opened it and looked at the end result, "Let's see …"

He saw hundreds and thousands of mathematic formula to count the possibility of dividing zero. In the end, the result is: 0. Ash blinked, "Everyone know that you can divide a number with zero as long the zero comes first, which results zero. But what's with this formulas? All I said to him that he must find a number to divide zero with another number … maybe I forgot to mention he could place the zero at the first stage?"

Ash begin to analyze the formulas that Gaia has been doing, "Hmm … he used many quantum theory and formula here … Oh, I can see the relation with that."

"Let's see … here says: Dividing by zero is similar with the creation of a black hole. Dividing by zero results infinite amount of numbers and black hole is created by massive amount of infinitely-shrinking energy that has a strong magnetic gravity. Even the proof is still weak and the relation doesn't really make much sense, I could see the possibility and similarity" Ash muttered in amusement, "Who knows that 'Divide by Zero' formula and calculation could make an Artificial Black Hole creation theory? This thing could be dangerous if someone with an evil mind obtain this information."

He pull his drawer and picked a briefcase. Ash clicked the red button at the end of the briefcase, and a panel appeared on top of it. He clicked several numbers and characters on the panel, and it opened by itself. Ash grinned, he opened the briefcase and saw it was empty, "This should do it."

Ash put the paperwork inside the briefcase and locked it. He put it back into the drawer and said, "Welp, I better get ready now."

With that, Ash transformed into human form went out from his secret lab.

* * *

**~{02:11 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Darwin's Dinner and Guns]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Darwin's Dinner and Guns, the place where you can eat foods, and buy guns. The place is pretty simple and pretty much like simple dinner restaurant. At the end of the room, there's a door that leads to the gun shop and shooting range.

Suddenly, the door opened. Ash came into the place with a yawn. He's wearing a black jeans, black jacket and black hat. Ash looked around, he saw many people around the table, which notifies him that it was full. Strangely, people around the place didn't do smoke nor random cheeky girls can be seen.

Ash frowned, he came to the bar and sat on it. The bartender saw this, he approached Ash and said, "Welcome back, Ash. Hard day huh?"

"It's not like I care about it" Ash muttered, he looked around and noticed something, "Where's Darwin?"

"Hey Ash!" Ash felt someone poked his shoulder. Ash looked back and saw a man wearing brown trench coat and brown jeans. Ash offered his hand, "Hello Darwin."

"Hello for you too Ash" Darwin said as he accepted his hand and shake hands with him.

"So, what's with all the commission?" Ash asked him. Darwin frowned, "These are off-duty police officers- my friends."

"Then what are they doing here?" Ash asked again. Darwin sighed in defeat, "We just lost our chief" He said in mourned tone.

"You mean … someone killed him?" Ash said in tired and bored tone. Darwin observed his emotion, "You … don't even react or shocked with this information?" He said with raised tone.

"No. I've been through more than this" Ash said, "There's no use mourning the dead. It's just revealing our weakness over the enemy."

Darwin sighed, "Heh … same old Ash. Anyway" Darwin pulled out something from his pocket, "I have something for you."

"Hmm?" Ash hummed. Darwin pulled out a plastic bag with a pistol with it. Ash eyes widened, he recognized that pistol, "Is that?"

"Yes. I found this in Lance's desk" Darwin whispered, "Apparently, G-Men is already corrupt. Lance is trying to blackmail you to make you kill people, again."

"Now I know you don't like killing people, right? I already know the real story" Darwin said with laugh, he gave the evidence to Ash, "Here."

"Thanks" Ash muttered. He put the evidence into the pocket inside his jacket. Darwin smiled, "No problem. That's for my debt to you for saving our restaurant."

Ash giggled. Ash looked around and said, "Where's your seat?"

"It's over there" Darwin pointed at the corner of the room. Ash saw two seats empty with two police officers at the opposite. Ash nodded, "Can I join you for a while?"

"Sure, why not?" Darwin said with smile. Ash stood from his seat and went to the table.

They sat on the seat next to Darwin. Darwin introduced Ash to the police officers, "Fesel, Hermin, this is Ash, he's my friend with Aya. Ash, these are Fesel and Hermin. Both of them are Homicide Detectives."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Fesel offered his hand. Ash shake hands with him and said, "Nice to meet you too."

"Who is this guy?" Hermin asked Darwin. Darwin smiled, "This is Ash. He's an Ability User."

"Oh?" Fesel raised his eyebrow, "I wonder how strong you can be."

"He helped my sister paying the debt of this restaurant three years ago" Darwin said with chuckle. Hermin smiled, "Wow, it's rare to see a good and kind Ability User. Usually we shoot them because they're always breaking the law."

"Ehm …" Ash cleared his throat in irritation. He saw a bartender came to the table, "Hello sir, may I take your orders?"

"Sure. Give me one Beef Steak and coffee, and for Hermin here, give him Chicken Steak and a cup of tea" Fesel ordered. He turned to Darwin and Ash, "How about you guys?"

"Give me Chicken Soup with orange juice" Darwin said.

"I need coffee and triple-jumbo-sized cheeseburger" Ash stated, surprising Hermin and Fesel. The bartender write their order and nodded, "Thank you. Please wait for a moment" Then, he walked to the kitchen.

"You really going to eat triple-sized jumbo cheeseburger?" Fesel asked with raised eyebrow. Darwin laughed, "That's Ash. You must be so hungry eh?"

"Probably …" Ash muttered. Darwin frowned, "Why you look so down?" He thought aloud.

"Because I'm on a stressed condition right now. Too many things to think about" Ash stated. He looked down and said, "Yeah … too many things …"

Darwin chuckled, "You don't have to look so down Ash. Tell us what the problem is."

"The problem is … umm … I don't know how to explain this, but this problem is kinda dark" Ash stated in tired tone, "I can't sleep thinking about it. Sometime, I wish I didn't know about that information."

"What is it? Is there something happened?" Darwin asked with worried tone. Ash shook his head, "Nah, nothing particularly happened, or so at least."

"Well you don't have to worry about it. Hey, how about seeing us doing our duty this morning? You said you want to be a cop sometimes, right?" Darwin said with smile. Ash rolled his eyes, "Well, sometimes" He looked to the TV at the upper corner of the room.

"… _**begging the government to ban firearms in Kanto Region. The government decided the Gun Control territorial in Kanto region has replaced with USA Gun Control in attempt to let armed civilians to able to protect themselves in concealed carry and open carry. However, several conflicts also happened in some Anti-Gun demonstration and so-called riot …"**_

Ash sighed, "These are bad days."

Darwin looked to the TV and said, "Oh, that?"

"Yeah. People who doesn't like guns doesn't know how useful it was in the past. It's the same like you don't appreciate soldiers and police officers works in order to ensure your safety" Ash said. Darwin smiled, "You want to know my opinion about the new Gun Control law?"

"If we're going to talk about armed civilians and Anti-Gun community, then yes" Ash said, "I'd like to hear that."

"I think Anti-Gun people should know that holding concealed firearms allows them to protect themselves when police is not around to help them" Darwin said with smile, "People just didn't realized it. The most reason they didn't like gun is because one of their loved is killed because of guns. They thought that police work are to serve and protect, but there are some possibility of corrupt police to humiliate and murder them instead of protecting them."

"You want to know my opinion? I think Anti-Gun people is just some terrorists and bad politicians who wants their government to ban firearms and massively confiscated them from innocent civilians. What if some terrorists threw a biological bomb in the town? How can they protect themselves?" Ash said with obvious tone, "There's already one example in this region: Raccoon City."

"That town is full of gun-haters and very strict local gun control" Fesel stated, "Most gun deaths are caused by illegal firearms that not even licensed in thousands of countries. So Gun Control is useless."

"Back in the Raccoon City incident. If citizens there know how to use a gun and most of them have those, then zombie apocalypse could be prevented from damaging the town any further. If civilians in that town could fight the infection, it wouldn't be necessary for the government to bomb the town, but what did they do? They panic" Hermin said sternly, "Citizens there thought that they live in peaceful town. If those gun-haters out there know how the world works these days, they would regret their thought of hating firearms."

"I heard many Anti-Gun people doing some demonstration around the street that guns are dangerous. But guns are just tools, they didn't eat nor act with its own will" Ash stated with sigh. Ferez smirked, "Guns does eat. They eat bullets and poop them out from the barrels."

They laughed at that moment, and Ferez gave high-five to his partner. Ash sighed, "Anyway, I also saw several people like that. When they talk about how guns are dangerous and bad, I quoted: What you just said, is one of the most insanely idiotic thing I've ever heard. At no point in your rambling in coherent response were you even close to anything they could be considered a rational thought. Everyone in this room is now dumber for having listened to it. I award you no points, and may God have mercy on your soul" Ash said with sly smile. Darwin, Ferez and Hermin laughed out loud at that quote, "I remember that quote. I still remember that one!" Ferez said while laughing.

"They're just too stupid with their opinion about guns. Sure guns are dangerous, but they're just tools. A bad gun is a malfunctioning firearm, and malfunctioning firearm could explode on your face" Hermin said with smile, "Guns aren't that dangerous as people think. It's not the guns that are dangerous, it's the people that using it. There's many safety to prevent any accident discharge with firearms, the example is the safety button."

"And remember this, just because someone own a gun that doesn't mean they're going to shoot it randomly … unless they're a terrorist with an AK47" Darwin said with a laugh, "Boy, It reminds me with some videos in _Youtube_, so hilarious."

The bartender came to the table and placed the foods they ordered, "Here's the food."

After that, he left. Ash quickly finished his cheeseburger and cleaned his mouth with paper tissue. The others still in process in digesting it, "How can you eat so fast?"

"I eat fast, so I can do jobs faster" Ash said as he drink the coffee. Darwin finished his soup, he turned to Ash and said, "So, do you want to see us doing our duty this morning? Don't worry about the authority, I can let you in as long you're coming with me."

"I don't think I can do that Darwin" Ash sighed. Suddenly, the entrance door opened as someone carrying a shotgun and wearing black suit came into the restaurant, "Everyone! Freeze!"

Everyone we're silent, staring at the man and wondering if he's serious. The man pointed the gun at them, "I said freeze" He tried to jump over the bar and succeed. Seeing this as a distraction, everyone except Ash pulled out their firearms and pointed it at the robber.

The man looked up and saw barrels of pistols and sub-machine guns pointed at him. The man eyes went wide as dinner plate and slowly put his hands up.

From the seat, Ash chuckled, gaining several attention, "You're right Darwin, just because someone own a gun doesn't mean they're going to randomly shoot other people … unless they're a terrorist with an AK47, in this case, a Shotgun" Ash said as he finished the coffee from the table.

"Fortunately we're cops, and we love arresting criminals" Ferez said with smile.

* * *

**(1) - Shealth = Sword's cover/box.  
(2) - Akame's Cursed Sword look-a-like from 'Akame ga Kill' anime.  
(3) - Dull Aura Sword = looked like Wooden Sword.  
(4) - Similiar to Tokyo Ghoul eyes.**

* * *

**Ooh ... So Ash have relation with some police officers huh? What kind of Source Code Gladdy just got? Find out more in the next chapter, in this case, M01 Movie. Watch the intense fight and all-thrilling movie ... Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Until next time. Ciao!  
**


	15. Chapter 13: M01: Mewtwo's Return

**Hello again Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome back to 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire'!**

**Mew: Today we have a special chapter: The M01: Mewtwo's Return!**

**Author: That's right fellas! Be prepared to watch the most exciting, mysterious, furious, feeling of friendship, and the taste of sadness, IN THIS MOVIE!**

**Lucario: Yeah ... by the way, I've finished editing Chapter 0,1, and 2.**

**Author: Good job Lucario, now let's do this ...**

**Latios: Alright, my turn. The first review is from 'thor94' he said: "****really good chapter.**  
** we learnt a lotabout ash past**  
** interesting that user capacity.**  
** I like the crossover with megaman: ask how he will react when he know gladdy strength has been severely restrained (2000 instead of 31To).**  
** the source code is probably a legendary dormant netnavi: maybe the future gladdy mate.**

** now i understand why ash killed some G-men, there are corrupted, and ash obtained the proof.**  
** lance is screwed :D**

** can't wait the next chapter.**

** when do you plan fluff and lemon with ho-oh and ash?"**

**Mew: Hmm ... Lemon is out of the option since I want to keep this fiction T-Rated, and uh ... planning on fluff ... dunno, maybe in later chapter. Anyway, I left the Source Code as a mystery for you guys here. What will come out from the Source Code? It will stay as a mystery in mean time.**

**Author: About the Mega-Stone Ash obtained, it will be revealed in the next chapter. I supposed to reveal it in this chapter, but I think it'll reduce the 'awesomeness' in this chapter.**

**Lucario: Lance is screwed? Oh no, Lance is MORE than just screwed. So far, Lance is the only one that known to be a corrupt G-Men agent. You should know that G-Men don't exist outside Japan, right?**

**Mew: There are many fictional organization that we can make up there. For some spoiler here, Unova will have three Anti-Terrorist organization. The first one is FBI, the second one is CIA, and guess what's the last one?**

**Author: That's enough, Mew. Anyway, I think that's all questions we can answer for now. Next.**

**Latios: This one is from 'Adjuster' he said: "****This chapter was long but enjoyable also I thought kalos was the American based region not unova"**

**Author: Hmm ... let me give you full information about the locations. Kanto is located in South Japan. Orange Island is located in South East Japan near the Dragon's Triangle. Johto is located in East Japan. Hoenn is located in West Russia. Sinnoh is located in Middle Russia. Unova is in USA near Canada territory. Kalos is the unique one, their territory are merged with UK and Europe culture, so this one is located in uh ... near South Europe and East UK? I'm not really sure about this ... I haven't opened the Wold Map, so I don't know ...**

**Mew: ... I think that's enough. Next.**

**Latios: This one is from 'T51b Moridin' he said: "****Consider he could gain psychic abilities on top of his aura stuff. I suggest going over this chapter and cleaning the heck outta it. The grammar and sentence structure is honestly painful to work through. Its not a bad story just needs claning."**

**Author: Thank you for your suggestion! We have fixed Chapter 0,1, and 2 in order to make it easier to read.**

**Lucario: I'm the one who edits the chapter.**

**Mew: Whatever. Next.**

**Latios: The next one is from 'Cause I'm Happy' he said: ****Thanks for answering my question :) For the rev. Wow talking about Ash past was something that a ordinary man won't belive in there lives. And the bad Boss is now good huh ,you make sone corrupt g-men and police And Police friends XD **  
** I got another Question**  
** Question: In the cyber-world is it like a game? Or A some kind of a living network with some users and programers 'I can't describe it properly' or something close to that Thats all :)HAPPY"**

**Author: The Cyber-World is more like the game. Before you ask, it also works as a living network. So, users and programmers are able to use Internet -like opening website and such- without any trouble. NetNavi function here only to help users in cyber-world. So yeah ...**

**Mew: Cyber-Crime are also unique in this fiction. First of all, Hackers and Crackers still able to crack into websites, but cracking and hacking using NetNavi are much easier. In the opposite, if they use their hands to hack, it'll took sometimes since NetNavis are able to defend the server. Either way, Hackers, Crackers, Programmers and Users are ABLE to DELETE NetNavi outside the Cyber-World. Simply by sending tons of viruses after them, and let it do the work.**

**Author: Hackers and Crackers are able to make as many viruses as they want. NetNavis are just like Pokemon, they can fight as many time as they want, but they also can get tired. Both are all the same ... so I can say that this case is some kind of a Balance.**

**Mew: Balance is everything ... Good vs Evil, Devil vs Angel, Light vs Darkness, etc, etc.**

**Author: I think that's all ... next.**

**Latios: ... nothing left. It's all done.**

**Author: Alright! Before we get started, I'd like to thank a reviewer that said something about a border between Ash and his friends. Because of him, I got an idea about how to fix that without editing the whole story.**

**Mew: And it all start from here.**

**Author: Do you have anything to say, Lucario?**

**Lucario: Oh, uh ... this maybe a sudden announcement, but I think I might going to work to finish 'Legendary of Betrayal' It won't take long, hopefully.**

**Author: Yep, no more doubt and no more 'probably' stuff. We're going to beta-read it and update it, right away!**

**Mew: ... Hours later, that courage could just disappear in a blink.**

**Author: Hey! At least I tried.**

**Lucario: Calm down ... anyway, I think that's just it. This Chapter is finished. Have fun reading!**

**Mew: Really Author? When was the last time you sa-**

* * *

**Chapter 13: M01: Mewtwo's Return**

* * *

**~{Unknown – Unknown}~  
-[Unknown]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

_Where am I …_

_What am I …_

_What is my purpose of living …_

…

_Answers …_

_I need answers …_

…

_Voice …_

_Why is that voice … echoing my thought?_

…

_No … there must be … my purpose of living …_

_But … what am I … why do I live …_

_Is it my fate since the beginning when I was created? Is it my fate to obey the pitiful humans?_

_No … I shall not falter …_

_There's still hope … I shall be freed soon enough …_

_And I will get my revenge …_

…

_Rule the world …_

_Yes … that is …_

_I will rule the world …_

_Who am I … I am … Mewtwo_

_And I will … rule the world …_

…

_Power …_

_Yes … my Power …_

_I will rule them … with my power …_

_I will start … my reign upon this … world …_

* * *

**~{08:10 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Huge Dense Forest – Clearing]-  
(Foggy)  
|Elfen Lied OST - Hanayou|**

* * *

Peace.

That's how to describe the beautiful big clearing in the forest. Flowers are blooming at the edge of the clearings, giant trees all around the clearing, blue sky that could be seen even with the dense forest all around them, and the soft brown dirt that Human or Pokemon usually step on.

But, this clearing slot seems already reserved.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and his friends doing things around the clearing. Brock is cooking food for breakfast while Ash and Lucario did some sparring. Misty and Wallace are watching their spar while Gold and Gaia is talking various things about ancient things. Zoroark is playing with the little Ralts around the open field. At the center of the clearing can be seen a tent with a fireplace in front of it.

"Come on Lucario, you still can't hit me" Ash said with bored tone, "You're going to run for miles if you haven't touch me yet."

"Come … on!" Lucario said as he tried to hit Ash with Extreme Speed and Bone Rush move combination. Still, Ash dodged those attacks swiftly. This happens for hours, but Ash haven't exhausted at all. For Lucario, he seems exhausted for trying to attack him hundreds of time, but missed all the time.

"Remember to-" Suddenly, Ash eyes narrowed. He saw a white blur jumped and coming after him. Luckily, Ash recognized this Pokemon. He grabbed the Pokemon's leg, then rotate full degree, and threw the Pokemon to Lucario. Lucario didn't notice this, so he collided with the Pokemon.

"Hah! Seems you still can't defeat me, Falcon. But you almost caught me off guard" Ash stated with smirk. He saw a white-colored Lucario lying down on top of his Lucario.

Lucario groaned, the white Lucario stood from the ground and said, "Hello Ash" She said with feminine voice.

"Hey Falcon" Ash greeted her. Ash observed the Pokemon. This Lucario have a white color instead of blue and the spikes seems sharper than before. From the looks of it, this Pokemon is extremely strong. Ash noticed his friends are all looking at her, "Oh, guys. This is Falcon. I met this girl years ago when I was uh … 'lost' in the forest."

Lucario slowly stood from the ground and groaned in pain, "Ow … that hurts."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Falcon" The white Lucario –that named Falcon– said. Gold asked, "That's your old Pokemon?"

"Pokemon Friend" Ash corrected her, "She's not captured yet. She's the Guardian of the Forest here."

"Uh … about that …" Falcon said hesitated. Ash looked to her and said, "Hmm?"

"Guardian of the Forest? Wow, it must be hard to guard this forest all alone without getting captured" Brock said with wide eyes. Falcon shook her head, "No, I'm no longer the Guardian of the Forest."

"WHAT?!" Ash shrieked in shock, "But why? Did someone took the Forest Essence?" Ash asked.

"Yes" Falcon simply said, "Apparently, this forest doesn't need Forest Essence anymore and can live with its own. So, here I am."

"What's a Forest Essence?" Misty asked.

"Forest Essence is the essence to heal the dying forest. The legend says that one essence drop in the forest could grow the nature for a very long time. Well, you could see the proof here" Gold said as she gestured to the tall trees, "These trees can withstand lots of damage. So it's fine for you to stand on the branches."

"That's correct. Lady Gold the Ho-oh, isn't it?" Falcon said as she faced to Gold. Gold raised her eyebrow, then giggled, "Correct. I suppose the forest have talked to you."

"Indeed Lady Gold. The forest have detected your presentence here and warned me about your existence in this forest before I leave" Falcon said, he turned to Ash and said, "I believe you're now a Pokemon Trainer, right?"

"Wait, you haven't answer my question. Who took the Forest Essence?" Ash asked her. Falcon replied, "Some people named Lance, Cynthia and Alder. Man … I took down their Pokemon, but I was too exhausted to fight that Dragonite the Lance guy have, so I ran away. They should know how lucky they are."

"Wait, you defeated three Champions at the same time?!" Brock exclaimed in shock. Falcon frowned, "What's a Champion?"

"Champion is the strongest trainer in their region. Lance is the Champion of Johto, Cynthia is the Champion of Sinnoh and Alder is the Champion of Unova. The strongest Champion that known to this world is Cynthia, nobody is able to defeat any of her Pokemon" Wallace said in fear, "Y-You actually defeated them?!"

"If that so? Well then, I took down six of Cynthia's Pokemon before going after the other six from Alder. Then I fought Lance and defeated five of his Pokemon and badly injured his Dragonite. They're trying to take the Forest Essence, so I tried to protect it" Falcon explained it to them, "The forest communicated to me that they don't need the essence anymore, so I ran away. I was lucky that they didn't capture me, through."

"Ow …" Ash muttered, "So … what are you going to do now?"

"Dunno, I'm about to leave to my home town in Sinnoh, but since you're here … I think I'm going to tag along with you guys here."

"Sure" Ash said with smile. Ash pulled out a Poke-Ball from his pocket and said, "Alright."

"Wait, you're going to put me in one of those?" Falcon said as she eyed the Poke-Ball warily, "Cuz, I'm not quite comfortable with Poke-Balls."

"Don't worry, I'll let you out as soon as I captured you" Ash readied himself to throw the Poke-Ball. Falcon smiled, "Huh, typical Ash."

"Teleport Slot 5" Ash said. His MCRD beeped and one Poke-Ball disappeared from his belt. Ash threw the Poke-Ball, "Go Poke-Ball!"

The Poke-Ball hit Falcon as she sucked into the Poke-Ball. The Poke-Ball fell to the ground and twitched once … twice … third … and dinged, confirmed it was captured. Ash grabbed the Poke-Ball and did the pose, "Yeah … I got … Falcon!" with his Pokemon following behind, "That's right!"

"Another powerful Pokemon" Wallace muttered in awe, "How many secrets does Ash have? So far, I've counted more than 20 secrets that we've discovered and mentioned."

"In my opinion, Ash have more secrets than the government in the entire world combined" Brock said with sigh, "I wonder …"

Ash released Falcon from the Poke-Ball, "Alright. We're on training for the Pokemon League next month, but Lucario here seems have an accuracy and speed problem."

"You're too fast" Lucario complained, "I can't hit a fast-moving target like you, Ash."

Falcon laughed, "Seems you're doing training just fine, Ash."

"Yeah" Ash said with chuckle, "Lucario here seems got the wrong idea about our sparring."

"Oh? Well then, let me give you some advice with your training" Falcon said with smile, "When attacking your opponent, you have to remember their blind spot."

"Blind Spot?" Lucario repeated in confusion. Falcon smiled, "Blind Spot is where the enemy can't see or sense you. The Ash I know doesn't have any blind spot, but for other Pokemon or human, yes."

"Lucarios and their evolution line rarely have a blind spot open" Falcon said, "Anyway, to test your opponent's Blind Spot, Pokemon usually go defensive with ranged attack so they could see where their opponent can't retaliate nor defend it in certain amount of time. Usually I use two Aura Sphere to test Pokemon blind spot, but for a brute like you, I think you should use Bone Rush and Extreme Speed to check those out."

"So that's why Ash can sense you, he doesn't have any blind spot" Lucario said in realization. Falcon shook her head, "Nope, Ash have a blind spot open that time. He have that open only for quarter second while dodging your attack continuously for every five minutes. It's just you that didn't notice it."

"I need that quarter second to change my focus" Ash muttered, "Besides, you tried to kick me right after I changed my focus. Have you slacking on your training?"

"Well yeah, I haven't been on training this day" Falcon said with sigh, "I'm quite ashamed that I can't protect the Forest Essence that I've been protecting for 5 years."

"Aww … Don't be so down, Falcon. You did a great job. Besides, it's the forest that told you to retreat, so it's not your fault" Ash said with smile. Falcon looked to Ash and nodded, "Thanks Ash."

"What are friends for?" Ash said jokingly, "But I wonder … why did Lance, Cynthia and Alder need Forest Essence? Do they need to make a forest or something?"

"Probably. Pokemon Champions are the most trusted and strongest trainer that known in their own region, so they definitely have a good purpose for that" Gold stated in matter-of-fact tone. Ash muttered, "I doubt that" remembering the conversation in a certain bar.

"I almost forgot, how did you sense other's Blind Spot?" Lucario asked. Falcon smiled, "You sense them with aura, but you can also sense them through how they attack. Have Ash taught you that?"

Before Lucario can answer, Ash replied, "I've been trying to teach him that, but he doesn't really like meditating or staying still."

"I see …" Falcon said with smile, "Meditating is one of the idea with Aura training. It calms your mind and heart, so you can have a brighter mind and better thought. If resisting to meditate comes with his nature, then fighting is his only choice. If you're bored while meditating, you should talk to the others through Aura Bond, or look around the world through Aura Vision."

"Hmm … I'll try …" Lucario said, then muttered, "Probably."

"How did you two met, exactly?" Gold curiously asked. Gaia/Pikachu smiled and said, "_They met when Ash and I we're walking around the town. It was Christmas that time …_"

Before Gaia could start the Flashback, a trainer suddenly approached the camp and said, "Anyone here is named Ash Ketchum?"

Ash blinked, he noticed the trainer, "Yes, I am Ash Ketchum."

"Well then" He pulled out a Poke-Ball, "I challenge you in battle, unless you scared!"

"Huh? You don't have to be rude … Yes, I accept the challenge" Ash said with smile. He turned to Falcon and said, "Hey, why don't you fight him?"

Falcon nodded, she walked to the clearing entrance and readied herself. Ash stepped behind Falcon, "Alright, release your Pokemon."

"Hah! Sending a weak and weird Pokemon to me, just pathetic" The trainer said as he released Magneton, "Go Magneton!"

"He insulted me … that tick me off" Falcon muttered with irritated tone. Ash smirked, "That's how trainers are, Falcon. There are many types of trainer personality, including arrogant."

"You can go first, so I can see how your pathetic Pokemon attacks" The trainer said. Ash chuckled, "Get ready to be shaken off. Falcon, use Aura Sphere."

Without hesitation, Falcon shot the Aura Sphere with one paw to the Magneton. The Magneton didn't even realize what happened until the Aura Sphere already hit it, fainted. Ash smiled, "Send your next Pokemon."

The trainer gritted his teeth, he recalled Magneton and sent another one, "I bet you can't defeat this one. Go Onix!"

"Onix, use Bind!" The trainer said. Onix tried to wrap its tail and suffocate Falcon. However, Ash said, "Falcon, use Suffocate Root" Falcon smirked. Her eyes begin to glow blue as gigantic tree roots start wrapping and bind fast Onix's body, sucking its energy. The trainer shouted, "Onix! You better release yourself from that thing!"

"Too late, nobody have ever able to release themselves from the root as far as I know" Ash said with laugh, "Now use Poison Growth" The root start to glow purple as Onix's nerve system became visible through its skin. Onix roared in pain before collapsed to the ground, fainted.

Ash smirked. Misty, Brock and the others watched in awe. Wallace said, "No wonder Falcon succeed to defeat 3 Champions at the same time … no Pokemon can ever do that."

Back to the battlefield, Ash said, "So? Send your last Pokemon already."

The trainer roared angrily, he recalled his fainted Onix and released his Pokemon, "Go everyone!" He released Machamp, Golem and Venomoth. Ash smiled, "Falcon, use Dark Mist" Falcon threw a purple ball to the Pokemon, and release a dark mist upon impact. After the mist faded, the Pokemon can be seen fainted while twitching around like under effect of coma. The trainer stared in fear, he recalled his Pokemon and ran as fast as he can.

"Heh, good job Falcon" Ash said as he gave her high-five. Falcon nodded, "Thanks Ash. Anyway, let's get back to the point" They went back to where Lucario is located, then continue their conversation. Meanwhile, Misty turned to Gaia and said, "So how Ash met Falcon?"

"_It was when-_"

Again, before Gaia could start the flashback, suddenly, a Dragonite flew into the clearing. Ash and Falcon looked to the Dragonite, "What now?" Ash said in tired tone.

"That Dragonite is from the Dragonite Courier Company" Falcon said with smile, "They deliver messages to Pokemon and Human through flying. I used to send messages and letters to people in my home town through courier Dragonite."

The Dragonite approached Ash and said, "_Are you Ash Ketchum?_"

"Telepathy" Ash muttered in surprise, "Yes, my name is Ash Ketchum. Is there any message for me?"

The Dragonite nodded, it pulled out a letter from its backpack, "_You have a message._"

"Oh, I see … thanks for delivering it" Ash said with smile. The Dragonite nodded and flew off to the sky. Ash said, "I wonder, where that Dragonite came from …" Ash's friends begin to gather around him.

"Do you familiar with Treasure Town in Sinnoh, Ash?" Falcon asked. Ash nodded, "Yeah, no humans know about its existence, but I used to see it once."

"Treasure Town? What's that?" Misty repeated in confusion. Ash said, "It's something that you shouldn't know, Misty."

"Oh come on, Ash. You trust us, right?" Misty said as she crossed her arm, "Just tell us what it is."

"Nope, let's just drop the subject. Anyway, I wonder what's inside this envelope" Ash said as he opened the message. Misty turned to Gold, "Hey Gold, what's a Treasure Town?"

"It's something that humans shouldn't know, Misty. You should keep your curiosity in-check" Gold stated sternly, before Misty reply, Gold continued, "And Ash is an exception."

Ash pulled out a hologram projector card from the envelope, "Huh? That's strange …"

"What?" Falcon asked, "What is that?"

"This is a Hologram Projector Card. This thing usually exist in Unova, Kalos and Cyber region" Ash muttered. He turned the device on, and it projects a mysterious woman wearing all purple, _**"Greetings trainer. I bear you an invitation."**_

"Wow, she's cute" Brock said with dreamy look. The group ignored this, the hologram continue speaking, _**"You have been invited to meet the greatest Pokemon Master in the world. Do you accept our invitation?"**_Two holographic button appeared on the card. Ash looked to his friend, "Should we be going?"

"Of course we do! I've got to meet her!" Brock shouted, surprising the group. Ash sighed, "I don't know … but I got a bad feeling about this one …"

"_**Ash, you have a message"**_ Suddenly, his MCRD spoke. Falcon shouted in shock, "It can talk?!"

"_**Of course I can talk, who is this?" **_Gladdy said. Ash chuckled, "That's just another one of my friend, Gladdy. Can you open the message?"

"_**Sure … it's from someone named Giovanni. He said that there are three Mewtwo in this world. The first one used to own by Pokemon Master Red, the second one is his, and the third one is in Team Rocket's hand. Team Rocket apparently have new boss called 'Ice Man' and their main objective is to rule the world no matter what. He wants you to be careful" **_Gladdy relied the message. Ash nodded, "Thanks Gladdy."

"_**No problem"**_ Gladdy said. Ash looked to the hologram, "Hmm … Anyway, about this invitation- hey wait!" Too late, Brock already clicked 'Yes' button. The hologram woman gave a bow and said, _**"Thank you for participating. The meeting will be held in the New Island. You must go to Old Shore Wharf, in order to reach New Island. Please show this invitation card in the meeting as a proof."**_

With that, the hologram turned off. Ash turned to Brock angrily, "Brock, do you know what you just did?!"

"But I want to meet her! Anyway, is there a rewind button there?" Brock curiously asked. Ash groaned, "Now I have to accept the invitation that I don't even want to attend!"

"Why Ash? Why you doesn't want to accept the invitation?" Misty curiously asked. Ash looked to her and said, "I already have a bad feeling ever since that Dragonite came into this clearing. I always trust my instinct, something very bad WILL happen if we go there."

"If you doesn't want to go there, fine. Give me that" Misty abruptly took the card from Ash, "I'm going there, one way or another. I want to see this Pokemon Master."

Misty turned to Brock and Wallace, "Let's go" Then, she went out from the clearing. Brock looked to Ash before saying, "Sorry Ash, but I really want to see this girl" then, he took off running after Misty. Wallace frowned, he looked to Ash and said, "Sorry Ash, but I really want to see this so-called Pokemon Master … sorry" With that, he also took off running after Misty.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Fine" Ash spat. Ash have felt many betrayal before, so he always know what will happen next if they took off running. Ash picked his jacket and wears it. Falcon asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to follow them" Ash said as he picked his backpack and wears it. Gold said, "But Ash, they already left you."

"I'm not concerned about that, I'm concerned about them. I know they're stubborn, even they gone too far by leaving me to achieve their dream, but they still don't know what's coming after them if they gone there" Ash said. He pulled out several Poke-Ball and recalled his Pokemon, "Zoroark, Lucario, Ralts, return."

"**Are you sure about this, Ash?"** Gaia/Pikachu asked. Ash replied, "Yes."

Ash flicked his finger. His body start to glow white. After the light died down, Ash can be seen wearing red hoodie jacket with red cape that have several strange symbol and language with golden color attached on it. He have red-colored metal armor at his shoulder and wrist, he also have red metal armor on his thigh and leg. Ash is wearing dark red jeans with red belt that carry six of his Poke-Ball and small army pocket that contains many Kunai that have several strange symbols at the edges on his thigh. Ash have his Shi-no-doku sword on his waist. Strangely, his backpack disappeared from his back.

Falcon whistled, "Wow, you must be dead serious to follow them, don't you?"

"Falcon, you don't earn trust by talking to them. You earn trust with your action" Ash said with serious tone. Ash turned to Gold and said, "Alright, transform into your real form."

* * *

**~{16:23 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Old Shore Wharf]-  
(Rain)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock, Misty and Wallace are running to the Pokemon Center while the storm is brewing up with the sky. They finally reach the Pokemon Center, "There!"

They quickly entered the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**~{16:30 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Old Shore Wharf – Pokemon Center]-  
(Rain)  
|Sword Art Online OST 2 – Past Sadness|**

* * *

They finally reached the Pokemon Center. Misty, Brock and Wallace are completely wet from the storm, "Wow, the storm really quick to come off" Brock commented.

"You don't say" Wallace said. They noticed that trainers are gathering around the corner, "What's with all that commotion?"

"But I have to go there!" They heard several voices from the gathering trainers. Misty, Wallace and Brock went to gather with the crowds. They noticed that trainers are looking to Officer Jenny and another woman with police uniform. Officer Jenny said, "Calm down, we can't just sent the ferry in this condition. Miss Miranda here have told you that, remember?"

"But I have to reach New Island!" another trainer shouted.

"Yeah!" another one shouted. Officer Jenny said, "That's not the case! Miss Miranda here can explain the cause about this storm."

Miranda nodded, "Yes. This storm is one of the strongest that I've ever seen in my entire life. Many years ago, there was several ships who caught in this kind of storm and never reached here. The legend says that tears of their Pokemon have restored their life."

"And that's why the ferry has been canceled until further notice!" Officer Jenny said sternly, "You people here should be waiting in the Pokemon Center for a while."

"We could just use our Pokemon" one of the trainer said. Then, the other trainer shouted, "Yeah!"

"If you use your Pokemon, then it got hurt by this storm. Then you're out of luck, because we have to close down the Pokemon Center in this town for a while" Officer Jenny said. Wallace and others came to the front of the crowds, "How come?" Wallace curiously asked.

"Because the Nurse Joy in this Pokemon Center have disappeared to nowhere. If anyone found the Nurse Joy, please report it immediately. That's her picture on the wall" Officer Jenny said as she pointed to the wall near the entrance door. Brock came to the picture and observed it, "Wow … she's cute. Hey, this one seems familiar."

"Forget it, we're going to New Island" one of the trainer said. Then, many trainers begin walking out from the Pokemon Center, "Hey wait!" Officer Jenny shouted. They quickly hurried out from the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**~{16:59 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Old Shore Wharf – Docks]-  
(Rain)  
|Sword Art Online OST 2 – Past Sadness|**

* * *

Many trainers released their Flying and Water type Pokemon to dive or fly across the ocean, completely ignoring Officer Jenny and Miranda's warning. Officer Jenny shouted, "COME BACK HERE! OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE ARRESTED!"

"DON'T GO- Ah!" Officer Jenny stopped in middle sentence when her hat flew away. Miranda said, "Some trainers don't know fear. They thought this only one of the challenge to reach their dream. This is how the Pokemon Master is born, just like the deceased Pokemon Master: Red Ketchum."

The duo can only stare. Meanwhile, Brock, Misty and Wallace are trying to find the way to reach the island, "How are we going there?"

"Let's use my Milotic. Brock, you're going with my Starmie" Wallace said as he released two of his Pokemon, "Go, my friend!"

Starmie and Milotic gave their cry and looked to their master. Wallace said, "Let's go my friend, we are going to go through this storm, no matter what."

* * *

**~{17:05 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Sky High]-  
(Rain)  
|Sword Art Online OST 2 – Past Sadness|**

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the sky above the clouds where the storm couldn't harm them. Ash and Falcon are riding Gold with Gaia/Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash's cape is fluttering around from the wind. Ash is wearing a modified Thermal Glass, so he could see through the dense clouds. Ash said, "Hmm … these people really doesn't know when to give up."

"You really have several stubborn friends, Ash" Falcon commented, "I noticed that Misty girl is trying to take you down. I don't really like how she behave."

"She knows too much" Ash replied her, "Misty is a stubborn, hard-headed and short-tempered girl. I don't really like how she behave ever since I met her in the first place."

"Oh? How did you met her?" Falcon asked him. Ash replied, "I met her when I accidently angered the Fearow flocks in Viridian City. I don't want to show my power off with my 'starter' Pikachu."

"Where's that Pikachu now?" Falcon curiously asked. Ash gave a simple reply, "Dead."

"Dead? You killed it?" Falcon said with raised eyebrow. Ash shook his head, "Nope. The Pikachu died because of some trainer named Damian. Anyway, that Pikachu escaped from my grip after I decided to use my power to protect it. So, it left me dying in that forest. But before I could even use my power, Gold appeared."

"Lady Gold? So Lady Ho-oh decided to join you after she protected you, huh?" Falcon said with chuckle. Ash smiled and nodded, "Yep. In the end, I managed to hide the truth about my life for months, but they eventually find out about it, anyway."

* * *

**~{17:33 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Docks]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Shinkai|**

* * *

After Ash's friends reached the docks, they greeted by the same strange woman from the hologram. The woman said, "Thank you for participating. Would you kindly show us the invitation card?"

Misty pulled out the hologram card, "Here."

The woman picked it, she looked to the card for straight 5 seconds, before putting it in her pocket. The woman looked to Ash's friends, "Come. Let me show you where the meeting will start."

* * *

**~{17:35 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Rooftop]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Shinkai|**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash already arrived in the New Island. He landed on top of the rooftop from Ho-oh's back, "Return" Ash returned Gold. He turned to Falcon and said, "Let's go. I smell something fishy around this place."

"Hmm … this place seems strange …" Falcon muttered.

"_I sense a strong psychic aura around this clouds and buildings_" Gaia/Pikachu stated. Ash nodded, "Yeah, that's why I said this place smells fishy."

Suddenly, Falcon looked back. Ash noticed this, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm … nothing" Falcon said unsurely. Ash looked around for the entrance around the place, "Hmm … I think we should go through the sewer."

"Aww man, I hate sewer" Falcon whined. Ash and Falcon ran to the corner and flew down to the lowest ground, then they entered the sewer exit.

* * *

**~{17:40 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Dining Room]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Shinkai|**

* * *

Back with Misty, Brock and Wallace. The woman have leads them to the dining room where other trainers have arrived. Brock only see three Pokemon Trainers and their Pokemon, "Hey, there's only three trainer that arrived here."

"Indeed. The storm is one of the challenge to prove that you are worthy to meet my master" The woman said, "Release your Pokemon so you can feed them here, while you are waiting for my master to prepare."

Brock released Vulpix while Misty released her Psyduck and Togepi. Wallace released Milotic from his Poke-Ball. They went to the dining area as they met three other trainers, "Hey" Wallace greeted.

"Hey" They greeted back. Wallace looked to his friends, "Come on. Let's look around the place while waiting for him."

Wallace approached one of the trainer and said, "Hey, my name is Wallace."

"The name's Fergus, nice to meet you" Fergus said with smile, "And those are my Pokemon" Fergus gestured to his Pokemon. There are Gyrados, Seadra, Charizard, Golduck, Tentacruel, and Vaporeon.

Wallace smiled, "Wow, you must be pretty strong to reach here."

"Hah, it was nothing. Gyrados here have helped me through lots of storms before" Fergus stated with arrogant smirk. Meanwhile, Brock have approached another one trainer, "Hello, my name is Brock, nice to meet you."

"My name's Corey, nice to meet you too" Corey said. Brock replied, "Wow, you must be pretty strong to reach this island over that storm."

"Yeah, the storm is just a breeze to Pigeot here" Corey stated, "Say hello to my other Pokemon" He gestured to his Pokemon. There are Pidgeot, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Venusaur, Sandslash, and Rhyhorn.

Meanwhile, Misty is approaching the last trainer, "Hello, my name is Misty."

"Hey Misty, the name's Neesha. Nice to meet you" Neesha said with smile. Misty asked, "So, you finally arrived to this island, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not a challenge to get there" Neesha stated lightly, "By the way, say hello to my Pokemon Team" She gestured to her Pokemon Team. There are Dewgong, Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Vileplume, Ninetails, and Rapidash.

"Well, I think that's all" Misty muttered. Wallace, Misty and Brock gathered around, "So, what do you think?"

"Nothing seems strange here, I really wish Ash was here" Brock said with small shiver. Misty said, "Oh come on, Brock. Ash isn't coming. You already heard him, right?"

"Yeah … he missed this great opportunity to meet a Pokemon Master. Maybe I'll get a change to fight this Pokemon Master" Wallace mused.

The woman suddenly appeared, she said, "Welcome. Now I hereby to welcome the greatest Pokemon Master and strongest Pokemon in this world: Mewtwo" the light dimed down as a Pokemon fell down from the stairs. Everyone gasped in shock at the sight, "No …" Brock muttered.

* * *

**|Sword Art Online OST – He Rules Us|**

* * *

"Pokemon can't be a Pokemon Master, no way!" Fergus shouted. Mewtwo said, "_Silence_" He sent a powerful psychic blast to Fergus, which sends him flying to the nearby pool. Fergus stood up angrily, he walked out from the pool and pointed to Mewtwo, "Gyrados, use Hyper Beam!"

Gyrados let out the powerful and colorful beam to Mewtwo. Mewtwo said, "_Pathetic_" He raised his paws and reflected the Hyper Beam, sending it to the sender. Misty gasped in shock, "How can it talk?"

"Telepathy" Brock said. Wallace sighed, "I know I should trust Ash in the first place."

"_Your instrumental has ended_" Mewtwo said as he released his psychic power from the woman. The woman gasped and her eyes turned back to normal. Brock managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. The hat fell off, showing an easily recognizable hair, "Nurse Joy!" Brock shouted.

"Uh … what happened? Where am I?" Nurse Joy said in confusion. Mewtwo darkly chuckled, "_You have been under my control for the past few weeks. Your intelligence with Pokemon caretaking and biology have proven to be useful with my plan._"

"_I plan for world domination. I will destroy humans and their pitiful creation so they could know how suffering this world was_" Mewtwo stated, "_Humans are cruel and weak. They use Pokemon as their slaves to achieve their evil goals._"

"So you hate all humans, and want to free Pokemon in this world?" Brock deduced. Mewtwo shook his head, "_No, they will be banished. Because they have chosen to associate with humans and became their slaves._"

* * *

**~{18:01 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Hall]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Rin'ne|**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum have finally arrived to the hall. They observed the strange hall and alien-like doors, "Hmm … this is strange. I've never seen a laboratory or anything like this."

"Maybe this is a fortress" Falcon said. Ash nodded grimly, "I suppose …" Suddenly, a door opened. Ash, Gaia/Pikachu and Falcon blinked, "Huh? I thought someone's coming out from there."

"_It's nobody, after all_" Gaia/Pikachu said. Ash and Falcon slowly enters the room.

* * *

**~{18:03 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Cloning Room]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Rin'ne|**

* * *

Ash and his Pokemon entered the room. They saw several tubes and weird-looking machine at the corner. Also, they could see a strange-looking computer nearby, "Hmm … this is weird" Falcon muttered.

"If my guess is true …" Ash came to one of the tube and sniffed it, "I knew it."

"_What is it?_" Gaia/Pikachu asked. Ash replied, "This is a cloning room."

"Cloning Room?" Falcon repeated in confusion. Ash answered her, "Cloning Room is where you clone a Pokemon. Cloning is uh … more like 'copying' an animate object, so there are two same animate object."

"Oh, like these?" Falcon said as she gestured to three Pokemon inside the tube. Ash came to it and observed it, it was Blastoise, Venusaur and Charizard. The three have a strange marking and insignia and marks all over its body.

"Yes, like that one. That Pokemon is the Kanto Starter Pokemon, from the markings, I could guess that the Pokemon has been 'strengthified' and evolved inside this tubes" Ash said as he came to the computer, "I bet this thing is the control. I just need to find the way to destroy this …"

"Wait, what?" Falcon said in confusion. Suddenly, the computer showed a recent video about certain incident, _**"*BZZT* we have finally discovered the way to bring living things back to life. We used two subject as our experiment, and thanks to our funder: Team Rocket, we finally created one of the most successful Pokemon in this world. The first subject died, but the second subject managed to survive the experiment. At last, we have finally created one of the most powerful Pokemon that we've ever known: Mewtwo"**_ Then, the video abruptly stopped. Ash, Gaia/Pikachu and Falcon stared in shock, "Alright, now I know the condition now" Ash said as he begin typing on the keyboard.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Falcon asked. Ash pulled out small tube that filled with strange green liquid, then plugged it to the slot in the machine, "I'm going to put the Durability System in this cloning machine. If this cloning machine is used, it will take 3 Hours for the cloned creature to melt down into liquid Carbon Monoxides."

Suddenly, the computer beeped. Ash stopped typing and said, "Gladdy, put 3 hours count down timer."

"_**On it"**_ Gladdy said through the MCRD. His MCRD screen changed into a countdown timer starting from 3 hours.

"Now, we need to find the way to see this so-called Mewtwo out of its range" Ash said sin serious tone.

"I could go invisible if you like" Falcon said with smile. Gaia/Pikachu said, "_Me too._"

Ash looked to the two, "Thanks guys … Actually, I think it's the time for you guys to know my real identity."

"_What do you mean?_" Gaia/Pikachu asked as he transformed back to his real form. Ash took deep breath before spoke, "Actually … I'm a Renegade."

Falcon and Gaia stared at the moment, before laughing in agony. Ash frowned, "What's so funny?"

"_Ash, I know you can lie better that that! But I've known you for 14 years, there's no way that you're a Renegade_" Gaia said while laughing. Ash sighed, "Fine. I'll transform" Then, Ash's body begins to glow bright.

After the light died down, Ash can be seen to have a white tail and pointed ears. He have a blue-colored pupil in his left eyes and red-colored pupil in his right eyes. Falcon and Gaia stopped laughing, instead, they stared with wide, shocked and priceless look. Ash smiled, "Told you."

Suddenly, the cloned Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise opened their eyes. They came out from the tube and walked out to the exit. Luckily, they didn't see Ash and his Pokemon friends. Gaia and Falcon snapped from their shock, "Wow … I can't believe you actually a Renegade. Your species is extinct for about … billion years ago, before human civilization conquered the world."

"Yeah, I've noticed" Ash said mockingly, "Come, we have to find a way to blow this place up."

"Blow this place up? With what?" Falcon asked in confusion. Ash rolled his eyes, "Explosives of course. What else?"

* * *

**~{18:22 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Arena]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Rin'ne|**

* * *

Meanwhile, back to our friends. Brock, Misty and Wallace are standing on the arena with Mewtwo at the opposite. Suddenly, a Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise appeared from the arena entrance. Mewtwo said, "_Like most trainers, I too start with three starter Pokemon: Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. However, I have cloned these Pokemon into their fullest strength and power._"

"Cloned?" Brock said in shock.

"They're copies" Fergus said angrily. Mewtwo chuckled, "_Come, release your Pokemon and challenge me as you like._"

* * *

**~{18:24 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Cloning Room]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Rin'ne|**

* * *

Back with Ash. Ash pulled out a strange dark green square device that have a size of his hand. The device have a smaller box at the center with the size of his palm, strangely this one is colored black with two antennas, two lights that colored red and green, and a button. The red light is on. Gaia stared with wide eyes, "_How many C4 explosives do you have?_"

"I have hundreds of them" Ash said with smile, "I always love explosives, so I could see fireworks everyday" He put the C4 explosive on the computer and clicked the button. The light switched to the green one.

"So, this thing can go kaboom, right?" Falcon said. Ash nodded, they walked out from the cloning room.

* * *

**~{18:25 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Hall]-  
(Rain)  
|Elfen Lied OST – Rin'ne|**

* * *

Ash begin planting the C4 explosives around the hall. While doing so, Falcon said, "How did you met your friends, exactly?"

"I met Brock when I defeated him for the Boulder Badge" Ash said as he planted another C4 explosives, "He wants to become a Pokemon Breeder and going for journey, but he's stuck with caretaking his siblings. So, before I challenged him, I accidently bumped to his father. In the end, after I defeated Brock, his father appeared and claimed that he will take care of the family for now on."

"And Brock decided to join you" Falcon said. Ash nodded, "True. For Wallace, I met him when I was attending some certain Pokemon Contest" He said, "He followed me after I saved them from Team Rocket when I used Gold in Pokemon Contest for the first time. He said I have potential."

"For Misty … well, it's a complete coincidence" Ash stated with sigh, "You already know the story. But I already paid the money to replace her bike and expecting her to leave me alone, but no, she didn't. I really wish she did left me alone after I paid her money."

"Well, you can't resist your fate" Falcon commented. Ash sighed, "Fate? Hah, in my opinion, fate is just the combination of coincidence with another coincidence. So no, I can resist fate."

"I think you're right … I guess …" Falcon said unsurely. Then, they walked around the hall and planting explosives all over the building in silent.

* * *

**~{18:50 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Arena]-  
(Rain)  
|Sword Art Online OST 2 – Critical Phase|**

* * *

"Shell Shocker, no!" Neesha shouted as she ran to her fainted Blastoise. Apparently, Mewtwo's cloned Pokemon is too strong for their Pokemon to fight them. Mewtwo darkly chuckled, "_I see … how weak and pitiful your Pokemon are._"

Mewtwo raised his paws. Suddenly, three strange Poke-Balls appeared, "_I shall take your Pokemon as my prize._"

The Poke-Ball floated to the defeated Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur, then it captured it. Everyone in the room except Mewtwo gasped in shock, "What did you do?!" Fergus shouted in anger.

"_I will clone your Pokemon for my plan to dominate this world_" Mewtwo said with dark chuckle, then the chuckle turned into full blown laugh. After his laugh died down, Mewtwo summoned even more of the strange Poke-Balls, "_These Clone Balls shall take your Pokemon to be cloned, and I will use them for my plan._"

"No!" Misty shouted as the Clone Balls begin capturing the Pokemon. The Pokemon begin running away in attempt to outrun the Clone Balls, some tried to attack it with moves like Water Gun and Hyper Beam, and some didn't even realized what happened until they we're captured. Brock quickly said, "The Pokemon must be safer if we put them back inside the Poke-Ball!"

"Right!" Misty recalled her Togepi. Unfortunately, the Clone Ball captured the Poke-Ball that Togepi is in. Misty shouted, "It's no use!"

"Then run!" Wallace said as he recalled his Milotic and putted it inside his backpack. They begin running to the way they came.

* * *

**~{19:10 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Cloning Room]-  
(Rain)  
|Sword Art Online OST 2 – Critical Phase|**

* * *

Ash have finally planted all the explosives around the island. Suddenly, he heard several explosions upstairs, "Huh? I wonder what happened up there."

"Whatever happened up there, I'm not going to miss the party" Falcon said with slight giggle, "I've been itching to fight these days."

Suddenly, several Clone Balls appeared from the hole as the cloning machine start working. The Clone Balls entered the machine and soon several clones came out from the machine and entered the tubes. Ash said with smile, "Now let's see if those clones will survive the night" He looked to the same small tube that he attached on the computer. It was draining very slowly.

"_You know_" Gaia/Pikachu said, "_From what I see here, I think Mewtwo already crossed the line._"

"He haven't crossed the line, in my opinion, it's me that have crossed the line long time ago" Ash said with sad smile, "Mewtwo is still young. He doesn't know his purpose of living and programmed to become a destructive weapon. So Team Rocket must've said something to him that makes him become uh … 'defective' against them" He saw the original Pokemon released from the Clone Balls.

"Then are we supposed to stop him?" Falcon asked curiously. Ash shrugged, "Dunno … I want to fight him, but from what I sense and see, I could easily overpower him in matter of second."

"Well, his plan is world domination. Then let's do this" Falcon said as she looked to the confused original Pokemon, "And with these guys too."

Suddenly, the Cloned Pokemon came out from the tubes and begin walking out from the room. Ash said, "Looks like they're about to start the party."

"We're not invited here, Ash" Falcon said. Ash gave a dark smirk, "Then we're going to crash the party."

* * *

**~{19:30 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[New Island – Arena]-  
(Rain)  
|Sword Art Online OST 2 – Critical Phase|**

* * *

Mewtwo is standing alone on the arena. He saw his cloned Pokemon are walking to him. The cloned Pokemon are Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Psyduck, Vulpix, Gyarados, Seadra, Golduck, Tentacruel, Vaporeon, Pidgeot, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Sandslash, Rhyhorn, Dewgong, Wigglytuff, Vileplume, Ninetails, and Rapidash.

Mewtwo darkly chuckled as he saw other trainers are approaching on the opposite side of the arena, "_I see … now I shall release you humans._"

Mewtwo opened the exit door, which leads to the vast ocean in the rain. Misty and the others gasped in shock, "Are you insane?!"

"_You humans are no use for us, you could live in your pitiful life until the time comes, as I will start my reign in this world_" Mewtwo stated with dark chuckle. Suddenly, a huge explosion appeared next to them. They looked to the source as red and white blur came out from the explosion to the sky. Soon, the original Pokemon emerged the hole and begin gathering around their own trainer.

* * *

**|Music End|**

* * *

"_Who is that?!_" Mewtwo exclaimed angrily.

"My, my. Is that how you greet me?" They heard a familiar voice. Misty, Brock and Wallace looked around, "Ash?" Brock said in confusion.

"_Who are you?! Show yourself!_" Mewtwo exclaimed challengingly. Suddenly, several wave of sharp winds came after Mewtwo. Fortunately, Mewtwo successfully dodged the sharp winds as it hit the ground, making explosions and damaging the arena.

After the attack finished and the smoke faded. Something fell from the sky and land on the center of the field. Brock exclaimed, "Its Ash!"

* * *

**|Elfen Lied OST – Senkou|**

* * *

That's right. It's Ash, in human form but still wearing the God Swordsmanship suit, his eyes are Renegade eyes. He stood in front of Mewtwo and his clone army with dark grin on his face, and Gaia/Pikachu on his shoulder. His cape is fluttering because of the winds, making a dramatic entrance. Falcon can be seen standing on Ash's side with same dark grin. Mewtwo asked, "_Who are you?! How did you get here?!_"

Ash pulled out his sword, "Once you are dead, there is nothing that can be done to you or for you or with you or about you that will do you any good or any harm; that any damage or decency we do accrues to the living, to whom your death happens, if it really happens to anyone. The living have to live with it. You don't. Theirs is the grief or gladness your death brings. Theirs is the loss or gain of it. Theirs is the pain and the pleasure of memory" Ash said as he formed a fire cross on thin air with his sword. His sword are glowing red hot with fire, "Element: Cross of Fire."

With that, the fire cross we're fired to Mewtwo. Mewtwo gasped and dodged the attack, however, it seems useless as the cross followed him and hit him dead ahead. Mewtwo we're injured from the attack, "_WHO ARE YOU?!_" he demanded again.

"You could call me Death. Carve my name deep in your heart, because today, you are going to hell, and I will be your warden" Ash said with dark smile and chuckle. Falcon gulped, "It's scary to see Ash angry like this."

"Then go cover those people" Ash said as he gestured to the cowering humans. Falcon nodded, she approached the people and Pokemon, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"We're okay Falcon" Brock quickly said, "Are they going to fight here?"

"Yeah, you should thank him later. But now, let's get out from here" Falcon said as she gestured to the exit gate, "Use your Pokemon to fly or dive out. Those cloned Pokemon are going to melt down at 20, so we have to hurry."

"Right, my Pidgeot could take three person out from here" Corey said in determination. Falcon nodded, "Good, you are going to get on with Misty and Nurse Joy here while Wallace are going to carry Brock, that girl and that boy."

"Now go!" Falcon shouted. The trainers jumped, they quickly recalled their Pokemon and obeyed her order. Wallace released his Milotic and jumped to it along with Brock, Neesha and Fergus while Corey jumped to his Pidgeot with Misty and Nurse Joy on his back. The water-type quickly flew out to the ocean while the flying type fled to the sky. While doing so, Brock and Wallace have the guilty look on their faces, "Sorry Ash" Wallace said with sad tone.

* * *

**|Music End|**

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Ash is standing there with serious look on his face. Gaia/Pikachu whispered, "_Ash, I don't think it's the time for you to put a dashing entrance and move here._"

"Gaia, I want you to cover Falcon" Ash simply stated. Gaia/Pikachu nodded, he jumped from his shoulder and ran to Falcon's side. Ash pulled out a small detonator, "Well then. Let's start the PARTY!" Ash shouted as he detonated all the bombs.

The C4 explosives beeped twice, then exploded all at once. The building exploded and we're on fire. The arena is still safe, but not for too long. Mewtwo and his clones are shocked, "_What?!_"

* * *

**|Sword Art Online OST – Luminous Sword|**

* * *

"You think I come here unprepared? You're just a fraud, thinking that you are the greatest Pokemon Master and strongest Pokemon in this world" Ash said with dead serious tone, "There are many Pokemon that have the power far beyond your power, there are people and Gods that have strength beyond legendary Pokemon in this world."

Ash pointed his sword to Mewtwo, "I, Ash Ketchum, God of Swordsmanship and War, I'm here to end your farce of wicked scheme. I will be your opponent."

Mewtwo flinched, he pointed to Ash and said, "_Attack, my clone army!_" the clones charged to Ash. However, Ash jumped over the clones as Gaia/Pikachu and Falcon attacked them with Aura Sphere, "Let them fight, you guys are our fight!" Falcon said.

Falcon left paws begin to glow red with fire and her right paws begin to glow blue ice, notifies them that she's using Ice Punch and Fire Punch. However, Falcon begin spinning while glowing with shining particles, people recognize this as a Sword Dance attack. The Ice Punch and Fire Punch begin dancing and swirling around him. After that, Falcon stopped. She have her paws together on her head and the Ice Punch and Fire Punch have become an elemental sword. She cracked and split the sword into Fire Sword and Ice Sword, "Surprise, motherfucker!" She said as she dashed forward with the swords on her paws.

Meanwhile, Ash and Mewtwo are getting ready to fight. Mewtwo started with throwing Shadow Balls to Ash, but he deflected it with his sword. Mewtwo charged forward with his paws glowing purple, notifies him that he's using Psyshock. Ash's sword clashed with his Psyshock, however, Ash kicked Mewtwo and punched his face, making him flew back to the wall with a loud thump. Mewtwo coughed and slowly stood from the crater, "_I-Impossible …_"

"Nothing is impossible, I'm not even trying to attack you here, Mewtwo. You are weak, yet, you tried to rule the world. You want nothing other than world domination, don't you?" Ash said with mocking tone, "Your power is just like a water-drop. If you want to dominate the world, you have to do better than that" He slashed his sword in thin air as several blue sharp aura wave appeared and coming after Mewtwo. Mewtwo used Protect, it clashed with his shield as the rest passed through and hit the wall behind him, making several huge explosions. However, Ash keep repeated it, he keep firing the wave until Mewtwo's shield broke, "_Argh!_"

"Weak, pathetic" Ash said as he stomped his feet. The ground begin to shake as the ground split into two and start to form a canyon-like hole with huge lava pool along the way. Mewtwo narrowly managed to jump away from the 'canyon'. Ash said, "You waste your potential only to reach a pointless dream. You want to rule the world because you saw how cruel human is. I've seen hundreds of humans killing each other, in fact, I already killed thousands before."

"_Y-You …_" Mewtwo gritted his teeth. Meanwhile, Gaia/Pikachu and Falcon are fighting the clone army. Falcon dodged he charging Rhyhorn, she jumped to Gyrados and slashed it with her sword. Gyrados groaned in pain, its body is completely bruised and not able to keep up the fight. Falcon shouted in excitement, "This is so much fun!" She implant her Fire Sword to the ground as the fire starts surrounding her. Then, the fire circles around her and begin forming a symbol. After the symbol finished, they could see a Pentacle symbol below her, "Form: Fire Beast!"

The Pentacle symbol is blazing with flame. The flame begin swirling and surrounded Falcon with heat and power. After the flame faded, Falcon can be seen wearing red armor that cover her arms and chest. Her spikes are blazing with fire, along with her ear-tip. Also, now Falcon is holding two Fire Sword on her paws.

The cloned Pokemon flinched and stepped back in fear, sensing the sheer power. Falcon laughed, her laugh is filled with power, "My, my, now you're scared of me? That's sad, how pathetic you are" Falcon said as she charged to Scyther with extremely fast speed, which creates a crater on her ground. She suddenly appeared again and slashed Scyther with her sword in X shape, and kicked it hard, making it flew and pierced through several walls. Soon, the Scyther smashed to the wall at the opposite end of the building, making crater on impact, fainted.

Gaia/Pikachu is using Iron Tail to knock the cloned Vaporeon off from him, **"Get, the, fuck, away, from, me, you, little, bastard!" **Gaia/Pikachu shouted every time he bitch-slapped Vaporeon with Iron Tail. He jumped on top of Vaporeon and dashed to the cloned Pidgeot that in midair. He charged full power Thunder and shot Pidgeot down to the ground, fainted. Gaia/Pikachu looked to Falcon in jealousy, **"Aww man, you changed form BEFORE I changed mine!"**

Falcon kicked Vileplume with Blaze Kick and fires a Blast Burn attack to wipe Hitmonlee out. Falcon said, "Nobody cares! Are you going to stand there while these endless clone army attacking us or you're going to help me doing this?"

"Fine" Gaia/Pikachu said as he begin to glow bright. After the light died down, Gaia is now a Gallade with white armor suit and a sword that made of water. Gaia/Gallade charged to Rapidash and slashed it several time, fainted. Gaia/Gallade and Falcon backed off until their back touched against each other. They saw the fainted clone Pokemon are recovering fast and slowly rising from the ground, "Man, this is crazy. We already fainted them, but they just keep backing up."

"But look on the bright side, this is so much fun" Falcon said with smile, "I've never been so excited like this ever since World War 2 happened in my forest."

"Are we going to fight these clones until we're tired?" Gaia/Gallade asked. Falcon frowned, she begin observe the clone army that surrounded them, "I got an idea" Falcon said with grin.

Meanwhile, Ash is still fighting Mewtwo. Mewtwo we're barely able to attack and defend himself against Ash's attack, "What's wrong? Too weak to fight back? You still think humans are cruel? Well, you are the cruel one. You're still young, inexperienced, you haven't taste the real world out there, you haven't taste how suffering people and Pokemon to keep peace between them" Ash pointed Mewtwo with his left hand, then suddenly, several fireballs fell down from the sky and going after Mewtwo. Mewtwo eyes widened in shock, he barely jumped out from the way right before the first fireballs hit him, then he continued to use Protect to protect himself against the second and third fireballs, "_S-Such power …_" Mewtwo said in horror as he saw the Protect barrier broke into pieces and the fourth fireballs crashed to him.

"You have a crazy ideal. You think humans enslaved Pokemon in this world? No! Humans are just like Pokemon, and Pokemon are just like humans! No matter how different you are, how strong you are, how weird you are, you share a lots of common in this planet! Yet, you denied the truth!" Ash shouted to him, "You really think you doesn't have a heart? Think again, do you put your compassion with those cloned Pokemon? Do you care about this world?"

Mewtwo blasted the fireball into pieces, he stood and shouted, "_Shut up!_" Mewtwo shot the powerful psychic blast of energy to Ash. Ash deflected the blast to the sky and said, "You care about them, that's why you want to rule the world. You want the world to change, that's where your heart set its eyes. You didn't kill my friends because you cannot kill them, why? Because your heart say so. You don't have the guts to murder my friends on your hands, why? Because you don't want to have your heart haunted with guilt."

Ash shot several wind wave to Mewtwo, which Mewtwo barely defended himself with Psyshock. Ash dashed forward, he kicked Mewtwo and swing his sword to his neck, which Mewtwo dodged and tried to punch him with Fire Punch. Ash grabbed his arm and threw him to the nearby wall. Mewtwo groaned in pain as he coughed in blood, "_I … I …_" Mewtwo wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Looks like you're finished" Ash said emotionless. Meanwhile, Gaia/Gallade and Falcon are cooperating to defeat the cloned Pokemon. Falcon slashed the cloned Wigglytuff several times until it fainted, then Gaia/Gallade tied it up with his psychic force. Falcon grinned, "That's the way to do it!"

"Alright, I think that's the last one" Gaia/Gallade said. They watched several cloned Pokemon are struggling for release from the psychic force that bind fasted them. Gaia/Gallade and Falcon looked to Ash's fight, they could see the dying Mewtwo on the crater near the wall with Ash standing in front of it.

* * *

**|Music End|**

* * *

"Yep, we're done here" Gaia/Gallade said as he dissipate the Water Sword. Falcon nodded, she begin to glow faintly as she reverted back to her normal self. They approached Ash and Mewtwo, "Looks like he's finished."

"Yeah" Ash grabbed Mewtwo by his neck and raised him above his weight. Mewtwo struggled to find the step for his feet. Ash raised his sword, getting ready to finish him. Mewtwo looked in fear and horror, then said, "_P-Please …_"

"Your present circumstances don't determine where you can go; they merely determine where you start" Ash said with monotone, "What you plant will grow for your wealth. I'm here to poison your plants, so you cannot pick the wealth."

* * *

**|Sword Art Online OST – At Our Parting –Vc Only|**

* * *

Ash thrust his sword to Mewtwo. Before it could impale Mewtwo's eyes, Ash felt someone grabbed his arm. Ash looked to the right and saw a young girl around 14 years old with Renegade eyes, white long hair, and white skin. She have pointed ears and feline tails with white color, just like Ash does. She's wearing a white dress. She shouted, "Please brother, don't do this!"

"Brother?!" Ash and Gaia/Gallade shouted in shock. Falcon said, "I didn't know you have a sister."

"Me neither, who are you?" Ash asked in serious tone. The girl said pleadingly, "My name is Koneko, please brother … don't kill him."

Ash looked to Mewtwo, who have the same pleading eyes, filled with the will of survival. Ash released his grip, Mewtwo collapsed to the ground and too weak to stand, "Take this as your second change of living, _Mewtwo_, before you think to dominate the world again, think who's going to stop you, but this time, imagine yourself getting shot by herds of bullets from the army."

Suddenly, his MCRD vibrated, _**"Count down finished"**_ Ash looked to the cloned Pokemon, whose boiling into liquid to the ground. Ash muttered, "Good."

Ash put the sword back to the sheath, then walked away. Gaia/Gallade and Falcon looked to each other, before following Ash behind, leaving Koneko and Mewtwo all alone in the arena on the burning and destroyed fortress.

Ash flew away with Aura Wing on his back. Gaia/Gallade followed behind with his psychic power while Falcon used the Aura Wing. Ash asked, "Where are the others?"

"I told them to leave to the Old Shore Wharf right before we fight" Falcon said, then she chuckled, "It never crossed my mind that you ever spar your enemy for some strangers."

"Well, she have a pointed ears and tails like me, so she must be another Renegade like me. I managed to hide my shock when I saw that ear and tail" Ash said with shrug, "I have the feeling that this isn't the last time we're going to meet them."

"Yeah. Man, it took us hours to finish those cloned vermin. Even after they fainted, they still could get back up" Falcon complained, "Why Pokemon can't be like humans anyway? I mean, it took literally 2 hours to kill a Pokemon by attacking them using Pokemon attack but you only take some minutes to kill a human. How fair is that?"

"Maybe we should talk about that later, Falcon" Ash said sternly. With that, they disappeared in the night sky. The lava and holes in the island soon erupted and begin to reshape itself into a volcano. Ash looked back, "That volcano should be called: Shihai, which means Domination. Because this is where a God stopped evil being from attempting to dominate the world."

"You know Ash, you should stop acting like you're a God" Falcon said with deadpan look. Ash pouted, "But I am really a God, look, I have the power of god in my blood! Plus, you guys already know that I'm a Renegade, a Chosen One in that."

"**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't worry about your secret, we'll keep it safe and sound"** Gaia/Gallade said with smile. Ash nodded, "Thanks, I'll be screwed if people know."

* * *

**~{21:20 – 22 February 2002}~  
-[Old Shore Wharf – Docks]-  
(Cloudy)  
|Elfen Lied OST - Yakusoku|**

* * *

"You know, I'm feeling guilty that we left him there" Brock said. Here we can see Brock, Misty and Wallace standing at the docks while looking at the vast ocean. Also, they have several companies like Neesha, Corey, Fergus, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Miranda.

Nurse Joy told everything to Officer Jenny, then agreed to wait for Ash and his Pokemon Friends to get back. Miranda we're shocked with this, knowing that the storm we're created by an evil Pokemon that wants to rule the world. Officer Jenny haven't reported it to her headquarter, since she needs more report about the current event. So they're now waiting for Ash to come back.

"Your heart seems very hurt about this, Misty" Wallace said as he looked to Misty. Misty looked away with sad look, "How can I not sad? I betrayed a friend that only concerned about my safety. I ignored his warning, and left him like nothing really matter. I've been treating him like a jerk, yet, he always forgive me no matter what I did."

"Misty …" Wallace muttered. Misty begin to tear up, then she quickly hugged Wallace and cried, "I don't know Wallace, I don't know what to do … how I can see his face again after what I did to him …"

"You could start by apologizing to me" they heard familiar voice. They looked around, but they couldn't see anyone, "What the? I swear I heard someone" Nurse Joy said.

"Hey, up here" the voice said again. They looked up and saw Ash, standing on the cable pole nearby with Gaia/Pikachu on his shoulder. They approached the cable pole, "You there, get down here! Or else you're going to be arrested!" Officer Jenny demanded.

"Is that how you treat a hero?" Ash asked with smirk. Brock smiled, "its Ash. He's the one who saved us from Mewtwo!"

Ash jumped down from the pole and landed smoothly to the ground. He crossed his arm and leaned to the cable pole. Brock, Misty and Wallace approached him first, but Ash looked away, "Hrmph" Ash grunted.

Brock, Wallace and Misty shared a guilty and sad look. Ash looked away from them with emotionless expression on his face. Ash's cape are fluttering by the ocean winds that shares the cold weather from the night. Brock stood forward, he said, "Ash … I'm sorry."

But Ash still looking away. Wallace stood forward and said, "We're sorry for abandoning you Ash … it'll never happened again …"

They we're silent at the moment. Ash still looking away from him. Misty quivered forward and said, "A-Ash … I-I'm sorry for … leaving you … I'm truly sorry …"

Misty begin to tear up, "I'm sorry for everything Ash … I'm so sorry …"

Ash looked to her. She was about to cry when Ash suddenly hugged her. Ash smiled serenely, "There you go ... let it all slide out. Unhappiness can't stick in a person's soul when its slick with tears … I can never mad with you guys, you guys are my friends. Friends are always together, right? … For now on, friends should trust each other."

Misty cried out loud on Ash's lap. She cried and screamed in sadness and tears that full of regret and disconsolate. Everyone shared the same sad look, and also shared the same small tears. From far away in the giant bell tower near the scene, Koneko can be seen standing with small tears on her eyes, "I never know I could get carried away with this" She sniffed and looked to the resting Mewtwo on her left, "Maybe if you learn how to appreciate other's life, you should know that human and Pokemon can't live all alone. Like what they said: the circumstances of one's birth is irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are."

"We share a lots of common things" Koneko said as she pulled out a blanket out of nowhere with her tail, "Clones or not, copies or original, it doesn't matter in this world" She put the blanket on Mewtwo with her tail, "Maybe you should start looking at what's the same instead of always looking at what's different, who knows? You might learn more about this world, and even have a real friend."

She pulled out a Handicam from her pocket, "Hmm … the fight between my brother and Mewtwo is so intense … Good thing I stole this thing from Rota back when I was on duty in Tree of Beginning" She opened the camera and took the disc, "Hmm …" she threw the camera away and pulled out small CD cover, then, she put the disc inside the CD Cover. She put the CD back into her pocket.

She leaned to the concrete pile and crossed her arms. She looked out to the cloudy sky, "I might not as experienced as my brother Ash does, but I know what friendships are. Friendships are just like families, whenever you we're in trouble or danger, friends will be always there for you. Friends can help you deal with your problem, because not all creatures can live by their own self."

"Nice quote, Koneko" she heard feminine voice from behind. She turned back and saw an angry-looking Falcon, "But now, you're going to explain, everything."

"Eh?" Koneko said with confused and panic look.

* * *

**Hohoho, who is Koneko? Does Koneko really have the relation with Ash? Will Ash ever forgive his friends? What will happen next? But that left us with the mysteries of Ash's life. Will we ever solve the mystery? Find out more in the next chapter! Until next time, Ciao! **


	16. Chapter 14: Newcomer Koneko, and Psychol

**Hello! Before we start, I want to reveal the Mega-Stone Ash have.**

**Mew: It's ... a Lucarionite!**

**Author: That's right! We can't answer any review right now since we're rushing everything today.**

**Lucario: Yep! We're going to show the Lucarionite in the later. This chapter is actually just a filler.**

**Author: Wait, what? But-**

**Latios: Writers, please take notice that this chapter contain some torture and psychological scene. But still, the scene is definitely NOT M-rated. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Newcomer Koneko, and Psychological Mewtwo.**

* * *

**~{07:11 – 25 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia's Residence – Ash's Secret Lab]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

Here we can see Ash Ketchum standing in front of Koneko with his arms crossed. Koneko is feeling uneasy with the gaze he's giving him. No one except Ash and Koneko are inside the lab. Ash and Renegade are in their Renegade form. Mewtwo is inside the Experimental Chamber where his psychic power is being restrained.

His family and friends doesn't know that Ash have his 'sister' inside his secret lab.

Ash spoke, "So uh … your name is actually Kosei Nekoru, but people usually calls you Koneko, correct?"

"Yep" Koneko said, "Brother, please believe me. I know you're somewhere inside there."

Ash frowned, "What do you mean?"

"The brother I know should remember me, you promised me to meet in this time-line" Koneko said with pleading tone. Ash tilted his head, "I don't remember you … but you do look familiar."

"That means you have an amnesia or some sort" Koneko concluded, "The last time we meet was when you're trying to time-travel to another time while carrying the 'World Key'."

"World Key?" Ash repeated in questioning manner. Koneko replied, "The World Key is a key to open the gate to the controller of this world. Someone who holds the World Key inside their soul will be called 'Chosen One'."

"I see …" Ash muttered, then he continued, "You said I have amnesia right? Then why I still remember my childhood? You look awfully familiar, so that means you really is my sister."

Koneko nodded, "We can ask that matter to Celebi. For the memories, I can unlock it inside your head" Koneko said to him, "You should know that you're actually 900 trillion years old, through."

"WHAT?!" Ash said in shock. Koneko giggled, "Now then, let's unlock it!" Koneko eyes begin to glow, then suddenly, Ash remembers everything.

Ash remembered his biological parents, he remembered his family, renegade world, the truth about Arceus, the world before Arceus's destruction, and more. He remembered everything. Ash eyes widened in shock for sudden memory flood, he sat on the seat with his eyes still wide open. Koneko looked to him with concerned look, "Are you okay?" Koneko asked.

Minutes later, Ash snapped from his shock. He said, "I- I- I don't know what to say …" He stood from his seat and hugged Koneko, "Oh sister …"

Koneko hugged her back, "Brother" She said with cherry tone. They released the hug, then Ash said, "I need to grow back to my regular body and strength. Koneko, do you still have the vial I gave you?"

"Always straight to the point" Koneko said with giggle. She pulled out a strange vial with yellow liquid inside it. Ash took the vial and said, "Thanks."

He rushed to the control panel. Ash turned off the camera on the second Experiment Chamber. Then, he took the Jet Injector and inserted the vial into the Jet Injector. Ash walked into the second Experiment Chamber.

Inside the Experiment Chamber. The place is completely while, with only one door and a CCTV Camera can be seen. Ash took off his shirt, then he injected the liquid into his arm.

Ash threw the Jet Injector away. He groaned in pain as he felt the energy rushed into him. He felt his strength are increasing, and his body is growing. He feels the godly amount of aura rapidly growing in his body.

Ash shrieked in pain as he felt the muscles in his body are growing rapidly. He fell down to his knee when his bone being reformed and growing. He hear a ripping sound, telling him that his jeans have turned into short jeans. He felt that two vampire-like fangs have grown inside his mouth.

After the long transformation, the result is satisfying. Here we can see a man that looked like 25 years old with heavy-muscled body. His raven-hair and Z-trademark below her eyes are still intact. He have a look like an Adonis that could make any girls attracted with his charisma. His body is emanating powerful aura, giving intimidation to everyone near him. The man is only wearing a short jeans.

Ash cracked his neck to the left and right, "It's good to be back" He said with deep and gentle masculine tone. Suddenly, he felt something itch in his mouth. Ash opened his mouth, he seems to develop two vampire-like teeth in his mouth.

"What do you know? I just unlocked my 'Bloodlust' Ability" Ash muttered in amusement, "Now I can take other's blood to gain their power and life."

Ash walked out from the Experiment Chamber. Koneko is there, with completely different form. She looked like a 23 years old lady with C-cup breast and beautiful face. She also have Z-trademark below her eyes, long white tail and pointed ears. She's wearing a white trench coat with robe-like appearance, she also wearing white shoes and white jeans. The jeans have a hostler for a silenced pistol that Ash couldn't see it clearly.

"Oh …" Koneko looked to Ash. She blushed upon seeing his body. Koneko looked to his six-back belly, then looked away. Ash grabbed her, then hugged her, "I miss you …"

"I- I miss you too, Ash" Koneko said. Ash tighten his hug, then smelled her scent, "It's been a long time …"

"W-What are you doing Ash?" Koneko asked nervously. Ash smiled, "Something that I should've done to you, long time ago …"

Ash revealed his fangs, then bite her neck. Ash sank his fangs deep inside her vein, then sucking her blood. He felt dizzy with desire and ecstasy. He felt his power permanently expanded and increased for every swallow he made inside his mouth. Koneko didn't have a change to scream when her consciousness suddenly pushed backward, leaving her in unconscious state. Ash felt her heartbeat, after her heartbeat is very low, he released his bite and kissed the wound with his lips. After that, the wound suddenly closed by itself.

Ash licked his fangs, "There's nothing delicious as a Blood Brother" Ash said as he put Koneko on her seat. Ash said, "Sorry Koneko."

Ash eyes glowed for the second, then he suddenly wears a black shirt and black jeans. Ash eyes glowed again, then Koneko suddenly transformed.

After transformed, Koneko white feline tail and pointed ears disappeared from the sight. Her face is still the same, except now she have a blue azure eyes instead of Renegade eyes. She's wearing grey jeans with grey robe-like trench-coat. She also wearing grey shoes.

Ash smiled, "That would be enough."

Ash looked to the first Experiment Chamber where Mewtwo is held. He approached it and enters it.

Inside the chamber, he can see Mewtwo being chained inside the chamber. Ash approached him, "Hello, Mewtwo" Ash coldly stated.

Mewtwo looked up, he flinched when he saw the cold gaze Ash is giving him. He saw the look that shows power, lust, and promise of violence. Mewtwo shivered in fear, **"W-What do you want?"**

Ash keep stared to his eye. Ash can sense the fear, confusion, depression, and … anger? Ash said, "Do you know why you're here?"

Mewtwo didn't answer him. Ash grabbed his neck and pushed him to the wall, "Do you know, that one of my friends is in hospital because of what you did?"

Mewtwo looked away, he have tears on his eyes. Ash huffed, "You're weak" Ash abruptly throw his neck, "Pathetic."

"You said you want to rule the world" Ash mockingly laughed, "But look at you, you can't even defeat me."

Ash stopped laughing. He grabbed Mewtwo and pushed him against the wall, again, "Do you know what happen when someone tried to kill my friend?"

After long silence, Ash continued, "I killed them. I torture them to death. I can peel your skin so you can feel how painful it was. I can rip your very own soul from your body so I can torture you for eternity. I can cut your limbs, one by one so you can feel the pain of losing one of your body part."

**"P-Please … N-No …"** Mewtwo pleaded, he have tears on his eyes. Ash smiled evilly, he came closer to his neck, then breathe his scent, "But don't worry, I'll make sure you won't die so you can feel the pain I was in. I will make your life miserable, and make hell looked like a summer vacation for you" Ash purred.

Ash bind fasted his tail around Mewtwo, then he bite his neck. Mewtwo shrieked in pain as Ash sink his fangs deeper inside his vein. He begin drinking his blood, "_I want you to feel the pain, Mewtwo, but I don't want you to die_" Ash said with telepathy.

He continue drinking Mewtwo's blood while sensing his heartbeat. Mewtwo is crying and screaming in agony. Ash sank his teeth deeper, making the wound even larger for the blood to pour out. Strangely, Ash didn't sense the heartbeat to slow down. Ash thought, '_I finally found someone with extraordinarily huge amount of blood and its blood regeneration system. This will take a while._'

Ash begin drinking rapidly. His mind went dizzy with ecstasy and lust. His mind is calling for more and more blood as his body absorbing the blood to strengthen his body. He felt his body is getting stronger, as well as his psychic power. He know he's absorbing Mewtwo's power, which seems to have almost infinite amount of raw power.

Hours later, Ash released his bite and kissed the wound. The wound closed by itself. Mewtwo is already in extremely weak state, close to death. Ash in the other hand, have absorbed the extremely huge amount of raw power from Mewtwo. Mewtwo is crying for mercy for hours, and his eyes already filled with tears and sorrow. Ash said, "You refuse to tell me your knowledge, now I have took all your power. Let's see if your power regenerates again, then I will take it away from you again."

With that, Ash walked out from the chamber.

Going out from the chamber, Ash saw Koneko and Gaia/Gallade. Koneko looked irritated while Gaia/Gallade have a shocked look on his face. They turned and saw Ash, "Hey …" Gaia/Gallade said with monotone, "I'm going to … pick the Medi-Gun … and check Mewtwo's condition …"

Gaia/Gallade picked up a strange steel backpack that have two antenna-like tubes. It have a red '+' symbol at the center. Next to the backpack, there's a weapon that looked like an emitter tube with minigun-like trigger, the weapon have a large hose attached on its back(1).

Gaia/Gallade attached the hose with the backpack, then wears it. He turned the device on, making some small buzzing sound from the inside. Gaia/Gallade walked into the chamber.

Ash looked to Koneko with nervous expression, "Umm … sorry for uh … Ow! Ow! Ow!" Koneko pinched his cheek, hard. Ash flinched and yelped in pain, "Ow! Ow! Hurt!"

Koneko released the pinch. She said, "I unlocked your hidden memory and the first thing you did is taking my blood? Can you at least say thank you or something?"

"W-Well …" Ash rubbed his head, "I'm still confused and dazed. And besides, I just turned back to my real body, so it took my strength. I just got my 'Bloodlust' Ability unlocked."

Koneko crossed her arm, "Even after you left for 10 billion years, you're still the same childish, techno-maniac, overprotective, absorptive, all-powerful, prankish, badass, power-hungry, and technobabble brother I know."

"Ehehe …" Ash laughed nervously. Koneko smacked his head, "Ow!" Ash yelped.

"Just because you just unlocked the ability to take other's blood and power that doesn't mean you have to abuse it" Koneko said with crossed arm, "You're lucky I didn't blast you to the oblivion, because I usually stab anyone who tried to bite my neck."

"Come on Koneko" Ash pouted, "You're not seriously mad, aren't you?"

Koneko groaned, "For Zeus's sake! You're already 900 trillion years old! Why you haven't change already?!"

Ash smirked, "Old habit die hard."

Koneko huffed, "Fine. What did you do to Mewtwo?"

"W-Well …" Ash nervously said, "I uh … bite him too … I said to him that it was his punishment."

Koneko eyes widened, "You what?! Do you know that Pokemon is the one-of-a-kind species in this world, huh?! Why did you do that?! Does my blood isn't enough to satisfy you?! Huh?!"

Koneko continue rambling in irritation while Ash is watching with nervous and scared expression. Ash thought, '_Well … at least I have my old memories back._'

* * *

**~{12:01 – 25 February 2002}~  
****-[Pallet Town – Delia's Residence – Ash's Secret Lab]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

After a long, long rambling and arguing with Koneko, she finally gave up and left. Ash sighed in relief. Just then, Gaia/Gallade came out from the chamber with sad expression. Ash asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Gaia/Gallade said, then his look turned to serious one, "Ash, can we just stop this madness with Mewtwo?"

Ash frowned, "Well … I want to treat him better than this, but …"

"But what? You want to bite him again?" Gaia/Gallade accused. Ash held his hand in defensive position, "What? No! I just want to tell you that … I need to know him better, so I'm planning to treat him better …"

Gaia/Gallade huffed. He showed the Medi-Gun, "This Medi-Gun charge is out. Koneko already told me the condition and everything about Renegade species. You almost took his life, you know that?"

Ash rubbed his back with sheepish smile and chuckle. Gaia/Gallade sighed, he put the Medi-Gun back on the table, then said, "I don't want to see you abuse a Pokemon, Ash. Please understand that. Mewtwo condition is the same like you, they used him for their own gain."

"Okay Gaia" Ash said. Gaia/Gallade looked to Ash for the last time, before teleported out from the room. Ash looked down, he thought, '_Well … Gaia is right … If I don't make it up with Mewtwo, Koneko and Gaia are going to be very angry with me … oh well, time to do this …_'

Ash walked into the experiment chamber. He saw Mewtwo is cowering at the corner with a chain at her neck. He saw the scared expression and eyes that practically filled with pure fear. Ash slowly walked to Mewtwo, which Mewtwo reaction by trying to hide himself at the corner.

Ash grabbed Mewtwo and hugged him. Mewtwo pleaded, **"Please … don't kill me …"**

"Voice Command: Chain Release" Ash said. Then, the chain on Mewtwo's neck released by itself. Ash keep hugging him, while Mewtwo we're confused with this matter.

"You don't have to be scared now" Ash said with soothing tone, "I'm … sorry, for my earlier behavior. I forgive you for trying to kill my friend, but I expect you to never do that again."

Ash picked Mewtwo in bridal-style, then walked out from the experiment chamber. He put Mewtwo on the seat, then spoke, "Starting from today, you are now my Pokemon."

"Before you say anything, you should know that not all humans are evil. There are two sides of human: Light and Dark. You've taste how dark human is without acknowledging the taste of light humans, yet, you want them to turn light. I am one of the rarest species that you should know as: Grey. I know no side, I fight to protect. I fight for truth and knowledge" Ash said to him, "I kill only to grasp the truth. I fight for the one I think is right."

"You should know your purpose of living in this world, Mewtwo" Ash continued, "Team Rocket created you and give you the purpose to live, but you made your own purpose. You ran away from them because you think it was right. You tried to dominate the world because you think it was right."

Ash shook his head, "No, that's not how to set your purpose. You have to grasp vast knowledge before you set your purpose, because if you don't, you will end up in failure."

Ash pulled out a Luxury-Ball from his pocket. He put it on the table, then said, "It's your decision now. You want the truth, I can tell you. You want to see the world, I can do that for you. You want to get stronger, I can help you. You want to find your purpose, I can help you" He walked to the elevator. Before getting into the elevator, he said, "Just remember, it's your decision. By the way, you can't teleport out from here nor use any Pokemon attack. This lab is equipped with Disabler, which able to disable your touch with your ability. And don't even think to interact with the lab equipment, it'll zap your skin."

With that, Ash went into the elevator, then left the room, leaving Mewtwo alone inside the room.

* * *

**~{14:10 – 25 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia's Residence – Living Room]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Later, here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the Living Room with Koneko. Ash is in his teenage human form as well as Koneko.

Koneko is reading some article in _Poke Time_ Magazine while Ash is working on his computer. His MCRD is connected with his computer, and a strange small box that looked like Portable Hard Drive plugged in with cable. Suddenly, Koneko said, "Hey Ash, should you be training today?"

"I already arranged their training session in Professor Oak's lab. Falcon and Gaia are now my Pokemon, and I make sure they arrange the others for today's training session" Ash explained to her, "They know I'm working on something today and can't do their training session."

"Oh, I see …" Koneko muttered. She closed her magazine and came closer to him, "What are you working on?"

"Profiler Glass" Ash simply said, "I already implanted backdoor program in several official government website around Japan for this" He pulled out a pair of glasses. This glass looked like a regular black-framed lens glass. Koneko frowned, "That's a Profiler Glass?"

"Yep" Ash simply said, "It will connect to this 'Connector Drive' that will access and download someone's identity from the site. Then, it automatically save the recent identity inside the drive and reveal it to us. This thing also can read other's intention, mood, and current activity. Also, it can reveal hidden identity and crime possibility."

Koneko pouted, "You're too paranoid."

"No I'm not" Ash pouted back. Koneko smirked, "Well, you built this device, so that means you want to know other's intention, right?"

Ash groaned, "You know what? Fine. If you're here only to tease me, then just leave with the others" Ash retaliated, "Brock, Misty and Wallace are in the Professor Oak's lab by the way."

"Oh come on, brother" Koneko said, "Don't be mad, it's just a joke."

Ash comically held his chest with comical tears on his eye, "But you just hurt my feeling …"

"Come on Ash, stop it" Koneko said with half-pleading tone, "You're not seriously doing this, aren't you?"

However, Ash just keep doing that. Koneko groaned, then sighed, "Fine. I'll try that glass."

Ash quickly recovered from the condition and gained his composure, "Okay!" Ash yipped. He put the glasses on Koneko, then begin typing on his computer.

"See anything?" Ash asked. Koneko shook her head, "Nope."

Ash begin typing again. Then, Koneko saw something on the center, "Hold on, I think I see something … it says 'Loading'."

"It'll take a while to start up the Profiler program" Ash simply stated, "After it's done, it will automatically start the Profiler."

Right after he say that, the Koneko saw another words on the glass, it says 'Complete' then, a blue-greenish box appeared around Ash. On the left, it says:

**Name: Ketchum, Ash  
Species: Human.  
Age: 16 Years Old.  
Gender: Male.  
Intention: Programming and typing keystrokes.  
Job: Pokemon Trainer  
Secret: Unknown  
Crime Possibility: Unknown  
WARNING: Security Clearance 5 Detected, cannot read further detail.**

"It … says your identity!" Koneko pointed. Ash smirked, "looks like it's a success. Do you still want to wear it?"

Koneko frowned, "Wait, you're not going to use it?"

Ash laughed, "Are you kidding me? I can confirm someone's name by just looking at them since I constantly pick people's thought all around me. I actually want to sell this thing to CIA in the US later, who knows? I can get a lots of money with this thing."

"But you already have a lots of money, why need more?" Koneko asked. Ash smiled, "Sis, money is not everything. I only just want to help the government with their job, even that means putting backdoors in their official website. And besides, I'm going to need a new house soon."

Ash closed his laptop and unplugged it. He put it inside his backpack, then wears the MCRD. Ash give the strange box to Koneko, "This is the 'Connector Drive' try not to lose this thing because this is the one that connects the glass with the backdoors. I'll let you test this thing for 6 months. If you having some issue or detect any bug or glitches, you can tell me."

"Okay Bro" Koneko said. Ash stood from his seat, "Alright, let's go to the lab now. I bet they want us to spar and doing training today."

"You bet they are" Koneko said.

With that, they went out from the house and begin walking to the lab.

**~{14:33 – 25 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Professor Oak's Lab – Ranch]-  
(Afternoon)**

That afternoon, they finally reached the ranch. Ash and Koneko saw Brock, Misty, Wallace, Gaia/Gallade, Falcon, and others are doing their own activity around the ranch. Brock is the first one to notice them.

Brock approached them, and his gaze fall upon Koneko, "Oh!" Brock went to his pervert mode, "Would you like to date with me?"

Koneko stared with disbelieving look. The Profiler Glass took the information, then showed it to her.

**Name: Slate, Brock  
Species: Human.  
Age: 18 Years Old.  
Gender: Male.  
Intention: Doing some activity with friends.  
Job: Pokemon Breeder.  
Secret: Love to read porn books and spying girls in the bathroom.  
Objective: Looking forward to become Pokemon Doctor.  
Crime Possibility: Moderate**

Koneko shrieked, "WHAT THE HECK?!" Her face went red, then she kicked Brock. She kicked him so hard, that Brock literally flew to the tree miles away. Ash stared to her.

Koneko glared, then said, "That pervert!"

"You know what? I think that Profiler Glass really reveal some secrets that other's don't know" Ash said with deadpan look. Koneko huffed and crossed her arm. They saw Ash's friends and Pokemon start gathering around them.

Ash greeted them, "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late" they tipped in acceptance. Ash saw Gaia/Gallade and Falcon approached them, "How's the training?" Ash asked.

"It's nice, they seems friendlier than Gary's Pokemon" Falcon said as she shot glares toward the shore, where Gary's Pokemon are playing. Ash chuckled, "You should get used with it."

Misty, Wallace, Gold, and the others are looking towards Koneko, except Gold, which she's shooting glares at her. Gold coldly asked, "Ash, who is she?"

"Oh, guys, this is Koneko" Ash introduced her, "She's uh …"

"I'm Ash's best friend" Koneko said with cherry tone. Ash almost laughed when he saw everyone's jaw dropped to the ground. Then, they shouted, "SHE'S YOUR FRIEND?!"

Wallace grabbed Ash, "Ash! Why didn't you tell me you have ksuch a beautiful friend?!" He asked with panic and excited tone. Ash waved his hand, "W-Well … this might be hard to explain, but-"

"Hello Ash" He heard a familiar tone. Ash and Koneko turned around and saw Delia, Ash's mother. Ash waved, "Hi mom."

"Hey Ash" Delia greeted back. She approached them and said, "Glad to see you invite more friends here, huh?"

"What's your name?" Delia asked Koneko. Koneko raised her eyebrow, then his Profiler Glass begin profiling her.

**Name: Ketchum, Delia  
Species: Human.  
Age: 37 Years Old.  
Gender: Female.  
Intention: Going home.  
Job: Owner of Delia's Restaurant.  
Secret: Looking for someone with a big dick to sleep and marry with.  
Objective: Looking forward to get married again.  
Crime Possibility: Low**

Before Koneko could shout in embarrassment, Ash quickly closed her mouth. He said, "Mom, her name is Koneko. She's uh … this might be hard to explain."

Koneko released his hand. She looked to Delia, then said, "Hey Miss Ketchum, my name is Koneko. I'm Ash's best friend."

Delia giggled, "It's nice to see you here. I think you'll make a good pairing with Ash over here."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Everyone except Koneko and Delia shouted to Ash. Ash flinched, hearing the ear-blowing sound from them are giving him headache. Delia giggled at their reaction.

Koneko stepped forward, "I'm looking forward to stay with you, is that acceptable Miss Delia?" She asked kindly. Delia raised her eyebrow, then giggled, "Sure thing. All Ash's friends and family are welcome in my book."

"I can't believe I asked this today" Misty said in realization, "What happened to Mewtwo?"

"Well … he's safe with me now" Ash said with smirk, "You don't need to know whereabouts of him. I assure you."

"Okay …" Misty said slowly. Koneko blinked, "I almost forgot" She pulled out a red vial from her pocket. She gave it to Ash, "Here, I bet you almost forgot about this."

Ash gasped, "This … this …"

Koneko nodded, "Lycanthropy" Koneko said. Ash smiled and nodded, "Thanks Koneko" He put it inside his pocket. Misty asked, "What's that?"

"What's a Lycanthropy?" Wallace asked. Ash replied, "It's a blood vial. Lycanthropy is an ancient virus that could turn people into werewolf."

"What's a werewolf?" Wallace asked again. Koneko answered, "It's uh … it's kinda hard to explain, I think it's similar to Were-mon."

"Oh …" Wallace, Misty muttered in understanding. Then, they saw Brock heading their way. Koneko anger build up, then shouted, "That pervert! Why is he still alive?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't be mad" Ash quickly grabbed her arm, "He maybe a pervert, but he's my friend."

Koneko huffed, "He better NOT hit on me, because if he do, I'll kick him to the oblivion" She said angrily. Ash looked to his friends, then said, "Koneko here is an Ability User too, just want you to know."

"Another Ability User!" Wallace said with slight giggle, "I always thought you're the last Ability User exist in this region."

"Yeah. My friend here specialize in long-range firearm and attack" Ash said while pointing to Koneko, "Also, you shouldn't be surprised when he knows your name even without introducing yourself. I borrowed her my 'Profiler Glass' prototype."

"Profiler Glass?" Wallace asked him. Ash replied, "Profiler Glass is used to identify someone."

Brock approached them. His gaze fell upon Koneko, "Eek!" Brock yelped, then quickly hide behind Wallace. Wallace said, "What the?"

"That girl just kicked me!" Brock shouted.

"That's because you tried to hit me, you moron!" Koneko retaliated. Ash quickly said, "Relax. Brock, this is Koneko. She's my best friend, and she's coming along with us."

"Finally, someone who wants to stop Brock's pervert behavior" Misty said with sly grin, "I've been waiting for someone to pass down my job to stop Brock from hitting girls around."

"Okay …" Koneko slowly said. Ash cleared his throat, gaining their attention, "Anyway, I think we should get back on the training, shall we?"

Misty and Wallace looked each other, then walked away. Brock looked to Gold, who still have the disbelieving look on her face. He said, "Hey Gold, the shock is over already."

"That scent … could it be?" Gold muttered as she watched Ash and Koneko begin sparring together.

* * *

**~{19:40 – 25 February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – Delia's Residence – Ash's Secret Lab]-  
(Night)**

* * *

Later that night, inside the lab. Here we can see Ash, Koneko, Falcon, Gaia, Lucario and Zoroark/Lucario are standing all together around Mewtwo. Mewtwo is sitting on the seat with sad look on his face.

Falcon said, "So, Mewtwo haven't talk about anything since this morning?"

Gaia nodded, "_Yeah, he didn't spoke any single word since this morning._"

"Well, I think this guy is broken" Lucario said as he walked to Mewtwo. He waved his paw in front of his face, "Hello? Mewtwo? Are you there?"

No reaction. Lucario said, "See? I think this guy have some brain damage."

Suddenly, Mewtwo spoke, **"Why?"**

Everyone except Ash jolted up in surprise. Ash came closer to him, "Why?" He repeated.

"**Why should I trust you?"** Mewtwo spoke again. Ash looked to his friends, then said, "Guys, leave us alone for some moment, please?"

They looked each other, then obeyed. They went to the Supply Room, leaving Ash with Mewtwo alone.

Ash sat in front of Mewtwo, "Why should you trust me if I didn't even trust you?" He said.

Mewtwo stayed silent. Ash sighed, "Look, we all know how hard life it is, but you're being weak. Nobody wants to be weak, and no one is happy with defeat."

"You don't have to look so weak like this if you want to ask me why you should trust me" Ash said with dead serious tone, "You don't have to trust me, simple as that. But I still have to take your freedom from you, because you didn't belong here."

"You didn't belong in this world, nobody belong in this world. You, me, my friends, Pokemon, they didn't belong in this world either" Ash said to him.

"**Then why are we still exist in this world?"** Mewtwo asked again.

"Because we have a will that makes us belong here. Because the desire and purpose that makes us exist here" Ash said to him, "Because we are strong, that we can survive to see tomorrow!"

They stayed silent at the moment. Then, Ash said with low tone, "Because … you are strong."

Mewtwo looked up in surprise. He saw Ash looking down with sad smile on his face, "Because you are strong. You are strong enough to rule the world. But you're still innocent, you're still the same innocent Pokemon that have seen and taste the darkest place in this world without getting affected by them."

"I may powerful, but power didn't rule everything" Ash continued, "Power can't change love, power can't give eternal happiness, power can't dominate others."

They stayed silent at the moment. Ash looked to Mewtwo with dead serious expression, "Now, I had given you time to think about your reason to live. Now, what is your purpose in this world?"

Mewtwo stayed silent. They stayed silent at the moment, then suddenly, Ash pulled out his Beretta M9 pistol and grabbed Mewtwo, "Why can't you think?!" He pointed it to Mewtwo's head, "Do you think you don't have any purpose to live?! Do you think your only purpose is to obey?!"

Mewtwo start crying again. Ash said, "Now what is your purpose to live?! I give you ten seconds before I pull the trigger!"

"**No, please, have mercy!"** Mewtwo pleaded. Ash counted, "One … two … three …"

"**Please … I don't want to die!"** Mewtwo said again. Ash keep counting, "Four … five … six …"

"**Please no! Don't kill me!"** Mewtwo cried harder. Ash pulled the safety. He increased his tone, "Seven … eight … nine!"

"**I WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THIS WORLD!"** Mewtwo shouted. Ash shouted, "TEN!"

He pulled the trigger. However, instead of gunfire that Mewtwo is expecting, he heard a click. Mewtwo looked to the gun and saw its slide is locked back. He looked to Ash.

Ash smiled serenely, "You have your purpose to live" Ash threw the gun away, then he hugged Mewtwo. Ash said, "You still have a long life to see the future."

Mewtwo sobbed. He hugged back and cried even harder. Ash poked his back, "Sssh … cry all you want … let your sadness tears drown into the ocean …"

Mewtwo keep crying on Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled, he knew this would happen. If not with argument, he will deal it with violence, even that means by pretending like one.


	17. Chapter 15: Introducing Koneko

**Umm ... Hey ... I just re-write this chapter ... ehehehehehe ...**

**Mew: AAH! This is a mess! We had to replace the old Chapter 14 just because we messed everything up! I mean, Ash became an adult?! What the fuck mate?!**

**Author: Relax, okay? We're going back on track now. The previous chapter we're rushed, so we don't have time to re-read it and fix the problem.**

**Mew: Hrmph!**

**Author: Ehehe ... well then, Latios, start the show.**

**Latios: Roge-**

**Lucario: Wait! The reviews first!**

**Author: Oh, right. Ehm ... this one is from 'Thor94' he said: "****ash is sadistic, but the end with mewtwo is touching and cute.**  
** The only thing i don't really like is ash turning into 25y adult. i prefer him as 16y teen."**

**Mew: Don't worry, he will stay in 16 years old teen. This chapter will explain that to you. Next.**

**Author: The next one is from 'MegaSceptile01' he said: "I can't continue reading this, it's just too confusing. A fic I was always looking forward to read has gone down the gutter."**

**Latios: You can say that again.**

**Mew: We're sorry for the previous chapter. We're a bit rushed when we upload the chapter. We'll try not to rush writing it from now on.**

**Lucario: Yeah, Author actually late for the exam just to upload this thing. Show some respect, will you?**

**Mew: Next.**

**Author: This one is from 'Zystar140' he said: "Hey bonding lucario great chapter like the bit where ash remembers his past now and are you going to make a love triangle between Lucario, falcon and zoaroark Let me know please and nice chapter and I will talk to you in the next chapter."**

**Mew: Actually ... The love triangle will be for Gaia, Falcon and Koneko. Basically, Falcon likes Gaia and Koneko likes him as well. I really want to see two powerful women fighting against each other fiercely only to get one guy.**

**Lucario: Reminds me of women inside the clothing store that having 90 percent sale. You can see unconscious girls all over the floor after fighting to buy clothes there. Pfft!**

**Author: Alright, the next one is from a guest called 'Cause I'm Happy' he said: "****Weremon huh? And ash is a vampire waw... for the rev. Sooo... regenade are werewolf and vampires? Yes or No. Wow I didn't know that it is like that. In the book it have about vampires dracula says: "blood is too precious don't make it a waste". I think that was what his famous words. Thats all Happy :-)"**

**Mew: Actually ... that's where we forgot to put on the note. Renegade is similar to vampire, but they don't act like a vampire. They drink blood to gain permanent strength. And for the last, two things: Weremon and Werewolf.**

**Lucario: Let's take an example for Renegade's Bloodlust Ability. What happened when Ash drink Arceus's blood until he's dead?**

**Latios: ... You're saying that when Ash bite someone, he also can absorb the soul, energy, blood, power, and body of the victim, right?**

**Lucario: Right. You can see what happen when the power he gain stays permanent. I declare this fic contains Power-Hungry!Ash and 'Dark'!Ash.**

**Mew: Wait, wait, wait a second. What do you mean by 'Dark' ?**

**Lucario: Simple. He wants more power, and more power. Not man power, but supernatural power.**

**Mew: But isn't that the main objective of Team Rocket? To gain power to rule the world?**

**Lucario: True, but for Ash here, he gain power for his own pleasure, not to rule the world.**

**Mew ... I think that's enough ... Role the video!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Introducing Koneko**

* * *

**~{10:38 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Professor Oak's Lab – Ranch****]-  
(****Morning****)**

* * *

Here we can see Ash Ketchum -in human teenage form- sparring with Koneko in Professor Oak's ranch. Falcon can be seen training with Lucario, and the other Pokemon doing their own training and sparring session. Brock, Misty, and Wallace are also training their Pokemon.

Ash is wearing red training pants and red sleeveless shirt, along with grey training shoes and MCRD on his arm. Koneko is wearing white jeans and shirt, with grey training shoes and white baseball cap.

Days ago, Ash and Falcon found Koneko and Mewtwo. They sent them to Ash's secret lab for interrogation and asking questions. Mewtwo case is the easiest one, as he was abused and formerly owned by Team Rocket.

Mewtwo we're stubborn enough to obey him, and Ash needs to get the information for him. Mewtwo asked Ash why he attacked him, why he care about his friends and why he care about his family. Ash answered him that he care about them because they are his friends. Friends always helping each other, they care for each other, they protect each other. Ash also explained him that it's impossible to dominate the colorful world that already in peace. In the end, Mewtwo finally accepted his fate. He decided to befriend and captured by Ash.

Koneko explanation we're baffling for Ash. She explained to him that she's actually her oldest brother. She told him that she's a Renegade that has been disguised herself as a Mew in order to survive. She also explained to him that there are more than 20 Children of Chosen Duo that scattered around the world to survive against Arceus itself.

Koneko also explained to him that Ash actually aged 900 trillion years old. However, due to some problem in time-travel, Ash somehow lost his memories and transformed into a baby. Luckily, he have his memory locked inside his brain, so when Koneko unlcoked it, the first thing he did is to grow back to his 23 years old adult form. Koneko insisted Ash to use his 16 years old teenage form and keep the conversation as a secret, and Ash agreed with her.

After that event, Koneko decided to travel with Ash. The last thing she told him that her name is actually Kosei Nekoru, but people usually called her Koneko.

Luckily, Ash's friends and family doesn't know any of this. They simply know Koneko as his best friend. Unfortunately, Gold thought that Koneko will hamper her from claiming Ash. That could be a problem for them.

The last thing that happened is when Ash begin polishing the dusted Mega-Stone. He managed to confirm the Mega-Stone type, and it was confirmed that it's a Lucarionite. Lucario we're ecstatic with this, so Ash cut the Lucarionite to compact version and made a bracelet for it. Then, he equipped the Lucarionite to the Lucario. They tried to Mega-Evolve him, but failed. Gold explained that he need to form more friendship with Lucario.

Back to the field, here we can see Ash is sparring with his 'sister'. Koneko and Ash are both in battle stance on a large field. Koneko already panting heavily, while Ash is standing with calm and arrogant smirk. Koneko said, "*Huff* Not bad brother, you're still arrogant when it talks about power."

"You specialize in long-range fighting, it's not surprising that your weakness is on close combat" Ash said as he crossed his arm, "And no, I'm not arrogant about my Power and never will. I'm just amused with your attempt to hurt me in this spar."

Koneko groaned. She charged forward and readied her fist, "Here I come!" Before her fist collided with his face, Ash grabbed her fist. Koneko tried to kick his stomach, but he grabbed her ankle, "Another mistake" Ash said as he kicked her other feet. Before Koneko hit the ground, Ash grabbed his wrist and spin her 360 degree twice, before literally smashing her to the ground.

Koneko groaned in pain. Ash looked down to her, then said, "Well, that makes us 0-39."

Koneko slowly stood from the grassy ground, then said, "Not fair, I bet you can't fight me in long-range."

Ash face turned to deadpan, "Have you ever class advantages and disadvantages?"

Koneko scowled, "I know that! Long-range is weak against Short-range in open field or inside building and short distance, while Long-range is strong against Short-range in open field or forest and long distance."

Ash smiled, "Glad you know that" He said. Suddenly, Gold came to Ash and wrapped her arm around Ash's muscular arm, "Hey Ash."

Ash blushed, "Oh, hey Gold. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be training around?"

"Let's rest for a while, shall we?" Gold offered him. Ash frowned, then replied, "Umm … sorry Gold, but no. I still have time to spar together here."

"Then let's spar together" Gold chirped. Ash nodded, "Okay then … can you release my arm now?"

Gold released his arm, then said, "Sorry … let's get started!" She transformed to her real form: Ho-oh. Ash asked, "Wait, you want to do it now?"

"_Yup!_" Gold said. She quickly flew up to the sky and shouted her battle cry. Ash smirked, "Hrmph."

Koneko saw this event. She came to Ash, "Well? Aren't you going to give up now? You don't have any long-range attribute to fight her in the air" She said with teasing tone.

Ash keep smirking, "Just watch" He said. He formed an Aura Bow on his left hand, and formed four Aura Arrows on his right hand. One arrow on the middle of Thumb and Index Finger, the second one on the middle of Index Finger and Middle Finger, the other one on the middle of Middle Finger and Ring finger, and the last one on the middle of Ring finger and Little finger.

Ash charged his Aura Bow with the first arrow, then aimed to the certain flying rainbow Pokemon. Koneko asked, "You seriously think you can use a bow on a moving target?"

"Yep" He released the first arrow. Then, in quick motion, he charged the second one, then released it. He continued to charge the third arrow and released it, then the last arrow and released it. The arrows flew to the direction where Gold is flying. Gold didn't expect the arrow, so she got hit from the first arrow. She quickly dodged the second arrow, but couldn't dodge the third one. The last one managed to scratch her neck.

Gold shrieked in shock and surprise. Ash chuckled, "Looks like its two out of four arrows that just hit her" He turned to Koneko and smirked, "You think you can do that?"

Koneko huffed, "Even before you lost your memory … you're still arrogant as ever!" She formed an Aura Rifle(1) on her hand. Ash blinked, "How … did you do that?"

"Impressive, isn't it?" Koneko said with smirk, "This is an Aura Rifle, one of my very own technique that I developed it with my own sweat and blood" She aimed the rifle to the flying Gold, "I definitely will take her down."

Ash readied his Aura Bow, "Oh really? Well then" He looked to Gold, then shouted, "HEY GOLD!"

Gold looked to them. Ash continued, "CHANGING PLAN! YOU ARE GOING TO BE OUR TRAINING DUMMY FOR FLYING TARGET! THIS IS THE TRAINING FOR YOUR DODGING CAPABILITY! WILL YOU DO THAT FOR ME?!"

"_Of course!_" Gold absentmindedly replied. Then, she realized what she just said. Gold paled, '_oh no_' she thought as she saw Ash and Koneko begin their rivalry.

"Here goes!" Koneko shouted as she start shooting the weapon. Ash smirked, "Let's see" He begin shooting arrows to the flying Gold.

Poor Gold, she was flying around in panic and tried to concentrate on dodging the bullets and arrows. Gold shouted, "_WAIT! STOP!_" Unfortunately, they couldn't hear her.

"_THIS IS MY BAD DAY EVER!_" Gold shouted in frustration.

* * *

**~{17:22 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Professor Oak's Lab – Ranch****]-  
(****Afternoon****)**

* * *

After Gold finished flying around with tons of aerial technique to dodge the bullets and arrows, they finally stopped. Here we can see Gold is walking to the table where Brock, Misty and Wallace are resting.

Brock noticed her, he said, "Hey, what's with the bad mood?"

Gold sat on the seat, then sighed in tired act. She said, "I was sparring with Ash and Koneko just now. Now I already worn out from the training."

"We all worn out from the training. Our Pokemon already tired from the earlier training session" Wallace said with matter-of-fact tone, "I have to prepare myself to challenge the Coordinator Champion in Hoenn later."

"Coordinator Champion?" Misty repeated with questioning tone. Wallace replied, "Coordinator Champions are similar to Pokemon Champon, except they specialize in Coordinating than battling. I'm a Pokemon Champion, but not a Coordinator Champion."

"Wait, then if you win Grand Festival, you can challenge the Coordinator Champion, am I right?" Brock asked him. Wallace nodded, "Yes, you can challenge the regional Coordinator Champion if you have gained the Top Coordinator rank in that region. I've been preparing myself for two years to battle that champion."

"Who's the Coordinator Champion of Hoenn, by the way?" Gold asked as she picked up the Ice Lemon Tea from the table. Wallace answered her, "Our Coordinator Champion is named Weavy. She was formerly known as Dark-type Elite Four and her signature Pokemon is a Weavile. Now, she's the best Coordinator Champion after winning Hoenn Grand Festival, twice."

"Twice?!" They shouted in shock. Wallace nodded, "Yes. That's all I know. Also, I heard she's an infamous celebrity that are known all around the world except Japan. Weavy we're suspected to lead Japan in bad future, so they banned her influence to this region."

"I see …" Gold muttered. Then, she drink the Ice Lemon Tea.

"By the way, where's Ash and Koneko?" Misty asked. Brock replied, "The last time I saw them is at Miss Ketchum's house. They went upstairs and went to his room together."

With that statement, Gold spit the lemon tea to Brock's face. She quickly shouted, "WHAT?! Are you sure?!"

"Well, Brock says so" Misty said as she snickered with her reaction. Gold stood from her seat while still holding the glass of Lemon Tea, "I'm going to find him."

She looked to Brock, whose cleaning himself up with a hairdryer and towel. She threw the glass to Brock, making him wet again. Gold said, "That's the rest if you want more lemon tea. See ya!" She ran to the field and transformed to her real form. Then, she flew up to the sky, heading to Delia's Residence.

Meanwhile, Brock seems angry and jealous with her behavior, "WHY I CAN NOT JUST HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?!" He shouted in desperate.

* * *

**~{17:55 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Delia's Residence****]-  
(****Afternoon****)**

* * *

'_My Ash … inside his room with another girl … then he …_' Gold thought while blushing hard. Her thought we're interrupted when she saw the house, '_There it is_' she thought.

She flew down to the entrance and transformed into her human form. Then she went into the house and ran to the upstairs. She quickly went to Ash's room, then opened it.

She saw Ash is playing his computer with Koneko on his side. Ash is wearing red pajama, red jeans, and wearing red slippers. Koneko is wearing white shirt, white jeans and grey slippers. Their attention turned to Gold. Ash asked, "Oh, Gold. What's wrong?"

Gold saw their condition. She was blushing hard and about to explode, "I- I-" She stammered. She walked to her front, then said, "What are you doing here?"

"Umm … Ash here wants to show me his development on device program called 'Profiler Glass'" Koneko explained to her. Gold gritted her teeth and clenched her fist, "Get, away, from, him" She slowly said with restrained anger on her tone.

"Wait, what?" Koneko said. Before she could react, Gold grabbed her and threw her to the bed. Then, she jumped on top of her and start scratching her, "GYAA!" Gold shouted.

Koneko shouted in pain. Ash quickly came to them, then tried to subdue the fight, "GIRLS! CALM DOWN!"

He pulled Gold away from Koneko, then used Psychic Leash to restrain her movement. Ash came to Koneko, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so" Koneko said as she slowly got up from the bed. Ash looked to Gold with angry expression, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Why did you attack her?" Ash asked her. Gold anger suddenly drained, and she start to drop some tears, "But- Why are you defending her?! She tried to hurt you!"

"The only person here that tried to hurt me is you, Gold" Ash said angrily, "You stormed into my house and tried to attack my s- my best friend!" He almost slipped. Gold sobbed, "But why?"

"I think I should leave you two alone" Koneko said with irritation. She walked out from the room, and shut the door with a loud bang. The room clicked by itself, notified them that the door automatically locked.

Ash sighed, he released the Psychic Leash from her. He said, "Look Gold, I know you don't like her, but attacking her? This just went too far!"

Gold stayed silent. Her eyes are filled with lust and love, and her face is red. Ash frowned, "Gold, are you okay?"

Gold almost collapsed to the ground. Ash quickly grabbed her, "Gold! Are you okay?"

"A-Ash …" Gold said weakly, "I forgot to tell you …"

"Don't think about it, I'm going to call the Pokemon Center Ambulance right away" Ash said as he went to his computer. Before he could grab the mouse, the computer suddenly shut down. Ash said, "What the?" He looked to the power source and saw Gold, just unplugged the cable from the jack.

"What the hell are you doing Gold?" Ash asked her. Gold stood from the ground, then hugged him, "Ash …" She said with teasing tone.

Ash we're blushing furiously. He quickly pulled out a black stick device that have a scanner at the edge and light on the other edge. He touched the scanner to Gold, then suddenly, the light went green. The device suddenly spoke, _**"The Pokemon Test Subject is Positive in Heat."**_

Ash paled. Before he could react, Gold suddenly pressed her lips against his lips. Ash eyes widened, he tried to release the kiss, but he couldn't. Ash eyes went dizzy as he dropped the device. He hugged Gold back, then continue to kissing her lips and playing with her tongue. Then, Gold snuck her arm inside his clothes, rubbing his body. Gold pulled the kiss, then said, "Ash … I love you …"

Ash hugged him, then they jumped to the bed. **(AN:For anyone who wants to read the whole lemon, check out my Profile)**

* * *

**~{18:10 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Delia's Residence****]-  
(****Night****)**

* * *

In the living room, Koneko is drinking a cup of tea while fuming about the earlier incident, "Stupid girl, what's wrong with her?"

"_Something's wrong?_" She suddenly heard a voice. Koneko turned to the source and saw Mewtwo standing there. Koneko said, "Oh, hello Mewtwo."

"_Hello to you too_" Mewtwo said, "_What's bothering you?_"

"Nothing, just tired" Koneko sighed, "If you're looking for Ash, he's alone with Gold inside his room, by the way."

"_Are they doing some human mating ritual?_" Mewtwo asked innocently. Koneko eyes widened, then she blushed, "Mewtwo! It's not like that!"

"_Well, it is just my assumption_" Mewtwo replied. Koneko shook her head, dissipating her blushing face. Their conversation we're interrupted when they heard the door open.

Delia came into the house with Ash's friends following behind, "Hello!" She greeted them.

"Oh, hello Miss Ketchum" Koneko said with smile. Brock, Misty and Wallace sat on the seat in the living room while Delia went upstairs. Brock asked, "So what happened?"

"Wait, you know?" Koneko asked with questioning tone. Brock nodded, "Gold took off flying to the house, and we thought something happened to you and Ash."

"Well, Gold is the problem" Koneko said with irritated tone, "She literally barged into the room and attacked me. So to solve the problem, I left them inside the room."

"Oh …" They muttered in understanding. Suddenly, Misty said, "Hey, what are they doing inside the room?"

"I don't know, Ash probably is scolding her for such a bad behavior" Koneko said with irritation. Wallace chuckled, "That's where you are wrong, Koneko. If you guys are thinking the way I'm thinking, I think you will understand what I was thinking right now."

They stayed silent. Brock have a complicated expression on his face, while Misty and Koneko held a confused look. Wallace groaned, "Never-mind! Now then, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well, we can always visit the restaurant. I want to eat some meal today" Misty suggested. Brock nodded, "Good idea, let's go there."

"I'm going to left some note for Ash so he knows where we're going" Wallace said as he pulled out a piece of paper, and a pen. However, Mewtwo suddenly said, "_I am staying inside the house. You can go and I will inform Ash about this cause._"

"Alright then, let's go" Brock said as they stood from their seat.

With that, they went to the restaurant.

* * *

**~{18:59 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Delia's Restaurant****]-  
(****Night****)**

* * *

Walking to the restaurant, they we're confronted by several security guards. The first security guard came to them, then asked, "Excuse me, but may I please see your invitation?"

"Invitation? We never heard anything about Invitation" Brock said with confused tone. The security guard said, "Well then, we're truly sorry but this restaurant is for people with Invitation only today."

"What?!" They shouted in shock. Misty sighed in defeat, "Now we'll never eat that cuisine inside the restaurant again."

"Ash borrowed me his credit card, maybe we can use this thing for entrance" Koneko said as she pulled out a silver Credit Card. She came to the security guard, then said, "Sir, but we are the friends of Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum. Here's the proof."

"I am sorry, but the rules are rules. We did not accept anyone without any invitation" The security guard said, "Now please, you are holding back the line."

They quickly walked away from the entrance, as people begin lining up.

* * *

**~{19:20 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Delia's Restaurant – Parking Lot****]-  
(****Night****)**

* * *

They walked to the parking lot, then sighed in defeat, "Now what?" Misty asked.

"I can hack into the security system" Koneko said, "But I don't think I can get away with the reservation that they requested. Ash might notice my doing inside the computer."

"Well, you're his best friend! He can understand that!" Brock said to her. Koneko chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, but I'm not as professional in computer as him. He already mastered the art of cyber while I learned it for 5 years."

"Even so, I still have problem accessing other's website or computer that fully protected" Koneko admitted. They sighed in defeat, then suddenly, they heard a sound, "Why can't you do that?!"

"What's that?" Misty said as they turned to the source. Brock saw a man with black suit, talking to three people that are wearing blue suits, each with identity on their shirt. Brock recognized the man, "Hey, that's Daren!"

"I wonder what happened" Wallace said. They begin approaching them.

When they reached them, Misty said, "Hey Daren!"

Daren looked to them. He said, "Oh, you guys. What are you doing here?"

"We want to get into the restaurant, but those security guards won't allow us" Brock said with irritated tone. Daren chuckled, "Is that so? Well, the restaurant is currently reserved for the Ministries of Japan. They held some kind of a traditional celebration, about worshipping Mew."

"You can say that again" They heard another voice. The looked to the source, and saw a 16 years old teenager, with white hair and white skin. He is wearing a grey formal suit, along with black shoes and white fedora hat. From the looks, he actually heading that way. Koneko we're blushing furiously, while Misty asked, "Who are you?"

The teen stopped, he said, "Wait, you don't recognize me? It's me, Gaia."

"Gaia? That's your human form?" Brock said. Gaia/Gaia shushed, then said, "Don't say that out loud! Or else they're going to come after me!"

"Oh, I think I understand now" Wallace said as he sighed, "Gaia is a shiny Mew, and the Ministries believe that they could met him if they held a reservation to worship him."

"Then why are you running away from them?" Misty asked him. Gaia/Human replied, "I don't like how they treat me. They curtseying me simultaneously and asking me for blessing. I can give blessings, but I can't give it away like that!"

"You seems very sensitive about your pride, Gaia" Koneko said. Gaia/Human growled, "Shut up, or I'll break your neck!"

"_**You know, if you're going to do that, then Ash is going to scold you for hours"**_ they jumped when a voice suddenly heard from Koneko's pants. She pulled out her phone, then said, "Who is this?"

"_**Hey!"**_ Suddenly, Gladdy's face appeared on the screen, _**"Sorry if I surprised you, but I managed to sneak into your phone before you left Ash's room. You better behave, because I have so many blackmail materials that I can use against you. Hehehehehe …"**_

Koneko and Gaia/Human paled. Suddenly, they heard someone cleared their throat. They turned to Daren. Daren said, "Okay then, I think you understand the circumstances. You can stay outside the building while waiting for the reservation to end."

"When it will end?" Misty asked him. Daren replied, "About 2 days."

"Aww, screw it" Brock said with defeated manner, "We're getting the worst of it. Let's get outta here."

They start walking away. Before they can leave, Daren suddenly said, "Hey, if you can help us, you can get in."

Their attention turned to Daren. Misty we're the first one to be excited, "What can we help with?"

Daren chuckled, "Calm down, wouldn't you? Anyway, we have some cyber security here and these folks can't really help us" Daren gestured to three men in front of them, "These folks came straight from Cyber Region via the teleporter to fix this problem. But no one can fix this thing."

The first man looked to them, then said, "We are actually official members of RISEN, or Cyber Region Virus Fighter Agency for the long version. We've tried to fight these viruses that are infecting and scratching files inside the server, and considering the amount, we assumed it was a Hacker. We overlooked the security firewalls and increased the intensity, but it didn't work. We tried to send several NetNavis there, but they end up defeated. Strangely, the viruses can mysteriously vanished and appeared in other server sector, so it is very hard to remove them. Luckily, there are no causalities, but soon will be if we can't disable this hacker."

"_**What does the Hacker have obtain?"**_ Gladdy said. Koneko showed her phone, "Oh, sorry."

"Its fine, I just didn't expect you to have a NetNavi here" The first man said, "Anyway, the hacker hacks the Security Camera, Identification Protocol, and Gate Control. Luckily, the restaurant have the Automated Sentry Protocol offline, so they can't access it."

"Automated Sentry Protocol? The security in this restaurant is actually that tight?" Wallace exclaimed in shock. Daren chuckled in amusement, "If you want more protection, you'll need more guns. If one gun is not enough, you use more guns."

The first man cleared his throat, gaining their attention, "Anyway, I also cut the infected branch from the main console, so the hacker can't go any further than controlling those three."

"_**Hmm … so the hacker is a 'Close Interact' type of hacker"**_ Gladdy said. The man nodded, "Yes, that's what we thought at first. However, we tried to trace the hacker, but no avail. The security guards says that they only invite people that are inside the invitation list. So we took that assumption off from the list."

"What's a Close Interact Hacker?" Wallace asked.

"_**Close Interact Hacker is a hacker that hack through system that are close with them. They use backdoors that are implanted through several computer server inside official government website to gain permission and information about almost anything around them. So they can do things like Profiling and Trace with quick ease"**_ Gladdy explained to them, _**"They are easier to trace when you are close with them. I can easily profile someone by hacking through their phone without accessing it."**_

"Well then, that could help us in this search to bring this criminal to justice" Daren said with smile. Suddenly, his face turned to dead serious, "I would like to ask you again, will you help us to search for this hacker?"

"Of course we will, don't you guys?" Misty said as he glared to her friends. They gulped, then nodded in agreement. Daren nodded, "Very well. Let's use the back door to enter the restaurant."

With that, they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

**~{19:38 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Delia's Restaurant – Security Room****]-  
(****Night****)**

* * *

Inside the Security Room, we're huge. They can see tons of monitors all around the corner, showing hundreds of CCTV footage with many security guards watching them. They also saw several computer desks that several people are occupying it. Misty, Brock, Koneko, and Wallace said, "Whoa …"

Daren chuckled, "That's right. We have the best and tightest security in this place that even rival the CIA Official websites. We have hundreds and tons of VIP visitors and most of them are Ministries, even a President. In order to ensure their safety, we use the best security system and weapon we can have."

"_**Okay then, let's start this from the beginning. Koneko, have you ever operate a NetNavi before?"**_ Gladdy asked. Koneko frowned, "I don't know … I don't even know what a NetNavi is"

"WHAT?!" the three RISEN members shouted in shock. The first one said, "T-Then why you have one?"

"This girl is actually my friend's NetNavi. She snuck into my Android Phone and nudging my files like a pillow" Koneko said with irritation, much to Gladdy's amusement. Gladdy chuckled, _**"I think we should start from here. Now, here's the plan …"**_

* * *

**~{19:55 – ****30**** February 2002}~  
-[Pallet Town – ****Delia's Restaurant – Inside****]-  
(****Night****)**

* * *

The night inside the reserved restaurant. Here we can see Gaia/Human and Koneko, sitting on the VIP Table at the second level at the balcony. They we're watching the stage, where they saw a huge statue with several girls dancing around them. Gaia/Human and Koneko are wearing wireless earphone.

The statue is colored white, with the shape of a Mew. The lower side that support the statue, have a lots of flowers, boxes, and a throne. Gaia/Human explained that the boxes we're actually their gifts for him.

The girls that are dancing are wearing kimono. There are actually six girls, the first and second one are wearing white kimono, the third and fourth one are wearing grey kimono, and the fifth and sixth are wearing black one. They are dancing traditional dance followed up by beautiful Japanese music. Koneko explained that Japanese culture looks nice, but Gaia/Human states that it can be annoying when you become the part of it.

"_**Alright, Koneko, do your role"**_ Koneko heard from her earphone. She raised her phone, and begin scanning the area with the camera. She aimed the camera to each person, and every-time she did that, a red '-' symbol appeared at the upper left corner in her phone.

The waiter came to the table, then served them the food, "Here you go" The waiter said as he put the food on the table. Gaia/Human we're driveling with the food in front of him, "You know what? Screw this, I'm eating these" He took the bowl of rice and begin taking the meat on the table.

Meanwhile, Brock and Misty are on the regular table, eating food that the waitress have given to them. Wallace in the other hand, are drinking some alcoholic drink at the nearby bar.

Suddenly, Koneko scanned the other person, and the indication is green with '+' symbol. Koneko said, "There he is" He pointed to the man downstairs. The man is wearing black coat with a pair of black glasses.

"_**Alright, Brock, Misty, I want you to prevent the man from leaving the area. I want to put a backdoor into his phone"**_ Gladdy said to them.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the dance we're finished. People applause their performance, as the girls begin walking to the back stage. The host walk to the stage with a microphone on his hand, then said, "Well then ladies and gentlemen! The day has come for us to wait for the Great Lord Mew to arrive in this restaurant. We wait and celebrate, the day Pokemon Master Red have captured him, and the day he have the first blessing!"

Everyone applause again. Koneko looked to Gaia/Human, then said, "You gave a blessing to Red?"

"Well, yeah" Gaia/Human said with sheepish smile, "I only give blessings to people that are actually care for me. In this case, they praised me only to obtain my blessings."

"What kind of blessing do you give?" Koneko asked him. Gaia/Human replied, "Well, I give them the Blessing of Health. Anyone who have my blessing will never get sick or decease, and will heal fast when wounded. My blessing works until they die in peace."

"Oh … that's an interesting subject there" Koneko muttered. She picked the chopsticks and grabbed the nugget, "Renegade can give blessings too, but not as much as you do."

"I think Renegade species are the one who's sensitive with their own pride" Gaia/Human said with sly smile. Koneko groaned, "I wouldn't say that if I we're you."

Their attention turned back to the stage. The host said, "And now, we will start our next show!"

Everyone applause again, as a man wearing-

"Excuse me, ma'am, sir" They heard a voice. Their attention turned to the source. Koneko eyes widened as she saw the very same man that they consider the 'Hacker'.

"Uh, yes? How can we help you?" Gaia/Human said, trying to play his act.

"I believe we need to talk" He said as he gestured to the bathroom. Suddenly, Gladdy said, _**"No! Don't go there!"**_

Suddenly, Gaia/Human chuckled, "We are very sorry, but we have to refuse your offer. We don't like to associate with fugitives that are trying to hack this building, huh?"

They saw the man eyes widened. Suddenly, two security guards appeared and grabbed the man. Koneko quickly grabbed his phone from the pocket, "Gotcha!" Koneko said.

The man growled, as both security guard begin dragging him away from them. Koneko said, "We did it, I got his phone."

"_**Good job. Now let me do my work"**_ Gladdy said, _**"Oh, by the way, you guys can stay inside the building or going home, your choice."**_

With that, Gladdy cut the connection off. Koneko sighed in relief, "Ah, it feels relieved when we have done our job, right Gaia?"

"Right" Gaia/Human said as he eating the food. They stayed silent at the moment, the man on the stage apparently doing some 'talkshow' stuff. Suddenly, Koneko said, "You know Gaia, why don't you just go there and give them the blessing they want?"

"Nope" Gaia/Human said, "They're not my friend or family, they just a bunch of beggars who only want my blessings."

"But why don't you do it just for this once?" Koneko asked him. Gaia/Human shook his head, "Nope. Let's not talk about this subject anymore."

"But Gaia, they are the government, they help us to live in peace" Koneko said to him, "Please?"

Gaia/Human stared with pity. He sighed, "Fine, but only one person" With that, he teleported away. Koneko looked down to the balcony and waited.

Suddenly, Gaia, in Pokemon form, appeared on the stage. People inside the building gasped in shock and awe, as the man on the stage quickly ran to the backstage. Gaia float to the seat in front of the throne, then transformed into human.

Everyone gasped in shock. Gaia/Human said, "I have answered the summon you performed. I am quite amused with your attempt to summon me for my blessing, although I will only give one."

"One person shall be given, and the others shall wait. The name I call shall come, or the blessing ritual will fade" Gaia/Human said as he sat on the seat. He looked to the balcony and winked to Koneko.

Koneko give a thumbs up gesture. Gaia/Human smiled, he begin reading everyone's mind inside the building. Then, he said, "The name I call shall step forward: Chin, The Monk."

Everyone applause and stared in shock, as a man that are wearing black hoodie jacket, stood from his seat and walked up to the stage. The bald man bent to his knee and bowed down to him. Gaia/Human smiled, he stood from his seat and walk closer to the man, "You are, Chin the Monk. You have pitiful life that people usually calls you freak because of your skin decease. However, your belief in Gods are strong, as they guide you through your life. You have gone thought many tests, and quests to reach and gain my blessing. Now, I shall give you the Blessing of Health."

Gaia/Human eyes glowed blue for short second, then the man suddenly glowed a bit, then the glow enveloped the man as blue energy begin expelling from his body. After it was done, Gaia/Human offered his hand, "Rise, young one."

The man looked up, then grabbed his hand. The man stood, and opened his hood. The man revealed that it have a clean white skin, and also bald. Everyone gasped in shock and cheered in happiness and shock. The bald man touched his face, then gasped, "I … I'm healed …"

The bald man bow down to him until his head touched the ground, "Thank you, thank you Lord Mew. Thank you."

Gaia/Human smiled, "Your belief is the one who saved you" He looked to the man around the corner, then coldly said, "Gasa, the Ministry of Civilization!"

Everyone gasped in shock and fear as they heard the cold tone he was giving. They wonder why the Great Lord Mew looked very angry. Gaia/Human said, "You have been judged because of your mischief with corruption and other's death. The Gods have judged you and find you guilty. Repent yourself, this is your final warning."

Everyone looked to the man that Gaia/Human is looking at. The man paled, then said, "W-Wait, you can't be serious, right? You can't do this to me!"

"You dare to defy me, sinner?!" Gaia/Human roared, "I am just passing the message from the Gods. Repent yourself, before it is too late" With that, he disappeared from the sight.

Up on the balcony, Koneko held a strange complicated look. Suddenly, he heard a voice, "Hey."

She turned around and saw a teenager with blue hair and blue formal suit. He said, "It's me, Gaia" He sat on the seat. Koneko quickly asked, "Dude, what's with the judgment?"

"I always want to do that" Gaia/Human said with smile, "And besides, I really did get a memo from the Gods. Do you think Legendary Pokemon are the only Gods in this world?"

Koneko chuckled, "Yeah … I bet you just freak that guy out."

"Yep, I did" Gaia/Human said as he continue eating the food.


	18. Chapter 16: Unfair Life

**THE EXAM IS FINALLY ENDED! YEAH!**

**Mew: YEAH! DRINKING ALL NIGHT LONG!~ LET'S CELEBRATE THIS THING!**

**Latios: Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. Calm down, the camera is rolling.**

**Author: Oh ... sorry, I forgot.**

**Mew: Ehm ... Hello and welcome to the latest chapter of 'The Sacred Fire' Chapter 16, with the title 'Unfair Life'.**

**Author: Yeah, if you have reached this chapter, that means you should know that the story is almost done.**

**Mew: Yep! Before you read the story, we have something to explain here.**

**Author: That's right. We received several Negative Comments toward Chapter 14 and 15. Well ... we're very sorry for that matter. We're too hurried that we didn't even realize that we just made a mistake.**

**Mew: Yeah ... Exam sucks.**

**Author: It's not ... nevermind. Anyway, let's start the story with answering Reviews. Mew, you're up!**

**Mew: The first review is from a guest called 'Mreeep' he said: "****Is ash gonna need that book he got from his latin-spraking-parwnts now that he has 900 trillion years worth of memory? Or had he already memorized it?"**

**Author: Actually ... yes. This chapter will explain it to you.**

**Mew: The next one is from 'Slyveon0902' She said: "****This used to be a story on my fav list, but took it off because I didn't like it anymore, as it was getting too messy. My point is, this story is interesting, but maybe a bit too interesting. The beginning was nice and simple, a boy got rescued by Ho oh. But now, there's way too much stuff in here. It's almost as if you mashed a bunch of ideas into here that could've been another story. Don't take this too harshly, I don't mean this as a flame. I started writing myself, and I basically threw them away, so I know how frustrating writing a story is. But maybe you should maybe take away a few ideas. MAYBE! Cause this is still your story."**

**Author: *Sigh* It's been a while since I had this complicated reviews.**

**Lucario: It's not a flame if you explain the problem. I think you're right, this Multi-Crossover whole idea is getting big and messy.**

**Author: Yeah ... It's getting my head spinning, too, actually. I need to fix some grammar issues and remove some unused ideas in this story. Starting from this chapter, there will be no more expanding the Minor-Crossover.**

**Mew: Since this story is almost finished, there's no need to -.-**

**Author: Argh! Next!**

**Mew: This one is from a guest called 'Fan Man ' he said: "****Few questions that awnsers would be nice to get. One, is ash's sister a mew? It was mentioned that the mew at the tree of beginning left her post to search for ash, but it also mentioned that ash is her brother. So two siblings or 1? And if there is only 1 sibling, is ash also a mew? Or is it just transform powers? Two, if ash can just sense peoples thoughts and such, why can't his sister? Three, unless it is very important to the plot, what kind of renegade is Ash's sister (assuming she actually IS a renegade)? It was mentioned earlier that there are several kinda of renegades Four, if the sword ash has (to lazy to copy paste the name) is always on his hand, how can he hug someone or give a hand shake without the other person noticing it or stabbing them? Five, would ash and his sister be another 'chosen duo', or is it just ash as the 'Chosen One'? Or are they both 'Chosen Ones' but thet are unrelated by their 'Chosen' title? And last six, why is ash the 'Chosen One' if Arceus hates his entire species? And how is he if he was born 900 trillion years ago? Plus couldn't Arceus have killed while he traveled through time or while he was growing up (again)? Thx for reading dis :D**

**Author: Crap, another long-review and complicated question.**

**Latios: Let me answer that. No, Koneko is NOT a Mew. There are more than 20 siblings and no, they are NOT a Mew, they're Ancient Renegade beings. Koneko can't read other's thought without having eye contact with them, while Ash can do otherwise. It was mentioned that Ash can conceal and hide his sword inside his very own soul, so it can appear when he need it and disappear out of thin air. The title 'Chosen One' only given to someone who was holding the 'World Key' inside their soul, and this thing can be used to rule the world. Arceus is actually the evil one, he wants to enslave all humans and Pokemon in that world, so he need to take the 'World Key' out from Ash's soul. Ash was born 900 Trillion years ago because he's an Ancient Renegade, along with his siblings. Children of Chosen Duo are immortal because they are the Ancient Renegade, while many other regular Renegades are only have 500 billion years life-span. And for the last one, Arceus actually failed when trying to kill him along with Celebi inside the time-space station. It was because of Celebi, who sacrificed herself to save Ash and traveled him to the future -Or 18th Sun Born in this case- In the end, Celebi was captured by Arceus. She will appear again somewhere around Orange Island and Johto Arc. All Ash's sisters and brothers have black or white signature aura. Ash and Koneko have white aura, while some have black signature aura. It was inherited from their parents.  
**

**Author: Wow ... that's a one long answer for that question.**

**Latios: Why thank you ... Next!**

**Mew: This one is from 'Cause I'm Happy' he said: "****That was some fast update :-) I'm impress. 'Or u just have some finished chapters that needed to rev. And beta-read to yourself.' And also thanks for answering my question. for the rev. you make some love fight huh? Wow Gold and ash are... I'm just going to finished my sentence in the other story u know ;-). Thats all Happy :-)"**

**Author: Mates. That's how to put it ^^**

**Lucario: They're keeping a secret relationship. They won't be cuddling or some warm teasing in public area, or when Ash's friends are around. Not even Gaia knows that, hehehe ...**

**Author: Okay. I think that's all. I'm going to tell you the poll about rewriting 'Legendary of Betrayal'**

**Mew: 23 votes for the second idea, 6 for the last, 5 for the first idea, and 4 for the third idea. Man, no wonder they picked that one, Mystery-Dungeon story is rare these days.**

**Author: Yep! That's why I want to write that one! Anyway, I think we're done here. Thank you for reading this Author Note, and have fun!**

* * *

"Hello" - Normal Speech

**"Hello"** \- Pokemon Speech

_**"Hello"**_ \- Announcer/System Sound

"_Hello_" - Telepathy

**"Hello"** \- Powerful Voice/Others

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unfair Life**

* * *

**~{10:38 – ****2 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau Island – ****Forest]-  
(****Morning****)**

* * *

Today is the day. The day Ash is waiting for.

Here we can see Ash, Brock, Misty, Gold, Koneko, Falcon, Lucario, Gaia/Human, and Zoroark/Lucario walking towards the stadium. While walking, they are having some conversation about history and myths, "So, do you have anything to fill this silence, Ash?" Misty asked with cryptic tone.

"Well, I have many fictional story that might interest you" Ash said to her. Misty replied, "How about Werewolf? You mentioned it weeks ago. It makes me curious that you didn't tell me anything about it."

Ash smiled, "That can be an interesting subject. Let's start from the beginning."

"Werewolf is actually a term for legendary 'cursed' hybrid beast in the ancient times. Werewolf is a person that can change shape into half-wolf and half-human" Ash explained to them, "However, the real reason is because a virus called: Lycanthropy."

"You also mentioned something about Lycanthropy … and blood vial" Wallace said as his eyes widened, "So you have one …"

Ash nodded, "Yes. That is one of the last kind that contain the pure werewolf DNA, while many others are already mutated to transform humans into half-Pokemon and Half-human: A Weremon."

"Anyway, both Werewolves and Weremon have three different type of transformation" Ash explained to them, "The first one is 'Will-Form' you can transform with your own will. The upside in this type of transformation is that you won't be affected by full-moon affection, also, the Werewolf or Weremon strength and power will also affect you even in human form. The downside is, after you transform back to your regular human form, it will leave your body exhausted. And the transformation will be extremely painful. Unfortunately, this type of transformation is rare among the three."

"The second transformation is 'Full-Moon-Form' which means that you only can transform until full-moon where werewolves and weremon transform at once. There's no upside in this type, but the downside is you can't control your transformation and form. Once you turned into werewolf or weremon in full-moon, you will automatically pushed into unconscious state as the werewolf or weremon soul inside your body takes control. This can be very dangerous as the werewolf or weremon soul is very hostile, and will not hesitate to kill anyone –friends and family–. This type is the most common among lycanthropy victims."

"The last one is the unique one" Ash said with smile, "The third transformation is 'Bound-Form' this is where you have your Werewolf or Weremon soul merged inside your body, so you will have the instinct of werewolf or weremon, and can consciously transform your body part into your werewolf or weremon form. For example, you are a Weremon Persian. You can have 'retractable' claws on your hands to hurt others, and you can use Pokemon attack in your human form. This Lycanthropy transformation type is special and extremely rare."

"That's amazing" Brock praised him, "People must've been looking for that virus, now I really want to be infected with one."

"That's where your assumption is wrong, Brock" Ash said with frown, "Lycanthropy virus we're known as the most ancient and extremely dangerous virus that known to man-kind in the past. The infected victim can infect others with a bite, and when people knows that the victim are infected, they will start shunning them. In the past, werewolves and weremons are used to be chain inside a cage at the circus for people to see."

They shuttered when Ash mentioned that. Brock said, "I regret what I just said."

"You better be" Ash sternly replied. Then, he smiled, "Even so, many people who have infected with Lycanthropy thinks it was a blessing than a 'curse', which is true in my opinion. People should start looking at the bright side on bad things than the dark side of it. It made me thinks that people are just jealous with power that others have."

"You know Ash, sometimes, I'm jealous with you Ash. Every-time you fight someone with your own power, it makes me jealous" Wallace said with sigh. Ash chuckled, "If you know how Ability User live their life, you'll regret saying that statement later."

"Maybe" Wallace said with smile, "But it sure fun to fight someone."

"Well, you're the type of people who doesn't regret things easily" Ash retaliated, "Maybe if you know how it feels like to live in Ability User life, you'll leave that life faster than a teleporting Abra."

"Let's see … being hunted, being shot at, possible dark political conspiracy, blackmail possibility, possible murdering people at every corner" Wallace said as he summing Ash's life, "Possible Illegal experiment, cybercrime-"

"I get it, Wallace! Enough!" Ash said to him. Wallace smiled, "You don't seem to have trouble with that life."

"Because I'm enjoying it. You just don't suit with that life" Ash retaliated. Then, Falcon smiled, "So I was right, you really like killing people" She interjected.

"I don't like killing people. It's pointless" Ash replied to her with threatening voice, "If I like killing people, I could've just shoot you on-sight right now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down Ash" Brock quickly said. Ash calmed down, "Let's not talk about this anymore. I don't want anyone got shot with a Tranquilizer only because they can't shut up."

With that, they continue walking with awkward silence.

* * *

**~{12:10 – ****2 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau Island – ****Gate]-  
(****Morning****)**

* * *

Apparently, it's easier said than done. Brock got shot with four tranquilizer, and Falcon got shot with ten. All because they keep talking about Ash's life, and making philosophy out of it.

They finally arrived in front of the main gate. Wallace is carrying the unconscious Brock on his back, while Gaia/Human is carrying unconscious Falcon on his back. Somehow, Ash caught the jealousy aura from Koneko when Gaia/Human carried Falcon on his back.

"Here we are" Ash said with relieved tone. They saw many crowds around the gate, "What's with all these commotion?"

"Everyone seems excited" Wallace added. Ash frowned, "Either they're welcoming me, or waiting for something."

They approached one of the man. Ash asked him, "Hey sir, may I ask you something?"

"Huh?" The man looked to him, then said, "Oh, how can I help you, young man?"

"We would like to know what happened here" Ash asked him. The man smiled, "Oh! We're actually waiting for the Torch Bearer."

"Oh" Ash muttered, while the others except Wallace said, "Torch Bearer?"

"Every Pokemon League opening always start with burning the huge torch inside the stadium. The flame on the huge torch will extinguished once the Pokemon League is closed. They said that the flame is actually the flame of Moltres" Wallace explained to them. Ash smiled, "Interesting …"

Suddenly, Ash ran away to the forest. His friends noticed this, and wondering why he ran away. Koneko asked, "Where are you going?!"

"Somewhere!" Ash shouted back, "Just don't get in until I said so!"

After Ash disappeared from the sight, Wallace said, "Should we follow him?"

"Nah, I don't want to be shot with Tranquilizer" Koneko said, everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Brock moaned and said, "Oooh … what happened?"

"Ash shot you with Tranquilizer because you can't keep your mouth shut" Wallace sternly said as he put Brock down. Brock stood from the ground, then said, "How long I've been unconscious?"

"Long enough until we arrived here" Wallace said. Brock looked around, then said, "Where did Ash go?"

"He's gone somewhere in the forest. He probably won't be with us for hours" Gold said with sigh, "He must've been up to something."

"But still … I wonder where did he go" Koneko said with concern. Then, Gold smirked, "I don't think you should be concerned about that, Koneko."

"What do you mean?" Koneko asked. Before Gold could reply, they heard a shout, "There's the Torch Bearer!"

They looked to the street and saw a man, wearing sleeveless shirt and training short, running to the Main Gate while holding a torch. Behind him is a truck with an old man on top of it. Wallace recognized the old man, "its Mister Goodshow!"

"Goodshow?" They repeated in confusion. Wallace nodded, "Yes, Charlie Goodshow. He's the President of Pokemon League all around the world. Pokemon League started once every year with different date, so he often appear to see this event."

"Oh …" They muttered in interest. They saw the man that holding the torch is waving his hand. Suddenly, Koneko saw a bullet. The bullet shot through the man's leg, making him wounded and dropped to the ground. The man shrieked in pain, "AAAAH!"

Everyone gasped in shock, "Ow, now I know why did he ran off" Koneko muttered with deadpan look. They approached the wounded man, then said, "Are you okay?" Misty asked with concern.

Suddenly, the paramedics came out from the truck. The paramedics picked up the wounded man as Charlie Goodshow jumped down from the truck. Charlie picked up the torch, while the man we're carried into the truck. Charlie sighed, "Now what?" His gaze fell upon Wallace, "Wallace, there you are!"

"Hey Mister Goodshow!" Wallace said as they shake their hands. Charlie asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Ash's mentor. These are his friends" Wallace introduced them. Misty nodded, "Hey Mister Goodshow, my name is Misty. I was formerly the Cerulean City Gym."

"My name is Brock, I was formerly the Pewter City Gym" Brock said.

"My name is Gold, and I'm Ash's girlfriend" Gold said while shooting Koneko with arrogant look. Everyone gasped, "Ash's girlfriend?!"

"Surprised, Koneko?" Gold said with arrogant smirk. Koneko frowned, then asked, "What are you talking about?"

Then, Wallace cleared his throat, "Sorry for the interruption. Anyway, these Pokemon are Ash's Pokemon" Wallace said as he pointed to Falcon, Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario, and Ralts. Charlie nodded in amusement, "Interesting, I've heard many rumors about this boy among gym leaders all over Kanto. They said this boy mostly using Pokemon that are not native in Kanto."

"Yeah …" Wallace said with chuckle. Suddenly, Charlie gasped, "I almost forgot about the situation!" He begin running into the truck.

Suddenly, Ash appeared from behind, "Hey guys, I'm back" Everyone except Koneko gasped in surprise. Misty said, "Ash! Don't surprise us like that!"

Koneko came to him and pinched his cheek, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ash shuttered.

"This is for your disappearance!" Koneko said, then continue in private telepathy, "_And for the shooting!_"

Koneko released the pinch, Ash asked, "_How did you know?_"

"_I saw your bullet coming from the huge tree over there_" Koneko said as she looked to the huge tree miles away. From the look, it have a very clear view to the Pokemon League. Ash gulped, "_Umm … I can explain._"

Koneko pinched his ear and pulled it. Ash yelped, "Ow! Ow! Koneko, enough!"

"Do you have any idea what did you just do? Huh?! Worrying us like that?!" Koneko said with annoyed tone. Suddenly, Gold released her pinch, then said, "Don't hurt him."

"That was his punishment" Koneko demanded furiously. Gold retaliated, "But that's enough."

Koneko stayed silent, then said, "Fine, but next time, don't expect me to go easy on you. If you cross me again, I'm going to attack you."

Brock whispered to Misty, "Wow, Koneko sure have the same temper as Ash."

"Yeah, I wonder" Misty muttered. Suddenly, the truck door opened, showing Charlie Goodshow with depressed look. Wallace asked with concern, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's okay. We still don't know how his leg got wounded like that through. I'm afraid he won't be able to run for at least, a week" Charlie said with sad sigh. Koneko shot an irritated look to Ash. Ash said with fake sad tone, "Oh, we're sorry for that."

"No, no, it's fine, really" Charlie said with sad smile. Then, his smile turned into frown, "But we can't start the Pokemon League until the torch is lit. Our Torch Bearer is wounded, and the replacement are miles away. I wish we have someone that can run for 5 miles for hours without resting."

Ash we're about to speak, however, Koneko pinched his back and glared at him. Ash yelped, he looked to Koneko with hopeful look. Seconds later, Koneko glare died down, then sighed, "Fine" She muttered.

"Umm … Mister Goodshow" Koneko said, gaining their attention, "Ash here can run hundreds of mile without breaking a sweat. Maybe Ash here can be the replacement."

Charlie looked to Ash. He said, "Hmm … this boy seems understandable. You're Ash, right?"

"That's right Mister Goodshow" Ash said with smile. Charlie smiled, then nodded, "Well then, that's settled. You should get prepared and get ready to run."

* * *

**~{Unknown – ****2 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Hall of Origin****]-  
(****Unknown****)**

* * *

Arceus is furious. First, he discovered that Mew is actually Renegade-in-disguise, then he discovered that Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, and Lugia have betrayed him, and lost from his grasp.

Here we can see Arceus shooting Judgment attacks randomly out of anger. The other Arceus seems just watching in amusement from behind the cage, "AAARRGGHH! STUPID MEW! WHY SHOULD I TRUST HIM?! THAT FUCKING LUGIA! ARGH!"

"You know brother, I think you should calm down now" The good Arceus said. The bad Arceus glared to him, "What do YOU know?! You've never felt betrayal before!"

"I AM feeling betrayed. You betrayed me, and our family!" The good Arceus hissed. The evil Arceus laughed, "Good, good riddance! Now, I have to find a way to find them. Perhaps, my Shadow Army can fight for me?"

"Shadow Army?" The good Arceus said in questioning tone. The bad Arceus said, "The Pokemon Version of Shadow means that the Pokemon have its heart closed. Humans are the one who created this idea."

The good Arceus sighed, "Humans are always evil from the very beginning in this world. Sometimes, the past is better than the future."

"But the future sometimes hold a good fortune" The bad Arceus said with cruel smile, "The human version of Shadow Army is simply a shadow-hardened human-like creature. They know no fear, they only know how to obey. They will be perfect."

"Yet, they're still humans" The good Arceus said. The bad Arceus glared, then said, "Who said that these things supposed to be humans?"

"Well, you said-"

"That's enough!" The bad Arceus cut him off, "Now then. First, I have to locate them. Rise, my Shadow Army. Find Lugia, and bring it to me!" Suddenly, the center of the hall we're filled with shadow. After the shadow died down, they can see 20 men, wearing black hooded suit that no one can see their face. Some of them are wearing light armor and swords, some are robes and bow, and some are wearing heavy armor with bigger sword and huge Warhammer. The good Arceus gasped in shock, "That- That thing is-"

"Yes, my brother. This is my Shadow Army. Someone was foolish enough to resurrect them, and now I will use them to attack and destroy this world!" The bad Arceus said. Then, he begin to chuckle, then his chuckle slowly turned into full blown evil laugher, "I WILL GET THE WORLD KEY, AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

'_Oh no … the old enemy of earth have returned. Oh Chosen One … please help us_' the good Arceus thought in concern.

* * *

**~{****13:42**** – ****2 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Opening Gate****]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

They finally arrived in the Pokemon League. Here we can see Ash Ketchum running to the main opening gate with the Torch on his hand. He's wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black training pants. Anything that happens on the way is that Falcon finally regained her consciousness. He approached Charlie on the main opening gate, then said, "I have done my duty as the Torch Bearer. Here, I give you the Flame of Moltres."

Charlie nodded. He took the Torch from Ash, then said, "Well done, my boy. You have done your duty well."

"Thank you" Ash muttered. Charlie looked around the place, then shouted, "Well then, let's start the opening ceremony!"

With that, everyone cheered and begin rushing to the main stadium.

* * *

**~{****14:11**** – ****2 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium****]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

When they reach the main stadium, they saw a very long queue line of people. Apparently, trainers needs to show their badges to enter the stadium. Ash already changed back to his regular Pokemon Trainer outfit. Ash groaned, "Argh! This will take hours to wait!"

"This moment feels déjà vu for me" Wallace said with smile, "It reminds me when the first time I attend the Hoenn Pokemon League and Grand Festival."

"I'm going to the Pokemon Center to check my gym first, it's been a while since I called my sisters there" Misty said with a sigh, "I'll be back in few hours, bye-bye!" With that, she begin running out from the Stadium. Brock blinked, then hurried to follow Misty from behind, "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"I need to talk with Mister Goodshow now" Wallace said, "I'm a special guest here, so I have to go. You're okay waiting on the line without us Ash?"

"I'm fine, really" Ash said with chuckle, "I have Falcon, Lucario, Zoroark, Koneko, and Gold here. I'll be fine."

"Well then. See ya!" With that, Wallace took off running to the VIP Room. Ash sighed, "Well, I guess it's just us here."

They stayed silent for some moment. Ash stepped forward on the line, with his Pokemon and friend following behind. Suddenly, Koneko said, "Hey, which pistol do you prefer, Glock or Beretta?"

Ash frowned, "What's with sudden ridiculous question?"

"I'm just wondering. I bought a Combat Knife and ordered M16 with scope attachment few weeks ago in Darwin's Dinner and Guns. I'm considering Glock 18C and Beretta M92" Koneko said, "Glock have a simple shape and features full-automatic 20 bullets of 9 millimeter shot, but it doesn't have double-action feature. Beretta, in comparison, have double-action feature and unique shape."

"So, which one do you pick?" Koneko asked him.

"Well, in my opinion, every weapon is nice. No matter what pistol you have, as long it can shoot, I'm fine with it" Ash said with chuckle, "In personal matter, I usually pick Glock for shoot-and-run condition. Glock have less recoil and the full-auto feature makes it easier to control. Beretta, in the other hand, are the best in suppression. If you want to keep on low profile, you can simply just shoot someone without attracting many attention. To make it even quieter, you can add a suppressor on it. The suppressor sound compared with Glock, Beretta is the lowest one."

"Oh … thanks" Koneko thanked him. Ash nodded, "No problem, you should try firearms in this country. We have Mineba 9mm Pistol and Sub-machine gun as the popular choice, you'll find it interesting."

They finally arrived at the gate. The guard said, "Show us your badge to register yourself in this Pokemon League."

Ash pulled out his Badge Case and showed it to him. The guard nodded, then he gave him an Identification Card, "Here you go, you may pass."

Ash looked to Koneko and his Pokemon, "You guys can wait with Misty and Brock on the bleachers. I'm attending the opening ceremony on the ground, you can see me with many other trainers later."

"Okay then, good luck bro" With that, Koneko begin running to the Observation Door, with Ash's Pokemon following behind. Ash smiled, "Good thing to have family."

He entered the main stadium.

* * *

**~{****14:22**** – ****2 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Battlefield****]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Later, here we can see hundreds of Pokemon Trainers lined up on the battlefield. Everyone is looking to Charlie Goodshow on the main stage. Charlie started by opening his speech, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen …"

Charlie begin his speech, "As you know, today is the day where you will fight against each other to earn the title of Indigo League Champion. We have over 5000 competitors and over 9000 viewers all over Japan watching this league. Trainers, do your best and make us proud, Japan is watching for you."

Everyone clapped their hands. However, Charlie continued, "For the extra information, the attending trainers are split into 50 groups. They will battle against each other in 2-vs-2 double battle to earn the position in Top 512. Then they will continue to battle three-on-three single battle to reach Top 128. The winner will have to battle full six-on-six single battle until they reach the trophy!"

Everyone applause again in excitement. Then, Charlie said, "The Schedule will be given in the nearest Pokemon Center. Now, let's start the opening ceremony!"

They applause again as the Torch Runner begin running to the huge torch. His running speed we're slowed down when he begin climbing through the long staircase. When reaching the top, the Torch Runner suddenly stopped when three mysterious man with their sword drawn appeared in front of him, glaring at him. Everyone gasped. Ash and Koneko eyes widened. Ash gasped, "No …"

"The Shadow Army have returned?" Koneko whispered in shock. She looked through the black men eyes and realized their intention. She shouted, "PROTECT THE TORCH!"

Ash snapped from his shock. He begin running to the Torch Runner as the black men that Koneko referred as 'Shadow Army' begin charging to the Torch Runner. Right before one of the black men slashed the Torch Runner, Ash summoned his own sword on his waist, pulled it, and quickly clashed it with its sword. Ash accidently knocked the Torch Runner down to the stairs, making him rolling over the staircase down to the ground. Touching the lowest ground, the Torch Runner fell into unconscious state.

Ash kicked the first 'Shadow Army' and slashed it, making it dissipate into thin air with small black mist. He continue to slash the second and third 'Shadow Army' with inhuman speed. Both 'Shadow Army' dissipate into thin air with small black mist. Then, he saw several more 'Shadow Army' appeared from the left and right.

Down below, the Torch Runner regained his consciousness. He looked to his front and saw five 'Shadow Army' surrounding him. He shrieked in horror, "HELP!"

Trainers around the stadium released their Pokemon to defend the Torch Runner, as many 'Shadow Army' begin approaching the Torch Runner. Koneko stood from her seat, then formed an Aura Bow, "Take this!" She begin firing arrows to the 'Shadow Army'.

Falcon, Lucario, and Zoroark/Lucario jumped down to the battlefield, where they will accompany Ash in the battle. Falcon paws begin to glow white as two Aura Sword formed on her paws, "This is so much fun!" She begin slashing and attacking the 'Shadow Army'.

Lucario ran to the Torch Runner as Zoroark/Lucario firing Dark Pulse to cover Lucario. Lucario picked the Torch Runner up, "Are you okay?" He asked. The Torch Runner weakly nodded. From the upper balcony, Ash can be seen attacking many 'Shadow Army' that are armed with bows and daggers. He sometimes dodged the incoming arrows and knock the arrows away with his sword. Ash shouted, "Lucario! The torch! Light the torch!"

Lucario looked to the huge torch. He picked up the Torch Runner and carried him on his back. He picked the torch up, then shouted, "Zoroark! Look after Goodshow!"

"Right!" Zoroark/Lucario nodded. She quickly run to Charlie, whose crouching in fear. Zoroark/Lucario grabbed him, then said, "Let's go."

Charlie nodded. Zoroark/Lucario eyes glowed as she cast an illusion effect on themselves. They suddenly disappeared from the sight.

Meanwhile, Lucario is running up to the huge torch while holding the lit torch. Lucario saw many Pokemon Trainers all around the stadium, fighting the 'Shadow Army' with their Pokemon. They seem weak, since their swords and arrows didn't do much damage to their Pokemon. However, these 'Shadow Army' sure have immediate endurance.

After Lucario reached top, he was confronted by a huge 'Shadow Army' it was 31 meters tall, holding two gigantic war axes. It looked like nothing but a black void of human-like shadow. It roared and attacked, as Lucario dodged the incoming attack from the giant. Ash noticed this, he shouted, "Lucario!" He jumped down from the balcony and slashed the giant from the back, "Hey! Try this on your size!"

The giant turned its attention to Ash. Ash smirked, "Looks like you're accepting challenger here."

He a fire pentacle out of thin air with his sword, "φωτιά Τέρας(1)" Ash whispered in Greek language. The fire pentacle start swirling vertically as Ash jumped to Lucario's side. The swirling fire pentacle begin to glow red, as it transformed into something big.

After the glow faded, there can be seen a 30 meters giant. It have red furs that is faintly glowing red with fire. The giant have three red slit-pupil eyes, four arms –two on shoulder and two near the stomach–, and emits extremely high temperature. It was holding two swords that are made of fire on its two upper arms, while the other two are 'holding' a swirling fire and lava. It has a canine foot and head, which resembles much like Lucario's face and foot.

The beast roared. Everyone attention turned to the roaring beast as they feel the heat. Lucario we're not expecting this, he shrieked, "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"That was its opponent!" Ash said with hurried tone. He grabbed the torch and begin running to the huge torch. However, before he can reach that, he was hit by a dark barrier. Ash knocked back several meters from the torch, "Whoa!" He shouted. He saw the trainers and 'Shadow Army' begin fighting again.

"How will that torch help us?! This is an Arceus-damned ambush, dammit! Fight!" Falcon shouted as she helped another trainer. Ash shouted, "They we're looking for this torch! The dark barrier won't disappear unless that thing is defeated!"

"Floga! Attack!" Ash pointed. The great fire beast roared, then charged to the giant 'Shadow Army'. The evil giant clashed its war axes with its sword. The fire beast sprayed a hot lava with its free arms to the evil beast's chest. The evil beast shrieked in pain and roared in anger.

Ash grabbed Lucario and jumped away, as the evil beast almost crushed them with its foot. The evil beast down to his knee, "Grr …" It growled.

Ash smirked, "I always knew it was a Dark-type" He commented, "Floga is a Fire and Fighting type. We have the advantages in this position."

The fire beast –that now known as Floga– charged and punched the evil beast. It continued to slash the evil beast thrice, before kicking it down to the ground. After that, the evil beast lay on the ground with its eyes closed, confirming it was dead. Floga roared in victory, as Ash said, "Looks like it's finished."

He approached the great fire beast. Floga saw Ash approaching it. It bowed down to him, making everyone inside the stadium gasped in shock. Ash whispered, "απόδοση(2)" Ash smiled. The great fire beast nodded. It begin to evaporate into pieces of red particles, then vanished into thin air. Ash pulled out a golden ring that have small purple diamond at the center. He touched the diamond with the evil beast. The evil beast suddenly evaporated into pieces of dark particles, then quickly absorbed into the diamond. After the dark particles absorbed, the purple diamond start faintly glowing with dark color.

Ash chuckled. Then, he realized that everyone are still fighting. He ran to the giant torch and reanimate the fire. Just like how quickly they came, the 'Shadow Army' vanished into thin air with the same dark mist.

Ash sheathed his sword. Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario, Brock, Misty, Wallace, Gold, and many other trainers with their Pokemon cheered in excitement and victory. Gold came to him and hugged him, "Oh Ash!" Ash begin spinning her around with cherish laugh. After that, he released her. Falcon came to the scene with Gaia/Human on his side. They gave cherish high-fives and hug altogether.

Several security guards, accompanied with polices officers and paramedics begin filling the stadium up. Many people start walking out from the stadium with excitement and amazed look on their faces. Ash chuckled, "Looks like we're not going to start the Pokemon League any sooner, huh?"

"Indeed" They heard a voice. They looked to the source and saw Zoroark and Charlie approaching them, "Mister Goodshow, are you okay?" Ash asked with concern.

"I'm fine, in fact, your Zoroark here have saved my life. You have my gratitude" Charlie said with pleasant smile. Ash chuckled, "Say that to Zoroark, she's the one who saved your life."

Charlie looked to Zoroark, then nodded. He went to the front stage, then said, "Because of the day's event, we have to cancel the entire Pokemon League at the moment for repair and recovery! The torch has been lit, and we will start the match next week!"

People who haven't left the stadium applause his last speech. They begin running out from the stadium to tell their friends. Ash saw Brock, Misty, Wallace and Lance coming after them. When Falcon saw Lance, she pointed and shouted, "HA! Found you!"

"What?!" Lance saw her and paled, he apparently recognized her as well. She leaped to Lance and slammed him to the ground, "Ow!" Lance yelped. Falcon begin punching Lance in the face, "Take this! And that! And this! And that!"

Ash quickly restrain her to prevent any further injuries, "Calm down Falcon! It's not worth it!"

"Let me go! Let me at 'em dammit!" Falcon shouted in anger, while trying to reach Lance. Lance slowly stood from the ground with a grown, "Oww …"

Falcon released his restrain, "That guy are responsible for this mess!" She pointed to Lance, "He stole the Forest Essence! He must've used the power of Forest Essence to resurrect the Shadow Army!" She angrily shouted to them.

Everyone attention turned to him, "H-How?! How did you get here?! I thought you we're protecting the forest!" Lance shouted in shocked tone.

Ash stepped forward, "Apparently _Lance _your action with your so-called Champion friend have left Falcon jobless. You must've stole the Forest Essence and used its energy to resurrect the Shadow Army and attacked the Pokemon League!"

"How can you accuse me with such a thing?! I don't even know what's a Forest Essence is!" Lance angrily shouted. Ash, Lucario, Koneko, Gaia/Human and Falcon could tell that he's lying. Gaia/Human dashed forward and grabbed something from his pocket, "Aha!" Gaia/Human showed them a small bottle.

Falcon gasped, "T-That's the Forest Essence!"

"Hey! Give me that!" Lance tried to grab him. However, Ash punched him in the face, "Take that! That's for trying to blackmail me you filthy so-called champion and leader of Team Quake!"

Everyone gasped with his statement, "B-But Ash, he's a G-Men agent!" Wallace shuttered, "There's no way that he's the leader of that preposterous organization."

"Unfortunately, I remember the list of their executives" Ash said with arrogant smirk, "Let's see … Lysandre, the developer of Holo-caster. And one of the betrayer of your organization: Darwin."

Lance groaned, he looked around and saw his secret has been blown, "I'll get you for this! Dragonite!" He released his Dragonite. However, before Dragonite could even ready its battle stance, Falcon stomped her feet as the stones around Dragonite suddenly strap its feet. Then, several vines came out from the stones and wrapped itself around Dragonite, bind fasting it.

Lance gasped in shock. He begin to run as several security guards approached him. Lance hun to hide himself behind the security guards, then said, "Help! They're trying to hurt me!"

However, instead of helping him, they grabbed him and dragged him to them. Charlie chuckled, "Looks like you're not going anywhere, Lance."

Lance growled. Falcon approached Gaia/Human. He observed the 'Forest Essence', "Hmm … the bottle indicates that something dark have picked the aura from this bottle. He must've used the energy from the essence to resurrect these Shadow Army."

They heard Lance chuckle, "So what? You want to say that I'm a monster now?"

Ash approached him. The guards released him as he grabbed his neck. Ash raised his grasp, making him struggle to breathe. Ash begin emanating extremely strong dark aura as the atmosphere begin to thicken. Everyone struggled in fear as they bent down to their knee. They fearfully watched the extraordinary power Ash currently showing off.

"**I do not respect anyone who calls himself a monster aside myself. Do not get on my bad side"**Ash said coldly, both with Greek language and human language at the same time. Ash's powerful and cold voice echoed through the island, making everyone have chill on their spine. Lance shuttered in fear as he pissed on his own pants. He throw him to the nearby wall, penetrating several wall before crashing to the stadium kitchen.

The dark aura surrounding Ash disappeared as he returned back to normal. Ash looked to his flabbergasted and terrified friends with innocent smile, "Welp, looks like the League is going to start next week. I'll be waiting in the Pokemon Center if you need me" Ash said with cherry tone as he begin walking down from the stadium, "See ya!" He shouted.

With that, he disappeared from the sight, leaving people wondering about what just happened.

* * *

**~{****19:22**** – ****2 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center****]-  
(Rain)**

* * *

That night, here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the table in the Pokemon Center. The Pokemon Center looks empty, except Ash and Nurse Joy inside the Pokemon Center. On the table can be seen a cup of tea. He was writing his journal on the table.

From the hall came his friends. Brock, MistyGaia/Human, Gold, Wallace, Falcon, and Koneko. They approached him and sat on the seats. Ash looked to them, then closed his journal. Ash asked, "So, I believe every one of you except Koneko wants some answers, right?"

They looked each other. Misty is the first one to ask, "Who are they?"

"They're the Shadow Army. Hundred years ago, they we're once created to protect the world against evil. However, years after their forming, some of them became rogue because they we're treated like tools. They start from killing innocent people, then continue to form a war against humans and Pokemon around the world" Ash explained to them, "It was called 'The Great Dark War' because the fighting costs half of the world's population and resources. This happens before the date."

"Then how can they appear in the stadium? Why are we attacked?" Brock asked.

This time, Koneko answered, "It was caused by Lance. He somehow resurrected the Shadow Army with the Forest Essence. It should be obvious since we discovered that matter hours ago."

"The PLA and real G-Men agents want answers. Lance already explained everything; his plan for world domination, double-agent status, everything. Lance was sentenced to death since he was responsible for the attack. He was executed tonight" Wallace explained in irritation, "The Kanto Champion position is empty, but Goodshow insisted to continue the league without the Champion. He states that Kanto already have a champion."

Ash nodded, "That's good. Even the Kanto Champion is the mysterious one, if we can still continue the Pokemon League, I'm fine with it."

They we're silent at the moment. Nurse Joy came to them and gave them some cup of teas. After that, Wallace asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ash asked him. Wallace continued, "Creating that giant fire beast. How did you do that?"

Ash chuckled, "Actually, I don't actually 'create' him. I summoned him. Floga was once the God of Fire and Destruction. However, he was banished from this world because of his mischief behavior."

"Then what happened?" Brock asked him. Ash frowned, "I … rather not to continue that subject. Another question?"

"How can we stop the Shadow Army?" Falcon asked. They saw Ash and Koneko looked down in sadness. Falcon asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it's fine, really" Ash said with forced smile, "The destruction and revival can be stopped when the culprit died. In this case, Lance have to die. Since he was executed, the Shadow Army can sleep in peace once more."

"So, no more problem?" Wallace asked him with hopeful voice. Ash stood from his seat, "No more problem" He grabbed his journal, "I'm going to sleep tonight. Good night everyone."

"Wait" Falcon said. Ash looked to her, "Hmm?"

"That ring" Falcon pointed to the ring that was attached on his journal. Ash said, "Yes, what about it?"

"We saw you absorb that gigantic dark beast into that ring. What is that? Or more specifically, what are you?" Misty asked with suspicious voice. Ash looked to Koneko, Gaia/Human, Koneko, and then Gold. They shook their head in disapproving manner.

Ash sighed, "This just a simple ring with 'Soul Diamond' and 'Golden Aura' as its material. I called it: The Soul Ring."

"Soul Ring?" Misty muttered in curious tone. Ash continued, "Soul Ring have the function to absorb the soul and body of any dead creature that died no longer than 30 seconds. Then, the wearer can use the ability and power it possessed. The evil beast that the ring absorbed have four different ability: Stealth, Suppression, Shadow, and Invisibility. To add the bonus, the wielder also have the agility and strength this beast has."

When Ash mentioned them the ring, Brock and Wallace already stared to him with hopeful look. Ash ignored this, he continued, "Stealth ability lets the wielder sneak around without any sound or voice for certain amount of time. Suppression ability will suppress any sound around the wielder at certain amount of range and time. Shadow ability lets you turn into shadow and hide under the shadows. And the last, Invisibility lets you disappear from sight for very short amount of time."

Ash noticed the hopeful look that Brock and Wallace are giving him. Ash sighed, "Look, to wield the Soul Ring, you need a strong will to control the power. Before you think about creating Soul Ring, you should know that only ME that know how to make one. The Soul Ring can't capture the soul of its own creator."

"Oh come on, Ash. You can't be serious to hold that ring, aren't you?" Brock asked with sad tone. Ash shook his head, "Nope, this thing is too dangerous. When you failed to control the power, your body and soul will merge with the one inside this ring. You don't want to turn into black and dark furred mindless creature, aren't you?"

Brock shuttered. Ash smiled, "Well, that answer the question. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

With that, Ash left to the main hall.

* * *

**~{****03:55**** – ****3 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center – Ash's Room****]-  
(Foggy)**

* * *

Ash can't sleep.

He just told his friends about the ring, now he can't sleep. He's not excited or too energetic because waiting for Pokemon League, but he couldn't sleep because of his own thought.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum lying down on the bed inside the Pokemon Center. He's wearing a black shirt with white jeans that have one empty pistol hostler on the right. Gold can be seen sleeping peacefully on his side, while Koneko, Falcon and Gaia are sleeping on the sofa.

Ash sighed. He kissed Gold, then stood from the bed. Ash picked up his USP Pistol from his backpack and put it on his hostler. Then, he took the black bold jacket and wears it. Ash took the MCRD from the table and wears it.

Ash opened the exit door and walked out from the room. Falcon saw this, she got up and followed him from behind.

* * *

**~{****04:10**** – ****3 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Battlefield****]-  
(Foggy)**

* * *

Ash finally arrived at the main battlefield. The place is a wreck after the last stunt they've performed. He saw many destroyed obstacles, misplaced seats, and broken walls. However, he could see the torch still lit with the Flame of Moltres.

Ash walked to one of the destroyed stone, and sat on it. He stayed silent at the moment, before saying, "I know you're there, Falcon."

From the shadow, Falcon slowly walking to his place. She approached him, and asked, "How did you find me? I thought I actually hide my Aura Signature."

"You forgot to hide your Psychic Signature" Ash said with smirk. Falcon muttered, "Damn …" She sat next to Ash.

They stayed silent at the moment, then Ash said, "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah …" Falcon said. Ash chuckled, "You don't have to lie with me. I'm the one who can't sleep, not you."

"Well, what are you doing here? Why can't you sleep tonight?" Falcon asked him. Ash sighed, "Things. I'm thinking about things that happened here just now. I mean, the Shadow Army? Who could've thought that Lance had resurrected the Shadow Army to ambush the Pokemon League? That's the same like betraying your own family" Ash said with stern tone.

"Well, he must have a reason for that" Falcon said with smile, "Even so, we did it, right?"

"Yeah, all thanks to the great Ash Ketchum, who just defeated the giant evil creature of Shadow Army" Ash said with sarcastic manner. Then, his tone turned into serious one, "But still, I don't know what to do with this Soul Ring. I can just eat the soul inside it, but … I'm not sure …"

"It can be dangerous if someone bad took hold on it" Falcon concluded. Ash nodded, "Yeah, but this thing can be useful for someone, someday."

They stayed silent at the moment. Falcon looked down and find her foot interesting, while Ash is looking at the obsidian sky, through the thick fogs. Suddenly, Falcon said, "Hey, why don't you tell me about your story?"

"My story?" Ash repeated in confusion. Falcon nodded, "Yeah. I heard that you've regained your memories and reformed back to your immortal age, which is about … 900 Trillion years. I'm still quite shocked when Koneko mentioned that to Gaia and me."

"Hmm … I have quite a lot of story. People often called me Quick Learner because I can remember something forever by just looking at it once" Ash said in thought, then his face turned into smile, "But I have one interesting story that might interest you."

"Really? Tell me about it" Falcon said with interest. Ash replied, "Do you familiar with an island called 'Skyrim' Island?"

Falcon frowned, "No, I've never heard of that."

"Well, it was before the fifth Sun Reborn" Ash said. Before he could continue, Falcon said, "Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by 'Sun Reborn'? Do you mean the actual sun being reborn?"

"Well yeah, that's the way to put it. Every planet have an age, but earth actually immortal. Sun mostly will reborn once every 50 trillion years. So I've seen the actual sun being reborn many times" Ash said to her.

Koneko eyes widened in shock, "Wow … what does it looks like?"

Ash paled when Koneko asked that question, "It's … rather disturbing to think about it. The sun exploded, leaving us to go underground for search of the earth's warmness for several hundred years until the sun finished reconstructing" He explained in sad tone.

"Anyway, Skyrim and their gods exist in the fifth Sun Reborn. I was visiting the island with my brother, Murk" Ash stated. Suddenly Falcon said, "Who's Murk?"

"He's my brother. He's the master in Dark arcane arts among our family, and the most trusted brother to access secret society and organization" Ash sternly said, "Anyway, it was when Murk and I are visiting the Skyrim for some work. I was known to have the most bad-ass and crazy reputation back then …"

* * *

**~{****Flashback**** – ****SR5 55 Moon-Cycle****}~  
-[Skyrim – WhiteRun]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

Here we can see Ash Ketchum walking with Murk on his side. Both is in their 23 adult human form. Ash is wearing dark red jeans and dark red hooded jacket with long sleeves. He also wearing black shoes and red golden ring. On his waist is a 29 inch katana sword. The katana has a red handle with golden ornament. The buttcap is made of gold, and have a strange symbol that faintly glows with red blood color. The guard near the handle is colored dark red with golden coloring at the edges. The sword is sheathed inside the scabbard. The scabbard itself is colored black with dark red color at the mouth. The Scabbard tip is colored gold with strange carving that also glows with red blood color.

Murk is wearing black jeans, black hooded robes, and dark-colored shoes. On his waist is a simple iron dagger.

Around the town can be seen many people wearing medieval clothes. Some are riding Rapidash, some children playing with Pokemon, and also, there are many species of living creatures inside the down, such as Elves, Orcs, and many others.

They finally arrived at a strange building. Murk said, "Alright, here we are. The job is simple, join the Companion, do your job, then take the Werewolf vial. After that, give it to Koneko."

"Right" Ash said. They walked into the building.

* * *

**~{****Flashback**** – ****SR5 55 Moon-Cycle****}~  
-[Skyrim – WhiteRun**** – Jorrvaskr Building****]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

Walking around the building, they met another two guy that looked like a sword-man warrior. The first man have a long white hair, and the second man have a black short hair. Murk whispered, "They're the 'leader' of the Companion. The first man is named Kodlak, and the second one is Vilkas."

"Okay" Ash said. He approached the two, he saw Vilkas gasped when he spotted him. Kodlak said, "Well hello there, how can I help you?"

"I would like to join the Companion" Ash said. Kodlak hummed, "Hmm … well, you do look like to have a great spirit … and power too."

"Kodlak! You can't be serious joining him in the Companion" Vilkas said in frantic tone, "Don't you know who this guy is?"

"No? Do you?" Kodlak said with curious look. Vilkas replied, "He's former leader of Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild. I heard in several organization outside the island that he used to be the leader of their organization, most of them are dark organization. He was dubbed as The Black Flame."

Kodlak eyes widened. Minutes later, he regained his composure, "W-Well, if you are really that popular, I suppose we shall test it, shall we?"

"Sure thing" Ash said. Kodlak stood from his seat, then said, "Alright then, first, we are going to watch you spar with Vilkas here."

"WHAT?!" Vilkas shrieked in shock and horror. Kodlak said, "Oh come on, Vilkas. You're the one who told me about his reputation, isn't it an honor to fight this so-called former villain?"

"Well, but I …" Vilkas said hesitantly. He sighed, then stood from the seat, "Alright … follow me."

Vilkas begin walking to the exit with Kodlak following behind. Ash begin to follow them, not before sending Murk a short telepathy message, "_Thanks._"

* * *

**~{****Flashback**** – ****SR5 55 Moon-Cycle****}~  
-[Skyrim – WhiteRun**** – Jorrvaskr Building – Backyard****]-  
(Sunny)**

* * *

The backyard is pretty big. There can be seen hundreds of people shooting arrows on target and sparring with their partner in some location. Vilkas, Kodlak, and Ash stopped on the middle. Kodlak said, "Alright, let's proof that myth, shall we?"

Ash and Vilkas nodded. They walked away few meters to keep their distance. After that, Vilkas pulled out his sword and ready in battle stance. Ash said, "Okay …"

He pulled out his Katana sword. The sword is a single-edged sword with a sharp finisher. It have a slender, curved shape, like many other katana. However, there are strange symbol marks on the broad that are faintly glowing red blood.

The katana reflects the shining light from the sun, making it even more intimidating. Many people begin surrounding them, watching them spar. Vilkas said, "Hey, no magic!"

"It's not a magic. This sword contains thousands of souls that I've slain in my entire life. The more souls it consume, the more power and endurance the sword will have" Ash said as he approached Vilkas, "For example" He slashed Vilkas's shield to half. Everyone gasped in awe and excitement, while Vilkas gasped in shock, "H-How?!"

"Marvelous! Looks like the rumor is true, after all! You really are the Black Flame!" Kodlak said, making everyone around them gasped in shock again. Kodlak continued, "Well then, since you literally break his shield, I think you're now accepted in our organization! Welcome aboard!"

Ash sheathed his sword. He looked to Kodlak, then nodded, "Thank you."

Kodlak nodded. However, he said, "Hey, do you happen to be a weapon-smith as well? Vilkas might need some new spare shield and sword since you've break his shield."

"Uh … yes sir" Ash said unsurely, "I know how to build many sword and shields, but …"

"Excellent! The Forge is up on the mountain, you can use the materials we have" Kodlak said with slight smile, much to Ash's irritation. Then, Kodlak nodded, "I think we're done here. You should ask Vilkas to hear about his taste."

With that, Kodlak went into the building. Vilkas walked to Ash's side, then said, "Well, looks like you got my respect. If you ask me, I prefer something like this" He gave him his sword.

Ash observed his sword. It looked like a simple iron sword. Ash swing it on thin air few times, then said, "Sure, I can do that."

* * *

**~{****04:22**** – ****3 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Battlefield****]-  
(Foggy)**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Falcon said, "You actually slashed the shield into half?!"

"Yep" Ash said with smile, "That sword has been with me in my entire life. I would never replace that sword, ever."

"Then where's the sword? It's not the Shi-no-doku sword, isn't it?" Falcon asked him. Ash shook his head, "Nope, not Shi-no-doku. I'm the one who made the sword, so I called it: Thanatou, which means Death in Greek Language."

"Greek? You mean those people still exist that time?!" Falcon asked him with excitement. Ash nodded, "Yes, Greek people are still exist. No matter what time, what Sun Reborn, Greek will always exist in this world. When the Sun Reborn happened, Gods will die, mortals will vanish, and thus, the world will left empty. However, Renegades and ancient Renegade species like me and my family, will always exist in this world. The old world will die, and the new world will begin. This circulation will happen once every 50 trillion years."

"So … you're beyond the God itself!" Falcon said with extreme shock. Ash chuckled, "Well, you can say that. Most Renegade have 500 billion years old life-span, but for ancient Renegade like me, I am simply immortal."

Falcon we're close to faint, "What happened to Thanatou sword?" Falcon muttered. Ash frowned, "I hid it somewhere in this world, and only me that know how to find it and use it. You'll see …"

They stared for some seconds. Ash looked to the obsidian sky, thinking about things on his mind. Falcon is still recovering from her earlier shock. Ash said, "You know Falcon, I may not look like some wise elder, even after living for over 900 Trillion years in this world. But I've experienced more than you, I've seen many things in this world."

"If you have a story to ask, I can tell you" Ash said with smile. Falcon looked deep in thought, "Why do you like power so much?" Falcon asked him.

Ash face saddened. He looked down to his shoes, "You know Falcon … I adore power ever since I was born. I was the youngest and weakest ancient Renegade among my other siblings. I was even weaker than many other normal Renegade around the world back then. Many people bullied me, shunning me, and mocking me. They thought that the Children of Chosen Duo are supposed to be stronger than them."

They stayed silent. Falcon saw Ash clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. She felt the intimidating aura he was emitting that almost force her to run away in fear. Ash calmed down, he continued, "So I got sick with all the mocks … I start to adore power, learning how to wield sword, firearms, axes, bows, and many other weapons. Then, I heard about the legend that talks about power. They called it: The Lake of Power."

"Lake of Power?" Falcon repeated in confusion. Ash replied, "There are three lakes that balance the three elements of living being: Knowledge, Power, and Soul."

"Anyway, so I found the Lake of Power. I was on my own that time …"

* * *

**~{****Flashback**** – ****SR2 21 Moon-Cycle****}~  
-[****Cave – ****Lake of Power – Huge ****Lake****]-  
(Unknown)**

* * *

The cave clearing is huge and the ground are filled with deep ocean-like lake that have mists all around the surface. There are only one cave branch that is connected to the clearing. The cave branch are too high from the lake surface. This is where Ash is standing.

Here we can see 16-years-old-like Ash Ketchum in Renegade form, standing on the rocky floor. He's wearing black sleeveless shirt and brown shorts. He was holding a book that named '_The Legend: Lake of Power_'. His white tail is slowly swinging in excitement.

His eyes are glinted with adore and awe. Ash opened his book and matched the picture of the cave. Ash shouted, "Yes! Finally!" He threw the book away and picked up a bottle.

"Okay, just one drop. Then it can change my life" Ash muttered. He bent down to fill the bottle with the water. Suddenly, Ash slipped, "Ups!" Ash said. He fell down from the cave branch and fell into the lake. Ash can swim, but he seem to have drink some of the water and couldn't think clearly, "Help!"

Suddenly, something pulled him into the lake. The lake suddenly turn silent, only several water-drops that can be heard. Minutes later, the lake start to heave, then the heave turned into surge. The lake start to glow blue as it begin to ebb.

The lake begin receding until Ash was seen lying down on the surface. He was glowing bright blue with power, as the water in the lake begin to infiltrates his body, filling him with power. After the lake completely dry, Ash opened his eyes.

His Renegade eyes are glowing bright with power. The eyes of apex predator. Ash slowly stood from the ground. He looked to his hand, then chuckled. Then, his chuckle slowly turned into full blown evil laugher, "YES! YES! THIS POWER, THIS WORLD! EVERYTHING WILL BE **MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVERYONE WILL BOW DOWN TO ME, AND I WILL DESTROY. THE. WORLD!"**

Ash charged a black powerful sphere from his hand. Then, he shot it to the cave ceiling. The sphere gives an extremely huge explosion that even destroyed the surface ground. Ash laughed again. His laugh echoed through the entire world, and gives awareness and chill to every living creature that lives there. Ash jumped out from the cave, leaving the now-destroyed Lake of Power.

* * *

**~{****04:30**** – ****3 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Battlefield****]-  
(Foggy)**

* * *

Falcon eyes widened in shock, "W-Wha … then … but how …"

Ash smiled, "It's my past, remember? I am the youngest child among my brothers and sisters. They always bullied me and mocking me because I was weaker than them."

"Anyway, I start my 'plan' to destroy the world and have my revenge over everything. I was blinded with power that time …"

* * *

**~{****Flashback**** – ****SR2 21 Moon-Cycle****}~  
-[****Mountain – Huge Keep****]-  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

The huge keep was a mess. That's all how to describe it. Houses are burning, dead humans, Renegades, elves, orcs, and many other corpses can be seen lying around the ground. The sky is red, and the sun have black crust that start to shadow the world. The ground are filled with blood and dead bodies, weapons and wounded creature. Many black and blue flames are burning around the pool of blood and corpses.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum attacking the town. He have white and dark aura surrounding his body like a burning fire. He was firing Aura Sphere to his fellow brothers. Then, he charged forward to Koneko and grabbed her neck. He revealed his fangs and bite her neck, then drink her blood. Koneko shrieked, she struggle for release, but no avail. Koneko muscles and flesh begin to shrink. After Koneko already motionless, he released his fangs and threw her aside.

"Brother Ash, please, stop doing this!" Murk shouted to him. Ash evilly chuckled, **"STOP? WHY SHOULD I STOP? YOU MOCKED ME, YOU SHUN ME, AND YOU MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE. THIS JUST SIMPLY MY ATTEMPT FOR REVENGE."**

Suddenly, Ash appeared in front of him. He grabbed his neck, and said, **"THIS SUN REBORN WILL BE YOU'RE LAST. I WILL REMOVE YOU FROM THE EXISTENCE AND HISTORY, AND I FINALLY WILL GET MY REVENGE!"**

Before he could bite his neck, something hit him. Ash released Murk from his grasp and glared to the one who hit him. His glare died down when he saw … his parents.

Both of his parents are wearing black hooded robes. His father is wearing white robes while his mother is wearing black hooded robes. His father is holding two white Aura Swords, while his mother is holding a black Aura Bow. His mother said, "Ash, stop this in instant!"

Ash stayed silent. His face turned into emotionless. They stayed silent at the moment, as fire begin surrounding the keep. His father said, "Ash … what is your problem? Why are you doing this?!"

"**They never respect me … they think I am weak … now … I will rule over them … I will have my revenge"** Ash stated coldly. His tone echoed through the Keep. His father and mother backed off, fearing the power he was holding.

"That's not true! You are our beloved son!" His father said. Suddenly, Ash appeared in front of him, then said, **"Wrong"** He punched his father till he flew across the wall. His mother we're shocked with this, "Nathan!" She shouted.

Ash grabbed his mother's neck, then raised her. His mother dropped the bow while struggling to breathe, while saying, "A-Ash … remember … don't do this … please …" Ash saw her eyes. He saw the sadness and regretful look on her eyes.

Ash eyes widened, he remembered her. He remembered the happiness he have when he was with his parents. He remember the years when he was together with his parents, the happiness, the joy, the fun he have, he also remembered the past where he was playing with his brothers.

Ash released her. His mother fell down to the ground as she start breathing furiously. She looked to her son, and saw his aura start to dissipate.

Ash looked around, his eyes widened, "I … did this …" He looked to his 'dead' brothers and sisters, "I … killed them?"

"But I … just want anyone … to respect me …" Ash muttered in shock. His mother slowly stood from the ground. Ash saw this, he looked to her and said, "I … I …" He begin to tear up, then hugged her.

"I just want to have friends! Am I doing it wrong to have friends?!" Ash said between crying and sobs, "Why?! WHY! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

His mother hugged him back, and begin caressing his raven hair, "Ssh … people may say bad things to you … but you have to stay strong … whatever you do, you are always my son, and I am proud of that."

Ash sobbed and stopped crying. He looked to his mother, "You do?"

His mother nodded, "Yes" Then, they saw several elves approached them. They're wearing green army elves clothing, and many weaponry. One of them shouted, "He's the monster!"

"Enough!" His mother roared. The elves backed off, "But he's the monster! He's the one who caused this mess! He's responsible for this!"

"He maybe a monster, but he's MY little monster!" His mother said sternly. Ash released the hug, then said, "I'm sorry … for this …"

"It's not your fault, Ash. You're being blinded with your own power …" His mother speech trailed off, when Ash body starts to glow green. The light begin to shine everything through the entire keep.

After the light died down, everything seems back to normal. The building returned to normal state, the 'corpses' begin to turn into living, and begin to embrace with the others. Ash eyes fell and begin to collapse, "Oh …" His mother caught him before he touched the ground, "Ash!" she shouted.

Ash smiled, "I've repaid everything I've done …" With that, he slowly drifted into unconscious state.

* * *

**~{****04:55**** – ****3 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Battlefield****]-  
(Foggy)**

* * *

"… then, my mother took me to our house, and put me on my own bed. I was asleep for two week that time" Ash finished the story. Falcon we're close to faint, again.

"So … you're THAT strong …" Falcon muttered. Ash chuckled, "It was nothing. I didn't even tap my full potential yet. Compared to my parents, I actually 500 times stronger than them, and what I just did in the story is only like a flick of a finger for me."

"Anyway, when I regained my consciousness, my parents asked me where and when I became so that powerful. I told him that I accidently drowned into the Lake of Power. I didn't tell them my intention, but people start to fear me because of my power. Even Gods are afraid of me! Not even Chaos, that so-called Creator of the Universe, can have comfort when I'm close to him" Ash said with chuckle, "People start calling me Ash The Beast, while some called me The Monster. I like that nickname, since it reflects my personality of distrust and power."

"However, things start to change when I was forced to hunt together with Koneko and Murk, all thanks to my parents for arranging it …"

* * *

**~{****Flashback**** – ****SR2 55 Moon-Cycle****}~  
-[****Dense Forest****]-  
(Evening)**

* * *

Here we can see 16 years old Ash Ketchum, walking with Koneko and Murk following behind. Ash is wearing black tight jeans and black shirt with long sleeves. He have a Thanatou Sword on his waist, and some light armor attached on his chest and shoulder. Koneko is wearing white jeans and robes, with a bow on her back. Murk have the same clothes that Ash have.

Koneko and Murk are walking several meters from Ash, while Ash is leading the way. Suddenly, Ash stopped, he turned around and stared to them, "Come on guys, you two can't be possibly like this anymore. It's been several moon-cycle since that event, and you guys still doing this to me!"

Koneko and Murk stayed silent. They resist to stare into his eyes. Suddenly, Ash appeared in front of them. He grabbed them and pinned both of them to the nearby tree. Koneko and Murk quickly struggled in panic, "Ash! Please!"

"You two are going to listen to me!" Ash shouted, making them silent, "You two are my brothers, brothers and sisters are supposed to help each other! Everyone in the whole world have heard about me and still stayed away from me! You two can't possibly do this to me!"

"We're sorry Ash! Just please, let us go!" Murk pleaded. Ash abruptly released them, "If you two can't behave, I better hunt the Dragon myself. I can't stand it! It's been many moon-cycles and everyone still avoiding me. I can't even explain or speak anything to them! You two used to play with me, but now?"

Ash huffed, "You are pathetic. You choose to reside with your own fear of me" With that, he start walking away, "Good bye!"

"Wait! Ash!" Koneko said as they begin running to follow him. However, they already lost him, "Dammit!" Koneko said despondently.

"I can't believe he actually ditched us here!" Murk said with sadness. Koneko stayed silent, she looked down and said, "Yeah … it's our fault anyway."

"Why are you saying that?! He's a monster, he doesn't need to us to have comfort, right? Right?" Murk said with frantic tone. Koneko glared, "No. In fact, Ash only want to have a friend and someone to care for him. Aside our parents, everyone in this world used to mock and insult him because he was weaker than us. Now look at him! He's the Beast! He can destroy this world with a single flick and re-created it in a blink!"

"Now what do you think about him? Huh?! He's the Beast, he's more powerful than anything in this universe, and he's the only one who knows the way out here" Koneko finished her rambling, "It was our fault from the very beginning. If they didn't insult or shun him from the very beginning, he wouldn't explore the world only to seek power!"

Murk looked down in shame. Koneko sighed, "Look, now we have to find him. He's the ONLY one who knows how to escape this dense forest. We can't fly using Aura Wing since the vines are going to wrap us up, not to mention the giant spider that had set traps for flying creatures to eat" She said as she begin walking down to the forest. Murk quickly followed her behind, "Wait for me!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud smash. They looked to the source, "Come, I think something happened there" Koneko said. With that, they begin running to the source.

* * *

**~{****Flashback**** – ****SR2 55 Moon-Cycle****}~  
-[****Dense Forest – Huge Clearing****]-  
(Evening)**

* * *

Reaching the source, they gasped when they saw what happened.

A dragon is lying down on the grassy area. It looked tired and defenseless. But what's more shocking is that Ash is there, biting its neck with his fangs. Koneko said, "A-Ash?"

Ash blinked. The dragon suddenly begin to ripple as Ash released his fangs. He licked his lips, before looking at them. He said, "What? You want to tell me how freakish I am drinking a Dragon's blood?"

Before Konkeo could say, Ash continued, "Wait. Let me guess … you want me to lead you to get out from the forest?"

He stayed silent at the moment, "Your eyes already answered my question."

Suddenly, a giant ancient dragon landed behind Koneko and Murk. It roared and charged a fire-ball, "Watch out!" Ash shouted as he ran to them. The giant Ancient Dragon fired the fire-ball, right after Ash draw his sword and prepared for the attack.

Ash literally deflected the giant fire-ball back to the Dragon. It hit the dragon, but didn't do much damage. The dragon roared in pain, as Ash jumped on top of its head and bite its neck. The giant ancient Dragon roared and begin trashing around, demanding for release. However, Ash just keep sucking its blood, until there's nothing left.

After that was finished, he released his fangs and jumped down to the ground. The dragon already motionless with its eye looking up. He looked to his flabbergasted family, "I think our job is done here. Let's go home now" He begin walking into the dense forest. Koneko and Murk looked to each other, before running to follow his lead.

* * *

**~{****05:10**** – ****3 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Battlefield****]-  
(Foggy)**

* * *

"… And after that event, Koneko and Murk became friendly towards me. We play together, making mischief together, getting scold together, even fight together" Ash finished the story, "After the next Sun Reborn, people had stopped avoiding me. I got my name cleared, no rumors, no bad jokes, and no more nicknames. I'm quite distressed through, I like that nickname. Ash the Beast."

"Don't you think?" Ash said while still looking at the sky. Seconds later, he still didn't hear the answer, "Hello? Falcon?" Ash looked to Falcon.

It seems Falcon already fainted in shock. Ash sighed, "Man … looks like she can't take all this information."

He stood from the stone and grabbed her. He looked to her neck for some moment, before saying, "Well, she won't be mad with me, will she?"

Ash we're about to bite her neck, when Falcon start to gain her consciousness, "Oh …" Ash quickly retreated and put her on the stone, "Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked her.

Falcon looked around. She looked to Ash, then said, "I'm fine, what happened?"

"You blacked out when I was telling my story" Ash said with deadpan, "I can't believe anyone could've faint because of it."

Falcon stayed silent at the moment. She looked to him, then said, "Well … I'm still processing what you just said. You're the strongest man that I've ever known in this world, Ash. Human or not."

"Well thank you" Ash said with smile. Then, Falcon continued, "It was my dream to become the immortal's servant. Now, here you are. Ash Ketchum the Beast. I swear with my life, I will forever obey and serve you, only for you."

Ash chuckled, "Please, not with the formality. You don't need to do that, actually."

Falcon came closer to his ear. She whispered, "As the repay, I want you to take my blood twice a day. My body will regenerate huge amount of aura when my blood was taken from my body, I want both of us to get stronger each day passed."

After that, Falcon backed off and giggled. She said, "I think I should head back to the Pokemon Center. Tha-tha!" With that, Falcon left the place, leaving the shocked Ash on the spot.

* * *

**(1) Fire Beast  
(2) Return  
SR means Sun-Reborn.  
1 Sun-Reborn is 50 Trillion Years.  
One Moon-cycle means one month.**

* * *

**Ohohohoho! What will happen next?! Don't worry, those Shadow Army won't appear ever again. Not until the Orange League Arc get started ... Hahaha! But for now, thank you for reading. Have fun, and happy reading ... Muahahahahahahaa ... AHAHAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHA!  
**


	19. Chapter 17: For Love of Daughter

**ATTENTION FOR EVERYONE!**

**Mew: Not so loud, are you trying to make me deaf?**

**Author: Tee-hee, sorry. Anyway, welcome to another chapter for 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire'!**

**Mew: Yay and all that fiasco.**

**Lucario: You're being annoying, Mew.**

**Mew: ...**

**Author: Anyway, I am sorry for not updating this story. I have some trouble with my life.**

**Latios: Argh, not again ...**

**Mew: Exams, Homeworks, School, and all that stuff ...**

**Author: Yep ... Also, for another note, it seems that this chapter didn't go as planned.**

**Mew: Yeah, we're trying to make the whole match into one chapter, but it seems the God have another plan for us.**

**Author: You see ... I need some OC Character in this story. Well ... I need 20 or more OC for this story, and as you can see, things didn't go well when I said about over 1000 competitors in Kanto Pokemon League.**

**Mew: Yep, your own mistake.**

**Author: Hey! It was our mistake, not mine!**

**Mew: It's the same!**

**Mew: Why you-**

**Latios: Whoa, whoa, whoa, you two, calm down.**

**Mew&amp;Author: SHUT UP!**

**Latios: *Sigh***

**Mew: It was you that made me casting in that Arceus-damned story!**

**Author: It was you who stole my cake!**

**Mew: You're the one who stole my omelet this morning! I saw your sneaky hands luring on my plate last morning! **

**Author: Me?! Do you have any proof for that one?!**

**Mew: Yeah!**

**Latios: *Sigh* Anyway, since those two are arguing, I think we should start answering some Reviews First.**

**Lucario: Yeah ... I think I lost my interest with reviews.**

**Latios: Don't worry mate. I think I'm going to answer some questions first ... Firstly, we are sorry for our mistakes in this story, for ever causing this story to deviate to nowhere about this 'Renegade' thing. Secondly, we do NOT consider ANY negative reviews as a FLAME, unless it was posted without any reason placed there.**

**Lucario: Umm ... that's the way to put it. For another note, if you want to place your OC here, please put his/her appearance description as detailed as possible. Then the Pokemon he/she have -6 Pokemon- then also add their stat, move-list and EV. Please take note that most OC will be chosen, since Ash and his friends will fight them until their last breath ... well, not really ...**

**Latios: For some little notes, please notice that most/all OCs will appear in this story attending the Kanto League, while few may stay in the plot of this story. Also! Put his/her list of achievements, power, where he/she came from, when they born, their most interesting past history, and such.**

**Lucario: ALSO! Before you do, please remember that I did NOT accept any OC request in the review. Please PM me if you want.**

**Latios: And that's all for today. This is uh ... Aurorabeam Team, signing off.**

**Lucario: WAIT! I almost forgot! The OC is allowed to have Legendary Pokemon. You are allowed to PM me an OverPowered (OP) OC.**

**Latios: So, to put it simple, there's no rule in placing the OCs.**

**Lucario: That's right! So, I think that's all for today. This is Aurorabeam, signing off.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: For Love of Daughter**

* * *

**~{****10:10**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Battlefield****]-  
(Morning)**

* * *

The day for the Pokemon League have come. This would be the most interesting month Ash will ever have.

In the past few days, attending trainers around the island was informed about the incoming battle rules. Ash needs to tag-battle with his chosen partner, for at least, 10 times before he reach the Top 512 position with his partner.

When the first time the announcement was made, Ash's friends are all but bombarding him with suggestion among all trainers around the island, with an exception of Koneko. He was reluctant on picking trusted and worthy trainer to become his tag-partner in this Elimination Stage. All he have to do is just to pick a trusted tag-partner. How hard that can be?

It was horrible, both tedious and self-confusing for him since he have a good reputation among Pokemon Trainers and Coordinators around Japan. With those reputation, people are trying to tag-battle with him. He decided to test them by tag-battle together with some of his Pokemon to see if they can synchronize with his battle technique. In the end, he only found one worthy to tag-battle with him: Ritchie.

When Ash heard Richie is a weak trainer was an understatement. He heard lots of people begin to wonder why he pick Ritchie as his Tag-partner. Apparently, Ash admitted to his friends that Ritchie has a potential, while many others want to become his tag-partner only to seek victory. What's more shocking to them is that Ritchie was never looking forward to become his partner, but luckily, he was more than willing to, if picked.

Ritchie is a fine 15 young teenager with blue eye-color and auburn hair style. He was wearing green shirt, along with green jeans and red shoes. He also wearing blue cap with yellow at the front. Another thing that Ash noticed is his Pokemon. He have his Pokemon named. His starter, Pikachu who he called Sparky, resembles much to the Pikachu that had betrayed him months ago. Then, it continued to a Charizard named Zippo. Ritchie told him that he found Zippo in a village, as a Charmander, looking helpless and starving. So he brought Zippo to the Pokemon Center, then begin to feed him, healed him, then in the end, it became his Pokemon. Ash, for once, was smiling compassionately when he heard that story.

Then, the third Pokemon he have is a Tyranitar named Cruise. Truth to be told, Ash was surprised when he saw that walking iron wall. His Tyranitar looked strong, but he knew that it could easily defeated by taking advantage over its slow speed and low evasion. He thought Ritchie could train his Tyranitar in endurance and evasion, then teach his Tyranitar to use long-range attack. It could become a powerfully durable tiger tank, rather than walking iron wall in a week. When Ash asked him where he got it, he simply said that it was traded off by some certain trainer in Johto, back when it was a Larvitar. Ash seems to accept this fact.

His fourth Pokemon is the simple one. A Fearow he named Squeaky. That overgrown bird is actually quite fast in speed, and Ash admit that fact. However, this bird seems to lack on accuracy, defense and health. It can fly in long amount of time, but it sure quickly exhaust the bird's stamina when it comes both attacking and flying. He asked Richie how he train his Fearow, which he simply explained that he captured that Fearow in whole, and training it by making it spar with Tyranitar. Ash almost face-palmed at that statement. Tyranitar have the worst evasion, and Fearow won't grow in stamina if Tyranitar could not put much fight in their spar.

The fifth Pokemon of his is a Golduck named Duck. Ash was fairly impressed that his Duck was trained well, especially in its Special Attacks. Ricthie currently focusing in its special-moves rather than physical, since Duck have a fairly good amount of speed and reflexes. But what Duck lack is with its defense, which it haven't trained yet. Somehow, this Golduck seems to remind him of a roasted Psyduck menu back in his mother's restaurant.

The last Pokemon is the surprising one. It was a Dugtrio named Dig. This digging mole is even more professional and powerful than the other. Dig have a good speed in battle, but often relies in hit-and-run technique when it comes with this Pokemon. Also, Ash discovered that this Dugtrio have more strength when it comes with physical attack.

Speaking of Dugtrio. It appears that Ash's Diglett have finally learned English, and wants to head back to his village. Apparently, the elder of his village has died, and he was wanted to become the next leader of the village. Ash hesitantly released him, he knew it was the best for him, but he also hesitant when it comes to release a Pokemon. After he released Diglett to the wild, he quickly send Diglett to the village. Then, he left back to the Indigo Plateau, after left a single good-bye note to his mole-hole.

It's not just finished there. The last thing that happens is the public. When it was referenced that Ash Ketchum had saved the Indigo Plateau from the so-called mysterious attacker, Ash quickly hide himself from the media's sight. He only left a tape to the media according to the attack, and explained what they are. He told the media that these so-called attackers are 'Shadow Army' that supposed to died millenniums ago, according to the history. He also told him that Lance is the one who resurrected them. However, since he was executed, he also explained that these 'Shadow Army' have sleep in peace, since Lance was executed. Then, he explained that: 'If one who bring them back to life, have died in vain. The army shall vanish from mortal world, and left to the oblivion above'.

And how did the public react with this? They thought his last statement as a Prophecy. The Ministry of Japan History we're intrigued about this matter. Professor Caroline, the leader of 'Legend and History Investigator' or LHI for short, have taken interest in this matter. She, along with her daughter, which apparently the current Champion in Sinnoh, came to Kanto, wished to see him and hearing the prophecy.

When they found him, Ash was busy training his Pokemon with Richie. He quickly tried to dismiss them, but no avail. Falcon recognized the Sinnoh Champion as Cynthia, but strangely she doesn't recognize her. It leads her to think that Lance had somehow hypnotized Cynthia to obey him, but that's just another story for later on.

In the end, Ash challenged by Cynthia in Battle. If he win, he wants them to leave, if she win, he have to tell her everything related to the attack. Cynthia offered the challenge cockily, obviously and totally underestimated him. Ash accepts the challenge. Wallace had warned her that Ash is someone she shouldn't be underestimated for, but it seems his attempt was nothing but a failure. His match with Cynthia will occur in the main stadium today. Full six-on-six, no time limit. She was going to bet her Championship Title as Sinnoh Champion and Pokemon Master in this battle, what she doesn't know that her arrogance and pride will price her greatly.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum, standing bravely on the battlefield where he was facing Cynthia. The stadium are excited, as they're watching the so-called Sacred Fire fighting against a Sinnoh Pokemon Master. People thought that Cynthia could defeat him so easily, oh if they only know …

"This match is between Trainer Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town versus Sinnoh Pokemon Master Cynthia from Celestic Town. Both trainers may battle six-on-six single battle. Trainers, release your Pokemon!" The referee shouted.

Ash released his first Pokemon, "Lucario! You're up!"

Cynthia released her first Pokemon, "Spiritomb, I chose you!"

"Begin!" The referee shouted. Cynthia shot an arrogant look, "You can have the first move."

"You'll regret that. Lucario, use Extreme Speed!" Ash shouted. Lucario smirked as he disappeared from the sight. Cynthia laughed, "You think your Extreme Speed attack could harm Spiritomb?"

"Who said that he's going to use Extreme Speed for offensive?" Ash said with smirk. Then, he shouted, "Now use full power Elemental Force plus Extreme Speed and Close Combat!"

Right when Ash shouted that, Lucario suddenly appeared behind it. He have his left paw glowing blue, and his right paw glowing yellow. His feet is glowing red with fire. Then, before anyone could react, Lucario ruthlessly punched, kicked, slashed and throw the helpless Spiritomb into unconscious state. After he finished attacking it, he jumped back to his position. Lucario down to his knee and start breathing soundly.

Truth to be told, everyone was shocked when they saw this, Cynthia included. Cynthia have fought many people using custom moves and Pokemon with high speed, but the ruthless version of this combination is a whole new level. She snapped from her shock when the referee shouted, "Spiritomb is unable to battle! Lucario win! Cyntha, release your next Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled her Spiritomb. She said, "I admit it. I have underestimated you badly, however, it won't happen again."

"I don't expect you to hold back against me. But I assure you that I am holding back the true power of my Pokemon while battling you here" Ash said mildly, shocking Cynthia.

If Cynthia could've just listen to that Hoenn Champion, she wouldn't be crushed like this. She start sweating in concern and worry as she released her next Pokemon, "Roserade, you're up!"

"Lucario, you're still up for this one?" Ash asked in concern. Lucario smirked, "It's been a long time since I used that overpowered combination. I'll pass your pity to get this one through."

Ash smirked, "Smart choice" he looked to the referee, then nodded. The referee shouted, "Begin!"

"Roserade, use Shadow Ball!" Cynthia ordered. Roserade charged several Shadow Ball, then fired it to Lucario. Ash ordered, "Lucario, use Bone Ruch, cut 'em down!" Lucario suddenly stood from the ground and formed a Bone Rush on his paws. Then, he begin cutting the incoming Shadow Ball with Bone Rush like an advancing monk.

Cynthia ordered again, "Roserade, use Magical Leaf!" Roserade begin emitting rainbow-like leaves from its body. Then, the rainbow leaves suddenly shot to Lucario. Ash ordered, "Lucario, counter it with Dark Pulse!" Lucario fired the powerful purple rings of darkness to the incoming leaves. It clashed together, as the leaves pushed backwards and leaving the Dark Pulse to advance toward Roserade.

Cynthia shouted, "Roserade, dodge it!" Roserade barely dodged the attack, as it hit it with somewhat extreme force. Roserade shrieked in pain as Cynthia shouted, "Roserade!"

Ash smirked, "Still underestimating me, Cynthia? I'd be glad to easily strip your so-called Pokemon Master title from you and wears it on my badge."

Cynthia gritted her teeth, "Roserade, use Poison Jab!" Roserade left paws begin to glow purple, as it charged to Lucario. Ash smirked again, right before Roserade could punch him, he shouted, "Bone Rush!"

Just like that, Lucario formed a one-paw Bone Rush and knock the Poison Jab away, "Psychic!" Ash shouted. Lucario's eyes begin to glow pink as Roserade begin to levitate and glowing with the same color. Ash continued, "Extreme Speed and Close Combat plus Fire Punch and Ice Punch!" Lucario left paws begin to glow blue as his right paws begin to glow red. Then, he rapidly punching Roserade ruthlessly.

Cynthia only can watch in horror as leaves in Roserade's body begin to ripple. Ash noticed this, he shouted, "Enough. Throw it away to its trainer" Lucario stopped. He grabbed Roserade and threw it to Cynthia's feet. Everyone we're shocked with this; no one have ever defeated any of Cynthia's Pokemon before –let alone badly injuring it– now they knew, Ash is something a lot in whole new level.

The referee snapped from his shock, "Roserade is unable to battle, Lucario wins! Cynthia, release your next Pokemon."

Cynthia recalled her badly injured and unconscious Roserade. She said, "How could you?! How can you defeat me like this without even trying?!"

"You're the one who insisted to battle me, you're the one who wants to challenge me, you're the one who TRIED to pursue me, and you're the one who wants information from me" Ash stated in irritation, "You're the one to blame, not me. If you didn't insult my father, only to attempt to obtain information from me, I wouldn't doing this to you."

Cynthia scowled, "I'd like to see you try, you arrogant child! Gastrodon, you're up!" She released her pink Gastrodon.

"Begin!" The referee shouted. Cynthia pointed, and shouted, "Gastrodon, use Hyper Beam!" Gastrodon shot the powerful and colorful beam to Lucario. Ash smirked again, "Form an Aura Sword and Shield, then knock it back" Lucario materialized an Aura Sword on his right paw, and an Aura Shield on his right arm. He ducked and put the shield to his front, as the Hyper Beam hit the Aura Barrier. It literally bounced off from his shield to the sky. Everyone gasped in shock, Cynthia muttered, "An Aura User … how … is that possible?"

"You're wondering that I'm an Ability User, just because I'm an Aura User?" Ash spoke with cat-in-canary face, "I'll leave the mysteries on your desk, so you can find the rest of pieces of the puzzle. That is, if you can defeat me."

"Lucario, charge!" Ash pointed. Lucario nodded and charged forward, while his shield still on his front. Cynthia shouted, "Gastrodon, use Ice Beam! Don't let it go near you!" Gastrodon did as she told. However, the Ice Beam simply bounced off from the shield, to the sky. Gastrodon managed to dodge the charging Lucario as he attempt to slash Gastrodon with his sword. Ash smirked, "Nice, but you have to try harder than that. Lucario, Extreme Speed."

Lucario suddenly vanished from the sight, since he was running that human eyes can't follow. Cynthia shouted, "Gastrodon, brace yourself! Sense where he-" However, her statement was cut off when Lucario suddenly appeared behind it and knocked it off balance with his shield. They we're caught off-guard. Lucario continued to slash Gastrodon many times over until it was pinned against the wall. Everyone, once again, shocked when he saw this action. The referee snapped from his shock again as he shouted, "Gastrodon is unable to battle, Lucario-" However, his statement was cut short when two pair of shadowed eyes appeared from Gastrodon. Then, it flew to Lucario, making him shriek in agony and fainted in sight.

The referee shouted, "Both Pokemon is unable to battle! Trainers, release your Pokemon."

Ash wasn't quite pleased when he saw this situation, "Destiny Bond huh? How dirty the game you are playing here, Cynthia."

Cynthia just smirked, "To win the battle, first you have to trick your enemy."

"But to trick your enemy, you have to know the weakness of your enemy" Ash said with the same smirk. He recalled Lucario back into the Poke-Ball, then pointed, "Falcon, you're up!" Falcon jumped down to the battlefield.

Cynthia released her next Pokemon, "Lucario, I chose you!" When Lucario was released, it quickly drooling over her. Falcon shot a dangerous glare to Lucario, making it feels extremely intimidated.

"Begin!" The referee shouted. Cynthia shouted, "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" No respond. She looked to her Lucario, "Lucario?" She saw that Lucario have its paws bind fasted with vines from the ground. Ash noticed this, he said, "Umm … Falcon?"

"That guy …" Falcon gritted her teeth, "Trying to flirt on me … He WILL PAY!" Falcon shouted angrily as she formed an Aura Sword that is burning with red flames. She implant the sword on the ground, as fire pentacle begin forming underneath her. Then, she said, "Form: Fire Beast!"

The Pentacle symbol is blazing with flame. The flame begin swirling and surrounded Falcon with heat and power. After the flame faded, Falcon can be seen wearing red armor that cover her arms and chest. Her spikes are blazing with fire, along with her ear-tip. Also, now Falcon is holding two Fire Sword on her paws.

The fiery flames start surrounding her with power. People around the stadium could feel the heat, as Cynthia's Lucario is gawking in awe and fear. Falcon slowly start advancing to it, "I will definitely, make you suffer" She said with powerful and cold tone.

Cynthia snapped from her fear. She shouted, "Lucario! Release yourself! Use Metal Claw!" Lucario paws begin to glow silver as it tried to slash the vines with Metal Claw. However, it was useless, as the vines won't break. To make it worse, the more it tried to release itself, the more the vines begin to wrap it up.

When Falcon arrived in front of it. Lucario already trembling in fear. Cynthia shouted, "Use Shadow Ball!" Lucario formed a Shadow Ball on his mouth, then shot it to Falcon. Instead of hitting her, it dissipated to thin air as Falcon laughed. Everyone we're shocked with this, Falcon said, "You never learn, don't you? I am the most powerful Lucario that known in existence, I was once known as the Guardian of the Forest. However, all thanks to Ash, he gives me the life I really deserve. But I never expect myself to change" She dissipated her right fire sword, then grabbed its neck, "I still hate pervert. YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" She slammed it to the ground and begin slashing and punching it thousand times repeatedly. She said 'Pervert!' for every punch she did.

Cynthia can only watched helplessly as Falcon grabbed the now-beaten Lucario by its neck, released the vines, and threw it to the nearby wall. They heard Lucario's bones cracked, as the audience made winced sound when they heard that. She shouted, "Stop! Please, enough!"

"Falcon, enough. Spare it in one-piece, will you?" Ash sternly stated. Falcon seem considering his order, then said, "Very well" She walked back to her position as the fiery fire around her start to calm down.

The referee snapped from his shock, "The opponent Lucario is unable to battle, Ash's Lucario wins! Cynthia, release your next Pokemon."

Cynthia can only recall her Pokemon. She paused for long minute, before saying, "How … did you … do that?"

"It wasn't my intention to defeat you. I simply want you to stay away from me" Ash sternly stated, "But you refused my request. So I pick the rough path, by utterly defeating and humiliating you, until you and your grandmother stop pestering me."

Before Cynthia could reply, Ash said, "Now, we are here to battle, not to debate. Release your next Pokemon, and let's end this farce."

Cynthia gritted her teeth. She was never been humiliated or even utterly defeated like this. She released her next Pokemon, "Milotic, go!" Her Milotic landed gracefully on the battlefield.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

Cynthia did not wait, "Milotic, use Attract!" Milotic winked its eyes to Falcon, as it begin sending pink hearts to Falcon. However, instead of hitting her, the pink hearts turned dark and evaporated into nothingness. Cynthia said, "How?!"

"Ever heard a phrase 'Love is unbreakable'? Well, you just saw the example that only true love can attract Falcon. The move Attract won't work on her, since Milotic never actually like her" Ash sternly said to them, "This have defied the knowledge what scientists have discovered. But … oh well, Falcon, use Fire Storm."

Falcon eyes begin to glow red as the clouds begin to cover the blue sky. Then, an extremely hot fire came down from the sky, as it was sent from the God itself. The fiery fire came down and begin surrounding Falcon with it. Falcon chuckled, then her chuckle turned into full blown laugher, **"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DO YOU FEEL THE HEAT?! I HEARD YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU THINK FIRE-TYPE WILL NEVER HAVE THE ADVANTAGE OVER YOU!"**

They slightly shivered when they heard her booming voice. Cynthia already down to her knee, "H- How …" She stammered. Falcon shot the extremely huge and powerful fire ocean-like wave. The fire wave slammed itself through the frozen Milotic.

Ash noticed that the damage was too absolute. He shouted, "Falcon! Enough! You're going to kill it!" Falcon obeyed him. She left the unconscious and badly wounded Milotic, as she stop emitting the fire. The fire billow had finally finished crashing, revealing Milotic, lying on the ground with burn scars and bleeding marks all over its body. Ash could tell that Milotic needs an immediate medical attention. If she didn't stop the attack, it could've died in the spot. Ash said, "I think you overdid it, Falcon."

"**I always love showing off my power a bit. This so-called Pokemon Master Milotic had taunted me with his arrogance"** Falcon sneered. The flame that surrounding her begin to fade as the clouds begin to dissipate. Ash enjoyed the view of shocked look of the audience, including Cynthia and Charlie. The referee snapped from his shock, he brushed his sweat, then said, "Milotic is unable to battle. Lucario wins! Cynthia, release your next Pokemon!"

Cynthia recalled her Pokemon as she stood from the ground. Cynthia we're about to forfeit, when she heard Ash shouted, "Is that how true Pokemon Master Battle? Forfeiting their match only because they know they're fighting a losing battle?"

Cynthia stayed silent. Ash continued, "Is this what Pokemon Masters like? I was hoping a lot more fighting to test my strength against Pokemon Master. Years ago, before I even become a Pokemon Trainer, when I was still young, I always hoped that I could fight a Pokemon Master to test my strength. I've given up that dream ever since my father died in some incident."

Some people among the audience begin to murmur and whispering. Ash continued, "Now I have gained my dream: To fight Pokemon Master. But now, I am disappointed that you're just a fraud. You're not a Pokemon Master. You're just a simple Champion, filled with arrogance and high dignity only to serve your own lust and desire."

"That's not true!" Cynthia shouted back. Ash smiled, "Then, prove it."

Cynthia growled, "If you want a fight, I'm going to give the one you'll never forget! Garchomp, go!"

"Begin!" The referee said. Cynthia started off, "Garchomp, use Extreme Speed, then Dual Chop!" Garchomp suddenly disappeared from the sight. Ash quickly ordered, "Falcon, changing plan. Use Ice Beast."

Falcon nodded. Her body begin to glow blue as the fire completely vanished from her body. Then, the armor disappeared, completely returning her in normal state. After that, she formed an Ice Aura Sword on her paws. Then suddenly, Garchomp appeared behind her, "Behind you!" Ash shouted.

Falcon quickly dodged the first chop, then knocked the second one with her sword. She implant the sword on the ground, as light blue pentacle begin to form beneath her. She said, "Form: Ice Beast!" Suddenly, the atmosphere around her begin to descend. Garchomp jumped back to avoid the cold temperature from her.

The light blue pentacle suddenly raised from her foot to her head, passing her body like a scanner. Upon passing, Falcon appeared to be wearing blue icy thick armor, along with light blue gauntlet and icy blue trousers. She also have a pair of light blue angelic crystal-like wings on her back, and beautiful icy mistress crown. Upon finishing, she released the extremely cold temperature that deflects any heat that surrounding her. The ground beneath her begin to freeze with ice. All in all, she looked like Goddess of Ice.

Cynthia and Garchomp shuttered in cold and fear. She knew well that Garchomp have four times disadvantage in this situation. That's a big no-no to fight against this opponent. However, she would not give up, for her title's sake, "Garchomp, show them we are not afraid. Use Flamethrower!" Garchomp shot the powerful fire-attack to Falcon.

Ash quickly ordered, "Blizzard and Hydro Pump" Falcon pointed two of her swords to it. Then, an extremely cold beam of ice suddenly sprouted out from her left sword, and the powerful water attack came out from the right. Both attacks clashed with the fire, then it exploded, notifies them that it was a tie.

"A tie huh? Impressive …" Ash mused, "Let's see what you made of. Falcon, Extreme Speed around the field. Let's start the Christmas party!" Falcon smirked. She suddenly disappeared as ices begin appeared all over the battlefield. Everyone begin to trembling in cold and discomfort.

"There's no way I'm going to let you do that! Garchomp, use Flamethower!" Cynthia ordered again. Garchomp begin shooting the Flamethrower to the ices. However, no avail, since the ices won't melt. Cynthia and Garchomp shrieked in shock, "What?!" She shouted. She glared to Ash, whose laughing in agony.

"My, my, Cynthia. You never learn whatever I have in my sleeves. Falcon's ice ability are the special one. No matter what you do, these ices won't melt unless she desired it" Ash explained it to her, "Now, prepare yourself. Falcon, use Slash!"

Falcon suddenly appeared in front of Garchomp, in midair. She slashed Garchomp with the Ice Aura Sword, twice. Cynthia quickly ordered, "Flamethrower!" Garchomp shot the Flamethrower. However, Falcon suddenly disappeared and appeared again behind it, still in midair. She continued to slash Garchomp twice with her Ice Aura Sword, again.

Falcon jumped back to her regular position. Ash and Falcon we're quite surprised that Garchomp is still standing after such attack she just performed, "I'm impressed that your Garchomp can withstand that attack. Maybe you're not that bad, after all."

Cynthia smirked, "Yeah. Garchomp, use Dragon Rage!" Garchomp's body begin to glow red and dark blue, confirming it had raised its attack stat. Cynthia continued, "Now use Giga Impact!" Garchomp's body begin to glow rainbow as it charged toward Falcon.

Falcon watched in boredom as Garchomp begin charging to her. Garchomp suddenly felt that it hit something, then it realized that it was caged inside an icy cage. Cynthia gasped in shock, "What the?!"

"Nice move Falcon" Ash said with smirk. Falcon nodded. Ash continued, "Now, let's finish this. Falcon, use Ice Shard. Don't stop until I said so" Falcon obeyed. She flew up to the sky with her wings, then start firing hundreds shards of ice from her wings to the helpless and defenseless-looking Garchomp. Garchomp shrieked in pain as it felt the sheer cold shot coming from its skin. Cynthia shouted, "Enough! That's enough! Stop! I fo-"

"Falcon, that's enough" Ash quickly said. Falcon quickly stopped her attack, and released it. Garchomp can be seen lying on the ground with several wounds around its body. Falcon landed on the ground, then quickly returned to her normal state. The referee looked to the fainted Garchomp, before announcing, "Garchomp is unable to battle, Lucario wins! Therefore, Ash Ketchum wins the battle!"

Everyone cheered in shock and excitement. They never thought that a mere 16 years old boy could defeat an 18 years old Pokemon Master. Cynthia slowly walked to Garchomp, then pat its head, "*Sob* don't worry Garchomp … we've tried our best" She assured it. Garchomp looked to its trainer with sad and depressed look.

Ash and Falcon came to them. He put his right hand on her left shoulder, "You know, I don't even want that title. You can keep it, as long you promise me to get stronger each day to protect your title. Because this may not be the only time we will battle again."

Cynthia eyes widened. She stood from the ground, then looked to him, "You … refused the title?"

"Well, that's the simple way to put it" Ash shrugged, "I wouldn't care about it. Don't tell anyone, but I don't dream to become Pokemon Master or Coordinator Master. You'll find it out why, someday" He smiled, "You don't need to know the information I know. It's better for you to avoid my action rather than involved with it. You know? Curiosity can kill you."

"Then why are you fighting for?" Cynthia asked him. Ash smiled, "Simple, I fight to protect. I also fight for power for my own pleasure."

"It is none of your concern where I get power over fighting with the others" Ash assured her, "But it's for the best that, no one knows about it. I don't want your curiously led me to end your life. That's all."

"For now, good bye" Ash said as he walked off, with Falcon following behind.

From the rooftop, a man with red cloak was watching with interest. His red eyes shows interest and familiarity. He smiled, "He grow up so fast …"

* * *

**~{****16:10**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Back Stage****]-  
(****Afternoon****)**

* * *

Reaching the back stage, Ash and Falcon have some short conversation. Ash said, "That was awesome. I know Lucario is strong against Pokemon Master since I always know how my father used to train his Pokemon, but those move combination is just too overpowered."

"That, is why I love to have my neck being bitten" Falcon said with slight giggle. Suddenly, she grabbed him and pulled him to the bathroom, "Hey, what the?"

* * *

**~{****16:10**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Back Stage – Bathroom****]-  
(****Afternoon****)**

* * *

Reaching the bathroom, Ash asked, "What's wrong?"

"C'mon, bite me" Falcon said as she locked the public bathroom. Ash sighed, "Can't we do this later?"

"Now" Falcon said. Ash sighed, "Fine" He pin Falcon to the wall with his right arm. Falcon smirked, "C'mon, take it. Take my blood. You want to become powerful too, remember?" She purred.

Ash frowned, "I don't know Falcon …" Suddenly, Falcon begin emitting a powerful scent. However, not only regular scent, as this one is a blood scent. Falcon said, "I always know how to make Renegades getting worked out. Bloodlust weakness is, you can't resist blood."

Ash felt the urge to bite her neck more and more. He felt that his fangs have somehow grew 2 inch because of his own lust, "Uh …" Ash purred as he smell her scent, "I never know … you could do that."

"Yes … take me … take my body so you can advance to the next stage … you little monster" Falcon purred. Ash smirked, he opened his mouth, revealing his 3 inch fangs. Then, he bite Falcon.

Falcon shrieked in pain as she didn't expect the incredible pain she was enduring. Ash was madly drinking her blood, as he begin taking her strength and power. Ash's body begin to glow red blood color, as it was absorbing her strength. He felt her heartbeat, and discovered that she could regenerate bloods faster than what he's drinking now.

Falcon felt her own body are doing against her will. She felt weak every-time her blood was pulled out. She didn't expect this, but she's the one who's willing to. She weakly smiled, before completely losing consciousness, leaving Ash having complete control over her blood.

* * *

**~{****18:11**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Indigo Stadium – Back Stage – Bathroom****]-  
(****Afternoon****)**

* * *

Later on, here we can see Ash Ketchum still drinking Falcon's blood. He's now sitting on Falcon's body that are still regenerating blood to serve his bloodlust. Ash felt his strength increased three times stronger than before, but he also felt pity for Falcon, for using her as his tool to become stronger.

After feeling it was enough, he released his fangs, then kissed the wound. His fangs retracted back, as the big wound on her neck start to dissipate. Ash eyes glowed as he tried to wake Falcon with his psychic power. Thanks to his new-found power, now he can control every single element in that world, just like Falcon.

Falcon begin to regain her consciousness as Ash's eyes stop glowing. Falcon groaned, then said, "What happened?"

"I've been drinking your blood for two hours straight" Ash stated, "Strangely, you didn't even die when I drink your blood 5 liters per minute. You have a good regeneration system that not many Pokemon are able to do."

"Thanks" Falcon murmured. Then, she said, "How tasty was my blood, hmm?" She said with teasing tone. Ash replied, "It taste like the immortal blood. I've drink God's blood before, and your blood taste the same."

Ash begin walking to the exit, "Come now, I think our friends are waiting in the Pokemon Center."

Falcon nodded, "Let's go."

With that, they left the bathroom.

* * *

**~{****18:45**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Back in the Pokemon Center, Ash and Falcon we're panting heavily after arriving there. They we're running away from the peers and Medias, luckily, they weren't allowed to get in the Pokemon Center. This can be a good advantage for them to escape from media.

The Pokemon Center looks nice. There are not many trainers around, since it's almost night and bed time we're obvious to sense. The town Nurse Joy is there, doing some medical studies with her Chansey. However, what's most surprising them is that Cynthia is also there. She was crying in sorrow. A Chansey and Lucario are standing in front of her, trying to comfort the young Champion and Pokemon Master.

Falcon whispered, "Should we approach her?"

"I doubt she wants to talk with me" Ash whispered back, "After I ruthlessly defeat her, I don't think I could ever talk with her again."

"Aww, don't be like that" Falcon whispered, "It's just a Pokemon Battle. She's crying on something else, I can sense it."

Ash eyes narrowed, "Hmm … you're right. There must be something else happened here …" Ash muttered. He slowly walked to Cynthia's table, then said, "Hey."

Cynthia quickly erased her tears, and looked to him. Ash didn't wince or saddened when he saw the bloodshed eyes of her. She seems too had been crying for hours, judging from her eyes and face. Ash keep his face as _poker face_. He sat next to her, and said, "Look, I'm sorry for defeating you earlier in that match. I always thought that your Pokemon can endure such massive damage from my Pokemon."

Cynthia sobbed, then said, "Its fine. I understand that. It's just a Pokemon Match anyway."

"Then, what's your problem?" Ash asked her. Cynthia looked down, then said, "Wallace."

"What about him?" Ash asked him. Cynthia we're close to breaking down again, "its Wallace … I can't believe he pick over that vixen than me!"

"You mean Misty?" Ash asked her. Cynthia sobbed, then nodded, "Yeah! I can't believe he picked her. I was always in love with him, but he betrayed my love! I can't believe this … it's just so perfect … so eternity … so beautiful …"

"Wait a minute" Ash said with confused manner, "Wallace is 15 years old. It's not possible for you to date him."

Cynthia looked to him, then said, "15 years old? Ash, Wallace is 20 years old for Arceus's Sake!"

"WHAT?!" Ash and Falcon shouted in shock. Cynthia nodded, "He always been lying to people that he was 15 years old since he's short-looking. He always embarrassed with his size, so he claimed that he's 15 years old. People would recognize him as 15 years old Hoenn Champion by his look, but he actually 20 years old. He told me that."

Ash stayed silent. He couldn't believe that Wallace is actually 20 years old. He should've been read his mind and completely compromise his secrets to him when he had a change. Now, he just discovered that Wallace had lied to them.

Ash stood from the seat, he looked to Falcon, "Falcon, you stay here. I need to give Wallace some talk about this matter. I don't want to have that bastard to date one of my friend."

"You got it" Falcon replied. With that, Ash begin running to the hall. Meanwhile, Cynthia's Lucario begin advancing to Falcon, he said, **"Umm … Hello"** He timidly said.

"What do you want?" Falcon snarled as she glared to him. Lucario quickly hurried back and hide behind Chansey, who's sweat-dropping while seeing the entire scene.

* * *

**~{****18:50**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center – Room Hall]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Ash begin walking to Wallace's door in irritation. Reaching there, he banged the door and shouted, "Wallace! Open the door!"

Wallace opened the door. He's wearing white shirt and grey jeans. He's wearing white bunny slippers. He asked, "What's with all the commotion, Ash?"

"You know precisely what I'm talking about here, Wallace" Ash said with angry tone. Wallace said, "What do you mean?"

"YOU LIED TO US!" Ash shouted, he didn't notice that there's two reporter, hiding around the corner while recording the entire scene. Ash continued to shout, "YOU LIED TO US! YOU told us that YOU ARE 15 YEARS OLD! BUT YOU ARE ACTUALLY 20! YOU LITTLE PATHETIC BASTARD!"

Wallace paled when he mentioned that to him. Misty suddenly came out from the room, "Hey, what happened here?"

"Calm down Ash, I can explain" Wallace quickly said. Ash grabbed him, and pinned him to the nearby wall, "Calm down?! I am completely calm right now! If I was mad, I'd throw you off the cliff and shooting you with a chain gun off from helicopter. You lied to us! You lied about your status with Cynthia, you lied about your age, and probably, you used me to hide yourself from the actual truth!"

"Ash, please, not here. I can explain" Wallace pleaded. However, instead, Ash smashed him to the ground. Then, he grabbed his collar and begin dragging him down to the lobby. The reporters went to follow them, as well as Misty.

* * *

**~{****19:10**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Down back to the main hall. Cynthia can be seen crying over Falcon while Falcon herself is glaring to the scared Lucario. Chansey is still sweat-dropping at the sight. Suddenly, they heard several shouts, then they saw Ash dragging Wallace to them. Cynthia gasped in shock as she quickly erased her tears.

Ash approached him. He threw Wallace to the seat next to her. Nurse Joy came to them, "What's going on here?!" She demanded.

However, Ash replied, "It's none of your business ma'am. This is the problem of conflicting love triangle, and I am trying to understand this as well."

"Now Wallace" Ash continued with threatening and cold voice, "Tell us. Tell us ALL your lies about this so-called love you're having with Cynthia and Misty."

"But Ash, I'm your friend, remember?" Wallace pleaded. Ash coldly stated, "I don't have a friend who always hurt other's feeling. I should've compromised all information inside your brain when we first met."

"But you murder people! That's worse than heart-breaking!" Wallace shouted. Ash replied, "Yes, I kill people. I kill guilty people for other's freedom. But heart-breaking other's heart is just like torturing a mere human endlessly in eternity! You are worse than a murder, Wallace."

Misty stepped forward, "Is that true, Wallace?" She was wearing ocean blue T-shirt with dark blue jeans and shoes. Wallace start walking to her, "Please Misty, you have to understand."

Ash grabbed him, and force him to sit next to Cynthia. Ash said, "You want to make my friend pregnant, huh? You want to make her suffer just like what you did with Cynthia?" Ash revealed his MCRD, and showed them several pictures. It was the pictures of Wallace and Cynthia, doing some … _activities _… together and dating event. Wallace said, "How did you get that pictures?!"

"_**I already suspecting you when I was first arrived here, Wallace"**_ Gladdy said to them, _**"I jacked into your phone and found several disturbing facts. You're a dirty man, Wallace. I still can't believe Ash still trusted you when he saw this picture before this event. But now, I know why, he was 'pretending' trust on you."**_

Misty we're close to crying. Wallace said, "Please Misty, you have to understand-"

"No! No more! No more lies! Why are you doing this Wallace?" Misty shouted to him. Wallace said, "You have to understand. It's all lies, nothing about this is true!"

"No!" Misty shouted in tears, "You've lied to me! You said that you love me!"

Just then, Brock, Ritchie, Gold, Lucario, Zoroark/Lucario and Ralts came into the Pokemon Center through the main door. They noticed the commotion that was going on. Gold approached Ash, then asked, "What happened?"

"Apparently, Wallace is a dirty man. He tried to love two girls in one drama" Ash said with irritation, "I have the proof that Wallace was once Cynthia's boyfriend, possibly married too. He also lied to us, he told us that he's 15 years old, but he actually 20 years old."

They gasped in shock. Brock glared to Wallace, "I knew it. From the start, I've noticed that you're too mature to be considered 15 years old teenager. But now, I understand, that you actually just some 20 years old brat, who only want to get under their pants."

"I've never noticed him that way" Ash said to Brock. Brock smiled, "You're just too professional to notice such obvious things. By the way he talks, I already noticed that he's too mature to be considered 15 years old."

Ash nodded. He glared to Wallace, then said, "Now you can either apologize to these two, or I'm going to shoot you with Paradox dart."

"Paradox dart?" Lucario asked him. Ash replied, "I found the recipes of Paradox when the first time I met Gladdy. I start making several darts filled with Paradox for pistols to shoot. Pradox is used to kill prisoners back in 1944 when Soviet Union are still fighting Nazi German."

"Now apologize!" Ash demanded. Misty already broke down to tears, then she start running to the main hall. Wallace said, "Hey wait!" However, she already disappeared. Cynthia sobbed again, she stood from her seat and faced Wallace. Then, she suddenly slapped him hard across his face. Ash, and the rest of group winced as she slapped her. She shouted, "How dare you! How dare you did this to me?! You had took my virginity and force me to do abortion for your own sake! I can't believe you betrayed our love!"

"You have to understand! I didn't-"

"NO! I don't want to hear that anymore! You've break my heart more than enough! You kissed her in front of me, only to tell me that I am no one to you!" Cynthia shouted to him, "I had enough! Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" Her Lucario stood from the seat. He charged a one powerful Aura Sphere on his paws.

Wallace held his hand in defense, "You don't have to do this, Cynthia. Please, just listen! I love you and that's all I have!"

"You only showed her fake love, and used her as your sex toy. I won't let you did the same thing to Misty" Ash sneered, "I'm no cupid, but I know how other's feel. From the start, I never know what's under your pocket since I trust you that I've never read your mind at all! But now, I know that no high-ranked authority figure can be trusted."

"Ash, you can't do this to me. After all what I did to you!" Wallace said as he watched Cynthia's Lucario still charging Aura Sphere. Ash laughed, then said, "Do what? All we did is just sharing trainer tips and training tips. You maybe my friend, but I always limit our friendship. I always limit our friendship, where you're only my mentor, and I am your student."

"Please Ash" Wallace pleaded to him. Ash coldly stated, "Save that for Misty and Cynthia. You didn't deserve my pity, after what you've done."

Ash begin walking away. He looked to his left, as he saw Cynthia's Lucario shot an Aura Sphere to Wallace. It hit Wallace on the chest, sending him backwards toward the wall, knocking him unconscious. Ash huffed, he walked to the corridor, with Gold following behind.

* * *

**~{****19:55**** – ****11 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center – Ash's Room]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Inside Ash's room, here we can see Ash Ketchum, lying down on the bed in his adult Renegade form, with an adult Gold on his side. Both of them are only wearing underwear, as they sleeping together on the bed. Gold asked, "What's with all the commotion back there, anyway?"

Ash sighed, "Wallace. He lied to us. He told us that he's 15 years old, but actually he's 20 years old. Then, it was revealed that he already have sex with Cynthia, and she had an abortion because of it."

Gold gasped in shock. Ash smiled, then said, "But don't worry, now we have our time alone here. I've locked the door and put a psychic barrier to keep anyone away from teleporting here. I also put an aura barrier to keep the sound silenced."

"Sounds a perfect day only for us" Gold purred. Ash smiled, "Yes … you're the only one for me. We are together, and always together."

"But, doesn't it sounds over exaggerating that we have … you know? Having sex together three times a week? I only can have one child, you know?" Gold said hesitantly, "I can have a child born in my womb after having sex for at least, 500 times, considering you're a Renegade. Our bond isn't strong enough."

"Oh, but soon will be" Ash purred as he hugged her in the sleep. He start breathing her scent, "It only matter of time that we pleasure ourselves today. But tomorrow, or later, we will have children. Out ritual here only matter to strengthen our bond, to have one child inside your womb."

"Your immortality have fulfilled my purpose. We will live and survive together, for the future Sun Reborn, and beyond" Gold stated with lust.

* * *

**~{****05:33**** – ****12 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Dawn)**

* * *

Aah … there's nothing more beautiful and fresh air in the morning. The Pokemon Center seems peaceful. Several Chansey watering the garden outside the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy sitting near the desk, and the fresh air from the sky. There's simply nothing that could ever-break the peaceful environment in this-

"ASH NATHAN WHITE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Umm … never-mind.

Here we can see Ash Ketchum in his human teenage form. He's wearing his regular trainer suit. Gaia/Pikachu is on his shoulder, followed by Falcon. Both of them have scared, wicked and mischievous look on their faces. Three of them are running down through the Pokemon Center hall, running away from his pissed off older sister.

Koneko is in her human teenage form. She's wearing a white T-shirt with white jeans and sneakers. To add the addiction, she somehow have her eyebrow incredibly bold, like it was being marked with black marker. Also, she have some ridiculous and funny marks all over her face. All in all, everyone that saw her face we're laughing in agony.

Ash, Falcon and Gaia/Pikachu we're laughing madly. They we're laughing too hard that they have tears on their eyes. Suddenly, Koneko sent a Psychic Leash, which quickly bind fast the three. Ash, Falcon and Gaia/Pikachu couldn't escape from her leash since they we're too busy laughing to ever think about that.

Koneko angrily walked to them. The white aura begin dancing fiercely around her, "You … will … PAY FOR THIS!"

"I'm sorry! It was Gaia's idea!" Ash said between his laugh. Koneko charged her fist, then hit the trio with powerful aura-powered fist. After that, the trio have a comically large bump on their head. Koneko huffed, "Still not enough? This should do!" She threw the trio off the window, straight to the nearby fish pool.

Koneko scowled, "Huh! Take that you little prick!" She stormed into her room while muttering, "Damn that boy … no matter who they are … he always willing to prank someone … I still can't believe that mother have taught him that trick …" She slammed her door shut, ignoring the laughing trainer that she just passed.

* * *

**~{****06:22**** – ****12 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

Later that morning, here we can see Ash Ketchum writing his journal on the dining table. Gaia/Pikachu is sleeping peacefully on the table and Falcon is sitting next to him, asleep with her arms crossed. Gold is in her regular teenage human form, sitting there while sipping the tea that Nurse Joy had served her.

Then, Brock and Koneko came down to the scene. They took the seat near Ash. Then, Brock said, "Ash, what really happened yesterday?"

"You should ask Gladdy. She's the one who's suspecting Wallace in the first place" Ash sternly said as he showed his MCRD. Suddenly, it spoke, _**"I take it from here. Actually, it all started when I met Wallace the first time. I feel some disturbing data in his cell phone and PokeNav. Because of my curiosity, I implant a backdoor inside Wallace's phone and listened through his messages and phone calls."**_

"That would be illegal, Gladdy" Brock sternly said, "You can't do things like that."

"_**Of course I can! Do you think I always want to obey the rules? No! Anyway, I found several pictures and videos of Wallace being together with Cynthia. When first time I showed Ash, he didn't believe me. He told me that the picture was a fake. Then, I tried to convince him with Wallace's Video Calls with Cynthia, along with more and more proof about their secret relationship"**_ Gladdy explained to them, _**"But strangely, Ash still didn't believe me!"**_

"Well, you're too rushing to explain that to me" Ash retaliated. Gladdy replied, _**"That doesn't matter now. Now we know Wallace's true nature, what are we going to do with him?"**_

"Leave him be. A guy like that didn't deserve real love" Ash sternly stated. He saw that Misty still have that bloodshot eyes, notifies him that she had been crying all night long.

"… _**Very well. I think that's all, for now"**_ With that, Gladdy disconnected the communication system. Ash sighed, "Oh well, at least things won't get any worse."

"You have those reporters waiting for you outside" Brock pointed to the glassy sliding door. Ash stared in horror as he saw many reporters are waiting for him outside. He know that they're not allowed inside the Pokemon Center, but waiting outside there is another new tactic for them.

"Gaia?" Ash asked him. Gaia/Pikachu looked to him with one-eye, "Can you teleport us out from here later?"

"_Of course. Don't worry about the media, I'm sure they're already stuffed up with the news. All because of last night's event_" Gaia/Pikachu said with yawn. Ash asked, "What do you mean?"

Gaia/Pikachu pointed at the newspapers on Nurse Joy's desk. Ash stood from his seat and approached her desk, "Excuse me, would you mind if I take this newspaper with me?"

Nurse Joy noticed him. She nodded, then said, "Of course. I don't mind."

"Thanks" Ash grabbed the Newspaper. It was a _Poke News Time_ newspaper. However, the most shocking thing is the first news on the front page.

"**SHOCKING! HOENN CHAMPION WALLACE HAVE TWO CORRUPT RELATIONSHIP!"**

It was stated there that Wallace have two girlfriends, and apparently had sex with one of them. The news also stated that Wallace have relationship to both Misty and Cynthia. The media stated that Wallace had sex with Cynthia, and she had attempt an abortion because of his deed. They also stated that Ash Ketchum is the one who revealed all the drama to their desk.

Ash eyes widened in horror as he read the news. He shouted, "I AM SOO GOING TO CHARGE POKE NEWS TIME REPORTERS FOR THIS!" His shout we're so strong, that even the reporters outside the Pokemon Center begin running away in fear. Everyone inside the Pokemon Center whimpered in fear when they heard that shout.

Brock, Misty, and the others begin to approach him. He showed them the newspaper, "Who did this?! You guys better tell me who just recorded and revealed all this event!"

"It wasn't me!" Brock held his hands in defense, "One of those reporters must've sneak behind our head to obtain the information."

"I am going to charge Poke-Dollars total charge to Poke News Time, for trying to frame me. I NEVER told anyone about last night!" Ash shouted, "Several charges for accusing and harassing Wallace, several charges for harassing Misty, several charges for accusing Cynthia, and a huge charge for framing me in this mess!"

"_**On it"**_ Gladdy said. Ash said, "Thank you!"

"But Ash, you don't have a proof for that" Brock stated. Ash huffed, "Do you think I need a proof? I never told anyone about last night's event, but somehow, those reporters know about this one. Now, I am going to charge them and made them bankrupt for whatever they did to us."

"I'm not trying to make an enemy, nor trying to bring one. I want everyone's right to be justified" Ash firmly stated, he waved the newspaper on them, "This statement could ruin Wallace, Misty, and Cynthia's career. I'm going to force them to pull this newspaper immediately."

"_**Ash, they said that they don't have the money"**_ Gladdy suddenly said, _**"Do you want to close their company? Or …"**_

"Force them to pull the handbill. If they didn't succeed to do that in 4 hours, then tell them that I'll have their entire building and staff destroyed in pieces, literally!" Ash shouted to his MCRD. Gladdy gulped, then replied, _**"Okay Ash."**_

Ash begin walking out from the Pokemon Center. However, the entrance door slide open, showing Charlie Goodshow and someone else. The man next to Charlie is wearing a blue aura guardian suit. He's wearing a blue robes with golden chain on his neck. Ash also noticed that he have a Lucario on his side.

Charlie noticed Ash, "Oh hello young man. We're just about to visit you before your match in 11AM."

"What do you want?" Ash asked sternly. He saw the man next to him gasped in shock, along with his Lucario. Ash continued, "If you'd like to chat with me about the latest match with Cynthia, no. I don't have time for that."

"No, it's not that, my boy" Charlie said with laugh, "I just came here to check on you. You know? You just defeated Cynthia. Therefore, you have a full privilege to take her Pokemon Master title. I wonder if you really meant to take her title, aren't you?"

"I didn't mean to take her title, Mister Goodshow" Ash sternly replied, "I only want her and her mother to stay away from me. I don't like scientists or investigators came close to me and trying to investigate or discover things I already have."

"And what is this Aura Guardian doing here?" Ash asked as he gestured to the man. Charlie nodded, as the man stepped forward, then said, "Greetings. My name is Riley, and I'm an Aura Guardian."

"Yeah, I've noticed" Ash replied to him, "Your aura is stronger than other regular individual being. It's not a surprise that I recognized you as an Aura Guardian even before you met me."

"Now, now my boy, why don't you stay polite for a second?" Charlie stated with defensive gesture, "Riley here means no harm."

"How about this?" Ash showed them the newspaper. Charlie eyes went wide, "How … how did … you-"

"I didn't tell anyone about the argument last night. But somehow, someone acknowledge that argument. I sued them for about Poke-Dollars for harassing three people and attempt to frame me, and posting something without a permission" Ash stated as Charlie took the newspaper from his hand, "I can't stand it! It will ruin Wallace's reputation and public's respect to them!"

"Why do you care about him anyway? He lied to you, and he tried to rape Misty" Riley asked him. Ash glared to him, "It's none of your concern."

"Of course it is! You will be my apprentice" Riley said with smirk. Ash eyes widened, "WHAT?!" He stared to Charlie, "Mister Goodshow, you don't send this guy after me only to be trained, don't you?"

"Well, in fact, he's the one who's looking for you, Ash" Charlie said, still reading the newspaper, "Although, I still can't believe how this tragic event was heard in public."

Ash groaned, "Argh! Sorry Mister Riley, but I don't have time to become your apprentice. I am good as I am now, Mister."

"I am sorry Mister Ketchum, but it is for your own good" Riley said with matter-of-fact tone, "You see, I saw many potential that you are able to use aura."

"I already know what Aura is" Ash sternly said, getting to calm down, "Look, I know it's rude to talk like this, but I really don't need a teacher" Ash reached the exit gate, "Good bye" With that, he left the Pokemon Center, with Koneko and Falcon following behind.

* * *

**~{****06:58**** – ****12 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

Ash is walking around the island with Falcon and Koneko following behind. Suddenly, Gaia/Pikachu teleported to his shoulder, "_You know, that was rude for some ancient and noble creature like you._"

Ash stopped, he noticed no one is around the street. He glared to Gaia/Pikachu, then said, "Look here Gaia, it's none of your concern. First, I discovered that somehow, the media knows the event last night. Second, I have a match with some trainers today, plus, with all this problem, I don't think I can survive the battle without getting surrounded with reporters and media. Third, I hate law enforcement, I hate people saying I need to be taught. I already have 900 trillion years knowledge and experience that I always remember."

"But Ash, that's the Aura Guardian Riley!" Falcon retaliated, "You don't have to be mad like that. It's not him to blame."

Ash froze. For some minutes that felt like hours, he finally sighed. Ash replied, "Yeah … you're right. But I won't apologize to him."

"You don't need to" They heard a voice. Ash didn't need to turn back, since he already know who it was, "I said, I don't want to become your apprentice."

"Well, it's just my suggestion" Riley stated as he came to them, "You have an extremely strong aura that was stronger than mine. However, your aura is untrained."

Ash remembered that he had disguised his aura signature and power. It looks like his technique is working just well. He growled, "Listen here, I'm in a bad mood right now, so can you just please, stop following me?"

"Nope, not a change" Riley said mildly. Ash scowled, "Fine!" He stomped his feet. Suddenly, the ground begin to shake. Then, several vines suddenly came out from the ground, bind fasting Riley and his Lucario. Riley shrieked, "Argh!"

After that, Ash said with smile, "Now, if you can't move, you can't follow me. I need some time alone, try to ask some trainer around to release that vines" With that, Ash walked away. Falcon and Koneko looked to Riley, then snickered. Then, they quickly followed Ash from behind.

Riley only can stare in shock, "How … did he do that?"

"_Master, you should not worry about him. He may have extraordinarily strong aura, but I believe that he had concealed his true power and he doesn't need any training, since he already mastered Aura technique_" Lucario stated to him. Riley nodded, "Yeah, I saw the strong barrier to keep anyone away from seeing his aura … Plus I'm still curious, how did he bind us like this?"

They stayed silent at the moment. Then, Lucario said, "_How are we going to get out from here?_"

* * *

**~{****09:22**** – ****12 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

Later that morning, here we can see Ash Ketchum training his Pokemon with Ritchie. He was preparing some strategy about the Pokemon Battle they are going to attend, "… Remember to keep your Charizard's stamina in check when battling stronger enemy."

"Got it" Ritchie said. Ash continued, "If your enemy is stronger than you, you have to remember that strength and power is not everything. You have to use your strategy to defeat stronger enemy. Without strategy, raw power will be useless. And without raw power, strategy will be useless. People mostly use strategy that is compatible with the current raw power and strength their Pokemon have, and thus, it forges the potential that the Pokemon have."

Before Ash could continue, he felt the familiar aura nearby. Ash face turned deadpan, then said, "Riley, come on out."

Riley and his Lucario came out from the bush. Ash and Ritchie looked to them, "What do you want?" Ash coldly asked.

"Look Ash, we're here to offer you to join the Order of Phoenix" Riley stated to him, "Sure you know what an Order of Phoenix is, aren't you?"

"Order of Phoenix?! Wow!" Ritchie said in awe, "I heard it from my grandma that they we're disbanded for over thousands years ago before date. She told me that the members are a bunch of Aura Users! She said Order of Phoenix is an anti-villain fighter organization that pretty much like G-Men organization, but much more professional. Their existence is hidden from the society since millenniums ago. Some says that the organization didn't exist. I thought they really a myth!"

Ash chuckled, "You seem to know about it, Riley" Ash said with smile. He turned to Riley with stern glare, "Look, the REAL Order of Phoenix doesn't offer someone like me to their organization. You sure know my hidden reputation in this era, yes?"

"Ah, but we sure know that you have the potential to become one of our members, and do know that, don't you?" Riley asked him. Ash growled, he looked to Gaia/Pikachu then nodded. Suddenly, all Ritchie's Pokemon we're returned into his Poke-Ball. Before he could react, Ritchie we're teleported away into the Pokemon Center.

"Look here. I don't want to join the Order of Phoenix only because I have potential. I know exactly how many men I've killed, I know how many murders I've committed, and I know how many money they can put on my head. Luckily, I've paid all my bounty, all thanks to my work" Ash sneered to him, "I'm not going to work for some filthy organization anymore. So suit yourself. Stay away from me, or face the consequences."

With that, he begin walking away with his Pokemon following behind.

* * *

**~{****11:01**** – ****12 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Stadium 1]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

The time have finally come. Here we can see Ash Ketchum and Ritchie, standing on the first stadium with their two trainer opponents in front of them. Ash could see Brock, Misty, and Gold, cheering for him. He also saw several familiar people, including Cynthia and Wallace. The referee shouted, "This battle is between Ash Ketchum and Ritchie versus Fawkes and Camper! There will be two-vs-two tag battle! Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

"Luxray, on your feet!" Ash shouted as he released Luxray.

"Squeaky, do your best!" Ritchie released his Fearow.

"Charizard, show your pride!" Fawkes released his Charmander.

"Pidgeot, may sky bless our fight!" Camper released his Pidgeot.

"Begin!" The referee shouted. Ash quickly shouted, "Luxray, use Thunderbolt!" Luxray shot the powerful Thunderbolt to both Charizard and Pidgeot. Fawkes ordered, "Charizard, counter it with Flamethrower!" His Charizard sent the powerful Flamethrower attack. Camper ordered, "Pidgeot, dodge it and use Brave Bird!" Pidgeot dodged the incoming Thunderbolt by flying. Pidgeot begin to glow bright grey as it charged to Luxray with great speed.

"Now Squeaky, use Sky Attack!" Ritchie ordered. His Fearow's wings begin to glow bright grey as it clashed itself with Pidgeot. The attack clashed fiercely, however, Fearow begin to slowly overpowering it. The Pidgeot couldn't handle the situation, as it given up using its attack and let itself being hit by the powerful blow from Fearow.

"Charizard, use Solar Beam!" Fawkes ordered. Charizard begin to glow red and green, as it shot the powerful green beam toward Luxray. Ash quickly ordered, "Agility!" Luxray begin to blur as he start running around Charizard. The Charizard still firing the Solar Beam toward him, which followed his movement, like a machine gunner shooting a running man. The Solar Beam hit the protection barrier that was made for protection. Ash continued, "Thunder Wave!" Luxray smirked as he sent the weak shock to Charizard's face. Unfortunately, it hit its eye, making it temporarily blind. Charizard roared angrily and begin firing the Solar Beam randomly. It accidently hit the tired and exhausted Pidgeot, which continued to faint it.

The referee saw this, he shouted, "Pidgeot is unable to battle! Therefore, Camper is out from the match!" Camper glared to Fawkes, before recalling his Pokemon and stormed out from the arena.

"Untrained Charizard eh? No matter, Luxray, use-" Before he could shout back, Luxray said, "Wait, there's something wrong."

"What is it now?" Ash asked him. Luxray pointed, "The Charizard. It supposed to be blinded, but why is it targeting Fearow?" True enough, the Charizard is shooting Flamethrower to the evading Fearow. From the accuracy, Ash know that somehow the Charizard know its position.

Ash mused, "Either the Charizard have a good sense, or this trainer have injected some Pokemon Drugs on his Charizard. Luxray, use Hyper Beam!" Luxray smirked as he charged the powerful rainbow beam, then shot it to the unsuspecting Charizard. It hit it straight on the chest, which continues to faint it.

The referee saw this. He shouted, "Charizard is unable to battle! Therefore, Fawkes is out of the match! Ash Ketchum and Ritchie wins the match!" Ash gave Ritchie a good high-five, before hugging Luxray. Many people begin to applause their earlier performance, as both of them begin walking out from the arena, to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**~{****14:44**** – ****12 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

"… First Blood. What is First Blood?" Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the seat with Gaia/Pikachu, Falcon, and Koneko next to him. They we're playing some make up games; they named the game: _Philosopher Argumentation_ games.

"First Blood means one first man have fallen. The term is used when one organization had turned dark, or started a war against others" Koneko stated. Ash smiled, "True, but …" However, his smile turned into frown, when he saw Riley and his Lucario.

Ash looked to them, "What do you want?" He saw Riley and his Lucario begin approaching them.

"Look, we know you don't trust us, but can we please explain ourselves?" Riley stated with plead. Ash rolled his eyes, "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you" Riley said with smile. He looked around and noticed that the Pokemon Center is empty that time, not even Nurse Joy is there. Since Wallace and Cynthia we're scheduled to have five-on-five single battle match that day. It's a fair and official match, and there's no reward except breaking other's dignity. He thought that everyone is inside the stadium, watching them battle.

"Look, we offered you to join the Order of Phoenix. Yes, you refused, but you can't just refuse that offer like that" Riley stated, "The Order of Phoenix is an ancient organization, commanded with five powerful individuals whose appears to be an Ability User."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know that" Ash replied to him. Riley frowned, he was expecting shocked reaction from him, "You … knew?"

"Of course. Let's see … Order of Phoenix, Silver Fighter, The Brotherhood, and Throne of Justice" Ash listed the four secret society that he considered 'good', "Nope, not interested. I don't want to have honor, I just want peace."

Before Riley could reply, Ash continued, "Honor is useless when someone wants to be alone. You can't expect me to join Order of Phoenix only because of some honor and stuff. I'm not interested whatsoever you have offered to me, and I definitely will refuse that offer. I'm not the man who wants to join the 'Light', I'm a Grey person, Riley."

"Yes … we've noticed …" Riley muttered, "But we need your help."

Ash sighed, "No, I'm not going to join you."

"Please Ash, you have to!" Riley said with plead, "If not, we're going to have trouble."

"And why exactly they want me to join?" Ash asked him, "I've got the invitation from those three days ago. Silver Fighter, who fight with guns and swords brutally for other's justice and freedom. Nope, not interested. They're about to kill many people around. So I refuse their offer."

"The Throne of Justice, they're the same. Their leader only wants to rule the world secretly, plus, they're weak. They know nothing about political business, and they know nothing about other's life. They're just like the Silver Fighter; some corrupted bastard who wants to have manpower over the world" Ash continued, "Then, The Brotherhood. Their honor for family and friendship we're tight. They protect each other, feeding each other, and lives together. I like that organization, but the complicated rituals, rules and joining technique made me refuse their offer. I like assassin, and I like stealth, but I definitely doesn't like complicated things, except for science."

"Now, how can you expect me that The Order of Phoenix won't be the same like that?" Ash said with deadpan. Riley sighed, "Look, we're not like that. We know who you are more than you do."

Ash sneered, "Oh yeah? Tell me, who am I."

"Not if you didn't join us first" Riley said with smirk, deciding that his tactic works. Ash stood from his seat, then glared, "Look, I already know well who I am, and what I capable of. If you really and actually know who I am, you should better be running by now. I'm not the man you've expected."

Riley grimaced, "But … don't you want to know the real truth about your life?"

"The truth above all truth are all lies" Ash coldly stated, "I don't want to join. If that message isn't enough for you, I'm going to cut your and your Lucario's throat, and send your corpses as a Christmas package to The Order of Phoenix."

Riley's Lucario heard the threat, he stood in front of Ash with battle stance ready. Ash flicked his finger, then Lucario suddenly fell down to the floor, fainted. Riley gasped in shock, "You wouldn't do that. You will break your own oath, not to kill innocent people."

"Innocent? So now you consider yourself innocent?" Ash said with ridiculous look, "Look, no one is innocent. People we're taught equality because they want to gain the power over others. They trick rules to evade these so-called justice using Logic and Reasoning. I never made an oath to not kill any innocent men, in fact, I've killed many times already. I made an oath NOT to kill the ACTUAL innocent people, the one who actually never made any mistakes."

"I …" Riley sighed, "Look, we don't want you to become a villain. We offered you to join because we don't want you to become evil. We already know your past, about your Shi-no-doku sword, about your relationship with Gold, and the truth about your father's death."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked him. Riley replied, "Your father. Red Ketchum. He's not dead."

Ash frowned, "You're joking, right?" Ash said with monotone. Riley shook his head, "Nope, he's still alive. In fact, he's the member of the Order, a powerful one of that. I'm his assistant, in matter of fact."

"…" Ash stayed silent at the moment. He hummed in thought for some second, then said, "Nope, still no. It's my father decision to fake his death, and it's his decision to join the organization. I'm not joining some preposterous organization who only seek for my power."

"Wha …" Riley can only open his mouth in shock. Never in his life had he met any child that doesn't want to meet their own father, even after 11 years long. Ash continued, "Oh, and I saw my dad up on the rooftop in the first match between me and Cynthia, and I think that's enough for me to know that he was alive and safe. Before you act, you should know that I just compromise your memories."

"What?!" Riley said in shock. He quickly put his mind barrier in full power. He had underestimated this boy. Ash continued, "There's no use of mind barrier, one stare to my eyes and all your thoughts and memories are copied" He said with smirk. Riley quickly looked away from his eyes. He continued, "Now, I want you to leave this area immediately, or else."

Riley gulped, he saw his Lucario begin to regain his consciousness. Ash pointed, "Now get going. You know that I'm capable of destroying the entire earth in one flick, don't you?"

Riley frowned, "No, you wouldn't."

"Oh yes I can. I can make this world exploded into pieces of atom if I want to. If you don't want that to happen, you better stop pestering me, or else you will face the consequences" Ash said with threatening tone, "I don't want to join your organization, I don't like The Order of Phoenix, and I don't like you following me around. Now, I want you to leave, or else."

Riley gulped. He already warned by the Order that Ash is capable of destroying the world, and some are also told them that he's immortal. Some says that he's a god in disguise, he thought that people we're over-exaggerating things. Now, he had felt his fury, and he couldn't let himself getting trouble with him, "Look, we're sorry. We'll just leave now …"

Riley helped Lucario to stood, then they begin walking out from the Pokemon Center. Koneko asked, "What was that all about?"

"Some organization who wants to know more about me, and want me to join them" Ash said as he shook his head, "I doubt he understand anything about me."

"They don't know who we are. They're just some spoiled brat who talks about justice" Koneko replied, "I heard about their existence in the 10th Sun Born. Their appearance and power comes from loyalty, friendship, politics, and blood. I don't know about this Sun Born through, it feels like we're running in different time-line through days by days."

"Yeah …" Ash muttered. Ash sighed, he sat on the seat, "Let's continue. Let's see … Love. What is love? Many people says that love means to bond one person with another. Like Ying and Yang, whom become one once they realized they have feeling with each other …"

* * *

**~{****18:55**** – ****12 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Evening)**

* * *

Later, here we can see Ash Ketchum reading some books on the bench. The book is named '_Ancient Runes and its Legend_'. Ash liked that book, the book that shows him many strange symbols to make weapons with ancient enchantment. He's the only one who own that book, since it was created many trillion years ago, thanks to Koneko for giving it to him.

Konkeo is sitting on his side, eating his personal cookies that contained inside a leather pouch. Ash know that Koneko have the habit to make her own favorite cookies and eat it all by herself. She never shared it with anyone, since it was her personal cookies.

"Ash?" Koneko said. Ash looked to her, "Hmm?"

"Would you mind to tell me more about Ancient Forging? I heard you know how to forge an aura-enchanted and psychic-enchanted weapons and firearms. You might as well to tell me your story" Koneko said. Ash nodded, he closed the book and stared to her, "Ancient Forging are created in 1447 the 3rd Sun Born. Their main technique was to inject the modified aura into the metal for enchantment, like less weight enchantment, increased accuracy, aura bonding, and much more."

"I know how to do it, but I doubt that they have the material exist in this Sun Born" Ash said with sigh, "No one knows anything about Ancient Forging since 3rd Sun Born. The reason is because Empire was ruling the current Sun Born that day. They banned all authority and techniques of Ancient Forging all around the world, until … they start killing Ancient Forge Master all around the world. I was an apprentice that time, so I was training secretly with my Master."

"My master of Ancient Forging is a Wood Elf" Ash explained to her, "He's the only person that I know how to forge aura-magic-and-psychic-infused weapons. He taught me all he know about his knowledge, and I begin training, experimenting, and discover many things because of it. Things start to change when my master we're caught two days after he told me there's nothing he can teach me anymore. He told me I already mastered the technique, and thus, he doesn't required in that world anymore."

"That's sad …" Koneko said. Ash gave a sad smile, "Yeah. He was executed by the Empire the next day. Before he was executed, he made me promise that he would keep the knowledge for myself. He wants me to forge Infused Weapons for people, but never teach anyone how to do it."

"Well, that was understandable" Koneko muttered. Ash smiled, "Yeah."

"That was an interesting story there" Ash heard a familiar voice. Ash groaned, he looked to the source and saw Riley, "How can I convince you that I said no? Because I really want to cut your head right now for what you did since yesterday."

Riley stated, "No, no!" He nervously laughed, "I just got the information that you really are immortal. Some says that you really are a God, in our organization, ehehe …"

Ash and Koneko stared. Koneko said, "_Might just play along with it._"

Ash sighed. He looked to Riley, "God of Torture and Death, if you prefer. You should start calling me Shinigami because of it" Ash said in sarcastic manner. Riley however, seems to be taking this seriously, "Well then Lord Shinigami. With all due respect, would you join our organization?" He said with slight bow.

Ash we're both confused and intrigued with this guy. He said, "When will you ever learn that word NO means NO? I don't want to join your organization, if you try to force me, then I will force the next Sun Born to approach this world earlier."

Riley shuttered in fear, "O-Of course not, Lord Shinigami! I- I'm just giving you notice and beg you to join our organization. We are pleased and honored to have such deity inside our organization, if you do so."

Ash sighed, "Have you ever heard of the word 'sarcasm'? And when I said no means no. Don't force me to do something violent, because when I do, you better write your will and prepare your coffin."

Riley noticed the mistake he made. He quickly gathered his remaining dignity, then said, "I- I'm sorry Mister Ketchum" then, he awkwardly left the Pokemon Center, leaving the confused and irritated Ash and Koneko behind.

* * *

**~{****04:22**** – ****13 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

The next morning seems peaceful to Ash. Here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the bench with Koneko on his side. Gaia/Pikachu is asleep on the table, and Falcon already asleep on the bench with her arms crossed. Ash is reading some certain books while Koneko is eating her usual cookies, but this time, she have a thoughtful look on her face. Then, she said, "You know, I think you're being annoying with Riley there."

Ash looked to her, then said, "Riley is an Aura Guardian, plus, he's the member of the Order. If he was sent to make me join them, then Riley won't stop doing it. I already know how the Order behave and how they act, since I used to be one of them."

"The 10th Sun Born?" Koneko asked. Ash nodded. Then, Koneko said, "Why don't you join them? It's for experience, you know? Old memories."

"I know that" Ash said with sigh, "But I don't want to. Simple as that."

"Okay …" Koneko slowly said, "Just asking …"

Ash sighed, as he went back to read his book. Then, they heard someone cleared their throat. The looked to the source and saw Wallace, looking at them. Ash sternly said, "What do you want?"

Wallace looked nervous. He looked straight to his eyes, then said, "Ash … I just want to say … I'm sorry … for uh … lying to you …"

Ash stared to his eyes. They stayed silent at the moment, before Ash spoke, "Apologize accepted."

"What?" Wallace we're taken aback. Ash guessed that he was expecting Ash to be hating him so much, and shouting at him for being dishonest. Ash sighed, he continued, "Look, I don't hold a grudge against you, okay? You only lied to me, once, and I understand why. You're too short for 20 years old, and uh … have you apologized to Cynthia and Misty?"

Wallace nodded. Ash continued, "Well, there you go. I accept your apology."

"You're … not mad at me?" Wallace said again. Ash replied with deadpan look, "Why should I be mad at you? You're my _friend_. I just don't like your dishonest, but you're still my _friend_. Sure I don't have a friend that have lied to me, but I sure have friends that I can depend with. Your positive side is my friend, but your negative side is my enemy."

Ash stood from his seat, then gave him a friendly hug. Then, Ash saw Gold, Brock, Misty and Cynthia had come into view. Ash released the hug and greeted them, "Hey guys!"

They gave their respective greeting, as Falcon yawned in her sleep. She woke up, and stood from the seat. She said, "Good morning" Falcon yawned again.

Ash smiled, "Sleep well Falcon?"

"More like getting cold here" Falcon replied, "I was supposed to be sleeping on the bed, and not on the couch."

"Well, you insist to follow me through the morning meditation and training" Ash sternly replied. Falcon yawned again, then said, "I better go wash myself. I need some shower."

"But Pokemon doesn't need a shower" Misty said in matter-of-fact tone. Falcon scowled, "Oh, shut up" She went to the bathroom, and slammed the door close. Ash and Koneko silently chuckled in amusement. Then, Brock asked, "So Ash, Ritchie haven't up yet. What do you want to do today?"

"I'll be checking the schedule and see if I know my opponent today" Ash said as he walked to the counter. Nurse Joy looked to him, then said, "Yes?"

"I'd like to see today's battle schedule" Ash said with smile, "Ash Ketchum and Ritchie."

"Oh, let's see …" Nurse Joy begin typing her computer. Then, her computer dinged. She said, "You will be fighting against Arthur, and his tag player."

"Who is his tag player?" Ash asked her. Nurse Joy shook her head, "I'm sorry, but they requested not to reveal himself, not until the battle started."

"So there's some arrogant brat who wants to play hide-and-seek huh?" Ash muttered in amusement, "Which group he was in?" He asked.

"He's in the Group C with other remaining 10 competitors. Group C have defeated Group D yesterday, and Group X only have 22 competitors remained after defeating Group T" Nurse Joy explained to him, "This battle system is pretty much similar to tree grouping. Your group is Group B, which only have 8 competitors remained after defeating Group E. Your group will be fighting Group C at 11AM today."

"Thank you for the information" Ash thanked him. Nurse Joy nodded, "No problem. Your battle will start in 11AM, so please enjoy yourself."

"Again, thanks" Ash said with smile. He walked to his friends that was waiting for him. Misty asked, "So? What's today's battling schedule?"

"I'll be fighting with Ritchie against someone from Group C. The first guy is named Arthur, but the other tag player is hidden."

"So it's a blind fight, then" Wallace muttered. Ash nodded, "Yes. Blind Fight."

"Blind Fight?" Brock repeated in confusion. Ash replied him, "Blind Fight is the term you used when you we're fighting someone you don't know, and without acknowledging what you're fighting with. I often use that term when someone decide to hide himself when fighting, or before fighting someone unknown."

"Hmm … But you have to be careful. We don't know who are we fighting nor knowing how strong their Pokemon is" Misty warned, "And you should wake Ritchie up for morning training."

"I'm here" They heard a voice. They looked to the source and saw Ritchie. He approached them, then asked, "What's wrong?"

"We're going to prepare for some Blind Fight" Ash said to him. He saw Ritchie's eyes widened, Ash continued, "We still don't know the strength of his tag opponent, since this particular individual haven't battled anyone yet. We're going to fight them, today."

"What strategy we should use?" Ritchie asked him. Ash came closer to him, then whispered, "Bring Cruise with you. We still don't know who they are, so it's better for us to be careful."

Ritchie nodded, "Yeah. Its better safe than sorry" Ash nodded in agreement. Then, Gold said, "What's the strategy?"

Ash looked to her, then said, "Nope, not telling!"

"Come on Ash, tell us" Misty said, "We want to know what strategy you will be using today."

"Na ah, not here" Ash said with smile, "People are beginning to wake up this hour. We're not going to have some of our strategies spoiled before the battle."

"Alright, let's go then!" With that, they went out from the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**{****10****:55**** – ****13 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Stadium 3]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

Later, here we can see Ash Ketchum and Ritchie standing on the battlefield, waiting for their opponent to arrive. The battlefield itself was strangely, made of Ice. They can see many ice rocks and stones lying around the place.

"And we welcome Arthur the Awesome!" The commentator shouted, "He have win Sinnoh Pokemon League last year!" Then, a man around 17 years old appeared from the back stage to the stadium. He's wearing pink rock shirt with a pair of sunglasses. Ash thought he was trying to act cool, but failed miserably.

"And now, his Tag-Partner. The most greatest and powerful Pokemon Trainer in the world!" The commentator shouted. Ash frowned, while Ritchie gulped. They didn't expect the referee to say that.

"LET US WELCOME! POKEMON TRAINER, DAMIEN!" The commentator continued. A familiar man came into the view as he waved his hands to the crowds. Many people on the balcony shouted in excitement. Ash's face turned into deadpan, while Ritchie gasped in shock.

"They're kidding, right?" Ash stated in deadpan. The Trainer Damien stepped on his partner's side, then sneered, "Looks like we meet again, loser."

"I should've known" Ash sighed. Ritchie turned to him, then asked, "You knew?"

"He won't pose any real threat. I've battled him and win many times over" Ash stated with wink. Ritchie smiled, "Okay!"

"Trainers! Release your Pokemon!" The referee shouted.

"Let's see if you can beat this one. Flareon, I chose you!" Damien released his Pokemon.

"It's an honor to battle such Master-leveled Pokemon Trainer like you, Ash Ketchum. Gyarados, let's rock!" Arthur released his Pokemon.

"Offensive?" Ritchie asked toward Ash. Ash shook his head, "Defensive. I'll Find-and-Defense, while you Snipe-and-Cover."

"Okay. Cruise, I chose you!" Ritchie released his Tyranitar.

"Charizard, let's rock!" Ash released his Charizard. It materialized on the field, and the ice ground on its foot begin to melt. Charizard flew up to the sky, waiting for command.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Flareon use Flare Blitz!" Damien ordered. Flareon begin to glow bright red as it shot the powerful fire-type attack to Tyranitar. Arthur ordered, "Gyarados, Hydro Pump!" Gyarados sent the powerful torment of water to Charizard.

Ash quickly stated, "Charizard, blew the fire away to knock the Hydro Pump!" Charizard came closer to Tyranitar. He strongly flapped his wings and successfully knocked the Flare Blitz back to the sender. Luckily, it got impacted with the incoming Hydro Pump. The audience that are watching it was shocked.

"Wow! Would you look at that! Ash Ketchum's Charizard just blew a Flare Blitz attack like it was nothing!" The commentator shouted in excitement.

"Now Cruise, use Ice Beam!" Ritchie ordered. Tyranitar shot the powerful freezing beam to Flareon. Ash smiled, "Charizard! Be ready!" Charizard nodded in preparation.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but oh well. Flareon, counter it with Flamethrower!" Damien ordered. Flareon sent the powerful fire-type attack to the incoming Ice Beam. Arthur ordered, "Gyarados, now use Hyper Beam!" Gyarados sent the powerful Hyper Beam attack straight to Tyranitar.

Ash smirked. He watched as Ritchie ordered, "Now, change it to Blizzard, full power!" Tyranitar obeyed. The ice beam it was shooting became bigger, and turned into powerful beam of ice, which affects almost everyone in the stadium. Three attacks collided, and gives out huge explosion upon impact.

Seeing this, Ash quickly ordered, "Now use Quick Attack and Wing Attack!" Charizard flew to Flareon with incredibly fast speed, and hit it with his wing across the field, "Dragon Claw!" Ash continued. Charizard, with Quick Attack still in effect, looked to Gyarados and quickly slashed it across its slender body with his claws glowing dark blue, "Shadow Claw!" Ash continued. Charizard's other hands enveloped in purple color, he quickly slashed it to Gyarados, "Finish it with Iron Tail!" Charizard's tail begin to glow with steel color, then he quickly slammed it to Gyarados, throwing it across the field. Charizard jumped to the sky, and flew upward. All in all, he did the combination in less than a minute.

"WOW FOLKS! WHAT A COMBINATION! ASH KETCHUM JUST ORDERED 3 ATTACKS CONTINOUSLY, AND HIS CHARIZARD IS NOT TIRED YET!" The commentator shouted. Truth to be told, Charizard is still in perfect condition. In fact, he was grinning victoriously.

"How did you do that?!" Arthur stated in shock and awe. Damien scowled angrily, "Grr! You little insolent bastard! No matter, I'm taking you down!"

"I'd like to see you try" Ash said with smirk. He gave high-five to Ritchie that was next to him. Gyarados and Flareon are struggling to get back on their feet. Ash smiled, "So, looks like they are going to faint anytime. Looks like you're going back to your place, Damien."

"GRR!" Damien scowled, Ash sworn he saw his face was red in extreme temper. Arthur looked in confusion, "Why are you angry like that? It's just a Pokemon Match?" Damien turned to him and shouted, "Pokemon Match?! It's not just about Pokemon Match! You're not helping me, you useless partner!"

Some people around the stadium gasped in shock. Ash sighed, "Alright, time to end this" He looked to Ritchie, then nodded. Ritchie, accepting the signal, he shouted, "Cruise, use Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar shot the powerful Dark Pulse attack to both Gyarados and Falreon. It hit both Pokemon, fainting it. The referee noticed this, he shouted, "Both Gyarados and Flareon are unable to battle. Charizard and Tyranitar wins! Therefore, Ash Ketchum and Ritchie wins the match!"

Everyone in the whole stadium applause and cheered in shock and awe. They just watched the greatest and spectacular show that both humiliates Damien and …

"That's it!" Damien shouted, he pulled all his Poke-Balls, then released them. It revealed more than 20 Pokemon, such as Beedrill, Charmeleon, and others. He pointed to them, and shouted, "ALL OF YOU! ATTACK!"

Everyone in the whole stadium gasped in shock. Ash grinned, he snapped his finger, and stated, "Charizard, use Dark Fire" Charizard obeyed. His fire on his tail turned dark, as his body begin to glow with dark aura. Then, he opened his mouth, and shot the extremely powerful dark colored Flamethrower-like attack to the charging Pokemon. It gives an extremely huge explosion, which makes everyone that we're watching the battle to cover their eyes. Upon finishing, they stared in awe at the now-destroyed battlefield. Fainted Pokemon scattered around the place, except for Tyranitar, whose have a Protect barrier around them.

Ritchie sighed in relief, "Whew … good thing we taught Cruiser to use Protect in instinct."

"It's better safe than sorry" Ash said, giving another high-five to Ritchie. Arthur we're gapping in shock, "WHAT IN THE OBLIVION IS THAT?!" He shouted.

"That, Arthur, is the most powerful Dual-Dark-Fire type attack that I've ever invented" Ash stated with cunning grin, "No one have ever know that attack, unless I told them."

"UNBELIAVEBLE, FOLKS! ASH KETCHUM'S CHARIZARD JUST DESTROYED THE ENTIRE BATTLEFIELD AND FAINTED MORE THAN 20 POKEMON! ALL IN ALL, IT DID THAT WITH ONE ATTACK!" the commentator shouted. Everyone in the stadium gave an ear-piercing cheer and shout. They we're in awe and shock with Ash's latest performance in battle.

"I still can't believe that Charizard just did that" Arthur stated in shock. He looked around the formerly Ice Field that have turned into a huge 6 meters deep crater. The ices can no longer be seen around the place, and hundreds of scorching marks around the safety platform notifies him that the barrier platform we're about to break. A small lava pool can be seen at the bottom of the crater.

"Cruise, return" Ritchie returned his Pokemon. He wasn't shocked with this one, since he already seen this attack before. In fact, his Charizard can do Dark Fire attack, but not as powerful as Ash's Charizard.

"Unbelievable" Arthur muttered again. His shocked gaze turned into confusion when he saw Damien we're scowling in anger, "How did it happen?! I raised you, you insolent bastard! You little useless Pokemon! Get up and fight!" Damien shouted.

Everyone inside the stadium gasped in shock. Ash frowned, "I don't think he will change his behavior that easy" He muttered.

"He deserves it" Ritchie stated, "I think he was abusing his Pokemon the entire time, though."

"So!" Ash shouted, "How does it feel when you we're defeated, Damien?! I'd like to see you crying, so I can drink your delicious tears of sadness!"

"GRRRRR!" He throw all the empty Poke-Ball into the crater. It flew down into the small lava pool, destroying it and freeing all Pokemon he captured in the process, "I HAD IT! YOU'RE DEAD, KETCHUM!" He pulled out a handgun, and pointed it to Ash.

"Ash! Look out!" Ritchie warned. Everyone in the stadium gasped in shock as they saw Damien pointed the gun to Ash.

_***Dor!***_

_***Clang!***_

"NOOOOOOOooooo … oh" Ritchie awkwardly stopped yelling when he saw Ash had just deflected the bullet with a kitchen knife, back to the sender. Damien collapsed to the floor with a hole on his forehead. Everyone in the stadium screamed in fear and shock, many of them begin scurrying out from the stadium. Ash huffed, "May your soul rot in hell" He pulled out a black robes from nowhere, then wears it. He turned around, and went back to the back stage, with his robes billowing behind him.

Ritchie can only watch. He quickly snapped from his shock, and went after him, "WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted.

* * *

**{****13:01 – ****13 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

The Pokemon Center is fairly quiet. Not many Pokemon Trainers are around, and Nurse Joy is busy reading the newspaper. Suddenly, the sliding door opened, revealing Ash and his friends rushing into the building. They quickly ran to the counter, looking at the entrance. They saw many reporters are waiting for them outside.

"Whew … I'm not going out there, again" Koneko stated with gasp. Ash wearily chuckled, "Me neither. I'll be teleporting around the island, then."

Falcon frowned, "It's just a reporters, what's wrong with them?"

"Reporters are annoying, Falcon" Misty stated with sigh, "They take your pictures and asking questions to you. They sometimes don't know something called boundaries, time or location."

"They only wants to have something to post in their newspaper or television" Brock added, "If it's only one reporter, it should be fine. But in reality, we have over 15 reporters chasing us!"

"Well, Ash killed Damien" Koneko muttered under his breath. Ash sighed, "Technically, it was self-defense. I used my knife to send that bullet back to the sender."

"Who knows a Pokemon Trainer could snug a firearm through the Pokemon League? They should add more security for this matter" Brock replied indignantly. Ash frowned, "I don't think I can agree with you, Brock. I have firearms too, you know?"

"Well, you don't need them, anyway" Brock said with smile. Ash rolled his eyes, "Oh please …"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Misty asked, "I mean, we can't leave the Pokemon Center since those reporters are chasing us, and Officer Jenny are going to investigate the last stunt you just did."

"Let her be, I don't care" Ash replied, "It's a self-defense. I know the Japanese Rules and Laws, and I doubt the officials doesn't know that too. Things are going well, you'll see" He finished with smile. Brock smirked, "Anyway, now you have defeated 2 opponents, you are going to fight Full Double Battle with Ritchie. I hope you're up for it tomorrow."

They laughed. However, their laugh was cut short when Ash suddenly groaned in pain. Koneko looked worried, "Oi Ash, are you okay?"

"Gaia, quick! Teleport us to my room!" Ash said as he groaned in pain again. Gaia/Pikachu eyes glowed a bit, then they teleported away from the place, leaving the trainers and Nurse Joy looked around in wonder.

**{****13:21 – ****13 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center – Ash's Room]-****  
(Afternoon)**

They appeared in Ash's room. Ash bent down to his knee, breathing heavily. Koneko asked again, "Ash, are you okay?"

"Oh no … it's breaking … ARGH!" Ash shouted again. This time, Falcon asked, "Ash, don't push it! It have merged with Shi-no-doku, release it!"

"_Release the sword from your body, Ash!_" Gaia/Pikachu said with worry and concern, "_It's not worth it!_" Gaia/Pikachu continued, making everyone looked to him with wonder.

"What happened to him?" Brock asked again. However, his question was answered when Ash literally jabbed his own chest with his right hand. Instead of blood, it was leashing with powerful grey energy. Ash was enveloped with powerful white aura. They backed off as Ash pulled out something from his chest. They waited at the moment, as Ash finally pulled out the thing from his body. After it finished pulled out, he dropped it to the floor, and collapsed. He was breathing heavily, albeit he's still conscious.

The thing that he had pulled out is a sword. Not just any sword, it was a Katana sword. The sword is straight, single edged with size of 30 inch long. The sword is colored black with light blue diamond color at the grain and edge. It have a rectangular guard that is colored gold, with many ancient Greek and Japanese runes and symbols that seemingly glowing with power. The handle is the unique one, the entire handle is black, but the fabric seemingly eating the light around it.

"What is that?" Koneko spoke with shocked tone. Before anyone can reply, the sword suddenly begin to glow.

It glowed and transformed into a human being. It became a 10 years old girl, with light blue silky long hair that seems to glow like diamonds. She have an obsidian black eye color, white skin and beautiful appearance. She's wearing a black robes with golden trim with the same runes on it. She also wearing dark black gloves and black shoes. To add the addiction, she also wearing a small mistress crown. The crown have golden color that seemingly to glow with dark power.

"Wow …" Brock spoke with awe. He had to admit, this girl looked pretty. But that doesn't mean he's a pedophile!

She opened her eyes, and looked to Gold. Her eyes is gleaming with excitement, "Mama!" She shouted in eagerness.

"EH?!" Everyone shouted in shock.


	20. Chapter 18: Splitting Personality

**Hello guys, welcome back for another Chapter for 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire'!**

**Mew: AUTHOR! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THE STORY THAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM US!**

**Author: Yikes! Calm down, Mew. I didn't hide any stories from you ...**

**Mew: BUT WHY IS THERE 'Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Demise' STORY IN YOUR PROFILE?!**

**Lucario: I think he only need some private story for himself.**

**Author: Umm ... right ... back to the subject. Anyway, first, we're going to do some Reviews here.**

**Latios: Okay ... let's see here ... Aha! This one is from 'Thor94' he said: ****wow!**  
** good chapter, don't piss ash.**  
** and for the end, i never expected mpreg. Ash birth his and gold child?"**

**Author: What does MPREG means?**

**Latios: It means the male one is the one who birth the child, usually this term is used for SLASH pairing, aka, MaleXMale**

**Author: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Mew: WHAT?! AUTHOR, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU JUST PUT THIS STORY INTO?!**

**Author: I- It's not like that! I- I can explain!**

**Mew: THEN EXPLAIN YOU GOD-FORSAKEN-DAMMIT!**

**Author: U-Umm ... I- It's in this chapter, j- just read it up, you'll see ...**

**Latios: ... Alright, I think there's only one Review that caught my interest. We're getting less reviews lately ...**

**Author: I think we might have to start updating the old stories, you know? Getting some reviews around, there and there ...**

**Mew: I think that's enough for now. Have fun reading!**

**Author: Have fun!**

**Mew: NOT YOU, WE HAVE SO MUCH TO TALK ABOUT!**

**Author: Oh ... shi-**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Splitting Personality**

* * *

**{****13:44 – ****13 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center – Ash's Room]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

"EH?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Mama!" the girl came to Gold and hugged her. Gold eyes widened in shock, never in her life she found a girl that popped out from Ash's body as a sword then turned into human and came to her then said she was her mother. Gold wondered, who is this girl?

"Argh …" Ash coughed. They snapped from their shock and looked to Ash. He slowly stood from the ground, "Did I made it?"

"Yep, you just did" Falcon dryly stated, pointing at the girl. The girl looked to Ash, then hugged him, "Papa!"

"What the?! Who is this girl, Ash?" Misty asked him. Ash looked around the room, then said, "Umm … sorry for hiding this one from you guys. Before I explain this one, I want to ask you something … to Konkeo, to be exact."

"Hmm?" Koneko hummed in concern and curiosity. Ash continued, "Koneko, what do you know about Shi-No-Doku sword?"

"Hmm … If I remember, Shi-no-doku sword is formerly owned by an arrogant God who's killed by its own sword" Koneko stated as she pointed to him, "And the sword is residing inside your soul."

"I know that. You see, for many years, I've been trying to know how can the sword killed its own owner" Ash stated with sigh, "It took few years, but I finally discovered the reason. It was because, the sword is not an inanimate object. It was a living being."

"A living being?" Misty muttered in shock.

"So that means this girl is the sword, right?" Brock guessed. Ash shook his head, "No, she's not Shi-no-doku. Let me explain that one. When Shi-no-doku sword is resting inside my very own soul, it also used my power as the source of its immortality. While I used its power to fight, it was slowly drinking my power to ensure its immortality and strength. So, it's a win win game."

"Then what happened? Who is this girl?" Misty asked him again. Ash nodded, "Anyway, few months ago, I was experimenting soul manifestation with my aura. However, things didn't go well when somehow, the Shi-no-doku sword was reacting. It took me few days to finally ensure the safety and lock the sword inside my own soul, but it seems she finally break out."

"This girl" Ash pat the girl's head, "Is a small part of me. She have some of my personalities and Gold's personalities copied and quarter of my power in her arsenal. She have power over darkness, but that doesn't makes her evil. So, yes, she's a sword, replacing the Shi-no-doku sword."

"Papa?" The girl stated again. Ash chuckled, he grabbed the girl and carried her in pick-a-back style, "You're quite so heavy for a girl huh? How about naming you here? Let's see … you're born in 13 Match 2002, straight out from my soul …"

"Ash … why did you name it?" Misty asked again. Then, the girl scowled, "Don't call me a thing!"

"Whoa, she sure have Ash's temper" Brock said as he held his hand in defense pose. Ash chuckled, "Well, I think it's easier to say that she's my first daughter. Let's see … bright blue hair … black eyes … and white skin … Gold, can you think of any name for our daughter here?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. She's your daughter?! As in, you two?" Brock said as he looked between Ash and Gold in desperation. Ash numbly nodded, "Of course, we've been dating for a year, and we have started doing our _activities_ since we came here."

"WHAT?! You already have sex before me?!" Brock said as he broke down in anime tears, "Why?! Why the universe is cruel to me?!"

"You have sex with a Pokemon?" Misty whispered in shock. She's blushing with dirty thoughts. Ash shrugged, "Well, technically, but she's not a Pokemon to me. Besides, Pokephilia is already legalized, so it won't be a problem."

"Diamanti" Gold said with smile, "We should call her Diamanti."

"Mama!" The girl –that now called Diamanti- nodded with huge smile on her face. Ash smiled, he put Diamanti down and pat her head, "A beautiful name for my beautiful little princess. From now on, your name is Diamanti."

"Thank you, papa" Diamanti chirped.

"Well, I guess that makes us Uncles and Aunts" Wallace said with smile. Koneko came to them, "Congratulations Ash, Gold. Now you two are officially have a daughter" She said with smile. Ash nodded, "Thanks Koneko."

"_**I think that makes me an Aunt" **_Gladdy said through Ash's MCRD, she chuckled, _**"Nice to meet you, Diamanti!"**_

"Wow … I still can't believe that girl came out from your very own body" Ritchie stated with awe. Ash chuckled, "Thank you, for stating the obvious" He said with sarcasm, "Anyway, I think we should start training for tomorrow's match. I'll call Professor Oak and mom about this one. Ad Ritchie, I want you to keep this secret, okay? I don't want people start taking photograph and dark thoughts about this event."

With that, they went out from his room, clearly know that this will be an interesting day.

* * *

**{****14:11 – ****13 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

They walked to the Pokemon Center lobby. Luckily, not many Pokemon Trainers are around. Ash and Gold came to the telephone spot, while the others waited on the benches. Ash put Diamanti down, he told her, "Now, I want you to wait here while I'll make some call, okay?"

"Okay, papa." Diamanti chirped as she grabbed Gold's hand. Ash smiled, he picked up the phone and dialed Professor Oak's lab. He waited for some moment, then the phone answered, revealing his own mother, "Oh, hello Ash!"

"Mom? What are you doing there?" Ash asked her. Delia replied, "Oh, we're preparing to come over there to see you battling, Professor Oak was so eager to see you use one of your legendary Pokemon."

"You … I mean, mom and Professor Oak are coming here today?" Ash asked with surprised tone. Delia giggled slightly, "Of course! We want to cheer you for your battle! Professor Oak is so ecstatic when he saw your Pokemon battling against Cynthia's Pokemon. He really want to see more of your custom moves in battle."

"Well … I guess so" Ash shrugged. Then, Gold pushed Ash over, "Hello Miss Ketchum!"

"Oh hello Gold! How are you today? Did Ash get into any trouble?" Delia spoke to her, making Ash blushed slightly. Gold giggled, "Nothing much, but there's something you need to see!"

"What is it?" Delia said with curiosity. Gold picked Diamanti up, then showed her on the screen, "Say hello to Diamanti!"

"Mom, who is she?" Diamanti asked her. Delia gasped in shock, "Is that really who I think she was?"

Ash managed to push Gold and Diamanti over, "Actually mom, it's not like that! Umm … you see, I finally able to get rid of Shi-no-doku sword out from my body. Well … the results are quite spectacular … before I explain that one, where's Professor Oak?"

"I'm over here" A voice can be heard from the video phone's background. Then, Professor Oak's face appeared in front of the camera, "Hello Ash. How can I help you?"

"Okay … so uh … to put it blunt, I finally able to get rid of the sword out from my body" Ash said with sheepish smile, "All out of accident, actually."

Delia and Professor Oak's eyes went wide like a dinner plate, "What?!" Professor Oak said with astonishment, "How is that possible?! We have tried multiple times to release the sword out from your body, but no avail! Tell us more, Ash!"

"Well … it's easier to explain that if you we're here" Ash spoke to him, "Anyway, for many years, I've been investigating Shi-no-doku sword. The legend says that the sword killed its owner, right?"

"Well yes, it was written in the history many eons ago" Professor Oak nodded. Ash continued, "Well … I was curious. For several years, I've been investigating and experimenting to acknowledge the reason why the sword killed its own owner."

"Then, after few experiments and investigation, it appears that the sword is not an inanimate object" Ash spoke with higher tone, "It was a living being!"

"WHAT?!" Professor Oak and Delia spoke in shock at the same time, "How is that possible?! There's no way that the sword is a living being."

"Why don't you see her by yourself" Ash said as he showed both Gold and Diamanti to the camera, "Mom, Professor Oak, say hello to Diamanti."

"Hi Aunt Delia, hi Professor Oak!" Diamanti chirped as she waved her hands. Delia squealed, while Professor Oak is gapping like a fish, "Aww … she's cute" Delia squealed.

"Of course she was" Ash said proudly. He cleared his throat, then he continued, "Anyway, it wasn't just all that. She was formerly known as shi-no-doku sword. When I took the sword out from my body, I didn't realize that she have small amount of my soul attached to it. Now she have one-four of my soul, and one-four of Gold's soul. As you can see, her appearance looked just like Gold, but she have my Z trademark under her eyes. Brock commented that she have my temper and Gold's passionate smile."

"A-Ash … this just a lots to take in" Professor Oak snapped from his shock, "So what's your point, Ash?"

Ash took some deep breath, "To put it simple … Diamanti is our daughter … our Soul Daughter."

* * *

**{****14:59 – ****13 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

After Ash filled all the details to Professor Oak and Delia, he finally closed the phone down. They approached their friends, "So?" Brock asked.

"I think I just broke Professor Oak and Mom's brain" Ash spoke with deadpan, "Professor Oak and mom are coming here today. They'll arrive here tomorrow."

"Well, that's good" Brock said with smile. Suddenly, Ritchie spoke, "I'm going to check our next match tomorrow."

"Sure" Ash said as he waved his hand. Ritchie nodded, then he approached the nearby Nurse Joy. Ash looked to Gold and Diamanti, "Looks like you two need some relaxation" Ash commented.

"Guys, look!" Wallace pointed to the sliding door. They turned around, and saw a man around 22 years old. He was bulky with brown skin, jet black hair and green eyes. He have an appearance of a Pokemon Ranger. He was tall, wearing yellow open jacket with yellow shirt and jeans. He have six Poke-ball shown on his open belt, like he was showing off his Pokemon. He have a rope on his left waist and a pistol hostler with black revolver on his right waist. To add the addiction, many female trainer except Gold and Misty there are squealing in awe with his dashing and handsome look and appearance. From the look, Ash know that this guy is not someone to cross with … well, for his friends anyway. He also knew that this guy possibly is an Ability User.

"Who is that?" Ash asked Brock. Brock looked to him with shock, "You don't know?! Ash, that's Andrew Percheron, the infamous Pokemon Ranger, Breeder and Racer. He managed to defeat all champions in America, British, Russia and Argentina all in 7 years! Many people around the world called him: The Eeveelution Master!"

"You seem to know this guy a lot" Ash commented. Brock practically looked to him with squeal, "Oh yes! He was my idol in Pokemon Breeding business. Andrew Percheron is the guy that encourages me to become the best Pokemon Breeder ever!"

"Just because he have a lots of achievements that doesn't mean he really deserve it" Ash replied dryly. The man approached him, it seems that he had heard the last sentence he just said, "Excuse me, but how can I help you?" He asked Ash.

Ash looked to the man, he could see his eerie green eyes, '_Oh … he's just a cop … a Pokemon Ranger for more precise_' he thought, "It's nothing, sir. Just having some conversation with my friends here."

"Oh, I see …" Andrew said with nod, "I've heard a lot about you. They said that you defeated Cynthia with only two Pokemon" He lured his hand, "Andrew Percheron."

Ash accepted his hand, "Ash Ketchum" Then, he shake his hand.

Andrew released his hand, "So, this is the white Lucario that people are talking about, huh?" he looked to Falcon. Falcon narrowed her eyes, "Yes. How can I help you?" He asked slowly with cautious tone.

Andrew laughed. He grinned and gave a thumb, "The name's Andrew, nice to meet you, Lucario" He looked to Ash and his friends, "As for you people, let me introduce myself again. My name is Andrew Percheron. I am a Pokemon Ranger, Breeder and Racer. People called me Eeveelution Master, since I always use Eeveelutions in battle" Then, he laughed again. Ash gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah … thank you for your information."

"So, I've been hearing that a Pokemon Trainer named Damian is killed in the arena after battling you" Andrew narrowed his eyes to Ash suspiciously, "Do you have any statement with that one?"

"Umm … actually, it was a self-defense" Ash spoke the half-truth, "It was just some lucky shot anyway."

Andrew looked close to Ash, making him uncomfortable, "Are you sure?"

"Yep" Ash replied to him. Andrew smiled, he gave a slap on his shoulder, then said, "Ahahaha! Now that's something you don't see every day!"

Ash sighed, "Thank you."

"Wow, talk about sugar rush" Wallace muttered lowly.

Luckily, Andrew didn't heard him. He looked to Ash, then said, "What you just did is the right thing, but you know better that you can't kill him just like that. Sure he needs some lesson, but killing him is out of option."

"Sorry, but I don't really have time to think for other alternatives to protect myself" Ash replied with sarcastic manner, "Unless you have different perspective with Pokemon Abuse."

"Looks like you're eager to hear my story eh?" Andrew laught a bit, "You see, many years ago, Pokemon and Humans live together around the world with peace. They help each other, train each other, and even live together in one house! Many generations later, people begin treating Pokemon differently, mostly because Pokemon are just creatures, and people disrespect creatures like that. Humans begin jealous with power and begin shunning and killing Pokemon heartlessly."

"Then, someone invented Poke-Ball. With Poke-ball, Pokemon can never be freed. This Poke-ball concept have secretly told trainers around the world that Pokemon are tools and only can obey its trainer. For many years, Pokemon Trainers thought that Pokemon are meant to be tools for them, but I am glad that not many people thought that Pokemon are just tools. Those people who have those thought will go far, beyond the stars!" Andrew said with dramatic sad act.

"Ow …" Brock muttered with surprise. Ash shrugged, "I've seen worse" He replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Misty asked him. Andrew looked to her, then smiled, "Well, I want to introduce Eeveelutions around the world! I have followed the path where I will tell the world that Eeveelutions are not something to mess with."

Suddenly, Flareon came out from Ash's Poke-ball. She looked to Andrew, then said, "Looks like you've got some competitions Ash."

"Yeah right" Ash said with sarcastic manner, "He's the Eeveelutions Master, anyway."

"Wow! It seems you have a Flareon here! And she can talk too!" Andrew said with bright smile. He begin observing the Flareon, closely, "Aah … strong! Good, good. Tell me, what kind of Pokemon Food did you give her?"

"It's a mix between Quick Seeds and Oran Berry" Ash replied to him, "I trained Flareon to become a perfect runner. She mostly prefer Run-and-Gun and Hit-and-Run strategy."

"I see … perfect, perfect, this Flareon looked strong" Andrew said with bright smile. He stood up, then spoke, "It's sad I don't have my Flareon with me. He prefer staying in Headquarter in Vermillion City rather than exploring."

"You live in Vermillion City?" Brock asked with interest. Andrew nodded, "It's where I was born. My father we're once a Commander in Vermillion City Pokemon Ranger Headquarter" He said with sad tone, "My mother was my father's partner. They both was a good pairing."

"Oh … sorry for asking" Ash said, although he didn't ask him anything like that, "So … what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh! I'm attending this Pokemon League this year!" Andrew chirped, making everyone around the lobby shouted in shock, "WHAT?!" they shouted.

"That's right! I hope we can battle soon, Ash Ketchum. I'd like to test your strength in battle" He said as he begin walking to the exit, "Tha-tha!" Then, he disappeared around the corner. Ash whined, "Aww man."

"Relax Ash. You probably going to fight him few days later" Brock spoke to him, "For someone that superior, Pokemon League mostly saved him for the Final Match."

Then Ritchie came back to them. He spoke, "Okay, so tomorrow we're going to fight someone named Andrew Percheron and his partner, Hadrian Black."

Ash paled, "Well, I think you said it too early, Brock."

"Looks like you have to train harder for tomorrow, Ash" Misty pointed out, "If you don't want to get crushed, you better train better than that."

"I'll try" Ash muttered, "Not that he was stronger than me, tho."

"You know this guy?" Ritchie curiously asked. Ash nodded, "I'll tell you later. Let's go mate, we're going to train our Pokemon today. I'll teach you few tricks for tomorrow, hopefully it could help you pass the match."

"We" Ritchie pointed out. Ash shrugged, he didn't have problem battling this guy, since he already know his Pokemon are ranged with Eeveelutions only. But what intrigues him is Ritchie, he couldn't let him lose to him or his partner.

"Let's go" He said. With that, they went out from the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**{****11:05 – ****14 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Stadium 1]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

The training went well that time, but today is the day they will have to fight against them. They are now standing at their own trainer box. Ash looked confident, he seemed to underestimate his opponent, but if someone looked closely, he actually have hundreds of thought running miles per second, thinking about the strategies he's going to use against him. Ritchie, in the other hand, looked nervous. He had just heard the story from Ash, and he knew this two is not someone to take easy. All he need is just stick with his training and believe with his Pokemon. Things will went well if he do, Ash said.

Andrew Percheron and Hadrian Black are at the opposite trainer box. Andrew have his hands on his waist, grinning with his infamous smile that attracts many women on the spectator seats. Hadrian is a 17 years old male teenager with pale skin and brown hair. He's wearing black T-shirt with brown jeans and shoes. He also wearing black necklace on his neck, which contains six of his Poke-Balls. He somewhat looked disdain, while trying to maintain his composure. He seems to dislike Andrew, judging his expression.

Many people around the stand begin to cheer out loud, wanting to see the match between two powerful teams. The referee looked to the competitors, then said, "This is an Official Kanto Pokemon League Double-Battle Match. Each person will only use three Pokemon in this battle. This match is between Andrew Percherson from Vermillion City and Hadrian Black from Kalos in Luminose City, versus, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Ritchie from Kanto. Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

"It is time for me to go all out. Aurora, aid me in battle!" Andrew shouted as he released his Pokemon. It reveals a beautiful and powerful female Glaceon.

"Houndoom, I chose you!" Hadrian released his Pokemon. It was a powerful and strong-looking Houndhoom, judging from the scratches allover its body. It have a bracelet on its paws and have an orb on its center, which Ash recognize as Houndoomite.

Ash eyes widened. He snapped from his shock and released his Pokemon, "Go!" It reveals a Lugia, much to everyone's shock. Ash only can smirk in satisfaction, Zoroark always the one who disguise herself as a Legendary Pokemon.

"WOW! UNBELEIVABLE! ASH KETCHUM REVEALS ANOTHER POSSESSION OF LEGENDARY POKEMON!" The commentator shouted, "HE SHOCKED US EVEN BEFORE THE BATTLE HAVE STARTED!"

Ritchie snickered at the comment. He released his Pokemon, "Cruise, I chose you!" He released his Tyranitar. It gracefully landed on the ground, giving off strong aura of courage and determination.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

Andrew snapped from his shock, "Just because you have legendary Pokemon that doesn't mean you are undefeatable. Aurora, use Ice Shard!" Glaceon's body begin to glow as many shards of ice appeared around her. Then, she sent it toward Zoroark/Lugia.

"Lugia, retaliate with Shadow Ball, then use Disable!" Ash replied with smile. Zoroark/Lugia shot several powerful Shadow Balls to the incoming shards. It directly impacted the incoming shards without any miss. After that, Zoroark/Lugia glared to Glaceon, making it froze for some moments.

"My turn" Hadrian spoke as he revealed his black Mega-Bracelet. Ash eyes widened as he touched the Key Stone on the bracelet. It begin to glow as Houndoom begin to envelop with bright purple cocoon. Then, some cable-like cords came out from Hadrian's body with an appearance of pure energy, and went into the cocoon. It took few seconds until the process is finished. The energy cord break apart as the cocoon exploded into pieces, revealing the Mega-Houndoom gloriously.

The Mega-Houndoom roared, shaking the ground in the process. The commentator shouted, "Unbelievable folks! Pokemon Trainer Hadrian have Mega-Evolution power in his possession! How interesting this battle can be?!" People on the spectator stands are roaring in excitement, wanting to see the power of Mega-Evolution.

Ash can only raise his eyebrow while Ritchie we're gapping like a fish. Ash smirked, "Looks like we have two powerful competitors here. Let's see if you can keep up with this. Zoroark, Dark Weather Storm!"

Zoroark/Lugia dissolved the illusion on herself –much to everyone's surprise- then, her body begin to envelope with godly dark power. She raised her claws to the sky, as it turned into darker than before. Andrew eyes widened in shock, "Whatever it was doing it seems it was trying to wipe us all at once! Aurora, quick, use Ice Beam!" Glaceon snapped out from her fear. She sent the powerful cold attack to the charging Zoroark. Ritchie quickly responded, "Cruise, protect Zoroark! Use Hyper Beam!" Tyranitar quickly stepped in front of Zoroark. It shot the powerful and colorful beam to the attack, which clashed at the center and ended up in tie.

"Tie?! I was giving off strong attack while he sent normal Ice type attack and it was a tie?!" Ritchie shouted in shock and fear.

Then, something happened. Mega-Houndoom, Tyranitar and Zoroark begin to envelop with dark power. It significantly strengthen them up, as strange rain begin to pour down. Instead of water, it seems to raining shards of pure dark power that makes any Pure-Dark or Half-Dark types stronger each turn, and significantly injures any non-Dark type related Pokemon. It didn't harm any humans, tho.

"What the?!" Andrew spoke in shock. He stared in astonishment at the darkest rain that he have ever seen. It looked just like Hell coming up to the earth. He winced when he saw that his Glaceon –Aurora- is in pain, due to the rain effect.

Then, Zoroark, Tyranitar and Mega-Houndoom cringed as they bent down to their knee. They're not in pain, but they seem trying to absorb as many power as possible. Suddenly, Tyranitar begin to envelope with bright purple cocoon. Soon, the cocoon exploded, revealing Mega-Tyranitar on its wake.

All in all, everyone was shocked with this revelation.

* * *

**|Begin Playing: Johann Sebastian Bach - Toccata E Fuga(Start at 2:40)|**

* * *

Everyone was shocked, not even Hadrian can hide his shock. Zoroark opened her eyes, revealing icy blue eyes that are glowing with power. Mega-Houndoom and Mega-Tyranitar opened their eyes, revealing their own powerful eyes with different colors. They roared to the sky, making the ground shake and spectators to stare in awe, fear and respect.

Ash grinned sadistically, then spoke, "Let us see who is stronger in this field!"

"Zoroark, use Shadow Ball!" Ash ordered. Zoroark grinned sadistically as she conjured a dark 'Chaingun' on her arms. She begin shooting hundreds of powerful Shadow Balls as fast as lightning. Glaceon was hit rapidly, sending her off to the nearby wall, "Aurora!" Andrew shouted in worry and fear. After she was fainted, Zoroark stopped firing. She aimed the 'Chaingun' to Mega-Houndoom, "Let's see if you can keep up with this, Dog!"

"Mega-Houndoom, use Inferno! Don't stop until I say so!" Hadrian said with awe and fear. He saw his Mega-Houndoom begin to envelope with dark yellowish fire as it shot the extremely powerful fire-type attack to Zoroark. Just then, Zoroark fired hundreds of Shadow Balls to Mega-Houndoom, while laughing manically.

"Mega-Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse!" Ritchie called out, snapping out from his shock. Mega-Tyranitar charged the extremely powerful purple rings of darkness that was so powerful, it even split the air into two and building up huge dusts on its path. It clashed between the Inferno attacks, supporting the incoming barrage of Shadow Balls that coming through its way.

The clash looked like a clash between Gods and Demons. The sheer of raw dark power around the arena slightly unnerved anyone except Ash. The Inferno attack slowly pushed back to Mega-Houndoom, but Hadrian won't let that happen, "Mega-Houndoom, jump!" It quickly obeyed its master, as it jumped out of the way from the attack with demon speed.

The attacks stopped. The referee snapped from his shock, "Glaceon is unable to battle! Andrew, release your next Pokemon!"

"UNBELIEVABLE! ASH KETCHUM HAVE CHANGED THE WEATHER INTO STRANGE TYPE OF WEATHER! IT SEEMS TO STRENGHTEN ANY DARK TYPES SIGNIFICANTLY!" the commentator shouted. People on the spectator stands are roaring ecstatically in excitement and madness.

'_Oh no … I can lose if this keeps going_' Andrew thought with worried tone, '_I don't have Umbreon with me, and I doubt Miyabi could keep up with them in this condition …_' He hesitantly pulled out his Pokemon. Then, he snapped, '_What am I thinking?! Doubting my Pokemon?! I believe in you, Miyabi._'

"Miyabi, show us your power!" Andrew released his Pokemon. Sylveon came out from the Poke-Ball with pride. However, she suddenly shuddered with fear as she felt the powerful dark residue around the air. People around the stand could see that Andrew is deeply fucked in this situation. Luckily, the Sylveon isn't harmed with the odd storm.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"MIyabi, use Moonblast!" Andrew ordered. Sylveon shot the powerful Moonblast to Zoroark. It hit her … but didn't do any effect to her. Andrew shouted, "WHAT?!"

"Don't you know?" Ash purred, "Dark Weather Storm is my specific custom move and weather. It temporarily hundredfold any Dark-type, Half-Dark-Type, Ghost-Type and Half-Ghost-Type stats exceedingly beyond the normal stat. It also force any affected Pokemon to reach the Mega-Evolution stage. That is, if the Pokemon is in final evolution stage. It also damage and affect any non-dark types, but it cannot affect Fairy-types due to some mixed twist that I still trying to figure out. To call it simple, this weather is called Dark Storm, and it lasts for six turns."

"Dangit!" Andrew snapped. Ash however, won't wait for it too long, "Zoroark, use Dark Missile. End them all!" He shouted. Zoroark smirked, she raised her right paw as hundreds –no, billions of dark missile appeared behind her. Andrew and Hadrian can only watch in horror as she conjured the 'missiles'.

"Mega-Houndoom! Use Protect, quick!" Hadrian quickly shouted as Zoroark pointed her claws at them. The dark 'missiles' charged to them, and clashed with the opposing Pokemon. It gives out hundreds of spectacular explosions with godlike pure raw power and extremely powerful dark residue. It also destroyed the entire battlefield, making hundreds of craters there and there. After the attack is over, the place we're obviously turned into a battlefield.

The smoke begin to settle, as people eager to see the end of this massacre. They gapped in shock when they saw Mega-Houndoom have its Protect barrier on, with Sylveon hiding under its barrier. Mega-Houndoom looked tired and Sylveon looked like she had survived and gone out straight from hell. Her eyes are filled with pure terror and fear, never in his life Andrew saw his Sylveon scared like this.

"Aww man, why don't you just give up?!" Zoroark shouted as she looked to Ash. Ash nodded. She conjured two Dark 'Sword' on her claws and charged to the tired Dark-Houndoom. Hadrian, sensing the danger, he shouted, "Mega-Houndoom, use Flamethrower!"

"Reta-"

"No!" Ash shouted to Ritchie, "Don't order any attack. Let Zoroark have the fun" He said with evil grin, making Ritchie shuddered in fear and respect.

Zoroark jumped out from the way as Mega-Houndoom shot the powerful Flamethrower attack. She dashed to Mega-Houndoom with godlike speed, as Mega-Houndoom clashed her dark 'Swords' with its long horns. Zoroark begin slashing Mega-Houndoom with godlike speed, trying to find its weak point, while Mega-Houndoom is protecting its limbs with its long horns. Hadrian shouted, "Keep going, Mega-Houndoom!"

"Gotcha!" Zoroark smirked as she found the weak spot. She kicked Mega-Houndoom's face, catching it off-guard. She continued to slash both her swords to Mega-Houndoom's neck, knocking it unconscious. Mega-Houndoom reverted back into its normal form.

"Now, use Draining Kiss!" Andrew shouted. Sylveon jumped to Zoroark, trying to kiss her, and since she was close enough to her, she almost had her. Zoroark slashed her sword while Sylveon is in midair, "No-" She slashed her with her left sword, "-Fucking-" she slashed her with her right sword, then she spun around with her right feet glowing with fire "-Way!" She kicked her across the stadium, straight to the stadium wall. It crashed with the stadium wall, making large crater in the process, and also knocking her unconscious.

The referee snapped from his shock. He took notice on the defeated Pokemon, he shouted, "Sylveon and Houndoom is unable to battle! Trainer Andrew and Hadrian, release your next Pokemon."

* * *

**|End of Song|**

* * *

Just then, the storm slowly dissolved to nothing. Mega-Tyranitar reverted back to its regular form as Zoroark fell down to her knee, breathing hard. Ash looked to her with concern, "Zoroark, are you okay?"

"Fine. Save your pity for another time, wouldn't you?" Zoroark said while panting. Ash shook his head, "No, I think you have enough time maiming these folks" With that, he returned Zoroark back into her Poke-Ball, "Return."

"Since Ash Ketchum returned his Zoroark, therefore, he have to send his next Pokemon" The referee shouted, "Trainer Ash, Andrew and Hadrian, release your next Pokemon."

"I admit, you are far too strong to be my opponent" Andrew said with frown, "But I believe in my Pokemon. Today, you will be facing my strongest Pokemon. Latias, I chose you!" Andrew released his Pokemon, which surprisingly it really is Latias. She did back-flip trick and cooed in excitement.

People gasped in shock and awe. They roared in excitement, wanting to see the outcome of the battle. Ash raised his eyebrow while Ritchie is gapping like a fish, again. The commentator shouted, "UNBELEIVABLE! ANDREW PERCHERON HAVE A LATIAS! HE HAVE LATIAS! A LEGENDARY EON POKEMON FROM HOENN! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! HOW WILL ASH AND RITCHIE FIGHT THIS OPPONENT?!"

"How are we supposed to defeat a Legendary Pokemon in battle?!" Ritchie shouted in desperate.

Suddenly, Hadrian smirked, "Not only you who have a Legendary Pokemon, you know?" Hadrian spoke with slight grin, "You have brought this battle to the whole new level, Ash Ketchum. You showed us your power in this battle, although I know you are using five percent of your Pokemon's power."

"Aah … Aura User" Ash said with cheeky grin, "Looks like I've underestimated Ability Users lately."

"You're not the only one" Andrew muttered under his breath. Hadrian smirked, he released his Pokemon, "Looks like you're going out early today. Mewtwo, I chose you!" A Mewtwo appeared on the field, which once again, shocked the entire battlefield with exception of Ash.

"UNREAL! HADRIAN BLACK HAVE MEWTWO! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! HOW WILL ASH AND RITCHIE FIGHT AGAINST TWO LEGENDARY POKEMON?!" The commentator shouted. People on the spectator stands begin shouting ecstatically in excitement and madness. They really want to see how strong these Legendary Pokemon against the Pokemon Ash and Ritchie have.

Ash raised his eyebrow, "Where, did you get Mewtwo?" He curiously asked.

"Found it in Kalos. This poor little guy was severely injured when I found it in Team Flare's abandoned Headquarter" Hadrian spoke nonchalantly, "I found him five years ago, by the way."

"How kind of you" Ash said with smile. Ritchie however, looked like he was about to faint, "How are we going to fight them?!" He said with desperate.

"Don't worry, I have plans with them" Ash said with assuring smile. Honestly, he clearly have no idea how to defeat these two when it comes with Legendary Pokemon. He knew they would save the Legendary Pokemon for the last, but it seems they are so desperate on winning this match. Ash nodded, he looked to his backpack.

Suddenly, Gaia/Pikachu came out from his backpack. He yawned, then looked to the battlefield. His eyes widened as he saw two Legendary Pokemon on the opposing team. He wickedly smile, "Ash, let me fight them" He said desperately.

"Sure" He said as Gaia/Pikachu jumped down to the battlefield. Looking at the Gaia/Pikachu, Hadrian and Andrew can only laugh, "That, is your next Pokemon?!" Hadrian said between laugh.

Ash nodded, "Yep" He pointed to the battlefield, "Gaia, I chose you!" Gaia/Pikachu jumped to the sky as he begin to glow blue. Then, he reverted his transformation back to his true form: Shiny Mew.

The reaction was spectacular and a bit unexpected.

People begin to ecstatically shout with utter excitement, praise and chaos. Many people from Japan Ministry begin shouting to support and/while praising the blue shiny Mew. Many people saw and acknowledge the legendary Genetic Pokemon as a God in Japan, but never in their life have they expected him to join Ash's rooster. Many people on the spectator seats are roaring and shouted 'Mew! Mew! Mew!' again and again. Ritchie, Andrew and Hadrian are gapping with utter shock and fear, "Bless my soul, its Mew! The true God of Japan!" Hadrian spoke with awe, fear and shock. Andrew looked close to faint.

"I present you, Gaia the Mew! The God of Psychics, Ability, Genetic and Move!" Ash shouted out loud as many people begin roaring with excitement.

"UNBELEIVABLE! UNREAL! THIS IS MADNESS! OUR DEAREST GOD THAT WE PRAISE EVERYDAY IS IN FRONT OF OUR VERY OWN EYES! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS, FOLKS! ASH KETCHUM HAVE MEW! HE HAVE THE LEGENDARY GENETIC POKEMON IN HIS POSSESSION!" The commentator shouted ecstatically.

Ash looked to the referee, then said, "Referee, if you may."

The referee snapped from his shock, he said, "Begin!"

"Gaia, knock them out with Cursed Blessing" Ash calmly ordered. Gaia quickly sent two powerful dark orbs to both Latias and Mewtwo. Andrew quickly ordered, "Quick, use Protect!" Latias put up her powerful Protect barrier, "Retaliate with Dark Pulse!" Hadrian ordered. Mewtwo charged and sent the powerful Dark Pulse attack to the dark orbs, only to get absorbed by the orb. Mewtwo was hit by the orb. The other orb bounced harmlessly from Latias's Protect barrier.

"What the?!" Hadrian said with shocked tone, "How?!"

"OH! IT SEEMS THAT DARK PULSE IS USELESS AGAINST THE STRANGE ATTACK!" the commentator shouted in excitement, "WHAT TRICKS DO ASH KETCHUM AND MEW HAVE UNDER THEIR SLEEVES?! THIS BOY IS TRULLY FULL OF SURPRISES! WHAT HAPPENED TO MEWTWO NOW?!"

"You can't retaliate Curse Blessing with Dark or Ghost type attack" Ash simply replied. Mewtwo skin begin to darkened, as it bent down to its knee with its body emitting dark-colored electricity. Hadrian looked in worry as he saw the event happening. He glared to Ash, then said, "What happened to him?!"

"He was cursed" Ash simply stated, "Cursed Blessing is a move that Badly Curse the opponent. When someone is Badly Cursed, it will have combination effect of being Badly Paralyzed and Badly Poisoned. To add the effect, it also cursed the body, making it ten-times weaker to any attack, whilst the Badly Poisoned effect injuring the victim each seconds passed."

Hadrian can only watch in horror as he saw Mewtwo begin crawling to him, desperate to be returned. Hadrian shouted, "Stop it!"

"We can't" Gaia spoke, making everyone except Ash looked to him with shock, "You can heal him with Full Restore. But I suggest you should return him into Poke-Ball to end his suffering until you brought him to the Pokemon Center for treatment."

Hadrian shuttered, "Y-Yes" He pulled out his Poke-ball. Before that, he looked to the referee, then said, "I forfeit Mewtwo! He's not in condition for battle anymore!"

The referee nodded. He said, "Mewtwo is unable to battle! Hadrian, release your next Pokemon!" Just then, Hadrian quickly recalled Mewtwo back into the Poke-Ball.

"HADRIAN FORFEITED HIS MEWTWO! IT SEEMS THAT MEWTWO IS NO LONGER IN CONDITION FOR BATTLE!" The commentator shouted, "THIS TRULLY THE POWER OF GODS! MEW HAVE DEFEATED MEWTWO IN ONE-HIT!"

"Well, that was easy" Gaia said with yawn, "I thought Legendary Pokemon could put much fight like last time. But no, I think they are getting weaker each years passed."

"Don't get too arrogant, Gaia. Latias is still there, you know?" Ash pointed to the opposing Latias, who's looking at him with utter shock and small blush on her face. Gaia nodded, "Fine" He said.

"Alakazam, time to dance!" Hadrian shouted as he released his last Pokemon. Ash looked to Ritchie, "You deal with Hadrian, while I handle that Latias, okay?"

"Sweet!" Ritchie replied, glad that he won't battling any Legendary Pokemon anytime sooner. The referee shouted, "Begin!"

"Alakazam, use Miracle Eye!" Hadrian said as he pointed to Tyranitar. Alakazam eyes glowed for few second, making Tyranitar vulnerable to any Psychic-type attack. Ritchie gulped, he recognized that move all too-well. Ash pointed to the opposing Latias, "Gaia, use Iron Tail!" Gaia flew to Latias with his tail glowing silver. Andrew ordered, "Latias, use Mist Ball!" Latias charged and shot a mist ball toward Gaia, which he dodged with professional manner. He slammed his tail to Latias's face, making her shriek in pain. Andrew eyes widened in shock, "Wait a minute! Mist Ball is an unavoidable signature move!"

"Do you really think we like to play with rules?" Gaia said with sarcastic manner. Ash smirked, "Now use Brick Break!" Gaia paws begin to glow bright red. Andrew quickly ordered, "Dodge it!" Luckily, Latias is fast enough to dodge the attack.

Meanwhile, Ritchie seem to have trouble battling Hadrian, "Cruise, use Stone Edge!" Ritchie ordered. Tyranitar stomped its feet to the ground and picked up several huge stone from the ground. It throws them to the smirking Alakazam. Hadrian calmly ordered, "Teleport" Alakazam teleported out from the way, which annoys Tyranitar even more.

"Now use Psycho Cut!" Hadrian ordered. Alakazam suddenly teleported in front of Tyranitar with its spoon glowing bright purple. It slashed Tyranitar with its spoon, direct point on its chest. Tyranitar screeched in pain, it stumbled few steps backward while trying to recover from earlier critical-hit attack.

"Don't let it recover, use Psychic!" Hadrian quickly ordered. Alakazam eyes begin to glow blue. However, before Tyranitar was caught with the psychic grip, Richie ordered, "Now! Use Dark Pulse!" Tyranitar quickly sent the powerful purple-dark rings towards the concentrating Alakazam. It couldn't dodge the incoming Dark pulse. It directly impacted the concentrating Alakazam, sending it back to its trainer's feet. Ritchie cheered, "Yes!" He fist pumped, while Hadrian spoke, "Come on Alakazam, get up!" Alakazam did get back up and ready for another beating round.

Back with Ash and Andrew, it seems they are in fierce-kind of situation. Right now, Gaia is chasing Latias with Quick Attack and his paws glowing bright red. Latias, in the other hand, is panicking, trying to outrun the smirking shiny blue Mew. Andrew ordered, "Latias, use Thunderbolt!" Latias sent the powerful electric attack to Gaia, which he dodged gracefully. Taking this as an advantage, Gaia managed to reach Latias and hit her with Brick Break attack on her back. Latias screeched in pain while trying to recover.

"Good job, Gaia!" Ash gave him thumbs up. Gaia replied with the same gesture. Then, Ash ordered, "Now use Return!" Gaia grinned. He charged with godlike speed to Latias. She didn't see him coming, and she was hit by an extremely painful attack. This proves that Ash have Gaia in his rooster for more than 10 years.

After that, Latias stumbled to the ground with her eyes swirling, obviously fainted. Just in time, Ritchie ordered, "Finish it with Bite!" Tyranitar bite Alakazam's shoulder. It screeched in pain since it was a super-effective attack. Tyranitar released its fangs, leaving Alakazam fainted on the sight.

After that one, the referee looked to the fainted Pokemon, then said, "Latias and Alakazam are unable to battle. Hadrian and Andrew have no Pokemon left. Therefore, Ash ketchum and Ritchie are the winner!"

"THEY WON! ASH KETCHUM AND RITCHIE HAVE WON!" The commentator shouted.

Many people roared in excitement and relief because of this. Gaia came to Ash and they gave their hardest high-five they can do. Ritchie hugged his Tyranitar, proud of his achievement and power in battle. Andrew and Hadrian approached them. Ash looked to Andrew, then said, "Looks like I win."

"Looks like I've underestimated my opponent, again" Andrew said with sheepish smile, "But trust me, it won't happen again in later time."

"Well done" Hadrian commented, "I didn't expect you to have Lord Mew in your rooster. I guess we should expect the unexpected from you" He continued.

"Order of Phoenix?" Ash pointed to Hadrian. He nodded, "Your father trained me as his personal warrior, and my final test is to defeat you. Looks like I'm not getting that title any longer" He said while looking at the stadium rooftop. Ash looked to where he was looking, and almost gasped in shock when he saw his own father.

… His own father … well, adoptive father. He was wearing a dark red cloak, but his face we're visible, even under the cloak.

Ash smirked to him, "We'll see. Looks like I'll be battling him later for the true title of Pokemon Master, after all."

Gaia transformed back into Pikachu, which makes anyone that saw this shocked in sight. Gaia/Pikachu crawled back to Ash's shoulder, "So, what do you think about our latest fight?" Ash asked him.

"Boring" Gaia/Pikachu said with yawn, "Although these two have potential with strategy-building, these two are lack with their reaction time. I doubt they can take me in full power."

"Hey!" Andrew shouted, however, his eyes widened in fear as he realized what he just said, "I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at y-"

"It's fine, really" Gaia/Pikachu insisted, "I don't really like formalities, anyway. And respect is earned, not demanded. So I understand why, and it's fine for you to yell at me" Gaia/Pikachu told him wisely. Andrew sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Ash came to Ritchie, "Come on Ritchie, time to go back" He told him.

Ritchie nodded, he returned his Tyranitar back into the Poke-ball, "Okay" He said. Ash looked to his father for the last time that time, "When the time have come, I will come to you, and battle you. I won't hold back, and I expect you won't hold back as well."

With that, they went to the back-stage. His mysterious father, looked at him proudly, "And when the time have come, you won't be disappointed" He said with smile.

* * *

**{****14:22 – ****14 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

Later, here we can see Ash Ketchum sitting on the Pokemon Center Cafeteria with his friends. Ash is using his laptop on the table, while the rest is eating the food in front of them. Ash had finished his food earlier, or so it seems.

"You know" Brock said, "I think you just revealed him too early in this match."

"Gaia didn't seem to mind that one" Ash muttered as he looked to Gaia/Pikachu, whose drinking his favorite ketchup, "There are many things that even more powerful than Gaia here. Arceus, for example" He stated.

Suddenly, Wallace laughed. Ash looked to him strangely, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just imagining you have an Arceus in your possession" Wallace said with snicker, "I wonder how the world will react with that one."

"My best guess that they will be shocked for eternity" Ash slowly stated, "Not many people can capture Legendary Pokemon, but most of them acknowledge Pseudo-Legendary while some of them actually possess one. Very few people owned a Legendary Pokemon. Even when they do, it mostly a minor Legendary Pokemon, like Legendary Birds Trio, Legendary Beasts, Darkrai, Cresselia, Celebi, and few others. But capturing a Major Legendaries like Mew, Lugia or Ho-oh is an entirely different story" He said with laugh.

Gold kissed his cheek, "Well, you have me, anyway" She added with grin.

Ash put his hand around Gold's shoulder, "And I can't have a perfect life without Gold here" He said with smile. He grabbed Diamanti's hand, then said, "And without her, I won't be perfect."

"Good luck with your family, Ash" Misty commented, "Next month, you will turn 17 years old. I hope your mother already prepared your 'Sweet Seventeen'" She said with humorous giggle. Ash sighed, "The first thing I'm going to do in my birthday next month is going to tell Professor Oak and mom what I know about my _activities_ with Gold. And I won't be ashamed telling that."

Ash closed is laptop. He stood from his seat, and picked up his laptop, "I'm going to my room now. Have a nice day" With that, he went to his own room.

* * *

**{****14:45 – ****14 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center – Ash's Room]-****  
(Afternoon)**

* * *

When Ash arrived inside his room, he locked the door behind him, and collapsed on the bed. He buried his face on the bed, while thinking about his latest fight against two legendary Pokemon.

He sure know he could use Falcon or Lucario to wipe those Legendary Pokemon out. But somehow, the first thing that came across his mind that time is Gaia. Gaia is too overpowered, even fighting against Mayor Legendary Pokemon. He trained him so well that he even start to rival his own power.

"Penny on your thought?" He heard familiar voice. Ash looked to the source and found Gaia/Pikachu, standing next to him.

He buried his head on the nearby pillow, "Thinking about how I screwed up my life in this league" Ash spoke with burden tone. Gaia/Pikachu snickered, "Well, at least I have a chance to show myself in this League."

Ash groaned. He sat on the bed, "People are going to criticize me. What people will say when they know I have you in my rooster?" He asked him with pleading tone.

"Tell him that I am willingly joined your rooster" Gaia/Pikachu replied nonchalantly. He stared to Ash's expression. He saw Ash looked to him with saddened look. Gaia/Pikachu sighed, "Look, we've been friends for over 16 years by now. You're my best friend and family. To me, you are my best brother that ever existed in this world. I can't be more proud of you Ash, you did your best."

Ash sighed, "I just hope this won't turning up bad."

"Hey, don't worry. I got your back" Gaia/Pikachu said as he pat his back. Ash grinned, "Yeah … thanks, Gaia."

"NP, bro" Gaia/Pikachu said with his infamous thumb gesture. Ash chuckled, "NP for No Problem. You really start picking up habits from the TV Channel, don't you?"

"I can't help it" Gaia/Pikachu said with sheepish smile. Ash rolled his eyes, he stood from the bed and approached his backpack. It was located on the table near the bed. Ash sat on the seat, he opened the backpack, "Let's see … Aw crap."

"What?" Gaia/Pikachu said. Ash pulled out two of his favorite SVI Infinity. Judging the condition, two pistols seems badly damaged. The slide have cracks all-over the place and the frame shared the same fate as well. Ash put them on the table, then sighed, "I should've known."

Gaia/Pikachu approached him. He looked to Ash's pistols, "After 12 years, your favorite pistols have finally broken" He said with teasing and matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, shut up" Ash whined, "Now my pistols are broken and it's unfixable. I gotta need another new pistols to replace these two."

"This time, I pick the gun" Gaia/Pikachu said with grin. Ash groaned, "What Firearm Company is on your mind?"

"Let's see … we have Glock, FN Company …" Gaia/Pikachu said in thoughtful tone, "Hmm … if you want something even more badass but with accuracy, you should look for a pistol that have a slide that sits inside the frame. CZ-75 for example."

"I never actually tried CZ, I'm not particular with anything related in Czech Republic" Ash commented with small smirk. Then, his face turned thoughtful, "Hmm … Desert Eagle isn't reliable … CZ-75 isn't my type … Dunno. I prefer something that can be fired at all condition; underwater, foggy, space-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't fire a firearm in space" Gaia/Pikachu retorted. Ash smirked, "Oh, there is one. But that's just for another story."

"But can't you buy a Desert Eagle and customize it? You know? Attaching Firing Pin and other safety measure" Gaia/Pikachu changed the subject, "It's a nice weapon, you know?"

"Yes, in the movies. But not in reality" Ash deadpanned, "I really want to know what makes people wants to buy the DE. I mean, they have high-recoil, gas-operated, lesser safety, and much that. They can't have silencer attachment, can't be fired while moving fast since it would jam, and cannot fire under the water. It infuriates me sometime, a badass-looking pistol have surprisingly less feature than many other pistols with lesser caliber."

"I think we should continue our subject" Gaia/Pikachu muttered, "Let's see … All-in-one pistol that can handle all environment. Glock can be reliable. It can be used in conceal carry, able to have silencer attachment, along with Light or Laser Sight attachment, full automatic modification, and able to shoot under the water. I think Glock will suits you."

"Not my type" Ash spoke to him, "I also need the Double-Action feature. I mean, sure it's almost perfect, but I don't really want to pick those blank shells back to erase the evidence after I finished the job."

"Good point" Gaia/Pikachu muttered, "Well … I guess Glock is out too now … Argh! Why don't you just order another SVI Infinity again?!"

"You can't order a pistol like this. It was limited edition, and I managed to bought them in time" Ash sternly replied, "It can be semi-automatic and full automatic, can fire underwater, have double-action feature, able to have suppressor, flashlight and laser sight attachment, badass-looking and perfect for conceal carry inside my coat. Finding another pistol like this one can be hard."

"Remind me again how did you managed to break that pistol after 12 years running" Gaia/Mew darkly muttered. Ash sighed, "I don't have the replacement for these broken compartments. They are completely custom and not made from the original manufactory. I just noticed the cracks just now."

"Hmm …" Gaia/Pikachu begin walking around the room, "Should you try Five-Seven? It's reliable, good for conceal carry, semi-automatic, single-action, able for any attachments and can fire underwater. If you order it straight from FN Company, you can pick the style of your choice."

"Nope" Ash quickly stated, "Too light, the recoil is ridiculously too low and price is too expensive. Although I have no problem with the price, I will have some problem with care-taking it later on, if I have one."

"So … you just shot down all my suggestions" Gaia/Pikachu said with sigh of defeat, "What pistol do you want?"

Ash suddenly grinned, "I think we just need to make one."

"Wait, what?" Gaia/Pikachu said with frown, "Am I not mistaken? I mean, making a pistol?"

"Hey, it won't hurt us, you know?" Ash retorted, "Besides, I know how to make pistols. Trillions of centuries worth knowledge already told me how to."

"And let me guess … you're going to make a Power-Enchanted Pistol" Gaia/Pikachu said with deadpan look. Ash nodded, "Yep! I'm going to make the model off FN FNP, then add the Full-Auto modification. The recoil should be adjusted and weight is not a problem. I have everything ready in my head" Ash said with thumbs up.

Gaia/Pikachu sighed, "Looks like there's no other way through this one."

"I know!" Ash happily chirped. He opened his backpack. He took out several bullets, a Silver Block and Iron Block. He also took out several Fire Stone and chemical supply. He hummed, then said, "Okay … so we're going to make FN-FNP with model 45" He waved his hand, then a Pistol illusion appeared in front of them. It was an FN FNP-45 with two tone –white frame and black slide- appearance.

Ash continued, "Let's see … Automatic Modification should be good" He waved his hand again. A button suddenly appeared on the middle of the frame, close with the slide-release button and trigger.

"And some badass modification" Ash said with giggle. He waved his hand. The pistol illusion suddenly changed its color. The slide color turned dark, as it begin to chisel mystically with golden color. The frame remains black, and several runes with golden color running down around the frames. The barrel begin to lengthen a bit, making it possible for a suppressor to be attached. A Flashlight attachment appeared and attached itself with the pistol. It also turned black with some golden-colored runes dancing around it.

After few seconds waiting, the pistol illusion finally finished designed. It have a Night Black color, with a golden line on the slide that shaped like a fire. The frame also have the same appearance, but the grip only have one golden symbol attached on it. The golden symbol on the grip have an appearance of a pentagram with many runic patterns around the corner. The flashlight attachment have several golden-colored runes written on it.

"Okay, so we get the design. How are we going to do it?" Gaia/Pikachu curiously asked. Ash grinned, "First, we're going to use the Fire Stone to make the fire."

"Wait, we're going to do it here?" Gaia/Pikachu said with raised eyebrow. Ash nodded, "I don't need a Forge to start, since we're making it part-by-part. It may be hard and tedious, but the result will worth it."

"In Ancient Forging, I usually use Forge when we really want to make a big pieces, like Swords" Ash explained to him, "Since Pistols and firearms are made with small pieces, making these pieces will be hard, but it doesn't require Forge for such thing."

"Okay then …" Gaia/Pikachu muttered, "So, where do we start?"

"Use your psychic power to light the Fire Stone on fire" Ash said as he pulled out a metal Ash Tray. He put the Fire Stone into the Ash Tray, "We're going to use the fire from this Fire Stone."

"Why from a Fire Stone? Why not just a normal fire?" Gaia/Pikachu asked while concentrating. Ash replied, "Because Fire Stone gives out different fire. The fire from Fire Stone makes it easier for Ancient Forger to infuse the metal with aura, and it also will expand the aura capacity inside the metal, making it more effective and powerful when enchanted."

"I see …" Gaia/Pikachu said. Then, a fire was lit on top of the Fire Stone, then it continued to burn the entire Fire Stone. Ash grinned, "The other advantage using Fire Stone as a fire source is that it will never runs out. The Fire Stone won't be depleted."

"Now, what's next?" Gaia/Pikachu asked him. Ash grinned, "We're going to mix this Iron and Silver Block into one. Use the fire on the Fire Stone."

Gaia/Pikachu used his psychic to raise the blocks from the surface, while Ash used his Fire Manipulation power or Pyrokinesis power to control the fire. The fire begin to envelope both blocks, as Gaia/Pikachu slowly mixed both metals into one. While doing so, Ash pulled out a Moon Stone, "Merge this with those two."

Gaia/Pikachu nodded. Using his psychic power, he picked the Moon Stone up and merged it with the mixed metal. Slowly but surely, the metal turned grey, and it continues to turn dark. After few tedious manipulation, it finally combined. The Mixed Block is colored dark black, darker than darkness. It have some dark aura leashing around it. Gaia/Pikachu asked, "How can it do that? Why did you mix a Moon Stone with this one?"

"Moon Stone represents darkness" Ash replied with matter-of-fact tone, "When Iron and Silver is mixed, we also opened a very small gap for us to infuse aura into the object. Added with the fact we're using fire from the Fire Stone, we have widened the gap, making it possible for us to infuse the aura into the metal. Moon Stone only act as the artery and vein of dark power and aura."

"I see …" Gaia/Pikachu muttered. Ash continued, "As for why it emits dark power, it because Moon Stone represent darkness and calamity. Moon Stone is the only dark stone that can stabilize itself when it comes with Ancient Forging. So we doesn't need a third person to stabilize this metal, or any extra carefulness morphine this metal. We can see how stable it was by how it emits the aura. If dark aura around it was even, that means its stable. If some part of the metal doesn't emit dark aura, it means that this metal is unstable."

"Okay, now what?" Gaia asked him. Ash grinned, "We're going to chip these metals pieces by pieces, and then we make each compartment one by one with each chips."

And so, Gaia/Pikachu begin chipping the Dark Mixed Block into pieces while Ash used his psychic power to transform and manipulate those Dark Mixed Chips into many different compartments. He made several springs, bolts, metal sheets, pins and more. He made the frame and slide, and also the barrel. After the required compartments have made, Ash conjured a bucket, "Gaia, fill the bucket with Water Gun."

Gaia/Pikachu did as he told. He sprayed Water Gun attack into the bucket to fill it with water. After that, Ash picked up the black vial and poured the liquid into the bucket. The bucket glowed grey for some seconds, then the water begin to turbid with dark color. Somehow, the water is emitting dark power. Ash used his psychic power to put all the finished compartment into the water bucket. It gives sizzling sound upon entering. Gaia/Pikachu raised his eyebrow, "What did you put in the water?"

"Dark Essence" Ash replied as he brushed his sweat, "Dark Essence is vital for forging Dark Materials. It can only be made by powerful Dark-Type Pokemon, and trained to do so. I used Dark Essence that Zoroark made since he was strong enough to make one."

"How did she make it?" Gaia/Pikachu asked. Ash sighed, he replied, "Making one vial is just like firing Hyper Beam many times over while charging with Giga Impact. It literally strained Zoroark's power. The last time she made one, she went into coma for weeks."

"Ow …" Gaia/Pikachu muttered in horror. After the sizzling sound stopped, Ash used his psychic power to separate the water and the compartment. He put the compartment on the table, "Okay … so the next step is assemble the pistol."

"Okay … let's see … this goes here … and here …" Ash muttered as he begin assembling the compartments. While doing so, Gaia/Pikachu asked, "Did Zoroark willingly give the vial to you, or?"

"Willingly" Ash replied, "She wants to learn my latest invented move called 'Embracing Darkness'. The move is similar to Shadow Sneak, but 'Embracing Darkness' move not only teleport the user for an attack, but also entrap its opponent with darkness around shadow. In order to learn this move, she needs to release her Waste Energy so she can unlock her Umbrakinesis ability. Her Waste Energy is what I call Dark Essence."

"Did she learned that move?" Gaia/Pikachu asked again. Ash nodded, "Yep. She told me it was worth it" He grinned, "One-hit means one-faint. Her strength and power got doubled after she threw her Waste Energy."

Gaia/Pikachu nodded. He looked to the dark and tainted water inside the bucket. He poked her paws into the water. She shuddered at how cold and dark the feeling is, and she seems to like it. Gaia/Pikachu moaned, he asked, "What is Waste Energy?"

"Waste Energy is simply a useless deadweight inside Pokemon's body. Every Pokemon have some, but most trained Pokemon have less Waste Energy. I called it useless deadweight because it resist and restrain Pokemon's true potential. To put it blunt, Waste Energy is Pokemon's feces in essence" Ash explained to her. Gaia/Pikachu eyes widened in horror and disgust, he quickly pulled his hand out from the bucket, "Ew!" He shouted.

"That's why I didn't use my hand to pull these out from the water" Ash said with chuckle, "It's kinda disgusting, really."

Ash put the slide onto the frame, then locked the slide-release button. Ash sighed in relief, the pistol looked exactly like in the illusion. However, it doesn't have the golden patterns. Ash said, "Finally, one last step, then we're done."

"Gaia, I want you to stay back a bit, this might hurt you it you're too close with me" Ash said. Gaia/Pikachu obeyed, she jumped to the bed and hide herself. Ash grinned, he pulled out a paper that have hundreds of runes written all over it. Ash put the pistol on top of the paper, then begin chanting.

Gaia/Pikachu is still hiding on the bed while Ash is chanting. Gaia/Pikachu frowned when he heard what he was chanting. It was a mix between Greek and Latin language. However, amazingly, the runes around the paper begin to glow with golden color, then it start to reach the pistol and shaping into many designs. Gaia/Pikachu watched the occurring phenomena in fascination.

After it was done, Ash was sweating bullet. He seems tired, "Finally …" He muttered. Gaia/Pikachu looked concern, he approached Ash, then said, "Is it done?"

"Yep" He said with relieved sigh, "Mew, try to pick the pistol with your psychic power."

Gaia/Pikachu nodded. His eyes begin to glow as he attempt to grab the pistol with his psychic power. However, it doesn't affect the pistol. Gaia/Pikachu eyes went wide as he realized this, "What the …"

"Then it's done" Ash said with relieved sigh, again, "I've put dark-typing in the pistol and modified several things here. Humans originally know this pistol as FN FNP-45 that feeds with .45 ACP bullet. It can use stock magazine that contains 15 bullets."

"Then … what's so special other than Full Automatic modification?" Gaia/Pikachu asked him. Ash grinned, "When the pistol is fired using normal .45 bullet, the barrel automatically enchant the bullet, making it possible to penetrate metal shields, bullet-proof glasses, human body and armors. The grip automatically enchant the powder inside the shells at the magazine, so the bullet won't stray from its path even after reaching one kilometers. To make it even more good, it also adds custom dark trail and muzzle."

"Wow …" Gaia/Pikachu muttered with awe. Ash chuckled, "Any Aura User will know that this isn't a usual pistol."

Gaia/Pikachu frowned. He observed the pistol some more. It sure have the appearance of simple black FN FNP-45 with beautiful golden runes and symbols on it. He sensed the powerful dark power emitting from the pistol, and it terrifies him. He could feel that this pistol have aura circulating on the golden lines.

"What was the runes for again?" Gaia/Pikachu asked him. Ash grinned, "Aside for style and appearance, it also have function to circulate its aura around its body. The golden lines attach one compartment and another, making this pistol is the very first complex and the most complicated Aura-Forged Weapon that I've ever made."

"Man … that Runic Paper I've just used is extremely expensive" Ash said with chuckle, "But who knows? Nobody sell them in this Sun Born. I have some more in my backpack, anyway."

"Hmm …" Gaia/Pikachu hummed, "… aside from those darkness enchantment, this pistol looks pretty good."

"Yep!" Ash said with smile, "For the safety measure, I add the Owner-Only Enchantment. So no one could fire that pistol aside myself."

"Okay …" Gaia/Pikachu muttered. He looked to Ash, then gasped. Ash eyes are glowing red with bloodlust, and his vampire-like fangs are revealed in 4 inch size. Gaia/Pikachu gulped, "Umm … Ash? Are you okay?"

"Get Falcon here, don't tell anyone" He quickly spoke to him, "Now!"

"Yikes!" Gaia/Pikachu yelped. He jumped off from the table and went out from the door.

* * *

**{****18:43 – ****14 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Gaia/Pikachu begin running, heading to the lobby. Reaching the lobby, he found Falcon together with Ash's other friends. Gaia/Pikachu walked to her, but suddenly stopped, '_Wait, he said don't tell anyone … I can't risk myself to raise any yellow flag_' he thought.

Gaia/Pikachu cleared his throat. He calmly walked to Falcon, "Hey guys."

The others saw him. Wallace greeted, "Hey Gaia. Where's Ash?"

"He's busy inside his room" Gaia/Pikachu said with fake smile. He looked to Falcon, then said, "Oi, can I talk with you for few minutes?"

"Uh … sure" Falcon replied unsurely. Gaia/Pikachu smiled, "Follow me!"

Gaia/Pikachu begin walking through the hall with Falcon following behind. Reaching Ash's room front door, he looked around to see if anyone had followed them. Seeing nobody does, Gaia/Pikachu turned serious, "Falcon, I need your help."

"What do you need?" Falcon said, curious about his sudden mood change.

"Ash needs your help" Gaia/Pikachu quickly said, "I don't know, but he suddenly grew two fangs and his eyes are filled with bloodlust. He said I need to send you into his room."

"I'll handle this" Falcon said with giddy grin. She opened the room, and enters it. Gaia/Pikachu heard a loud click, notifies him that she had just locked the door.

* * *

**{****18:55 – ****14 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center – Ash's Room]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Falcon frowned when she saw no one is inside the room. Falcon called, "Hello? Ash? Are you here?"

Falcon looked around. The room seems normal, aside from the bucket, burning Fire Stone and pistol on the table, everything seems fine. The room is dark, but Falcon can see anything very clear. Falcon called out again, "Hello? Ash, are you in here?"

Suddenly, she heard a growl. She looked to the bed, '_Something is behind that bed_' she thought. She readied herself. She slowly walked to see what's in the other side of the bed. Only to find … nothing. Falcon frowned, "Huh?" She muttered.

She heard the growl again, and she suddenly have her spine chilled with fear. She slowly turned around, and saw Ash. However, before she could process anything else, he leaped over her, then sank his fangs into her neck.

Falcon tried to scream, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed with whatever was binding her. Slowly but surely, she lost her consciousness.

Meanwhile, Ash was pleasuring his own self with bloodlust. He greedily drink Falcon's blood like his life depends on it. He didn't care about Falcon's health that time, since she could have her own blood regenerating by itself. Ash pulled out his fangs, then sighed in relief, "Nobody beats my own Pokemon's blood" He muttered with relieved sigh.

Ash slowly sank his teeth again. He begin drinking her blood again. While drinking, Ash is thinking about his new-made handgun. He felt good when he build that handgun for his own, but also ashamed since he couldn't make another one for dual-wielding. He also wondered who he will fight tomorrow, since he will fight against other team. People already know about Gaia, so it is very likely for them to prepare strategies to defeat Gaia in his match later on.

He didn't need to test the pistol he just made. The pistol is exceedingly perfect, but Ash have seen better. He hoped that pistol can fulfill his need in combat at all time and all condition.

Finishing his blood drinking event, he slowly released his fangs out from her neck. Ash kissed her neck, making the wound close by itself. Ash slowly walked to his pistol as his fangs retracted back to normal human size.

"Charos" Ash spoke while looking at the cursed pistol, "From now on, your name is Charos Pistoli(1)" He continued.

* * *

**(1) – Charos means Death and Pistoli means Gun, so it simply means Death Gun.**


	21. Chapter 19: Mysterious New Partner!

**Hello again folks! Welcome to another chapter of 'Pokemon: The Sacred Fire'!**

**Mew: I don't think people is excited with how you manage your stories ...**

**Latios: Yeah, I've noticed. Things are getting lame lately.**

**Author: *Sigh* I better finish this story fast and rewrite them, for Mew's sake!**

**Mew: Hey!**

**Latios: Alright, skip to answering some reviews here ... hmm ... there's only one review that interests me through ... It's from 'Stallion6 of Deviantart' he said: "****Yeah, as I mentioned...I'm a bit of a softy when it comes to Pokemon. I am in a Pokemon club in my school. ****While others are focusing on catching rare Pokemon and getting perfect EV/IV/Stats or shinies... ****I'd be getting my Pokemon massaged by NPCs or using Pokemon Amie to bond with them. ****Heck, others caught me appologizing to my Pokemon after losing in a few tournaments."**

**Author: Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you Stallion6 for letting us borrow your OC! Andrew will appear again in this story. He will appear mostly when Ash and his friends are involved with Pokemon Ranger business.**

**Mew: Aand that's all we can say! We don't own Pokemon, so see ya!**

**Author: Wait! I'm not finished y-**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mysterious New Partner!**

* * *

**{****11:03 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Stadium 2]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

Here we can see Ash Ketchum and Ritchie standing on the second stadium arena. Their opponents are twin girl. Both have chocolate long hair with blue amber eyes and white skin. They both are wearing shirt with open jacket, brown jeans and dark brown shoes. The only thing that could tell their differences is their shirt and open jacket. The first girl is wearing white shirt and white open jacket, while the other twin is wearing black shirt and black open jacket.

The referee looked to both sides of the competitors, "This is an Official Pokemon League Double Battle Match. The red side is Angel Lupin and Devil Lupin, versus, the blue side is Ash Ketchum and Ritchie. Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

"The name's Angel!" The twin that wearing white clothes said. She pulled out her Poke-Ball.

"The name's Devil!" The other twin that wearing black clothes said. She pulled out her Poke-Ball.

"And we chose Machamp!" They shouted as they released their Pokemon, revealing two identical Machamp.

"Wow, talk about synchronizing conversation" Ash muttered in amusement, "Vaporeon, battle time!" He shouted as he released his Vaporeon. Vaporeon did backflip before giving a wink to the opposing twins.

"Sparky, I chose you!" Ritchie released his Pokemon, revealing his own Pikachu. Pikachu chirped, and gave thumbs up to Ritchie.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Machamp, use Vital Throw!" Both twins pointed to Pikachu. The Machamps begin charging to the opposing Pikachu. Ritchie ordered, "Sparky, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu charged some electricity on its red cheeks, before sending some powerful Thunderbolts to the charging Machamp. Amazingly, both Machamp jumped out with spectacular manner.

Seeing this, Ash wasn't going to let them land to the ground yet, "Ice Beam!" Ash quickly shouted. Vaporeon sent the powerful beam of ice to both Machamps while they are in mid-air. Both Machamps got hit directly from the Ice Beams. They stumbled back to their trainers.

"That was amazing!" Angel said with squeal.

"Using mid-air-" Devil said.

"-to hit our Machamp!" Angel continued.

"But we won't make-" Devil continued.

"The same mistake again!" both shouted.

"Yep, it is confirmed that we are battling a Synchronized Twin" Ash said with characterizing manner, "I think we're going to have some trouble battling this one."

"Hmm …" Ritchie hummed, "Sparky, use Charge Beam!" Pikachu put its paws together and begin charging electricity. A yellow orb appeared on its paws, with cackling sound of electricity. Ritchie pointed, "Fire!" Pikachu thrust its paws, and the yellow beam of electricity went off.

"Machamp, use Counter!" Angel said.

"Machamp, use Quick Guard!" Devil said. The first Machamp jumped to the second Machamp's back and formed a dark red square shield, while the other one raised its hands, forming a light blue shield in front of them. The shield mixed into one, turning it to bright red shield. They performed the attack at the same time.

Ash eyes widened, "Wait! Cancel the attack!" Ash shouted.

Too late, the yellow beam of electricity already hit the barrier. Instead of harming them, it literally deflects the beam back to the sender. Pikachu we're not prepared for this, and directly hit by its own attack. Pikachu slide back to Ritchie's foot with its eyes swirling.

"What?!" Ritchie said with shocked tone. Ash sighed, "The combination of Counter and Quick Guard attack allows double protection for both Close Range and Wide Range attack. Since it was powered with two Pokemon, it allows them to deflect anything, even a Hyper Beam attack, without breaking the shield. Although, like I said, two Pokemon, it requires two Pokemon that could synchronize together to form that shield. This technique is known to be the hardest one, since both shield have to be raised at the same time. Missing one split millisecond, it goes kaboom" Ash explained.

"How-" Angel said.

"Did you know?" Devil continued.

Ash gave a wolfish grin, "Never underestimate Move Customizer. I've known that technique long time ago before you even know it" He said with arrogant manner, "You should expect the unexpected from us."

"Looks like-" Angel said.

"-the rumor is" Devil continued.

"-true" Angel continued.

"-that you are" Devil continued.

"A Strategist Master!" Both shouted at the same time, finishing the sentence. Ash gave a mock bow, "Thank you."

The referee looked to the fainted Pikachu, he shouted, "Pikachu is unable to battle. Ritchie, release your next Pokemon."

Ritchie sighed, he recalled Pikachu back into its Poke-Ball, "Alright … Cruise, I chose you!" He released his Tyranitar.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Machamp, use Thunder Punch!" Both twins said at the same time. Both Machamps charged to the opposing Pokemon. They have their arms glowing yellow with electricity power. Ash shouted, "Vaporeon, stand on your ground!" Vaporeon's tail begin to glow silver metal. He impaled his steel-glowing tail to the ground, and braced himself.

"Uhh … Cruise, use Earthquake!" Ritchie ordered. Tyranitar roared as it punched the ground. A wave of powerful billowing earthquake was sent to the three Pokemon.

"Machamp, dodge!" both twins said. Both Machamps jumped up from the earth wave. Ash shouted, "Ice Shard!" Vaporeon quickly sent many shards of ice to both Machmaps that are on mid-air. Angel said, "We won't-"

"-fall for that again!" Devil said with devilish grin.

"Machamp, dodge them!" Both twins said at the same time. Surprisingly, or luckily, both Machamps managed to dodge the incoming Ice Shards by landing on top of the ices and jumping from one to another, like a ninja. Ash whistled, "Not bad … Vaporeon, use Silverdale!" He shouted. Vaporeon abruptly stopped firing the Ice Shards, then fired many silver balls.

"No big deal!" Both girls arrogantly stated, "Machamp, dodge them!" They shouted. Both Machamp tried to land on the silver balls, doing the same trick. However, when they touched the silver balls, both Machamp suddenly froze, like the time have just stopped.

The earthquake passed the three Pokemon. It doesn't affect the trio, since both Machamps are frozen in mid-air and Vaporeon have his tails affected by Iron Tail and impaled to the ground. The girls looked shocked, "How did you do that?!" They both shouted.

"Silverdale is a minor time-affecting move" Ash explained to them, "When your Pokemon touched the Silverdale, it will froze for several minutes, considering how many Silverdale they have touched … it probably will stay like that for 10 minutes, unless they lost their consciousness."

"Cruise, use Giga Impact!" Ritchie shouted triumphantly. Tyranitar charged to both frozen Pokemon with its body glowing with colorful rainbow. Both girls shouted in desperate, "Machamp, dodge it!"

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Ash is right. Tyranitar crashed to both Machamp, sending them back to their trainer's feet. Both Machamp have their eyes swirling, confirming their Pokemon have just lost their consciousness, aka, fainted.

"Both Machmap are unable to battle. Red Team, release your next Pokemon!" The referee shouted. Both girls recalled their Machamp back into the Poke-Balls.

"Good-" Angel spoke.

"-job" Devil continued.

"But this time, we won't lose!" Both girls shouted at the same time, "Typhlosion, we chose you!" They shouted as they released their Pokemon. Two Typhlosions materialized into the battlefield. Both seems identical in appearance, just like their trainer.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Typhlosion, use Shadow Claw!" Angel said, "Typhlosion, use Fire Spin!" Devil said. The first Typhlosion charged to both opposing Pokemon with both of its claws glowing purple, while the other Typhlosion fired a Fire Spin to first Typhlosion, making fire dancing around it. However, instead of harming the first Typhlosion, the Fire Spin seems powering it.

The first Typhlosion just getting faster and faster, Ash quickly ordered, "Dodge!" Vaporeon released his tail from the ground, then jumped out from the way, right before Typhlosion could scratch Vaporeon with its deadly claws, "Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered. Vaporeon shot the powerful Hydro Pump attack to Typhlosion. It jumped out from the crossfire and land behind Tyranitar. Ritchie gasped, "Tyranitar, behind you!"

Too late, the first Typhlosion claws Tyranitar's back with both of its claws. Tyranitar screeched in pain, while the girls shouted, "Gotcha!"

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" Both girls said. Both Typhlosion charged Flamethrower on their mouth, and fired it to Tyranitar. Ash quickly ordered, "Use Water Pulse!" Vaporeon obeyed. He opened his mouth and charged a light blue orb. Then, he send many light blue rings to the incoming Flamethrower from the second Typhlosion.

The first Typhlosion is too close with Tyranitar, so Ritchie gave the last resort, "Cruise, use Destiny Bond!" Tyranitar eyes glowed for some second while looking to the second Typhlosion. The Flamethrower hit Tyranitar in critical spot, giving hundreds of damage to Tyranitar. While it happen, Vaporeon's Water Pulse attack clashed with the opposing Typhlosion. Since Vaporeon is much stronger than it, the Water Pulse attack quickly dissolved the Flamethrower attack, and gone straight to the second Typhlosion's neck. The second Typhlosion couldn't stand the super-effective and critical-hit attack. It collapsed and fainted on the spot.

At the same time, two purple of swirling orbs came out from Tyranitar's body and hit the first Typhlosion. The Typhlosion screeched in pain, before collapsed and fainted on the sight.

The referee saw this, he shouted, "Both Typhlosion and Tyranitar are unable to battle. Trainers, release your Pokemon!"

"How did-" Angel said.

"-Tyranitar" Devil said.

"Learn Destiny Bond?!" Both shouted at the same time.

Ash laughed, "Technically, Tyranitar can't learn Destiny Bond. But for some way, many Dark-Type or Half-Dark-Type Pokemon are able to learn Destiny Bond, and Tyranitar is one of the example. That is, if you know the trick" Ash explained with matter-of-fact tone.

"Interesting" Angel muttered.

"But now-" Devil said with evil grin.

"-For the final!" Angel continued.

"Dragonite, we chose you!" Both twins said at the same time. They threw their Poke-Balls, revealing two strong-looking Dragonite on the battlefield.

"Zippo, I chose you!" Ritchie released his Charizard. Charizard stomped down to the battlefield, and roared in excitement and battle bloodlust.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Dragonite, use Hurricane!" Both twins said. Both Dragonite flew up to the sky, and flapped their wings. The winds begin to build up, and getting stronger each second. Charizard is struggling to stand on its ground, while Vaporeon is standing there like nothing happened.

"Argh! Charizard, use Echoed Voice!" Ritchie shouted. Charizard roared out loud, giving off high-pitched scream that hurt everyone's ears. Ash almost stumbled, his sensitive hearing was his main weakness against loud voices. After the attack died down, Dragonite fell from the sky, from the looks, they seems stunned by the roar.

"Vaporeon, use Blizzard!" Ash shouted. Vaporeon shot the powerful Blizzard attack to the first Dragonite. Angel shouted, "Dragonite, dodge it!" However, since the Dragonite was temporarily stunned, it was directly hit by the attack. After taking the powerful and super-effective attack, the first Dragonite fell to the ground with it eyes swirling. The referee stared, "Angel's Dragonite is unable to battle. Therefore, Angel have been disqualified from this match!"

"Yes!" Ritchie shouted in victory.

"Aww man!" Angel pouted, "I lost!"

"I'll avenge your loss, sister!" Devil said as she pointed to Charizard, "Use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact!" Dragonite flew up to the sky, and fired the colorful beam attack to Charizard. Ritchie was distracted with his cheer at the moment, and didn't notice the attack. And thus, Charizard was directly hit by the incoming Hyper Beam. Ritchie shouted, "No!"

However, Dragonite is not finished. After charging the Hyper Beam, the tired-looking Dragonite charged to Charizard with its body glowing with rainbow color. It crashed with Charizard, making it fainted. Since Dragonite couldn't handle its own exhaustion, it also fainted after crashing to it. The referee saw this, he shouted, "Devil's Dragonite and Charizard are unable to battle. Therefore, Ritchie and Devil have been disqualified from this match! Ash Ketchum, as the last remaining trainer, wins this match!"

People roared in excitement. Ash looked to the sad-looking Ritchie, then said, "Remember, never turn your back to your enemy."

Ritchie sighed, "I lost" He said with burden tone.

"Well, you did your best" Ash said with smile. Then, he went to his lecture mode, "Your weakness is placed on distraction. Next time, remember, when one is over, that doesn't mean everything is over. There's always more. Devil's attack technique is a self-sacrificing technique, so you shouldn't copy her way to defeat your Pokemon."

"Right" Ritchie quickly said. Every-time Ash went to lecturing mode, he won't stop talking until you completely understand his concept.

Up on the spectator seats, Brock, Misty, Gold, Diamanti, Koneko and Wallace are watching Ash lecturing Ritchie with his usual lecture. They laughed at their usual shenanigans, usually it involved Ash lecturing Ritchie after his failure. Brock laughed, "I love watching Ash lecturing like that. It never gets old."

"Yeah …" Wallace said as they slowly stopped laughing. They looked to the field and saw Ash and Ritchie are walking off to back stage. Wallace looked around, then said, "Come on guys, we're leaving."

With that, they left the Pokemon Stadium.

* * *

**{****12:10 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

Minutes later, here we can see Ash Ketchum and his friends standing near the entrance. Everyone shared the same sad look. Ritchie said, "Well … looks like that's it for me now."

"You're leaving?" Ash asked with raised eyebrow. Ritchie nodded, "Yeah. After losing this one, my mom says that I have to go back. I need to train my Pokemon some more before attending Pokemon League again."

Ash nodded, "Remember all things I've trained you" Ash said, then, he smirked, "I hope you had a good stay here. Remember what I've teach you."

"Okay" Ritchie said. He straighten himself, then said, "Alright, I'll be going now. See you" With that, Ritchie left the Pokemon Center. Ash wondered when he will meet Ritchie again.

"Hi Ash!" They heard familiar voice. Ash turned around and saw Delia, with Professor Oak on her side. Delia quickly hugged him and begin bombarding him with questions, "How are you Ash? Have you eating well? Do you have enough money? Do you have your under-"

"I get it, mom!" Ash shouted before she could finish the last sentence. Everyone laughed at the sudden outburst. Then, Ash continued, "Mom, you're crushing me."

"Oh, I'm sorry honey" Delia apologized as she released her own son. Professor Oak practically squealed in giddiness, "Ash Ketchum, thank you for letting me see the biggest Legendary Battle that ever existed in the entire Japan! You just defeated two Legendary Pokemon with one of your Legendary!"

Ash chuckled, "Gaia seems eager to battle them" He said nonchalantly, "So I just let him."

Professor Oak smiled. Then, he said, "So Ash, who will be your next partner? You have Ritchie defeated, and you need a partner to accomplish your winning in this league, for now."

"Dunno … there's so many option …" Ash said with frown, "It have to be from my own group … but who …"

"I think I can help you" They heard a cold and familiar voice. They turned to the source, and found a 17-years-old-looking male teenager. He have a long black hair that cover his left eyes, white skin, cold icy blue eyes, and emotionless face. He's 6 feet tall, almost rivalling Ash's tall. He's wearing black back blazer with long sleeves that cover most of his body features, greyish-black jeans and black sneakers. He's wearing black belt with six of his Poke-Balls attached. He also have a pistol hostler on his right thigh, which have an unusual pistol on it, in Ash's opinion. He have a red-yellowish ring on his left hand, on the ring finger. From his hand, Ash knew that this guy have muscular build. Also, he have a dark black gauntlet on his right wrist that seems familiar to Ash.

"Umm … who, are you?" Koneko asked warily. She sensed some dark power resonating from this boy.

"My name is James Gravel" He introduced himself. His voice can barely heard from those around him, with an exception of Ash and his friends. He continued, "I am from Group B."

"He's from my group" Ash said to his friends. Then, he looked to James again, "So you want to become my partner, eh?"

"Yes" He said. Ash nodded, "Well then, if you say so. First, I need to battle you to check your power so I can know how we can work together."

"Okay" He simply stated. Koneko frowned, the way this guy spoke only two or three words is unnerving. Koneko came close to Ash, "Ash, I don't like this guy" She whispered.

"He's just a shy one, Koneko" Ash replied her, "From how he behave, I know he have a rough life. If not shy, I can say that this guy is an anti-social one."

"Okay … if you say so …" Koneko muttered. She knew that there's no way for her to change Ash's mind once he have set his own decision. Ash looked to James, "Let's go."

With that, they went to the arena on the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**{****12:4****4**** – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center - Arena]-****  
(Morning)**

* * *

The arena is a simple one. It was smaller than the arena from the Stadium, but it was enough for them, anyway. The arena is open to people around the street, so they can watch the battle whenever they please. The referee is a small white humanoid robot, holding two flags, the first one is blue and the other one is red.

"Before we start, I have some questions to ask" Ash said as he looked to James. James replied, "What is it?"

"How many trainers have you battled, in this island?" He asked. James replied, "20 trainers, excluding the Pokemon League."

"Who is your former Tag-Partner?" Ash asked again. James replied, "Remus Lupin. He was disqualified after releasing all his Pokemon because he lost his match."

"Hmm … so you we're partnered with a useless deadweight, who can't accept his own loss, huh?" Ash muttered with amusement, "Tell me, why you want to become my Tag-Partner."

"I lost my Tag-Partner, so do you" He quietly stated, "I want to have a worthy Tag-Partner, and so do you."

Ash frowned, "You know, if I didn't know about your anti-social condition, I might take that as an insult" He lured his hand, "The name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet."

He shook his hand, "James Gravel, from Alamos Town in Sinnoh."

Ash nodded. He have visited Alamos Town before. Many people believe that many dark-type specialists are born from there. He gestured to the red trainer box, "Go on. We'll test our strength before partnered together."

James nodded. He casually walked to his trainer box. Ash walked to the opposing trainer box. His friends walked to the corner, watching the battle. He looked to the robot referee, before saying, "We're ready! One-vs-One!"

"The robotic referee suddenly turned on. It spoke, _**"Beep! This is One-vs-One Battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto, versus, James Gravel from Alamos Town in Sinnoh. Trainers, release your Pokemon! Beep!"**_

"Gardevoir, lend me your assistance!" Ash said as he released his Poke-Ball. Gardevoir landed on the battlefield gracefully. She looked around and noticed it was her battle.

"Umbreon, aid me in battle" James said with low tone. Ash swear that he's the only one who heard those words. Umbreon landed on the battlefield with battle prowler act. It have an emotionless emotion, just like its master. Ash frowned, this condition seems strange to him.

"_**Beep! Begin! Beep!"**_ The robotic referee shouted.

"Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!" Ash pointed. Gardevoir raised her arms and pointed it to Umbreon. Many leaves that are glowing with rainbow appeared behind her, then they shot themselves to Umbreon. James ordered, "Dark Pulse" Umbreon opened its mouth, and sent barrage of rings of darkness. The attack clash in the middle, creating explosion that attract many people around the street to watch the show.

"Agility" James said. Umbreon ran to Gardevoir with extremely fast speed. All they can see is dark blur, heading to Gardevoir. Ash waited, then, he said, "Psyshock!" Gardevoir arms quickly glowed purple as she tried to slash Umbreon. However, James said, "Double Team" Umbreon quickly made hundreds of illusion as Gardevoir managed to slash one of the illusion. It begin running, circling Gardevoir.

"Future Sight" Ash said. Gardevoir eyes begin to glow purple, as one of the Umbreon begin to faintly glow purple. Ash smirked, "Huh, now use Miracle Eye on the real one!" Gardevoir eyes narrowed as she glared to one of the Umbreon. Suddenly, all the illusion disappeared as the real one was hit by an invisible force. James eyes widened, "But … how?" He quietly said.

"I simple trick for Future Sight" Ash stated with smile, "Gardevoir can control how long the Future Sight will attack. What she just did is she set the length of one turn, right after she used Miracle eye on one of the real one, the Future Sight that exposed the real one took effect on it."

"I … see …" James said with emotionless tone, "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball" Umbreon opened its mouth and charged a Shadow Ball, then, it shot the Shadow Ball to Gardevoir. Ash said, "Thunderbolt" Gardevoir sent a powerful electric attack to the Shadow Ball. It clashed at the center, and once again, exploded in spectacular manner.

However, Ash didn't expect Umbreon to attack Gardevoir in close range. Ash quickly said, "Focus Blast, at 5 o'clock!" Gardevoir quickly obeyed. Her left arms we're glowing with dark red color, then she swing it to thin air behind her. She didn't saw Umbreon coming, but fortunately, it actually hit Umbreon on the head.

"Dark Pulse" James quickly said. Since Umbreon is in close range, there's no way for Gardevoir to dodge that one. Umbreon shot the powerful rings of darkness, however, much to their shock, Gardevoir spun to the left, dodging the attack. She instinctively hit Umbreon with Focus Blast again, this time, she hit on its back.

After that fiasco, Umbreon stumbled on the ground with its eyes swirling, clearly unconscious. The robot referee saw this, it said, _**"Umbreon is unable to battle, Gardevoir Wins! Therefore, Ash Ketchum wins the match!"**_

People who we're watching, cheered in awe. Ash and James came to the center of the arena, then shook their hands. Ash said, "Well done. From the way you battle, I assume you're a quick-thinker. Your strategy isn't that bad."

James nodded. He pulled out his Poke-Ball and about to return his Umbreon. However, Ash said, "Gardevoir, use Heal Pulse."

Gardevoir obeyed. She put her hands on the unconscious Umbreon and begin healing it. Her arms begin to glow purple, as the bruises and cuts on Umbreon's body starting to slowly disappear. After it was completely healed, Umbreon regained its consciousness. It looked to Gardevoir with shock, **"You … healed me?"** It said with deep masculine tone.

"**Of course I healed you. It's not like I'm going to let you dying there, wouldn't you?" **Gardevoir said with sarcastic manner. James mouth twitched, which is noticed by Ash. Ash chuckled, "Don't worry James. It's fine for you to smile here, since you can understand Pokemon just fine."

James eyes widened. He looked to Ash with hardened glare, "How … did you know?" He said with cold tone. Ash gave a serene smile, "You're not the only one."

James's glare lessened. Then, Ash's friends came to them. Brock said, "Good fight, Ash!"

"Thanks Brock" Ash replied. He looked to James, then said, "James, this is Brock, Misty, Wallace, mom, Professor Oak, Koneko, and Gaia. Guys, this is James, my new partner."

"Hey" James said. There was some awkward silence, then, Koneko said, "Okay … so uh, you better tell Nurse Joy about your new partner now. She's kinda … anxious about tomorrow, since you don't have a partner."

"Hmm … okay then, let's go" Ash said with smile.

With that, they went into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**{****19:55 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

After informing the register that James is now Ash's partner, they decided to train for the day. Ash's friends are staying in the Pokemon Center, doing their own activities. Brock is flirting with Nurse Joy. His flirting skill is getting better, thanks to our certain hero. Nurse Joy is blushing hard with small smile on her face, while Brock is casually leaning on the desk with gentle smile on his face. Misty, Delia, Gold, Diamanti and Koneko are away to the shop that time, so Brock is pretty much free on his will.

Wallace is talking with Charlie Goodshow, Cynthia, Professor Caroline, Professor Oak and Riley. Riley is looking for Ash to try to recruit him again. Cynthia is looking for Ash for some talk, while Professor Caroline wants to share some information about some Pokemon he knows in Sinnoh.

Suddenly, the Pokemon Center door slide open, revealing none other than Ash Ketchum and his partner, James Gravel. Gaia/Pikachu is sitting on Ash's shoulder, while Falcon is casually following them from behind.

Wallace noticed this, he said, "Welcome back, Ash!"

"Hey" Ash said with smile, "What do I miss?"

"You should see Brock hitting on Nurse Joy again" Wallace said as he pointed to Brock. That time, Nurse Joy is writing something on a small paper. After finished writing it, she handed it over Brock. Brock took the paper, then almost squealed. Ash gave a deadpan look, "Looks like he succeed getting Nurse Joy's phone number."

"Misty and Koneko are off to the store to buy some food" Wallace said with sheepish smile, "They're not too fond with foods in the cafeteria."

"Hey Ash!" Cynthia greeted him. Ash looked to her, then said, "Hey Cynthia!"

Then, Professor Oak cleared his throat. Ash quickly continued, "Oh, Professor Oak may already know who he is. Cynthia, Professor Caroline, Riley, this is James Gravel. James, these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you, James Gravel" Cynthia greeted him, "When was the last time I've met you? Two years ago, three years perhaps?"

"Two years ago, in Lily of the Valley Conference" James said. Cynthia gave a bright smile, "Oh, of course! You're the previous winner of Sinnoh League!"

"Wow! You're lucky to have a Sinnoh League Champion siding as your partner, Ash" Wallace said with bright smile. Ash pouted to him, "It wasn't like I don't know who he was."

"The next match will start tomorrow, so we better rest for the night" Wallace said. They we're walking to the corridor. Riley is about to spoke when suddenly, they heard an explosion. Ash and James whipped out their pistols and ran to the lobby. James's Pistol is a dark black USP Match chambered with 12 bullets of .45 ACP bullet. Falcon followed them from behind.

Reaching the Lobby, Ash saw many people wearing orange formal suits with many Kalos-native Pokemon on their side. They also holding different sort of firearms, like AR, AK47, and such. The Pokemon Center entrance have a huge hole, assuming that they used an explosive to breach the Pokemon Center. Many people already running out from the location, while some stayed and hide behind the flipped tables. They saw Ash and James reaching the lobby. They aimed their weapons to them, "Ash Ketchum! Surrender now and give us all your Pokemon! Unless you want to start bloodbath in this room" One of them said with thick British accent.

"What do you say? I love blood!" Ash said with cherry tone, shocking them deeply, "It's not like I don't like killing, tho."

They fired their weapons, sending Ash, James and Falcon to jump over the counter for some cover. They tirelessly fired their weapons to the counter. Luckily, the counter seems to have bulletproof metal installed on it, since all the bullets cannot penetrate the wooden-made counter.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" The mysterious Team Grunts shouted. They stopped firing, to get the better look of the condition. Suddenly, a tube-like grenade we're thrown out from the counter. It exploded, making everyone around the room temporarily blinded by the Flashbang.

Ash and James stood up from their cover, then returned fire. Ash counted every single bullet to kill 45 stunned grunts with 16 bullets by using the penetrating feature, while James shot most of the other surviving and stunned grunt. After there was only one grunt left, Ash jumped over the counter. He kicked away the AK47 that the grunt was holding, then subdued him.

Ash kicked the grunt's leg, then continued to throw him to the ground with supine position. He put his pistol back to his hostler inside his jacket. Ash grabbed both of grunt's hands, then put them on his back. He pulled out a handcuff out of nowhere, and bind his hand together with it.

James relaxed a bit. His face still held emotionless gaze. He sheathed his pistol, then casually walked to the subdued grunts. Ash stood up, he smashed his foot on the grunt's back, "Who send you?!" Ash shouted to him.

The grunt shouted in pain, "Aaaah! No! We- We're Team Flares!" Ash smashed his foot to his back again, "ARGH! P-Please! Don't hurt me! We're just following orders!"

"You just captured the weak one" James commented, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ash chuckled, "Yeah, or so it seems" He looked to Gaia/Pikachu, then said, "Gaia, I want you to compromise his memories. Take any information that useful to us."

Gaia/Pikachu nodded. Gaia/Pikachu stared to the subdued Team Flare grunt, then his eyes glowed purple. The grunt felt an indescribable pain on his head. He violently screamed in agony, "HELP! NO! PLEASE! IT HURTS! NO! PLEASE!" The grunt begin crying for mercy, as some tears escaped from his eyes.

"Done" Gaia/Pikachu said as his eyes stopped glowing. The headache pain was lifted from the grunt's brain. The grunts is crying with tears. Ash looked to the hiding pedestrians, "Alright people, show's over. Cops are going to be here soon, so prepare yourself for some cop interview."

"Now get outta here!" Ash barked. They quickly scurried out from the destroyed building. Then, Brock came out with a Pistol on his hand. It was a black Glock 18 Generation 3 that is chambered with 20 rounds of 9 millimeters. Behind him are some civilians, but most importantly is that Professor Caroline, Charlie Goodshow, Wallace, and Professor Oak are safe and sound. Riley is nowhere to be seen.

Seeing everything is over, Brock lowered his handgun. He looked around, then said, "How … did this happen?" He gestured to the dead bodies.

"Team Flare" Gaia/Pikachu spoke to them, "They decided to attack us since they saw me forcing a Pokemon to Mega-Evolve without any help from Mega-Stone or Mega-Ring. They want to know how to do it" He continued, "They have a leader, his name is Lysandre. These kind of villain organization came from Kalos in United Kingdom."

"Damn …" Ash muttered. Then, they heard a police car siren from distance. Ash looked to Brock, "You better hide that pistol before they saw it, Brock."

Brock did as he told. He locked the safety and put it on his back. While Diamanti commented about the earlier fiasco, "You should see how awesome dad is!" Diamanti exclaimed with awe, "It was just like a fighting scene straight out of a movie!"

"I think you have to keep quiet about it for now, Diamanti" Ash said with sigh. Diamanti nodded, "Okay, papa."

Seconds after that, many Police Cruisers stopped in front of the Pokemon Center with their signature roof-lights turned on. Many Police Officers begin swarming into the Pokemon Center, while some are evacuating our certain group, "Right this way, sir!" The Police Officer said as they went out from the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**{****20:10 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Pokemon Center - Outside]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

After their latest Wild West scene that they unwillingly participated with, they finally walked out from the Pokemon Center. Paramedics begin collecting the dead bodies with body bags, while some officers are asking eye-witnesses and collecting evidences. Ash and James already have finished being questioned, they we're dubbed as 'Heroes' after that fiasco.

The Police stated that there we're no innocent civilian that died at the scene, but some of them have minor injuries. They stated that it was actually Team Flare that had attacked the Pokemon Center. They said Team Flare was looking for someone to kill there, but their attempt is a failure after Ash and James killed all of those armed grunts. They released most of the information that they managed to obtain from interrogating their certain imprisoned Team Flare Grunt.

Ash and James didn't have their weapons confiscated, since both of them are legally an Ability User. However, Brock isn't having much luck. He almost have his pistol confiscated since his pistol isn't registered by Japan Ministry, but instead, it was registered by US Government. Ash and Gaia/Pikachu used their fame to control the ministry to let Brock and all his stuff out in one piece, which succeed with extraordinary attempt.

Now here we can see Ash Ketchum and his group standing at the now-wrecked Pokemon Center. All the Pokemon and Trainers have been evacuated from the Pokemon Center, and Pokemon League have been suspended for several weeks. Most Pokemon Trainers decided to camp outside near the woods, while some are residing in the nearby hotel and motel.

"Where are we supposed to go now?" Misty asked with sigh, "All hotels and motels are full, and we lost our tent" She glared to Brock, "All thanks to you, for giving it away."

Brock held his hands in surrendering manner, "S-Sorry, I don't really know that this girl is tricking me! I didn't even know it until she ran away with my Tent backpack."

"The cop won't give much help on this matter, since they currently busy with all these attack" Ash said as he gestured to the wrecked Pokemon Center. It have 'Do Not Cross' golden line around the door, which keeps people away from getting into there. Also, there are few Police Officers and investigators wandering around the building, looking for more evidences.

"Hmm …" Gaia/Pikachu hummed. Then suddenly, he flicked his finger, "I know!"

"What?" Ash said as everyone looked to him. Gaia/Pikachu grinned, "Ash, remember our latest project that we have finished before we start our journey?"

"Latest Project? Is it the one that we supposed fix a destroyed airplane and used it for our own air base?" Ash said with raised eyebrow. Professor Oak frowned, "Airbase?"

"Yep!" Gaia/Pikachu yipped, "The airplane is inside our Pocket Dimension, complete with the Atom and Particle Data Transfer protocol!"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't remember installing that!" Ash said with confused frown. Wallace asked, "Gaia, what do you mean by Atom and Particle Data Transfer protocol? And what Airplane are you talking about?"

"Atom and Particle Data Transfer protocol" James said with emotionless tone, "It is a simplified and modern version of Teleporter. It can teleport and transfer anyone and anything within over 75 billion kilometers without any need of recharging. It also able to teleport anyone, even when the destination is moving, without stretching their limbs into pieces. It doesn't use the particle accelerator method like most teleporter, but it uses Worm Hole method as the main engine."

"That's right!" Gaia/Pikachu gave a thumbs up, "So, I installed it to our airplane, and also installed an Anti-Matter reactor, so the airplane doesn't need any fuel to run! Also, I include some of our smaller secret projects, like Force-Fields, Cloaked-Metal, and-"

"We get it, Gaia" Ash quickly said. Ash sighed, he looked to his friends, then said, "As Gaia said, we do have an airplane."

Before Ash could continue speaking, Delia hugged him with bone-crushing hug. Wallace, Brock, Cynthia, Professor Oak, Professor Caroline, Gold and Diamanti are all cheered in happiness. James remained emotionless, but if someone looked closely, he actually have small smile on his face, something that he rarely do.

"Mom! You're crushing me!" Ash said again. Delia released the hug, "Sorry Ash" She quickly apologized. After the small 'riot' calmed down, Ash continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, we do have an airplane. However, we need an airbase. Our Project is halfway finished since we already have our airplane finished, but the airbase is still in construction."

"Then we're lucky, because Kanto Central International Airport are located in Indigo Plateau!" Professor Oak squealed in giddiness, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that, they begin walking to the mentioned airport.

* * *

**{****20:44 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Kanto Central International Airport – Outside]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Kanto Central International Airport –or KCIA for short- is a huge airport with length of approximate of over 5000 square miles of size. The building is over 500 meters tall, with many airplanes residing and parked around the field and hundreds of hangars and airbases that are available with many different sizes and length. It was night time that time, so not many people are wandering around the airport.

Everyone was awed at the enormous airport except Professor Oak, Professor Caroline, Ash, Cynthia and Gaia/Pikachu. Brock said, "So this is the airport …"

"Yup!" Gaia/Pikachu stated, "Welcome to Kanto Central International Airport, or KCIA for short."

"So, in here, we're going to rent one airbase for one plane" Ash stated as they begin walking into the airport.

* * *

**{****20:49 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Kanto Central International Airport]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Inside the airport is much better than the outside. Many shops around the airport, as well as many of them are selling airplane tickets. They can see many people from different countries, walking around the place as they look for their own terminal. They can hear the announcement voices sounding and announcing about the incoming and outgoing airplanes. The ceiling and wall are all white, but it doesn't matter since the room is so big, that even a long 'semi' truck can fit into the building without much effort. The air around the place feels pleasant cold, since it was cooled with air conditioners.

The group except our certain people gasped in awe. Some of them never seen anything like that from an airport. Sure they're expecting something big from an airport, but they never expect an airport to be _this_ big. They also saw many security guards holding automatic rifles, while some in higher ground are holding sniper rifles. This assures them that there will be no attack happening inside the airport. For some reason, they are eyeing to Ash, Brock and James with cautious look.

Ash approached the Information desk. Ash asked, "Excuse me, I would like to rent an airbase."

The person behind the desk noticed him. He said, "If you want to rent an airbase, you should visit the 'Administration' section. It's just over there, you won't miss it" He gestured to the other counter at the far edge of the building.

Ash smiled, "Thank you" Then, they begin walking to the counter.

While walking, Brock whispered, "Ash, why are they looking at us like that?" He said while looking at the cautious-looking security guard. Ash replied, "It's because they know we're armed. Most law enforcements tends to be cautious around armed civilian. They usually behave like that, since they thought we're a potential threat."

"But I have a gun license, is that enough?" Brock whispered again. Ash replied, "Well … it actually enough to get you away from any gun-related trouble. But you can't get away from that kind of trouble once you discharged your weapon. You have to be careful, using your pistol to intimidate someone innocent is a crime in this country."

"Okay …" Brock said.

They finally arrived at the counter. Ash approached the lady that is behind the desk. He said, "Excuse me. I would like to rent an airbase for one take-off departing."

The lady nodded, "Sure thing. May I know the details?"

"Umm … I need a 2 kilometers wide and 10 kilometers length airbase for take-off. This is going to be a big plane" Ash said with chuckle. Professor Caroline frowned, "How big this airplane will be?"

"Do you know an airplane called 'Air Force One' in USA?" Ash asked them. They nodded, Ash continued, "Well, it's going to be 10 times bigger than that. I'll explain later on the way."

"Here you go" the lady behind the desk said as she gave him a silver card, "Flash the card to the ground crew and they'll know you're renting the airbase."

"Thank you" Ash said as he begin walking to the airbase exit with his friends following behind.

* * *

**{****21:22 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Kanto Central International Airport – Airbase]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

They finally reached their airbase. The other airbases are quiet, since not many airplanes are landing and takeoff that night. They are now standing at the airbase. The staffs are away at the moment, having some breaks for their lunch. Ash looked to Gaia/Pikachu, "Alright bro, pull the airplane from our Pocket Dimension."

Gaia/Pikachu nodded. His looked to the airbase, then glared at it. His eyes glowed bright purple, as a huge airplane begin to take form on the starting line. It took few minutes for the airplane to take form since it was so big. It actually exhaust Gaia/Pikachu a bit. After it was finished, Ash's friends couldn't hide their shock.

It was huge –no, enormous airplane that resembles Boeing VC-25 airplane, but much, much bigger. It was a night black airplane with over 700 meters length and over 200 meters height. It have over 1 kilometers wingspan, with 8 giant turbofan attached on its dark night wings. It only have few windows attached around the plane, but other than that, it was just sheer metal.

Ash smiled at his jaw-dropping friends, "So, what do you think?"

"A-Ash … this need some time to take in …" Professor Oak stammered. Ash smirked, he pulled out a small remote control that resembles a car remote, then clicked the unlock button. The airplane literally beeped like a car, then the front entrance door opened. It let out some hissing noise as a stair begin to form near the door.

"Guys, meet Night Bird" Ash dramatically introduced his giant airplane, "This bad boy here is going to let us stay in his home at the moment."

Then, they anxiously start walking up into the airplane that Ash had dubbed as 'Night Bird.'

* * *

**{****21:30 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Indigo Plateau – Kanto Central International Airport – Airbase – Night Bird]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Inside the Night Bird is pretty much amazing. It have some resemblance of the 'Air Force One' but without any flags or banners or crew or staff, and much, much bigger. Most things there are pretty much running automatically. Ash smiled, "You guys are going to stay here for some days, while I'm going to put this bad boy to the air."

Ash and Gaia/Pikachu went to the Pilot Cabin. Their friends exchanged looks, "How did Ash have this airplane, anyway?" Brock said with confusion.

"I heard about Ash mentioning an airplane with his Russian friends, but never in my life have I expected him to make one" Delia said as she shook her head, "Although, I am proud to have a son that can create anything he want by his own."

"I guess we really should expect the unexpected from Ash" Wallace said. Everyone in the room agreed with that statement. Then, Gaia walked out from the Pilot Cabin. This time, he's in his usual human form.

"Alright, since Ash is waiting for the ground crews to ready up, I'm going to give you some tour a bit" Gaia/Human said with smile, "You're now inside the entrance room. The Entrance Room leads to the Lobby and Pilot Cabin. Let me show you."

They followed Gaia/Human to the Lobby. What they saw, is truly amazing.

The lobby looked more like a huge hotel lobby. It was over 200 meters wide and 400 meters length. It have white walls with several paintings and attributes that are decorating the place. It was also an waiting longue, complete with hundreds set of large sofas, many of 25 inch LCD Television on the table, a bar with many sets of alcoholic drinks, small clean kitchen to make small foods like waffle and pancake, and an information desk. The center of the room is a large podium that anyone can use. Also, there are eight doors that each have their own name-tag. The door is also colored white, with beautiful chiseled decoration at the edges. The door knob is colored silver metal, it also have a card slider for security system to ensure only accepted passengers that have the card that only can access those doors. The floor on the lobby is actually a red carpet, with some blue roll-out carpet as the path. Also, each set of sofas are bordered with short wooden walls. To add the addiction, there are some lamps placed on the walls.

The information desk are placed on the far north end of the room. There are two doors at north wall, two doors at east wall, two doors at west wall, and two doors at south door. To make it even more interesting, there are two blue ghost-like person behind the information desk. The air felt pleasant cold there, assuming the room have a good air conditioners.

The ceiling is the big one. The dull edges are chiseled with beautiful structure design. On the center is a huge ceiling lamp, which is glowing bright, enlighten anything on its path. It have over 20 lamps with towering design. Some parts of the lamp is made out of glass, while some are made of metal. The lamp is placed on the center. To add the shock, there actually second, third, fourth and fifth floor. Those floors have a clear view straight to the huge podium. Also, those floors have the same decoration as the ground floor.

In one sofa set, each borders are placed 3 meters wide and 2 meters length. There are two large sofa, placed side-by-side with small curve dividing them. There are two tables, one is a coffee table that is close to the sofas, while the other one is a small one, which is where the TV are placed. However, not all sets have television installed inside their own border.

"Whoa …" Brock, Misty, Wallace, and everyone except Gaia/Human gasped in awe and shock. Gaia/Human chucked, "You guys like it?"

"How … but … when did you … how …" Misty spoke some random statement. Delia said, "How did you managed to get all of this stuff?"

Gaia/Human chuckled again, "Ash is a decorative one. He used most of his money in his bank account to purchase all these furniture. There are approximate 15000 set of seats and 7500 of 25 inch LCD TV in this lobby. There are six floor, each have different feature and style. This is the first floor, which have an original and classic sensation. The red sofa and carpets gives off the original sensation of romantic and classic."

"The second floor have a different design. Ash and I designed them to have some Japanese culture on the second floor. That includes the servant clothing, served culinary foods, different set of seats, and more" Gaia/Human explained to them, "The third floor have French culture design, which is romantic in my opinion. The fourth floor have Chinese culture design and the last one is a special one, it have Greece or Greek culture as the design. I was the one who designed that floor, by the way."

"C-Can you explain more, Gaia? This place is amazing!" Professor Oak said with excited tone. Gaia/Human nodded, "Sure. This actually a replica of Boeing 747-8 airplane, but much, much bigger. This plane is 700 meters length and 200 meters height. This plane is over 1 kilometers wingspan with 8 GEnx-1B modified turbofan, each can thrust till maximum of 998 knots. If combined, the eight modified turbofan could take this plane faster than a modern jet fighter, literally. Also, this plane is designed to fly 50000 feet from the ground with Mach 2 speed. This plane is powered with Anti-Matter power, so it'll take over 5000 years for this plane to completely dry this power source. The protection system includes Card Recognition system, Force-Field system, Cloaking system, Advanced Firewall protection, Anti-Signal Jammer protection, Anti-Missile Flare protection, Offensive Protocol protection, and the thick metal on this plane that not even space laser beam could penetrate."

"This plane is also features Gravity Control system" Gaia/Human continued, "It lets the plane to control the gravity inside the room. This one is a good feature since we won't feel anything when the plane take-off or landing. This plane mass is over 10 tons, excluding the passengers and these furniture."

"Also! This plane can take over 5 thousand of people in one flight! Thanks to the Gravity Control system, it allows this plane to take more weight than it usually can. This plane also have an Air Pressure Control and Regulated Air Control system, this allows us to control the air pressure inside this plane and regulate the air in this plane with the help of automated air regulation. The air regulation works different than other airplane air regulation system, in our air regulation, we have a machine to exchange Oxygen and other air chemical types like Carbon Dioxides, Nitrogen, and other into something much more suitable and edible to our nose and lungs" Gaia/Human explained to them.

"To explain the doors, there are two doors in each angle. The north doors leads to the Kitchen, Meeting Room, Restaurant, Airplane Supply Room, and Pilot Room. The West and East doors leads to the bedrooms, currently, we have over 7000 bedrooms with 3000 VIP bedrooms, so there are 10000 bedrooms in total. Each bedrooms have the same design, and each VIP bedrooms have same VIP design" Gaia/Human explained to them, "The South doors will lead you to Storage Area, Training Area, APDT Room, Breach Room and Anti-Matter Room. Storage Area, APDT Room and Training Area are open to everyone, but the Anti-Matter and Breach Room are only open and can only opened by me and Ash. And that means, it is off-limit to everyone except me and Ash."

"Wow!" Misty squealed in shock and surprise, "This is awesome! I'm going to have my own room!"

"Amazing …" Professor Caroline muttered in awe, "You must've took years to build this airplane."

Gaia/Human chuckled, "It took us four months to build this airplane, actually."

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed in shock. Professor Oak start rambling, "Gaia, how did you do that?! How did you build this airplane in 4 months? How did you manage to set the airplane? How did you design this airplane?" The question went on and on, and the others also participated in questioning him. After few minutes of waiting, Gaia/Human only give them one answer, "All-in-one answer: Aura and Psychic Power."

"But how is this possible?!" Cynthia exclaimed in shock, "Diantha have a Gardevoir, but even her Gardevoir can't build an airplane like this in 4 months! Not even my Lucario can bend a construction metal beam!"

Gaia/Human arrogantly chuckled, he waved his finger in arrogant manner, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Cynthia, you seems to have underestimated our power. My power is limitless, and so does Ash's power. Constructing this airplane is a mere inch in our journal. We can make a bigger, stronger, faster, lighter airplane than this one. It's just you people that was being ignorance to our limitless power and potential."

"Ash never told me this …" Gold said with awe. Gaia/Human replied, "The project is actually suspended due to lack of material for the airbase, but we have finished the airplane. This airplane is fully functional and fully tested, without any mistake and malfunction that will endanger the passengers in this airplane. We we're planning to abandon this project, so we didn't tell anyone about this one."

"_**Attention please, Gaia, I need you in the Main Control Room now"**_ they heard the announcement, assuming it was Ash. Gaia/Human nodded, "Okay, I think that's all I can explain to you guys here. Those folks are actually 'ghosts'" He gestured to two people behind the information desk, "Ash managed to manifest an aura to create subhuman servants to act as a crew in this airplane. Don't worry about their loyalty, they are fully bound with Ash's aura. And if you need something, clap your hands twice and a 'Ghost Waiter' will come to you and serve you."

With that, Gaia/Human walked away, leaving the others enjoying the airplane lounge.

* * *

**{****22:01 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Sky – Night Bird – Breach Room]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Breach Room is where smaller airplanes are placed. The place is huge, if not, it was about 500 meters square length. While most airplanes there are UAV –Unmanned Aerial Vehicle-, RPA –Remotely Piloted Airplane- and UCAV –Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicle-, there also many different aviation vehicles like fixed-wings aircraft and rotorcraft vehicle. To add the addiction, there are two airbases, both are connected to two gates that leads to the exit. The place is colored dark green, and the entire place is enlightened with many hinged lamps on the ceiling. There are two doors there, one is leading to the South Wing Hall, and the other one leads to Sub-Control Room. There also two windows there, both giving away views to the outside. Right now, it was showing the dark night sky, where the plane is currently belonged.

Sub-Control Room is inside the Breach Room. This room is about 10 meters length and 20 meters wide. The room is colored white with red carpet as the flooring. Inside the room, there are several computers that used to control the unmanned vehicles, and there are many metal green file cabinets lined up like a library. Also, there is a photocopy machine and printer for some personal use.

Suddenly, the lock on the first door clicked and switched to green, this means that it has been unlocked, for now. The door handle opened, revealing Koneko, Delia, Cynthia, Professor Oak, Professor Caroline and Gold. Brock, Misty, James and Diamanti already asleep in their own room in the West Wing. Koneko is holding her Android cellphone.

"Gladdy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Koneko said unsurely, "Cuz, I don't really want to look into Ash's private stuff."

"_**Don't worry, you'll be fine!"**_ Gladdy said through Koneko's cellphone. They went into the room as the door closed and locked by itself. They gasped in awe at the sight after them, "Whoa …"

"Ash really outdone himself today" Gold muttered with shock.

"An airplane inside an airplane …" Delia muttered with awe.

"Incredible" Professor Caroline muttered. Professor Oak said, "You said it."

"No words can ever describe how amazed I am with this one" Cynthia stated with awe.

"I've seen better" Koneko muttered, making everyone looked to her with confused look. Koneko stared for some second, then said, "What? I really have seen something better than this."

"_**You know? It'll be cooler if you jack me in into one of those UAV or UCAV"**_ Gladdy said with chuckle, _**"As much I want to do that, I think we should look to the Sub-Control Room."**_

"Sub-Control Room?" Koneko muttered with questioning tone. Gladdy said, _**"It's the other door right on your left."**_

They looked on their left. There was indeed, a regular white wooden door. They approached the door and opened it. Then, they went into the Sub-Control Room.

* * *

**~{****22:09 – ****15 March**** 2002}~  
-[****Sky – Night Bird – Breach Room – Sub-Control Room]-****  
(Night)**

* * *

Koneko, Delia, Cynthia, Professor Oak, Professor Carolina and Gold enters the Sub-Control Room. They we're surprised at the place, since there are so many file cabinets lined up around the room. Koneko said, "What is this place?"

"_**Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" **_Gladdy said with squeal, _**"Koneko, quick, jack me in into the computer over there!"**_

"Umm … okay" Koneko said unsurely. She approached one of the computer at the edge. She came close to the computer, then whipped her phone, "GladdyGirl. Transmission Start! Jack In!" She pointed her phone to the computer. Her phone beeped for some second, as Gladdy begin accessing the computer. The computer went on, and signaling the availability. Gladdy tried to jack into the computer. However, before she could do that, the computer denied her access and kicked her back to the Android Cellphone.

"Wait, what happened?" Koneko said with confused tone. The screen is supposed to be blank after their attempt. However, it shows a warning sign. A groaning sound was heard from her phone, _**"Oooh … that really hurts. What just happened?"**_

"I don't know. I'm trying to know too" Koneko said with confused tone.

Meanwhile, Delia, Professor Oak, Professor Carolina, Gold and Cynthia are browsing through the cabinets. Much to their surprise, they are seeing the blueprints of the very own airplane that they are standing right now. Each blueprints are made extremely detailed, including the custom compartments and how to make the metal. For their own surprise, they also see hundreds of NASA Secret Project files in several cabinets. Most of them shows the military technology on airplanes. Some of the files are also showing ancient aerial vehicles. To add their confusion, most of those files are written in Russian.

"How did Ash got this stuff?" Professor Caroline said as she excitedly begin reading a file that talks about ancient helicopter, "As far as I know, air balloon exist in early 18th century!"

"I don't know, but I'm glad Ash have such important files for us to research!" Professor Oak said as he begin browsing some Pokemon-related files, "Most of these files are Top-Secret and only available for high-end government in USA and Russia! How did he get this stuff?!"

"I think it's obvious that he hacked most of these files" Gold muttered as she begin browsing some finished project report files of NASA Airspace Rocket, "Ash never play with the rules, that's the Ash I know. While most of these information are important, they are illegal as well."

"Quick, we need to copy these files" Professor Carolina said as she begin searching for some papers for the photocopy machine, "These files can be useful for our own research!" She said with high-pitched squeal.

"Me too!" Professor Oak said as he excitedly took out a file that talks about how to raise a Pokemon in space. He, too, begin looking for blank paper to use.

"I don't think Ash will appreciate it if you try to steal anything in this room" Cynthia said with wary tone. She was afraid of Ash because of his power, and she was sure that these two are going to die because of their own action.

"We're not stealing anything! We're copying these files for us to use!" Professor Carolina said as she grabbed a bag full of blank papers. She quickly opened the bag and put all the blank papers into the feeding tray on the right. She begin copying the data while Professor Oak queuing behind her.

"*Sigh* I'm outta here" Cynthia said as she approached the exit, "I'm going to my own room. Good night" With that, she left to her own room in Right Wing.

"I don't think Ash will mind if they copied those files" Delia commented. She was looking at the dark sky through the window, "And besides, Professor Oak and Professor Caroline seems eager to know more about those files."

Professor Caroline had finished copying the entire files she needed. She put the files back into the cabinet as Professor Oak took turn to copy the files he needed. Professor Caroline giggled, then said, "Alright, I have everything I need here. If we're not intruding here, I could have thank Ash for all this data we have copied."

"Yeah! I want to thank him for these data" Professor Oak said as he begin copying the files he needed, "Unfortunately, we can't, since we are intruding into this room."

"Well, we're not supposed to be here" Koneko commented.

"You know damn right about that!" They heard an angry and familiar tone. They whipped their head as they looked to their source. There, they found a very angry Ash with irritated-looking Gaia/Human on his side. Ash have some dark red aura leashing around him, making the room temperature to drop below 0 Celsius degree. Everyone squirmed in fear as they saw them.

"This place is off-limit for a reason, you know?!" Gaia/Human shouted furiously. He, too, looking angry. He have dark blue aura around him, as well making anyone inside the room to quivering in fear.

Koneko, Professor Oak, Professor Carolina, Delia and Gold stammered in fear. Sure they know they are intruding the place, but they never expect them to be so angry like this. They didn't expect them to be angry like this only because they are intruding their own place. They all thought one thing: '_Shit._'


End file.
